Bólido
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Efímero e implacable. Un tiempo limitado. Ambos no son nada más que polvo estrella a punto de desaparecer o colisionar, quizás crear algo nuevo. Oikawa, veinte años, estudiante en Tokio y existencialista a tiempo parcial. En su nueva vida se encuentra con quien creyó haber dejado atrás hace tres años, en Miyagi. "Oikawa-san es como un bólido, inalcanzable".
1. Prólogo I

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

Nació como una estrella fugaz; peligrosa y efímera, aquella que miras desde el suelo pensando que sería hermoso ser como ella. Nació bajo el amparo de la protección de esa estrella, dando la impresión que alguna clase de Deidad le había regalado un tipo de talento tan grande que rozaba la ridiculez y la incomprensión humana porque era muy difícil (casi imposible) pensar a buenas primeras que un niño podía ser tan bueno en algo sin siquiera practicarlo tanto como otros, como él, por lo menos, quien se había llevado varios golpes en el rostro cuando intentaba aprender a domar el balón. Al contrario, en el caso de Tobio daba la impresión que nació con un balón de volley en la mano y con la habilidad de armador en ambas. No tenía brazos, tenía alas.

Era estúpido.

Era ridículo.

Era tan envidiable que no podía sino sentir una clase de aversión hacia él por culpa de los celos que lo acogieron cuando lo conoció. Después de todo, él era su _sempai, _y Tobio-chan era su _kohai_. En el mundo había un equilibrio razonable en el cual los chicos menores no podían ser mejores en algo que los mayores y menos de quienes estaban desde más tiempo en el equipo de la escuela, pero parecía que la lógica no lo quiso acompañar porque en cuanto ese chico de pelo negro y mirada arisca puso un pie en el gimnasio, parecía que todo a su alrededor brillaba. Su aura decía "Soy mejor que tú" y Oikawa tuvo el presentimiento, o mejor dicho la premonición que algún día ese enano lo superaría (a él que era mejor que todos y admirado por todas) e incluso le quitaría su puesto de mejor armador, los premios los llevaría él y también las miradas. Ese chico sería su Edipo, su pesadilla, aquél del cual si pudiera ser El Oráculo le habría advertido.

«No me gusta», pensó en ese momento.

Tuvo que aguantar al chico en el equipo y también las miradas que no tardo en sentir sobre su espalda cada vez que practicaban. Tobio Kageyama era un chico anormal, alguien que salía de sus estándares pero que parecía tener la seguridad de un tipo que había pasado por mucho sin fallar ni una sola vez.

Le molestaba.

—Disculpa –escuchó _esa voz_ un día X en que habían terminado la práctica habitual con todo el equipo, pero al menos él y otras más se habían quedado a entrenar por su cuenta. Oikawa sí de algo estaba seguro es que él era la clase de persona que estaba destinada a ser mejor que los demás, tal vez no tenía el talento nato que unos pocos tenían (esas estrellas fugaces) pero por eso mismo practicaba lo necesario solo para convertirse en el mejor.

Desviando la mirada su punto al otro lado de la red y bajando también los brazos junto con el balón entre sus manos, se encontró con el chico más bajo que tenía una mirada impasible en su rostro. Nada lo perturbaba y a diferencia de otras personas, que seguramente se intimidarían por estar de pie a su lado, él simplemente se mantenía con la espalda bien recta y su propio balón entre sus brazos. Parecía decidido a algo, y un brillo en sus ojos le daba la impresión de que pensaba lo lograría.

«Molesto. Lárgate de aquí», en su mente se le ocurrió una imagen fantástica en la cual podría echar a patadas al renacuajo sin sentirse para nada culpable.

—¿Ah? –musitó sin muchas ganas, sólo para terminar rápido el asunto.

Tobio Kageyama no cambió la expresión de su rostro ni si quiera un poco, simplemente parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma leve para verlo mejor. Su mirada azul profundo (demasiado profundo como la parte más misteriosa del mar, daba la impresión que te ahogaría si lo observabas mucho tiempo. Era irritante) chocó con la chocolate de él.

—¿Quieres enseñarme a hacer _eso_? –hizo un ademán de gesto con la cabeza, señalando el balón que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. En el gimnasio vacío Oikawa no tuvo que pensarlo más de dos segundos para darse cuenta que se refería a su saque. La irritación que lo golpeó al instante en que comprendió el asunto fue como una carga de adrenalina durante el momento esencial de un partido de vida o muerte.

Las venas de sus brazos y manos se marcaron en la piel al tiempo en que apretó con más fuerza el objeto contra sí mismo, causándose daño de paso. El chiquillo todavía se encontraba ahí con su rostro de idiota, sin decir nada más o hacer algo.

Tooru se tragó toda su molestia, se dio vuelta hacia un lado y entonces sin interesarle que él era una persona mayor (además de madura) le sacó la lengua.

—Ni en un millón de años, niñito.

Tobio era una estrella fugaz talentosa que de forma sincera deseaba nunca más tener que toparse en su vida (aunque sería un poco difícil porque era muy probable que se vieran en alguno que otro partido) porque le molestaba, le irritaba. Aunque sí unos años en el futuro volvía a mirar hacia atrás hacia ese entonces, se reiría de su propia suerte porque la lógica ya no servía de nada. Esa estrella volvería a cruzarse en su vida y en ese momento para quedarse.

* * *

**N.A:**

Y al séptimo día Nitta dijo "Deja de ser tan vaga y comienza a escribir algo, al menos actualiza tus historias", pero como la inspiración es una perra con P de Putirijilla, decidí subir algo sobre el Gran Rey Oikawa. Además de que yo soy la clase de persona que shippea lo que nadie shippea, o al menos la mínoría lo hace, digo, hay que apoyar todo eso. Vengo con esta "historia" que sí continuare (en serio, en serio) porque estoy de vagaciones 3MSC, o sea, 3 meses sin colegio.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. Prólogo II

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

Cuando llegó el día (tan esperado por Oikawa) se despertó como siempre, tomó su desayuno con monotonía, habló unos cuantos segundos con su madre antes de que ésta se fuera a trabajar, se miró en el espejo antes de salir de casa, caminó por las calles a su paso de siempre ni tan rápido pero tampoco muy lento, todo normal. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Era extraño porque en sus pensamientos utópicos se había imaginado a sí mismo feliz y resplandeciente en todo el sentido de la palabra, la emoción pintada en su rostro sin poder pasar desapercibida de ninguna manera.

Hoy era el día de su graduación.

Dejaría su actual escuela media Kitagawa Daiichi para avanzar en la escala, lo más probable una que tuviera un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte de volley donde él pudiera brillar como debía (como Aobajōsai, el lugar al cual la mayoría de las personas de su institución terminaban yendo), porque una persona de su nivel no tenía nada más que hacer salvo eso: deslumbrar con su talento. Era su destino. De la misma forma estaba seguro que a donde él fuera se encontraría siendo la estrella del equipo (y el capitán), ni más ni menos, como cereza del pastel era un excelente armador. El mejor de todos.

Aunque quizás sería más divertido sí sintiera algo, por lo menos alguna cosa cercana a la emoción por el suceso tan importante en su vida.

«Bah, no importa. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a la ceremonia, recibir algo e irme», pensó para darse los ánimos necesarios mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Saludaba de manera cortes a los vecinos y abuelas que lo conocían desde pequeño, pateaba las piedras que encontraba en el suelo y se alejaba del camino de las bicicletas que recorrían las callejuelas, él también pudo haberse comprado una bici para ir a la escuela pero nunca le habían llamado la atención del todo.

Pronto llegaría a la esquina que era el punto de espera para encontrarse con Iwa-chan, de esa forma el resto del recorrido lo harían juntos.

«Que nostálgico, el último día en que caminaremos hacia la escuela media», el pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente mientras se apoyaba en un poste de luz para esperar con paciencia a su amigo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba en cómo estaría Iwaizumi, quizás indiferente (como siempre) o tal vez hoy hubiera despertado con sentimientos y estuviera más abierto que lo usual.

—Ah, ¡Iwa-chan, buenos días! —saludó con una sonrisa de entusiasmo mientras veía como la figura del más bajo se hacía más nítida al tiempo en que se acercaba por las calles. Iba bien uniformado, pero con ojeras bajo los ojos y con su saludo pareció irritarse más de lo que estaba.

Tooru mantuvo una sonrisa amistosa (casi, casi boba) al tiempo en que alzaba el brazo para agitarlo rápidamente en el aire, dando énfasis a su saludo.

—¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te sientes emocionado por el gran día? –inquirió con una actitud más infantil de lo usual. Se acercó al trote hacia el chico, tomando la correa de su bolsón con una mano para asegurarse que no se cayera por sus movimientos bruscos.

Iwaizumi no esperó para pellizcar el brazo de Oikawa, haciendo de esta forma que se callara de una vez. Tomó aire para relajarse mientras escuchaba los quejidos del castaño, quien intentaba librarse del agarre pero le era imposible. La verdad se encontraba de peor humor que otros días porque no había dormido sus horas necesarias, además casi se le pierde el uniforme y tuvo que ver que el idiota de Tooru había llegado antes que él al puesto de espera, todo eso sumado con el saludo de idiota que éste tenía hacía que echara humo por las orejas.

—Argh, ya cállate, maldición. Pareces un idiota —musitó mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la escuela. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir los pasos de Oikawa a su lado, además de su risa socarrona.

—Vamos, vamos, Iwa-chan. Nadie puede despertar tan molesto el día de su graduación, ¿no estás emocionado? Una sonrisa sería lo mejor, ¿no crees? Vamos, sonríe, Iwa-chan —en todo eso Tooru ni si quiera pensó en agregar que él tampoco estaba nada emocionado con su supuesta graduación, sino indiferente ante el hecho. Le bastaba con molestar un poco más a su amigo, eso siempre le subía el ánimo lo suficiente—. ¿Crees que deberíamos celebrarlo…? Tal vez el equipo haga una despedida ya que su capitán se va-

Un codazo que le pegó fuerte en las costillas fue suficiente para silenciarlo y también hacer que el aire de sus pulmones escapara en una milésima de segundo. Con algo de suerte el moretón que ahí se formaría no duraría más de una semana pero lo dudaba mucho porque parecía que el moreno cada día tenía más fuerza.

—Pareces canario, ¿por qué no te callas? Tu voz no hace más que ponerme de peor humor.

—Que cruel eres —murmuró Tooru sobándose el área afectada sin dejar de caminar por las calles que poco a poco se hacían más transitadas por peatones (algunos estudiantes, igual que él). Se detuvieron en el cruce de un semáforo y el viento que creaban los autos al pasar hacía que su cabello se alborotara más—. ¿No estás, aunque sea, un poco triste al saber que no verás a tus compañeros? Al menos lo más probable es que sea así.

Iwaizumi, a diferencia de lo que creía, se quedó en silencio como sí realmente lo estuviera pensando. Luego de unos minutos suspiró y se pasó una mano por la mejilla, pellizcando el pómulo para luego decir:

—No, a los que son del equipo hay mucha posibilidad de volverlos a ver pero del otro lado de la red —ese punto era algo que todos tenían claro al cien por ciento ya que irían a escuelas diferentes, sí entraban a un equipo de volley (las personas que realmente gustaban del deporte lo harían sí o sí) se verían las caras tarde o temprano. Iwaizumi terminó sus palabras con algo de lo cual seguramente tras decirlo se arrepentiría por siempre—: Y estoy pegado a ti hasta que nos graduemos en la escuela superior, ¿no? Entonces da igual el resto.

Oikawa pestañeó repetidas veces, por primera vez sin saber qué decir porque no se esperaba eso. Claro, habían hablado (una vez) ir a la misma escuela y estar en el mismo equipo, no sólo porque eran buenos amigos (aunque era difícil pensar que Iwaizumi lo admitiera en voz alta pero ambos tenían claro que eran mejores amigos) sino también porque eran un dúo perfecto en cuanto al deporte. Se complementaban. Su trabajo en equipo era efectivo en todas las ocasiones y no era nada para sorprenderse; practicaban juntos desde pequeños, servían de apoyo al otro, conversaban acerca de sus defectos, planeaban estrategias. Se podría decir que crecían a la par.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y se prepararon para cruzar, Oikawa formó una sonrisa otra vez boba y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su acompañante logrando empujarlo ligeramente haciendo que al mismo tiempo perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Sí que puedes ser un amor cuando quieres!

—¡Suéltame, estúpido!

«Ah, es el último día en que veré a Kageyama también», pensó como un destello mientras cruzaba la calle evitando los golpes que Iwa-chan intentaba darle. No sabía por qué pero ese pensamiento le generaban sensaciones contrapuestas, por un lado se sentía aliviado pero por el otro…. Bueno, ni si quiera podía reconocer cuál era el otro lado.

…

La ceremonia fue rápida.

Tooru nunca se había considerado un chico realmente sensible pero tampoco era una piedra en todos los sentidos, simplemente evitaba emociones innecesarias y sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara no podía comprender a las personas (principalmente mujeres) que lloraban el último día de clases. No era la primera vez que pasaba pero ahora parecía que iban a ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas por culpa de sus compañeras. No bien habían terminado la ceremonia donde despedían a los de último curso (o sea ellos), sus compañeras se habían reunidos en sus grupos para luego abrazarse y largarse a llorar, murmurando cosas demasiado cursis para ser reales:

—¡No te olvidaré!

—¡Seremos amigas por siempre! Llámame en las vacaciones para que nos juntemos.

—Luego me dices en qué escuela has ingresado, ¿vale? No vamos a perder el contacto _nunca. _

A Oikawa todo eso de "nunca" le parecía una gran estupidez, _nunca _es mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser sincero. ¿Cómo alguien podía asumir que _nunca _dejarían de ser amigas? ¿Acaso entendían el significado completo de esas palabras? Prácticamente se estaban amarrando y eso que si quiera se estaban casando. Claro, _nunca _dejarían de hablar la una con la otra pero ese _nunca _era muy relativo. El futuro era incierto.

Suspiró con resignación, tenía al menos unas horas ahí y poco faltaba para que fuera rodeado por chicas también con ganas de despedirse de él. En ese segundo Iwaizumi se hallaba a su lado, con una expresión de aburrimiento pintada en el rostro y toda la atmosfera de querer irse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios mientras estiraba los brazos para abalanzarse sobre su amigo, quien por el rabillo del ojo había captado el movimiento y logró evitarlo de manera eficaz lanzándole un certero codazo al estómago que lo noqueó durante un segundo.

Iwa-chan era muy bueno dando codazos.

Tooru tosió sin perder su sonrisa.

—Iwa-chan, siempre seremos amigos y nunca perderemos el contacto. ¡Te llamaré todos los días para que sigamos viéndonos! —formuló en parodia a las frases de sus compañeras, poco a poco logrando enderezarse en su lugar sin perder la actitud de galante que siempre lo acompañaba.

No fue bien recibido por su amigo, quien frunció el ceño hasta el punto en que creyó que sus dos cejas iban a fundirse en una.

—Sigue soltando esa mierda y de aquí saldrás con dos partes menos de tu cuerpo.

El castaño no hizo más que reírse mientras palmeaba la espalda de su compañero. El salón era un ir y venir de personas, pronto ese lugar sólo sería un recuerdo de su antigua escuela y nada más porque no volvería a estar ahí. Habían personas de otros cursos que iban a despedirse de sus _sempais _y seguramente sí Oikawa hubiera dejado de molestar a Iwaizumi durante unos segundos para darse vuelta en dirección a la puerta delantera, se habría dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño genio que tenían en el equipo (de hecho antiguo equipo). Kageyama Tobio también estaba afuera del salón para despedirse de sus sempai, aunque no sabía la exacta razón para ir porque nunca habían tenido un lazo especial, de hecho eran inexistentes las veces en que habían conversado y ese sujeto era un asco de persona, pero Tobio no podía dejar de pensar que era lo correcto.

Aunque nunca tuvo el valor de entrar al salón de clases y llamar la atención de Oikawa, intentó esperar que él saliera de una buena vez pero al final tuvo que volver a su propia clase.

Tooru seguía molestando a Hajime.

…

Lanzando el balón al suelo repetidas veces observó un punto fijo del otro lado de la red, hacia el punto donde tenía que llegar su tiro. Lo sujetó con ambas manos para luego apoyar la frente en la pelota, perdiéndose en sus colares verde, blanco y rojo mientras aspiraba el aroma a goma gastada. El gimnasio de Kitagawa Daiichi que siempre se sentía grande ahora lo era más de lo usual al encontrarse vacío, sólo él de pie en aquel lugar donde tantas veces había jugado como un As en el deporte impresionando a quienes lo miraban.

Era la última vez que pisaba ese lugar y no es que fuera una persona sensible o cursi con cosas de ese estilo, pero sentía cierto deber como jugador y antiguo miembro del equipo para visitar el lugar que los albergo en sus prácticas. Había comenzado siendo un chiquillo inexperto que recibía el balón con la cara en vez de las manos, ahora ya había incluso recibido un premio por sus habilidades.

Aspiró y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, serenando su interior y mente. Estiró el brazo con la pelota enfocada hacia el punto que quería lanzar y luego arrojándola sobre su cabeza, dando un poderoso salto y golpeando el balón con su mano. El dolor de siempre no era nada al ver que al aterrizar el proyectil ya había llegado a su lugar.

Sonrió de manera ancha observando como la pelota rebotaba unas últimas veces del otro lado hasta terminar rodando por el lugar y chocar con la pared. El eco de los golpes se repitió unos segundos más antes de desaparecer del todo y él encontrarse en el silencio absoluto que lo rodeaba.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer eso? —Se escuchó de pronto y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en su lugar. De forma veloz se dio vuelta para observar al culpable de todo eso, el pequeño espía del cual estaba seguro reconocía la molesta voz de niño mimado y chillón. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al hallar la mirada azulina de Kageyama Tobio, el enano más molesto del universo, y también le irritaba la forma en como éste lo observaba sin titubear un solo segundo. Entre sus manos afirmaba su propio balón de volley el cual tenía signos de estar gastado con el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Tooru sin aparentar una actitud tranquila como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial frente a las chicas. Apoyó una mano en su cintura al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada altanera al menor.

Tobio no se inmuto ni un poco, tampoco cambió su expresión de tranquilidad.

—Que sí me enseñas a hacer eso —especificó con calma para luego hacer un ligero gesto con la barbilla en dirección al otro lado de la cancha, donde seguramente el balón había caído y todavía se encontraba ahí—, ese salto que tú haces.

«¿Otra vez esta con eso? ¿Acaso nunca se rinde?», pensó con irritación.

—¿Me enseñas? —insistió Kageyama sin echarse para atrás.

Oikawa había pasado por alto las palabras exactas que Tobio utilizaba para referirse a su forma de sacar. No le daba mayor importancia pero de haberlo hecho hubiera notado la manera en que él resaltaba el "tú" en cada una de sus oraciones. Para Kageyama su sempai era una persona de admirar, había visto a varios armadores (en la tele y en vivo) y aprendido de los que consideraba los mejores para él también poder avanzar, pero desde que había visto la forma en que tenía Tooru de saltar y moverse le había parecido espectacular. Algo nunca antes visto y que tampoco había observado en otra persona. Ese movimiento sólo él podía hacerlo, nadie más. En secreto había intentado imitarlo porque realmente le parecía algo impresionante, pero no había logrado hacerlo, no sabía la razón y de ahí nacía su necesidad de que le enseñara pero vez que le pedía eso simplemente se negaba.

Hoy era su última oportunidad porque mientras su sempai se iba a otra escuela superior a continuar con su vida (además de seguro mejorar mucho en el volley) él se hallaría atrapado ahí dos años más hasta poder darle alcance. No tenía idea cuándo sería la próxima vez que se encontraran; tal vez como compañeros (existía la ligera posibilidad) o también como rivales. Lo había pensado de manera seria en su casa y cayó en la cuenta que la razón por la que no le quería enseñar tal vez era justo por eso; porque algún día podrían ser rivales (ambos eran armadores, después de todo) y era obvio que nadie quería ayudar a su rival a mejorar. De todas formas no deseaba rendirse porque se negaba de manera rotunda a ser menos que Oikawa, él tenía que alcanzarlo, necesitaba hacerlo y demostrar que también podía ser como él.

Era uno de los armadores que más admirada, a pesar de los regaños, insultos y actitudes infantiles además de ariscas que tenía hacia él. Eso nunca lo había entendido porque Kageyama no recordaba haber sido grosero con él en ningún momento, de partida su madre siempre había sido muy estricta en cuanto a eso; debía respetar a los mayores, etc, a veces tenía ciertas dificultades con aquello porque las personas que lo rodeaban (en general adultos) seguían insistiendo en él como un "genio", hasta hace tiempo no estaba seguro de esa palabra y sólo le causaba confusión porque no era la persona más brillante del salón de clases, de hecho pasaba a regañadientes la mayoría de sus materias. Fue cuando entró al club de volley de la escuela, donde podía comparar su forma de juego con la de otros de su edad, que comenzó a captar a qué se referían.

Intentaba ignorar ese hecho la mayoría del tiempo.

Tooru quitó un mechón de cabello de su frente y observó durante varios segundos al enano molesto.

—Ni en un millón de a-

—Por favor —insistió Tobio con más irritación que antes, su paciencia acabándose y dando un paso seguro hacia él. Apretó los dientes y la pelota entre sus manos con fuerza, como sí de esa forma evitara las ganas de asesinar a su sempai que de pronto lo inundaban—, siempre me dices que no pero ni si quiera sé el porqué.

—Ja —resopló Oikawa girando el rostro hacia el otro lado del gimnasio, evitando cualquier clase de contacto visual con el moreno—, como odio a los genios —murmuró en voz tan baja que Tobio no logró escucharlo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa de pronto la ampolleta se prendió en su cabeza, se enderezó en su lugar y de forma rápida se acercó lo suficiente a Tobio para quitarle el balón de las manos. Lo sujetó durante un segundo y luego caminó a una distancia que consideró segura. Todavía los dos en el gimnasio y sólo escuchando sus pasos contra el suelo del lugar, Kageyama lo observaba anonado porque la emoción de saber que por fin su sempai le instruiría en volley era demasiado para él. El mayor se detuvo todavía sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos y una sonrisa que podía considerarse la de un ángel caído adornó sus facciones—. Ve y aprende, Tobio-chan —musitó con los labios apretados.

Todo fue muy rápido para Kageyama, quien ya había observado varias veces la forma en que su sempai lanzaba, se encandiló con la manera elegante que tenía para tomar el balón y después con su forma para saltar, entonces antes de que pudiera seguir con la mirada la trayectoria de la pelota sintió un golpe en el rostro (para ser exactos en su frente) y traspilló hacia atrás hasta caer en el suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero que no tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar a doler.

Tooru Oikawa sin nada de culpa se acercó al pequeño que seguía tirado, sobándose la zona afectada. Si lloraba sería un exagerado, cualquiera sabía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a que las pelotas aterrizaran en sus caras, en especial cuando se está aprendiendo. Le faltaban números para contar las veces que a él le había ocurrido.

—_Auch… _—gimió Tobio en voz baja, lanzándole una mirada molesta a su sempai que se veía tan fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Has aprendido? —inquirió él con malicia y observándose las uñas sin ninguna clase de interés. Debía admitir que era divertido molestar a ese pequeño Tobio tan molesto que le había tocado conocer.

Por la mente de Kageyama se cruzaron mil insultos que podía dedicar en ese momento, cosas ingeniosas e incluso lanzarle una mirada de desprecio total por tal acción, pero al contrario no hizo ninguna de ellas. Se levantó de manera lenta, limpiando sus pantalones en el proceso y observó a Oikawa sin inmutarse. Su frente se encontraba roja ahí donde el balón le había golpeado pero él no le daba importancia.

Tomando aire soltó lo que quería decir desde la mañana:

—Nos vemos, Oikawa-sempai.

Tooru parpadeó, tardando un tiempo efímero en entender a qué se refería el enano pero cuando lo hizo arrugó la nariz y ladeó el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Te estás despidiendo?

Él asintió.

—Que tonto —musitó Oikawa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de observar al menor—. Sabes qué. Algún día podríamos volver a vernos y hay gran posibilidad de que seamos rivales, Tobio-chan —su nombre lo soltó con toda la sorna la cual era posible reunir en ese momento—, y entonces no tendré problemas en demostrarte quién de los dos es mejor, o sea yo. Iré con todo lo que pueda contra ti.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, escuchando atento las palabras de quien fue su sempai esos años. Al final se encogió de hombros y asintió, formando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

—No puedo esperar a ese momento.

—Veremos quién es mejor armador.

Con eso Oikawa terminó por reírse, dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar hacia la salida. Tenía que encontrar a Iwa-chan para irse de una buena vez de la escuela.

…

Años después volverían a encontrarse y como Tooru había supuesto serían rivales de equipos contrarios. Jugarían dos partidos antes de que tuviera que graduarse de la escuela, dejando su puesto de capitán y uno de los armadores más impresionantes de la prefectura a quien le siguiera de cerca los pasos. Su relación ya no sería la de siempre porque ambos crecieron y evolucionaron en sus habilidades, aunque Tooru tenía claro que lo que él había avanzado Kageyama también.

La rivalidad cuesta caro.

Las burlas por parte del castaño seguían presentes.

Oikawa se sentía impresionado que el genio Kageyama Tobio (apodado "El Rey" por ser un dictador con quienes serían su equipo) de pronto se encontrara con compañeros con los cuales se entendía. Eso era extraño, porque Tooru no se había equivocado y gran parte de la adolescencia de Kageyama se la pasó dándole órdenes a sus compañeros al saberse mejor que ellos.

Se encontraron de nuevo, cuando Oikawa tenía dieciocho y junto con los de tercer año de Aobajōsai estaban "celebrando" su graduación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos terminaron conversando, Kageyama con dieciséis años y toda una vida escolar por delante, un millón de partidos por jugar y quién sabe por ganar. Él se volvería ahora uno de los mejores armadores de la prefectura, estaba seguro de eso.

Por algunas razón ambos terminaron compartiendo alcohol y la cama. La diferencia de edad e incluso su rivalidad siendo olvidada en esos momentos de pasión compartida, nada de eso importó durante la noche que pasaron juntos (la que creían como la única y última).

Días después Tooru se fue a la universidad (donde seguiría jugando y también estudiando una carrera) a Tokio, mientras Kageyama se quedaba donde lo había dejado, sin si quiera tener una forma de contactarse. Sólo quedando los recuerdos de una vida escolar compartida que parecía haber sido hace años y partidos llenos de emociones que el viento se encargaba de borrar del lugar.

Oikawa rezaba no encontrarse nunca más con Tobio-chan, aunque por supuesto el tiempo también era cruel.

* * *

**N.A:**

Con esto se termina el prólogo de lo que sería la verdadera historia (¿qué? ¿Creían que había comenzado? Pues no). Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo (Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera Nitta). Hay que darle más amor a esta pareja olvidada.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	3. I El tiempo siempre cobra sus impuestos

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**I. ****El tiempo siempre cobra sus impuestos. **

**1.**

—¡Ah, maldición!

Dando un salto en su lugar Tooru siseó por lo bajo durante unos segundos en los cuales el eco se devolvió, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con violencia brutal y la contracción de sus músculos adoloridos a causa del día anterior. Los dientes le castañeaban como si intentara comunicarse en clave Morse dando un mensaje de rescate urgente y durante los segundos siguientes en que el ruido que él mismo había hecho al maldecir a medio mundo desapareció, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua impactando sobre la baldosa fría y resbalosa de la ducha.

Resopló en su lugar durante unos momentos. Se dio ánimos mentales al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo para poder darle alcance a la llave del agua, con el fin de poder regular la temperatura del agua que salía pero sus intentos se reducían a la nada. No servía de absolutamente nada porque seguía corriendo igual de congelada como si la mantuviera a la temperatura mínima.

«Estúpida tubería y control del agua», pensó con odio para sus adentros intentando olvidar el frío que sentía en cada músculo. Se abrazaba a sí mismo para mantener alguna clase de calor con él pero sabía que era estúpido.

Rindiéndose ante el hecho (porque ya había pasado tiempo suficiente) se obligó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía mientras sujetaba el champú entre sus manos congeladas y se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con fiereza para asegurarse de aprovechar el agua. Odiaba tener que ducharse rápido porque le daba la sensación que lo hacía mal, pero en ese momento sentía más desprecio hacia el pensamiento en que en cinco segundos tendría que meterse de cuerpo completo bajo el chorro de agua para enjugarse el cabello y no una vez, sino dos (ahora podía evitar el impacto completo moviéndose hacia la zona más alejada que podía dentro del reducido espacio de la ducha). Intentaba ser rápido y de la misma forma trató que el impacto fuera el mínimo cuando se enjuagó el cabello para luego aplicar el bálsamo.

«Todo por ser guapo, todo por ser guapo. Para ser bello hay que ver estrellas», canturreó en su mente para darse ánimos mientras siseaba entre dientes y se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Todavía seguía temblando a causa del frío y las piernas le dolían mucho, pero no podía hacer nada.

Siete minutos exactos después (todo un récord personal) se hallaba saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, otra en la cabeza y una rodeando su espalda como si fuera una manta. No podía parar los temblores a los cuales estaba sometido su cuerpo y menos el castañeo de dientes que, con toda seguridad, se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta, para desgracia suya, que el departamento se encontraba tan frío como el baño, ¡si incluso podía ver el vaho que salía de entre sus labios morados! Aunque al menos podía vestirse. En ese momento no le sería una sorpresa si alguno de sus mechones se había endurecido a causa de escarcha.

No se podía pedir mucho cuando estaban comenzando noviembre. Los arboles ya no tenían hojas y era común el salir abrigados porque el viento era insoportable, en la mañana hacía tanto frío como en la noche y el poco sol que llegaba a golpear no calentaba ni un poco.

Si incluso se había visto en obligación de comenzar a utilizar la secadora del edificio, y eso que hasta hace unos días ni sabía cómo usarla.

Trotó hacia su habitación con los pies descalzos golpeando el frío suelo (de paso dejando un camino de agua por el cual lo más probable después recibiría un regaño y un golpe en el estómago o nuca), atravesó el diminuto pasillo y se encerró en su también diminuta habitación, la cual a pesar de todo no estaba nada mal una vez te acostumbrabas. Tenía una cama pegada a la pared donde estaba la ventana, un escritorio, un armario de dos puertas, lugar asignado para dejar sus balones de volley (porque tenía más de uno), un póster de una película llamada "Oldboy" que no había visto pero parecía buena y además de unas cuantas fotos sentimentales; la mayoría cuando era niño.

Por la ventana no podía ver mucho a causa del edificio que estaba frente a él y la ligera neblina, el reloj de su escritorio marcaba las seis de la mañana (más temprano de lo que esperaba), y el sol no saldría hasta una hora y media después.

Con rapidez desesperada se cambió de ropa; unos pantalones color caqui a juego con una playera blanca (la cual tenía un dibujo con la cabeza de un alien caricaturizado típico en la manga, por lo cual era de sus favoritas) y sobre ello un jersey de cuello alto celeste. Todo ese conjunto era terminado con unas converse oscuras desgastadas. El cabello lo vería después, cuando se secara. Ahora debía buscar las cosas que llevaría a clase ese día. Su ánimo se sentía mejor ahora que estaba vestido, el frío no podía traspasar capas de ropa.

Tomó su mochila que estaba tirada de manera triste junto al escritorio y observó su cuaderno de **Francés II** abierto en una página nada al azar, casi al final del cuaderno. Con su propia letra salía escrito: **"TRABAJO FINAL**", suponiendo las mayúsculas con que había escrito eso (además de subrayarlo dos veces) no podía ser ignorado y era algo jodidamente importante. La fecha de entrega dictaba para la última semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo cual le quedaba un mes y algo todavía, había tiempo, pero no es que francés fuera su mejor materia. Había pasado con uñas y dientes **Francés I** ¿ahora querían que se viera con el siguiente nivel? Nunca pidió estudiar el idioma, simplemente tuvo que elegir entre las diferentes opciones de idioma extranjero cuando ingresó a la carrera, era: francés, español o alemán. Sólo se fue por lo que no le molestaba tanto. En lo que estudiaba ya tenía que pasar por inglés obligatorio.

Tooru no era un fanático de los idiomas.

Sea como fuese tenía que hacerlo, aunque difería mucho con su trabajo asignado. A penas se sabía los tiempos verbales en francés y sus notas en aquel ramo respectivo eran muy bajas, ¿cómo quería la profesora (loca) que hiciera un ensayo analítico de veinte páginas o más sobre _Le Petit Prince_? Las únicas palabras con las que estaba levemente familiarizado era "omelet" y ni si quiera estaba seguro si eso era francés.

Se encogió de hombros y echó el cuaderno a la mochila espaciosa junto con más lápices inútiles que sólo utilizaban espacio. Lo más importante lo tenía ya listo desde la noche anterior; sus shorts deportivos, playera de práctica y rodilleras, además de las zapatillas que usaba en el gimnasio.

Cuando salió de su habitación con la mochila al hombro todavía se sentía resentido por el tema de la ducha. Ya vería qué hacer respecto a eso, tal vez podría comprar algún café de camino para poder entrar en calor porque tenía los pies congelados.

**2.**

Tecleó el punto final del primer párrafo de su gran ensayo para luego arrugar el ceño con fiereza y formar una mueca de ira en los labios. Su dedo índice cayó de manera pesada sobre la tecla para borrar todo lo antes escrito, casi como si deseara atravesar tanto el computador como la mesa que había debajo. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de las letras desapareciendo con rapidez hasta que sólo se encontró con una página vacía donde arriba rezaba en letras mayúsculas "**INTRODUCCIÓN".** En muchas horas de intenso trabajo sólo tenía eso escrito y podía sentirse a gusto para decir que lo convencía para dejarlo como estaba pero nada más salía de su cabeza. Estaba en blanco y las manecillas del reloj moviéndose una tras otra no hacían nada más que estresarlo a cada segundo transcurrido.

Sus nervios estaban crispados y sentía los testículos hinchados de tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición, incluso las piernas las tenía entumecidas.

Había tomado cinco tazas de café y tenía la vejiga amenazando por explotar pero se negaba a levantarse hasta que al menos terminara un maldito párrafo. No podía ser que algo así le ganara a él. Sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras bailaban frente a sus ojos pero no conseguía atraparlas para enviarlas al ensayo que debería tener, mínimo, a la mitad de un desarrollo genial que le diera la mejor nota de la vida. Los ojos se le cerraban y el cuello ardía, le hubiera encantado recibir un masaje en ese momento, en especial sí era dado por una hermosa chica pero para mala suerte suya era 1) Soltero 2) Compartía piso con un chico 3) Su edificio estaba casi lleno de estudiantes que pasaban su tiempo fumando hierba o abuelos que paseaban a sus horribles perros-ratas y 4) Era soltero.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, observó el techo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a inhalar y exhalar. Repitió la secuencia unas cuantas veces hasta que pensó que estaba lo suficientemente relajado pero se detuvo al momento en que notó que se estaba quedando dormido ahí mismo. Poco faltaba para que abandonara el mundo de la realidad junto con su ensayo sin terminar y pasara al onírico. Unos segundos más en eso para que sintiera que Alicia era quien le daría un espléndido masaje en la espalda.

—Mierda… —susurró golpeando su puño contra el mesón debajo de él. Éste se tambaleó por el movimiento junto a los objetos que tenían encima, los cuales constaban por: una taza de café (vacía), un florero sin flores (porque ninguno de los dos era fanático de ellas y para lo único que lo utilizaban era dejar porquerías), además de en ese momento particular muchos cuadernos, apuntes y papeles desparramados.

Un silbido lo detuvo de su bloqueo mental y le hizo alzar la mirada para observar como su compañero de piso (maldito cabrón) aparecía por el pasillo mientras le lanzaba una de sus significativas miradas de Soy-mejor-que-tú. Tenía la sonrisa arrogante de siempre y analizaba todo a su alrededor sin perder su toque especial. Su cabello estaba humedecido y el pensamiento de un resfrío cruzó fugaz por su mente para luego desaparecer.

—Buenos días, Iwa-chan —saludó jovial el muy idiota.

Hajime gruñó en respuesta.

—¿En serio te quedaste despierto toda la noche? —inquirió con curiosidad pero un tono sugerente a mofa. Los nervios tocados de Hajime por la falta de sueño en ese momento amenazaban con volverse una bomba nuclear por culpa de escuchar la irritante voz de Oikawa, agregando el hecho de mirarlo tan fresco como una lechuga ahí parado mientras que él debía verse como el desastre en persona—Son las seis de la mañana, ¿avanzaste algo?

—Argh, cállate, ¿quieres? Si hubiera avanzado algo no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo —siseó con fiereza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tenía jaqueca.

Tooru no se tomó eso de mala manera, conocía ya bastante bien a su amigo y tenía experiencia tratando con su duro carácter. Sabía que ahora estaba más irritado que de costumbre por culpa del ensayo que no podía comenzar y es que desde su lugar podía observar que la página seguía en blanco. Eso era amenazante y, aunque intentara hacerlo sentir mejor de alguna manera era imposible porque todavía si le dijera algo parecido a "Tranquilo, yo todavía ni he comenzado el mío", sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lo más probable es que algo así sería el peor consuelo para Iwa-chan.

Al final sólo sonrió y dejó su mochila sobre el mesón sin preocuparse de aplastar algo importante.

—Bueno, entonces deberías ir a ducharte porque no creo que quieras estar sentado aquí fermentando como un vegetal el resto del día —ronroneó sin perder su sonrisa mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para poder apoyar los codos en el mesón y luego su mejilla en una de sus manos. Observaba sin perder detalle a su amigo, quien se veía fatal por culpa de las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Frunció los labios al verlo, pobre de él ya que al contrario suyo no había sido bendecido con una belleza increíble por lo cual debería más que nadie cuidar su aspecto. Ya se lo había dicho en algunas ocasiones pero lo único que ganaba era golpes que le dejaban moretones nada atractivos—. Apestas, Iwa-chan, desde mi habitación se puede sentir —agregó con una risa diabólica y la risa escapando por su garganta para ser emitida entre sus labios.

—Vete al demonio —farfulló Iwaizumi cerrando su laptop con rapidez. Se levantó de su lugar y restregó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo bostezó como nunca en la vida.

A pesar de su respuesta comenzó a hacer el camino hacia el baño, siguiendo el consejo de Oikawa. Éste sólo lo observó caminar a paso zombi mientras lanzaba miradas sugerentes al desastre que había dejado. Tenía claro que lo ordenaría más tarde porque no podía quedar así, pero de todos modos hubiera sido genial darle un comentario al respecto porque Iwa-chan siempre se quejaba de que él era un desordenado, aunque no era así. Oikawa renunció a ese fuerte impulso al ver lo demacrado que se notaba su compañero, de hecho ni si quiera se imaginaba cómo se mantendría despierto el resto del día.

Cuando el moreno desapareció por la puerta Oikawa suspiró y se encaminó al refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, aunque dudaba que quedara algo comestible pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Su departamento compartido era lo bastante grande para ambos y a pesar de lo mucho que convivían Iwa-chan todavía no lo había ahogado con una almohada mientras dormía, lo cual era un gran logro. El lugar constaba de un salón con cocina americana, la cual constaba con el famoso mesón multiuso que también hacía de barrera divisora entre ambas zonas, no tenían espacio para una mesa de comedor así que eso les servía tanto para cocinar como estudiar en caso de. Luego, más adentro, había un pasillo largo que daba a dos habitaciones; la de Tooru estaba al fondo mientras que la de Iwa-chan a la mitad y también tenían un solo baño (el que siempre fallaba). Algo que le agradaba mucho era la espaciosa terraza que tenían, era lo bastante grande para tener una mesa y dos sillas y seguir con lugar de sobra. Aun estando en Tokio su zona no había sido invadida por edificios gigantes que taparan su vista y estando en un onceavo piso se sentía beneficiado. Le gustaba observar desde ahí hacia abajo a las personas que pasaban por las calles.

Cantando una melodía inventada se agachó para observar mejor el refrigerador pero lo que veía (o mejor dicho lo que no veía) era bastante deprimente. A penas y tenían comida para los dos, aunque eso era tanta responsabilidad suya como de Iwa-chan porque comprar era cosa de ambos pero siempre daba pereza hacer tales tareas. El objeto estaba tan vacío que daban ganas de llorar el solo verlo pero a pesar de todo tenía algunas cosas, aunque Tooru mantenía la ligera sospecha que alguna de ellas estaban vencidas (estaba seguro que los yogurts de frutilla de al fondo no se habían movido de su lugar desde hace unos meses atrás). Ahora viendo eso no tenían ninguna excusa para no ir a comprar, pero verían para qué les alcanzaría porque de todos modos podían comprar en la universidad o en el camino pero el dinero que sus padres les enviaban (y lo que ganaban por sus propios logros) lo utilizaban en otras cosas. Seguramente tendrían más dinero si las impresiones y fotocopias de la facultad no fueran tan jodidamente caras.

—_Tch _—chasqueó la lengua con irritación para sacar un simple jugo de caja sabor naranja que sabía no estaba vencido porque él mismo lo había comprado hace tres días atrás. Tendría que conformarse con _eso _como un desayuno y rezar por no desmayarse de fatiga. En serio tendrían que ir a comprar, no podía ser posible que el refrigerador se viera tan pobre y la mayoría de "alimentos" que ahí fuera alcohol. Algo estaba ocurriendo que no estaba procesando bien—¡Iwa-chan, no hay comida! —gritoneó con fiereza sin importarle despertar a los ya despiertos vecinos madrugadores, quienes seguían durmiendo a esas horas no tendría más opción que levantarse—¡Iwa-chan, hay que ir a comprar ahora! ¡Iwa-chan! —siguió gritando mientras caminaba por el lugar para apoyarse de nuevo en el mesón y sorber por la pajilla transparente de la caja, a poco se iba tiñendo de un color anaranjado por culpa del jugo. El sabor agridulce se expandió por sus papilas gustativas. Un escalofrió atravesó su espina dorsal.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—¡MIERDA, IMBECIL, SIGUE GRITANDO Y TE LANZÓ DE LA TERRAZA PARA ABAJO! ¡Ya te escuche! —gritó en respuesta su amigo pero su voz se escuchaba extraña por estar en el baño y también por culpa de tener el agua corriendo.

Oikawa frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo salía un poco de vapor. ¿Acaso Hajime tenía agua caliente? ¿Y por qué él no había tenido esa bendición?

Era una injusticia.

—¡Iwa-chan! —volvió a gritar con fiereza todavía con el ceño fruncido y jugando con las hojas de apuntes de su compañero. Como siempre su letra era un desastre del mismo modo que los apuntes; el título estaba en una parte y el resto de lo que había tomado se desperdiciaba por una zona de la hoja y otra, abajo y arriba, incluso habían oraciones escritas de manera vertical para que pudieran caber—¿Tienes agua caliente? —siguió tomando jugo para luego juguetear con la pajilla, mordiéndola con los caninos e intentando descifrar lo que había escrito.

—¡Sí —respondió desde el baño a modo grito. Oikawa frunció el ceño por lo injusta que era la vida, lo lógico es que él (quien se había duchado primero y más temprano) fuera el que se pudiera duchar sin problemas porque el calefón del edificio no estaba siendo explotado por todas las personas que se daban sus duchas matutinas.

La vida era injusta para Tooru.

Después de un tiempo de silencio en que Iwaizumi, todavía con el champú a medio escurrir por su cabeza, proceso todo el asunto gritó de vuelta:

—¡Deja de molestarme y lárgate de una vez! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Oikawa aplastó la caja para dejarla en el mesón (total que Iwa-chan igual iba a ordenar ahí)) y se enderezó en su lugar. Estiró los brazos hacia el techo para despertar los músculos adormecidos de su espalda y parpadeó repetidas veces, bostezó como un gato. Terminó por echarle una mirada al reloj de pared que tenían y se dio cuenta que en algo tenía razón, estaba con el tiempo justo y el próximo tren pasaría en unos cuantos minutos. Ahora tendría que correr para alcanzarlo a tiempo.

«Maldición, Iwa-chan debe ser un psíquico», pensó con gracia para alcanzar su mochila y echársela al hombro.

Corrió a tomar sus llaves con su hermoso llavero de alien y abrió la puerta de entrada. El pasillo del piso lo recibió con un ligero aire frío que le hizo estremecerse en su lugar, con la mayor agilidad que pudo descolgó su abrigo oscuro lo suficientemente grueso para protegerlo del frío mañanero y su bufanda. Una vez todo listo tomó la perilla de la puerta e inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro:

—¡Iwa-chan, me voy!

Tardó unos segundos en recibir una respuesta que podría parecer un ladrido:

—¡Sí, sí, ya lárgate de una vez!

—Nos vemos en la facultad —terminó por decir en un tono alto que no alcanzaba al grito, justo había escuchado como se cerraba la llave del agua.

—Nos vemos luego. No pierdas el tren.

Oikawa sonrió como un niño y salió del departamento para cerrar tras de sí. A pesar de todos los insultos (y golpes) que recibía por parte de Iwaizumi le encantaba compartir departamento con él porque era su mejor amigo. Desde que había llegado a Tokio para estudiar se sintió tranquilo al saber que no venía solo, sino con su compañero de toda la vida. Juntos pudieron acostumbrarse al diferente rumbo que tenía la ciudad y era genial saber que tenía un hogar al cual volver en aquel lugar desconocido donde alguien lo estaba esperando. Le hacía sentir más en casa al llegar, saludar y que le respondieran "Bienvenido a casa" con una voz familiar. Del mismo modo cuando se despedía era genial que alguien respondiera a eso.

Hajime podía ser todo lo huraño que quisiera pero se preocupaba por Oikawa del mismo modo que él lo hacía por el otro.

Tooru, después de todo, no era muy bueno estando solo. Se aburría de las personas que no le interesaban, eso era cierto, del mismo modo que las desechaba como basura pero aquellas personas que quería las mantenía cerca de él. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas. Hajime era de esas personas especiales.

«Alcanzo a llegar, alcanzo a llegar», repitió en su mente intentando relajarse, pensó en lo lejos que estaba la universidad y el nerviosismo se movió por su cabeza dando volteretas de gimnasia.

Presionó el botón del ascensor y se removió en su lugar mientras veía como en la pantalla sobre éste se mostraba en qué piso iba.

—Buenos días, Oikawa —saludó una voz cordial y familiar.

Saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa del saludo y de manera veloz se giró para observar a la persona. Era más bajo que él (por mucho) pero le sonreía como todas las mañanas desde que lo conocía. Estaba vestido con un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda blanca que resaltaba su piel pálida. Los lentes se le resbalaban por la nariz y su cabello oscuro estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

Tooru sonrió con amabilidad. Justo esa mañana no tenía ganas de socializar pero ya qué, no podía ser grosero con esa persona que era tan amable con él. Les había regalado una taza de azúcar en su momento de escasez, la mayoría de ésta se iba rápido por culpa del consumo de café por parte de ambos pero ahora era algo que había aumentado gracias a los exámenes y ensayos finales. Hajime estaba vuelto loco con todo ello y él también, ambos se habían pasado desvelados preparando trabajos y pruebas varios días.

Iwa-chan por sus notas que deseaba mantener. Él porque _necesitaba _sacar la carrera y el entrenador del equipo lo jodería sí no podía seguir por culpa de repetir un curso.

—Buenos días, Takeda-san.

—¿Cómo está tu mañana? No te ves muy bien —comentó el adulto sin perder su pequeña sonrisa.

Era increíble lo mucho que ese sujeto podía sonreír sin parecer cínico.

—Bien —se limitó a responder con un encogimiento de hombros—, bueno es que no he dormido mucho… por los exámenes finales de la carrera y todo eso…

—Fin de año siempre es una época difícil para los estudiantes —Takeda comentó soltando una ligera carcajada que pareció ser la de un duendecillo—. Da todo lo que puedas para pasar con lo mejor, ánimo —musitó observándolo directamente a los ojos con la mejor de las disposiciones.

Era muy amable y sincero, casi todo lo contrario a Oikawa quien era sarcástico y cínico la mayor parte del tiempo con las personas. No era su culpa tener que mantener una reputación tanto en su universidad como en el equipo. Desde que era joven era así por lo cual se había acostumbrado.

—Gracias —susurró sonriendo un poco de manera sincera—. Igual a usted.

Hubieran seguido conversando pero gracias al cielo, el ascensor abrió sus puertas y lo único que hablaron durante el corto viaje hacia el primer piso es que Oikawa tenía que hacer las compras y Takeda mantenía una pila de exámenes sobre su mesa de trabajo esperando por ser revisados.

Tooru no estaba muy seguro si mientras uno más viejo se hacía se volvía más arisco o era su caso particular.

**3.**

—Buen trabajo hoy, Oikawa.

—Gracias, entrenador —murmuró por cortesía mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios. El sudor empapaba su piel y su respiración se encontraba agitada, lo cual era normal después de estar entrenando casi hora y media. La práctica matutina ya había sido finalizada y la mayoría de sus compañeros se dirigían a las duchas, pero como él odiaba tener que esperar sumado a los lugares abarrotados de gente prefería optimizar el tiempo practicando un poco más hasta que las duchas se vaciaran.

El hombre adulto asintió con una sonrisa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si era real o falsa.

—Siempre te quedas más tarde que los demás, ¿no? Eso te hace uno de los mejores Armadores que hemos tenido —halagó sin perder su sonrisa que marcaba las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Reconocía que había gente (obvio adultos) los cuales se veían casi bien con ese tipo de arrugas, era un tipo de aire maduro que se generaba, pero también había personas que en sencillas palabras se veían horribles. En el caso de ese hombre pertenecía al segundo grupo.

«Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé, viejo decrepito».

—Gracias, me esfuerzo para ser el mejor —sonrió apretando la pelota entre sus manos. Era extraño pero por su estatura, ya que a lo largo de los años se había vuelto un chico alto, Tooru estaba acostumbrado a ver a los adultos desde una altura superior o igual. El entrenador de la universidad era más alto que él por unos cuantos centímetros pero al fin y al cabo lo superaba en estatura, por eso inclinaba el cuello ligeramente hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos.

Tooru dio un paso sugerente hacia el lado para darle a entender al entrenador que no deseaba seguir hablando con él, de hecho si observaba hacia las duchas podía darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo habían salido. No tenía idea qué hora era pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse todo el día en el gimnasio. Su primera clase comenzaba a las nueve y media de la mañana, la práctica comenzaba a las siete y terminaba a las ocho y media.

Encogió los hombros y apretó el balón entre sus manos de nuevo.

—Bueno… creo que es mejor que-

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —la pregunta interesada del entrenador cortó su propio comentario y con él el intento para salir de ahí. Oikawa parpadeó durante unos segundos para luego caer en cuenta a qué se refería exactamente. Por inercia movió su pierna lesionada, la misma desde que tenía quince años y siempre vendaba cuando practicaba o estaba en un partido—¿Sigue doliendo?

—No —mintió a medias con rapidez, la verdad es que no era un dolor insoportable pero sí podía llegar a ser molesto en ciertas ocasiones. Por esa razón se vendaba lo mejor que podía y de ser necesario utilizaba su venda cuando iba a la universidad o estaba en casa. Además tomaba anti-inflamatorios—. No duele mucho, simplemente molesta un poco pero nada que no se pueda soportar —musitó con un encogimiento de hombros mientras restaba importancia al asunto.

—Bien, es importante que la cuides porque de lo contrario podrías terminar siendo aislado del volley para siempre.

—Eso no pasara —cortó con rapidez y seriedad. Su rostro ensombreciéndose sin que pudiera evitarlo al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza el balón hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Pensar en una cosa parecida le revolvía el estómago. No podía (ni quería) imaginar su vida sin poder hacer el deporte que amaba por culpa de una pierna estúpida que lo limitaba en sus habilidades—. Si me disculpa tengo clases pronto y ya voy tarde, así que me voy —se despidió más tajante de lo que había esperado pero no era su culpa que la gente tocara su lado más sensible con comentarios que nadie les había pedido.

Oikawa ya se había alejado varios pasos en dirección a las duchas cuando la voz del entrenador lo alcanzó, sin una pisca de resentimiento o culpabilidad por sus propias palabras:

—Nos vemos pronto, Oikawa.

Sin pensar más al respecto Tooru entró a los cambiadores, caminó directamente a su casillero para sacar sus cosas y luego se dirigió a una de las duchas vacías, todavía sintiendo la forma en que la cabeza le daba vueltas alrededor de la conversación. Esperaba que la segunda ducha del día (que sería más rápida que la primera) fuera capaz de darle algún tipo de relajación.

Antes de entrar tuvo que sacarse tanto la ropa al igual que la venda que cuidadosamente utilizaba en su rodilla derecha. Eso siempre era lo más tedioso porque debía cuidar que no se mojara o estirara de más, ya que de lo contrario tendría que comprar una nueva porque esa no le serviría. De todos modos tenía unas cuantas más en casa, pero era increíble lo poco que podían llegar a durar cuando se usaban constantemente.

Listo eso se duchó con rapidez, simplemente pensando en que no deseaba llegar tarde a su clase porque ya tenía suficiente con las tareas de los profesores y los exámenes finales. Lo último que deseaba ahora era una reprimida que le generara más trabajo. También podían no dejarlo entrar al salón, y eso no sería un problema mayor de no ser que estaban con los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina. Cualquier cosa que el profesor hablara en esos momentos podía entrar en la prueba. Tooru no se daría el lujo de perder puntos por algo así.

Se tardó un tiempo récord y una vez listo salió, se vistió y sin si quiera despedirse de alguien (porque ahí no había ninguna persona que le interesara), volvió a salir del lugar para atravesar el gimnasio en ese momento silencioso y encaminarse al campus de la facultad. Seguía corriendo un viento frío pero no era tanto como más temprano, cuando había tenido que esperar el tren, era soportable y además los rayos del sol se colaban entre las nubes.

Mientras caminaba al imponente edificio se dio cuenta como algunas chicas se detenían a verlo pero decidió ignorarlo porque en ese momento no se encontraba capaz de hablar con nadie en buenos términos.

«Es como un mal presentimiento», pensó con gracia mientras recapacitaba todo lo ocurrido (lo cual no era mucho en realidad). Tal vez su instinto le estaba intentando decir algo pero él no podía entenderlo.

Atravesó la puerta principal e ingresó al edificio repletó de gente que iba de un lado para otro. Algunos leían mientras caminaban, otros portaban grandes materiales y eran varios los que tenían el mismo aspecto de Hajime; o sea con ojeras bajos los ojos que eran la clara evidencia de noches de desvelo, eso simplemente aumentaba el aspecto de demacrados que todo estudiante universitario tenía en los exámenes finales de semestre. Tooru todavía tenía que subir hasta el tercer piso para encontrar el aula de su asignatura, pero por causa de tiempo normalmente utilizaba las escaleras…

—¡El Gran Rey! —se escuchó una voz grave tras su espalda, mencionaba un nombre que sólo podía ser dirigido a él. No faltó mucho para que sintiera como un brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros y un peso lo hacía tambalearse hacia un costado—¿Qué haces subiendo las escaleras? ¿Acaso tu pierna se ha curado mágicamente? Deberías ser un poco más responsable de tu cuerpo.

Maldita fuera su suerte que siempre que estaba de malas se encontraba a medio mundo.

Parecía que Tooru no se había levantado ese día con el pie derecho.

Suspiró y formó una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Ladeó el rostro para observar al chico que estaba tan cerca de él y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, conocía desde hace bastante tiempo. Era cierto que nunca habían sido amigos cercanos por culpa de estar en diferentes equipos, además de la distancia que los separaba y que eran limitadas las ocasiones en que habían cruzado palabra pero en sus años de instituto ambos fueron capitanes de sus respectivos equipos por los cuales si tuvieron que tratar. Ahora que Oikawa estudiaba en Tokio, lo que era considerado como sus territorios, fue una extraña jugada del destino el llegar el primer día para inscribirse al equipo y darse cuenta que ese chico también estaba ahí.

Incluso tenían algunas clases juntos.

—Kuroo —saludó con desgana sin fingir estar aunque sea un poco emocionado. Se removió en su lugar para alejar al otro y estando de frente se encontró con su siempre fiel sonrisa burlona además de los ojos medio felinos que tenía. Su cabello era un desastre, como lo tenía cuando iban al instituto, igual de indomable y feo. Oikawa nunca había comprendido como algunas chicas (porque sí, las hubo) tuvieron las agallas de admirar a ese tipo tan desastroso que podía ser considerado el diablo en persona.

El mencionado ensanchó su sonrisa y lo miró desde su altura. Para mala suerte suya, de las pocas personas que conocía eran más altos que él (además del entrenador) estaba ese sujeto con el cual se vio obligado a convivir.

—¿Llegando de la práctica?

—Sí, a la cual no fuiste, según veo. Sigue de esa forma y puede ser que alguien te cambie —se burló Oikawa con una sonrisa amable pero maliciosa. Sus ojos se enfocaron completamente en el chico que le bloqueaba el paso. A su alrededor los demás alumnos iban y venían con rapidez, sin detenerse a observar la escena que ocurría entre ambos—. ¿Acaso te has quedado dormido?

—Como sea, yo no voy a las prácticas de madrugada, ¿sabes?

«Ugh, maldito gato rastrero», el pensamiento lleno de irritación pasó por su mente como un tren.

—Además en estos equipos ya no te cambian. Creo que estás un poco tocado, Oikawa —sonrió con amabilidad el moreno.

—Lo que digas… me tengo que ir para no hablar contigo más y también por las clases, así que… adiós.

Con un rápido movimiento Oikawa se escabulló por el lado del más alto, aunque no tuvo que avanzar mucho en la escalera para sentir como alguien caminaba a su lado sin preocupaciones y no debía ser un genio (malditos sean) para darse cuenta que era justamente la persona de la que estaba escapando. Al parecer su escape no estaba dando resultado.

—Vamos a la misma clase, sabiondo —musitó Kuroo sin perder su sonrisa amigable—. Al menos la primera.

Tooru chasqueó la lengua con irritación y se dio de golpes mentales al darse cuenta que era cierto. Después de todo, era la persona que siempre lo distraía cuando tenía que tomar apuntes.

**4.**

—…Entonces podemos concluir que cuando hablamos de «ficción» como una clasificación para la literatura nos referimos a…

Tooru suspiró con desgana al tiempo que hacía otra línea en la esquina de su cuaderno. Había varias más e incluso un intento de dibujo (entre ellos una pelota de volley que termino pareciendo una de básquet). Hace más de media hora se había rendido de tomar apuntes porque la profesora era tan aburrida que los ojos se le cerraban solos. Desde su posición estratégica, sentado al lado de la ventana en los últimos asientos, podía observar a todos los demás y veía como los de adelante sólo observaban el cuaderno pero cabeceaban.

Era normal. Recordaba de manera perfecta su primer año con aquella maestra. Como había intentado ser un alumno ejemplar se sentó en los primeros asientos y ese fue el peor error de su vida. Si bien la señora no había dicho ni el título y su cabeza comenzaba a amenazar con estrellarse contra la mesa.

La razón por la que Tooru se sentaba junto a la ventana era porque podía observar hacia afuera y perderse de todo lo que fuera literatura.

Cuando él estaba en clase había muchos alumnos que tenían ventanas, así que se divertía observando a la humanidad en todo su esplendor. Incluso una vez observó una confesión de amor por ahí.

—_Pss. _

Suspiró con pesadez e intentó ignorar el ruido, pero pocos segundos después volvió a escucharse, con más fuerza que antes. Era obvio que sólo él podía oírlo, a lo máximo el rango de audición alcanzaba a la chica que tenían delante, esa con el feo peinado de coletas que no le agradaba para nada y además usaba un champú cero por ciento atractivo:

—_Pss. _

—¿Qué? —volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Kuroo sonriendo. Era _esa _sonrisa, la que tenía siempre que pensaba decir o hacer una estupidez y pensaba involucrarlo en ella.

Kuroo apuntó su propio cuaderno. Cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta que había algo escrito ahí. Con un poco de escepticismo acompañándolo Oikawa se encontró leyendo el mensaje:

"_Los chicos de la fraternidad van a hacer una fiesta esta noche; con mujerzuelas, jugo de naranja y chocolatinas. ¿Te apuntas?" _

Tooru lo observó enarcando una ceja. Kuroo fingía escuchar a la profesora que se esmeraba en hacer la clase como Dios manda pero era obvio que le lanzaba miradas para observar qué estaba haciendo. La verdad tuvo que leer el escrito dos veces porque la letra del chico era un poco muy difícil de entender. Al final se rindió, tomó su propio bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir la respuesta con letra clara y redonda.

"_¿Jugo de naranja?" _

_"Jugo de naranja con vodka. No puedo creer que no lo hayas pillado, santurrón". _Kuroo dibujó una cara al lado de eso, algo que sólo podía ser interpretado como la típica "póker face".

_"¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Y quién va a fiestas entre semana?" _

_"Mañana las clases están canceladas. Salió en el tablero de anuncio de la entrada." _

_"No leo esas porquerías". _

_"Pues deberías. ¿Te apuntas?". _Volvió a repetir la pregunta que Oikawa todavía no había respondido y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Pensaba en el trasnoche sí asistía a algo así, además de que había un supuesto ensayo muy importante que debía comenzar.

_"Vale". _

Cuando escribió eso Kuroo lo leyó y sonrió satisfecho, para luego volver a poner el cuaderno derecho y en orden frente a él. La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro el resto de la hora mientras Tooru pensaba lo oxidado que estaba en temas de fiestas. El primer año (cuando había sido un novato que se maravillaba con toda nimiedad), el mismo en el cual solía andar más apegado con Iwa-chan ya que iban de arriba para abajo juntos, solía salir casi todos los días. Fue su oportunidad para expandir su popularidad, la cual no tardó en estallar por la chispa. Fiesta que había él asistía, no importaba sí era de alguien que ni si quiera conocía era una buena oportunidad para conocer gente nueva. Con eso siempre arrastraba a Hajime cuando podía porque tampoco era la idea ir solo.

Después aquella emoción se le había pasado y sólo se concentró en su deporte, además de las clases. Ni si quiera había pensado en buscar otra novia desde que la antigua (que justamente había conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida a los de primera año) había terminado con él. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas para eso. De hecho había dejado de buscar chicas con las cuales tontear un poco, a veces para desgastar tensiones pero no era tan común, en ese caso prefería hacerlo solo y tranquilo porque estar con alguien siempre acarreaba problemas a futuro.

Tooru odiaba los problemas.

—¿Cuál creen que es la razón por la cual el escritor desea escribir? —preguntó la maestra al frente del salón. Sus gafas de pasta se resbalaban repetidas veces por su diminuta nariz y debían ser infinitas los tiempos en que se las arreglaba. Su mirada clara, como vidrios cristalinos, analizó todo el salón con ímpetu.

Un chico de la primera fila fue el primero en alzar la mano con motivación.

—¡Para expresarse! —opinó con lo que seguramente era una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oikawa suspiró.

La maestra asintió complacida por la participación.

—Todos buscamos la manera en la cual expresarnos.

—¡Para crear posibilidades! —esta vez quien comentaba era la chica del peinado feo que se sentaba frente a Tooru. Su voz al principio salió ligeramente temblorosa, como si no estuviera segura de lo que ella misma se encontraba diciendo y por alguna razón se la imaginó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, el escritor si escribe ficción puede tener infinitas posibilidades. En su mundo no hay ninguna ley terrenal que le impida hacer lo que desee —completó la maestra mientras caminaba por el frente del salón. Sus tacones anchos resonaban contra el suelo generando un eco que rebotaba entre pared y pared.

Ahora la mayoría de los alumnos levantaban la mano y daban su opinión, como si el valor hubiera sido impuesto en ellos.

«Menuda estupidez emocionarse por una pregunta», el pensamiento pasó por su mente con pereza, la verdad ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en clase de **Literatura** hasta que la maestra comenzó con su pregunta capciosa. Nuevamente su mirada divagando por el campus de la universidad e incluso más allá, hacia donde estaban los edificios tan altos y representativos de Tokio. No tenía idea cuánto quedaba de clase pero la siguiente le tocaba con Hajime (de las pocas que tenían juntos) y era justamente **Francés II**.

Mientras observaba hacia afuera su mirada recayó en todas las personas que paseaban por ahí. Divagaba de manera perezosa, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello que ya estaba ligeramente seco. Todos iban muy abrigados y podía sentir que estaba helado aun a esas horas de la mañana, estar junto a la ventana te hacia darte cuenta de cosas como esas.

Hasta que su mirada se topó con algo que le trajo antiguos recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado. Al principio no le dio importancia, sólo lo pensó como una persona más que le parecía ligeramente conocida. Estaba de espaldas y vestía una chaqueta negra, su cabello también era de esa tonalidad oscura y era ligeramente corto, por lo menos al punto que con suerte le cubría las orejas. De su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso también oscuro. Si lo hubiera visto en cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría catalogado de un gótico de inmediato, pero en ese momento en que su mente estaba tan aburrida no pudo sino relacionarlo con otra cosa. Lo que empeoró todo fue el darse cuenta que el desconocido llevaba un balón consigo y entre el comienzo del pánico que era culpa del reconocimiento inicial pudo darse cuenta que era de volley.

Tragó saliva e hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo.

«¿Qué…? ¿Es él? Imposible, no puede ser…», pensó con rapidez mientras apretaba el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse la fase uno de un supuesto ataque de pánico y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Varias imágenes de un chico que odiaba llegaron a su mente, un chico el cual había intentado robarle su posición desde hace mucho tiempo y en última instancia compartieron algo que deberían llevarse a la tumba. Oikawa podía culpar al alcohol de ese día pero no estaba tan seguro del otro lado y lo más probable nunca lo estaría porque jamás iría a conversar el tema.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? Estas pálido —murmuró Kuroo mientras se inclinaba hacia él, sus ojos afilándose para observarlo mejor.

Tooru no podía responder, lo único que logró sacar de entre sus labios fueron monosílabos:

—Eh, sí… sí.

No estaba bien.

Cuando creyó perdería el control por completo logró calmarse. El alivio le llegó como un beso dulce en la frente. El chico, cuando creyó iba a gritar de la perplejidad, se dio vuelta y entonces pudo darse cuenta que todo había sido un error. No era la persona que había creído, de hecho era muy diferente de rostro pero lo más probable su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada por culpa del cansancio. Ahora que lo observaba mejor no se parecía en nada, ni si quiera en el balón que llevaba porque era de básquet.

Respiró tranquilo y una sonrisa burlona dirigida a sí mismo se formó en sus labios. «Que idiota».

No era Tobio-chan, era imposible que él estuviera ahí, en Tokio y más encima en su facultad. Él todavía ni si quiera iba a la universidad porque la última vez que lo había visto estaba terminando su primer año y comenzaba recién a comprender para qué servía el aparato entre sus piernas. Tobio-chan seguía siendo un niñato odioso, pequeño genio, el cual sólo se preocupaba de ganar sus partidos de volley y vencerlo como armador. Nada más.

Nada menos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Tooru no era una persona supersticiosa pero agregando el hecho de hace cinco segundos junto con el de la ducha matutina, recordó que del camino a la estación a la universidad un gato negro se había cruzado en su camino. Cuando lo vio también había pensado en esa persona.

* * *

**NA: **

Se suponía subiría capitulo por semana, ahora que tengo vacaciones quería aprovechar pero el tiempo también consume lo suyo. Tuve que ir a ver el tema del Preuniversitario al que asistiré y las materias que tomare, según lo que he visto los horarios son una basura (adiós a mi poco tiempo libre durante el año escolar). Pasar a último año no es fácil, pero bueno, ¡estoy muy feliz de la aceptación de la historia! A pesar de que eran sólo los prólogos, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! No se asusten, pronto todo comenzara a tener más sentido y poco a poco habrá más comunicación entre estos dos.

...

**Avance.**

_"Con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua un poco adormecida por culpa del alcohol que había consumido (daba la impresión de que había perdido la práctica en el tema de beber) toda la concentración de Tooru recayó en la persona que tenía al frente. El vaso en su mano amenazaba con terminar en el suelo mientras todas las personas al rededor lo empujaban por culpa del ir y venir. Era una masa de gente. La música golpeaba sus tímpanos y retumbaba en cada fibra de su ser, el olor del alcohol adormecía su nariz y el aire se sentía pesado por el constante humo además del sudor de todos los demás. Había poca visualidad en la casa de la fraternidad pero a pesar de todo reconoció perfectamente al chico que tenía al frente, el pajarito nuevo, el que pronto tendría que pasar por la tradicional novatada. _

_Ambos se reconocieron y Oikawa sintió que el mundo se paralizaba. Presa del pánico pensó en escapar pero su orgullo se interpuso. Hubiera sido genial decir un comentario sarcástico. Hubiera sido fantástico sonreír con sorna y pensar que no le afectaba pero el alcohol jugaba malas pasadas, el desconcierto también. Contra todo su pronostico fue el genio el primero en hacer el movimiento porque en menos de lo que habría esperado avanzó entre la masa de personas y de pronto lo sujetaba con firmeza de la muñeca. Parecía intentar sostenerlo para que no huyera o también cerciorarse de que realmente estaba ahí." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	4. II Fraternidad no es siempre fraternal

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**II. ****Fraternidad no siempre es fraternal.**

**1.**

Tooru era un niño muy extraño o al menos eso lo que todos decían. Sus padres pocas veces hablaban de ello fuera de su hogar pero el tema siempre estaba presente en la punta de sus lenguas, esperando por ser sacado a colación y que de pronto toda la atención que no había pedido cayera sobre sus hombros. Ahora, que estaba más grande y formado, era una clase de chiste entre familia pero antes era un tema de preocupación colectiva.

Todo había comenzado con el hecho de que había aprendido a caminar antes que hablar. Si uno lo pensaba con la cabeza fría no había nada de qué preocuparse pero su madre (un poco supersticiosa) lo tomó como una mala señal y, sorpresa, se preocupó. Él nunca había pedido que le contaran cuentos para dormir, en vez de eso prefería quedarse viendo documentales hasta más allá de su hora asignada y apagaba la televisión cuando escuchaba los pasos de sus padres fuera de la puerta. A los cuatro años le regalaron libros para colorear acorde a su edad (porque, ¿qué niño no siente fascinación por colorear?), eran unos objetos gruesos con las hojas de fondo blanco y figuras que tenían los espacios para pintar muy amplios, pues Tooru de alguna manera no había captado del todo la idea y al principio pintaba fuera de las líneas. Pintaba de colores los fondos. Después, cuando le enseñaron cómo debía hacerlo correctamente se dieron cuenta que las ilustraciones más obvias las pintaba de colores diferentes; si había un árbol para pintar Tooru coloreaba el tronco rojo, la copa celeste y los frutos marrón.

Si le preguntaban al respecto no sabía qué responder porque no comprendía qué estaba mal. A sus ojos seguía siendo un árbol, sin importar que los colores fueran un poco diferentes.

A regañadientes sus padres dejaron pasar esos hechos, haciendo la vista gorda cada vez que les enseñaba con orgullos sus dibujos. Luego de un tiempo se aburrió y dejaron de regalarle aquellos libros porque simplemente no los utilizaba, comenzaron a acumularse en una esquina de su habitación y ahí se quedaron.

Con todo eso el hito más importante que argumentaba el por qué Tooru era un niño raro siempre era, sin duda alguna, el hecho de que pensaba que las demás personas eran aliens enviados del espacio para atraparlo.

A los cinco años comenzó ese pensamiento extraño y sus padres no supieron qué hacer al respecto. Se pasaba corriendo de un lado para otro por la casa con cascos inventados hechos a base de ollas para cocinar sobre su cabeza y también con ramas de árboles a las cuales les pegaba alguno de sus juguetes los cuales decía que eran sus armas de protección. Se encaramaba a la ventana del living que daba a la calle o la que estaba en su habitación, observaba a la gente desde ahí medio escondido porque estaba seguro que en algún momento algunos de los _aliens _irían a atacarlo. Después de todo, conocía sus secretos de verdadera identidad. También (porque nunca se podía estar seguro) hacía fuertes en su habitación que le servían de fortaleza contra ellos, para ello daba vuelta la cama utilizando el colchón y las sabanas.

A los cinco padeció lo que muchos, que seguramente no tenían idea del tema, definieron como paranoia infantil. Esas mismas personas decían que era producto de la influencia por tanto programa raro que se desvelaba viendo sobre vida en otros planetas y abducciones misteriosas en lugares desolados. Sus padres insistieron en eso durante mucho tiempo en cada discusión que tenían del tema, por ende su solución para acabar con ello fue quitarle todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso. Sus productos le fueron arrebatados y de un momento a otro su habitación se sentía (veía) vacía porque la mayoría de sus cosas desaparecieron. Ni si quiera podía tener cosas de Star Wars y eso ya era muy terrible porque durante aquellos años era el _boom _del momento. No había niño del vecindario que no tuviera alguna espada láser, capa o máscara.

La única persona con la que socializaba fuera de su familia, y que se salvaba de sus ojos juzgadores, era Hajime. El único que no veía como una clase de alien. Se juntaban a diario, jugaban en el jardín, dormían en la casa del otro e incluso Tooru lo invitaba para que entrara a su fuerte (eso no lo hacía con nadie más. Cuando sus padres intentaron acompañarlo hizo una pataleta de temer). A ojos de sus padres no había una razón clara para la distancia con los otros niños porque habían creído que el tema era solamente reservado para los adultos pero según Tooru los niños eran hijos de los aliens grandes y por eso a pesar de ser tan pequeños eran malos, porque les enseñaban las creencias de los mayores.

No comprendían.

Tooru se veía como un niño perfectamente sociable y normal, además había sido bendecido con una apariencia única. A pesar de ser tan pequeño se notaba que sería un chico muy bien parecido cuando creciera. A esa edad con sus rasgos infantiles ya era lindo y no solo su madre había notado eso, todos los demás también lo hacían y cuando algún amigo de la familia (aliens adultos) lo veía mientras visitaban la casa o se los topaban en camino a hacer las compras, comentaban:

—Tooru es muy lindo. Seguramente será muy popular entre las mujeres cuando crezca.

—Que chico tan apuesto.

El padre sonreía con orgullo como si toda la belleza de Tooru fuera sólo por su ADN. La madre asentía complacida de que alguien más hubiera notado ese irrefutable hecho. Estaban seguros que en el futuro cuando sus rasgos se desarrollaran más dejando de ser los de un niño para pasar a los de un adulto ese "lindo" se transformaría en "guapo".

Tooru tenía la piel suave y lisa, sin ninguna clase de cicatriz o marca de nacimiento en ella. Su cabello era suave, sedoso y muy fino (al punto que cuando alguien lo tocaba le daba una especie de escalofrío) que se resbalaba entre los dedos, de un color castaño claro con destellos rubios que se acentuaban cuando estaba expuesto al sol. Las puntas eran ligeramente elevadas con un mínimo de ondulación que era perfecto para él. Sus ojos eran grandes con forma de almendra y de un cálido color chocolate. Las cejas, que enmarcaban sus expresiones, estaban alineadas como si hubieran sido esculpidas de manera minuciosa en su rostro. Los labios rosados con una bonita forma de corazón que no se veía mal a pesar de su delgadez. Poseía una nariz pequeña y un poco respingona. Por último tenía una bonita sonrisa en que se mostraban unos dientes pequeños de leche bien alineados y además se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas junto con achicársele los ojos un poco.

Era la clase de sonrisa que te alegraba cuando la veías, más aún porque venía de parte de un niño.

Otro punto que lo hacía sobresalir era el hecho de ser más alto y delgado que los niños de su edad.

Todo eso se volvió otra razón para asustarse con respecto a su rechazo social. Luego de un tiempo ambos padres comenzaron a crear un miedo mayor creyendo que desarrollaría ansiedad social o algún autismo. Ya era mucho para ser tan solo una etapa infantil porque incluso tenían problemas para dejarlo en el jardín y sus profesoras no dejaban de comentarle a su madre que no podía hacer entablara conversación con los otros pequeños, ni si quiera algún simple saludo. Cada vez que intentaban integrarlo a otro grupo de juego, guiándolo de la mano mientras le susurraban palabras dulces de ánimo, éste se sacudía como pez fuera del agua hasta que se soltaba y corría de vuelta donde estuviera Hajime con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Sin dejar de lloriquear le tomaba la mano y entonces ambos se sentaban lo más lejos que podían de los demás. Ninguno de los dos soltaba el agarre del otro, Tooru intentaba limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano libre y Hajime comenzaba a comentarle algo que no se alcanzaba a oír pero seguramente era algún tipo de consuelo.

Con todo eso en mente comenzaron a llevarlo al médico para que se hiciera exámenes (—No te preocupes, hijo, el casco que te pondrán en la cabeza es para ver si sigues estando del lado de los buenos) e incluso le buscaron un psicólogo infantil el cual pudiera asistirlos. Parecía imposible dejarlo a solas para que hablara con él porque se ponía a correr por toda su consulta, gritando que era un ser terrible y no dejaría que le abriera la cabeza para quitarle sus recuerdos.

Tooru siempre estaba protegiendo sus recuerdos.

De eso era cuando tenía seis años de edad. Había comenzado a pintar su propio libro de dibujos y según él era todo los recuerdos que estaba intentando proteger. Si los plasmaba podía guardarlos y si los perdía tenía una manera de recuperarlos. El cuaderno lo escondía debajo de la cama y la mayoría de sus dibujos eran de su familia, Hajime y él haciendo algo.

Luego de un estudio intenso el psicólogo les dijo que era mejor no alejarlo de su _obsesión _porque aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Debía tener contacto con el problema para que lo superara.

—Es como con Batman —comentaba el sujeto—. Si se tiene un temor hay que enfrentarlo con el rostro en alto.

A los oídos adultos eso sonaba estúpido, pero estaban desesperados así que le obedecieron sin rechistar. Según las palabras del experto Tooru era un niño sociable, mentalmente muy activo y consciente de los demás. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en su entorno, aunque algunas cosas no las comprendiera totalmente por el límite de edad pero siempre estaba pensando. Cuando les decía aquello concluía con un:

—Es muy, muy observador. Quizás demasiado para ser tan pequeño y eso podría seguir acarreándole problemas si no aprende a controlarlo. Los niños pueden ser muy sinceros cuando quieren.

De esa manera los documentales nocturnos volvieron a ser pasados por la tele, Star Wars ocupó espacio en su habitación y también sus productos con la cabeza de un alien estampado en ellos.

Dos años después comenzó a ver partidos de volley y su nueva obsesión empezó. Sería más adecuado decir que se enamoró del deporte porque no había partido que él se perdiera, lo observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos (de total fascinación) y deseaba ser como las personas que parecían volar al saltar. Quería ser tan magnifico como ellos se veían y tener el control total del partido en sus manos.

Con aquel sentimiento envolviéndolo pidió a sus padres que le compraron una pelota de volley y junto a Hajime las sesiones para, primero, familiarizare con el balón comenzaron. Ambos caminaban hasta el parque cercano y se quedaban hasta tarde ahí. Lanzaban el balón hacia el otro y conversaban sobre lo bueno que serían a futuro, una dupla invencible.

(Porque donde Tooru fuera Hajime _tenía _que ir con él).

Sus padres se sintieron satisfechos y claramente aliviados porque su aislamiento había terminado. Su hermana también estaba complacida de que su hermanito había vuelto a la normalidad y podía jugar afuera sin problemas. Estaban tranquilos viéndolo pasar el tiempo al aire libre y que las ollas estuvieran olvidadas en la cocina, donde debían estar. Aquel fue también el último año en que estuvo en el psicólogo porque luego ya no era necesario. Todo estaba superado.

Tooru tenía pocos recuerdos de todo ese período. Casi ninguna imagen venía a su mente por motivación propia pero sentía que conocía toda la historia porque en su familia ahora lo molestaban por ese hecho. Era común que hicieran bromas al respecto y seguía siendo un chiste que se contaba en cada reunión familiar. Incluso su sobrino, que estaba al tanto porque su hermana se lo había contado, lo molestaba. No era muy cómodo y tampoco gracioso pero había que aguantarse.

Lo que Oikawa recordaba bien es que creía en los demás como aliens porque no llegaba a comprenderlos. Aunque lo intentara no lo hacía, se pasaba días enteros observando a los demás o escuchando de lo que hablaban y todo le parecía tan raro, fuera de lugar que no los sentía igual que él. A sus ojos todos eran raros por sus acciones y palabras. La gente mentía muy a menudo y estaban bien con eso, vivían en un mar de mentiras y como él siempre había sido un niño muy sincero eso le parecía algo horripilante. Las personas eran extrañas.

No quería que ellos lo alcanzaran porque de lo contrario sus mentiras también lo envolverían y lo absorberían. La gente era imposible de descifrar y eso lo frustraba todavía más.

**2.**

De vez en cuando, aunque más a diario de lo que quisiera esperar, Oikawa se sentía como una criatura que había caído en el planeta equivocado en el momento equivocado (talvez su propio mundo destilaba muy lejos de estar ahí, quizás en otra galaxia lejana). Ahora siendo una persona grande todavía seguía sin comprender del todo el mundo real. Las acciones y decisiones eran todo un misterio para él. Quizás si fuera una persona más interesada respecto al tema se preocuparía un poco más pero como no entonces lo pasaba por alto.

Se había acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera y estaba bien en su entorno rodeado de seres de otro mundo. Era como un astronauta sin rumbo fijo. Oikawa se encontraba bien con aquello porque no dejaba que las personas se acercaran más allá de lo necesaria hasta que él decidiera que podían atravesar sus límites personales. Muy pocos eran quienes lo lograban y no le importaba, no sentía que fuera necesario ya que tenía todo lo necesitaba: 1) Una familia amorosa donde siempre tenía para volver y 2) Un mejor amigo innegable de toda la vida y fiel que a pesar de todo lo apoyaba en cada uno de sus momentos.

Viendo a tanta gente reunida frente a él ahora no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño niño del que todos hablaban como si conocieran en realidad, el pequeño Tooru que creía en los demás como aliens. Ya le era una costumbre observar a la personas pero no significaba que fuera de su total agrado. Simplemente era algo que venía haciendo desde su más tierna edad y lo más probable seguiría ahí hasta el resto de sus días.

A veces cuando está en esas situaciones en que se encuentra de pie en el escenario como un simple personaje de cameo Tooru muere de ganas por viajar en el tiempo y preguntarle a su forma más inocente sobre qué piensa de los demás. Claro, eso es algo que nunca podría cumplir pero a veces se pasaba horas pensando en la posible respuesta y se da cuenta que le es imposible llegar a alguna que pueda considerar cien por ciento verdadera. Nunca se podía apostar a lo seguro.

«¿Respondería lo mismo que yo?» se pregunta, quitando la supuesta respuesta obvia de encima, como si supiera que si le dijera a alguien más acerca de eso éste respondería que "por supuesto que sí" ya que eran la misma persona. Creer eso sí que era imposible porque, después de todo, él ya tiene veinte años y ha vivido más cosas que el pequeño Tooru.

Sus formas de ver la vida son muy diferentes la una de la otra.

—B-Buenos días.

La tímida y baja voz llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. Cuando enfocó la mirada al frente y no en la nube de _flashbacks _que parece formarse sobre sus cabezas se encuentra con una chica de uniforme. Por su apariencia no debe pasar los quince años de edad y esta roja como un tomate maduro de verano. Se nota el nerviosismo que siente porque no lo mira a los ojos, sino que sus pupilas viajan de un lugar a otro sin quedarse quietas en ninguna parte. A sus espaldas vienen las que, puede suponer, son sus amigos porque visten el mismo uniforme escolar. Son dos y cuchichean entre ellas, soltando risas de tanto en tanto. Por la forma en que una de ellas sostiene su teléfono en su dirección le da la sensación de que de un momento a otro le sacara una foto (si es que ya no se la ha sacado).

Sonríe de manera amable a la que se encuentra frente a él. Por su parte es mejor ignorar el hecho de las otras dos chicas.

—Buenos días, bienvenidas a Starbucks —saluda como siempre, de hecho es la misma línea que se debe seguir por protocolo, aunque su tono se escucha jovial como si realmente estuviera feliz de que estuvieran ahí. Su voz suena como terciopelo en sus propios oídos a pesar de que la chica no le agrada y no puede estar seguro si es por el peinado (lleva coletas, igual que la chica que se sienta frente a él en Literatura) o porque ella y sus amigas no dejan de comerlo con la mirada. La verdad le daría igual (su vida ha sido de esa forma todo el tiempo; ser el centro de las miradas tanto en la cancha como fuera de ella) si la chica en cuestión no fuera tan pequeña porque lo pone en aprietos. No le interesaban las niñas y desearía que ellas tampoco lo hicieran con él, porque podían mirar todo lo que quisieran ya que al final quien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias sería él mismo. Era injusto—¿Qué deseas tomar? —otra regla de protocolo es en lo posible ser lo más familiar con el cliente, por eso es común tutear a las personas sin importar la edad o que si quiera se conozcan.

La niña titubea y Oikawa se ve en obligación de recitarle el menú que está a sus espaldas. En su fuero interior desea gritar de rabia, pero por fuera se ve tan calmado como siempre.

Al final la chiquilla pide tres bebidas calientes (porque afuera sigue helando) para sus amigas y ellas, además de unas cuantas cosas dulces para comer.

Oikawa le pregunta su nombre (para después poder llamarla) y por su reacción concluye que es la primera vez que viene a comer ahí y que lo más probable es que pensara que intentaba coquetear con ella. Cuando le responde entre balbuceos incoherentes se limita a sonreír de manera encantadora, intentando tranquilizar a la chica frente a él de alguna u otra manera. Le pide que espere a un lado porque pronto la llamara para que retire lo que ha pedido. Sus amigas, mientras tanto, van a buscar un lugar junto a la ventana pero siguen observando en su dirección y le lanzan miradas cómplices. Lo más probable es que ya le hayan tomado muchas fotos. Respecto a eso lo único que Tooru puede pedir en su fuero interior es que haya salido bien en todas. Si va a estar en la galería de fotos de alguien que por lo menos sea con su atractivo intacto porque nunca se sabe a quién se lo pueden mostrar.

Entre suspiros de aburrimiento se da la vuelva para preparar todo, con rápidos movimientos por la costumbre y cada paso memorizado en su mente. De hecho se da el placer de silbar e intercambia algunas palabras amables y bromas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Casi todos son de su misma edad o unos dos años mayores. Es común que la gente que ahí trabaja sea joven. Eso no le molesta, de hecho hace las cosas más fáciles.

Cuando entrega las cosas repara en el broche azul que ella lleva en el cabello, sujetando un mechón travieso que lo más probable si el objeto no estuviera ahí no haría nada más que molestar. Su ceño se arruga sin poder evitarlo mientras clava la mirada en el color azul oscuro e intenso que tiene. Le revuelve el estómago como si tuviera ácido y la sensación de malestar sube por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso y generando un nudo incómodo.

No le gusta el azul.

Cuando habla sin poder evitarlo su tono suena más tajante de lo que debería:

—Aquí está todo —musita con voz grave, sin poder quitar la vista de encima de aquel accesorio. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que usar colores tan oscuros? ¿No pueden utilizar alguna clase de amarrillo? O si tanto quiere utilizar la gama de azules puede incluso ocupar celeste.

La niña recoge las cosas como puede y agradece en susurros. Rápidamente desaparece para sentarse junto a sus amigas, quienes comienzan a molestarla haciendo comentarios al respecto y seguramente pidiéndole alguna clase de información acerca de su poca y nada interacción.

Al final Oikawa vuelve a apoyarse en el mesón sin saber qué hacer con sus propias manos porque no hay más clientes por atender y no quiere conversar con sus compañeros. Suspira e intenta desviar sus pensamientos del broche azul que no pudo evitar intentar quemar con la mirada. Parece imposible e idiota, pero de pronto le da la sensación de que hay demasiado azul a su alrededor. Como la próxima festividad cercana era la navidad no faltaría mucho para que comenzara la decoración de los lugares, todavía tenía unos cuantos días antes de que tuviera que pararse sobre sillas para colgar luces del techo o pegar cuadros en las paredes, pero de todas maneras hay demasiadas cosas azules; bufandas de otras personas, mochilas, los mismos vasos que utilizan, más broches en el cabello.

«Deja de pensar en eso», se dice a sí mismo jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros de trabajo también se encuentran gastando el tiempo, excepto los que tenían asignadas otras cosas pero como su tarea propia era solamente atender a los clientes, cuando no había nadie que quisiera comprar (pocas veces pasaba) se aburría. Podría disfrutar su tranquilidad unos momentos pero no le servía de mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza intento ahuyentar cualquier idea torpe.

Miró por el ventanal que daba a la calle concurrida de la tarde.

El lugar en el que trabajaba se ubicaba en el centro de Tokio, por lo cual siempre había gente a la cual mirar. Afuera el día estaba nublado y corría un viento que lograba mecer las ramas de los árboles junto con la ropa de otras personas. La gente caminaba lo más rápido posible por la acera, ignorando a los demás y resguardando su cuerpo del helado día. Era muy extraño y curioso observar la forma en que la gente se evitaba los unos a los otros como si llevaran la peste con ellos. Muchos caminaban con la vista fija en su celular, seguramente mandando algún mensaje y también había muchos que hablaban por ellos. Los autos pasaban por la calle a gran velocidad, sin perder tiempo para llegar a su destino.

Tooru no pudo evitar pensar que de estar en la novela **Cell** su posibilidad de sobrevivir disminuía considerablemente.

Adentro el aroma del café y los dulces lo envolvía todo, incluso a él, seguramente cuando volviera al departamento Iwa-chan se quejaría de que apestaba a azúcar. La calefacción había comenzado a funcionar desde el comienzo de la estación y estaba lo suficientemente cálido para sentir como un ligero sudor corría por su espalda. Estaban a rebosar de gente. Habían grupos (la mayoría estudiantes de instituto) reunidos alrededor de mesas o sillones, sus conversaciones se turnaban entre palabras y risas estrepitosas. Cada uno tenía un café en la mano pero tardaban en tomarlo por culpa de la gran cantidad de frases que salían de sus labios. No faltaba la persona que se tomaba fotos con sus celulares y seguramente las mandaba o subía a alguna parte.

Los estudiantes de instituto eran muy ruidosos.

Al contrario de ellos estaban las personas solitarias o grupos de estudios silenciosos que se agrupaban en dos partes, podían ser las mesas más grandes donde todos sus apuntes lograban hacerse espacio o en las mesas para uno, donde la gente que iba sola a estudiar se ubicaba con su computador. Oikawa podía ver como esa gente nadaba entre cuadernos, libros de textos con muchas partes subrayadas y un montón de hojas dispersas donde seguramente estaban sus apuntes de las clases. Casi no levantaban la vista de lo que hacían y tomaban a pequeños sorbos sin perder su concentración. Casi todos esos grupos eran universitarios y Oikawa podía reconocerlos como tales no porque se sintiera ciertamente identificado sino también porque estaba familiarizado con la apariencia que éstos adquirían en la recta final; ojeras de mapache bajo los ojos, palidez en la piel, el cabello desordenado, consumo excesivo de cafeína y la manía de morderse el labio repetidas veces por el nerviosismo (a veces también podía ser las uñas).

«El rango de edad no puede ser más allá de cinco y seis años pero parece una brecha enorme», pensó Tooru con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano.

No le gustaba atender en el horario que iba desde la una de la tarde hasta las dos y media, menos en la semana porque era horario de almuerzo. El local se volvía más ruidoso por culpa de los estudiantes menores que iban ahí de paseo para lucirse porque compraban en lugar de renombre. Hablaban demasiado fuerte y Oikawa detestaba el ruido innecesario de gente que no conocía. Lo más probable es que todos los estudiantes mayores que no estaban con audífonos en los oídos pensaban lo mismo que él pero había que admitir que luego de un tiempo uno se acostumbraba a concentrarse con ruido, de lo contrario no se podría trabajar en ningún lugar. Personalmente a él aprender aquello le había costado su buen tiempo pero al final no tuvo más opción si quería mantener unas notas lo suficientemente buenas para pasar cada asignatura.

De los estudiantes universitarios que ahí había Tooru ya estaba acostumbrado a ver casi a las mismas personas. Incluso se saludaba con algunos y a otros los reconocía de su facultad, compartía una que otra clase con ciertos personajes presentes. Podía entablar una ligera charla sin importancia mientras preparaba sus bebidas o les daba el vuelto de la compra. Siempre eran cosas estúpidas como preguntas acerca de cómo lo llevaba con los trabajos y pruebas, o simplemente se quejaban de la explotación que tenían que soportar. A veces también hablaban de chismes de profesores.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un cascabel sonando sobre sus cabezas y una ligera brisa fría golpeó la mitad de su cuerpo. Se encogió en su lugar al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal. El contraste de temperatura era increíble, estaba tan acostumbrado al calor del interior que algo tan ligero como eso le había hecho sentir que estaba viviendo en el Polo. Aunque de todas formas su vestimenta estaba hecha para trabajar con calefacción porque además de unos pantalones negros que no abrigaban nada, llevaba una polera de manga corta color verde con el lugar Starbucks impreso en ella.

Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a quiénes habían ingresado al lugar y su alma casi cayó a los pies cuando vio de qué personajes se trataban. No se movió de su posición de aburrimiento mientras veía como ambos chicos altos (eran demasiado altos, la verdad, daba miedo) caminaban hacia él con estruendo. Hablaban de algún tema y uno era más ruidoso que el otro.

Eran la clase de personas que quisieras o no observabas porque llamaban demasiado la atención.

—Y le dije que no era mi culpa que su pauta de corrección fuera una basura total. Bajar puntos por algo tan crucial, ¡y una mierda!

—Estoy casi seguro que en alguna parte existen reglas sobre tener respeto hacia tus profesores.

—¡Yo los respeto! Más todavía cuando me dan mucho puntaje. Solo que es una putada que te bajen puntos por ortografía.

—Escribiste "bandera" con "v".

—¡Falacias!

Oikawa mordió el interior de su mejilla y esperó con paciencia que ambos chicos llegaran frente a él. Cuando lo hicieron le lanzaron una mirada significativa y una sonrisa casi, casi amable. Tooru deseaba ser lo más profesional posible pero era muy difícil cuando se trataba de gente que ya conocía.

—_Uf _—suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en sus labios. Observó a ambos chicos con atención—: parece que fue mala idea trabajar aquí después de todo.

Su mirada paso de Kuroo hacia Bokuto, quien tenía una sonrisa ancha en sus labios y la apariencia de alguien con poca cordura (irónico viniendo de alguien que quiere ser psiquiatra, más que ayudar a sus pacientes terminara encerrado en el loquero muy pronto). Él era la clase de persona que uno siempre intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos pero nunca se llegaba a una conclusión exacta

—No hemos venido por ti, simplemente queremos saciar nuestra hambre y sed de café —comentó Kuroo mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa frente a él.

—Además, dijiste que era el único lugar que había aceptado tu solicitud de trabajo —Bokuto cruzó sus fornidos brazos sobre su ancho pecho y se rio como un búho, literalmente él se reía como esa ave nocturno porque sonaba algo así "**Ohohoho**".

Kuroo también tenía pegada esa estúpida risa y cuando a ambos les daba un ataque de risa daba la sensación de que compartían un lenguaje secreto de idiotas, o aliens.

Oikawa frunció el ceño y lo miró con escepticismo durante unos segundos.

—Como sea, ¿qué van a ordenar?

—¡Algo con crema! ¡_Muuucha_ crema! —Bokuto ya se había perdido mientras observaba la vitrina que tenía los pasteles. Babeaba por cada uno y comentaba en voz alta lo buenos que deberían estar. La comisura de sus labios brillaba por culpa de la saliva que comenzaba a escapársele.

—¿No tenías problemas con tu azúcar? —murmuró observando con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa tirante en sus labios.

—¡Bah! Esas cosas están sobrevaloradas. _Oho ho ho_.

—¿Oho ho ho?

—¿Oho ho ho? —correspondió Bokuto la conversación de idiotas con el moreno más alto. Sus espesas cejas se fruncieron mientras observaba a Oikawa como si lo incitara a preparar su pedido ahora ya.

El castaño parpadeó unas cuantas veces porque todavía no se acostumbraba a la risa de búho y tampoco que Kuroo le siguiera el juego _cada vez_. Debía ser una clase de lenguaje que tenían los chicos de la ciudad, se dijo a sí mismo, sí eso ha de ser.

Con pereza (e intentando pensar en otra cosa) Tooru empezó a teclear el precio de los productos en la caja, Kuroo como era una persona casi normal había decidido por algo cálido pero Bokuto que siempre había sido tan raro eligió un frapuccino). Mientras Oikawa preparaba las cosas él no dejó de hostigarlo con que lo quería con mucha crema, así que intentando satisfacer al cliente no tuvo más opción que seguir sus órdenes y de paso intentar no lanzarle el vaso sobre la cabeza.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —preguntó Kuroo de manera casual mientras observaba todo el lugar. Las chicas que antes habían estado babeando por Oikawa ahora también lo hacían por Tetsurou y su extraño acompañante.

«Chicas, si supieran lo raros que son estos dos tipos lo pensarían dos veces antes de mirarlos».

—En media hora o algo así —respondió Tooru poniéndole la tapa al frapuccino de Bokuto y terminando el café de Kuroo.

De pronto, Bokuto, quien había estado revoloteando por el lugar, se apoyó en el hombro del más alto mientras los observaba de manera seria, casi confidencial. Llamó la atención de ambos con ruidos extraños y sus ojos se desviaron hacia ambos lados, como si vigilara que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Por supuesto, no los había.

—Oigan, ¿escucharon las nuevas noticias? —susurró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Kuroo le dio un ligero codazo para que se quitara de encima mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y le correspondía su sonrisa.

—Evidentemente no.

—Al parecer las universidades ya están abriendo el proceso de matrícula para futuros estudiantes, pero en casos muy particulares. Es algo así como una prueba —comentó todavía susurrando pero estirando el brazo para alcanzar su pedido. Oikawa pudo darse cuenta que sacó más servilletas que las que cualquier humano normal necesitaría—. ¡Eso significa! Que lo más probables tengamos polluelos nuevos dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor durante algunos días. Seguramente vendrán a ver qué tal son las instalaciones.

—También ya estarán postulando a las becas deportivas —comentó Kuroo agarrando el tema por los cuernos.

Tooru frunció el ceño observando a ambos chicos que no daban señal de que fueran a moverse de ahí. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar lo dicho por Bokuto porque después de todo, ¿a él que le interesaba todo aquello? Que hubiera nuevos estudiantes le daba exactamente lo mismo, no es como si se fuera a morir por algo así o esperara conocer a más gente de un día para otro. Estaba bien como estaba. Quizás lo más molesto sería tener que ver con tanta cara nueva en los próximos días, y cuando volvieran a clase por su nuevo año se encontraría con muchos novatos molestos.

—Mira que interesante, pero yo tengo que seguir atendiendo gente —con un impulso Tooru se enderezó en su lugar y observó sobre su hombro como sus compañeros conversaban entre ellos. Por lo menos no era el único vagueando por la vida ya que de lo contrario sería regañado.

—¡Qué! —gritoneó Bokuto mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados. Su voz era tan fuerte que los demás presentes se vieron en obligación en voltear a ver con miedo—¡Pero si no hay nadie más que nosotros aquí! ¿A quién vas a atender?

Kuroo se rio por lo bajo intentando no con todas sus fuerzas no explotar en carcajadas. Al final solo puso una mano en el hombro de Bokuto para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Tal vez él también quería molestar a Tooru como siempre, pero parecía que el chico no se había levantado con el pie derecho aquel día y andaba más sensible de lo usual. Si fuera una mujer habría apostado porque tenía el periodo.

—Vale, dejamos de molestarte. Nos vemos en la noche.

—¡Nos vemos, Oikawa!

**3.**

—Iwa-chan, ¿no quieres?

—No. Estoy ocupado.

—Pero… puede ser divertido.

—Ocupado dije —se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras revisaba su mochila por enésima vez. Alzó su mirada hacia la de él y lo inspeccionó con ella—: Dijiste que ibas ir a comprar.

—Ya, podemos hacerlos juntos como una bonita pareja de casados —A Iwa-chan ese comentario no le pareció tan gracioso como a él porque hizo una mueca muy extraña. Carraspeó y volvió a sonreír de manera dulce—¿No quieres ir?

Tooru lo intentó y tanta fue su convicción que terminó con un moretón en el brazo.

**4.**

Nunca creyó que se aburriría en una fiesta de la fraternidad o por lo menos no tan rápido. Probablemente ni una hora había estado ahí pero se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de lo que sería el salón de la casa, con su vaso semi vacío en la mano y la mirada perdida en la masa de gente. No estaba segura si era porque realmente nunca tuvo muchas ganas de venir, el día fue relativamente malo o porque no tenía nadie interesante con quien conversar. En lo que llevaba se había lamentado varias veces que Iwa-chan no haya querido ir con él porque, por lo contrario, si hubiera venido todo sería diferente, más divertido. Mucho más interesante y él no estaría nadando en el aburrimiento de la soledad.

Se suponía había venido acompañado pero sus acompañantes desaparecieron en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Kuroo a lugares desconocidos, seguramente a lucirse por ahí o molestar alguien. Bokuto era más predecible y según sus conocimientos le decían estaría encerrado en la cocina bebiendo todo lo que podía. Con un poco de suerte el chico búho no estaría ya en paños menores bailando sobre la mesa de la cocina, haciendo algún show del cual luego tuvieran que sacarlo a arrastras. Aunque de todas formas ese ya era problema del moreno porque él no pensaba arrastrar a nadie.

La verdad fue Kuroo quien lo pasó a buscar en el auto chatarra de Bokuto.

Ahora mismo Oikawa se lamentaba haber aceptado venir y no seguir el ejemplo de Hajime.

Miró la hora en su celular, las doce y media de la noche, relativamente temprano para ser una fiesta de ese ámbito. Normalmente las que organizaban las fraternidades universitarias eran bien populares, iban las personas más conocidas del campus y distintas facultades. Todo una reunión social pero como Tooru no tenía sincero interés en socializar con más personas le había perdido el gusto. Seguramente su única razón real para asistir es que intentaba por todos los medios evitar tener que comenzar con su eterno trabajo de francés. Aquel informe era su tortura psicológica personal, todos los días se encontraba pensando en que debía hacerlo pero ni si quiera se sentaba a teclear algunas palabras. Nada de nada.

«Por lo menos —pensó llevándose el vaso a los labios y mordisqueando lo orilla de éste. Era de plástico y por alguna razón morder aquellas cosas se le hacían imposible de evitar, era como un tic—, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Igual tengo tiempo»

La casa de fraternidad estaba a quince minutos (caminando) de la universidad y parecía que el arquitecto había intentado utilizar el mismo estilo que se ven en las películas americanas. Una casa de tres pisos (seguramente hasta tenían ático) con varias habitaciones en cada uno. Mantenían una cocina espaciosa, un living, una sala de juegos y lo que debería ser el comedor pero tan solo tenía una mesa y un bar. Era un lugar bastante agradable y seguramente quienes formaban parte de él debían sentirse orgullosos de sí mismos porque para entrar a una fraternidad tenías dos opciones 1) Pasar una prueba o 2) Ser invitado e igual pasar la prueba pero ya tienes la mitad de la aprobación asegurada. En ese momento el lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, incluso los pasillos estaban llenos y debías ir diciendo "Permiso" junto con pegar unos cuantos codazos para poder hacerte un hueco por donde pasar. Intentaban mantener la menor cantidad de luces posibles así que también había que andar a tientas para no tropezar con algo o en el peor de los casos, con alguien. La música retumbaba en las paredes y en su propio cráneo, moviendo los músculos y haciendo vibrar los huesos, habían elegido canciones electro para ambientar la noche. El aire estaba pesado a causa del sudor y la mezcla que se generaba entre el olor del alcohol y cigarro.

Según lo que había escuchado de Kuroo, quien a su vez lo escuchó de Bokuto quien lo escuchó de seguramente alguna persona extraña como él, ahí no solo habían personas de la universidad sino también algunos que se unirían el próximo año. Otros eran los que decidieron unirse a los equipos universitarios lo antes posible. A esas personas, los nuevos, los sempais del equipo correspondiente les harían seguramente una prueba de broma. Oikawa no tenía idea si en su propio equipo de volley tendrían a alguien nuevo, no había escuchado nada de eso y tampoco es como si le importara pero lo que sí le era relevante era saber quiénes serían los nuevos en su propio equipo.

Podía sentirse aliviado de que su equipo no hiciera novatada porque por lo menos él no pasó por nada. En cambio en su carrera sí, y fue horrible, parecía que no importaba cuánto se duchara el olor de todas las cosas que le tiraron nunca se saldría.

Por Dios, si hasta tuvo que besar la cabeza de un cerdo.

«Si sigo pensando en eso me darán arcadas aquí mismo», pensó todavía mordiendo la orilla del vaso y observando el centro del lugar el cómo la gente se movía entre pasos de baile.

Tooru nunca había sentido fascinación por bailar. Lo hacía, por supuesto, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si no podía invitar a una chica a bailar o dados el caso aceptar su invitación para salir a la pista? Pero solo en casos de emergencia cuando no había más remedio. Podía moverse y con eso le bastaba, además sus compañeras de baile siempre quedaban tan encandiladas con su apariencia que no les importaba que hiciera los mismos movimientos con los pies y balanceara el tronco de manera monótona. A sí mismo se veía más intentando pisar las luces que se expandían por el suelo que realmente bailar.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero era posible que una de las cosas que peor se le daban fuera justamente eso, además de cantar.

Suspiró por enésima vez e intentó divertirse con algo. No sirvió de nada. Había mucha gente, estaba incomodo (por primera vez) y además aburrido. Estaba cansado de ver tantos rostros pasar frente a él y no sabía las veces que había hecho la vista gorda a unas cuantas chicas que le lanzaban miradas coquetas. Dígase que si fuera el Oikawa Tooru normal no habría dudado en acercarse pero hoy no estaba de ánimo ni para fingir una sonrisa. Las últimas se las habían llevados sus clientes en Starbucks.

Sacó el teléfono y buscó el chat, rápidamente abrió su conversación más reciente y escribió un mensaje de auxilio:

_"Estoy aburrido". _

Arriba salió el mensaje de "Escribiendo". Hajime, por lo menos, había visto el mensaje porque pudo haberlo ignorado. Tooru esperaba con paciencia a que le respondiera.

_"Nadie te ha obligado a ir y deja de enviarme mensajes. Idiota"_

_"Debiste haber venido"_

_"Gracias pero no gracias. Tendría que soportar tus lloriqueos de bebé en persona", _ese mensaje venía acompañado con un emoticón de una cara enojada, pero muy enojada.

Tooru hizo un puchero y bebió otro trago de su vaso. Pronto se dio cuenta que se le había acabado así que tendría que ir por más (aunque una vocecilla le sacaba en cuenta que sería su tercer vaso y lo más probable es que él tuviera que ir al volante ese día). Bueno, cuando fuera a la cocina podría revisar si Bokuto seguía donde se había quedado. Tal vez ya estaba borracho como una cuba y jugaba al pulso con algunos chicos grandes de otras carreras. Quizás ya estaba sobre la mesa, sin su camisa y a punto de quitarse los pantalones mientras cantaba "I belive I can fly" a todo pulmón con su voz desafinada. También existía la posibilidad que estuviera inconsciente sobre algún lugar, tal vez ya hubiera vomitado.

_"Iwa-chan,_ _¿tú me quieres?", _envió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Otro mensaje más que me llegue de parte tuya y te bloqueare". _

Tooru se rio y negó con la cabeza, bloqueando el celular y devolviéndolo a un lugar seguro dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con los ánimos un poco más renovados se dio impulso para enderezarse de su lugar pegado a la pared. Las rodillas le dolieron un poco pero unos cuantos pasos después ya se había pasado. Tuvo que moverse entre mucha gente para hacer un camino hacia el pasillo principal y pedir ayuda de su altura para empujar a otros. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta como algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas y él les sonrió a todas de manera amigable. Siempre había que ser cortés, después de todo.

En la cocina la música no se sentía tan encima como en el salón, era obvio porque los parlantes estaban más alejados pero algunos utensilios vibraban los unos contra los otros. Los organizadores se habían encargado de traer barriles de cerveza para poder rellenar los vasos de quienes querían o también podían tomar en lata. Oikawa simplemente rellenó lo que llevaba, sintiendo como el frío del líquido se condensaba en el recipiente y lo traspasaba hasta hacerle sentir la temperatura en su propia piel.

Con el producto en su mano se dio la vuelta y su mirada se concentró en buscar la figura de Bokuto. Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas cuando lo encontró sentado a un lado de la mesa central, con otra persona frente a él y ambos haciendo fuerza en lo que parecía un peleado juego de pulso. Había varios chicos y chicas haciendo porras alrededor de ambos.

Tooru se acercó con recelo prefiriendo centrar su atención en eso que volver solo al salón.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —musitaba Bokuto entre dientes mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios. El sudor corría por su frente. Las venas de sus brazos y cuello se marcaban perfectamente sobre su piel. La mano le temblaba mientras soportaba el fuerte agarrón de su oponente y los dos tenían los nudillos blancos.

—¡Dale! No te dejes ganar —gritaban algunos.

—¡No te rindas! —decían otros mientras daban palmadas de apoyo en la espalda del segundo chico.

Oikawa se colocó del lado de Bokuto y sonrió de soslayo mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro con su mano libre. Sabía que seguramente eso lo molestaría porque cuando el sujeto se concentraba, se concentraba, pero nunca perdería una oportunidad de oro para molestar alguien.

—Parece que te están ganando —dijo lo más alto que pudo para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de los demás y la música.

Bokuto no desvió sus ojos del frente pero lanzó un bramido molesto parecido al de un toro. Lo más probable es que si hubiera podido le hubiera lanzado un golpe ahí mismo para que lo dejara tranquilo pero Oikawa lo tenía todo calculado. Sabía que los movimientos de su compañero estaban bastante limitados en ese momento.

—¡Cállate! Esto todavía no termina.

—¿Te dejarás ganar tan fácil, Bokuto-chan? —sonrió perverso Oikawa mientras acercaba el vaso a sus labios y le daba un trago. En su garganta ya acostumbrada al alcohol no supo extraño, ni si quiera podía decir de primera instancia si estaba buena o no porque sus papilas gustativas ya estaban lo bastante dormidas.

—¡No pienso perder!

Más gritos fueron escuchados al tiempo que Bokuto ejercía fuerza sacada de algún lugar secreto de su cuerpo. El brazo de su oponente se dobló hacia el lado igual que su cuerpo y sin dejar de presionar Bokuto terminó por empujar la mano hasta que toco la mesa con estruendo. Los vasos, latas y cosas que habían encima saltaron mientras que el ganador lanzaba un alarido por su victoria y la gente a su alrededor festejaba con él como si realmente hubiera ganado algo importante.

Oikawa le dio otras palmadas a Bokuto, quien seguía festejando alzando los brazos hacia el techo y riendo con estruendo. Algunos recuerdos de sus años en que jugaban volleyball en el instituto (equipos diferentes) vinieron a su mente, y es que él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un jugador muy ruidoso. Festejaba las victorias y lamentaba como ninguno las derrotas. Lo más intimidante de él, además de su apariencia y habilidad, era sin duda lo efusivo que era para el deporte y competencias en general.

—Hala, has ganado.

—¡Bien! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Realmente soy el más fuerte de todos!

Oikawa negó con la cabeza con resignación y dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la manera más disimulada. Supo que era el momento de escabullirse de ese lugar cuando las personas que estaban frente a su amigo alzaron sus vasos llenos de cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Trotó hacia la entrada y cuando miró sobre su hombro, antes de volver al ruidoso pasillo, pudo divisar como todos embarraban de cerveza a Bokuto, quien seguía celebrando su victoria así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el asunto. Estaría hecho un desastre cuando todo aquello acabara y Oikawa prefería pasarle la batuta a Kuroo para que se hiciera cargo de él cuando fuera el momento.

De vuelta en el pasillo evadió hábilmente a las demás personas hasta llegar al salón. Podría haber subido al segundo piso pero era una mala idea, por lo menos él que ya tenía cierta experiencia en las fiestas sabía que los pisos superiores que contenían habitaciones eran usados para otras cosas. Abajo para socializar, arriba para el siguiente nivel.

Sacudió su cabello con la mano y volvió a colarse por el lugar, bebiendo a pequeños tragos la cerveza todavía fría en la mano hasta que un empujón en el hombro de alguien (seguramente ebrio) que iba pasando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para desequilibrarlo y hacer que tirara parte del contenido. Tooru emitió un quejido de indignación pero cuando volteó a ver a la persona ya había desaparecido. El golpe no le había dolido en sí pero realmente le había descolocado tal empujón, además ni si quiera se habían disculpado con él.

Sacudió su ropa intentando tantear si estaba húmeda en alguna parte pero por suerte la cerveza no había caído sobre él sino en el suelo. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada sus ojos se posaron en el otro lado de la concentración de gente y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que la respiración se entrecortaba en su garganta. Un revoltijo en su estómago se hizo presente mientras sentía que se ahogaría ahí mismo.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la lengua un poco adormecida por culpa del alcohol que había consumido (daba la impresión de que había perdido la práctica en el tema de beber) toda la concentración de Tooru recayó en la persona que tenía al frente. El vaso en su mano amenazaba con terminar en el suelo mientras todas las personas al rededor lo empujaban por culpa del ir y venir. Era una masa de gente. La música golpeaba sus tímpanos y retumbaba en cada fibra de su ser, el olor del alcohol adormecía su nariz y el aire se sentía pesado por el constante humo además del sudor de todos los demás. Había poca visualidad en la casa de la fraternidad pero a pesar de todo reconoció perfectamente al chico que tenía al frente, el pajarito nuevo, el que pronto tendría que pasar por la tradicional novatada.

Ambos se reconocieron y Oikawa sintió que el mundo se paralizaba. Presa del pánico pensó en escapar pero su orgullo se interpuso. Hubiera sido genial decir un comentario sarcástico. Hubiera sido fantástico sonreír con sorna y pensar que no le afectaba pero el alcohol jugaba malas pasadas, el desconcierto también. Contra todo su pronóstico fue el genio el primero en hacer el movimiento porque en menos de lo que habría esperado avanzó entre la masa de personas y de pronto lo sujetaba con firmeza de la muñeca. Parecía intentar sostenerlo para que no huyera o también cerciorarse de que realmente estaba ahí.

Arrugó el ceño e intentó dar un paso atrás de manera violenta intentando alejarse del agarre, porque lo había tomado por sorpresa. El chico prácticamente se había tele transportado de un lado a otro sin quitarle el ojo de encima y desde la poca distancia que ahora los separaba podía ver la sorpresa expresada en sus ojos azules.

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó Tooru intentando deshacer el agarre pero era imposible. Tobio lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza y posesividad para su gusto.

En las penumbras no podía diferenciar bien sus características pero estaba seguro que tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que lo vio; el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Tobio siempre estaba de esa manera, excepto en casos muy puntuales.

—O-Oikawa-san —musitó él en voz baja y como la música estaba tan alto no alcanzó a escuchar por completo su voz. Supo que había dicho su nombre porque lo leyó en sus labios.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Su paz interior había sido completamente deshecha y sentía que, de pronto, se había subido mal a una montaña rusa y estaba cayendo de manera libre por las vías.

Oikawa se sacudió con violencia, logrando tirar más del contenido de su vaso y generando que el mundo se moviera a su alrededor. La música lo enfermaba y las personas no hacían nada más que agobiarlo. Quería salir de ahí, ir a un lugar donde no hubiera quien lo estuviera molestando u observando, necesitaba desaparecer. El pensamiento de que debió haberse quedado en su habitación ese día no paraba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado la estúpida invitación de Kuroo eso no estaría pasando.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia y logrando soltarse, se enderezó en todo lo que era su altura (lo cual no era poco) y le regaló una sonrisa ególatra al menor. Tomó aire y alzó la mano a modo de saludo casual como si en vez de verse tras años simplemente lo viera todos los días. Ahora que tenía al chico frente a él no podía fingir ignorancia acerca de su presencia. Algo así sería peor. No es como si él fuera un cobarde pero realmente no se sentía preparado para ver a la persona que tantos problemas le causó gran parte de su vida y peor, porque el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron a solas no dejaba de perseguirlo.

Había momentos, incluso, que en sueños avivaba aquello.

Le daba pavor.

—_Yo, _Tobio-chan —saludó con mofa mientras dejaba su vaso en alguna mesa cercana, abandonado a su suerte sin interesarle en lo absoluto. Lo mismo sería para él si cayera al suelo y se desparramara por completo.

De manera fugaz, debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pudo distinguir como Kageyama parpadeaba varias veces frente a él. La posición de su cuerpo lo delataba como una persona en tensión, listo para saltar sobre algo en cualquier momento.

—¿C-Cómo va todo? —la pregunta casual salió como un tartamudeo por sus labios por el impacto que era el ver a alguien que creías en tu vida volverías a encontrar. Oikawa se sentía de la misma manera pero por lo menos él intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara.

Hasta ahora le salía de maravilla.

—Bien —respondió el segundo lo más alto posible para que lo escuchara. No devolvió la pregunta a propósito, era una forma de decirle que no le interesaba mantener una conversación con él. Quizás el chico agarrara la indirecta y lo dejara tranquilo de una buena vez.

Tooru se sacudió y caminó de vuelta al pasillo, pensando que era un buen momento para largarse de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores. Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas mientras intentaba comprender las razones que había para que Tobio estuviera en ese momento frente a él.

Él era dos o tres años menor, ya ni lo recordaba, si sacaba una cuenta era evidente que estaría entrando a la universidad pero ¿en serio tenía tanta mala suerte para que justamente fuera él fuera por una beca universitaria y además viniera antes a ver la universidad? ¿Qué pasaba con sus últimas pruebas? Intentaba, por todos los medios, encontrar razones lógicas pero no había ninguna y comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

No hallaba una razón lógica para encontrar al chico frente a él.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el inicio de la escalera lo más rápido que podía. No se sentía muy mareado pero era evidente que su cuerpo tenía ciertas secuelas porque había chocado con varias personas y algo le decía que no estaba caminando del todo en línea recta. Por esas mismas razones no era el fanático por beber (como Bokuto), porque después no podía confiar al cien por ciento en sus propios brazos y piernas, quizás ni si quiera en sus ojos, oídos y boca. Era un desastre y lo más probable es que mañana tuviera una ligera jaqueca, pero nada que una taza de café no pueda solucionar.

Subió un escalón, luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que a la mitad tropezó con el comienzo de uno y casi se va de bruces al suelo. Gruñó molesto y se sujetó a la baranda mientras empujaba a unos chicos que iban bajando, más borrachos que él. Cuando se enderezó en su lugar no se detuvo, continuó subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso donde la música seguía presente pero solo como un retumbo en las paredes. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y se pasó una mano por los ojos para intentar hacer algo con su vista nublada.

Una chica pasó a su lado con escaza ropa y le echó una ojeada significativa. Tooru no tuvo ni si quiera las ganas de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Oikawa-san-

El grito a sus espaldas lo espabiló lo suficiente para hacerlo volver a ponerse en marcha. Tenía que encontrar a Kuroo porque él era quien debía sacar a arrastras a Bokuto, además tenía la ligera esperanza que estuviera lo suficiente sobrio como para conducir porque efectivamente Tooru no se confiaba ni a sí mismo como conductor designado. Claro, nunca hicieron un trato acerca de quién iba a conducir pero por lógica seguramente era lo más obvio. Él no podía irse solo de ahí porque a esas horas ni en un millón de años conseguiría transporte, el último tren ya había partido y no era bueno tomando buses, se negaba a caminar también.

«Maldito gato de la basura», pensó con los dientes apretados en una mueca.

Quizás estaba muy paranoico pero los pasos a sus espaldas lo ponía lo suficientemente nervioso como para caminar más rápido. ¿Era o no Kageyama? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Por supuesto él no estaba huyendo, simplemente iba en busca de su amigo para irse de ahí de una buena vez.

Sin tardarse ni un poco más Oikawa comenzó a abrir puertas al azar y cerrarlas con la misma rapidez cuando se daba cuenta que ahí no estaba Kuroo. Él sabía que estaría allá arriba o en el siguiente piso, pero no abajo porque 1) No lo había visto y 2) Era Kuroo. Podía ser todo el buen estudiante que quisiera de la universidad para adentro, incluso ordenado como miembro del equipo de volley (admitía que hasta como capitán era bueno) pero cuando se hablaba de algún tema en que podían perder el control pues él siempre había sido la clase de persona que gasta bromas y nunca, nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad si la tiene delante.

Aunque claro, Oikawa no estaría nunca preparado psicológicamente para en un momento dado de abrir puertas al azar se encontrara a Kuroo con una persona desconocida follando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Qué-

No tuvo tiempo ni para pensarlo porque de lo contrario habría cerrado la puerta de un portazo antes de ver más de lo que debería para su propia salud mental. Quizás todo ocurrió muy rápido o el quedó con un shock tan grande que ni si quiera pudo reaccionar pero en el momento de distinguir a Kuroo (su estilo de cabello era solo suyo) no pudo sino abrir la boca para musitar algo, apretar la perilla e intentar mover el cuerpo para cerrar de una buena vez, soltando titubeantes disculpas mientras tanto. Nada de eso paso, por supuesto. Tooru se quedó plantado en la puerta como un idiota a punto de cerrar despacio, tratando de que no lo escucharan, pero justo en ese momento a su compañero le pareció buena idea mirar sobre su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron.

Kuroo no se detuvo (lo cual era peor), Oikawa carraspeó.

—Perdón, estás ocupado pero creo que hay que irnos —apresuró a decir con demasiada calma para lo que realmente sentía. El moreno simplemente lo observó como si intentara traspasarle el mensaje de que estaba ocupado—. Perdón —repitió para cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible y volver al pasillo del segundo piso.

En su mente se repetía la escena que acababa de ver.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintió un escalofrío de mal gusto subirle por la espalda e intentó pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera, ponys voladores incluso servirían. Había cosas que no eran buenas para la salud mental y ver a tu amigo follar era una de ellas. Quizás cuánto tiempo transcurría antes de que pudiera olvidar lo que vio. Sería más rápido si se tirara de cabeza por la escalera y rezara porque se olvidara de todo.

Tomó aire y entonces una mano se posó en su hombro tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando se dio vuelta en su lugar se encontró con una seria mirada azulina.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó con la naturalidad antipática que a veces tenía.

Kageyama miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a la puerta que estaba cerrada. Había una chispa de algo en sus ojos que no le dio buena espina. Tenía la actitud de quien debate en su mente sobre algo.

—¿Necesitas que alguien los lleve?

—No.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Tengo licencia, después de todo —insistió como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta tajante de Oikawa. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios que a Tooru le trajo malos recuerdos.

La verdad prefería irse caminando o quedarse a dormir en la calle que dejar que Kageyama lo llevara. Eso significaría pasar más tiempo junto a él y se negaba a algo así.

Abrió la boca para responder pero entonces sintió como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la presencia de una persona a su lado le llamó la atención. Por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con la serena figura de Kuroo. Tenía una sonrisa que solo podía ser catalogada como la del gato de Alicia en los labios y Tooru sudó frío.

Su alarma se disparó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú nos llevas? Genial. El genio armador de Karasuno ha vuelto para devolvernos a nuestras casas, eso no se ve todos los días.

«Debí quedarme con Iwa-chan», pensó mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que salió sangre.

* * *

**NA:**

A veces Nitta desearía tener un Beta que le ayudara porque corregir un capítulo es una puta basura que tarda más que escribir el propio capítulo (lo siento, lo siento, es la pura y santa verdad). Pues nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! No creí que esta historia gustaría tanto (en serio). Me disculpo por el OoC porque... porque a veces no se puede evitar.

Aprovecho de agradecer a **Japiera **por la sugerencia del trabajo de Oikawa. Me ha gustado un montón la idea y la he usado, ¡muchas gracias!

**Avance. **

_"Tobio se remojó los labios varias veces durante el camino, de hecho si hubiera sido otra circunstancia Oikawa hubiera creído que lo despediría con un beso, lo cual en sí sería un desastre. Cuando se bajó simplemente se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, en el silencio de la noche y con la despedida en la punta de los labios. _

_Una chispa pasó por los ojos de Tobio, una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace ya dos años y que ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de soltar, porque él nunca había comprendido las acciones de quien fue su sempai y menos la última noche que se vieron." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	5. III La oveja de Mary

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**III. ****La oveja de Mary. **

**1\. **

De los parlantes del auto de segunda que pertenecía a Boku-chan se escuchaba _Snow Hey Oh_ mientras de fondo el motor rugía por el esfuerzo que debía hacer cada vez que tenía que avanzar, sonaba como un dinosaurio viejo o como el estómago de alguien que está muy hambriento. Las calles de Tokio se hallaban casi desoladas por ser de madrugada, sólo transitaban unas cuantas personas que parecían turnarse por cuadra, pero a pesar de eso los eternos carteles de neón seguían iluminándolo todo y, junto a la luz que salía de algunos edificios, daba la impresión de que no era tan tarde como realmente mostraba el reloj.

Tooru se encontraba batallando para poder acomodarse en el incómodo asiento del copiloto sin tener dolor de espalda o trasero. Tenía tantos agujeros por donde la espuma se escapaba que llegaba a dar lástima sólo de ver, aunque también desconfianza porque no se sabía qué podía estar ocultándose. Como no encontraba mucho por hacer miraba por la ventana y por el espejo retrovisor varias veces para intentar desviar su atención del semblante serio de Tobio, quien estaba a su lado. Con toda la fuerza que lograba reunir lograba mantener su propia expresión serena, pero no podía evitar dar rápidas miradas a su acompañante. Sin si quiera desearlo lo analizaba con atención; la forma tan peculiar que tenía de sujetar el volante entre sus rudas manos, el cómo se le marcaban las venas de los brazos tensionados y también el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar.

«Piensa en otra cosa, cualquiera… algo que logre desconcentrarte de Tobio-chan. ¡Piensa en las feas cejas de Iwa-chan y la manera en que siempre te rechaza para que se las arregles porque le duele las pinzas!», comenzó a reprimirse mientras figuraba la escena en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo se mordisqueaba su ya mordido labio inferior y apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo.

Lo más probable es que a no ser de las personas sentadas atrás, el ambiente estaría más tenso.

—No… ¡N-No estoy borracho, Kuroo-maldito-gato-tramposo! —musitó Bokuto con la voz rasposa y casi ahogada, daba la impresión de que estaba hablando desde debajo del agua con burbujas de oxígeno escapando de su boca. En realidad estaba pronunciando mal cada palabra, en especial las erres—Si estuviera borracho, ¿podría hacer esto…? ¡Agh! —el grito de dolor se escuchó segundos después del ruido del techo del auto siendo golpeado. No tenía que ver por el espejo retrovisor para adivinar que había intentado levantarse para hacer algo estúpido pero no calculó bien las cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Kuroo estaba repleta de mofa y desafío. A través del espejo pudo captar el brillo de su sonrisa ladina—Eso suena bastante prometedor.

Oikawa miró sobre su hombro alzando una ceja de manera escéptica. A su propia forma ambos chicos eran un completo desastre, como siempre. Igual que todas las veces Boku-chan era quien peor parado salía porque bebía más de la cuenta y al día siguiente poco recordaba de lo que decía o hacía. Kuroo tenía su eterno cabello de cama (cosa no anormal) y lo único que lo delataba de haber estado de fiesta era el ligero aroma a cerveza y vodka que lo envolvía. Si no lo conocías bien no te darías cuenta que estaba un poco fuera de sus cabales.

Para él era una suerte que tuviera buena resistencia al alcohol, pero para los demás no era muy bueno porque era común que mientras todos se emborrachaban y perdían la conciencia de sí mismos, Kuroo seguía estando en sus cinco sentidos. Eso ya era algo muy peligroso.

Las bromas que se gastaba se hallaban todas guardadas en la galería de su teléfono celular y no había ocasión que no aprovechara para recordarles algo.

—¡Sí!

—Si continuas hablándole de esa manera seguro que Boku-chan vomita —comentó con ligereza todavía observando sobre su hombro. Estiró los pies un poco porque ya de estar tanto tiempo sentado se sentía adormecido.

Era una suerte que el vehículo fuera amplio porque no se consideraba una persona baja.

—Es su auto, Oikawa, me da exactamente igual que vomite hasta su corazón si se le da la gana. De hecho sería bastante gracioso. Me hizo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo y todavía no cobro venganza.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí dentro —rezongó inflando las mejillas e imaginando un órgano palpitante. Pensar en corazones le hacía recordar las ranas que solían abrir en la escuela (bueno, Iwa-chan lo hacía porque él salía corriendo con el resto de las niñas) y le volvían a dar arcadas.

El cerebro de Bokuto iba a una velocidad más lenta de lo usual y no captaba la conversación al cien por ciento de tan rápida que iba. Comprendía, en parte, que le decían que se encontraba borracho y eso eran solo falacias, ¡obviamente no era cierto! Kuroo estaba exagerando todo, como siempre. Se encontraba perfectamente, de hecho no comprendía por qué se habían ido tan temprano si la fiesta se estaba poniendo tan divertida. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de quién se hallaba conduciendo a su precioso hijo pero por quería pensar que era una persona responsable porque de lo contrario se las pagaría. Con respecto al auto de lo único que estaba consciente es que Kuroo le quitó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo lanzó al asiento trasero sin darle explicación.

Algo le decía que el dolor en sus nudillos podía ser porque a alguien le había asestado un puñetazo, pero quizás solo eran cosas suyas.

—Bueno, si estas tan bien pues pruébalo. Di esto: Ferrari rojo —Kuroo se ladeó en su asiento para poder observar mejor la expresión confundida de Bokuto. No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa divertida al ver cómo su amigo fruncía el ceño mientras analizaba la frase en su cabeza. Una risa floja luchaba por escapar de sus labios pero se contuvo porque todavía no era el momento indicado.

Bokuto resopló con fiereza, casi como cuando estaban en partidos de práctica y perdía en defensa contra el antiguo capitán de Nekoma, y lanzó unos cuantos manotazos al aire intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Facilísimo! _Fegari rrogo _—Bokuto cerró la boca de golpe. Cinco segundos transcurrieron antes de que frunciera el ceño hasta el punto de que sus espesas cejas blancas se juntaron en las puntas. Arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios. A su lado Kuroo no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que había estado conteniendo y Tooru, en el asiento de adelante, sonrió como un niño viendo su programa favorito—. No, no… _fedai gojo. _¡No! _Fedarri rrojo, _¡argh! ¡Para de molestarme, Kuroo!

—Sí, sí, lo siento, mi error. Entonces di: Doctor formúlemela.

—¡Más fácil todavía! _Doctor formumela… _¡KUROO!

En el asiento delantero Oikawa estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a sí. Kuroo también comenzó a reír con fiereza pero tuvo que soportar los golpes que Bokuto comenzó a darle en el hombro a modo de venganza.

Desde su punto de vista no era muy divertido que las risas de los demás fueran a costa suya y todavía le quedaba un poco de energía para repartir más golpes de ser necesario. Aunque el mundo se movía alrededor suyo y sentía que el líquido en su cerebro iba más espeso de lo normal, algo captaba del mundo real.

Kageyama, con el poco nivel de paciencia que había desarrollado los últimos años, intentaba por todos los medios hacer la vista gorda al desastre que se desarrollaba en el asiento trasero. Se limitaba a conducir de la manera más cuidadosa porque no tenía ningún interés en sufrir un accidente de tránsito por haber desviado la vista cinco segundos hacia quienes fueron los capitanes de grandes equipos años atrás.

Estaba concentrado en conducir pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando se detenían en un semáforo su mirada traviesa se giraba en dirección a la persona sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Sentía extraños golpes en su pecho cada vez que lo observaba y a pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir el perfecto perfil de Oikawa. Sin que pudiera evitarlo a los golpes que sentía se le sumó una punzada de nostalgia y no podía ser para menos. No estaba completamente relacionado con el hecho de que _quizás _debería admitir que, _tal vez_, lo extrañó todos esos años que no se vieron, sino que estaba completamente conectado porque Oikawa Tooru significaba en sí mismo una parte crucial de su vida y desarrollo. Era un sinónimo de su vida sin responsabilidades; aquellos tiempos en que jugar volley era la única cosa fundamental en su diario vivir, por lo que respiraba y comía todos los días. Lejos de eso no existía nada más, por Dios, si incluso su preocupación por los propios estudios era inexistente.

Tooru era todo eso porque cuando lo conoció no era nada más que un niño que estaba completamente seguro que quería jugar como el mejor setter del equipo de su escuela. Un pequeño que practicaba por su cuenta y admiraba a sus sempais. Siguió siendo un niño mientras lo veía de vez en cuando desde lados contrarios de la cancha y ahora que lo observaba tras un tiempo estando lejos era un golpe importante. Al verlo ahí sentado con un aspecto tan maduro y en cierto sentido diferente, no podía evitar ser golpeado por su propia realidad de que él también estaba creciendo y debía enfrentar el mundo real. Un mundo que no significaba todos los días volleyball, cosa que debía admitir era lo único en la cual era cien por ciento bueno de forma nata. Comprender todo eso, que él seguía creciendo y lo que quedaba era su último año, le hacía sentir ligeramente angustiado por el desconocido futuro.

Aunque intentara sacarlo de su vida a la fuerza Tooru siempre estaría presente como algo importante. Fue el primer setter que hubo admirado y la única persona a la que le pidió tantas veces que le enseñara algo.

Crecer era una cosa difícil y tenebrosa.

Para empezar todavía no podía ni creer que se encontrara en Tokio visitando universidad. Él siempre estuvo acostumbrado a los lugares pequeños y la ciudad podía ser intimidante sin importar las veces que fuera.

—Kuroo-chan, ¿siempre debes ser así? —cuestionó de improvisto Oikawa. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el espejo retrovisor y chocaron con iris oscuras del mencionado.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica y vaga en los labios.

—Yo soy siempre de esta forma —respondió con tanta sinceridad que Oikawa no supo qué responder.

Asintió con una sonrisa calmada y Bokuto mordió a Kuroo en el hombro, haciendo que saltara sobre su asiento y comenzara a golpearlo con el codo para que se quitara de encima. Cuando lo logró su compañero estaba más calmado y los ojos se le cerraban casi solos. Evidentemente estaba adormilado y eso era bueno para todos los presentes en ese auto.

El resto del camino a la casa de Bokuto se hizo casi silencioso, era claro que los comentarios habían disminuido considerablemente desde la inesperada somnolencia del dueño del carro. Sus conversaciones ahora eran dichas entre susurros que apenas lograban escuchar y la verdad sólo decían cosas sin sentido ni conexión entre sí mismas. Tooru en algunos momentos comentaba cosas sin importancia, sólo para participar y no quedarse callado al frente con Tobio-chan a su lado. Por lo menos podía fingir que estaba interesado en la conversación de los otros y por eso ni si quiera lo miraba de frente.

Varias calles más tarde llegaron a la casa de Bokuto, la cual estaba ubicada en un barrio residencial con poco movimiento a esas horas, las luces estaban apagadas pero seguramente estarían sus padres. Ambos mayores se bajaron del auto para arrastrarlo. Se notaba que no podía caminar en línea recta por estar mareado y con los síntomas del sueño.

Oikawa, chasqueando la lengua, lo sostuvo de un brazo mientras que Kuroo del otro. Entre ambos consiguieron arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de entrada, después de abrir la reja. Hubiera sido más divertido dejarlo tirado en la calle pero ninguno de los dos llegaba a ser tan cruel (quizás Bokuto sí se los hubiera hecho a ellos). Tuvieron que abrir la puerta después de rebuscar las llaves en los pantalones del borracho y luego dejarlo de pie en la entrada porque no iban a subir con él hasta su habitación.

Ya estaba grande para eso y, por lo menos, no dormiría al lado de la basura esa noche.

—Bien, Boku-chan, intenta no matarte en lo que queda de noche y cuidado con las escaleras —murmuró Oikawa mientras se limpiaba el ligero sudor de su frente. Respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho arrastrando a alguien tan corpulento como su compañero.

Kotaro musitó algunas incoherencias que no se molestaron en descifrar, pero creyeron haberlo visto asentir. Cerraron la puerta de la manera más suave que pudieron y ambos volvieron al auto chatarra que no les pertenecía.

«Ojala recuerde que nosotros usamos su auto», pensó mientras se estiraba en lo que caminaban de vuelta al transporte. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Bokuto, despertando sin recordar gran parte de la noche, se sentiría nervioso y frustrado. Peor sería perder de vista algo tan grande como un auto.

—Mañana lo llamaré —susurró Kuroo cuando subieron de vuelta y se acomodaron en los incomodos asientos misteriosos.

Oikawa se preguntó si podía leerle la mente pero eso sería ridículo.

La parada que seguía era la casa de Kuroo y, por alguna razón, el viaje se hizo más silencioso y rápido. Las calles estaban tan vacías que no había tránsito y las calles se recorrían más deprisa. En menos de lo que todos esperaban Tobio se encontraba alzando el freno de manos frente a la que, según las indicaciones del ex capitán, era su casa. Como él se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para caminar por sus propios pies hasta la puerta de entrada, simplemente abrió y observó su residencia. En secreto lo único que Kuroo esperaba es que su madre no le dijera nada o que ambos padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos para no escucharlo.

Suspiró y les lanzó a ambos una mirada inquisitiva a ambos disfrazada en una expresión de gentileza.

—Entonces, nos vemos —canturreó abriendo por completo la puerta. El aire fresco de la noche golpeó a todos los presentes pero él parecía simplemente inmune a ello, ni si quiera pestañeó ante el cambio climático. Oikawa miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa floja. El sueño comenzaba a aparecer en él y los parpados le pesaban, incluso deseaba bostezar—. _Eh_, después simplemente puedes dejar el auto de vuelta en la casa de fraternidad. ¿Tienes cómo volver, cierto? De alguna manera debiste haber llegado allá, ¿algún amigo o conocido?

—Vine con alguien así que está bien —respondió Kageyama con su voz seria y serena de siempre. Oikawa sintió como un escalofrío le recorría desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies cuando sus oídos fueron alcanzados por el tono más maduro que ahora poseía, aunque a sus ojos seguiría siendo un mocoso cualquiera que le molestaba, parecía que sus oídos y cerebro pensaban diferente—. Nos vemos.

—Fue un gusto verte, Kageyama —sentenció con suavidad el antiguo capitán de Nekoma de manera sincera. La verdad es que se había sorprendido mucho cuando distinguió el rostro conocido de quien fue el setter genio de Karasuno. Recordaba perfectamente al chico y a su compañero al cual Kenma solía estar tan apegado, ambos solían ser una dupla monstruosa por enfrentar y peor mientras más se desarrollaba en cuanto a habilidades. La duda de cuánto habrían logrado crecer hasta ahora se sembraba en su mente al verlo. Era ligeramente nostálgico y le hubiera gustado intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con el chico. Algo le decía que no había cambiado mucho pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente de esa vez que se enfrentaron. Desde esos días se sentía como si fueran años luz desde su tiempo actual—. Nos vemos luego, Tooru. Recuerda que mañana no hay clases.

—Claro, Kuroo-chan —Oikawa rodó los ojos por el recordatorio, pero aun así dio su sonrisa patentada.

Entonces más rápido de lo que Tooru hubiera querido la puerta se cerró y ambos se quedaron solos en el automóvil. El silencio de ambos les cayó encima como una roca, lo único que hacía ruido eran los comerciales de la radio. Por la ventana observaron la forma en que Kuroo desaparecía tras la puerta de entrada con el sigilo de un gato escurridizo. En ningún momento miró atrás, simplemente cerró y eso fue todo.

La realidad era casi abrumadora.

Oikawa tragó saliva mientras apoyaba el codo en la ventana y la mejilla en su mano. Intentaba mantener la mayor distancia con Tobio-chan y aunque su intercambio de palabras podían considerarse pocas, el ambiente tenso no disminuía a su alrededor sino todo lo contrario. Tooru no quería recordar la última vez que se quedaron solos, de hecho estaba casi borrado de su memoria. Tenía poco y nada claro acerca de las palabras que se intercambiaron y estaba bien de esa forma, prefería mantener vigente los recuerdos de aquellos días en que lo detestaba por tener el talento nato del cual él había sido despojado. Era más fácil vivir el día a día sabiendo que lo único que sentía por quien fue su kohai era enojo, desprecio e incluso envidia.

"Por fuera te ves siempre tan normal y todo sonrisas, pero si los demás supieran que por dentro siempre andas tan inseguro… Lo más probable es que nadie me creería". Eso era lo que solía decir Iwa-chan cuando le bajaban aquellos momentos de problemas con su autoestima.

«Así que inseguro», pensó con un ligero titubeo de labios.

Frunció el ceño.

Le eran malos recuerdos el visualizar los días en que se golpeaba la frente contra el balón varias veces y con mucha fuerza, lo suficiente para dejarle marcas que luego se encargaba de ocultar con mechones de cabello, todo eso por la frustración que se creaba al sentirte inferior ante alguien menor que él. Junto al mal sabor de boca ante aquello también la vergüenza lo inundaba, recordando las noches en vela que observaba el techo de su habitación con la sensación de temor en su pecho porque, a pesar de lo lejos que se veía Tobio-chan, algún día lograría alcanzarlo y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo superaría.

Nunca había perdido en habilidades contra nadie. Las cosas que eran su fuerte se encargaba de pulirlas hasta volverse lo mejor posible y que así nadie lo sobrepasara.

Tobio-chan era de manera constante una amenaza.

Era relativamente más fácil que cualquiera otra cosa llevarse de esa manera con él. El desprecio era sencillo de manejar en comparación a su antónimo y Tooru, después de la primera y última vez que estuvieron juntos, ya había tenido varias jaquecas por darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo. No quería ni imaginar algo relacionado con la oxitocina.

Ni sus novias le habían dado tantos problemas.

El motor rugió mientras comenzaban a moverse y de pronto se encontraron devolviéndose por donde habían venido. Las calles pasaban frente a sus ojos y la radio seguía transmitiendo aburridos comerciales que a nadie le interesaba escuchar. Ninguno decía nada, parecía que el más absoluto silencio se hallaba sentado entre ambos ocupando más espacio de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Oikawa no era bueno soportando lugares silenciosos y menos cuando éste era tan pesado. Si se encontrara en una situación normal no esperaría para soltar algún comentario sobre cualquier cosa y sacar un tema de conversación.

Iwa-chan decía que era una actitud muy infantil por su parte.

Se detuvieron en el cruce de Shibuya, que les había dado la luz roja, pero por la hora no se causó el cruce de gente más aglomerado del mundo. Sólo pasaron unas cuantas personas desde lados contrarios, todos sin si quiera prestarle atención a su auto de segunda mano que daba la sensación se caería en diferentes pedazos de metal ahí mismo. De la radio desactualizada comenzó a sonar _Swing life away_ de Rise Against y los acordes suaves de la guitarra se encargaron de minimizar un poco la presión entre ambos mientras que la voz del vocalista traspasó un tema que ninguno de los quería tocar.

El motor rugía, la radio cantaba y Oikawa contaba las líneas blancas del paso de cebra frente a él. Siempre le daba un resultado diferente.

Tobio, aprovechando la detención, ladeó ligeramente el rostro intentando que el movimiento no se captara y comenzó a inspeccionar mejor a su sempai. Éste estaba iluminado por la tonalidad rojiza que había frente a ambos, pero gracias a ello podía analizar mejor cada pequeño detalle que se le podía pasar por alto. En la fiesta no lo había podido notar pero ahora estaba claro que cuánto había crecido porque los rasgos de su rostro habían cambiado, logrando endurecerse tras el paso de los años. A pesar de, en ese instante, estar en una posición relajada seguía teniendo una fuerte mandíbula y la mirada de sus ojos era más afilada que en su último año. La nariz seguía tan respingona como antes e incluso el eterno tono bronceado de su piel seguía latente.

A sus ojos Tooru podía ser la representación del otoño. Los colores cálidos lo rodeaban y se mimetizaban en él; el castaño suave de su cabello que a veces parecía cambiar de color a uno más claro como las hojas caídas de los árboles, el chocolate derretido en sus iris, el tono cálido que significaba su piel y la propia aura que la mayoría del tiempo le rodeaba, causando una sensación de familiaridad.

Rápidamente su mirada volvió al frente cuando notó que Oikawa volteaba hacia él y durante menos de un segundo sus ojos chocaron. Con una rapidez increíble, que logró marearse, Tobio volvió la vista al frente mientras pisaba el acelerador ahora que podían. Shibuya comenzaba a quedar a sus espaldas y agradeció la poca luz porque, de lo contrario, Tooru hubiera sido capaz de distinguir el rojo que había subido a sus mejillas. Le causaba vergüenza pensar que había estado observando a escondidas y justamente se haya volteado; que lo hayan captado _in fraganti _le hacía sentir una clase de ladrón.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en los labios de Oikawa.

«Realmente sigues siendo un niño, Tobio-chan», pensó para sus adentros. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y observó el techo dañado que cubría sus cabezas. Alzó el brazo y con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a trazar las líneas que ahí había, como si fueran estrellas y él intentara dibujar constelaciones y figuras con ellas.

Una galaxia de la cual podía ser dueño.

—Entonces… —la voz de Tobio-chan lo sacó de su ensoñación y escuchó como éste carraspeaba para aclarar su garganta mientras adelantaba un auto que iba delante de ellos. Lo observó tranquilo. Como estaba muy concentrado en el espejo retrovisor y en el camino que tenían delante Oikawa se dio el placer de analizarlo sin sentirse culpable—¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba tu departamento? No lo recuerdo —musitó con voz grave y serena. Era lo único que había soltado desde que subieron al auto (además de la respuesta a Kuroo) y a sus oídos escuchaba que su voz estaba un poco pastosa.

Por su lado, Tobio esperaba que no se escuchara nervioso pero, ¿quién no se sentiría de esa manera después de reencontrarse con alguien?

—Solo sigue derecho, yo te diré cuándo debes doblar… pero por ahora tírate al carril de la derecha, Tobio-chan —respondió Oikawa mientras se enderezaba y otra vez batallaba para conseguir una posición confortable.

Vaya, que extraño se escuchaba en sus labios el "Tobio-chan" que tanto había usado en sus años de escuela.

—Ya —Tobio asintió sin decir nada más.

Desde ese momento el silencio ya no fue tan pesado como antes, pero había un montón de preguntas en la cabeza de cada uno. Tobio realmente quería ser capaz de conversar sobre algo porque, después de mucho tiempo e ir creciendo, se dio cuenta que realmente era importante el poder comunicarte de buena manera con las personas. Él nunca había sido alguien sencillo de manejar y para sí mismo le era complicado entablar charlas amigables. Luego de su ingreso a Karasuno se dio cuenta de eso; lo crucial de la buena comunicación entre compañeros. Desde ahí con los años que pasaba junto al equipo que siempre cambiaba fue cambiando él mismo para poder manejar mejor su propia forma de ser. Nunca podría ser tan amable como Suga-sempai, los temas de conversación no le caían del cielo como a Noya-sempai (tampoco lucir tan genial sin tratar) y tampoco era una máquina hiperactiva que decía lo que cruzaba por su mente como el tonto de Hinata, pero por lo menos ahora no era la clase de chico del cual las personas preferían alejarse o en el peor de los casos aislar.

Era un avance pero parecía que todo ese cambió se iba a la basura cuando estaba sentado junto a él.

El silencio parecía querer sentarse de nuevo.

Como Tooru había prometido le habló para decirle dónde tenía que doblar y de ahí lo fue guiando por las calles deslumbrantes de la ciudad.

Si se pensaba en una charla normal lo común sería intercambiar preguntas acerca de cómo iba la vida de cada uno, qué estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo o simplemente intercambiar datos que a nadie realmente le interesaban, pero como Tooru no tenía ese fin y Tobio mantenía cierto orgullo, ninguno dijo nada más salvo comentarios acerca de las calles.

Tobio se remojó los labios varias veces durante el camino, de hecho si hubiera sido otra circunstancia Oikawa hubiera creído que lo despediría con un beso, lo cual en sí sería un desastre. Cuando se bajó simplemente se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, en el silencio de la noche y con la despedida en la punta de los labios.

Una chispa pasó por los ojos de Tobio, una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace ya dos años y que ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de soltar, porque él nunca había comprendido las acciones de quien fue su sempai y menos la última noche que se vieron.

El frío golpeaba el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Ninguno habría creído que la temperatura bajaría tanto a lo largo del día, era simplemente otra señal del inminente invierno que se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había unos cuantos autos que todavía transitaban y en alguna parte del barrio alguien se encontraba haciendo una fiesta porque se podía escuchar el eco de la música. Las luces de los locales nocturnos adornaban las calles y podían distinguir unas pocas figuras vagando.

Kageyama, deseando soltar lo que le había estado molestando todo el tiempo, se alzó en lo que era su altura para poder mirar casi de frente a su acompañante, pero éste yendo en contra de las leyes de la lógica o consideración había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y le sacaba una mínima distancia.

Abrió los labios entumidos para poder decir _algo_ pero al final lo único que dijo fue:

—¿Sigues jugando?

«Que cobarde», pensó con rabia hacia sí mismo.

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa enternecida pero sus ojos transmitían la maldad que solo podía caracterizarlo a él. Apretó las manos tras su espalda y se encogió de hombros, como si intentara quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Como siempre, Tobio-chan, ¿por qué crees que vine acá?

—Ah.

—No te haré la misma pregunta a ti —jugueteó entrecerrando los ojos. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes recordando a un molesto niño que siempre lo estaba persiguiendo para que le enseñara a jugar volley. Kageyama, el maduro y más alto que no quería ver, parpadeó confundido y quizás ligeramente ofendido. El chico seguía siendo un libro abierto para él, quien estaba tan acostumbrado a analizar a las personas—, si ya sé la respuesta.

Comenzó a reír mientras le castañeaban los dientes por las bajas temperaturas y la poca ropa que lo cubrían para ello. Pensó en que Tobio-chan había manejado por la ciudad para dejar a tres tipos que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que ahora tendría que devolverse todo el camino de vuelta para dejar el auto, aquello se viera como se viera era un gran favor y podía ser un poco amable con él.

—¿Cómo está tu compañero? —preguntó por cortesía pero también ligeramente curioso. La vez que se había enfrentado al energético enano colorín todos quedaron impresionados porque ese era prácticamente un futuro monstruo y junto a Kageyama las posibilidades de eso seguían aumentando—¿El Chibi-chan? ¿Creció algunos centímetros o sigue siendo enano?

—¿Hinata-idiota? —el tono de Kageyama era de mera sorpresa. Realmente no se había esperado que Tooru lo sacara a colación—Esta… bien —murmuró en respuesta, pensando en su amigo que seguía siendo un cabeza de estúpido como siempre pero salvo por el hecho de que iba en último año. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien y con la cabeza fría, sí era mucho más diferente que cuando se conocieron. Como que había madurado un poco en algunos aspectos pero seguía siendo un enano flacucho a ojos de todos. Sin pensar que podía ser considerado una indirecta, terminó agregando—: Está saliendo con alguien desde hace unos meses así que está feliz o algo así. No deja de molestarme para que lo ayude a buscar regalos estúpidos.

En respuesta Tooru se tensó levemente en su lugar pero no dejó que se trasluciera a su rostro.

—¿En serio? Que bien por él. Entonces ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, pero seguramente seguirá siendo Chibi-chan.

—Sí… —asintió Kageyama pensando en la estatura de Hinata. Todos los miembros actuales de segundo y primer año eran más altos que él.

Oikawa alzó la mano frente a su rostro y la agitó para despedirse. Sonrió un poco a pesar del frío y cuando habló el vaho escapó de sus labios:

—Nos vemos, Tobio-chan. Fue una sorpresa verte de nuevo.

Al final Oikawa se fue y Kageyama se quedó ahí de pie unos cuantos segundos, viendo como éste desaparecía tras la entrada, sintiéndose idiota porque se quedó con la pregunta atrapada en sus labios.

**2.**

Hajime se había levantado con la poca actitud positiva que podía quedarle tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente. Aunque había chocado contra la puerta de su habitación por estar todavía medio dormido intentó dar la menor cantidad de insultos hacia las madres de todas las personas que conocía. Había caminado por el pasillo del departamento, el cual esa mañana sin responsabilidades se le hacía más agobiante de lo usual, descalzo y con el frío recibiéndole entre sus dulces brazos. Se iba rascando la picadura que se había ganado en la espalda, al mismo tiempo con la otra mano sacudía su cabello despeinado y también bostezaba como un gato tirado al sol después de despertar de una larga siesta.

En cuanto llegó a la habitación principal salón-cocina se espabiló de inmediato al encontrar la figura acuclillada de su (madre mía), por mala suerte, mejor amigo.

—Oye —carraspeó para llamar la atención del inepto. Cuando éste se dignó a mirarlo con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones y generando esos tontos hoyuelos de los cuales de adolescente se sentía tan orgulloso pero ahora solo encontraba como una cualidad que lo hacía verse infantil ("A los cinco años está bien, a los diez años es tierno, a los quince es algo que llama la atención pero a los veinte no sirven de nada, ¡qué pasa con toda mi actitud sexy!"). Hajime miró hacia ambos lados varias veces, como intentando percatarse de algo y al final solo musitó en voz baja y calmada—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tooru meneó la cabeza y se arregló la manta que lo cobijaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que, qué estás haciendo en el suelo _ahí sentado? _—inquirió siendo más específico y logrando no perder la paciencia.

—Pues, veo la tele.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, observándose mutuamente mientras Hajime se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios. Su mirada iba de Oikawa a la orgullosa tele de segunda mano que todavía funcionaba (era lo único que pudieron costearse. Era como, literalmente, las cajas con las cuales jugaban de niños en donde se metían fingiendo era un cuartel general. Utilizaba antena pero aun así la sintonía era una basura). Tampoco tenían dinero para poder pagar el cable (con suerte lograban costear el router de internet) por lo todos los canales eran nacionales y con eso lograban ver las noticias, el tiempo, algunos programas infantiles pasados de moda y si tenían un poco de suerte alguna película buena o serie.

La escena que tenía ante sus ojos no sería tan rara si: 1) Tooru no estuviera viendo la tele (él odiaba ese cacharro, decía que lo deprimía y siempre estaba molestándolo para que lo lanzaran por el balcón) 2) No estuviera levantado a las siete y media de la mañana de un día que no tenían clases y 3) No estuviera roncando en su habitación después de haber llegado de una supuesta fiesta.

—Así veo, idiota —Iwaizumi tenía poca paciencia y aunque intentara evitar enojarse no funcionaba con Oikawa porque en cuanto lo veía su cuerpo se preparaba para sentir el enfado. Apuntó la tele sin ninguna clase de piedad—. Estás viendo Supernatural.

—Si —asintió él, todavía con su sonrisa de tonto adornando sus facciones. Hajime notó que había bolsas bajo sus ojos. Estando acuclillado Oikawa apoyaba la espalda en la pared y los brazos los tenía sobre sus rodillas. Hajime pudo notar también que tenía las manos juntas por los nudillos mientras que el índice y pulgar estaban unidos. Aquello era signo de alerta, era un tic nervioso que tras años de convivencia había logrado diferenciar, normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba concentrado en algo (cuando tenían partidos era muy común que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que observaba a sus adversarios) o, valga la redundancia, muy nervioso—. Creo que Dean comienza a agradarme.

Hajime entrecerró los ojos y cuando habló lo hizo como quien corrige un niño de manera suave:

—Tú odias Supernatural. Nunca lo has visto y solías molestarme todo el día porque no comprendías cómo yo lo veía.

Tooru parpadeó varias veces sin perder la sonrisa por verse atrapado. Abrió y cerró la boca sin poder decir nada. Su sonrisa decayó unos segundos para volver a posarse en sus labios pero con un claro titubeo en las comisuras.

Iwaizumi suspiró de manera pesada y entre los cajones casi vacíos (tenían tan pocos platos porque de todas formas eran dos y con suerte lavaban sin romper algo. Sus padres pocas veces los visitaban, ellos eran quienes viajaban a Miyagi) buscó su taza. Del cajón que había junto al de los platos sacó un tarro de café y luego caminó al refrigerador en busca de lo que quedara de leche, porque si la memoria no le fallaba aquel objeto podía estar vacío pero leche siempre había.

Todavía en el suelo y sin prestar atención a la pantalla de la tele, Oikawa seguía jugando con sus dedos cuando el portazo de lo que era un Iwa-chan molesto hizo que alzara la mirada con rapidez.

Hajime sostenía algo en su mano y tenía una mirada de indignación mezclada con enojo en el rostro, pero no era la indignación de todos los días sino una muy diferente y especial. Era la clase de "Soy-tu-mejor-amigo-idiota". Si era cierto que en muchas ocasiones Oikawa lo sacaba de quicio con la infantil actitud que adoptaba pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo de la vida entera, por ende si, le molestaba que éste le guardara secretos o que no le comentara sobre lo que le tenía preocupado. Para eso estaban los amigos, para acompañarse en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ya, mierda, ¿qué te pasa? —siseó con enfado pero sin sentirse realmente molesto sino más bien indignado. Esa era una forma que tenía de reflejar su preocupación por Oikawa: molestarse—¿Qué te tiene preocupado?

—Iwa-chan… —susurró mientras abría los ojos, sonreía y negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Claramente intentaba fingir, pero como en la mayoría de las cosas artísticas Oikawa era pésimo actuando y por ende muy malo con las mentiras—No estoy preocupado.

—No jodas, Tooru.

Pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre pero que lo dijera era, extrañamente, tan familiar como que le llamara por su apellido.

—En serio, Iwa-chan, estoy bien.

—Alguien dejó la sacarina en el refrigerador, Tooru —Hajime levantó el objeto alargado con el líquido moviéndose en su interior. A su tacto estaba frío por haberlo tenido refrigerado, cosa estúpida porque eso se guardaba en la despensa. Había solo dos personas en el departamento y claramente él no había guardado la sacarina ahí—¿Y?

—Vaya, no me dijiste que ayer vino tu novia, Iwa-chan.

—¡Imbécil! No tengo novia —ladró con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus facciones porque para él era una vergüenza tocar esos temas con Oikawa. A diferencia de su amigo bien parecido él contaba con los dedos de las manos las veces que había salido con alguien (en citas) pero la única novia seria que tuvo, a los quince, cuando se la presentó a Oikawa, ésta no pudo evitar flecharse por él—. ¡Y si tuviera, primero que nada no te la presentaría y tampoco sería tan como tú para dejar esto en el refrigerador!

—Entonces son los duendes. De todas formas hace unos días perdí mi bóxer de aliens, todavía no aparecen.

—¡Tooru!

Hajime, sin saber qué hacer realmente, pasó una mano por su rostro mientras terminaba de hacerse su café en completo silencio. De cuando en cuanto su mirada se posaba en la figura que era su mejor amigo, todavía acurrucado en el suelo (porque no tenían dinero para comprar un sillón real y con las sillas del mesón les bastaba) sin hacer nada más que estar en galaxias lejanas.

De los dos quien siempre era bueno consolando gente era Tooru. Él tenía una clase de carisma hacia las personas y comprendía, en cierto grado, sus miserias o por lo menos tenía el suficiente tacto para fingir que le importaba. Hajime nunca había necesitado ser consolado por él pero varias personas en el equipo sí y de hecho, lo había visto cuando su sobrino era más pequeño y rompía a llorar por cualquier razón; Tooru siempre se arrodillaba a su altura, le limpiaba las mejillas con los pulgares y con voz suave le decía palabras embarradas de amor que lograban hacer callar al crío.

Eso era algo que Iwaizumi no tenía, pero a pesar de todo se preocupaba por su amigo y si estaba mal frente a él quería ser capaz de ayudarlo.

Cuando terminó de hacer su café, guardó todo en su lugar y comenzó a beber a pequeños sorbos. El vapor dibujaba ondas en el aire y era muy parecido a una danza.

—Tooru… —musitó con voz serena. Esperó de manera paciente (eso ya era mucho) a que el mencionado desviara la vista de la televisión para posarla en él. Una vez hecho eso dejó la taza sobre el mesón y lo observó con seriedad—Mira, soy tu amigo, ¿vale? Y estoy tratando de ayudarte porque… me preocupas —Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar eso y su boca se abrió, sintiéndose estupefacto ante la declaración. La última vez que había escuchado a Hajime decir algo tan dulce fue en su cumpleaños número diez y después le estampó el pastel de cumpleaños en la cara. Tooru había comenzado a llorar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario acerca de lo amable que se estaba poniendo Iwa-chan, éste siguió:

—No me hagas esto más difícil, idiota. Intento ser un mejor amigo de calidad para ti.

El castaño botó el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba reprimiendo. Apretó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos entre sí. Su mirada pasó a la taza de café humeante y a Iwa-chan, quien lo observaba de una manera tan atenta y preocupada que pudo haber empezado a llorar ahí mismo.

—Iwa-chan, yo…

—Está bien —levantó la mano frente a él para detener sus palabras. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco y una ligera sonrisa se asomó logró asomar de sus labios partidos—, no te voy a obligar a decirme qué te tiene ahí como un idiota pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para cuando quieras soltarlo.

—Eso se contradice un poco, Iwa-chan —Oikawa dio una ligera carcajada mientras observaba con una sonrisa.

Hajime se encogió de hombros. Un bufido salió de sus labios mientras miraba el pasillo. Con el dedo pulgar apuntó en esa dirección y Tooru lo observó con curiosidad, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—Ve a arreglarte —en la mirada de Oikawa se podía leer claramente la pregunta de "¿Para qué?". Hajime resopló con cansancio al tiempo que comenzaba a golpetear el mesón con su índice a un ritmo inventado—. Para ir a comer, cabezón, no tenemos nada en el refrigerador salvo comida vencida. Vamos, no me mires con ese rostro de idiota tuyo, levanta tu feo trasero del suelo y arréglate. Yo invito esta vez, iremos al Dunkin´s Donut que hay unas cuantas calles más abajo. Quiero comer una dona llena de grasa y aceite de desayuno. Quizás podamos conseguir alguna clase de pan dulce, tal vez tengan, ¿quién sabe? Podemos revisar el menú y si no tienen, ponemos una queja con muchas palabras intelectuales que ocupe media hoja de su libro de "Sugerencias y reclamos".

—P-Pero… —Tooru tartamudeó, logrando estar cada vez más confundido. Carraspeó mientras gateaba por el suelo para salir de la guarida que era su manta y arrodillado, apoyó los brazos en el mesón, observando a su amigo quien no tenía aspecto de estar bromeando para nada. No era fuera de lo común que ambos decidieran salir a comer a otra parte, después de todo ninguno se preocupaba realmente de las compras, pero era extraño que Hajime invitara de esa manera tan amable. Las únicas oportunidades en que algo así se había presentado era los momentos en que realmente se deprimía, como unas cuantas veces que perdía partidos o cuando la novia que creyó haber querido (a esas alturas de la vida tenía claro que no era así) había terminado su relación el mismo día que perdieron uno de esos partidos importantes—I-Iwa-chan, ¿y-y el dinero? ¿Cómo…?

—Eso no es problema —replicó el otro.

De la misma forma que él trabajaba a medio tiempo en Starbucks para pagar lo que sus padres no hacían como el supuesto internet, las fotocopias de la universidad, los materiales, los textos, comida chatarra y cosas relacionadas con volley. Hajime también conseguía dinero sin tener que recurrir a la caridad paternal. Él, a diferencia de Tooru quien tenía más tiempo libre, además de trabajar en un taller de bicicletas los fines de semana, daba clases de tutoría a alumnos de instituto, más pequeños e incluso compañeros de la universidad. Aprovechaba sus ramos más fuertes para enseñar sobre ello y conseguir dinero a cambio.

Él le había sugerido que hiciera de promotor en alguna tienda porque sus cejas atraerían clientes por tan raras que eran. Hajime estuvo a poco y nada de romperle la nariz con el puñetazo que le regaló.

Tooru, terco como era, todavía no se quería dar por vencido por la anormal actitud.

—¡Pero…!

—Tooru, por dios, solo ve a arreglarte. Apestas, hueles como los vagos de la esquina.

—¿Y por qué Iwa-chan no te duchas primero? —un puchero se formó en sus labios y a pesar de su tono indignado se levantó para hacer el corto camino al baño. Las piernas le dolían por estar tanto tiempo sentado y sin moverse, pero ya se le pasaría así que no le dio mucha importancia. Al pasar cerca de Hajime le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y éste le lanzó un rodillazo a la pantorrilla que lo desequilibró unos segundos—¡Auch!

—Pues porque tú te tardas el doble de lo que yo me tardo en la ducha, así que apúrate.

«Iwa-chan, siempre haces esas muecas cuando te enojas conmigo», pensó Tooru con diversión. Su amigo tenía un semblante de enojo que era solo para él y eso lo hacía sentir importante.

—Eres un tonto, Iwa-chan.

—¿Le estás hablando a tu reflejo? Tú eres más tonto que yo.

—Iwa-chan, pues seamos tontos juntos.

**3.**

A las diez de la mañana el sol ya estaba medio alzado en el cielo y pintaba para ser un día sin mayores contratiempos.

Después de bajarse en la estación Harajuku y caminar una miseria de distancia, ambos jóvenes ingresaron al inminente parque Yoyogi con unas cuantas personas caminando a su alrededor. El parque era grande, verde y tenía el aroma peculiar de todos los parques dentro de una gran ciudad; a pasto, naturaleza y libertad contenida. Siempre que iba era un choque inminente por lo contradictorio que significaba su existencia en medio de un lugar tan grande, repleto con edificios de negocios, rascacielos, gente y contaminación. Los parques como esos que eran tan significativos, se transformaban en un respiro para cualquier citadino.

Bokuto nunca escondía su admiración cada vez que iban y tampoco las exclamaciones que soltaba al tiempo que saltaba de un lado para otro pateando piedras y hojas secas.

Su sonrisa de búho se ensanchaba mientras recorría entre los árboles y el camino que ahí había para que la gente lo siguiera. Bajo su brazo, apoyado contra el costado de su cuerpo, llevaba su gastada pelota de volley; fiel compañera para sus prácticas de ocio o quitar el estrés de la vida.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Esa ave es muuuuy rara! Akaashi, ¿podemos quedárnosla? Son muy parecidos, podrían ser hermanos.

Estaba mirando un pájaro negro que se encontraba reposando en una rama baja. Tenía una actitud serena y algunas plumas se hallaban ligeramente levantadas, dando la actitud de desorden.

Claramente le estaba hablando acerca de su eterno cabello oscuro que solía ser un nido de pájaros.

—No, Bokuto-san, estoy seguro que sería un desperdicio que tú intentaras cuidar de cualquier clase de ser vivo.

«Si hasta los cactus se te mueren», completó en su cabeza de manera vaga. No tenía ganas de decirlo en voz alta porque nunca se sabía si el cambio de actitud de Bokuto podía aparecer de la nada y era demasiado temprano para lidiar con su bipolaridad depresiva. Era mejor mantener los problemas lo más alejado que fuera posible.

—_Buh _—abucheó el mayor mientras hacía un puchero y sus hombros decaían notablemente por la decepción.

Akaashi, sin perder su semblante sereno de siempre, bostezó de manera ruidosa mientras caminaba. Sus ojos lagrimearon y se los talló con el dorso de su mano para poder aclarar la vista. Le dolía la espalda además del cuello, sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente y a pesar de eso se vio obligado a levantarse temprano aunque sus clases no eran hasta pasado medio día. Tuvo que recorrer la línea Yamanote por poco cayendo del sueño y escuchando las anécdotas de Bokuto.

No había logrado peinarse porque él no le había dado tiempo. Se presentó en su casa tocando el timbre tantas veces que su madre le abrió la puerta, como ella _adoraba _a Bokuto (cosa muy rara, sinceramente Akaashi todavía no comprendía cómo había pasado eso y le había preguntado varias veces pero ella sólo se limitaba a responder con un "Pero si es un chico tan energético, adorable y positivo. Quizás parte de su energía se te pegue, Keiji". Sí, claro, lo veía positivo porque nunca había tenido que lidiar con su lado depresivo) lo dejó entrar, le ofreció incluso desayuno y luego le señaló que se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo más de la cuenta.

Bokuto no había esperado para subir las escaleras de la casa, entrar a su habitación casi azotando la puerta contra la pared y quitar las sabanas que lo cubrían. El saludo de buenos días quedó atropellado entre tanta exclamación de euforia y simplemente le anunció que irían al parque, así que debía vestirse.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué siempre lo acompañaba a sus _aventuras _de la vida. Quizás era porque éste siempre le insistía tanto a cada segundo, porque era Kotaro y no se le podía negar una petición o porque igual era su amigo y lo apoyaba en todos sus desvaríos.

Él fue la única persona que no lo cuestionó cuando dijo que entraría a estudiar medicina (aceptando todo lo que eso incluía, como pasar unos diez años intentando sacar la carrera) y se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras musitaba un "Ah, bien. Felicidades, Bokuto-san".

—¡Rápido, Akaashi! Nunca llegaremos si sigues caminando como lo haría un zombi —gritó unos cuantos pasos alejado de él. Caminaba de espaldas para poder verlo de frente y giraba el balón de volley sobre su dedo índice con una facilidad casi envidiable. No pudo evitar imaginar la manera en que caería al suelo por no estar pendiente del camino—. ¡Uh, uh! Hablando de zombis… ¿Viste la nueva temporada de The walking dead? ¡Es suuper buena! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí estar en un apocalipsis zombi!

—No creo que sea algo realmente bueno, Bokuto-san —musitó en voz baja y calmada. De pronto Kotaro trotó para caminar a su lado, todavía jugueteando con el balón entre las manos. Le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva pero sin perder su actitud infantil y la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando andaba de buenas—. Hay mucha posibilidad de morir. Y sabes que no veo la tele.

—¡Tonterías! Yo no moriría tan fácil.

Keiji se encogió de hombros y pasó el tema por alto.

Bokuto, mientras tanto, comenzó a balbucear sobre un montón de anécdotas que le había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Las historias en sí no eran para nada graciosas, sólo eran normales pero lo que lo hacía muy divertido era la manera en que él las contaba.

Ahora que estaba más despierto y con suficiente luz podía ver las ligeras ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos. Estaba seguro que Bokuto algo le había dicho que iría a una fiesta ayer y eso era lo que más le tenía liado. Comprendía que era una persona madrugadora por naturaleza (tanta energía no podía ser contenida por mucho tiempo) pero de todas maneras Kotaro adoraba dormir y no había ninguna explicación posible para tanta euforia. Ese día su universidad no tenía clases así que no había una lógica clara por la cual prefiriera ir al parque antes de quedarse en casa.

«¿Acaso no tendrá resaca? Apuesto todo a que bebió más de la cuenta».

—¡Además! Tras años de jugar con la consola-

—Bokuto-san —cortó Akaashi sin interesarle en lo más mínimo el tema del cual tanto cacareaba su acompañante ahora. Otra cosa irritante de Kotaro era su fanatismo por cambiar y mezclar temas. No se detuvieron pero éste se calló de manera abrupta y lo observó patidifuso—, ¿por qué hemos venido a Yoyogi? Nunca me diste ninguna clase de explicación y creo que ya me la merezco, ahora que estamos aquí.

Mientras más caminaban menos gente se encontraba, solo unos cuantos que conversaban en voz baja y eran tan contrarios a su compañero que llegaba a ser chocante verlos en un mismo plano.

Él levantó un dedo frente a sus narices y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Le lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad como si no pudiera creer que no supiera qué hacían ahí.

—Hemos venido a Meiji Jingu, _dah, _es algo obvio.

Akaashi detuvo sus pasos de manera tan rápida que podía ser comparado a cuando colocas el freno de mano de un auto cuando todavía está andando. Su mirada serena casi inexpresiva de siempre se vio cambiada por la incredulidad, estupefacción y luego indignación. Tenía un mal regusto en la boca de su estómago y por alguna razón la conciencia de su cerebro no paraba de susurrarle que era Bokuto de quien hablaban así que, quizás, su sexto sentido estuviera acertado.

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y apretó ligeramente.

—No me digas que venimos aquí al…

—¡Santuario Meiji! ¡Sí! —asintió varias veces con la cabeza y de una manera tan rápida que en vez de estar afirmando su respuesta parecía que seguía el ritmo de una canción de heavy metal. Su cabello desastre de todos los días se sacudió mientras el resto de los visitantes lo observaban con miedo y se alejaban de manera discreta unos cuantos pasos de su camino.

Si no estuviera acostumbrado hubiera sentido vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Akaashi —bajando su tono de voz y calmándose en su lugar de una manera abrupta, Bokuto adoptó el semblante de una persona adulta (casi podía engañarlo). Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros de manera amistosa, cargando parte de su mucho peso sobre él y desequilibrándolo por la repentina acción—, no seas tonto, pronto vienen los exámenes finales. Necesito más que estudio, torpedos **(1) **y preparación mental para pasar, sino que algo más fuerte… ¡un milagro!

Dicho eso se echó a reír.

Keiji suspiró en su lugar y se alejó de él, dejándolo en su mundo de locura por un tiempo hasta que el ataque de risa cesara. Realmente cuando lo miraba le costaba su buen tiempo asumir que _él _fue su capitán durante un año entero. No podía comprender cómo había trabajado como vice-capitán teniendo a tal espécimen a su lado. Rayos, sí que tenía mucha paciencia, debería sentirse muy orgulloso de eso.

Sólo Bokuto madrugaría por una razón tan crucial. Una persona normal madrugaría para _estudiar. _

«Realmente nunca cambia. Sigue siendo el mismo Bokuto-san de siempre», el pensamiento cruzó su mente como un tren bala. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans gastados y pateó unas cuantas piedras que había frente a sus converse. Por alguna extraña razón el pensamiento de que Kotaro se mantuviera siempre como el tipo que recordaba le hacía sentir tranquilo. La verdad no estaría muy seguro de cómo lidiar con un Bokuto diferente, alguien más maduro.

Era extraño incluso pensar en eso.

De pronto las risas cesaron y no fue por ninguna otra razón que el tono de llamada de su desquiciado conocido. Se serenó lo suficiente para dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras iba en busca de su casi perdido teléfono móvil. Contestó sin muchos miramientos mientras Akaashi recogía el balón que había caído de sus manos y rodado unos cuantos metros lejos.

Por ocio comenzó a dar lanzadas al aire. Hace mucho no jugaba y se sentía genial tener el balón de vuelta entre sus manos.

Como Bokuto hablaba tan fuerte se podía escuchar todo lo que decía:

—¿Quién…? ¡Ah, compañero gato! Sí, sí, Kuroo… ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —hubo unos segundos considerables de silencio hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—¿QUÉ? ¿En serio? No… no me acuerdo, ¿cómo? ¿EN SERIO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?—Otra pausa de silencio más, esta vez chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca—Uf, ¿el chico de la mirada tenebrosa? Que nostálgico. Bien, entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo…

De ahí la conversación se volvió tan enredada que Akaashi no se molestó en seguir escuchando. Había captado que estaba hablando con Kuroo y eso ya era suficiente para él. La verdad es que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, estando en la misma ciudad tarde o temprano tenían que encontrarse en algún momento mientras intentaba ganar torneos y por eso en varias ocasiones se habían tenido que ver cara a cara con los miembros de Nekoma.

Su capitán, Kuroo, era todo un caso y era tan raro como Bokuto. A simple vista se veía como un tipo bastante intimidante por culpa de su altura, su mirada altanera y la sonrisa sarcástica que siempre lo acompañaba, pero una vez lo conocías te dabas cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas porque más que ser un sujeto intimidante en ocasiones de ocio podía volverse un completo idiota (aunque seguía siendo muy astuto cuando de volleyball se trataba, como capitán era alguien de temer). La verdad no le era muy extraña la razón por la cual se llevaba tan bien con Bokuto. Ambos eran parecidos y entre extraños se comprendían.

Cuando iban a campamentos de entrenamiento juntos era muy normal verlos a los dos como entes casi inseparables. Eran competitivos como ninguno y siempre estaban viendo quién era mejor, pero seguían manteniendo una relación de amistad bastante extraña.

Estaba seguro que tenían alguna clase de lenguaje secreto.

—¡Akaashi!

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Bokuto caminaba hacia él mientras guardaba el celular.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó deteniendo sus acciones con el balón y apretándolo entre ambas manos.

—Nada importante, parece que ayer bebí de más y tuvieron que ir a dejarme a casa, así que tengo que ir a buscar el auto a la casa de fraternidad. ¡Maldito Kuroo! Siempre causando problemas que nadie pide. ¡Espera! He dicho "nada importante", ¡pues mi auto lo es! —Siguió farfullando un poco más mientras pateaba el suelo en medio de una pataleta—¡Maldito gato rastrero!

—¿Te fueron a dejar? ¿Quién?

—Al parecer fue… ese… ese que era parte de ese equipo —a oídos de Keiji eso no le ayudaba en nada. Bokuto chasqueó la lengua, intentando encontrar otra palabra para definirlo—El chico cuervo —respondió Bokuto con una sonrisa. Akaashi alzó la ceja sin comprender a que se refería así que su compañero rápidamente intentó aclarar su punto todavía más—: ¡Ya sabes! El setter que decían era un genio. El alto, mirada de enojo eterna, ojos azules, moreno y el que siempre estaba gritando con el Pequeñito.

Akaashi tenía vagos recuerdos de eso pero cuando Bokuto mencionó al pequeñito (el defensa central tan ruidoso que se impresionaba por todo) la imagen del chico volvió a él.

—Ah, ¿Kageyama Tobio? —cuando conocías a alguien con un talento tan grande como el suyo era un poco difícil olvidar los nombres. Como vice-capitán que había trabajado con un capitán como Bokuto, la mayoría de sus tareas recaían sobre él porque el otro no las cumplía. Él se había encargado de casi todas las observaciones hacia los demás jugadores; entender su forma de pensar, sus habilidades, debilidades y de esta manera saber cómo vencerlos. Por eso estuvo tan atento cuando conoció a los miembros de Karasuno, eran gente bastante peculiar—¿Él no iba en primero?

—No seas tonto, Akaashi —musitó mientras le palmeaba el hombro y le hablaba como si él fuera realmente alguien inteligente o normal—. Eso fue hace años, ahora se está graduando de tercero.

—Ah… —Keiji no tenía ganas de debatir—¿Y cómo es que esta acá, entonces?

—Creo que viene a ver universidades. Quizás alguna le está ofreciendo beca deportiva, sea como sea, al parecer ayer estuvo en la fiesta de la fraternidad. ¡Qué loco todo! Las vueltas que da la vida. Es como si de pronto todos se fueran a reencontrar aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Akaashi no quería aceptar ninguna suposición que Bokuto, quien decía poder adivinar el clima cuando realmente siempre erraba, dijera. Su problema es que de vez en cuando soltaba algún tipo de comentario extraño como ese y era entonces cuando pocas veces fallaba.

Le daba miedo.

**4.**

—Realmente no puedo creer _todo_ el tiempo que estuvimos ahí.

Hajime venía musitando aquellas mismas palabras desde que salieron de la tienda y de eso ya iba bastante porque habían caminado varias calles. Llegaron a las nueve de la mañana (era _increíble _lo mucho que Oikawa tardó en arreglarse) y tuvieron un montón de tiempo perdido de pie frente al menú por ninguna otra razón salvo que Oikawa no se decidía acerca de qué quería pedir.

Él, por su parte, lo tenía claro desde que se enfrentó al refrigerador vacío de su piso. Pidió un café latte (no importaba que hubiera tomado cafeína esa mañana), dos donas (con unos colores bastantes bonitos, la verdad) y dos croissant donuts.

Tooru se mantuvo frente a la pobre cajera que no dejaba de babear por él, musitando monosílabos sin mayor sentido acerca de lo que quería pero en realidad no. En todo ese tiempo Hajime tuvo que hacer de la mayor paciencia que le faltaba para no patearlo ahí mismo. Se limitó a quedarse a su lado, intentando observar más allá de su descerebrado amigo y contar cuántos diferentes colores podía nombrar.

Mientras tanto el castaño decía:

—Pero… tal vez quiero un chocolate caliente o un jugo… Un chocolate caliente, sí… aunque mejor no. Creo que no tengo ganas de eso, ¿o sí? —balbuceaba observando el menú sobre sus cabezas. Era una suerte que por ser tan temprano fueran los únicos clientes vagabundos que preferían desayunar ahí en vez de casa—No lo sé. Hajime, ¿qué crees tú?

—Mira, idiota —el siseó de serpiente salió entre sus dientes sin poder evitarlo. Contaba hasta mil en su cerebro para calmarse—. ¿Quieres algo frío o caliente?

—¿Algo frío? ¡No, caliente! ¿O no…?

No pudo resistirse y se vio obligado a darle en la nuca con su mano para que espabilara.

Aunque antes de irse, como era una cábala de su vida, pidieron el libro mágico y se turnaron con el lápiz que les entregaron para escribir algunas cuantas porquerías en lo que rezaba "Sugerencias y reclamos". Lograron llenar media hoja, lo que era un récord personal de su dupla.

Actualmente, mientras caminaban por las calles más transitadas de la ciudad sosteniendo las bolsas de papel grasientas por la comida elegida, Hajime miraba sobre su hombro en dirección a Oikawa y sentía jaqueca. Él iba muy feliz sorbiendo de su bebida _fría _y jugaba como un niño porque era de un fofo color azul. La única razón para no volver a gritarle era porque por lo menos ahora se veía más vivo y feliz; con la misma actitud infantil que siempre le molestaba. Sinceramente prefería lidiar con un Oikawa idiota que uno deprimido, era mil veces más fácil para ambos.

Porque apestaba subiendo los ánimos de los demás y Oikawa hubiera continuado deprimido en su posición bolita en medio de la sala de no haber hecho algo.

—En serio, Oikawa, ¿tenías que reírte cada vez que lo nombrabas? ¿Era necesario algo así? —farfullaba con fiereza, sacando una dona rosada de la bolsa y dándole rudos mordiscos que lograban mancharle los labios. El aceite se embarraba en la punta de sus dedos pero no importaba, comer algo así de bueno debía ser disfrutado con todo lo que significaba. El dulzor de la mermelada de frambuesa con la cual estaba relleno explotó en su boca, creando una fiesta dirigida a sus papilas gustativas—No sabes la vergüenza ajena que me da salir contigo por tanta pregunta o comentario estúpido que haces. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco años?

—¡Iwa-chan! Es gracioso —musitó Oikawa en su dirección. Hablaba tan rápido y fuerte que llegó a escupirle un poco en la cara.

Hajime se limpió, asqueado.

—Qué vergüenza.

—Es que decir _Coolata _es muy gracioso. Mira, inténtalo —sonrió mientras volvía a sorber su bebida de frambuesa azul. Después de mucho debatir consigo mismo se decidió por aquello y Hajime debía agradecer que dejaran la tienda. Esperaba que cuando volvieran ninguno de los que atendieron se acordaran de ellos.

—Cinco años —repitió Hajime pasando el dorso de la mano sobre su boca de manera vaga para limpiar superficialmente. Estaba casi seguro que le habían entregado servilletas pero no tenía idea qué ocurrió con ellas.

Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo corriente mientras las demás personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Como no se encontraban en el centro de Tokio no había tanta gente pero todavía siendo tan temprano era una cantidad increíble. De los enormes edificios colgaban los orgullosos carteles de publicidad hacia diferentes productos y si era lo suficientemente atento podía distinguir un conocido mall. Era temprano, sí, pero la gran ciudad se alzaba viva y sin ganas de querer dormir.

Tooru iba de pie a su lado, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro como si estuviera haciendo calentamiento. Le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando.

—Iwa-chan, a ver, mírame —por mera inercia Iwaizumi terminó girando el rostro de manera floja en su dirección. Como tenía la guardia baja no hizo nada al distinguir como Oikawa alejaba su pulgar de sus labios y lo acercaba rápido como una bala, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o echarse hacia atrás, en dirección a sus propios labios. No alcanzó ni a pestañear cuando sintió como el puto dedo de Oikawa lleno de sus microbios se restregaba contra la comisura de su boca.

La mueca de Hajime no se hizo esperar mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la sensación de nauseas en su estómago. La dona que acababa de comer parecía estar pensando en hacer su camino de vuelta por donde vino. Repitió la imagen en su mente unas cuantas veces hasta poder reaccionar.

—¡PUAJ! ¡ASQUEROSO! ¡Maldito Oikawa-idiota! ¡Me echaste tus babas!

—Sólo te he limpiado.

Oikawa simplemente sonrió de manera amable mientras seguía sorbiendo de su Coolata con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando el semáforo cambió de color comenzó a caminar para cruzar, dejando a un enfadado Iwa-chan atrás suyo y todavía chillando por la asquerosidad que había hecho. Aunque por su lado no le veía para nada lo malo; su madre e incluso su hermana mayor solían limpiarle la boca así después de comer cuando no había servilletas. A él le parecía algo bastante normal e incluso dulce, era como los gatos que asean a otros gatos. Solo se hace con tu gente de confianza.

«No sé por qué se enoja tanto. Ni que lo hubiera besado», pensó mientras se detenía al otro lado de la calle para esperar con paciencia el huracán que estaba vuelto Iwaizumi. No bien pisó tierra firme se encargó de golpearle con un fuerte cabezazo que los dejó a ambos contando pajaritos en el aire unos cuantos segundos.

Restregándose la frente, Oikawa observó con lágrimas en los ojos a la forma titánica de Iwa-chan. Si hasta estaba seguro que humo salía de sus poros.

—¡Y deja de pensar esas mierdas tuyas! ¡Tanto shojo y doramas te fusilaron lo que te quedaba de masa gris! —seguía vociferando Iwa-chan mientras caminaba por las calles. No le importaba que las demás personas les lanzaran miradas extrañadas e incluso asustadas, pensando que quizá se tratara de una pelea entre dos jóvenes. Oikawa lo siguió con la duda si acaso podía leerle la mente—Esa repugnancia tuya no es ni de cerca alguna clase de… ¡beso! ¡Así que tírate de un puente y muérete!

—Que cruel eres, Iwa-chan. Era una acción amistosa de mejores amigos —lloriqueó mientras trotaba para darle alcance.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza por el golpe.

—¡Muérete, maldito!

A diferencia de como muchas personas tomarían esa clase de comentarios (sintiéndose ofendidos o heridos), Oikawa lo encontraba muy normal y por esa misma razón simplemente formó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios para luego comenzar a reír a costa de un enfadado Iwa-chan. No era nada raro para ambos que se trataran de esa forma. Hajime era el adulto de la relación y Oikawa el idiota que les daba problemas a ambos. Con eso estaban perfectamente bien.

El resto de las calles se las pasaron peleando cual perro y gato de película infantil.

Oikawa intentaba por todos los medios que Hajime probara de la Coolata que le había comprado pero éste se rehusaba por todos los medios. De nuevo no comprendía la razón, después de todo varias veces habían compartido botella (en partidos) o comida en cualquier otra situación, ¡si incluso habían comido de los mismos palillos! Y en ningún momento a uno se le había ocurrido que era alguna clase de beso indirecto. De hecho para Oikawa todo eso era una sola estupidez. Chocar tus labios contra los de otra persona era algo _real _mientras que consumir o tocar algún objeto que otra persona ya ha llenado con su saliva no es nada más que… compartir.

La única semejanza es que en caso de gripe en ambos casos terminabas contagiado.

A mitad de camino se le ocurrió detener a Iwa-chan para preguntarle si su lengua estaba azul.

Hajime le pegó en las costillas y lo dejó retorciéndose entre gemidos de dolor.

Pocas calles antes de llegar a su departamento, Hajime comenzó a preguntarse si Tooru realmente había recobrado los ánimos perdidos. No tenía ni una mínima idea acerca de qué habrá ocurrido la noche anterior pero estaba claro que lo afectó hasta el punto para quedarse viendo Supernatural. Lo que antes había dicho era verdad. No pensaba obligarlo a que le contara sus problemas, así no se llevaban, cada uno decía lo que lo tenía liado si es que realmente deseaba compartirlo pero en cualquier caso (lo dijera o no) el otro lo apoyaba de todas formas.

En esta ocasión Oikawa callaba y él lo apoyaba. Simple.

Aunque sería mentir el hecho de que no se lo había preguntado varias veces. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio tan afectado por algo…

—Qué-

—¿Ah? —Hajime parpadeó ante la repentina acción de su acompañante por detenerse. Miraba un punto fijo hacia delante de ellos y Hajime por inercia siguió el rumbo de su mirada para simplemente estrechar los ojos, quedarse un momento enfocando, recordando y luego generando una mueca por la sorpresa. Los cables rápidamente se ataron en su cabeza al ver a la figura que se hallaba de pie frente a la entrada de su edificio.

Oikawa sintió una rabia tremenda recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo al momento de distinguir el cabello oscuro y la piel bronceada. No importaba lo lejos que se encontrara podría reconocer la molesta figura de su antiguo kohai que realmente parecía no cambiar en nada porque seguía siendo igual de molesto, de terco, de idiota y de… de…

«Simplemente una molestia en mi vida. Una mancha», pensó con todo el coraje que podía conseguir.

¿Acaso había alguna razón para que lo fuera buscar a plena luz del día?

—Iwa-chan… deberíamos intentar…

Pero nunca logró completar su sugerencia de dar vueltas por el centro y volver más tarde porque no tenía ganas de que Kageyama lo viera. Eso significaría lidiar con él y tenía muchas malas experiencias acerca de lo pesado que se podía poner cuando quería algo. Sólo recordar la escuela e incluso después, cuando estando en equipos diferentes éste seguía pidiéndole consejos. Sin dejarlo respirar. ¿Acaso no podía comprender que él odiaba a los genios?

Tobio-chan levantó la mirada como si lo hubiera escuchado y Oikawa se tensó en su lugar, una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios mientras veía como el chico se acercaba más y más.

Hajime guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y esperó, observando desde su amigo hasta el setter de Karasuno.

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente observando a Hajime y porque justamente él era más maduro que Oikawa simplemente le devolvió el saludo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza de manera casi formal—Oikawa-san, necesito hablar de algo.

* * *

**NA:**

**(1)** No sé cómo se les llamara en otra parte o si será igual, pero en mi país "torpedo" se le dice a un mini-papel trampa donde anotas la materia para las pruebas (¡Niños, no lo hagan sólo porque Bokuto lo hace!)

**Avance.**

_"—¡Esto es todo! No puedes seguir de esta manera —vociferó Hajime mientras le tiraba una bola de papel a Oikawa en la cabeza, desconcentrándolo del juego con el que se había viciado hace unos días. No pudo decir nada antes de que su compañero de piso continuara—: No me mires de esa forma, sabes bien a qué me refiero. ¡Debes dejar de esconderte y enfrentar el problema!"_

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	6. IV Si el primer amor se olvidara fácil,

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**IV: Si el primer amor se olvidara fácil, todos sonreirían más. **

**1\. **

El viernes de la semana siguiente Oikawa se encontraba sobre su estómago en el salón del departamento dibujando cabezas de aliens en las esquinas de su cuaderno mientras observaba, absorto, la guía de ejercicios que debía realizar. Al lado suyo reposaba un montón de papeles y el computador que sus padres le habían regalado en cuanto se matriculó en la universidad, el mismo que debía mantenerse vivo los cinco o seis años que durara su carrera. La página de Word se encontraba en blanco y el puntero no dejaba de parpadear.

La verdad tenía dos páginas abiertas pero ninguna estaba oficialmente comenzada, salvo el título junto con el nombre y la fecha.

Su estómago rugió por el hambre. Dio vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras aplastaba el montón de papeles ya arrugados para poder quedar de espaldas, observando el techo sucio lleno de manchas por las húmedas y los años. Si mantenía la vista fija y miraba con mayor atención podía notar las de aceite que él mismo había creado, aquella vez que se le ocurrió lanzar salchichas a la sartén. En esa ocasión especial tuvo que ir a urgencias en la madrugada porque parte de la carne de su mano parecía haber sido derretida y para peor se quedó sin jugar durante un buen tiempo porque el solo movimiento le dolía.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Se hallaba aburrido.

Afuera la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Tokio, pero eso no significaba mucho cambio con el día porque las luces de los edificios alumbraban todo como si juntos constituyeran un gran árbol navideño. Podía seguir oyendo el ruido de los autos con sus motores rugiendo por las calles y la música de uno que otro lugar. Seguramente habían muchos jóvenes que se encontraban disfrutando su juventud, tal vez algunas personas habían salido a beber o simplemente se quedaban en casa a descansar, unos pocos (como él) debían estar haciendo sus tareas o en el peor de los casos y más cercano a la realidad, intentando hacerlas.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de Tokio y extrañaba de Miyagi cada vez que observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, el balcón o la azotea del edificio, era que por toda la contaminación lumínica que creaba una gran ciudad las estrellas no podían ser observadas. Y estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que dolía. Una de sus pasiones era la astronomía y siempre había sentido fascinación por todo lo que estuviera más allá de la estratosfera terrestre. Sería imposible contar todas las noches que sacó su manta especial del armario de su habitación, se encaminó al jardín trasero de su casa y sin importarle que el césped se encontrara mojado por la humedad de la noche, tiraba sus cosas y se ponía de espaldas para saludar a quienes sentía como sus amigas íntimas porque estaba muy familiarizado con ellas. Se divertía observando a ver si encontraba uno que otro planeta en ese mar de astros brillantes, saludaba las constelaciones y la primera que ubicaba siempre debía ser la suya; cáncer.

Cuando aquel ritual que ocupaba una hora y media concluía, se divertía formando figuras con las estrellas.

No estaba seguro de dónde había salido ese hobby pero si cerraba los ojos y hacía memoria se podía recordar de muy pequeño haciendo exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, antes de mudarse a la ciudad el mapa de constelaciones que ocupaba gran espacio de la pared de su habitación en Miyagi (allá en casa) todavía estaba pegado.

Tuvo una seria discusión que duro casi todo un día con Iwa-chan acerca de qué hacer con eso. Se le hacía mal sabor de boca dejarlo abandonado pero temía que al despegarlo se le arrugara o rompiera una parte. También tenía la duda de poder acomodarle en lo que sería la nueva habitación y la respuesta le fue dado cuando fue con Hajime y sus padres a darle una mirada a lo que sería su nuevo departamento. Ahí notó que sería imposible porque su espacio era mil veces más pequeño a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era muy de extrañarse aquel hecho, luego de investigar se habían dado cuenta que era normal que los departamentos en Tokio fueran así de diminutos; aseguraban espacio. En cambio, para él, quien había vivido en una habitación lo suficiente grande para colocar dos camas y todavía tener espacio en medio de ellas, sintió eso como un gran puñetazo y lo que más le dolió no fue perder espacio sino el no llevar el mapa con él.

Siempre decía lo mismo:

—Pero Iwa-chan, yo lo necesito.

Él respondía:

—No seas ridículo. No te irás para siempre y es mejor que lo dejes en tu habitación hasta que vuelvas. Lo mires como lo mires es imposible que puedas ponerlo en la pared —mientras decía eso se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba el ceño, haciendo que sus extrañas cejas se vieran más raras de lo normal—. No seas pesado.

—Podemos ponerlo en la pared del salón, ahí si cabe —lo sabía porque había hecho las medidas. Mientras sus padres y Hajime se preocupaban de las comodidades del departamento él había estado viendo cada pared, visualizando si en alguna de ellas podría colocar el famoso mapa—. No quiero dejarlo solo. ¿Qué haré sin eso?

—Te sabes las constelaciones de memoria, idiota, no es como si necesitaras verlo.

—¡Es especial! Me reconforta observarlo.

—Déjalo en tu habitación, Oikawa.

Durante esos debates lo que ninguno mencionaba era alguna clase de argumento sentimental para convencer al otro. Eso era tema tabú. Oikawa no decía que realmente lo quería con él porque era un regalo que Iwa-chan le había hecho cuando tenía seis años (en medio de su aislación social). En aquel entonces ambos eran tan pequeños que sí ponían el mapa sobre sus cabezas todavía quedaba mucho espacio. Trabajaron en equipo para pegarlo en la pared y cuando lo lograron se quedaron sentados sobre la cama de Oikawa, observándolo de manera atenta sintiéndose como unos ganadores y esa misma noche acamparon en el jardín para buscar las constelaciones.

Por su lado, Hajime no mencionaba que era inútil llevarlo porque de todas maneras las estrellas no se podrían ver, pero tampoco decía que a él también le hubiera gustado traerlo.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Los huesos de la espalda sonaron con fiereza y comenzó a patalear. Estaba aburrido y quería llamar a Iwa-chan o por lo menos ver si su granja virtual necesitaría algo, pero tenía una regla sobre nada de celulares porque, se suponía, necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba vetado de usar el móvil hasta que terminara unas diez páginas de su trabajo.

—Tonto Iwa-chan —musitó con aspereza mientras fruncía el ceño y recordaba su feo rostro cuando le dijo que él guardaría su teléfono. No se lo devolvería hasta que le mostrara progresos—. Ni que fueras mi mamá…

—Pues tu "tonto Iwa-chan" te trajo esto.

Saltando en su lugar Oikawa se sentó con rapidez, arrugando más papeles y observando cómo Hajime, con el ceño fruncido, ingresaba por la puerta cargando unas bolsas. Cerró con el pie haciendo equilibrios de trapecista. Lo seguía fulminando con la mirada cuando dejó todas las cosas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

El olor de la comida le hizo salivar y su estómago rugió con más fuerza. Se levantó de un salto, dando todo su esfuerzo para no traspillar en el camino y rodeó el mesón para abrazar a Iwaizumi. Éste no se lo tomó muy bien y logró pegarlo un codazo en las costillas para alejarlo.

Oikawa tosió mientras sonreía.

—¡Iwa-chan, ya era hora, moría de hambre! —exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba a espiar por las bolsas para ver lo que Hajime había traído. El olor era tan delicioso que sentía nauseas por la falta de alimento. Lo cierto es que había desayunado y almorzado leche de frutilla pero nada más—¿Qué has traído?

—Comida —gruñó en respuesta mientras le pegaba una palmada en el dorso de la mano para alejarlo. Oikawa hizo un puchero y gimoteó como un perro pateado, pero sin sentirse culpable lo empujó de su lugar para que se quitara y lo dejara a él trabajar. Necesitaba buscar los platos y servir el _udon_ antes de que se enfriara, además de poner la tetera para hacer un té, pero con su estúpido amigo dando vueltas alrededor suyo la tarea se dificultaba—. He traído algo que te gusta, ¿vale? No te quejes y sólo come como un buen niño. No estuvo esperando su media hora la orden y luego cargar con estas pesadas bolsas todas esas calles para que luego me digas que no quieres comer.

—¿Trajiste_ udon_? —inquirió Oikawa al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del otro lado del mesón, apoyando la barbilla para descansar un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguía los movimientos de Iwa-chan mientras servía la comida y le dejaba el plato frente a las narices.

—Que aproveche —asintió éste mientras rodeaba el mesón también y se sentaba junto a él.

Oikawa no esperó para tomar sus palillos y comenzar a comer sin pensar en los supuestos modales que debía mantener. El sabor cálido del caldo y los fideos se sentía tan delicioso ante su paladar que pudo haber llorado solo por el gozo. Su estómago dejó de rugir como una bestia mientras se hinchaba con la masa de los fideos. Sus energías se sentían poco a poco renovadas mientras masticaba y tragaba.

Iwa-chan, a su lado, lo observaba con una ceja alzada y sin decir nada.

Comieron casi en completo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de ambos al sorber los fideos y sus palillos chocando contra la loza de los platos de fondo. Después, el ruido de la tetera chillando se les unió y como Iwaizumi no estaba tan desesperado por comer como su amigo, él fue quien se levantó para preparar el té verde que desde hace unas semanas habían decidido comenzar a beber. No había una razón lógica, simplemente un día de ocio en que ambos se sentaron a ver la porquería de televisión encontraron un programa relativamente bueno que en ese momento comenzó a hablar de las ventajas de los distintos tipos de té. Entre ellos estaba el verde y lo único que pensaron fue "¿Por qué no?", luego comenzó a ser normal comprarlo y beberlo. Aunque el sabor siempre sería un asco.

—_Puah _—suspiró Oikawa con el plato ya vacío frente a él. Se frotó el estómago por sobre la sudadera que llevaba, sintiéndose hinchado pero feliz por haber podido comer algo bueno desde hace una semana. En el departamento pocas veces cocinaban (y cuando lo hacían se volvía un desastre), los tiempos entre clase y entrenamiento se le hacían tan cortos que con suerte podía tomar algo de camino y en su trabajo el apetito irónicamente se le quitaba al ver tanta persona comiendo a su alrededor. No se daba cuenta de su falta de ingesta alimenticia hasta que llegaba el fin de semana—. Gracias por la comida, ¡estaba muy bueno!

—Dile eso al chef. La próxima vez tú vas a comprar.

Iwa-chan le dejó su vaso con té verde humeante frente a él y lo sujetó, con cuidado de no quemarse, para comenzar a beber de a pequeños sorbos.

Como siempre, estaba asqueroso, pero el sabor familiar le hizo sentir reconfortado.

—¿Avanzaste en tu trabajo? —inquirió Iwaizumi mientras volvía a su lugar para seguir comiendo con calma. Las mejillas se le hinchaban como las de un hámster antes de que tragara de manera sonora.

Para Oikawa ver comer a Iwa-chan siempre era muy gracioso así que nunca se perdía un solo detalle. Incluso tenía algunas fotos guardadas en el móvil y una vez, para molestarlo, la puso de fondo de pantalla. Claro que no salió nada bien y estuvo a poco y nada de tener que comprar celular nuevo.

Sin perder su semblante alzó la mano para formar un círculo de afirmación sarcástico con el dedo índice y pulgar.

—_Nop_ —sonrió tranquilo, pero luego al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amigo se retractó automáticamente-: ¡Digo! Un poco pero no mucho. No es justo porque Iwa-chan sólo debe hacer un trabajo de francés pero a mí me han puesto también tarea en Literatura. Tengo que hacer un ensayo y además el análisis de El Principito, ¡no es justo!

—Porque eres idiota —sonrió Iwaizumi, sintiéndose extrañamente de mejor humor al ver el sufrimiento ajeno de Oikawa—. Puedes hablar acerca de cualquiera de tus mierdas de interés, ese trabajo lo tienes regalado porque es tema libre. Deja de quejarte y comienza a hacerlo.

—Iwa-chan dices eso porque tu vida social es inexistente —dicho eso le sacó la lengua.

Hajime bebió un sorbo de té mientras lo observaba y a pesar de su semblante tranquilo, una vena le palpitaba en la sien. Con ironía contratacó:

—Mira quién viene a hablar de vida social cuando esta semana has estado pegado a mí como lapa en cada momento que puedes. ¿Te cansaste de salir con los demás? —Hajime alzó una ceja y lo observó con atención, completamente pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros, apretó los labios con fuerza y luego de un tiempo callado volvió la vista al frente para beber otro sorbo de té verde. Se quemó la yema de los dedos pero no era nada que no se pudiera soportar. El valor logró humedecerle el rostro por tenerlo tan cerca del vaso y mientras tanto esperaba que Iwa-chan se aburriera de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría.

Al final lo hizo y volvió a lo suyo con un chasquido de lengua.

Lo cierto es que desde la semana pasada (la fiesta y el encuentro infortunio con Tobio-chan) Oikawa había estado evitando verse con Kuroo. No era porque se encontrara molesto por algo pero simplemente se hallaba cansado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con alguien. Él no era la única persona que estaba evitando sino a todos en general, incluso a sus compañeros de cursos con los que solía intercambiar unas cuantas palabras casi amables.

Lidiar con la gente era siempre muy difícil y se encontraba agotado, además de muy a la defensiva. Verse con Kuroo era instantáneamente asumir que tendría que ver a Boku-chan porque esos dos podían pensarse como un pack, donde uno fuera él otro iría. Era una relación de amistad muy rara porque en varias ocasiones se trataban como alguna clase de enemigos; bromas demasiado pesadas o comentarios hirientes, pero no parecía afectarles a su relación. Ambos eran raros y lidiar con ellos también era un dolor de cabeza si no tenías la paciencia suficiente. Boku-chan era un torbellino que te arrasaba y Kuroo una clase de ola que se encargaba de hurtar los restos que quedaban. Pensar en tener que verse con los dos era demasiado para sus crispados nervios.

Durante toda la semana se encargó de ser lo más precavido acerca de sus relaciones y es que desde que Tobio-chan se había presentado fuera de su edificio las cosas se habían vuelto una paranoia para él.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente no quería encontrarlo y todos los días cuando volvía donde sea que estuviera, se encargaba de esperar unas cuantas cuadras más allá (sabiendo que la distancia imposibilitaría que alguien de pie frente a la puerta del edificio pudiera verlo). Entonces, seguro de que Iwa-chan se encontraba en casa, lo llamaba por teléfono y le pedía que subiera un piso más hacia la azotea para que, de esa manera, se asomara por un lado y observara la puerta. Así le decía si podía distinguir la figura de alguien o tenía el paso libre.

Iwa-chan siempre le reñía diciéndole que era la última vez que hacía algo tan estúpido por él pero al final siempre volvía a subir a la azotea para hacer el favor, porque en el fondo sabía que Tooru podía volverse una persona completamente diferente cuando lo hostigaban. Eso lo tenía claro, había convivido mucho tiempo con él para conocer sus manías y distinguir en qué momento era importante dejar que se le enfriara la cabeza. Todavía podía recordar ese día de partido de práctica en la escuela media cuando Oikawa fue cambiado por Kageyama, todo porque cometía muchos errores. Pasó a tiempo para detener el certero golpe que su amigo le hubiera dado al menos, metiéndolo en problemas todavía peores y seguramente logrando que lo quitaran del equipo.

Lo cierto es que esos eran años que no le gustaba recordar porque Oikawa, quien siempre tenía esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro, no había reído casi nada y aquello fue difícil de manejar para él. Fue en esos años también en que consiguió el primer paso para la lesión permanente que generaría en su rodilla. Todo porque de manera tonta deseaba superarse a sí mismo al sentirse amenazado por la presencia de un genio en el equipo y esforzaba su cuerpo más allá de lo saludable.

Tooru, por su lado, no quería pensar que era cobarde sino que simplemente prevenía lo inminente. No era justo que ahora que llevaba una vida más o menos normal, sin preocupaciones o depresiones, aquel que fue su pesadilla hace muchos años volviera a entrometerse en su vida.

«Y este dolor en mi pecho, ¿por qué debía volver ahora?», pensaba cada vez que se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación citadina.

**2.**

El sábado a mediodía se encontraba tirado de espaldas en medio del living, casi igual que el día anterior, pero con la diferencia de que ahora sujetaba el celular en la mano y sobre su cabeza. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Había despertado relativamente tarde y todavía no encontraba las ganas de hacer algo, de hecho hoy podía considerarse un día de ocio para él porque no tenía ganas de levantarse, ni ducharse y tampoco cambiarse el pijama.

Era un día nublado y no había mucho que hacer.

En medio de una importante partida de su juego Iwa-chan ingresó a la sala dando tumbos y con la cabeza chorreando con gotas gigantes de agua, porque una cosa que él nunca hacía era secarse el cabello cuando salía de la ducha, no importaba que afuera estuviera nevando. Si Oikawa intentaba hacer eso lo único que conseguiría era cultivar una gripe nunca antes vista que podría acabar con la mitad del mundo, como la peste negra hizo con Europa en sus años. De hecho, él se hallaba vestido con una sudadera gruesa que iba encima de una playera vieja que utilizaba de pijama y abajo tenía sus pantalones largos de algodón. Eso lograba abrigarlo porque no existía el dinero suficiente para calefacción y por ende, el departamento siempre estaba frío.

Iwaizumi, en cambio, iba con su playera manga corta que decía "Besa al cocinero" (regalo suyo de hace años para que así pudiera conseguirse de una vez por todas una novia) y unos pantalones de buzo, además iba descalzo.

Al verlo de reojo, Tooru tembló.

—¡Esto es todo! No puedes seguir de esta manera —vociferó Hajime mientras le tiraba una bola de papel a Oikawa en la cabeza, desconcentrándolo del juego con el que se había viciado hace unos días. No pudo decir nada antes de que su compañero de piso continuara—: No me mires de esa forma, sabes bien a qué me refiero. ¡Debes dejar de esconderte y enfrentar el problema!

Sin cambiar su expresión desconcertada colocó el juego en pausa y tiró el móvil a un costado. De manera perezosa se sentó y observó sin comprender a su amigo, parecía que había perdido la cabeza. Miró de un lado a otro, observando le ceño fruncido de Iwa-chan y luego la pared a sus espaldas, practicó una sonrisa relajada aunque en el fondo sabía a qué tema se estaba refiriendo.

—Iwa-chan, ¿cuándo yo me he escondido de algo? Hace años no jugamos al escondite —respondió apoyando la barbilla entre sus rodillas juntas y sonriendo como siempre hacía.

Iwa-chan no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Oikawa, puedes intentar engañarme pero no está funcionando. Para mi mala suerte te conozco demasiado bien —gruñó en respuesta al tiempo que soltaba un bufido. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se sacudió el cabello. Las gotas de agua se repartieron a su alrededor como una regadera—. No creas que no sé las razones por la cual te tardas tanto en volver y nunca te devuelves conmigo de la universidad —suspiró intentando serenar su expresión. Tratar con él en temas delicados siempre era algo que debía manejar con mucho cuidado, como cuando eran niños porque Tooru podía volverse el peor cabezota cuando quería. Se cerraba a sus ideas y no dejaba que nadie le dijera lo contrario—. ¿Crees que te lo encontraras en la puerta?

—Para nada.

—Me has hecho subir a la azotea todos estos días para vigilar la entrada, ¡no me vengas con esas mierdas!

—Es porque allá arriba hay aire. Te haría bien salir un poco porque después de todo nunca lo haces.

—Te estás ganando un cabezazo en esa frente tan grande tuya, ¿me oíste? —Iwaizumi se masajeó el cuello al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, intentando nuevamente serenarse. Tooru debía ser un verdadero idiota si pensaba que engañaba a alguien. Por su propio lado le parecía una actitud de lo más infantil (además de idiota) el evitar lugares para no enfrentar un simple problema de encuentro. Lo cierto es que a lo largo de su vida y lo que había observado de su mejor amigo, nunca comprendió la relación que llevaba con Kageyama.

Tooru decía odiarlo pero él tenía claro que ese sentimiento siempre fue un camuflaje para su envidia y miedo que terminó juntándose para pasar a ser ira, hacia él mismo o Kageyama, daba igual porque podía ser considerado lo mismo. Aquello podía comprenderlo un poco porque él había estado junto a Oikawa y había llorado sus mismas lágrimas de impotencia al encontrarse con un enorme muro que no podían superar, sabiendo lo mucho que ambos se habían esforzado, entonces llega aquel chico de primer año que cambiaría tantas cosas en la vida de su compañero. Él era un genio con la habilidad nata mientras que Oikawa por su terquedad y justo ese miedo, tuvo que sacrificar mucho de su tiempo libre, novias, su rodilla, sus codos y la palma de su mano derecha para ser lo suficientemente bueno dentro de la prefectura. Al menos de forma efímera hasta que Tobio lo superara, porque ambos tenían claro que algún día iba a hacerlo.

(—¿Qué dices? ¡Para nada! ¡Iwa-chan, no estoy preocupado!). Sí, claro.

Su amenaza un día lo superó y tuvo que limpiar durante muchas horas las lágrimas que no dejaban de escurrirse por las mejillas sucias de su mejor amigo.

Era un llorón de primera. No podía hacer nada con eso sino simplemente ayudarlo a que no se le hiciera tan pesado. Como él había estado junto a Oikawa toda la vida y había observado de primera fuente todo su esfuerzo también se sintió impotente y sinceramente mal por él. No era justo, eso era verdad, no era justo que el esfuerzo de toda su vida académica haya sido destruido de una manera tan rápida como serían los minutos que duraba un partido porque su oponente, amenaza, aquel que solía ser su kohai y lo admiraba tenía la habilidad que a él le negaron al nacer. Era irónico porque muchas cosas que Tobio aprendió lo hizo viendo a Oikawa.

Al final fueron superados y ellos mismos nunca pudieron superar el propio muro que estuvo frente a sus narices, obstaculizando el camino hacia sus sueños y meta. Los nacionales quedaron como algo olvidado y demasiado lejano de alcanzar para ellos. Seguramente siempre sería el arrepentimiento de toda su vida, pero había que pasar la página y seguir adelante.

Aun así siempre vio algo distinto en aquel sentimiento que decía tener hacia Kageyama. ¿Lo odiaba? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Lo envidiaba? Podía ser, quizás más cuando lo conoció por primera vez. ¿Se sentía impotente en su presencia? Eso llegaba a ser lo más acertado.

En muchas ocasiones le había fundido el cerebro y los tímpanos con largos monólogos acerca de por qué Tobio-chan era un inepto y lo odiaba tanto, pero nunca logró tragarse por completo ese supuesto odio. Uno jamás habla tanto de la persona que dice detestar tanto.

En varias ocasiones le había fundido el cerebro con largos monólogos sobre por qué Tobio-chan era un inepto y lo odiaba tanto, pero nunca se había tragado por completo ese supuesto odio porque uno nunca habla tanto de la persona que odia.

Oikawa si _odiaba _a Ushijima (él también) y a diferencia con el supuesto odio de Kageyama no estaba anunciándolo todos los días, tampoco lo escribía en su tonta cuenta de twitter. Era diferente porque en ocasión que cualquier persona nombrara a ese sujeto o si quiera a la academia Shiratorizawa su rostro se desfiguraba como si hubiera comido un limón añejo y muy ácido.

—Más que intentar engañarme a mi intentas engañarte a ti mismo —sentenció Iwaizumi, abriendo los ojos y observándolo con atención desde su lugar. Le dolía el cuello y todo el asunto de tener a Oikawa pegado a él todos los días había hecho que su semana fuera más pesada de lo normal. Después de egresar del instituto había perdido práctica en eso de estar cada segundo con él. Era cierto que vivían juntos pero no topaban en todas las clases, como les ocurría antes, ni si quiera tenían el mismo entrenamiento.

Se le había olvidado que era lo mismo a tratar con un niño berrinchudo.

—No es justo. Lo dices sólo porque no he salido mucho —se encogió de hombros mientras lo observaba con seriedad.

El departamento se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos que llegó a sentirse como una eternidad. El goteo de la llave del lavaplatos hacía eco entre las paredes, al igual que la bocina de los autos y los motores abajo en las calles. Uno de sus vecinos estaba escuchando una canción que parecía muy antigua y en otra parte otros discutían entre sí.

—Bien, bien, como sea. Has lo que quieras.

Dicho eso Iwa-chan se dio vuelta, caminó por el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

No salió en toda la tarde y Oikawa se sintió demasiado solo para su gusto. En varias ocasiones se paró afuera con la mano alzada lista para tocar, pero siempre se detenía porque había una parte orgullosa de él que le impedía ir a disculparse (aunque no estaba seguro de qué porque no había hecho nada malo). Al final bebió té solo, sentado en el balcón del departamento y observando las luces de la ciudad durante la noche, ganando una hipotermia porque se había quitado la sudadera durante el día. Los brazos apoyados en la baranda y la barbilla sobre su antebrazo.

Bostezó y tembló en su lugar por el frío que colaba los huesos. No despegó la vista de la nada citadina hasta que algo grueso le cayó por la cabeza y cuando lo observó se dio cuenta que era una manta. Al mirar sobre su hombro vio la espalda de Iwa-chan encaminándose a la cocina con sus pasos de oso que resonaban en todo lugar.

Sonrió en su lugar, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

**3.**

Domingo a las ocho de la mañana, una persona normal lo utilizaría para dormir y levantarse solo para mear o comer. Oikawa, en cambio, despertó por el golpe de la puerta de su habitación golpeándose contra la pared de concreto, durante un segundo ésta vibró y dio la impresión que todo caería pero por suerte no fue así. Se acurrucó más entre sus sabanas, intentando protegerse de lo inevitable pero no le sirvió de mucho porque rápidamente fue despojado de su cobijo y recibido por el aire helado.

El ceño fruncido de Iwa-chan fue lo primero que vio y abrazó más fuerte la almohada contra él.

—Iwaaa-chaaaan —se quejó con voz áspera de recién despertado, enterrando el rostro entre el algodón suave y cálido. Se hizo un ovillo en su lugar, intentando protegerse.

Hajime lo agarró de la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a apretar su costado, sabiendo que era una persona cosquillosa tomó eso a su favor. Oikawa al instante comenzó a removerse en su lugar mientras la risa explotaba en su boca y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Seguía moviéndose para intentar alejarse del ataque de cosquillas de Iwa-chan, pero como sus sentidos seguían medios adormecidos no servía de mucho y de pronto se encontró cayendo de la cama. Se golpeó el costado contra el suelo y la pierna quedó enredada entre las sabanas.

Desde el suelo miró como su amigo ponía los brazos en jarra, vestido con una playera bastante vieja que estaba apolillada y también llevaba los jeans que utilizaba en el taller, por lo cual el celeste claro que tenía la tela estaba decorada con manchas oscuras de aceite.

—Es todo. No podemos seguir de esta forma —espetó Hajime con su tono sereno pero mandón. Oikawa pensó acerca de qué se refería con lo que decía, y mientras intentaba desenredar su pierna para dejar de ver a su amigo al revés, éste le dio la respuesta—: Es imposible que continuemos viviendo en esta pocilga, así que ya te estás levantando para ayudarme a ordenar el chiquero que hay acá. No me mires con esa cara de idiota. Ya, apúrate porque hay mucho que hacer.

—Pero-

—Ni peros, ni peras. Arriba, vago —dicho eso le pegó un puntapié en las costillas y nuevamente se retorció en su lugar por las cosquillas junto al dolor.

—No estoy vestido.

—Ponte cualquier cosa. Te vas a ensuciar igual.

A regañadientes tuvo que obedecer a su compañero y en veinte minutos se encontraba bostezando en medio del salón-cocina que tenían. Estaba adormecido y no podía creer que realmente lo hubieran levantado para hacer el aseo, pero ahí estaba, enfrentando lo que ambos habían estado evitando un buen tiempo. Iwa-chan tenía un punto a su favor porque el departamento si se encontraba desordenado hasta el punto de ser repugnante; los platos de la semana se habían apilado en el fregadero (algunos con restos de comida), los papeles de ambos estaban desperdiciados por el mesón además de alfombra, el florero rebosaba de envoltorios cual basurero, los muebles estaban llenos de manchas de dudosa procedencia junto con polvo, el suelo en general se encontraba repleto de migajas y si diferenciaba bien podía notar un chocolate derretido con su envoltorio.

Y eso era solamente ahí. Todavía faltaba el baño, las habitaciones, el pasillo y el balcón. Todos esos lugares se encontraban en igual o peor condiciones, en especial el baño.

Oikawa deseaba no tener que limpiar el baño, pero por cosas de democracia que habían arreglado el primer año de convivencia (porque si fuera por solo conversar nunca llegaban a un acuerdo) decidieron hacer un sorteo en donde escribían en papeles las habitaciones del departamento y cada uno sacaba uno hasta que acabaran. La cocina y sala se contaba por separado.

Seguramente cuando terminaran, si es que algún día lo hacían, Iwa-chan lo arrastraría con él diez calles para que le acompañara a hacer la compra y luego tendrían que devolverse cargando todas las bolsas entre los dos porque no podían admitirse el lujo de tomar un taxi. Luego habría que ordenar y para ese momento de seguro que su cuerpo lo único que pediría sería un buen descanso.

Pensar en eso le daba flojera.

Hajime se encontraba yendo de un lado para otro reuniendo los artículos de limpieza que por sí solos estaban empolvados. Afuera ya se encontraban la señora escoba, pala, plumero, trapos y varios desinfectantes. Mientras tanto Oikawa esperaba con la bolsa del sorteo mágico, se divertía dándolos vuelta varias veces y silbaba una tonada que alguna vez escuchó en un comercial.

—Iwa-chan —le llamó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que éste le escuchara. El monosílabo que recibió le dio a entender que le estaba prestando atención y sin dejar de mover la bolsa, dijo—: ¿Acaso eres mi madre?

Lo único que se ganó fue un trapo sucio en medio de la cara.

Hajime caminaba hacia él con la imponencia que siempre había tenido a pesar de ser mucho más bajo. Seguramente era la única persona en la tierra que no se sentía intimidado con su presencia y el único que se atrevía a golpearlo o insultarlo. Le dio una palmada fuerte entre los omóplatos, logrando dejarlo sin aliento unos segundos y lo desequilibró en su lugar. Sin dejar de empujarlo lo guío hacia la puerta y luego lo aventó al pasillo del piso.

Lo observó con una ceja alzada, sin comprender por qué lo corría del departamento si debía ayudar a limpiar.

—Consíguete una aspiradora. Nos hace falta.

Claro, había olvidado que justamente eso no tenían porque en ese ámbito eran pobres y ninguno pensaba gastar sus ahorros para comprar algo que nunca utilizarían, pero ahora les hacía falta y quien debía tragarse el mal rato era él.

Hizo un puchero.

—Pero, Iwa-chan, ¿con quién quieres que consiga algo así? —se quejó con su voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal. No estaba muy seguro si Hajime se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Más fácil hubiera sido que le pidiera conseguir un huevo de dragón maduro.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Takeda-san? Hablas con él, ¿no? Pues es amable y seguro tiene una aspiradora que nos pueda prestar. Anda, utiliza esa cara de niño bueno y tonto que tienes para convencerlo. Seguro que a ti te la presta —respondió Hajime mientras se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta y observaba en dirección al pasillo donde sabía que se encontraba el departamento del adulto. A diferencia de Oikawa, él pocas veces se encontraba con la persona y no era por otra razón más que sus horarios no coincidían pero estaba claro que era muy amable. Además, una de las cosas que Tooru tenía y él no es el carisma hacia las personas que, sumado a su apariencia de niño de bien, lograba convencer a todos. Era normal que los adultos lo adoraran.

Dicho eso le cerró la puerta en la cara y Oikawa se quedó parado igual que un perro abandonado afuera. Bajó los hombros desganado y le sacó la lengua a la puerta, pero sin poder hacer nada más comenzó a caminar con pasos ligeros que no hacían eco por el pasillo. Por inercia comenzó a silbar nuevamente una tonada y se turnaba para hacer los efectos de sonido.

El departamento de Takeda-san quedaba del otro lado del pasillo, así que tenía que pasar el ascensor y caminar hasta el final para poder encontrarlo. Iwa-chan era un irresponsable porque estaba asumiendo que el hombre se encontrara despierto un domingo a esa hora y que además le prestara la aspiradora. Que hablaban, sí, pero tampoco eran tan amigos sino simplemente vecinos. Pedirle azúcar al vecino estaba bien, era normal, pero de ahí a un electrodoméstico había mucha brecha.

«Iwa-chan, eres un tonto. Voy a buscar un mejor amigo nuevo y ahí verás cómo quedas sin mí. Ya no tendrás quién te vaya a buscar aspiradoras y tampoco soporte que lo levantes para hacer de empleado doméstico. Eres un tonto, Iwa-chan, y no consigues novia por feo», iba pensando en el camino mientras seguía silbando. Aunque unos pasos después, con la cabeza levemente más fría, le vino el remordimiento porque quizás Iwa-chan poseía poderes psíquicos y lo estuviera escuchando ahora. Además él le compraba batidos y le ayudaba con su mala pronunciación en francés. «Es mentira, Iwa-chan, no voy a buscar un nuevo mejor amigo. Me basta con el que tengo. Te quiero, Iwa-chan, no creas que buscaré otro mejor amigo».

Y entre esos pensamientos chocó casi de frente con la puerta del departamento. Parpadeó confuso y miró embelesado el timbre que había a un costado. De pronto un ligero nerviosismo le recorrió la columna vertebral pero lo sacudió y con rapidez presionó el botón unos segundos antes de que se arrepintiera.

Oikawa esperó, esperó y esperó más. Miró el techo, sus pies y luego contó los pequeños cortes que había en las palmas de sus manos. Se removió nervioso. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Apretó los labios y comenzó a canturrear para sus adentros.

Pensó en tocar el timbre pero había tanto silencio detrás de la puerta que podía ser que no estuviera o se encontrara durmiendo y él, a diferencia de su compañero, respetaba el sueño ajeno. Estuvo a punto de devolverse con las manos vacías pero la expresión de enojo que tendría Iwa-chan si hacía eso lo detuvo de sus acciones y presionó el timbre otra vez, estaba vez más tiempo que antes.

Del otro lado se escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas bastante pesadas y no tuvo tiempo de quitar el dedo del timbre cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Oikawa soltó el aparato sintiéndose descubierto en medio de una travesura. Se encontró de frente con un hombre desconocido bronceado, medio rubio, con ojos puntiagudos y bolsas bajo ellos, tenía complexión atlética y era más bajo que él por una diferencia bastante considerable. Iba vestido con una sudadera y jeans oscuros, contra su cabeza se restregaba una toalla pequeña por lo cual pudo suponer que se había duchado hace poco.

Había algo en él que le parecía familiar pero no podía decir exactamente qué.

Se enderezó en su lugar y colocó su mejor sonrisa intentando disimular su nerviosismo. No tenía idea quién era ese sujeto y se negaba a aceptar que se había equivocado de departamento porque eso sería ya muy vergonzoso. Lo único que podía hacer era actuar lo más natural posible y que fuera lo que fuese.

—Buenos días —saludó amable con la misma voz que le ponía a todos los adultos, o sea una de supuesto respeto. El hombre no se inmutó. Lo escrutó con la mirada como si estuviera intentando encontrar algo en él y se bajó la toalla hasta el cuello. Sin dejar de sostener la puerta alzó una ceja y esperó a que terminara de hablar. Oikawa carraspeó—: ¿Está Takeda-san?

«Por favor que no me haya equivocado y deja de mirarme con esa estúpida expresión de ogro tuya, hombre», pensó para sus adentros.

El sujeto lo miró un poco más pero cuando escuchó el nombre sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento y dejó de sostener la puerta. Se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el pasillo y estiró un poco el cuello.

—¡Ittetsu! —gritó con voz potente hacia adentro y al parecer hubo una clase de respuesta que no alcanzó a escuchar del todo bien, pero la tranquilidad le invadió de todas maneras. El hombre caminó un poco más hacia el pasillo para seguir gritando—: ¡En la puerta te busca el capitán de Aobajōsai!

«¿Ah?», pensó rápidamente mientras procesaba la información. ¿Él lo conocía? ¿De dónde se conocían? Oikawa parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba recordar pero antes de que la respuesta llegara a su mente la figura más pequeña y menuda del moreno se interpuso en el lugar. Ambos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mientras la respuesta golpeaba a Oikawa en la cara. Él sabía que Takeda-san solía ser profesor y guía de Karasuno y ahora que lo observaba de pie junto al desconocido cayó en cuenta de que _ese _era el entrenador.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al igual que su boca. ¿Acaso seguiría encontrándose gente de Miyagi en Tokio?

—Oikawa-kun, buenos días, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —dijo el profesor con su voz suave y amable, mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a él. Su cuello se inclinaba para poder mirarlo a los ojos y eso le parecía genuinamente gracioso. El entrenador Ukai (el nombre le llegó como una exhalación) desapareció por el pasillo mientras encendía un cigarrillo por el camino. No parecía sentir ni un solo atisbo de culpa al hacer eso.

—Ah, buenos días —murmuró todavía medio ensimismado por el recién descubrimiento. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió otra vez—. Va a parecer raro preguntarle esto pero, Takeda-san, ¿tiene una aspiradora que me preste a mí y mi compañero? Es que estamos limpiando el departamento y no tenemos una, ya sabe, la vida universitaria hace que tus ahorros deban ser muy cuidados. Le prometo que la cuidaremos y se la devolveremos sana —lo normal hubiera sido decir "la cuidare" pero no tenía ganas de cargar con todo el peso él solo, así que Iwa-chan también tenía que entrar en el saco porque a fin de cuentas esa idea había sido suya.

Takeda sonrió mientras asentía, diciendo que no había ningún problema, mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa. Fue su turno de gritar por Ukai, pidiéndole que trajera la aspiradora y en menos de lo que podría esperar el aparato se encontraba frente a él.

Takeda-san comenzó a hablar mientras le entregaba el objeto. Con la mano libre se arreglaba los anteojos que no dejaban de caerse por el puente de su pequeña nariz de ratón:

—Puedes utilizarla todo lo que quieras pero eso sí, si no te es problema, tendrás que devolvérmela en la noche porque ahora vamos a salir —Oikawa pudo deducir que por ese "vamos" se refería al entrenador y él. Sin preocuparse realmente se fijó que sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Sostuvo la aspiradora entre sus brazos y esperó a que terminara de hablar para irse de ahí—, y en la tarde iremos a la estación de bus porque a esa hora es el viaje de vuelta a Miyagi de Keishin. No puede llegar tarde porque si no perderá el bus y mañana tiene que llegar a trabajar con los niños y encargarse de la tienda. ¡Ah! Te estoy entreteniendo. Lo siento, Oikawa-kun, puedes devolvérmela más tarde.

—No se preocupe. Muchas gracias por prestárnosla y que tenga un buen día —se despidió sin perder su sonrisa pero aliviado de que podría volver al departamento porque ya habían sido muchas sorpresas por hoy y la famosa aspiradora pesaba bastante. Le dolían los brazos.

El hombre le sonrió, se despidió y antes de que cerrara la puerta Oikawa ya se encontraba haciendo el camino de vuelta.

Durante el corto transcurso fue pensando acerca de qué hacía el entrenador de Karasuno ahí exactamente, en el departamento del profesor. Quizás eran muy amigos y lo venía a visitar por el fin de semana. Podía ser una opción muy razonable porque si él no estuviera viviendo ya con Iwa-chan era muy posible que éste lo visitara también o al revés.

«Como sea, no es asunto mío».

Pero aunque pensó eso, después de dejar la aspiradora frente a un complacido Iwa-chan y encaminarse para limpiar la cocina mientras éste se encargaba del salón. Le confió:

—¿Te acuerdas del entrenador de Karasuno? El nieto del famoso entrenador Ukai y que tiene cierto estilo de rapero americano pasado de moda —Iwa-chan musitó una afirmación mientras recogía el resto de las hojas, no le prestaba mucha atención y haciendo su trabajo se preguntaba a qué venía todo eso. Oikawa, botando las sobras vencidas de comida que había en algunos platos, dijo—: Ya, parece que es el amante del profesor.

Eso fue lo suficientemente extraño para hacer que Hajime dejara de prestar atención a los papeles del suelo y lo observara. Tenía las cejas formando una expresión de confusión y desconcierto. Realmente no sabía a qué venía todo el asunto pero ya era demasiado extraño que Oikawa soltara algo así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo vi, ahora, digo en el departamento de Takeda-san. Al parecer lo viene a visitar los fines de semana desde Miyagi —respondió éste mientras juntaba agua caliente en el fregadero para comenzar a lavar los platos. Aunque antes solo especulaba acerca del tema, mientras soltaba todas esas palabras se sentía más seguro que nunca respecto a su hipótesis.

—Podrían ser amigos y no deberías meterte de esa forma en la vida de los demás, Oikawa, no es de tu incumbencia lo que él haga con su vida.

—O trasero.

—Argh, calla, sinvergüenza.

Oikawa sonrió y observó cómo su compañero buscaba su celular para poner alguna canción que los entretuviera en los quehaceres. Echó el líquido para limpiar en el agua y esponja, formando mucha espuma (porque siempre hacía las cosas más divertidas) y con el ritmo de Avicii comenzó a restregar la suciedad pegada de los platos mientras Hajime pasaba un paño por los lados con polvo.

—Siempre supe que era gay. No tiene la apariencia de una persona que se le den muy bien las mujeres.

—¡Tooru!

**4.**

En la tarde del viernes de la semana siguiente al aseo dominical, Oikawa se encontraba calentando sus levantadas en el gimnasio de la universidad, dos horas después de que terminara su última clase. Todos los miembros del club estaban repartidos por las instalaciones practicando sus propios asuntos. Algunos pocos hacían el vago e intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos.

Sujetando el balón frente a su rostro apuntó al otro lado de la red, donde se encontraba posicionada una botella de Gatorede vacía que se había conseguido con uno de sus compañeros. Era un ejercicio sencillo y la mitad de su vida había pasado haciéndolo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada más elaborado porque ese día se encontraba agotado. En los siete minutos exactos que llevaba en ello no había errado ni una sola vez y no era algo que le sorprendiera, él era increíble en cuando a puntería y control.

Inhaló y exhaló para serenarse, porque la paz mental siempre era algo primordial en esos asuntos, se preparó para dar su salto inicial pero justo en el momento en que se acuclilló un poco para tomar vuelo, un grueso y pesado brazo lo agarró por los hombros logrando desequilibrarlo. Toda su paz mental se fue por el desagüe al igual que la concentración que había reunido.

Algo grueso le picó en la parte trasera del cuello. Tras lograr mantener el equilibrio y mirar sobre su hombro se dio cuenta que era el cabello seco de Bokuto. Éste iba con su sonrisa desquiciada de siempre posada en los labios y no parecía querer soltarlo durante un buen tiempo.

—¡Oikawa-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó con voz fiera que logró casi reventarle el tímpano expuesto. Bokuto se largó a reír con su característica risa de búho y todo su cuerpo se movió por ello.

—Boku-chan —saludó con voz más calmada y sujetando el balón contra su cuerpo para mantenerlo quieto.

—Pareciera que no te he visto en años.

Oikawa sonrió de costado y justo en ese momento otra presencia apareció por detrás de Bokuto. Se asomó como un gato y le acompañaba su sonrisa tan extraña que parecía mostrar los dientes de una manera tan original que nadie podía copiarle. Kuroo iba con su siempre cabello despeinado y su ropa arrugada. Caminaba muy tranquilo mientras se paraba frente a él sosteniendo su propio balón y observándolo con atención. Su mirada pasaba de Bokuto a él.

Sostuvo el balón cerca de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia un lado, cargando todo su peso en la pierna derecha.

—De hecho no nos hemos visto en dos semanas —rectificó éste mientras pasaba por alto los actos efusivos de amor que Bokuto mantenía. Parecía que realmente no querría soltarlo y solo era para molestarlo, o tal vez era una persona _demasiado _afectiva en algunos casos—. ¿Por qué nos has estado evitando? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

Su forma de preguntar no le dio buena espina a Oikawa, quien se sentía acorralado, porque claramente era algo con trampa. Lo cierto es que tampoco le apetecía realmente darle sus verdaderas razones, así que lo único que podía hacer era evitar la respuesta real y esperar que se contentaran con eso.

—No los he estado evitando —mintió. Claramente si lo había hecho.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Pinocho? Bueno, puedes terminar como él. ¿No será porque me viste en medio de…?

—¡NO!

—¡Oikawa-kun, tendrás una nariz _laaarga! _—dicho eso Boku-chan se encargó de apretarle su nariz entre los nudillos del dedo índice y corazón. Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera y algunas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Es que su nariz era delicada.

Se quejó en su lugar e intentó soltarse del agarre pero Bokuto era muy fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera librarse por sus propios medio el entrenador ingresó al gimnasio gritando órdenes y luego el capitán del equipo se unió para hacer que todos se juntaran en el lugar para asignar qué iban a hacer hoy. Los tres tuvieron que encaminarse a ello completamente acostumbrados a esa rutina.

La expresión de Oikawa no cambió cuando vio que el entrenador estaba siendo acompañado por un grupo de chicos novatos que, según dijo él, estarían ahí para observar la práctica.

Iwa-chan se reiría en su cara si viera su situación.

**5.**

Por una serie de reacciones en cadena que realmente no quería pensar, de pronto se encontraba terminando el entrenamiento del viernes y ocupando los diez minutos de siempre después de para practicar su servicio, con Tobio-chan a un lado suyo. La verdad si lo pensaba lo mejor posible no había una explicación lógica para que terminaran de esa manera pero ahí estaban, ambos botando su propio balón contra el suelo y observando de soslayo al otro para analizar sus acciones.

Tobio-chan había decidido practicar, aunque sea un poco, el entrenador le había dado permiso pero después del entrenamiento de los miembros del equipo. Realmente no podía quedarse sentado observando como los demás jugaban, al final le daban ganas de saltar por la cancha a él también. Era un sentimiento que no podía controlar.

El gimnasio se había vaciado porque todos se dirigieron a las duchas en cuanto pudieron. Por ser viernes era lógico querer desaparecer lo antes posible del campus de la universidad. La mayoría tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Incluso Kuroo y Bokuto tuvieron las agallas de abandonarlo a su suerte sin decirle una sola palabra (aunque mejor así. No le habría ayudado mucho a sus nervios algunos comentarios sarcásticos de ambos).

«Me pregunto, ¿cuánto habrás mejorado, Tobio-chan?», pensó mientras lo seguía con una expresión impasible, aunque por dentro estaba muy atento a los movimientos ajenos. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de un partido de práctica en que terminó sentado en la banca llegó a su mente.

Kageyama sujetaba el balón como siempre hacía y sus cejas se fruncían de la misma manera al concentrarse. Mantenía esa mirada seria que lo sacaba de quicio. En aquel ámbito no había cambiado nada, pero se podía notar que había madurado en otras formas; era más alto, tenía más músculo, seguramente mayor fuerza y a pesar de todo su forma de mirar era diferente a la última vez que lo vio.

Aquel era la persona que terminó por sobrepasarlo y aplastar sus pedazos en el camino. El sentimiento de enojo que eso conllevaba no podía ser ignorado porque, al verlo, no podía evitar pensar en el sueño de toda su vida frustrado y no sólo era el suyo sino el de todo su equipo, Iwa-chan lo comprendía mejor.

Pero…

¿Por qué siempre había un "pero" en sus pensamientos?

Sin poder evitarlo una risa salió de sus labios mientras apretaba el balón contra si entre ambas manos. Tobio le lanzó una mirada y él comenzó a hacer rodar la pelota sobre su dedo índice, como estaba tan acostumbrado. Frente a sus ojos los colores rojo, blanco y verde se fundieron en una extraña mezcla que lograba marearlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió en su modo defensivo que solía utilizar tan a menudo, aunque estaba seguro que cuando le dirigía la palabra su tono se ablandaba mucho. Era algo que no podía evitar.

Desde que era un niño había visto a Oikawa como su _sempai_, un ser superior en cuanto a fuerza y habilidad. Era el tipo de armador ágil que aspiraba a ser, porque él se veía tan serio y genial cuando hacía el servicio que nadie más podía imitar. Desde el momento en que terminaron siendo compañeros de equipo terminó deslumbrado por ello y comenzó a observarlo con admiración. Aquello se había quedado grabado en el durante los años que pasaron, sin importar lo que ocurriera, se acostumbró a hablarle de una manera respetuosa a pesar de que en realidad todo ese semblante de chico genial no fuera nada más que un cascaron y el verdadero Oikawa fuera un quisquilloso infantil.

Lo respetaba mucho.

Después de todo, muchas de las cosas que ahora sabía habían sido conseguidas gracias a observarlo durante las prácticas. Sus servicios eran un intento de los suyos, porque todas las veces que había preguntado para que le enseñara éste simplemente se negaba soltándole palabras groseras que no tenía idea por qué eran. En las prácticas sus ojos lo seguían en cada movimiento y luego intentaba recordar cómo era para imitarlos. No fue mentira cuando le dijo a Hinata aquella vez hace años, que fue gracias a él que aprendió todo lo que sabía.

(—¡El Gran Rey! —exclamaría el idiota al saber esa verdad).

De una forma u otra, indirecta o directamente, Oikawa le enseñó a ser armador.

Admitirlo en voz alta podía ser un tanto irritante pero era cierto, se había acostumbrado a la verdad y al menos podía agradecer que lograra crecer gracias a quien, alguna vez, fue el mejor armador de la prefectura. Por eso mismo, sin importar el tiempo que pasara entre ambos y los comentarios molestos que tuviera que tragarse de parte suya, lo respetaba. De hecho no podía creer lo lejano que se sentía aquellos años en que estaba obsesionado con vencerlo porque esa sería la prueba de que era el mejor armador y que tenía el equipo más fuerte jugando a su lado.

Lo más triste es que cuando lo logró no consiguió la satisfacción que esperaba, sino un vacío en el pecho que se transformó en una sensación agridulce al ver de un lado de la cancha a su sempai llorando, sin poder ocultarlo, y de su propio lado a sus compañeros de equipo desgarrándose las gargantas por los gritos de júbilo (él también había gritado, pero después aquellos gritos bajaron hasta desaparecer y quedarse en la nada absoluta). Era lo normal. En los partidos uno ganaba y otro perdía, sino no tendría lógica, pero le sentía mal verlo llorar justo a él. Las palabras que una vez le dijo cuándo se graduó se repitieron en su mente aquella vez. Él seguiría jugando, mientras que Oikawa-san se retiraría de su equipo para seguir caminando hacia adelante, en una dirección que él supuestamente no podría seguir más y no volvería a encontrárselo.

En alguna parte de la historia los hilos de ambos terminaron entrelazándose, haciendo que tarde o temprano volvieran a encontrarse.

El "tarde" se transformó en tres años después tras la última vez que se vieron y al verlo el vacío en su pecho se llenó durante un segundo para luego volver a aparecer con más fuerza.

—Realmente maduraste, Tobio-chan —sentenció Oikawa, sacándolo de su ensoñación, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y su siempre mirada afilada que parecía analizar todo.

Cada vez que te parabas frente a él daba la impresión que se encontraba sacando conclusiones sobre ti y lo peor de todos es que eran acertadas. Era un gran observador y podía darse cuenta de detalles que muchos pasarían por alto, pensando que no eran de real importancia. Esa era de sus armas más fuertes y que lo volvía un adversario de temer a la hora de ser enfrentado.

—¿Ah? Pues, claro… voy a cumplir dieciocho —musitó dejando de jugar con el balón y dándose vuelta para encararlo. Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para su cumpleaños y no sentía tan emocionado como sus amigos decían que debía estarlo.

Hinata no dejaba de hablar acerca de la divertidísima fiesta que tendrían que hacer. Él, después de todo, era el más emocionado con el tema porque fue el primero de su generación en cumplir la mayoría de edad y eso que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde primer año.

Todavía no podía creer que el tonto de Hinata fuera mayor que él.

—No me refiero a eso, sino cuando ingresaste a Karasuno. La última vez que te vi eras un mocoso muy molesto que no dejaba de hostigarme —con el recuerdo del pequeño Tobio-chan, Oikawa no pudo aguantar otra ligera risa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo de manera pensativa. Tomó aire, recordando todas las veces que pensó en lo molesta que era la existencia del chico cerca de él. Kageyama, en cambio, se sonrojó por la vergüenza de sus antiguas acciones. La verdad es que no se arrepentía de por lo menos haberlo intentado pero no le gustaba que se lo restregaran en la cara—. De pronto llego a enterarme que ingresaste a Karasuno y cuando te veo de nuevo me encuentro con un chico que era parte de un equipo, ¡además eras más alto! Bueno, Tobio-chan, no había escuchado muchas buenas cosas de ti en esos años, ¿sabes? "El rey de la cancha" —dicho eso hizo las comillas con sus dedos mientras el balón lo sujetaba entre el brazo y su costado—. Realmente habías madurado para poder trabajar en equipo y en especial por la relación que tenías con Chibi-chan. Me asombro saber que confiabas en alguien de esa manera.

—Yo-

—Aun así —le interrumpió él mientras volvía a sostener el balón entre sus manos. El eco de su voz se devolvía entre las paredes del gimnasio y a la lejanía le llegaban las voces ahogadas de sus compañeros mientras se encontraban cambiándose. Su expresión se relajó mientras seguía observando el semblante sorprendido de Tobio—, parecía que estuvieras ligado a mí. Es raro. Siempre te disculpabas con tus compañeros por algún comentario que yo hacía, como si tuvieras la responsabilidad. Eso me parece adorable, Tobio-chan, aunque ahora te veas más grande y no como el kohai tan molesto que recuerdo, sigues siendo un bobo en muchos aspectos de la vida.

—Eso es porque siempre has hecho comentarios para provocar a la gente y justo lo hiciste con mis compañeros de equipo, Oikawa-san.

—¡Que adorable, Tobio-chan, intentando disculpar tus acciones!

Nunca, nunca podría comprender por qué ahora podía hablar tan relajado con él. Se suponía que aquel sentimiento que ocupaba su pecho era ira y odio porque él le arrebató algo que deseaba tanto… Todo su esfuerzo se fue a la basura por su mera existencia. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba conversando de esa manera con él?

«Maldición. Realmente soy un desastre, ¿qué pensaría Iwa-chan de mí?».

Volviendo a reír para sacar el nerviosismo de su interior, sostuvo el balón frente a su rostro para luego lanzarlo sobre su cabeza, darse impulso y servir como siempre hacía. La efímera sensación de encontrarse volando lo invadió en su corto viaje del suelo al aire y viceversa. El balón atravesó como una bala el gimnasio, hasta llegar al otro lado de la cancha y rebotar unos cuantos metros antes de chocar con la pared del fondo.

Cuando aterrizó hubo una ligera punzada en su rodilla pero la mueca de molestia no le duró mucho tiempo y el dolor no evolucionó a nada más. Cargó el peso en su otra pierna más sana mientras exhalaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin preocuparse mucho pasó una mano por su cabello para arreglar el flequillo que había caído frente a sus ojos, obstaculizando su vista.

Al mirar sobre su hombro se encontró con la mirada atenta de Tobio-chan y no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa al notar que era la misma mirada de siempre. Era igual que a los doce años, sólo que más maduro, tenía sus ojos brillando por la emoción, el sonrojo en las mejillas que se generaba al ver algo que le gustaba (siempre ocurría cuando jugaba volley o miraba un partido) y también estaba esa manera tan especial de apretar los labios como si se estuviera conteniendo de gritar.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se llevó el índice a la barbilla.

No podía creer que ese chico lo haya vencido. Los genios eran una cosa que le irritaban más que nada en el mundo, de verdad.

—Realmente eres el mismo, Tobio-chan.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Oikawa-san —musitó Kageyama mientras tiraba su balón al suelo. De pronto, al observar a su compañero las ganas por jugar se le quitaron. El balón rodó varios metros lejos de ellos y durante esos momentos lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la goma impactando contra el suelo en repetidos momentos. Se mordió la mejilla interna y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Intentó controlar su respiración pero realmente era difícil.

Lo cierto era que desde que había intentado conversar de manera civilizada con el mayor y fallar considerablemente, se había sentido como en un huracán que lo movía de un lado para otro. No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud evasiva que se estaba generando y eso le molestaba. Deseaba hacer algo al respecto pero parecía que Oikawa-san no le dejaría la vía fácil y eso no era justo porque, por ahora, él lo único que deseaba era una simple respuesta o al menos una relación de amistad sin tensión de entre medio. Sí, era cierto que quizás ambos habían tenido grado de culpa en sus acciones aquella noche de celebración, pero no podía dejar que eso lo persiguiera el resto de su vida.

Había dado vuelta la página semanas después de eso, cuando se dio cuenta que sería estúpido seguir pensando en ello. Lo único que conseguía era agotarse porque, después de todo, Oikawa-san se iba a ir y él se quedaría dos años más en Miyagi mientras jugaba partidos y terminaba la escuela. Tenía otras cosas más de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que sus propios sempais de tercero se retirarían del club y ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos los miembros.

Por supuesto, todos aquellos pensamientos y creencias que había cultivado alrededor de él parecieron decidir marchitarse en cuanto volvió a verlo en aquella estúpida fiesta a la que ni siquiera quería ir. Junto con el vacío que le trajo recuerdos de aquel partido ganado, las dudas volvieron a surgir en él y la ansiedad por una respuesta también, porque de pronto lo tenía tan cerca de él.

El dolor en su pecho no podía seguir siendo ignorado. Su estómago se había revuelto y había intentado recordar alguna de las tontas charlas que alguna vez mantuvo con Hinata acerca del tema (porque, en cierto momento, requirió de ayuda para sacar todas sus preocupaciones fuera de su cabeza y a pesar de todo Hinata se había convertido en su mejor amigo). No podía recordar con exactitud todo lo que habían dicho, pero algunas palabras grabadas en su cerebro lo ayudaron a serenarse. En ese entonces, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el Gran Rey (en palabras de Hinata) era tan sólo una admiración por sus habilidades, pero su compañero tuvo que arruinarlo con sus comentarios sin maldad pero en su fuero interno no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía Kageyama:

—Nishinoya-sempai también decía todo el tiempo que admiraba mucho a Asahi-san —había comentado en su momento con voz tranquila, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba comentando. En cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca Kageyama se había tensado en su lugar pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Entonces continuó hablando—: Y ahora están saliendo, ¿no? Aunque intenten ocultarlo, todos los sabemos.

En ese entonces Hinata no lo había dicho con mala intención, simplemente le había venido a la cabeza.

«¡No! No pienses en eso. De todas las cosas que puedas recordar que no sea eso», porque algo así lo único que hacía era empeorar el asunto.

—¡Oikawa-san! —llamó lo más alto y serio que pudo. Logró su cometido y el mencionado volteó a observarlo mientras recogía su chaqueta que había tirado a una esquina mientras practicaba. Kageyama se enderezó en su lugar, con los brazos pegados a sus costados y Tooru no pudo evitar recordarlo de esa misma manera cuando le pedía que le enseñara a servir. Al instante en que el pensamiento cruzó su mente se le ocurrió que justo iría a soltarle una burrada como esa y él estaría dispuesto a soltar de inmediato una negación. Por supuesto, no pasó nada de eso—: Yo quería hablar contigo. En serio, necesito hacer esto.

—Tobio-chan, por favor, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar nosotros dos? —musitó con su tono de mofa pero frunciendo el ceño. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era evitar conversaciones molestas y no tenía ganas de entablar alguna clase de contacto diferente con él.

«No te acerques. No te acerques. No te acerques más, Tobio-chan. Mantente alejado de mí lo más que puedas. No puedes simplemente arruinar otra vez algo mío».

—No es nada raro. Sólo…. Sólo hablar —Kageyama apretó los puños y siguió observándolo. La verdad es que aquella era una mentira burda pero no tenía una forma de abordar el tema sin escucharse patético. Quizás tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar obtener una respuesta más adelante, o rendirse con ella.

—Estamos hablando ahora, y me aburro mucho.

—Quizás conversar un poco.

—Que pesado —suspiró en su lugar y apoyó la chaqueta en su hombro. El camino al vestuario era muy parecido a la libertad absoluta, pero en medio se encontraba Tobio-chan, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Sin poder evitarlo otra sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios y se lo imaginó como un perrito faldero que siempre movía la cola en dirección a su amo. ¿Sería algo así tener el control de alguien? Aunque sonaba estúpido—. ¿Seguirás molestándome hasta que te aburras o diga que si?

Hubo un silencio pesado.

—¿Por qué crees que debería decir que sí, eh, Tobio-chan? —de nuevo se le escapó una risa pero era de incredulidad y sorpresa, porque no sabía cómo más reaccionar. Estaba perdiendo los nervios poco a poco. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle y en ese momento no estaba Iwa-chan para detenerlo de hacer alguna estúpida de la cual podría arrepentirse más tarde—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón para tener alguna relación más amigable. Ya no somos compañeros. No estamos en la misma prefectura. No somos rivales y tampoco amigos. Simplemente tenemos un pasado en común, ¿entiendes? —lo observó un momento, con sus ojos castaños que podían asimilarse a los de un águila al acecho y Kageyama le devolvió la mirada, sin titubear. En voz baja, casi sin escucharse del todo, terminó por agregar sin darse cuenta—: ¿Qué quieres arrebatarme esta vez?

—Yo, ah-

Por una vez, Kageyama se encontraba sin palabras. Encontrar a alguien nunca era fácil y no se había dado cuenta que volver a reparar relaciones que alguna vez habían existido, aunque creía que nunca estuvieron ahí, también lo era. Tres años atrás ambos eran rivales y sus encuentros iban con el fin de vencer al otro, pero se reconocían. Cada uno tenía claro que en su último encuentro tendrían que asumir la derrota o victoria. Para Kageyama era el muro que deseaba superar mientras que Oikawa era el título que debía proteger para escalar el muro que le aguardaba.

Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes sobre la inseguridad que Tooru intentaba disfrazar con sonrisas tontas y miradas asesinas hacia él. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso quizás nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y él no se encontraría en un extraño escenario sin un libreto el cual seguir.

Eso no significaba que hubiera sido mejor no jugar volley o ser débil. Simplemente debió haber hecho algo más, pero tampoco tenía claro qué era.

Ahora comprendía, en parte, la punta del iceberg que significaba el problema de Oikawa-san; estaba resentido y seguramente nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo por perder ante la persona que había jurado derrotar cuando su equipo quedo en segundo lugar contra quien decía era su rival eterno. Nunca pudo cumplir su sueño y tampoco su palabra porque él había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo con un equipo que lo apoyaba.

No era justo que él fuera el problema cuando nunca fue su intención. Él lo único que hizo fue admirarlo e intentar imitar sus acciones, pero todo se le dio vuelta sin darse cuenta y ahora el resultado se hallaba frente a sus narices. ¿Qué carta debía jugar ahora? ¿Qué movimiento sería el ideal para salir de tal situación?

No tenía idea, pero no era normal que la opresión en su pecho aumentara a cada segundo y de pronto el mundo se sintiera negro a su alrededor.

«Nishinoya-sempai también decía todo el tiempo que admiraba mucho a Asahi-san, y ahora están saliendo», esas palabras se repitieron en su mente mientras Oikawa negaba con la cabeza. Siempre, siempre con _esa sonrisa _en su rostro que no le parecía del todo sincera. De pronto se hallaba preguntándose si alguna vez lo vio sonreí de manera genuina. En la escuela media no, Oikawa-san nunca sonreía, simplemente lo hacía por cortesía y ni si quiera Iwaizumi-san le sacaba carcajadas, a pesar de que eran mejores amigos. Claro, siempre le sonreía al equipo o mientras daba instrucciones durante los juegos pero parecía una máscara.

Cuando él estaba cerca nunca sonreía, simplemente se quedaba serio y pensativo. Los ojos observando puntos lejanos que él no comprendía para nada porque nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un muro tan alto como los demás.

"Lo siento", pudo haber dicho para detener el andar de Oikawa-san. Seguía caminando de esa manera tan especial y ligera que tenía, como si no tocara el suelo con sus propios pies y en vez de eso se encontrara flotando.

Pudo haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo.

«Un muro alto, muy alto».

* * *

**NA:**

Ayer tenía que subir capítulo (porque sábado y esas cosas), pero la página no me apoyo y por eso lo subo hoy temprano. Y mis muy queridos compañeros, aquí acaba este capitulo. Debo decir que me ocurrió mi primera crisis existencial con esta historia (fue horrible) pero ya se ha solucionado, creo, pero a raíz de eso (y el miedo que se sembró en mi cabeza de pollo) quiero aclarar que según veo esta historia será **amor lento **(a mi manera. Es que soy rara).

**Avance. **

_"—__Que cuando encontrará a mi alma gemela pasaría toda mi vida con esa persona, tendríamos un noviazgo de película, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, debatiríamos acerca del desayuno y luego les contaríamos a nuestros nietos la historia de amor que vivimos_. _Seríamos felices. El mundo se abriría ante mis ojos y se transformaría en una explosión de colores pasteles._

_..._

_—Que tonto fui." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	7. V Del odio al amor hay más que solo un

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**V. ****Del "odio" al amor hay más que sólo un paso.**

_"Tobio, quizás pierda contra ti. Considerando que tan rápido evolucionas, pero ¡eso no será hoy!"_

* * *

** 1.**

Aquella noche llovía en Miyagi y corría mucho viento, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran y sus hojas se soltaran para perderse en el horizonte entre giros sobre sí mismas. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras tenebrosas, la poca luminosidad del exterior generaba sombras amorfas que podrían ser fácilmente confundidas con monstruos. La radio estaba encendida y el CD que llevaba en su mochila por cosas del destino le había jugado a favor en tal ocasión; _To all of you_ de Sid Matters se escuchaba en tono bajo y relajante, casi como una nana. Fuera de eso, se encontraba silencioso y lo único que podían escuchar del otro era la respiración acompasada después de estar varios minutos recuperando el aliento perdido. Ambos desnudos y acostados en la cama, pero al final sin interactuar completamente.

En el aire se encontraba una mezcla. Había olor a alcohol, sudor y sexo. Era la primera vez que ambos sentían aquello pero podían diferenciarlo como tal, ya fuera por instinto o simple sentido común. En aquel momento podía ser perfecto para arrepentirse de sus actos, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa. Ninguno podía devolver el tiempo y de haberlo hecho, seguramente seguirían igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Un efecto mariposa.

Se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación ajena, tan pulcro en comparación con la suya o la de Hajime. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo contrario acurrucado a un lado suyo se encargaba de mantenerlo cálido. Las cortinas se encontraban descorridas, el frío traspasaba el vidrio y se podían ver las gotas de lluvia caer mientras se mezclaban entre ellas. Estaba nublado pero extrañamente más claro que las noches comunes. La tonalidad no era oscura sino gris. Los árboles se movían y el caer de las gotas se escuchaba tan tranquilo. Esa noche se sentía tan silencioso.

Los dos se encontraban perfectamente despiertos pero ninguno abría la boca para hablar. No tenían un exacto tema de conversación y lo más en común que los podía mantener era el deporte, pero no se pondrían a hablar de eso ahora. Sería grosero y un tema equivocado.

Kageyama se encontraba sobre su costado y dándole la espalda. Se sentía con una sensación de un ligero cambio en su cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo no era mucho, casi podía pasar imperceptible y sin importancia. La exaltación y emoción del primer orgasmo de su vida que no vivía solo ya estaba desapareciendo de su mente y su cuerpo hace mucho dejó de cosquillear. El sueño no acudía a él. Por su mente le pasó la idea de que era una vil mentira aquello de que la gente se quedaba dormida después del sexo. Por su lado se encontraba más despierto que nunca, era como haber vivido un partido largo y tedioso que necesitaba de toda su concentración. Aunque dormir tampoco sonaba acogedor para él porque se hallaba lleno de ligeras inseguridades que se clavaban en su cerebro como agujas. Lo cierto es que temía a pegar un ojo, despertar y encontrarse acompañado por la mañana porque eso significaría que todo era real. De manera paralela también temía a dormir y despertar solo; sin una nota, explicación, respuesta o cualquier cosa. Su cerebro, parte lógica de su cuerpo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había ocurrido todo aquello pero no podía encontrar la respuesta que quería oír de sí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era observar la pared conocida frente a él y sentir la textura suave de las sabanas contra su piel sensible.

Oikawa todavía observaba el techo. La habitación de Tobio era un tanto aburrida, no tenía nada, era todo blanco y orden. Unos pocos muebles que consistían en la cama, una repisa y un escritorio. Tenía algunas cuantas revistas de volley apiladas con una simetría obsesiva, pesas y balones tricolores. Sin muchas fotos, sin mucho color, sin evidencia que ese era el refugio de un adolescente. Tras la puerta colgaba la chaqueta de Karasuno y aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguirla.

—Siempre, siempre creí que cuando llegara a enamorarme sería la cosa más linda que podría ocurrir —murmuró para él, a la nada, a la habitación o a Tobio-chan. Ya daba igual a esas alturas, se habían murmurado muchas cosas al oído esa noche que quizás eran verdad o simplemente lo que el otro quería escuchar. Podía ser considerado una compensación de la vida misma y eso por sí solo se oía terrible—. Que cuando encontrará a mi alma gemela pasaría toda mi vida con esa persona, tendríamos un noviazgo de película, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, debatiríamos acerca del desayuno y luego les contaríamos a nuestros nietos la historia de amor que vivimos. Seríamos felices. El mundo se abriría ante mis ojos y se transformaría en una explosión de colores pasteles.

Silencio. Los acordes de la guitarra cortaban el aire y el ruido de la lluvia no cesaba, de hecho pareció empeorar. Tobio contuvo la respiración y su espalda chocó con el antebrazo de Oikawa. Éste no se inmutó, alzó la mano y se permitió acariciar su brazo de manera delicada con la yema de sus dedos; trazaba el camino que creía sus venas formaban y sentía como la piel se calentaba bajo sus caricias.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por alguna razón (quizás porque la canción era muy bonita o de pronto, todo lo que no había llorado acerca de dejar Miyagi estaba saliendo a flote en ese momento) pero no rompió en llanto.

—Que tonto fui.

Sorbió por la nariz y Tobio se movió a su lado, incómodo, no tenía idea qué hacer si alguien se ponía a llorar. ¿Cómo le hacía sentir mejor? ¿Debía abrazarlo? Las dudas surgieron sobre él y se movió, pensando en sentarse, pero en algún momento se detuvo. La cama estaba bien para uno pero con dos personas era imposible moverse de manera cómoda, así que simplemente se quedó en su lugar, acurrucado contra la pared y esperando el próximo movimiento.

—Muy tonto.

—Si… —susurró contra su brazo, en el cual se encontraba apoyado. Miró por la ventana, la lluvia que seguía cayendo y se imaginó corriendo por las calles mientras todos los demás se escondían. Sonaba estúpido pero se hallaba con ese capricho salido de la nada.

—El amor, Tobio-chan, puede ser muy duro —musitó el mayor mientras se llevaba su brazo al rostro, para tapar los ojos y simplemente respirar varias veces para calmarse. Si cerraba los ojos podría imaginar que todo estaría bien y eso que ni si quiera sabía qué era lo que, exactamente, se hallaba mal. Tenía miedo, eso era todo, de pronto se encontraba tan asustado como un niño pequeño y eso que ya era un adulto. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias como un adulto por cualquier cosa que hiciera. Se sentía empujado a la fuerza de lo que fue su nido.

Odiaba verse débil. Se sentía estúpido, tan equivocado.

Kageyama, se acomodó nuevamente porque no podía encontrar una posición ideal. Su brazo comenzó a dormirse pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, a pesar de todas las posibilidades que tenía. Cuando se movía, aunque fuera un poco, su cuerpo se sentía crujir. Oikawa había sido suave, muy suave (contrario a lo que creería) y aunque le había pedido una explicación a eso, él no se la dio. Juntos se había sentido como miel porque su cuerpo se sintió amado pero no sabía si existía conexión mental y ahí recaía otra parte del problema.

Tooru fue tan dulce, tan suave, tan especial, tan… diferente a lo acostumbrado que se sentía confundido.

—Lo sé.

Realmente lo sabía muy bien, del mismo modo que aquellas palabras que había escuchado alguna sobre que uno nunca controla de quién se enamora. De lo contrario, todo sería más fácil para el mundo.

**2.**

Llevaba el bolso donde transportaba su equipo de volley en el hombro y caminaba con los audífonos del IPhone puestos mientras tenía el volumen al máximo (Iwa-chan siempre lo regañaba porque decía que era peligroso); Fireflies lo guiaba en su caminata y él mismo tarareaba a mitad la letra de la canción aunque con una pésima pronunciación pero con toda la motivación. Ya estaba oscuro pero las calles eran iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad así que la noche no se sentía tan presente. Hacía frío y tenía pinta que, de pronto, comenzaría una llovizna, cosa que sería horrible porque ni siquiera en el departamento tenía paraguas así que si comenzaba a llover tenía la opción de salir corriendo a la estación a unas cuadras o detenerse en alguna tienda y esperar que la lluvia pasara.

Todavía sentía el pecho bullir por culpa de la conversación con Tobio-chan en el gimnasio y es que desde que había salido del vestuario no había podido sacarse de la cabeza todo el asunto. Había repetido varias veces el encuentro y de pronto se encontró debatiendo sí lo que había hecho sería lo correcto. Existía una gran posibilidad de que se estuviera comportando muy inmaduro para su edad (digamos, ya tiene veinte años y la vida supuestamente no es un juego) pero él qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo evitar el choque que sí o sí se generaría.

Le ardía la frente de solo pensarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua y dio un gran suspiro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por el viento que comenzó a soplar. No podía creer que ya estuviera llegando el invierno, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido para su gusto y todavía podía recordar lo que decían acerca de que el invierno en Tokio solía ser muy frío. Era cierto, él todavía no se acostumbraba completamente a la temperatura que podía bajar de una manera impresionante pero tampoco se acostumbraba a muchas cosas de la ciudad y eso que tenía tres años ahí. Seguramente siempre tendría nostalgia de la ciudad en la que había crecido.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir por el hambre y pensó en detenerse a comprar pan de leche a alguna parte. A Iwa-chan no le gustaba mucho pero quizás podría llevarle otra cosa…

—¡Oik…!

Frunció el ceño mientras se detenía unos segundos a la mitad de la vereda. Unos momentos quieto en su lugar y se sacó un casco del audífono. No es que estuviera paranoico pero creyó haber escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre, pero quizás era su imaginación o por culpa de la canción no había entendido bien el mensaje y simplemente lo mal interpreto.

Ahora no escuchaba nada.

—¡Oikawa-san!

«Dios mío», pensó y mirando sobre su hombro se encontró con el rostro de Tobio-chan, corriendo hacia él como la escena de cualquier película romántica cliché. Esas que después de tanto tiempo había terminado odiando. No podía creer que realmente su kohai se estuviera abriendo paso entre la multitud de esa manera tan ridícula y además gritando su nombre.

Tuvo un recuerdo acerca de varios años atrás, una vez que se lo encontró afuera del gimnasio en que él se encargaba de darles lecciones de volley a su sobrino y otros niños de su edad. El muy tonto le había pedido que le enseñara a servir (lo habitual) y él como siempre se había negado, pero no esperaba que Tobio-chan con los años se volviera más y más terco así que no dejaba de molestarlo al respecto, lanzándose delante de él para pedirle entre gritos que le enseñara.

Ahora se sentía parecido.

—¡Oikawa-san! —jadeó Tobio mientras trotaba hasta llegar frente a él. Su frente estaba ligeramente perlada de sudor y su rostro estaba rojo. ¿Había corrido desde la universidad para alcanzarlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te rindes? —musitó con una mueca de molestia y alejándose unos cuantos pasos porque el menor se veía como que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría frente a él.

La gente que pasaba caminando junto a ellos los miraba de soslayo. Seguramente la escena que estaban formando sería algo muy extraño de ver y de pronto se encontró incomodo junto con molesto por toda la atención de más que estaba recibiendo. No le gustaba la forma en que los demás de pronto se encontraban observando; como si más que personas fueran solo dos bichos raros parados ahí.

Tobio se enderezó, todavía con su respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo físico. Más que cansado por la carrera parecía agitado por otra cosa. Podía considerarse un experto en distinguir el cansancio de las personas, eso era algo que utilizaba mucho en sus partidos.

Él lo observaba con el mismo brillo en los ojos con el cual miraba sus prácticas cuando era más pequeño.

—¿P-Puedo tener tu numero? —musitó de pronto.

—No. Ni en un millón de años, niñito —contestó tan tajante como pudo pero sin poder evitarlo terminó por sacarle la lengua. Igual que como hacía antes, cuando él mismo era más joven e idiota que ahora. Con Tobio-chan al frente era imposible no comportarse como lo hacía antes.

Kageyama bajó los hombros, la verdad es que sabía la respuesta desde antes de preguntar pero la pequeña esperanza que se había formado en su cabeza le hizo sentirse desilusionado. Ni si quiera tenía una idea sana acerca de qué esperaba consiguiendo el número de Oikawa-san, salvo estar en contacto y a sus acciones podía echarle toda la culpa al tonto de Hinata por haberle dicho que "Pues afronta el problema, ¿no? Si él no lo hace, tienes que hacerlo tú. Estás haciendo un trabajo de pacotilla por estos ámbitos". Ese enano se había atrevido a decirle "trabajo de pacotilla" a la manera que trataba sus relaciones y es que desde que Hinata había comenzado a estar de novio parecía que se había vuelto todo un experto en el tema.

No quería ni pensar que le había pedido consejos antes de ir a Tokio. Tampoco sentir que había perdido porque Hinata consiguió pareja antes que él.

Aunque igual tenía un poco de razón, pero no había motivo alguno para recordárselo.

—¿Por qué, Oikawa-san? —susurró de pronto para luego alzar la cabeza y observarlo directamente a los ojos. A través de esa mirada ambos comprendieron que no se refería exactamente al número sino a la evasión del mayor en general. Kageyama no comprendía por qué él estaba huyendo cuando debería ser al revés, ¿acaso tan afectado se veía? ¿Se había imagino como él mismo se sintió todo ese tiempo?—¿Por qué no…? —y no pudo terminar la pregunta, ni si quiera sabía lo que debía decir.

Dentro de la cabeza de Oikawa hubo recuerdos, uno tras otro, atropellándose como una secuencia de imágenes que iba de toda su vida partiendo desde el día en que se enteró que el volley existía. Recordaba golpes en mitad del rostro por no poder atrapar bien el balón y luego la satisfacción que sentía al darse cuenta de su servicio inigualable que se volvía tan poderoso. Veía con claridad las expresiones de felicidad de sus compañeros cuando ganaban un partido pero de pronto todo eso se vio ennegrecido por el dolor en su pecho al recordar el miedo que comenzó a sentir todos esos años. El miedo a ser superado y remplazado, porque no podía creer que en lo que era bueno de pronto estuviera en la posición de "normal" solo por la razón de no ser un _genio_.

Todos esos momentos de dolor contrarrestaban a los felices. Sintió que la respiración se atragantaba en su garganta al visualizar a la perfección el partido de práctica en el que fue remplazado por el niño que tenía ahora al frente y el día en que se quedaba hasta tarde, sacrificando su rodilla, por practicar. Todavía le palpitaba la frente e incluso la nariz al recordar el cabezazo que Iwa-chan le había dado después de evitar que golpeara a Tobio y sus palabras se grababan a fuego en su frente. No pude evitar sentir de nuevo el dolor en todo su cuerpo al vivir en su cabeza el día en que Tobio terminó por vencerlo y logró arrebatarle de solo un golpe el esfuerzo de toda su vida. La meta que se había trazado con Iwa-chan se había quedado en nada…

Su último año escolar y su vida de volley se había terminado antes por culpa de Tobio-chan.

_¿Por qué?_, esa preguntase escuchaba tan simplemente la primera vez pero realmente, en el fondo, distaba muy lejos tener una respuesta sencilla, sino todo lo contrario. Era complicado, demasiado, y quizás no era culpa total de Tobio-chan mas si era propia porque él nunca pudo aceptar que un genio se volviera mejor que él a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había utilizado para pulir sus habilidades. Quizás de haber aceptado desde el principio la gran diferencia que los separaba él no habría sufrido tanto y ahora no tendría que usar una venda en su rodilla casi todos los días. Quizás… no habría estado con él esa noche por el solo placer de arrebatarle algo de la misma manera que Tobio había hecho o tal vez ahora podría estar feliz y hubiera aceptado lo que palpitaba en su pecho.

_¿Por qué?_, esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente.

¿Y qué podía responder él a eso?

—¿Por qué? —repitió en un susurro mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y apretaba lo que se sentía como un pedazo de papel en su puño. Tobio-chan se mantenía frente a él, expectante, con la mirada concentrada del mismo modo que un gran armador y sus labios apretados en esa mueca tan graciosa que hacía de vez en cuando. Él mismo se encontró sonriendo de manera natural para responder a su pregunta—: Porque te odio, Tobio-chan, por eso.

«Porque no puedo aceptar, ni perdonarte por arrebatarme por completo y a mí tampoco».

No había una razón exacta pero lo normal es que tras esas palabras a Tobio-chan se le humedecieran los ojos por culpa de lo crudo de su respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué él sentía que podía romper a llorar en cualquier momento?

**3.**

El departamento estaba solo y no estaba muy seguro acerca de alegrarse o no por ello. Aunque su estado anímico estaba muy cerca de caer hacia la segunda opción.

Lo primero que sintió al entrar y encontrar las luces apagadas fue una ligera decepción junto con la clase de soledad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Iwa-chan no le dijo a dónde iba (si es que iba a alguna parte), no le dejo una nota y tampoco le mando un mensaje. Eso de por sí ya le tenía un poco desconcertado pero podía confiar en que no estaba haciendo nada estúpido que pusiera en peligro su existencia. De los dos Iwa-chan era el más maduro, pero aquel hecho se juntaba con que, además, al final había comenzado a llover mientras él tomaba el tren. Tuvo que correr de la estación al edificio y casi se resbala en varias ocasiones. A pesar de su esfuerzo de todas formas terminó empapado y tenía la esperanza que sus cuadernos habían sobrevivido, aunque fuera un poco. Los necesitaba, después de todo.

«Bien, quizás no ha sido el mejor día», pensó dejando las llaves en el mesón.

Entre suspiros se dio el ánimo para sacar las cosas de su mochila una por una. Podía agradecer que las tapas de sus cuadernos absorbieran la mayoría de agua porque las hojas estaban mojadas solo en las esquinas y junto a eso lo más dañado eran unos papeles sin importancia que ni Dios conocía. La mochila se encontraba peor y esperaba que se secara pronto.

Hecho eso intentó preparar algo para comer. El refrigerador todavía tenía algunas de las cosas que compraron la semana pasada así que se encontraba frente a más opciones de lo usual, pero se quedó de pie en la cocina unos cuantos segundos observando todo a su alrededor y la pereza pudo con él. No tenía ganas de moverse más allá de lo necesario porque de pronto se encontraba agotado y quería culpar al excesivo entrenamiento.

De pie ahí cayó en cuenta de la humedad de su ropa y que su cabello también se encontraba goteando un poco. Si continuaba de esa forma lo único que conseguiría era un resfriado y él era pésimo para esas cosas, hasta lo más mínimo terminaba convirtiéndose en una visita al doctor y reposo absoluto de dos semanas.

«Una ducha, debo tomar una ducha», pensó. Aunque también debía quitarse esa ropa y cambiarlo por otra cosa.

Volvió sobre sus pasos e hizo todo de manera mecánica sin pensarlo mucho, su cabeza se sentía llena de aire. Entró al baño y se desnudó frente al espejo con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina por lo helado que se encontraba todo. Se sintió gordo, abrió el grifo del agua, se metió a la ducha que en esa ocasión lo bendijo con agua caliente, se enjabonó el cabello con suavidad y el cuerpo, se enjuagó, se quedó de pie sin hacer nada más salvo sentir el agua en su espalda y leer la parte de atrás de los jabones y champú que ahí había, luego cerró la llave y tomó una toalla para poder ir a su habitación. Se cambió a una playera de manga larga que no era suya, sino de Iwa-chan; por esa razón le quedaba más ajustada que su propia ropa, y su cómodo pantalón de pijama. Terminó de secarse el cabello con la toalla y cuando se encontró listo sus párpados comenzaron a pesar.

Estar de pie ya se le hacía difícil.

Aquella noche no se sentía de ánimos así que volvió a salir por el pasillo y sin escrúpulo alguna entró a la habitación de Iwa-chan. Estaba vacía, por supuesto, y un poco más ordenada que la suya pero su cama estaba hecha un desastre.

Como pudo se hizo un espacio entre la bola de sábanas y mantas, tuvo que ordenar un poco para ello pero al final logró acomodarse, y rápidamente se volvió un capullo. Se cubrió hasta la nariz y se acurrucó, haciéndose un ovillo mientras apretaba fuertemente una de las almohadas. La única razón para estar ahí es porque no quería estar solo y al poco rato empezó a sentirse tranquilo al estar donde Iwa-chan.

Intentando no pensar, observó la pared que había frente a él y al mismo tiempo sintiendo el horrible silencio de su departamento, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. El cuerpo, al cabo de un rato, se sentía más pesado de lo usual y su cerebro parecía seguir un sendero para escabullirse a un lugar lejano. Un mundo onírico en el cual podía olvidar todos sus problemas y las cosas que le generaban nada más que dolores de cabeza.

Antes de abandonarse a sí mismo tuvo algunas imágenes curiosas abordando su cabeza, parecían no tener ningún sentido entre sí y claramente él no las estaba pensando; un balón cayendo al suelo, un pájaro volando lejos, un sollozo ahogado y luego una noche de lluvia muy parecida a esa pero más helada.

**4.**

—Oye-

Entreabrió los ojos en una oscuridad casi absoluta porque podía distinguir sombras y siluetas. El silencio era más presente.

Todavía mareado por el sueño podía deducir que era más tarde de lo que esperaba. Quizás hasta de madrugada.

Él no se había movido de su lugar, recordaba perfectamente haber ido a dormir a la cama de Iwa-chan y por eso no le sorprendió distinguir su perfil en la oscuridad. Lo observaba con preocupación, más allá de sentirse molesto como sería lo usual. Entre los atisbos del sueño sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando de él pero ahora no quería preocuparse en el hecho de verse patético. Lo único que quería era un poco de compañía y tranquilidad entre tantas cosas extrañas que habían comenzado a suceder.

Se movió en su lugar y sintió una mano en su frente que le daba una caricia amable, aunque lo único que Iwa-chan hacía, posiblemente, era revisar que no tuviera fiebre o algo. Podía ver el desconcierto en la actitud de su amigo pero también sabía lo que estaba recordando; esto era muy parecido a las noches en que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro y se despertaba asustado por una pesadilla, no tenía que pedir permiso para caminar hasta donde estuviera Hajime, acurrucarse a su lado y sentirse protegido. Éste nunca decía nada, no se quejaba, a veces lo tomaba de la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí y otras que contaba con los dedos de una mano, lo abrazaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó su mejor amigo y era algo que no necesitaba decir en voz alta porque ya sabía la respuesta.

No, no estaba bien pero no era nada físico.

Le dolía el pecho. El problema de ese dolor es que no podía mencionarlo en voz alta porque debía fingir que no existía.

Iwa-chan no se agotó hablando de más. Al final simplemente abrió las sabanas y se acomodó entre el espacio que quedaba. La cama era demasiado pequeña para los tamaños que ambos tenían ahora, y era un golpe a la realidad compararse en ese segundo para recordar años anteriores. Intentó hacerle el mayor espacio que pudo aplastándose contra la pared y al final lograron encontrar una forma en que ambos estuvieran casi cómodos.

A lo lejos hubo el tic-tac de un reloj.

Intentó sentirse mejor escuchando la respiración acompasada de Hajime al lado suyo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal —soltó de pronto, sin un inicio de conversación, seguramente no parecía muy cuerdo que dijera esas cosas si no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero eran mejores amigos y no necesitaban explicaciones para comprender del todo al otro. Eso los hacía especiales, y esas palabras le salieron con tanta sinceridad que fue el consuelo que necesitaba escuchar. Por eso Oikawa estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, siempre podía confiar en él para que lo apoyara sin importar el caso.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Con la calidez de su cuerpo abrigándolo de la noche fría y su respiración tranquila, se durmió.

**5.**

Tenían catorce años, muchos sueños y energía para hacer las cosas. Hablaban de estupideces como si fueran los temas más serios del momento. En su caso particular se emocionaba por lo que sería nimiedades y estaba bien con eso.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué crees del amor? —preguntó ese día en que ambos se encontraban sentados en la habitación se Iwa-chan, hombro contra hombro. Frente a ellos estaba la pantalla de televisión en la cual observaba como su amigo intentaba pasar el nivel de un videojuego de terror (la única razón por la cual no jugaba. No le gustaba sentirse presionado así que prefería ver a Iwa-chan).

Hajime dejó de observar la pantalla oscura y el pasillo del psiquiátrico durante un segundo para observarlo de soslayo. Se veía serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu novia rompió contigo? —como tenía aunque sea el mínimo de tacto no iba a agregar el "de nuevo" que debía ir en esa frase.

—¡No! —respondió escandalizado. Entre sus manos tenía una instantánea de ambos hace dos años cuando habían ido de vacaciones al campo. La familia de Iwa-chan se había ido de viaje y lo habían invitado. Tuvieron un muy buen rato; asaron malvaviscos, observaron estrellas, cazaron luciérnagas, investigaron el bosque, se perdieron, él se puso a llorar y Hajime lo abrazó para calmarlo prometiéndole que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Durante esos momentos de tensión realmente había creído que se quedarían a vivir con las vacas. En la foto se abrazaban por los hombros con el río a sus espaldas. Hajime llevaba un parche en su mejilla por haberse caído. Ambos tenían la foto y él la atesoraba, teniéndola sobre su mesa de noche, era la única fotografía en que los dos estaban sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes—Sólo es una pregunta.

—Pues… no sé, ¿es tonto? —bufó al final para que le dejara tranquilo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla y sus dedos se movían de manera mecánica sobre los controles de la consola. Algo saltó frente a su personaje y por inercia Tooru terminó más pegado a él que antes, casi encima suyo por el susto. No dijo nada y se aguantó—De todas formas, ¿por qué me preguntas?

—¿N-No crees que sería bonito? —tartamudeó un poco mientras se recomponía del susto.

—Supongo.

—¿Y del enamoramiento? ¿Qué crees de eso?

—¿Estás enamorado? —preguntó de nuevo a punto de poner el juego en pausa. Ese interrogatorio de pronto se le estaba haciendo de lo más extraño—: Creo que solo las personas que lo han sentido pueden opinar. No me digas estas cosas, hombre, ¿qué somos? ¿Niñas? Nosotros hablamos de juegos violentos, aliens estúpidos y los doramas del día anterior. No de esas cursiladas.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. No es mi culpa que estés soltero desde que naciste —Iwa-chan, a pesar de tener su concentración en otra parte, logró pegarle una patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo reír. Se apoyó en la cama a sus espaldas y observó el techo de la habitación; todavía tenía las estrellas y lunas que habían pegado años atrás. Se suponía que brillaban en la oscuridad pero se gastaron hace mucho y ambos les daba mucha flojera sacarlas—. Yo creo que sería lindo, ¿sabes? Eso de sentir que puedes estar con una persona sin sentir vergüenza o cualquier cosa. No deberían existir inseguridades y serías muy feliz,

—No lo sé. Cuando lo viva, lo comprenderé.

—En serio, enamorarse es lindo.

A los catorce años creía conocer todo del amor cuando la cruda realidad es que no sabía nada y que simplemente se encontraba jugando con fuego, cada vez con mayor peligro para quemarse los dedos.

* * *

**NA:**

Dije que estaría ocupada y lo estoy, pero primero el deber. Como sea, otra vez, ¡feliz día de San Valentín! Esto es más corto de lo usual, pero bueno. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que soy partidaria de que Oikawa no odia a Tobio, pero lo pongo en el fic por razones... casi lógica. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

(¿Qué? ¡Lo sé! Soy una basura, no tengo avance hoy. Mil perdón a todos).

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	8. VI Persigue el amor y éste huirá, huye

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**VI: Persigue el amor y éste huirá, huye del amor y te perseguirá.**

**1.**

Hajime era su mejor amigo. De eso todo el universo estaba enterado y seguramente cuando lo fueran a buscar los aliens se lo llevarían junto a él porque, de lo contrario, se enfrentarían a una depresión y berrinche fuera de este mundo, con consecuencias caóticas para todo ser viviente.

Cuando no estaba con su amigo se volvía casi su único tema de conversación además del volley (pero eso estaba ligado directamente con él). Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría era comprensible que siempre lo estuviera mencionando porque la mayoría de las cosas le habían ocurrido junto a él. Compartía casi todo su tiempo con él, pero el punto en cuestión era que seguramente nunca se daría cuenta acerca de lo _mucho que realmente hablaba de él _y a quién se lo contaba.

—Cuando éramos niños Iwa-chan me _trolleaba_ mucho, digo, no "mucho" como de exagerado sino mucho de mucho. Excesivo. Casi todos los días, a ese punto —narraba ese día mientras descansaba de practicar sus servicios a mitad del entrenamiento. Cuando el entrenador no estaba viendo en su dirección paraba—. Igual como yo le creía y seguía en todo le daba material. Cuando teníamos diez años encontramos un hormiguero en el jardín trasero de su casa y un día Iwa-chan se acuclilló a su lado. Comenzó a decir "¡Mira! Las hormiguitas cómo mueven las mesitas y sus sillas, ¡todo es tan pequeño! ¡Mira, sus pequeñas tazas!" —para ese momento comenzó a hacer una mala imitación de la voz disque infantil de su amigo—Entonces yo me emocionaba y me acercaba para ver, pero no veía nada, ¡obvio! Comenzaba a preguntar dónde era el asunto y él me respondía "¡Ahí! ¿No lo ves? ¿Cómo no lo ves?", era horrible porque no comprendía cómo él veía algo y yo no. Hajime todavía se ríe de eso, ¿sabes? Y no solo ocurrió con el hormiguero, con la radio de mi casa era lo mismo. Se ponía detrás y me decía "¡Mira los cantantes pequeños que hay acá! Tienen una pequeña tarima y un micrófono". Iwa-chan era muy malo.

El entrenador volteó en su dirección y Oikawa aprovechó de lanzar unas cuantas veces, luego descansó unos segundos contados hasta que el dolor punzante en su rodilla se apaciguara. La venda se le caía un poco y en ciertos momentos se encargaba de ponerla en su lugar.

—¡Todo un _troll_! Digo, estaba bien que seamos amigos pero ir contra mi confianza de niño de esa forma… Siempre he sido muy cercano a Iwa-chan. De niños andábamos juntos a todos lados, nuestros padres y conocidos nos decían "El pack dos por uno", pero él se ríe de mí todo el tiempo. Todos los días hace chistes a mi costa. Creo que ahora mismo lo llamara para quejarme, ¡maldito Iwa-chan! —terminó farfullando mientras se agachaba para recoger una pelota perdida y la apretaba con fuerza pensando en la cabeza del mencionado. Realmente tenía unas ganas espantosas de tomar su teléfono y gritarle a Iwa-chan todo eso.

—No lo sabía, Oikawa-san, aunque sí que eran unidos pero no creí que fuera tanto así.

—_Dah, _tú no sabes muchas cosas, Tobio-chan.

Si intentaba pensar cómo ocurrió, Oikawa no estaba muy seguro pero de pronto se hallaba a mitad de una conversación casi unilateral con Tobio-chan. Lo cierto es que él había estado practicando con Boku-chan, pero se le olvidó lo disperso que el chico era y en tan solo un minuto que dejó de mirarlo se dio cuenta que se había ido con Kuroo a revolotear por el edificio.

Tobio, junto al resto de los novatos, había comenzado a asistir diario a los entrenamientos. Al principio de la hora estuvo hablando con Bokuto porque desde que éste le había agradecido el favor hecho hace ya varios días, el mayor parecía haber apadrinado al moreno. Le hacía conversa e invitaba a que estuviera cerca de ellos. Como Oikawa se juntaba con Bokuto era inevitable el encuentro entre ambos. De hecho hace unos minutos Boku-chan había estado parloteando como él sabe, a mil por hora como si hubiera bebido veinte cafés mezclados con Redbull.

En el momento en que se fue y los dejó solos, Oikawa se decidió a actuar como si nada, por ende él mismo empezó a parlotear sin sentido. Al poco rato el tema de Hajime salió a colación y ahí habló más que antes. Se le olvidó que estaba junto a Tobio-chan. Habló y habló como si nada.

—Tener un mejor amigo, Tobio-chan, es como estar casado. Igual. Dependiendo de los años que tengan juntos puede llegar a ser como un matrimonio viejo —canturreó girando el balón entre sus largos y ágiles dedos. El olor del gimnasio lo envolvía todo y el ruido de los balones impactando contra el suelo hacía eco en sus oídos—. Algunas personas te dirán que es como tener un hermano, ¡pero no!, es igual a un matrimonio, incluso las peleas terminan siendo iguales. Con Iwa-chan discutimos desde la tele hasta la ropa de cada uno; Iwa-chan está obsesionado con el clima, así que _siempre _lo debe ver o si no se vuelve loco. A mí me aburre como ostra, digo, si desde que miras las nubes por las mañanas sabrás si lloverá o no. También me regaña por vestirme de manera "extravagante" —apoyando el balón en su costado con ayuda de su codo, hizo las comillas con sus dedos—, pero soy yo quien elige sus conjuntos porque si no se vestiría como mendigo todos los días del año. Yo sé lo que le gusta comer y sus alergias, él también conmigo pero de la misma manera sabe lo que no me gusta y necesito, por ejemplo no me gusta el brócoli pero Iwa-chan me obliga a comerlo porque "me hace bien", ¿ves? ¡Como un matrimonio viejo!

Oikawa saltó en su lugar y golpeó de manera perfecta el balón. Había estado calculando en su mente el asunto para ser lo más eficiente y debía decir que dio resultado. El ruido del impacto se mezcló con el resto justo cuando el entrenador estaba mirando. El hombre le dio una sonrisa de aprobación y él se sintió en aguas porque ser halagado era parte de su vida.

—¿Sabes de lo que hablo, Tobio-chan? —preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento y volteaba a verlo. De lo que llevaban de conversación (aunque admitía que él había soltado más palabras que ninguno) lo había observado pocas veces. De todas formas le hastiaba darse cuenta que evitaba el contacto a los ojos y por ello se forzaba unos segundos a sostener su mirada.

—No, no mucho, la verdad —respondió Kageyama para luego saltar en su lugar y golpear el balón. A diferencia del de Oikawa salió un poco más curvo y se desvió, pero seguía siendo esplendido. Tenían tres años de diferencia pero en asunto de habilidad se sentía como la nada misma y eso lo irritaba.

Refunfuñó para sus adentros, desvió la mirada, carraspeó e intentó mantener la compostura. No había razón para enfadarse, pero era imposible que evitara los malos recuerdos al observarlo.

—¿No tienes un mejor amigo? Suenas deprimente —torció, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando la cabeza.

—Pues no lo sé —el menor se encogió de hombros pero frunció las cejas en un gesto de concentración—, convivo mucho con Hinata pero también discutimos un montón, creo que más de lo que hablamos. No creo que sea una gran relación pero es quien mejor me conoce.

—¿El Chibi-chan? Entonces él es tu mejor amigo. Pelear es normal, Iwa-chan siempre me golpea y yo me burlo de él.

—Pero nuestra relación de amistad no suena como la tuya, Oikawa-san.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Es que Iwa-chan y yo somos especiales. Hemos estado toda la vida juntos. Nuestras madres eran amigas de la universidad, nosotros nos conocimos en el vientre materno y prácticamente nos colocamos de acuerdo para nacer. La mamá de Iwa-chan dice que pateaba más fuerte cuando la mía estaba cerca y ella dice lo mismo de mí, que ni si quiera era de esa manera con sus voces, ¿comprendes? Es una conexión muy peculiar la nuestra —lo observó unos momentos y mientras éste no lo miraba aprovechó para estudiar su expresión. Exactamente igual que de niño, Tobio había crecido pero seguía siendo el enano que conoció en Daiichi y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello—. Todas las relaciones de mejores amigos (los de verdad) son diferentes, el patrón común es que parecen matrimonio.

—No lo comprendo mucho —musitó él mientras fruncía el ceño y giraba el rostro para verlo. Para Kageyama realmente era difícil pensar en esas cosas porque hasta los quince años no formó relaciones cercanas y ahí fue cuando aprendió a convivir mejor con la gente. En su caso nunca había pensado en Hinata como su mejor amigo pero ahora que lo analizaba con mayor seriedad tenía bastante lógica; entrenaban juntos, se conocían bien, hablaban de trivialidades, aprendieron a no pelear todo el día, se gritaban, cometían errores pero se apoyaban.

—No es cosa de comprender sino que lo sientas. Las amistades son difíciles.

Tobio lo observó unos momentos con esa mirada intensa que lograba ponerlo nervioso. Rápidamente miró a otro lado y sacó nuevamente, logrando una puntería perfecta en su marcador mental. Quizás estaba pensando en temas del pasado que debería guardarse en la caja de los recuerdos con polvo. Odiaba relacionar todo con cosas enterradas y realmente no sabía a quién culpar; quizás a Tobio o a sí mismo, ya qué más daba.

«Uf, los sentimientos también son muy difíciles.»

—Quizás tengas razón.

—Siempre tengo razón.

El entrenador comenzó a pasearse más cerca y Oikawa continuó practicando un poco más, hasta que el dolor fue tan agudo que tuvo que detenerse, pero para ese momento la práctica llegaba a su fin y el capitán les indicaba que se acercaran para poder estirar en grupo. Por su lado hizo lo suyo; estiró las piernas y brazos más que nada. Luego, al final, ayudó a recoger los balones dispersos por todo el gimnasio. La pierna todavía le molestaba un poco pero nada que una noche de reposo no solucionara y si el problema seguía pues tomaría un anti inflamatorio, además de dejarse la venda más tiempo.

Tobio fue a hablar con el entrenador y capitán, igual que el resto de novatos. Ambos se veían muy interesados en las habilidades de quienes podrían ser futuros integrantes de su equipo, en especial ese grupo porque todos ellos entraban a la universidad con beca deportiva. Lo más probable es que sus charlas fueran acerca del equipo y qué harían ellos si se integraban oficialmente el próximo año.

Bostezó y se preparó para ir a ducharse. En medio del camino se tropezó con Bokuto, quien llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tenía los ojos medios desorbitados. Se movía tan rápido que mareaba de tan solo verlo.

—¡Amigo Oikawa! —Bramó, pasando un brazo tras su espalda y haciendo que se viera obligado a agacharse ligeramente por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos—¿Cómo te fue con el compañerito?

—Boku-chan, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? —preguntó sin responder y al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja. Siempre le había parecido que Bokuto no era la clase de personas que pensaban sus acciones de manera minuciosa antes de actuar, pero ahora podía decir que había gato encerrado. Era demasiado sospechoso o quizás una simple coincidencia del horrible destino que la gente con la cual se juntara tuviera tan poco tacto. Uno nunca deja solos a dos personas que recién se están conociendo… aunque técnicamente ellos ya se conocían muy bien, pero la lógica debía ser la misma—No sé por qué pregunto, ¡obvio que lo hiciste a posta!

—¿De qué hablas?

—No importa, por eso es que eres un chico problemático. Estoy seriamente comenzando a pensar en dejar de hablar contigo.

—¿QUÉ? —refunfuñó Bokuto. Le dio un ligero empujón de juego que logró desequilibrarlo todavía más mientras intentaba caminar a paso de tortuga. Su compañero lanzó una carcajada que casi le revienta el tímpano—Entonces te fue bien con él.

—¡SI!..., ¡No! Digo, ¡uf! Olvídalo.

Como no tenía ganas de seguir tal conversación se quitó de encima a Boku-chan y se escabulló rápidamente a los vestuarios antes de que se le creara cualquier otra interrupción. En el lugar se hizo con un cubículo de ducha y rápidamente se desnudó, después de buscar su toalla y cosas, para comenzar a asearse. Mientras se enjabonaba pensó que era normal convivir con él (Tobio-chan) si ahora estaba obligado a verlo casi todos los días en las prácticas. Seguramente Hajime saldría con algo como si no sé le podía hacer nada, pues ya qué, nada se le hacía. Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden manejar y simplemente llevar lo mejor que se podía. Un caso cercano era cuando se lesionó de manera oficial la rodilla durante una práctica, el dolor fue tan intenso que se desplomó en el suelo y las lágrimas saltaron por sus ojos. Tuvo muchos días en reposo, donde no podía practicar el deporte y con suerte se movía sin sentir molestias. Fue horrible pero no se echó a morir, simplemente lo afrontó y siguió adelante.

Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo.

El tema con Tobio-chan es que ahora solo continuaría con su vida diaria y con eso estaba bien. Solo por encontrarse con un viejo conocido no iba a destruir la vida que llevaba ahora. Actuaría de acuerdo a su edad, enfrentando el asunto lo mejor posible. Después de todo él ya había puesto su punto de vista, Tobio-chan debía comprenderlo.

Suspiró y salió de la ducha con el cabello mojado.

Se cambió de manera lenta, relajado. Se calzó sus jeans oscuros, su playera manga larga, su jersey de lana, su chaqueta de cuero para el frío y luego se encargó de secarse el cabello en potencia lenta con cuidado de no quemarse más las puntas partidas. Se fue a sentar para ponerse los calcetines blancos y sus botines café claro que iban a juego con todo su conjunto de ropa. Por último, después de despedirse de manera general y ya afuera del calor del vestuario, se colocó el abrigo largo color café y la bufanda de lana negra que debía enrollar dos veces para que no quedara tan larga.

Vestido salió del gimnasio y estornudó.

Afuera llovía y llovía, a pesar de ser tarde las nubes eran tan gruesas que no dejaban colarse ni un simple rayo de sol pero creaba en el entorno una tonalidad gris, como las películas antiguas en blanco y negro. La lluvia había sido seguida por dos días, día y noche por igual. El viento era tan helado que las narices se colocaban rojas al instante y los labios se partían. Había _aroma _a lluvia; a humedad, concreto empapado, tierra, agua y pasto. Las gotas que caían eran tan gruesas como no veía en mucho tiempo. Incluso las calles terminaron inundadas; habían tenido que cortar varias zonas y en el tránsito se generaba más embotellamiento de lo habitual. Si seguían de esa manera parecía que cuando comenzara diciembre la nieve sería cruda y sin piedad, el invierno de manera general también.

Exhaló y una nube blanca se formó frente a él. Recordó que cuando pequeño solía decirle a su hermana que era un tren a vapor y corría en círculos a su alrededor exhalando con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones. Su hermana se ría mucho y luego siempre lo abrazaba para darle un beso en la frente.

Abrió su paraguas rojo y con eso comenzó a caminar, saltando los charcos y silbando por las calles. Se abrigó el cuello lo más que pudo, al igual que la boca y nariz. Evitaba los paraguas de las otras personas y caminaba tan veloz como sus piernas cansadas se lo permitían. El dolor en la rodilla era peor que en el gimnasio y caminar se volvió un desastre, a causa del frío su lesión se presentaba con mayor fuerza así que supuso que sí o sí debía tomar algo al llegar al departamento.

En veinte minutos logró llegar al puesto de _ramen _que se encontraba unas calles debajo de su universidad. Era un lugar rustico, pequeño y acogedor. Tenía unas banderas en la entrada y debía agacharse para pasar por la puerta. Al ingresar el aroma del caldo y los fideos te golpeaba de frente, haciendo salivar a cualquier comensal y creando una orquesta por los gruñidos de los estómagos. Las mesas eran bajas y estaban tan juntas que era imposible no chocar con el codo de alguien más cuando estaba muy lleno (por suerte hoy no era el caso, las personas preferían volver lo más pronto que pudieran a sus casas antes que seguir dando vueltas por las calles) y había una barra frente al cocinero donde cualquiera podía sentarse.

Entró, cerró el paraguas y la puerta, saludó al dependiente y por un rápido escaneó distinguió la cabeza de Hajime, quien se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él.

Sonrió y camino en su dirección sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Fue serpenteando al resto de los clientes que comían sus platos y se resguardaban del mal clima. En el local también había una tele pasada de moda como la de su departamento (funcionaba a antena), pero más pequeña. Para su no sorpresa, se encontraba dando el clima y algo decía que durante la noche iban a haber menos algo grados.

No era una sorpresa que Hajime estuviera inmerso en la pantalla.

Besó su nuca y dejando sus cosas a un lado se sentó frente a él. Hajime dejó pasar su muestra de afecto y lo observó en silencio, desviando lentamente la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

—Buenas, Iwa-chan, me sorprendió tu mensaje. Creí que estarías ocupado más tiempo —musitó cantarín al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en la mesa. Lo cierto era que la curiosidad comenzaba a picar en su ser. Deseaba empezar a hacer muchas preguntas—¿Cómo te fue en tu _cita_?

Esa misma mañana Hajime le había sorprendido con tremenda bomba, y él estaba más emocionado que su propio amigo por el gran hecho. Esas cosas no ocurrían seguidas, era como cada veinte años más o menos, y es que su compañero podía ser desde arisco como muy tímido con las chicas. Se quedaba trabado a la mitad de una oración, debía darse mucho ánimo para saludarlas y al final terminaba soltando cualquier estupidez para luego arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros pero a leguas se notaba su desanimo. Él mismo había sentido algo extraño en su amigo en cuanto lo vio. Si no lo conociera quizás habría imaginado que su novia (si tuviera) había roto con él o lo dejaron plantado, cualquier cosa servía. Esa era la imagen que su mejor amigo estaba proyecto y comenzaba a preocuparse mucho por él. Estaba tan callado que se sentía nervioso al respecto.

—Bien, normal, termino antes —respondió en un susurro monótono mientras jugaba con un salero. Oikawa sabía que estaba intentando quitarle importancia al asunto pero él realmente seguía afectado por ello.

—¿No le gustó tu ropa? ¡Iwa-chan, te dije que te cambiaras esos harapos! Sería lo mismo que hubiera ido a una cita con el vago de la esquina, ese al que le compro los fósforos y le regalo tu ropa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Y prefiero esto a parecer un maldito oso polar como tú —bramó su amigo un poco más animado, por lo menos para gritarle de vuelta.

A diferencia de él Hajime parecía tener el metabolismo más rápido y mejores defensas en general. Mientras que Oikawa se abrigaba como si afuera estuviera nevando, Iwa-chan solo vestía un jersey (con hoyos) y una chaqueta en la que cualquiera moriría de frío. Su amigo era la clase de persona que andaba descalzó por la casa y dormía solo en bóxer sin pescar un resfriado o quejarse de la baja temperatura. No tenían el dinero para pagar la calefacción y por las lluvias el techo comenzaba a tener goteras. Oikawa prácticamente dormía en traje térmico y aun así no podía evitar el moquillo en su nariz. Ya había comenzado a tomar vitaminas en forma de dinosaurio y propóleos.

En las noches seguía pasando frío, por eso durante la temporada de invierno prefería dormir la mayoría de las noches con Iwa-chan. Cuando éste estaba de buenas o muy cansado como para sacarlo, los dos se acomodaban en la cama plaza y media que tenía, de lo contrario su amigo lo exiliaba de su habitación refunfuñando acerca de que ya no eran niños, por algo los dos tenían piezas separadas.

—¿Tan mal besas, Iwa-chan? ¿Quiere que te ayude a practicar? Soy muy bueno besando, o eso dicen todas —comentó de manera jovial al tiempo que sonreía con amabilidad. Con las manos hizo el saludo de la paz.

—Eres repugnante.

—Vale, vale, no eres tú el problema, entonces ¿qué? Me estás diciendo que ni si quiera has llegado a la base uno o dos.

Afuera azotó el viento, y todos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el murmullo general volvió. El vapor de las ollas generaba que el aire ahí dentro se mantuviera tibio, casi sofocante, así que Oikawa terminó quitándose la bufanda pero no el abrigo. En tanto él hacía aquel tedioso proceso, Iwa-chan refunfuñaba para él, luego suspiró para al final exclamar:

—Es alérgica a la lluvia, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ya sé que existen alergias raras, ¡incluso tu sobrino es alérgico al sol y bloqueador!, ¿pero la lluvia? Y te digo, a mitad de nuestro recorrido comenzaron a salirle ronchas en la piel. Voy y le menciono ese hecho, ¡obvio! Nadie pasa por alto cuando a una persona blanca como el papel comienzan a aparecerle puntitos rojos, no es normal. Entonces ella va y me dice el asunto, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Le dije que volviera a casa o podría ser peor. Ella se disculpa y suelta que podemos seguir otro día. Le pague el taxi a casa, así que ya no tengo dinero. Era la paga del taller.

La voz de Hajime era calmada como siempre, pero era demasiada información para comprender en un solo momento.

—Para, para, alto el fuego, espera un momento —Oikawa alzó la mano para dar tiempo fuera. Momentos como esos también eran muy escasos. Cuando Iwa-chan comienza a hablar de esa forma no hay quién lo pare hasta que termine de sacarse todo de dentro. Es cuando explota. Normalmente Hajime es una persona que se lo guarda todo pero luego de mucho tiempo hay situaciones, por pequeña que sea, que hace que su aguante explote y todas las porquerías que se guarda salen disparadas. Sabía perfectamente cómo controlarlo, muchas veces había ocurrido y su enojo terminaba dirigido a él cuando al principio la razón era muy diferente. Lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo de manera tranquila y esperar que se calmara—Para empezar Takeru es un tonto, no es culpa de la chica y… ¿ronchas?

Cuando Oikawa imaginaba _ronchas _le venía a la mente la vez que lo picó una abeja y el pie se le inflamó como un globo. O esa vez que a Iwa-chan le dio varicela cuando eran muy niños y la cara se le llenó de manchas.

—¡Ronchas! Así, _¡pam!_ En la cara y manos —Hajime señaló su propio rostro en ciertas zonas, dando a entender mejor su punto.

Tooru arrugó la nariz. Según sus leyes de lógica que nadie aprobaba salvo él, de lejos confiaría en una chica con una alergia tan rara. O sea, si comienzan a salir (en un caso bien hipotético) ¿qué haría en todo el invierno? Realmente le tomaba mucho de sí visualizar a alguien que tuviera una alergia como esa; el sol era una cosa y la lluvia algo completamente diferente. Quizás era un _alien_, fijo que era eso. Además si alguien tenía un secreto tan grande y poderoso escondido con ella nada podría impedirle que de pronto le saliera con que era una maestra del mal y pensaba conquistar el mundo, o el área limítrofe.

—¿Y tuvo que irse a la mitad? —achicó los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe, más emocionado se inclinó hacia él con un sentimiento de indignación inundándolo—: ¿Te interrumpieron en segunda base?

—¿Quieres parar con eso? Yo no soy como tú, Oikawa, era la _primera cita_, no iba a acostarme con ella.

—Meter la lengua en su garganta es diferente a meter la otra cosita —musitó en respuesta con una sonrisa. Para sus adentro se dijo que había sido un verdadero desperdicio de dinero guardar a hurtadillas los condones en la mochila de Hajime, lo cierto es que no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando los compró, pero utilizaba la excusa de que era un buen amigo y se preocupaba de que tuviera relaciones de manera segura. Él no había mencionado el tema así que siempre existía la posibilidad de sacarlos a hurtadillas también y así nadie se enteraría jamás de eso.

—¡Argh! ¡Grosero! ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas? —gruñó Iwa-chan mientras miraba a ambos lados, vigilando que nadie más que estuviera oyendo las estupideces que salían de la boca de su mejor amigo—Era la primera cita, te dicen.

—Pues vaya que te costó conseguirla, tienes mala suerte.

—Cállate.

Oikawa apretó los labios y lo observó en silencio. Era bueno observando. Pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para reírse de él pero igual era un buen amigo y debía ayudarlo. Hay momentos y momentos para todo, podía reírse de que le fuera mal en una prueba cualquiera del semestre, que se le apagara el computador sin haber guardado su archivo o incluso que se hubiera quedado dormido en la mañana, pero era muy diferente consolarlo cuando realmente estaba mal, por ejemplo, si Iwa-chan se cortara un dedo lejos de reírse sería el primero en traer una curita, lamer la sangre y besar la herida para _sanar el dolor _(Iwa-chan odiaba que hiciera eso, pero lo hacían desde niños y así se quedaría por toda la eternidad) y si estaba mal por una primera cita arruinada le daría de palmaditas en la espalda y prestaría su hombro para que se acomodara. Al día siguiente volverían a pelear como siempre.

Así era su relación de amistad.

El asunto aquí era que Iwa-chan no era una persona que se deprimiera por nimiedades pero se notaba realmente decaído. La chica le gustaba, claro, compartían unas cuantas clases y según la información que pudo sacarle en algunas ocasiones le tomó un buen tiempo dirigirle la palabra además del saludo de cortesía y mencionarle que se le había caído el lápiz. Ni hablar de pedirle una cita. Igual ya tenía veinte años, tercer año de universidad, era tiempo de que tuviera una novia o que se casara.

—Quizás no es alérgica a la lluvia, lluvia en sí. Digo, es agua, solo eso. Lo más probable es que sea los ácidos que hay en el ambiente y que caen en lluvia ácida —intentó animarlo pero quizás había tocado el tema equivocado, el asunto aquí no era que la chica fuera alérgica al agua de nubes como las brujas. Sacudió la cabeza e infló el pecho, tomando su papel de amigo que anima al otro—. Vamos, pero piensa que la chica dijo acerca de la próxima vez, o sea que todavía tienes una oportunidad. Volverán a salir. Seguro le dejaste una primera buena impresión al no reírte de ella, yo lo habría hecho, además le pagaste el taxi.

—Tal vez no quería salir conmigo y era solo una excusa para irse antes… —susurró él con pesadumbre.

El asunto era más complicado de lo que Oikawa creía. No era nada normal algo así, normalmente Iwa-chan le subía los ánimos a él o le daba cabezazos. Esto era demasiado extraño. Que alguien, por favor, lo despertara ahora mismo porque estaba cansado de ese sueño tan a lo Alicia.

—¡No, no, para nada! De lo contrario te hubiera negado la cita con una excusa de que debía estudiar, salir con su amiga o ir al baño. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo —No le gustaba admitir que eso le había pasado en unas cuantas ocasiones que podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Por lo menos ahora podía distinguir los malos argumentos, era más fácil que le dijeran que no porque tenían novio desde el principio—. Tú sigues traumado con la Linda-chan. Que ella te haya dejado en la friendzone no quiere decir que todas lo vayan a hacer, si te sirve de algo a mí la Capitana-chan me dejó en la friendzone desde primer año y además su novio me estuvo acosando unos cuantos días, en mi defensa debo decir que yo creía estaba soltera.

Hajime lo observó en silencio, parecía pensativo consigo mismo. Oikawa no le dio tiempo para deprimirse más.

—¡Así que en resumen todavía tienes una oportunidad! Y… ¿por qué no has pedido nada? ¿No tienes hambre? ¡Iwa-chan, deprimirte no debería afectar tu apetito! ¿Qué haré yo si te mueres? Además de quedarme con tu colección de figuritas de Evangelion, claro está.

Alzó una ceja y lo miró con sorna pero completamente entregado a la cruda realidad. Suspiró antes de decir:

—¿Con qué dinero? Te dije que le pague el taxi, no tengo más.

—Mira el amigo inútil con el que termine relacionado, porque soy bueno y te quiero hago estas cosas. ¡Dos ramen aquí, por favor, uno porque siempre me enfermo y el otro para mi mejor amigo con el corazón roto!

**2.**

Cuando llegaron al departamento Iwa-chan fue a cambiarse de ropa y en tanto Oikawa se encargó de prender su computador para revisar su correo y perder el tiempo. Dejó sus cosas tiradas en la sala, ya luego podría recogerlas.

Había quedado bien con el ramen que habían comido, pero aun así se encargó de sacar una manzana de lo más recóndito de su disque refrigerador y comenzó a mordisquearla mientras canturreaba el coro de una canción que seguramente escuchó en algún comercial. Afuera seguía lloviendo, no había desistido en nada y quería pensar que esa noche no tendrían truenos. No le gustaban mucho pero la posibilidad en sí debería ser baja, a menos que el canal del tiempo mintiera (de nuevo, ese canal _siempre _mentía, era ley universal. Bokuto era mejor adivinando el clima).

El computador era de Hajime y tardó su buen tiempo en prenderse. Estaba en el mesón central y lo utilizaba porque le daba pereza ir a buscar el suyo.

Una vez listo abrió la página de Facebook y se dio cuenta que Iwa-chan tenía el suyo abierto (claro, si era su aparato), pudo haberle gastado una broma poniendo un estado gracioso pero desistió porque no deseaba otro cabezazo. Se limitó a buscar el perfil de la chica de la discordia y observar sus fotos un rato. Nunca la había visto en persona, salvo una vez a la lejanía en que Iwa-chan se la apuntó como quien no quiere la cosa pero ese momento no sirvió para distinguir y analizarla bien.

Era una chica mona y guapa, las dos al mismo tiempo, pero no una belleza extravagante sino de esas que encuentras en cualquier lado pero de todas formas el primer pensamiento que te cruza por la mente sería que es linda. Si fuera actriz saldría en una serie como la mejor amiga de la protagonista o la novia de alguien. Su aparición se contaría con los dedos de una mano y después de que saliera de la pantalla se te olvidaría completamente cómo era su rostro. Aunque realmente era un logro que algo viera en un chico como Iwa-chan, y no es que su amigo fuera horrible pero tampoco era tan agraciado como para conseguir a cualquiera (excepto la Capitana-chan, a ella no). Una chica como esa fácilmente podría buscar un hombre guapo, quizás unos años mayor con un reloj Omega brillando en su muñeca y un Ferrari o BMW para su uso.

Iwa-chan tenía veinte años, trabajaba en un taller de bicicletas y le pagó un taxi a su casa para luego quedar con nada.

«Guuah. Existe una gran diferencia entre hombres, y los hombres», pensó con una sonrisa aburrida. Ahora que lo pensaba el también entraba entre la categoría de "hombres", su estado no era muy diferente al de su amigo. Él también trabajaba, tenía el dinero contado, ni si quiera sabía andar en bicicleta y además la mayoría de su mesada se iba en las fotocopias de la universidad.

Mordisqueó el corazón de la manzana y luego masticó las semillas creando un ruido muy parecido a cuando comía cereal.

Posiblemente el punto a favor de su amigo era su amabilidad. Él lo ocultaba pero sabía sobre eso, no era tonto, toda una vida juntos había hecho que lo conociera mejor que a sí mismo. Hajime nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo al no tener pareja pero era un sujeto adorable y muy paternal. Se preocupaba de los demás y esas cursilerías que muchas personas apreciaban porque en estos tiempos era difícil hallar a alguien así. Quien tuviera la suerte de salir con él estaría con un chico muy tierno, a pesar de su apariencia de ogro.

«Seguro también por eso lo dejaron en la friendzone», pensó con los labios apretados.

Cerró el face de Iwa-chan y abrió el suyo. Su grito de sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando cargó la página y se encontró con la siguiente bomba del día.

Hajime llegó al trote flojo, con los pantalones del pijama puestos y la cabeza húmeda. Le echó una ojeada rápida pasando por alto que fuera ése _su computador_. Alzó una ceja y achicó los ojos ligeramente, analizando del todo la situación. En el momento que Oikawa lo miró un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver cómo su amigo andaba tan desabrigado con ese clima.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él con calma. Tras el grito que le hizo saltar los nervios y botar lo que en ese momento tenía entre sus manos, había esperado encontrarlo con una mano menos (quizás nuevamente mitad de la piel quemada por andar jugando con el aceite en el sartén) o electrocutado, incluso hallarlo en un charco de sangre con una nota tipo "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed" habría sido un poco más lógico para tal grito de casi angustia. Un grito así no podía ser causado por algo tan normal como estar mirando la pantalla del computador.

Excepto que Issei le hubiera mandado uno de esos vídeos de broma que te llenaban la pantalla con un _screamer_.

—Nada… N-Nada —titubeó intentando recobrar la compostura—. Sólo me sorprendí.

Oikawa sonrió tratando de no infundir más sospechas a su compañero. Hajime se acercó a él y miró sobre su hombro la pantalla. Inspeccionó un momento y luego se dio cuenta acerca de qué ocurría. Soltó una ligera exclamación de asombro mientras miraba un poco más de tiempo para estar seguro de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¿Una solicitud de amistad? —resopló al final sin captar el problema. Oikawa intentó empujarlo con su codo para que dejara de espiar su página pero de los dos Iwa-chan siempre había sido el más fuerte, a pesar de ser más bajo—Pues no veo el problema.

—Yo no dije que hubiera un problema, sólo me sorprendí —refunfuñó su amigo.

—Excepto que es de Kageyama… creí que ya lo tenías de amigo.

—Lo borre hace mucho. Iwa-chan, te quedaste unos cuatro años en el pasado.

—Pues nada, acéptalo y ya. Y sal de mi computador, lo llenaras de virus con tus páginas raras de niño nerd.

—¿Cómo que "aceptar y ya"? —repitió el castaño ignorando el resto de palabras de su amigo. Con su índice le picoteó el costado para que se moviera pero su plan no surtió efecto, Iwa-chan seguía inamovible a su lado—¿Qué debo aceptar?

Hajime lo miró en silencio unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros para darse impulso y caminar de vuelta al pasillo por donde había venido.

—No sé, eso respóndelo tú.

En su lugar, Tooru se mordisqueó el labio inferior y miró unos segundos más la pantalla. Le parecía bastante rara una solicitud de amistad, pero ya qué, no es como si él no aceptara a cualquiera por la vida. El problema no era la solicitud en sí (eso daba igual) sino las razones que existían detrás de ella. Intentó recordar lo que había dicho acerca de seguir su vida normal para infundirse coraje. Quizás pudiera hacer una bandolera o ponerse un tatuaje en el pecho que dijera "Todo un hombre", había una posibilidad que él también se creyera el asunto al leerlo.

Suspiró y cerró el computador.

—¡Iwa-chan, voy a dormir contigo! ¡Hace frío esta noche así que déjame un espacio en la cama!

—¡Por supuesto que no, tus pies son muy helados!

Con una sonrisa juguetona Oikawa ingresó a la habitación de Hajime y se tiró directamente a su cama. Su amigo, mientras tanto, estaba sacando unos cuantos papeles de su mochila y lo observó en silencio, sin inmutarse.

—Admite que te gusta dormir con mis piernas peludas a tu lado. Soy como un oso, un oso muy adorable para abrazar.

Hajime, a diferencia de él, tenía la costumbre de dormir abrazando su almohada o simplemente _algo. _En tal caso cuando dormían juntos era normal que despertara con los brazos de Iwa-chan alrededor.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias? —musitó Iwa-chan en respuesta al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y soltaba un sonoro suspiro. La lluvia golpeaba las calles de Tokio, creando aquel sonido tan peculiar de una noche como esa en la ciudad. En el departamento hacía un poco menos de frío que afuera, pero aun así Oikawa podía ver el vaho escapar de sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba. Al final Hajime rodó los ojos y exclamó—: Al menos cámbiate a tu pijama, no pienses que vas a entrar vestido a mi cama.

**3.**

«Azul, azul cielo. Azul terciopelo. Azul marino. Azul como el color de las hortensias», pensaba esa noche en el limbo entre el sueño y el mundo real. El pensamiento llegó al principio como un susurro de la nada, impulsado de algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro que había ignorado quizás mucho tiempo. Un balbuceo sin fuerza que a poco comenzó a tomar forma para transformarse en una frase firme en su cabeza. Se repetía una y otra vez como una mantra y él no podía dejar de pensar en las diferentes tonalidades de azul que lo rodeaban. El azul era bonito, pensó, algo así le gustaba pero no siempre. No. No le gustaba. Lo odiaba, ¿cierto? Demasiado azul lo agotaba hasta el punto de quitarle las fuerzas y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver tal color.

Había un ruido suave que luego se transformó en algo fuerte. Una amenaza. Electricidad resonando a la distancia en un cielo que ya no era azul sino negro. Una noche oscura que pudo haber sido solitaria. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus oídos distinguían el ruido conocido de la lluvia impactando contra los lugares, empapando todo y decolorando.

«Está bien», pensó como una ráfaga de viento, «La lluvia es agua y el agua limpia. Sacará todo el azul de las calles y lo llenara de blanco. El blanco es bonito. El blanco es un lienzo, no tiene presión y puedes decorarlo a tu manera. El blanco es inicio y una nueva oportunidad. El blanco es parecido a la ceniza de un fénix.»

Sus pensamientos se sentían enredados. Su subconsciente hablaba por él.

Otro trueno. Electricidad cayendo del cielo y arrugó la nariz con fuerza. Un gimoteo de niño asustado salió de sus labios e instintivamente se abrazó al cuerpo suave, cálido que tenía a su lado. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de éste e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Cerró los ojos hasta que le dolieron los párpados y se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de su compañero. Sus dedos se enroscaron fuertes en la tela como si estuviera evitando caerse a un vacío. Otro trueno más fuerte que antes, se mantuvo más tiempo en un eco. Un jadeo escapó de su garganta y gimoteó. Sentía como sus lagrimales comenzaban a funcionar pero quería pensar que era por el dolor de los párpados.

Un brazo que parecía querer ser indiferente lo acercó por la espalda y él se enterró en aquella calidez tan conocida. Hajime era cálido. Iwa-chan era rojo, fuego, calidez, un lugar donde refugiarse, era el color de su rostro cuando se enfadaba o el color de la sangre que caía de su nariz cuando le daba cabezazos. Rojo era su mejor amigo. Rojo era seguridad para él. Era la luz que lo mantenía en la oscuridad más absoluta, cuando el amarillo lo amenazaba y el frío se colaba entre el espacio de sus hueso.

Iwa-chan era rojo.

Rojo, su mejor amigo.

No le gustaba el azul.

«Azul como Tobio-chan. Azul profundo como los ojos de Tobio-chan», pensó de manera vaga mientras se acurrucaba contra la tibieza de su hermano de toda la vida. Aquel pensamiento le estuvo dando vueltas hasta que los truenos se callaron y la lluvia se transformó, por fin, en una ligera cortina que caía desde el cielo. Para ese momento parecía que las nubes se habían cansado de llorar. Quizás sollozaban por una historia de amor triste, muy triste, una tragedia o un drama cliché que lograba tocar sus sentimientos de una u otra forma. Seguramente se encontraban viendo hacia abajo a aquella pareja por la cual sufrían tanto y porque no podían estar juntos, por eso lloraban. Lloraban las lágrimas que ambos personajes no sacaban de sí mismos. Esas nubes, allá arriba en aquel cielo azul, tan azul.

«Como Tobio-chan», pensó nuevamente antes de poder caer dormido. El pensamiento era exactamente el mismo de aquella noche lluviosa en Miyagi, un tiempo que le parecía tan lejano que se asustaba.

**4.**

Al día siguiente en la ventana que tenía entre sus clases de mañana y las de la tarde, Oikawa se encontraba sentado en una banca en medio del campus de su universidad. Ese día no llovía y estaba disfrutando el aire casi limpio de la ciudad. Miraba al cielo y observaba el movimiento lento de las nubes grises al transportarse de un lado para otro. En su regazo tenía su cuaderno de francés y un lápiz, en tanto observaba el cielo intentaba analizar el cuento El principito para poder comenzar a hacer su informe. Le quedaba una semana y solo tenía el título. En su cabeza la frase "Creo que el principito aprovechó una migración de pájaros silvestres para evadirse" resonaba una y otra vez, daba vueltas sin poder detenerse en algún lugar en específico y se imaginó a sí mismo volando tan lejos como los pájaros que iban en busca de tierras más cálidas. Quizás allá tan lejos él pudiera dejar de pensar en tantos problemas. Estaba cansado de pensar y tener que analizar cada cosa que hacía o decía. Deseaba sentirse liberado de sus responsabilidades aunque fuera un día. A él también le gustaría evadirse, como el protagonista del libro, pero lo cierto es que sería mucho más feliz viviendo en el espacio de lo que lo hacía en la Tierra, posiblemente.

No entendía por qué analizar algo tan a fondo. Ese el problema de la gente mayor; le gusta analizar y encontrar una lógica a todo. Seguramente si todas las personas (incluido él) disfrutaran más la vida sería más sencilla y plena.

«Quizás si yo hubiera disfrutado más mis años de instituto… o hubiera tomado la realidad con mayor madurez como una muerte dulce a través de la mordida de una serpiente para volver a casa. Si no me hubiera preocupado tanto en ese entonces o si no me hubiera mantenido con tanto resentimiento, quizás ahora mi realidad sería muy diferente», pensó absorto. Los recuerdos de su último partido llegaron a su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejarlos. La verdad es que todavía dolía recordar ese balón junto a todos los sentimientos que trajo, y la mirada que debieron intercambiar pero era solo un partido, ¿cierto? No, la verdad es que no, eran sus sueños que acabaron perdidos en una jugada mal recibida. La vida podía ser una cosa muy inesperada, como el resultado de un partido. Nunca se acabara hasta que uno de los equipos gane o el balón toque el suelo.

Su madre le había dicho, para hacerlo sentir mejor, que todavía tenía algo que hacer así que no debía desanimarse por esas cosas, pero ella no comprendería lo que se sentía perder un sueño de esa forma y sentirse culpable de ello. No era solo su sueño, sino el de todo el equipo que lo acompañaba en esa ocasión y fue él quien lo echó a perder todo.

De todas maneras, quizás si hubiera actuado de una manera más diferente ahora no estaría pensando en aquello con un vacío tan grande invadiendo su pecho. Era gracioso como un sentimiento de _vacío_ podía ser tan llenador.

«Quizás si hubiera hecho mejor mis jugadas ahora no estaría de esta manera», volvió a pensar mirando el cielo.

Suspiró y una sombra se posó delante de él. Bajó la cabeza mientras parpadeaba para poder enfocar bien, tanto tiempo mirando el cielo había deslumbrado sus pupilas y ahora se sentía medio ciego, pero por suerte sólo duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que pudo encontrarse con aquella figura tan conocida para él.

Iba ataviado con un abrigo negro y unos jeans azules, además de una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Si le preguntaban esa era una mala combinación, pero ya qué, el blanco hacía resaltar todavía más el color de sus irises aunque dudaba mucho de que Tobio-chan se preocupara de tales cosas. Seguramente él se ponía lo primero que encontraba en el armario.

—Hola, hola, Tobio-chan —saludó cantarín al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza un poco. Sujetó el lápiz que comenzaba a resbalarse por su cuaderno abierto en una hoja completamente limpia. Como se encontraba sentado y él de pie, tenía que inclinar el cuello hacía atrás para verlo a los ojos. Fingió una sonrisa natural—. Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? Si no te conociera mejor diría que me estás acosando. ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe a sacar? Porque sí es así mi respuesta es _no _y te daría una gran paliza —se burló medio en broma, medio en serio. Lo cierto es que si ahora Tobio-chan le pidiera consejos de volley se sentiría muy ofendido e indignado. Aunque le doliera en el orgullo era cierto que su antiguo kohai ya no lo necesitaba para nada.

Tobio-chan lo ignoró y se encogió de hombros.

—Vengo a visitar la universidad, debo presentar unos papeles… y te he visto sentado aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Oikawa-san? Todos evitan salir con estas temperaturas —comentó observándolo con atención. La mirada que le dirigía con los años se había transformado, evolucionaba al igual que ambos y Oikawa era completamente consciente de ese hecho.

La primera vez que lo conoció la mirada que le dirigía era de admiración, como el ejemplo a seguir que tenía por delante y la persona que deseaba imitar, era la misma clase de mirada con la que él solía observar a los jugadores en los partidos que veía en la televisión de su casa. La segunda vez lo observaba con determinación a vencerlo porque sabía que él era la muralla que debía superar antes de querer pasar por cualquier otra. La tercera vez fue con desconcierto y también enfadado, pero quizás consigo mismo porque no había logrado vencerlo. La cuarta vez fue con sumisión y aquella terquedad con la cual le pedía de niño que le enseñara a sacar porque Tobio-chan sabía que sus habilidades eran mejores y quería aprender de él. La quinta vez con una determinación mayor. La sexta vez se observaron durante unos largos segundos que se sintieron eternos, intercambiando su propia conversación mientras Karasuno celebraba y ellos lloraban en silencio.

_"Ya. Esta hecho, Oikawa-san. Gracias por el juego y por todas las enseñanzas. Todo lo que he aprendido hoy es gracias a ti." _

_"Me has vencido, Tobio-chan, parece que hoy era el día. Por eso odio a los genios como tú." _

_"Gracias, Oikawa-san, aprendí mucho de ti." _

_"Te odio, Tobio-chan". _

Podían interpretar sus miradas como querían, qué más daba, Oikawa había perdido. Aun así la siguiente vez que se miraron fue con una mezcla de sensaciones camufladas en una pasión de una sola noche embriagada por el alcohol y animada por el frío de fin de año. Hubo de todo en sus ojos, algunas mentiras y muchas verdades que querían ocultar porque ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para romper aquella tradición que los había amarrado desde la primera vez que se conocieran. En esa ocasión en que Oikawa odio a Kageyama y éste simplemente deseaba ser como su sempai porque él era el mejor de la prefectura, quería llegar a ser tan bueno como él.

Ambos desearon ser los mejores pero terminaron siendo los peores en sus propias historias.

—Sí —canturreó Oikawa mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos al lado de su banca para indicarle a Tobio-chan que se sentara junto a él. La misma sonrisa cínica de siempre lo acompañaba. Pudo ver la duda en los ojos del menor pero al final ocupó el lugar, y así era mejor porque no tenía que inclinar el cuello—, hace frío, pero ya qué. Con las lluvias estamos obligados a quedarnos dentro de los edificios. Estoy haciendo un informe para francés y es algo horrible, Tobio-chan, muy malo. Es sobre El principito, ¿lo has leído alguna vez?

—Pues no —Kageyama no era un buen lector, excepto por revistas de deportes que estaban estrictamente relacionadas con volley, pero conocía el libro de algo.

Oikawa tembló cuando una brisa helada sopló.

—Tampoco sé hablar francés así que no creo que pueda leerlo…

—Sí que eres tonto, Tobio-chan, este libro es un _best-seller _mundial. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso? Que es de lo mejorcito de lo mejorcito. No, más aun, lo que pasa es que es un clásico y mi profesora está completamente loca como una cabra. Nos ha mandado hacer de informe final de semestre un análisis del libro. Ah, pero el punto era que este libro se traduce a diferentes idiomas así que no necesitas saber el original para leerlo —comentó mientras alzaba las manos y se encogía de hombros.

—Pero Oikawa-san, no has escrito nada en esa hoja —apuntó Tobio-chan mientras alzaba una ceja y lo observaba. Era gracioso porque el título en sí estaba muy bien decorado, tenía unas líneas de marco y un diseño bastante gracioso, aunque feo en sí, pero lo cierto era que la letra de Tooru era mil veces más ordenada que la suya, la cual era un desastre. Si había veces que sus profesores tenían que preguntarle qué había escrito en sus pruebas porque simplemente no podían leerlo.

Oikawa lo observó y frunció el ceño.

—¡Es por eso que estoy aquí pensando, Tobio-chan! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto? —bramó con fiereza mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice. Tenía la piel fría e hizo una mueca instantánea para luego alejarse de él y que dejara de tocarle la cara. Sonrió con malicia e insistió en molestar al menor porque hace mucho no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí.

—¡Deja mi cara! —se quejó él, todavía intentando alejarse pero sin mucho éxito. El espacio era muy pequeño entre ambos y si se movía más estaría a poco de caerse de la banca.

Oikawa soltó una carcajada, divertido.

—Calla, enano, eso te pasa por no saber francés.

Se río un poco más a su costa hasta que volvió a su lugar y Tobio le dirigió un intento de mirada fulminante. Oikawa lo ignoró complemente, después de sacarle la lengua, y volvió a observar el cielo. Un solo pájaro pasó volando sobre sus cabezas tan rápido que en un tiempo increíble ya se encontraba desapareciendo a la distancia. Pensó nuevamente en una migración de pájaros para escapar de ese lugar pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que se encontraba sentado junto a Tobio, casi conversando con naturalidad, y eso era como un cable a tierra que le impedía moverse muy lejos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Tobio le dirigía una mirada de extrañeza pero luego simplemente miró hacia delante con indiferencia. Su perfil se dibujaba en sombras oscuras y blancas por culpa de las nubes que bloqueaban el paso de la luz solar.

«Quizás si hubiera sido más maduro en ese entonces ahora mismo no estaríamos sentados de esta forma fingiendo conversar con naturalidad», pensó mientras garabateaba cosas sin sentido en las esquinas de la hoja. Y tal vez también, el vacío que estaba en su pecho se sentiría tan lleno como ahora.

* * *

**NA:**

Bueno, no sé qué decir, ahora mismo sigo en estado de _shock _por el final del partido de estos dos y... y... todo sigue complicándose en esta historia, pero por lo menos ya hay más interacción. No se desesperen. Un millón de gracias por leer esta historia.

**Avance.**

"_—A ti te gusta. Tienes que asumirlo._

_—¿Gustar quién? Estás loco." _

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	9. VII Llegar alto en los columpios no

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**VII: Llegar alto en los columpios no significa ser exitoso en la vida.**

**1.**

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que había un espacio libre donde podía acomodarse; junto a Hajime y frente a Bokuto y Kuroo. El primero de ambos parecía estar super entretenido jugando con la crema de su chocolate caliente (que él se había encargado de hacer, de hecho) y el segundo a mitad de lo que parecía ser una amigable conversación con (madre suya) su mejor amigo. Al ver esto no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, pero era algo inconsciente, siempre había sido un poco (muy) celoso y posesivo en cuanto a Iwa-chan se trataba. Era algo que logró por compartir mucha vida. Hajime solía decir que era una actitud infantil y muy idiota pero Oikawa estaba seguro cien por ciento, porque conocía un montón de gente, que quería tener de mejor amigo a Hajime, ¡su Iwa-chan! Kindaichi era un buen ejemplo, si cuando eran compañeros de equipo estaba todo el día detrás de él como perrito faldero moviéndole la cola, halagando sus habilidades y pidiendo consejos, e incluso ese Mad-dog, a la única persona que escuchaba era su amigo.

Tooru podía seguir nombrando gente que en secreto quería arrebatarle a su mejor amigo, ¡idiotas! Hajime era suyo y solo suyo. Solo él había estado presente en momentos importantes de su vida; cuando le dio varicela, cuando ganó varios triatlones y la mayoría de competencias en los festivales escolares era el primero en abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, él le sonó la nariz cuando estaba enfermo, lo había escuchado hablar sobre la primera paja que se hizo y también lo vio afligido por una chica que le gustaba. Lo ayudó a estudiar para sus pruebas imposibles. Lloró sus penas junto a él y se abrazaron mientras compartían el dolor. ¡Tenía mayor derecho que nadie a practicar con él y acaparar toda su atención! ¿Cómo, Iwa-chan, esperaba que no fuera celoso?

«Tonto Iwa-chan, no te das cuenta todas las personas que matarían por estar en mi lugar y arrebatarte de mi lado», pensó con veneno mientras seguía observando a ese par que conversaba mejor de la vida. Era gracioso darse cuenta que no se conocían hace mucho y todo había sido culpa propia. Bokuto y Kuroo habían llegado justo cuando Iwa-chan lo esperaba, terminaron sentándose juntos y ahora se encontraban como buenos amigos hablando.

—¡Iwa-chan! —chilló al tiempo que se dejaba caer a su lado, pasó los brazos por sus hombros y le besó la mejilla. Antes de que lo empujara con brutalidad alcanzó a morderlo y reír cerca de su oreja—¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste, _mi _Iwa-chan?

Hajime frunció el ceño y no dijo nada en voz alta respecto al extraño arrebato de amor que le había dado.

Lo alejó con fuerza, casi tirándolo de la silla.

—Ya te he dicho que no te entrometas de esa forma cuando dos personas están conversando. No seas grosero, Oikawa —dictó de manera firme como una madre que regaña a su cachorro. Después de un momento de analizarlo con la mirada se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, limpiando los seguramente restos de saliva que habían quedado en el lugar por culpa de la mordida. La mueca de disgusto se la guardó para después, estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas acciones del castaño.

—¡Yo te estaba saludando! —chilló como un niño.

Desde su lugar, Kuroo sólo pudo alzar una ceja mientras sonreía de aquella manera tan extraña que tenía; era como un gato, nunca sabías sus verdaderas intenciones. Ya comprendía cómo pudo ser el capitán del equipo Nekoma durante su último curso. Representaba perfectamente el nombre de su equipo y lo mismo iba para Bokuto, aunque él no tenía ni una idea sobre esos bichos, pero se parecía en algo a una lechuza. Los ojos eran iguales.

Kuroo apoyó la barbilla en su mano y lo observó unos segundos. A su lado, Bokuto se divertía lamiéndose los labios por culpa de la crema que se había adherido. Cuando lo miró tenía los ojos desorbitados y le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas que parecían sacadas de algún comercial de dentífrico (nadie podía sonreír tanto sin razón aparente).

—Ustedes sí que son raros. Si no los conociera diría que son pareja —murmuró Kuroo sin dejar su posición.

Iwaizumi lo observó, se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro.

—Es que este niño — eso lo dijo refiriéndose efectivamente a él porque además lo estaba señalando de manera aburrida con la mano. Algo en eso hizo que se sintiera más ofendido de lo habitual—, es demasiado afectivo. Parece que no tiene una parte del cerebro funcionando bien.

—¡Iwa-chan, que malo!

Bokuto al escuchar aquello se largó a reír tan fuerte que varias personas detuvieron sus conversaciones para voltearse y saber qué estaba ocurriendo donde ellos estaban. Kuroo, quien estaba acostumbrado, no le dio importancia y siguió manteniendo su semblante de gato malicioso que tenía siempre, mientras que tanto él como Iwa-chan se encontraron un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar. Para Oikawa también era la primera vez que escuchaba uno de los _ataques, ataques _de risa que Boku-chan podía llegar a tener y como Kuroo decía, era de temer.

Al final se encogieron de hombros y decidieron no darle importancia.

Oikawa, sintiendo el cansancio, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hajime y de una u otra forma éste no lo movió de ahí. Simplemente gruñó un poco, sacudió la cabeza y siguió como estaba antes. Incluso Kuroo dejó de observarlos raro después de un tiempo (no es normal ver amigos tan cariñosos, él lo tiene asumido, si son amigas la historia es diferente. Oikawa está completamente convencido que es momento de ir contra los estereotipos crueles de la vida) pero Bokuto, quien seguía bebiendo su chocolate caliente y en constantes ocasiones les presionaba para que lo probaran también, ladeó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente. Sus ojos de lechuza alocada se achicaron mientras enfocaba la mirada todavía más y su nariz se llenó de arrugas al tiempo que él fruncía casi todo su rostro. Jugueteó con el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y a tiempo que la conversación seguía su curso, parecía que su capacidad de mantenerse quieto iba de mal en peor. Casi literalmente Boku-chan daba la impresión de _temblar _en su asiento o como si estuviera vibrando, era un celular humano. Oikawa había sido lo bastante cuidadoso de no sugerirle nada que contuviera cafeína pero parecía que la actitud hiperactiva natural del chico estaba surtiendo efecto ahora.

En algunos momentos Kuroo le dio unos codazos para que mantuviera la compostura y apostaba también que lo estaba pateando debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ah! Así que vas a _ese_ campus —comentó el moreno con genuino asombro mientras que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente por la sorpresa del momento. Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y miró fijamente a Iwa-chan, quien ni si quiera le prestaba atención a él, estaba muy ocupado haciendo ojitos con su buen nuevo amigo Capitán-Kuroo-chan. Oikawa se odio por sentir celos de algo así y además de un tipo como Kuroo—. Tengo un amigo que va ahí.

—¿En serio? —respondió Hajime, ladeando la cabeza y regalándole la clase de sonrisa que a él no le daba. Además su pregunta no era por ser simplemente cortés era porque realmente se hallaba intrigado.

Iwa-chan parecía ser amable con todos menos con él, ¡y era su mejor amigo!

—Sí, estudia _zoología _o algo así, aunque quizás era _sociología _y yo me estoy confundiendo.

—Bueno, es normal, suenan parecido.

—Aunque la brecha entre ambos significados es enorme.

—Exacto.

Ambos se rieron del chiste que Oikawa no pilló y seguramente de haberlo hecho tampoco lo hubiera encontrado tan gracioso. Frunció el ceño y chocó su frente contra el hombro de Hajime, pero éste ni si quiera se inmutó y siguió conversando de temas de contingencia. Kuroo no lo parecía, seguramente nadie lo adivinaría, pero era una persona jodidamente culta. Hajime como veía todos los días el clima también estaba obligado a ver las noticias, por ende siempre estaba al tanto de las cosas que ocurrían tanto fuera como dentro del país y comenzaron a hablar de eso. Aquella era algo que no podía hacer con Oikawa porque él pocas veces veía las noticias o leía los diarios, simplemente asentía con la cabeza y tenía tan poco interés en los hechos de actualidad como un niño de parvulario. La manera en que Kuroo conversaba al respecto haría sentir orgulloso a su profesor de historia, seguramente al de ellos también y cualquier profesor de historia en todo el país. Bueno, era normal que se encontrara estudiando ciencias políticas (o algo así).

Gruñó.

Iwa-chan le dio una palmada en la cabeza como cualquier madre haría con su hijo que la está molestando a mitad del cotilleo más interesante del barrio. Intentó morderlo pero lo único que logró es que le diera un codazo bien fuerte entre las costillas, haciendo que soltara en su lugar y no le permitió más apoyarse en su hombro.

Suspiró y comenzó a contar las personas que llevaban bufanda, eran muchas. Lo cierto es que ya estaban diciendo que ese fin de semana comenzaría a nevar y Oikawa se encontraba emocionado por el hecho. Por suerte ahí adentro tenían calefacción y como antes de sentarse estuvo trabajando, el sudor todavía estaba presente en su espalda y parte del pecho. Algunos chicos que trabajaban ahí le saludaban con la mano y él les devolvía el gesto sin mucho interés, con una sonrisa hastiada en los labios. De pronto, las ganas de irse de ese lugar estaban invadiendo su cuerpo. No tenía ganas de sonreír más a la gente, ni mirar su reflejo ojeroso en la ventana que daba a la calle, tampoco estar rodeado de tanta gente, ver cómo Iwa-chan se llevaba tan bien con Kuroo y menos sentir el aroma dulzón de la tienda. Se le revolvió el estómago. Muy bajo, como música de fondo, el coro de _Eleanor Rigby _se escuchaba y Oikawa comenzó a recordar la historia de vida que hubo entre Lennon y McCartney.

Iba en medio de _"All the lonely people, where do they all come from?"_ Cuando Boku-chan le tocó el dorso de la mano con su dedo índice, parecía estar llamándolo para contarle un secreto y Oikawa parpadeó para salir de su ensoñación acerca de la historia de la música.

Levantó una ceja, confundido, y lo miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al final. Pudo darse cuenta que Boku-chan había terminado su bebida y ahora estaba arrugando la servilleta entre sus manos. Era extraño, pero recién pudo darse cuenta que no había hablado en casi todo el tiempo desde que él se sentó ahí y eso ya era lo suficientemente extraño como para asustarse.

Bokuto miró hacia ambo lados, parecía vigilar que no anduvieran moros por la costa. Se acomodó en su lugar, luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y al final simplemente le lanzó una de esas sonrisas locas las cuales no estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Las sonrisas de ese niño eran cosa seria.

—¿Sabes, Oikawa-kun? He estado hablando con el chico Kageyama —fue con lo que eligió comenzar la conversación. Lo cierto es que si se veía desde otro punto de vista más realista uno se daría cuenta que la verdad tras de todo era que Bokuto no solo estaba _hablando _con Tobio-chan, sino que parecía querer adoptar al mencionado y le daba cualquier cantidad de consejos respecto a todo. Ya era cosa normal que se encontrara llevándolo casi de la mano a donde ellos se encontraban mientras practicaban y empezara una charla que daba la impresión de ser un interrogatorio respecto a su vida. Oikawa podía hablarle normal a Tobio-chan (lo más normal que se podía, fingir o lo que fuera. Era lo mismo) pero no le interesaba su vida personal, el problema es que Bokuto hablaba demasiado fuerte para la salud de cualquier persona y él también podía ser cotilla, así que no podía evitar escuchar sus conversaciones para enterarse de las noticias nada importantes. El punto es que sonaba sospechoso cuando Bokuto le decía cosas así a él, porque se supone que no le interesaban pero ahora la mirada que le lanzaba no le daba buena espina. Se imaginó a un grupo de amigos molestando a uno de sus miembros (en este caso él) porque le gustaba X chica que nadie conocía, quizás si quiera le gustaba, pero sus amigos insistirían tanto que terminaría poniéndose rojo y los demás creerían que eso era una afirmación a los hechos—, y me he enterado de unas cuentas cosas.

—Ya… —susurró Oikawa mientras asentía lentamente, no muy seguro qué hacer a continuación.

Una sensación de malestar se alojó en su estómago.

—Y, y, ¡y!, ¡y! —volvió a saltar en su asiento, golpeando con los puños la mesa a su lado y ganándose otro codazo por parte de Kuroo—Bueno, es que no debería decirte esto… ¡Argh! Debería ser un secreto, ¡pero! ¡Ya! Te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? —sus palabra se atoraban con las otras y él mismo se enredaba con lo que decía. No dejaba de mover las manos de un lado a otro con exaltación. Oikawa intentó imaginárselo vistiendo una bata blanca con su nombre en una placa, un escritorio supuestamente impecable en frente, un diploma deslumbrante colgado a sus espaldas y moviendo de esa forma las manos para explicarle a su paciente por qué estaba tan loco o por qué veía la cara de una Deidad en cada parte que observaba—Yo no sabía que ustedes se conocían de tanto tiempo-

—No nos conocemos, Boku-chan —tajó él mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Que mentiroso eres, Oikawa-kun, ¡claro que se conocen! Me enteré que iban a la misma escuela antes.

—Antes, antes, _anteeees. _Eso es como años atrás y no estuvimos tanto tiempo compartiendo como compañeros. Sólo nos veíamos en las prácticas de volley, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso crees que somos amigos o algo? Porque de lo contrario tendré que decirte que no.

—Ajá, ya, eso no es lo que él me ha dicho.

«Maldito Tobio-chan», pensó apretando los dientes y los puños, casi clavándose las uñas comidas en la palma de sus manos.

—Ustedes estuvieron saliendo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Boku-chan, por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? —bramó Oikawa con rapidez y no pudo evitar recordar la misma imagen del grupo de niños molestando a otro. Seguramente el interrogado habría reaccionado de la misma manera que él y eso no sería nada más que empeorar el asunto, pero imaginar él saliendo con Tobio era… era…

Era…

Algo que no podía suceder.

—¡Boku-chan, cómo dices eso! ¡Nunca hemos salido! ¡Ni si quiera me gusta… digo, gustamos! ¡Es un niñato molesto que ha estado toda su vida causándome problemas!

—Oikawa-kun, no lo sé, suenas a mentira. ¡Te gusta!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Te has puesto rojo!

**2.**

Se colocó una playera manga corta porque su pijama de invierno estaba siendo lavado en la lavandería que tenía el edificio, y unos pantalones que daban la impresión de ser de yoga. Su cabello estaba cálido por culpa de la secadora pero su habitación, al contrario, se hallaba fría. La ventana no era muy buena para evitar que se colara las bajas temperaturas, parecía que el vidrio simplemente aumentaba este hecho y afuera estaba oscuro excepto por las luces de los edificios. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frío y todavía no podía creer que se quedaron hasta tarde porque Iwa-chan se llevó demasiado bien con Kuroo. Además, tuvo que aguantar toda la conversación de Boku-chan al respecto del tema con Tobio-chan. Era horrible.

Sacó una sudadera de su armario para luego acomodarse encima de la cama. Como hacía demasiado frío estaría obligado a ponerse más ropa encima y estaba pasando la cabeza por la sudadera cuando Iwa-chan apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Él también estaba listo para ir a dormir porque la ropa de vagabundo que llevaba era peor que usualmente. El único problema es que se encontraba mirándolo con seriedad mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Se acomodó su _pijama _mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa, no sabía qué había hecho mal pero le daba la impresión que estaba obligado a disculparse al respecto. Con Hajime _siempre _debía pedir perdón.

No tenía excusa. Tocaba demasiado los nervios de su mejor amigo.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Están dando _Alienígenas ancestrales_? ¿Star Wars? ¿Evangelion? —sabía que todas esas preguntas eran cosa muerta porque no tenían cable para proyectar todo eso. Los canales nacionales salvaban, de vez en cuando, pero había una razón por la cual Hajime les pedía a sus amigos que sí tenían una tele de calidad que le grabaran los capítulos nuevos de Supernatural. Oikawa gateó por la cama hasta quedar más cerca de su amigo, pero éste no se movió de su lugar—¿Es por lo de esta tarde? Lo siento, Iwa-chan, ya me he disculpado, ¡pero tú me conoces! ¡Sabes cómo me pongo en situaciones así!

Iwa-chan alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca de molestia.

—¿Qué dices? Lo de la tarde me da igual. Si no estuviera acostumbrado a tus infantilismos hace muchos años habría dejado de intentar soportarte.

—Ah, bueno…

Oikawa se quedó corto, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Miró detrás de su amigo a la oscuridad casi absoluta de su departamento. Hajime era la clase de personas que a medida que caminaba iba apagando luces, y no era simplemente para no pagar más cuenta de luz, siempre había sido de esa forma, desde que eran niños. Él, a diferencia, a medida que caminaba iba prendiendo las que más podía porque no era fanático de lugares oscuros. Habían transcurridos tres años y algo desde que estaban viviendo ahí pero todavía no se acostumbraba al departamento. Seguía pensando que de la oscuridad saldría una mano peluda para asfixiarlo y luego, ¡quién sabe! Quizás Hajime decidiera reemplazarlo con el larguirucho de Kuroo. Ambos se pasarían todo el día conversando al respecto de temas de contingencia nacional, la bolsa de valores de Wall Street, el clima de todos los días, cocinarían curry y él quedaría solo debajo de la tierra mientras se lo comían los gusanos.

Pensar en ello le daba escalofríos.

Se acordó cuando, en su último año, en su sala de clases había una paloma muerta en el espacio que quedaba entre el techo del salón y el siguiente piso de la escuela. El cuerpo del ave había estado ahí unos cuantos días, según la persona que después tuvo que sacarla, esa era la razón por la cual olía tan mal en el lugar. El animal cayó en la putrefacción, comenzó a descomponerse y después se llenó de gusanos. Lo horrible (y graciosamente trágico) fue que durante una prueba de filosofía que se encontraban haciendo, un gusano le cayó a una de sus compañeras. La chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba a estas alturas, hizo tanto escándalo que tuvieron que sacarla de la sala y casi se colocó a llorar. El resto de las chicas del salón también cayeron en pánico, todas se levantaron de su asiento asqueadas para escapar de ahí mientras chillaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma. La gente comenzó a protegerse la cabeza mientras se fijaban que más gusanos caían del techo. Oikawa, acostumbrado de niño a ver bichos asquerosos y raros por culpa de Hajime, quien lo llevaba a los bosques a cazar escarabajos rinocerontes, no se había ni inmutado, en cambio simplemente utilizó la ocasión para pedirle las respuestas a Iwa-chan porque, de todas las materias, filosofía era algo que simplemente no podía entrar en su cabeza y su amigo tenía una memoria envidiable para esas cosas aburridas.

Igual, él había tenido que barrer esa mañana así que ahí estaba la explicación al misterio de los muchos cuerpos diminutos que aparecieron en el salón. Ese día lo único que había hecho fue comentarle a Hajime que se parecían mucho a los que él usaba para ir a pescar al río.

—Mira, Oikawa —Hajime suspiró de manera sonora, parecía más cansado de lo que se veía. Se adentró a la habitación con pasos firmes y Oikawa de manera instintiva se acomodó de nueva cuenta en la otra punta de la cama mientras que Iwa-chan tomaba su lugar donde antes él se encontraba. Cruzó sus piernas y acomodó los codos ahí. Lo miró con seriedad, no había ni pisca de gracia en la manera en que lo observaba y se asustó por no saber qué continuaba—. Tú todavía no lo has superado, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? —Miró a ambos lados, jugó con sus manos y luego alzó una ceja en señal de duda—¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-chan?

—_Eso_, pues, Kageyama. No lo has superado, ¿cierto? Sigues pensando en él. No me mires con esa cara, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Eres tan idiota? ¿Acaso crees que estar contigo toda una vida no ha hecho que algo capte de ti? Antes te había preguntado al respecto pero tú no quisiste responder —Oikawa recordaba algo así. Fue la primera vez que vio a Tobio-chan, en aquella fiesta de la fraternidad y el impacto había sido tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar al respecto. En ese entonces no sabía qué debía exactamente comentarle a Hajime y seguía sin tener idea.

—Has escuchado a Boku-chan —fue una afirmación. Dejó salir un suspiro agotado mientras una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación se acomodaba en sus labios fríos. Se rascó la nuca mientras sacudía sus cabellos. No estaba seguro cómo mirar a su amigo, sabía que él lo estaba leyendo completamente y en muchas ocasiones eso le había facilitado la vida. Oikawa nunca había sido de las personas que dejan salir sus sentimientos o demuestran cómo se sienten en realidad, simplemente se esconde tras una máscara de perfección y seguridad que engaña a todo el universo. Nadie creería que él podía ser inseguro, que podía llorar como cualquier persona por no poder alcanzar sus metas, que tenía miedo de salir lastimado en varios ámbitos (amorosos también contaban) y seguramente nadie creería que él había estado escapando tres años de una relación amorosa por algo que ocurrió en el pasado. Era obvio que nadie lo pensaba. Todos se dejaban engañar por la sonrisa petulante que lo acompañaba a todas partes, sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus movimientos fluidos que rebosaban de confianza. Todos eran engañados, todos menos Iwa-chan. Él nunca se había dejado encandilar por aquellas sonrisas falsas y esa presión que se ponía a sí mismo. Jamás se había creído las excusas que ponía y constantemente le estaba recordando que no podía quedarse atrás, pegado al pasado, pero era cierto que el tema de Tobio-chan, más allá del volley, nunca había sido tocado. Su amigo lo estaba leyendo de la misma manera que leía sus textos de clase—Creí que hablabas con Capitán-Kuroo-chan de algo muy entretenido. Ya sabes, cosas que nunca puedes comentar conmigo, por ejemplo. No soy un muy buen mejor amigo, ¿cierto? Soy una putada, te doy problemas siempre y tienes que andar preocupado de mí como si tuviera cinco años.

—¿Quieres parar ya? —soltó él en una respuesta más tajante de lo que esperaba. Lo logró despertar de su ensoñación y su voz fue lo suficientemente poderosa para sacarlo del agujero de inseguridad que seguía dentro de su pecho. Iwa-chan tenía el ceño más fruncido que antes y lo miraba con enojo, pero no era la clase de enfado que se daba si lo mordía en el hombro para llamar su atención, lo molestaba por sus cejas, porque la chica que le gustaba era alérgica a la lluvia o algo sin mayor importancia. Era el enojo de verdad, cuando su rostro entero se fundía en rojo vivo y su mirada era capaz de detener trenes bala. Esa mirada era la que veía sólo cuando se encontraban solos. Era acciones irresponsables que le traerían consecuencias, practicas arduas que le quitaban la energía, desprecios a sí mismo por no ser _lo suficientemente bueno_. Significaba miradas gachas al sentirse desplazado o simplemente sugerir que era un pésimo mejor amigo.

Si había algo que Hajime odiara, era que Oikawa fuera tan duro consigo mismo. No importaba lo que hiciera él seguía igual. Desde niño había sido de esa manera y tuvo que crecer escuchándolo hablar de que nunca llegaría a ser tan bueno como otros. Todo el tiempo Tooru se encontraba comparándose con otras personas que tenía alrededor. Lo odiaba. Había estado a su lado toda su vida y lo vio en muchas ocasiones en situaciones de vulnerabilidad. Era completamente injusto que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello. Hajime detestaba que hablara de esa forma de sí mismo y cuando comenzaba a plantear también el tema de su amistad sus nervios eran tocados de peor manera.

Apretó los puños, ahogando de esa manera las ganas de estampar el rostro del castaño contra la pared.

—Escuche también parte de tu conversación con Bokuto y no, no es que realmente tuviera ganas, simplemente habla muy fuerte. Además, ¿eres idiota? Si sigues con tu número acerca de no ser el "amigo suficientemente bueno" —Iwa-chan hizo las comillas con los dedos de ambas manos. Su mirada seguía siendo capaz de causarle escalofríos que lo recorrían desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies y no podía observarlo fijamente. Se imaginó a sí mismo como un cordero asustado. La simple imagen de sí mismo le dio pena y una risilla se escapó de sus labios—te pateare. Me jode que hables de esa forma, Tooru, somos amigos por algo. Y ahora mismo no voy a tolerar que te trates de esa forma. Creí que habíamos superado eso. Deja de ser tan rudo contigo mismo.

Iwaizumi lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Un intercambio de palabras que no era necesario decir en voz alta porque ambos eran mejores amigos y se comprendían de maneras que otras personas jamás entenderían.

No podría decirlo en voz alta porque era demasiado vergonzoso y Hajime detestaba sentirse una persona cursi. Su relación de amistad no se basaba en jurarse amor eterno todos los días, hacer pactos de sangre prometiendo que serían amigos para toda la vida, cubrirse en cada una de las cosas que hicieran, estar de acuerdo en todo o cosas de ese estilo tan mundanas. No. Su relación de amistad se basaba en la confianza; un tira y afloja. Se trataba de cabezazos que hacían mantener la compostura al otro cuando hablaba como un idiota, pelear por la tele, mandarse las respuestas de exámenes por fotos, darse palmadas en el hombro para hacerle saber al otro que ahí estaba y no lo dejaría, sujetarlo por la espalda cuando parecía que se iba a caer, llorar con él o simplemente sentarse en silencio si así era necesario. Era de invitar al otro a comer cuando se encontraba con el ánimo abajo, acurrucarse durante las noches para no pasar frío y reírse de chistes que solo ellos comprendían. Era sobre saltar lo más alto posible, confiarse el balón en los momentos más cruciales y superar juntos las adversidades de la vida.

Si era cierto que muchas veces Oikawa lo sacaba de quicio con todas sus cosas pero nunca había pensado realmente que fuera mal amigo. Jamás. Ni una sola vez había pensado si quiera que prefiriera no haberlo conocido o que ya no deseara mantener más esa amistad. De hecho de imaginarlo le entraba el miedo.

Pensar eso era un vacío.

Oikawa estuvo ahí cada vez que se enfermó, le llevaba los cuadernos a la casa, le ponía toallas húmedas en la frente y lo hacía sentir tranquilo con su aura de estupidez diaria. Le firmó el yeso con dibujos idiotas para subirle el ánimo cuando se quebró la mano haciendo de arquero durante un juego de futbol («Aunque por lo menos el gol no se lo metieron», lo defendió Tooru esa vez), le hizo reír con sus respuestas tontas cuando aquella chica no quiso salir con él, lo dejó quedarse en su casa cuando sus padres estuvieron a punto de divorciarse, le daba la mitad de su almuerzo cada vez que veía que él no tenía dinero para comprar el suyo. No le hizo burlas cuando lloró en su último partido de la escuela, simplemente lo apoyó con una mano en el hombro y lo dejó desahogarse sin decir ni una palabra al respecto.

Nunca, jamás había pensado en él como un mal mejor amigo. En el fondo se encontraba agradecido de tenerlo a su lado.

Todo eso era cosas que no se dirían en voz alta pero estaba seguro que lograría captar el mensaje central de todo, podría rescatarlo y entender por qué hacía todo eso por él. Era por la más simple razón de que se preocupaba más que por nadie en esa vida. Oikawa era como un hermano, como otra mitad suya y alguien esencial en su vida.

Lo que él no era, era Oikawa y al revés también. Lo que Oikawa le faltaba, él lo tenía. De esa manera se complementaban.

—Ya… —murmuró Tooru mientras sonreía con un poco de sinceridad y el corazón de Hajime logró calmarse ligeramente.

Ambos suspiraron y acomodaron sus ideas.

—Entonces, no lo has superado, ¿cierto? _Todavía_ te gusta él —Hajime siempre supo al respecto del tema entre ambos. Cierto era que lo había sorprendido pero todavía más la forma de reaccionar de su amigo. Que escapara de eso era algo que no cabía en su mente. Sin que el otro se lo dijera entendía por qué en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido pareja. Para él era demasiado obvio; Oikawa no había superado a Kageyama, pero no encontraba lo más profundo de esa respuesta y tampoco entendía por qué no lo admitía. Ya no eran niños, no podían culpar su supuesta rivalidad u odio—. A ti te gusta. Tienes que asumirlo.

—¿Gustar quién? Estás loco —Oikawa miró a ambos lados y lanzó una carcajada tan falsa como los efectos especiales de _El amanecer de los muertos vivientes_. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo con aquella máscara falsa que se ponía para esconderse de la realidad—. El frío te está afectando la cabeza, Iwa-chan.

—Sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo ahora. No intentes desviar el tema. Te gusta Kageyama, Tooru, debes asumirlo de una buena vez y dejar de correr de esto. Ni si quiera entiendo, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

La habitación se sentía más fría, parecía que la conversación y la tensión que se estaba generando entre ambos habían logrado bajar todavía más la temperatura. El vaho escapaba de sus bocas. Las bromas habían terminado, ambos lo sabían, ahora se hallaban a la mitad de una conversación seria. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían sentado de esa manera, frente a frente, para conversar de algo que daba la impresión de ser realmente importante. Era cierto que todo tenía límites y ahí se encontraba el de ambos.

Hajime empujaría lo que fuera necesario porque Tooru debía comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

—Yo… ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que me gusta Tobio-chan? —susurró humedeciendo sus labios. La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle y deseo morder las mejillas de su amigo para que aquella escena tan surreal se detuviera. No quería enfrentar eso y menos frente a Iwa-chan. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Las preguntas que le estaban haciendo era algo que él había sacado de su cabeza para nunca imaginarlas.

Hubo un silencio pesado antes de que Hajime le lanzara _esa mirada_:

—Soy tu mejor amigo, Tooru, ¿acaso no te importo? ¿Se te ha olvidado que te conozco tanto como a mí mismo, quizás hasta más? —murmuró quitando su actitud de rudeza durante el tiempo que esa frase se mantenía en el aire. Su semblante se relajó pero era por culpa de la tristeza que envolvía aquellas palabras. El corazón de Oikawa comenzó a palpitar por culpa del pánico mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a picar por alguna razón y de manera estúpida pensó que había mucho polvo en el aire. Era tiempo de limpiar la habitación—¿No me tienes la suficiente confianza y por eso no me quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes a gusto hablando conmigo?

La mirada que Hajime tenía era una de las cosas que más detestaba tener que observar en la vida.

—Soy muy molesto, ¿cierto? ¿Ya no nos tenemos confianza? Oikawa, dime, ¿desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos para el otro?

El corazón de Oikawa se aceleró todavía más. Mientras su cerebro procesaba las dolorosas palabras de Hajime, su sangre se congeló en sus venas.

—Iwa-chan… no, no, ¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre algo así! —gritó al final sin poder evitar saltar en su lugar y sujetar su brazo con fuerza. Su piel se encontraba cálida y el cambio de temperatura fue como un grito de alivio contra sus fríos dedos—Te quiero, joder, ¡_eres _mi mejor amigo y te tengo más confianza que a mis padres! ¡Por Dios! ¡Iwa-chan, por favor, cómo se te ocurre decir algo tan horrible como eso! Deja de decir todo aquello y compórtate como realmente eres, ¿vale? Quiero al Iwa-chan que me golpea cuando digo estupideces, que me pone el pie para que me caiga y luego me tiende la mano, quiere el chico que me insulta con las mismas palabra de siempre… no me gusta que seas así, ¡Iwa-chan, contrólate! Tú… de los dos tú eres el fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Y yo el cursi.

Ambos lo sabían; Hajime no podía ser fuerte toda la vida y Oikawa tampoco cursi. Eran el pilar que sostenía al otro y por esa razón existía el momento en que uno se viniera abajo por el peso.

En algún departamento cercano un gato maulló con fuerza. Iwaizumi seguía sin mirarlo fijamente mientras que él se encontraba entre un enredo de sentimientos que iban desde la culpabilidad hasta la estupidez. El pánico lo llenaba todo y apretó más su agarre contra la piel de Hajime, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que lo estaba lastimando porque ambos se encontraban muy ocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

—Te quiero, Iwa-chan, ¿por qué… por qué tienes que decir todas esas cosas? —susurró nuevamente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y de alguna manera encontraba el camino para apoyarse en el hombro de Iwaizumi, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Daba la impresión de que él ni si quiera estaba respirando, simplemente se hallaba tan horriblemente callado.

Los ojos y la garganta le picaron.

«Maldita alergia», pensó.

—Ya… Ya —murmuró Iwaizumi mientras se movía en la cama. El peso de Tooru estaba logrando que le doliera la espalda por intentar con tanta fuerza quedarse en su lugar y no caer de espalda. Habló bajo, como pocas veces, con la calma y serenidad que siempre lo rodeaba. Recordó una situación parecida hace mucho tiempo, cuando se estaban graduando de tercero y toda la realidad que había estado fuera de su burbuja de vida pareció caer sobre sus hombros; la universidad, el mudarse, el miedo a separarse, el pánico al saber que todo cambiaría, el dolor de un sueño perdido y también la decisión por alcanzar las nuevas metas—Ya vale, Tooru, no llores. Eres un hombre, ¿no? Ya deja de llorar.

—¿Q-Qué… qué quieres que haga, Iwa-chan? —Oikawa sollozó e hipó mientras sus brazos se sacudían al lado de su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su amigo mencionó el tema pero ahí notó que lo que caía y humedecía sus mejillas no era sudor, sino lágrimas saladas. Cayeron en gotas hasta desaparecer entre ambos, algunas terminaron en las rodillas de Iwaizumi—N-No me _gusta _—otro hipido y sollozo. Sorbió por la nariz. Sentía como los mocos caían pero no tenía con qué limpiarse—e-escucharte decir cosas tan feas como esas. _¡Joder! _—sollozó entre una risa y otro ataque de llanto. Las lágrimas salían cálidas de sus cuencas, humedeciendo y transformando su rostro—¡Joder, Iwa-chan!

Hajime lo rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya, ya, vale. Lo siento. Fue mi error.

—_Iwa-chan _—las lágrimas seguían. Pasó los brazos por su espalda y se aferró a la espalda de su playera. Era un agarre doloroso para ambos porque sus manos le dolían y a Iwaizumi la piel que Oikawa alcanzaba a pellizcar, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

—Tranquilo, ya paso. Te ves horrible cuando lloras, Tooru, deberías intentar evitarlo.

Un sonido que mezclaba un sollozo con una risa salió de la garganta de Oikawa. Iwa-chan siempre había dicho que era una persona con la clase de llanto que se catalogaba de horrible.

Mientras los minutos pasaban ambos se quedaron en silencio. El frío olvidado. Lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Oikawa, el sonido sordo que hacía la mano de Iwaizumi contra la tela de la sudadera de su amigo y sus respiraciones. Hajime no se preocupó de que su playera estuviera siendo ensuciada por una mezcla de los fluidos y tampoco se quejó por la humedad en su hombro. Se quedó observando el techo de la habitación. Cuando era niño creía que las personas de su edad ya eran completamente adultos y los adultos no lloraban, no tenían miedo y tampoco se preocupaban de cosas que eran _estúpidas_. Los hombres no lloraban, se suponía, pero ahí se encontraban ambos comportándose como dos pequeños de diez años. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que a los veinte estaría en esa situación no habría querido creerlo o se habría reído.

La vida era algo loco.

Cuando Oikawa se calmó un poco, se quedaron ambos quietos nuevamente sin decir nada más. La pregunta que Iwaizumi había hecho minutos atrás seguía dando vueltas en el ambiente.

Sentía los ojos hinchados y realmente en general estaba seguro que se encontraba hecho un perfecto desastre.

—_Quizás_… quizás me gusta o gustaba, ¡mierda! Iwa-chan —balbuceó Oikawa mientras intentaba enderezarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tras semejante llanto era normal. Se sentía licuado y agotado—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Joder! Soy un idiota. ¿Puedes creer esto? ¿Cómo alguien así puede… puede? ¡Joder! ¡Me odio! —bramó otra vez mientras se golpeaba la frente con las manos pero sin hacerse realmente daño. Los cabezazos de Hajime dolían más—De todas las personas que hay en el mundo… tenía que ser él.

—Oikawa, tú… ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? —volvió a repetir con calma y observando a su amigo. Estaba bien que se descargara, era mejor que dejara salir de esa forma que de otra más estúpida y peligrosa para él mismo.

La pregunta se repitió en la cabeza del castaño.

¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo?

¿Temía a fallar (otra vez)? ¿Temía a ser superado? ¿A sentirse inferior en algo que juraba era el mejor? ¿Temía a que lo compararan o a que fuera remplazado? Había tantas cosas que podían y no podían ser, al mismo tiempo, tantas razones por buscar. Seguramente desde que conoció a Tobio-chan su vida se había transformado en un sube y baja de emociones. Hablar acerca de lo que sentía sobre Tobio-chan era lo mismo a compararse en subir a un columpio; subía y bajaba con rapidez, podía sentir que alcanzaría el cielo para luego hallarse de cara contra el suelo, comiendo tierra y polvo. Era un revuelto de emociones que se acomodaban en su estómago. Un ataque de adrenalina que removía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un grito de júbilo y al mismo tiempo un ataque de pánico o miedo al no saber cómo detenerse.

«¿A qué le temo tanto?», pensó con rabia.

—Lo odio, Iwa-chan… lo odio tanto —susurró en un hilillo de voz. Seguramente de no haberse encontrado tan cerca el uno del otro no lo habría podido escuchar. Iwaizumi mantenía su expresión seria mientras lo miraba—. Tanto, tanto… que no puedo soportarlo. Eso es todo, ¿por qué yo? _¡Joder!_

«Mientes», pensaron ambos.

Su amigo suspiró pero relajó la mirada. Tomó la parte inferior de su playera y la estiró de tal forma en la cual pudiera alcanzar las mejillas de Oikawa. Secó la humedad de sus ojos, restregó sus mejillas hasta dejarlas sin aquel rastro de lágrimas secas e incluso le limpió de manera superficial la nariz. Siempre que a ese niñito se le ocurría ponerse a llorar nunca tenía con qué limpiarse después.

—Iwa-chan, t-tu playera… la vas a ensuciar —balbuceó Oikawa mientras Hajime seguía limpiando su nariz. Los ojos color chocolate le lanzaban una mirada desorbitada, sin comprender sus acciones.

—Es solo una playera, tonto. Es tu culpa porque nunca tienes pañuelos a la mano. Ya, ¿viste? Listo —terminó por decir con naturalidad mientras soltaba la playera y observaba a Oikawa con una ceja alzada. La mirada de confianza que siempre llevaba con él fue como una brisa fresca que calmó el terror en el pecho del castaño.

Iwaizumi se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Se estiró. Se rascó la espalda y luego en silencio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Se mantuvo parado unos cuantos minutos para luego darse vuelta y observarlo sin comprender. Él le devolvió la mirada, quieto en su lugar como un venado y todavía enternecido por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Iwa-chan le dio la clase de sonrisa que pocas veces le daba.

—Venga, ¿qué sigues haciendo ahí como un tonto? Vamos a dormir. Te vas a helar si te quedas aquí.

—Iwa-chan —susurró Oikawa, su voz detonando felicidad.

Le devolvió la expresión con la sonrisa sincera que pocas veces se le veía al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto de la cama, caminaba hasta Iwaizumi y después iba hacia su habitación aferrando su playera. Pasaron por el pasillo oscuro, la radio barata de Iwa-chan se encontraba encendida cuando entraron, se acomodaron como siempre hacían y cerraron los ojos mientras _People Live here_ de Rise Against sonaba por los parlantes. La música calmada, la letra de la canción y la voz relajada del vocalista se encargó de hacerlos dormir esa noche.

**3.**

El lunes por la tarde se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la universidad mientras silbaba una melodía bastante tranquila. Llevaba su fiel mochila en la espalda y en la mano, de manera orgullosa, su informe de francés por fin terminado. Cada vez que pensaba que había hecho de corrido el trabajo, dos días sin dormir, se sorprendía de su energía. Era cierto que trabajaba mejor bajo presión y ahora tenía el resultado, además de unas ojeras que podían ser confundidas con las de un mapache en potencia.

Se suponía debía dejar el informe en la mesa de su profesora, que estaba en el salón de francés, que a su vez se encontraba en la parte más recóndita del maldito edificio al que tenía que asistir casi todos los días. Lo peor de todo es que esa parte siempre se encontraba a menor temperatura que todo el resto del lugar. No había una razón lógica, o por lo menos la mayoría de las personas no la encontraban, pero para ir a la sala de especialización de la maestra se encontraban en la obligación de bajar al sub nivel y solo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos. A esas alturas todos se encontraban en horario de almuerzo, así que estaba más vacío que de costumbre.

Él también se encontraría solo en aquella misión, a no ser porque no estaba especialmente solo ahí.

—En serio, no sé cuál es tu insistencia en querer ver el edificio, Tobio-chan. Es igual a cualquier otro —farfulló con las mejillas hinchadas. Tenía la vista borrosa a causa del sueño e iba a paso lento para cerciorarse de que no iba a caerse en algún momento que diera un paso en falso. Si por él fuera se acurrucaría ahí mismo, en el pasillo, para dormir una siesta de una semana pero todavía tenía un ensayo más que hacer y estudiar para los exámenes finales.

No había tiempo para dormir, tampoco para comer, ir al baño, ducharse. No había tiempo para vivir.

«Eso es porque dejo todo a última hora. Maldita ley del menor esfuerzo, ¿qué es esa basura de que trabajas mejor bajo presión? ¡Y una mierda! Deberías ser más responsable», pensó con molestia hacia sí mismo. Iwa-chan le había dicho algo muy parecido el sábado por la noche cuando se sentó para comenzar a hacer el ensayo. Fue sencillo; colocó el libro de cuento a un lado, su diccionario en el otro, su cuaderno (con muy pocos apuntes, la verdad, lo más importante ahí era la manera correcta de escribir el nombre de la profesora), muchos _snickers _y litros de café. De esa manera su carrera contra el tiempo comenzó.

—¡Bien, Iwa-chan, ni se te ocurra molestarme! —había gritado con fiereza mientras lo apuntaba.

Iwaizumi, con su ensayo ya terminado, sus materias al día y sus horarios de estudio ordenados de hace semanas, lo miró con pereza mientras le robaba rápidamente una barra de snickers que tenía encima y luego sacaba una lata de bebida del refrigerador.

—Cómo si me interesara.

—¡Aquí voy!

Para cuando había terminado podía ver dos pantallas frente a sus ojos. Se dio el trabajo de revisar el informe tres veces para cerciorarse de que no hubiera ni un error y estaba tan paranoico con perder el archivo que cada un párrafo se encargaba de guardar.

Iwaizumi apareció con el mismo aspecto relajado con el cual lo había visto la última vez. Por su lado él pudo jurar haber visto que tenía algo extraño en la cara, pero perfectamente podía estar alucinando por culpa del cansancio.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estás?

En ese momento formó su típica respuesta; junto el dedo índice y pulgar, formando un círculo y le dio una supuesta sonrisa.

—Perfecto —mintió.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar el final de su esfuerzo para que le dieran la nota y esperaba que tuviera lo suficiente para no peligrar en el ramo. Francés era su pesadilla viviente. Estaba seguro que seguiría soñando con eso durante mucho tiempo y esperaba no tener que tomarlo el próximo semestre.

Del mismo modo que terminaba conversando con Tobio-chan en los entrenamientos de volley, se encontraba caminando con él en dirección al salón de francés. No había una razón exacta, simplemente ocurría por coincidencias que no lo parecían tanto, por suerte esta vez no tuvo relación alguna con Boku-chan porque él se encontraba en clases cuando se lo encontró. Fue algo más normal. Él se hallaba en la entrada del edificio, exactamente en administración preguntando dónde estaba la profesora de francés porque no podía encontrarla (por el cansancio se había olvidado de la ya olvidada sala de francés en el subsuelo del edificio. Existía el mito que ahí abajo era tan frío por culpa de todas las almas de los estudiantes que no habían podido pasar la materia) cuando se halló frente a frente con Tobio-chan, quien estaba entregando los papeles necesarios para que le aceptaran de manera oficial la beca deportiva. Oikawa no estaba sorprendido que su antiguo kohai ingresara a sus estudios superiores de esa forma; los estudios en sí no eran lo suyo pero era un condenado genio en volley.

Se saludaron. Tobio-chan le preguntó qué hacía ahí y él le devolvió la pregunta. Entonces por alguna extraña razón terminó escupiendo la pregunta acerca si quería acompañarlo a hacer su _trámite _(el resto del camino pensó sobre lo estúpido que había sido), pensando que le respondería con una negación pero al final terminó siendo todo lo contrario. En menos de lo que esperaban ambos se encontraban bajando escaleras y doblando por pasillos oscuros.

Oikawa apretó los labios.

«Iwa-chan se reiría de mí, mucho, pensaría que tiene razón y que yo soy un tonto. Aunque quizás sí soy un tonto», fue pensando a medida que caminaban. Tocaron el último peldaño del tramo de escaleras para luego llegar al "subsuelo" del edificio. El lugar no era nada más que un pasillo con poca iluminación al cual casi nadie deseaba ir, por esa razón siempre se hallaba desolado y con esa sensación lúgubre a su alrededor, tenía pocas salas y todas eran muy pequeñas. Solía ser un cambio muy grande para los que estaban acostumbrados a las auditorias en bajada que componían las salas normales de todo el campus. Normalmente ahí se tomaban las clases especiales o las tutorías de la materia, además de las entrevistas personalizadas con los profesores. Estaba el salón de francés, filosofía, sociología y no recordaba cuál más. Oikawa no estaba acostumbrado a bajar, de hecho contaba con los dedos de una mano la vez que había ido ahí.

Suspiró y caminó con cuidado. El eco de las pisadas de Tobio-chan se escuchaba tras él y por alguna razón se sintió como en una película de terror. Si la estuviera viendo en la tele (escondido tras el hombro de Iwa-chan) comenzaría a farfullar sobre lo obvio de la situación y que en cualquier momento un monstruo o asesino en serie saltaría del techo para asesinarlos a ambos.

Oikawa esperaba tener una muerte más heroica. No era muy _cool _que en su lápida pusieran "Muerto con el informe de francés, tendinitis en las manos y con el disque-chico-que-gusta-odia al lado suyo".

—¿Aquí abajo hace más frío? —inquirió Tobio-chan. Esa pregunta se la esperaba.

No volteó a verlo, simplemente sonrió.

—_Sip_, ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Es el misterio de los salones olvidados. De hecho nadie baja aquí, dudo que incluso los profesores pasen por acá más de lo acostumbrado —las únicas personas que Oikawa podía imaginar que bajaban ahí además de los profesores, y eso que habían profes jóvenes, eran quién sabe, algunos compañeros o parejas que deseaban utilizar las salas para algo más productivo que simplemente estudiar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó por cortesía, sí alguien le devolvía la pregunta diría que no para mantener el orgullo de hombre pero la verdad es que no temblaba de emoción por haber logrado su objetivo de estudiante.

Miró ligeramente al moreno por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta como sacudía la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros. Tenía la misma mirada inexpresiva que adoptaba la mayoría de las veces. Era gracioso pero Oikawa siempre estuvo tan acostumbrado a verlo como su kohai molesto que aquella ocasión en que lo enfrentó, cuando era parte de Karasuno, se sintió enfrente de un extraño. No reconocía a_ aquel _Tobio-chan; él que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Su Tobio-chan (aunque no era suyo) era un chiquillo flacucho que recogía las pelotas con las cuales el equipo practicaba, el que miraba a hurtadillas su manera de sacar y le rogaba con un balón entre sus manos rotas que le enseñara para ser tan bueno como él. Su Tobio-chan era un chico sumiso que lo admiraba como a un héroe, pero el otro Tobio-chan era simplemente Kageyama, el Rey de la cancha, el chico que fue despreciado por sus compañeros de equipo. Un egocéntrico que solo pensaba en sí mismo, que se creía el ser superior, que decía no necesitar a su equipo.

Un chico completamente cambiado. Alguien que no podía reconocer salvo como una amenaza y su adversario más cercano a vencerlo. La persona que después lo acabó y lo sabía, siempre lo supo, no era una sorpresa y seguramente se habría sorprendido de no haber perdido aquel partido, pero dolió como ningún otro. Su rival eterno porque terminaron empatados en victorias y vencidas. Lo había alcanzado en habilidades, los dos sabían perfectamente eso pero no reaccionaron de otra manera salvo la calma.

«Pude haber sido yo», pensó con seriedad mientras seguía examinando a Tobio con atención. Él también quería ser el mejor, había sido el armador más nombrado de la prefectura, fue el joven con tanto futuro por delante en el volley, tenía un rival por el cual vivía para vencer y quitarle la sonrisa petulante del rostro, practicaba como ninguno y era alabado por muchos. Él también actuaba como el mejor y según muchas personas siempre había sido egocéntrico. Igual que Tobio-chan deseaba alcanzar la aclamación del mundo entero de ser necesario. Seguramente si no se lo hubiera encontrado en su vida entonces él se habría convertido en un ser casi idéntico a Tobio-chan cuando era llamado el Rey de la cancha, quizás si Iwa-chan no le hubiera tenido tanta paciencia toda su vida nadie lo habría mantenido a raya con sus comentarios y poco a poco se habría destruido. Observando a Kageyama podría estar viéndose perfectamente a él en un universo paralelo, en un lugar donde el "Y si…" existía.

«Pude ser él», pensó con fiereza.

—Parece muy desolado —comentó Tobio-chan mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro y le mantenía perfectamente el paso.

—Nadie viene acá, es horario de almuerzo, de hecho dudo que… —justo en ese momento llegó frente a la puerta del salón y se calló cerrando la boca de golpe. Le hizo una seña a Tobio para que también guardara silencio. Tragó saliva y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta cerrada tras veces, despacio y esperando una respuesta. Afuera estaba tan silencioso como adentro. Quizás había sido buena idea invitar al moreno porque si no ahora se encontraría asustado. Había razones por las cuales nadie bajaba ahí solo. Volvió a golpear, esta vez más fuerza y entonces cansado tomó la manilla entre sus dedos para ir abriéndola despacio, con cuidado. Se asomó un poco mientras examinaba la habitación. Estaba vacía—Ah.

Abrió la puerta completamente con Tobio mirando sobre su hombro.

Se sintió como un estúpido.

—No… —murmuró. El salón efectivamente estaba vacío. No era la gran cosa, parecía cualquier sala de cualquier colegio del mundo. Un lugar grande con mesas pequeñas de estudiantes ordenadas por ahí y el escritorio de la profesora con varias porquerías poco interesantes por ahí. Tenía un librero con textos en francés, una pizarra, una bandera del país y algunas imágenes para decorar. El lugar no tenía ventanas, utilizaba un sistema de ventilación que en ese momento estaba apagado y por esa razón el aire ahí se sentía tan pesado. Dio un paso adentro mientras la indignación se abría paso en su cuerpo—No puede ser, ¿dónde está la profesora-chan? ¡Y yo que me he matado todo el fin de semana haciendo su puto trabajo para que no esté acá! ¡Ella debería acampar en su sala para recibir los trabajos de los alumnos!

Hubiera seguido maldiciendo si Tobio no hubiera carraspeado, llamando su atención. Lo miró con los ojos irritados de alguien que no ha dormido en días y la presión sobre él. El moreno se encontraba mirando fijamente un papel pegado a la pizarra.

—Aquí dice que a los estudiantes que vengan para entregar el trabajo lo dejen en el primer cajón del escritorio, Oikawa-san.

Detesto la manera en que lo dijo, de aquella manera tan obvia. Parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

Le sacó la lengua y le hizo unas cuantas burlas mientras caminaba hacia el supuesto escritorio. Abrió el cajón y efectivamente ahí habían unos cuantos informes de otros de sus compañeros. Le lanzó una mirada irritada y lo dejó ahí con todo el orgullo que pudo, para después cerrar con rapidez. Miró por las cosas que había encima del escritorio solo por curiosidad; una foto de nada, y lápices, muchos lápices, todo ahí era lápiz y hojas.

—Bueno… igual debería estar acá, ¿qué pasa si alguien se roba los informes? ¡Tobio-chan, tú eres testigo de que lo he dejado acá! —exclamó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice. Se le cerraron los párpados durante un segundo y aguanto un bostezo. Ahora que lo pensaba ese escritorio se veía muy cómodo, las mesas también, el suelo también. Todo era cómodo para dormir cuando se tenía sueño.

—Yo ni si quiera sé quién es.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, no te pierdes nada bueno. ¡Es una bruja!

—No puede ser tan así…

—¿Te acuerdas de la profesora de inglés en Daiichi?

—Un poco.

Era mentira. Kageyama se acordaba muy bien de esa señora. No hubo prueba oral o escrita, informe o simple respuesta que pudiera responderle bien. Era estricta como ninguna. Hasta para salir al baño tenían que pedir permiso en inglés. Fue unos tiempos de sufrimiento para él. Sus padres se habían emocionado porque creyeron que con tal profesora (según ellos era muy buena y él no tenía idea de por qué pensaban eso) su hijo algo terminaría hablando el idioma. Lo único que logró decir fue "Hello" y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. En ese entonces Kageyama todavía no se quedaba dormido en clases por estar practicando de manera ardua pero sí tomaba leche, todos los días y a todas horas. En aquel entonces su letra era tan desordenada que los profesores corregían sus exámenes al lado de él para preguntarle qué había escrito y aquellos que se cansaban de aquel tedioso momento, simplemente le preguntaban en voz alta y su hoja se llenaba de cruces que significaban _respuesta incorrecta_.

Pensar en esa profesora le dio escalofrío.

—Ya. Imagina a _esa mujer _diez veces peor. En serio, es como una versión rejuvenecida pero es un ogro.

—_Ugh _—la mueca de asco que se instaló en su rostro no podía pasar desapercibida. Kageyama simplemente no pudo controlar sus expresiones y Oikawa, al verlo, terminó explotando en carcajadas al tiempo que se sujetaba el estómago con ambos brazos.

El menor al presenciar la escena de que Tooru se estaba riendo a su costa, o sea que perfectamente se estaba burlando, no pudo evitar que el calor se instalara en sus mejillas. Quizás era por la vergüenza o porque habían pasado realmente años desde la última vez que vio a su sempai reír, fue cuando era un niño y la razón de la risa fue Iwaizumi-san, y había olvidado lo atractivo que era cuando aquello ocurría. Oikawa tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas pero no se notaban cuando se reía de esa forma, en cambio sus ojos se cerraban, su cuerpo se relajaba, sus mejillas se tornaban del color de las manzanas y cuando abría los ojos sus irises tonalidad cacao se hallaban humedecidas.

—¡Que fea expresión, Tobio-chan! —musitó entre carcajadas el mayor.

—¡Cállate, Oikawa-san, no es gracioso!

—Deberías verte el rostro ahora mismo.

—_¡Argh! _

Oikawa dejó de reírse unos minutos después pero el estómago le dolía y tuvo que limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha. Tomó aire para calmarse, con su respiración agitada y el pecho bajando y subiendo con rapidez.

Alzó las manos frente a su rostro y formó una sonrisa normal, como si intentara decir que ya se había recompuesto, aunque dudaba mucho de que Tobio lo comprendiera porque él no era Iwa-chan. Nadie además de él podía comprenderlo.

—Ya, bueno, vamos —comenzó a decir, todavía con los atisbos de la risa sobre él. Tobio-chan iba por delante y cuando creyó que atravesaría la puerta abierta ocurrió algo que no habría imaginado. Su kohai en vez de _atravesar _el umbral simplemente cerró y apoyó la espalda en la madera Como no sabía de qué manera exacta debía reaccionar simplemente se quedó quieto mientras esperaba que el efecto de la risa desapareciera de su sistema. Tobio-chan estaba serio, y parecía no dar ningún ademán de querer moverse de su lugar—Eh, vamos, niñato. Sal de la puerta que nos vamos. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

Kageyama se mantuvo quieto, completamente decidido a lo que iba a hacer ahora y sin dejar dar su brazo a torcer. Ya era tiempo de solucionar el problema de una buena vez por todas.

—Venga —apremió Oikawa perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia—. Muévete.

—No.

—Sal de la puerta, Tobio-chan.

—No me moveré, Oikawa-san —sentenció con una actitud calmada mientras que su ceño se fruncía de la misma manera que le había visto con otras persona que no era él—. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**NA:**

Entre a clases esta semana, mi último año y bla, bla. Los capítulos 147-148 de Haikyuu se han llevado mi vida y yo _tenía _que escribir esto, ¡mis bebés! Ahora mismo mi vida es tan dolorosa. Fue horrible. Realmente horrible. ¡Muchas gracias por leer Bólido! Lo cierto es que este capítulo tendría la parte "4" pero salió más largo de lo esperado y tuve que dejarlo para el siguiente. Si esto esta aquí es por una amiga que me ayudo con una parte; ¡Gracias Carito! (Búsquenla en face y llenen su muro de corazones por mí, jaja).

Nos vemos. Gracias por leer y quienes han leído el manga, pueden sentarse y llorar conmigo.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	10. VIII: Dar vueltas en círculos es otra

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**VIII: Dar vueltas en círculos es otra forma de que te alcancen. **

**1.**

_"La rosa es una representación del amor. El amor que el principito le tiene a esa rosa se ve a lo largo de todo el cuento y lo persigue allá donde vaya. A pesar de que ha recorrido planetas él nunca se olvidó de ella y pensó en su bienestar todo el tiempo. La rosa era su "y sí". El principito amaba a pesar de tener miedo, pero no de amar en sí sino más bien a no ser correspondido y eso se ve como una inseguridad. Él sabe acerca de sus sentimientos pero se siente vulnerable y es ahí cuando el personaje del zorro entra para enseñarle una gran lección; acerca de lo importante de un ser único para cada uno que para otro solo es más del montón y que todo es relevante. _

_Si el principito está asustado, debe aprender a comprender los sentimientos antes de poder entregar el cien por ciento de su amor…"_

_Ensayo "El principito", capítulo III. La importancia de la rosa y el zorro, Oikawa Tooru._

**2.**

Hace un tiempo, su hermana le dijo que todo lo que hacía se devuelve y aunque en el momento en que esas palabras fueron soltadas no eran dirigidas a él sino a la chica con la que salía, su primera novia, la que lo había dejado y le hizo llorar dos noches seguidas, no podía sentirse más que identificado.

Ahí dentro, en la sala de francés, se hallaban exactamente a cinco grados, ni más ni menos, y aunque Oikawa siempre había sido una persona sensible al frío pudo sentir como un escalofrío que distaba mucho de ser causado por la temperatura, bajaba por su columna vertebral. Junto con eso sentía como un sudor helado se generaba en su espalda, creando que su playera se pegara de manera incómoda a su piel y le hiciera removerse para intentar hacer algo al respecto. No funcionó. El aire estaba pesado. No era claustrofóbico, pero de todas maneras dentro de su mente además de las palabras de su hermana mayor existía el deseo de salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí e ir a respirar aire casi puro al campus de la universidad. Su cerebro se removía por una alarma que sonaba muy parecido a la de incendios. Sus pulmones y todo su ser clamaban por aire o libertad.

Lo haría, si no fuera porque Tobio-chan no se movía un centímetro de la puerta. Estaba atrapado ahí con él.

Tenía la espalad apoyada en la madera y lo miraba con aquella clase de expresión que odiaba tanto, era la misma con la que sabía algún día lo observaría cuando estuvieran jugando, exactamente la misma. Intentaba desafiarlo y él por tonto o quizás demasiado orgulloso, aceptaba nuevamente. Caía otra vez en la trampa que Tobio-chan preparaba sin preparar realmente, simplemente ahí estaba y él caía. Era un tira y afloja, ven y yo huyo, un te he atrapado pero te dejo libre de nuevo para atraparte en otra ocasión. Simplemente era acerca de un círculo vicioso que seguramente ambos se encargaron de trazar durante el transcurso de sus vidas y ahora no querían borrar porque de lo contrario no tendrían hacia dónde ir. El mismo que ahora se encontraba pasándoles la cuenta con impuestos adquiridos.

«Las cosas se pagan, quizás no hoy y tampoco mañana pero se pagan. Y hoy es el mañana de ayer», el pensamiento cruzó como una exhalación.

Posiblemente en ese momento su hermana mayor se encontraría trabajando o en la casa; siendo una buena esposa y buena madre. A cientos de kilómetros y aunque ella siempre había sido muy protectora con él (porque era su _hermanito _y siempre había necesitado quien lo cuidara. Desde pequeño lloraba por todo, aunque casi nadie lo supiera) ni si quiera imaginaba que se encontraba en tal situación, recordando sus palabras y pensando que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Desde que Tooru tomó una consciencia sobre hacia dónde iba la vida jamás había huido de alguien y debía admitir que en su vida _persiguió _a dos personas, quizás solo por caprichos propios. Era lo mismo a tener muchas ganas de comprar una camisa porque simplemente la _necesitas_, la compras y una vez te pertenece ya no la quieres más. Su valor es perdido en el momento que quedó al alcance propio. Posiblemente era lo mismo con Tobio-chan; lo atrapó y se aburrió, entonces le tocó correr muy lejos para que nadie se quejara al respecto porque a diferencia de un objeto que puede ser botado y a nadie le molesta, las personas llegan a responder buscando explicaciones y respuestas que él no quiere dar porque no las tiene.

Ahí, frente a él, se encuentra la cuenta. Tenía la forma de su kohai pero más alto y maduro, con las mismas muecas que hacía en antiguos tiempos pero ahora utiliza para dar otro significado muy distinto a antes.

—Oikawa-san —comenzó Tobio y con eso trajo su pesadilla. La hiperventilación se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y él tenía problemas para mantenerla resguardada en su interior. Kageyama continuó sin inmutarse—: necesito que me escuches.

«Muévete», pensó apretando la mandíbula y sintiendo el dolor punzante en sus encías. La cabeza le palpitaba y seguramente tenía una ligera jaqueca que le estaba causando más problemas para concentrarse de lo que necesitaba. Tuvo un ligero _flashback _porque la situación en la que se encontraba era muy parecida a una que vivió años atrás.

Pensar en eso lo frustraba. Ahora no tenía alguien que lo detuviera pero quería confiar en que era lo suficientemente maduro para abordar sus problemas solo y controlar sus impulsos.

—Oikawa-san, ya no puedo simplemente pasar y fingir que _todo _se encuentra bien porque no es así y lo sabes perfectamente como yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que podemos mantener estás apariencias de que realmente nos llevamos tan bien? —continuó Kageyama tomando aire para relajarse. Frunció el ceño con más fuerza que antes, intentando juntar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse (ya que no era muy bueno en ello sin parecer brusco) y aunque había practicado ligeramente sobre lo que iba a decir, tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro se quedaría en blanco. Perdería su oportunidad. Su mirada, a ojos de Tooru, parecía volverse más oscura a cada segundo que la conversación unilateral seguía—. Es tedioso y aburrido, ya basta de eso. Tú no dirías nada y por eso me he decidido a que yo sería el que te enfrentaría de una buena vez.

«Muévete de mi camino, Tobio-chan», la presión en sus encías fue más fuerte que antes e incluso sintió un chasquido que quizás pertenecía a sus dientes. Perfectamente podía alejarlo de ahí con fuerza bruta pero algo en su interior (seguramente su consciencia o un mal recuerdo) le decía que no era una muy buena idea porque podía terminar peor. Si acababan intercambiando golpes ahí dentro corrían el riesgo de destrozar la sala y Oikawa no pensaba arriesgar su nota de francés por algo así. Aunque era cierto que le estaba costando lo suyo mantener las manos quietas para no quitarle esa expresión de superioridad al niño.

—Siempre ha sido de este modo, ¿no?

Para sorpresa de ambos, la voz que se escuchó fue la suya.

Estaba tan silencioso y el espacio era contado por lo cual, aunque había hablado en voz baja, se escuchó tan fuerte como si hubiera gritado. En su cerebro se creó una chispa y algo le recordó que de ahí uno saldría ganando y el otro perdiendo, pero no sabía cuál sería cuál. Igual que siempre. Un ganador y un perdedor para mantener el equilibrio de todo.

Tobio-chan titubeó y su mirada confundida fue suficiente para hacer que sonriera como siempre, de manera cínica, y ocultando sus verdaderas emociones además de sus temores. Se enderezó en su lugar y mentalmente contó hasta tres para comenzar a ser más específico con sus palabras:

—Siempre enfrentando al otro. Siempre siendo rivales. Siempre queriendo destruir al otro —musitó de manera cantarina al tiempo que contaba los puntos con sus dedos. El nerviosismo lo ocultaba bastante bien en su apariencia engañosa que todos los días vestía porque nadie podría comprenderlo tanto en esta vida ya que nade lo conocía, así eran las cosas. Con la misma mano que había contado sus palabras, exactamente con el índice, alejó un mechón castaño que le molestaba en la vista. Apreciaba con cuidado cada detalle y reacción del menor hacia su forma de expresarse tan ácida—. Será nuestro círculo vicioso, quizás en unos años, Tobio-chan, nos volvamos a encontrar y tengamos una situación parecida. ¿No te parece gracioso? A mí sí.

Tobio se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba las palabras. Su rostro se relajó con la calma de alguien que se encuentra desconcertado por algo que le han dicho y todavía no acaba de entenderlo del todo. Su cuerpo entero se calmó también y lo miró directamente.

—Yo nunca he querido destruirte, Oikawa-san —musitó con tranquilidad como si de verdad no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Parpadeó varias veces para limpiarse la vista pero siempre que volvía a mirar a Tooru se encontraba con la misma expresión serena que llevaba siempre—, simplemente… quería llegar a ser tan bueno como tú. Eras el mejor de la prefectura.

—Pues no te ha salido muy bien, Tobio-chan —siseó su nombre sin poder evitarlo y sintió un golpe de adrenalina que subió hasta su cabeza, aturdiéndolo y desconectando sus nervios normales—. _Era_¸ tú lo has dicho, ya no lo soy así que no hay ninguna razón aparente para que sigas con todo eso.

Oikawa en el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que se encontraba intentando culpar a Tobio de cosas que ya no valían la pena, pero no podía evitarlo. Era orgulloso y egocéntrico, deseaba que las cosas se mantuvieran como siempre haciendo de esa forma que su sentimiento de culpa desapareciera de una vez por todas. Ya estaba cansado de no comprenderse a sí mismo porque nunca le había ocurrido. No entender a alguien que tiene al frente es una cosa pero cuando se trata de algo personal es completamente diferente. Quizás solo buscaba una forma tras otra de encontrar una pelea con él.

Tomó aire y se perdió entre el espacio que había entre ambos. Si lo contaba no era más que la longitud de su brazo pero se sentía tan lejos como si Tobio todavía estuviera en Miyagi y él ahí, en la ciudad, tan lejos de casa que a veces dolía. Le tomaría menos de un minuto alcanzar a tocarlo y en ese tiempo podía recordar un montón de cosas que han compartido juntos. La mayoría no eran agradables pero ahí estaban, resguardados en su cerebro sin querer ser borrados.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Tobio-chan. Muévete —gruñó las últimas palabras mientras fulminaba al moreno con la mirada. Dio un paso hacia él, intentando ser lo más intimidante posible pero no lo logró muy bien. Tobio no se dejaría intimidar por él y simplemente se quedó en su lugar, listo para defenderse de ser necesario pero completamente consciente de que ninguno de los dos saldría hasta que la última palabra dicha por él fuera soltada—. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¡muévete! No quiero hablar contigo, que pesado eres —gruñó Tooru perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Dio otro paso hacia Tobio, pero éste no se movió y él mismo se había encargado de recortar la poca distancia que habían tenido.

«Hala, parece que Tobio-chan aprendió no sólo de mí», pensó como un tonto. Tener tan cerca a su kohai le hizo poder examinarlo mejor y ahora que tenía el ceño fruncido no pudo sino encontrar una similitud con Iwa-chan. Ambos tenían la misma manera de fruncir las cejas y poner sus rostros horribles. Seguramente si en ese momento miraba a un niño de esa manera éste se pondría a llorar.

Oikawa alzó la mano y Tobio se tensó, listo para detener su golpe sí venía pero para su sorpresa nunca llegó. Al final Tooru golpeó la pared al lado de su cabeza y destruyéndolo con los ojos se inclinó un poco hacia él. La diferencia de altura nunca se había sentido tan patente como cuando lo tenía a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo. Kageyama le devolvió la mirada sin perturbarse. En su vida se había enfrentado a muchas personas y su sempai era una de ellas. En varias ocasiones tuvo que desafiar sus ojos llenos de desprecio y sus muecas de disgusto infantiles. Desde que cruzaron miradas la primera vez, hace varios años, había visto esa clase de expresión hacia él.

Volvió a golpear la pared a un lado suyo y ésta retumbó, _¡PAM!_, se escuchó con fiereza y el ruido se devolvió en eco.

—Sal.

—No.

—Me estás hartando, niño.

Y cuando Oikawa menos lo esperaba Tobio lo tomó del brazo y apretó con fuerza. Una mueca de dolor se generó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo e instintivamente se alejó de un salto pero con un solo paso el menor ya estaba nuevamente frente a él, seguía sujetándolo sin dejarlo ir.

A pesar de la ropa que llevaba encima, Oikawa sintió que su piel era fría, tan fría que sentía que se quemaba. La zona del brazo que Tobio estaba sujetando comenzó a arder y aquel fuego se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Encendió su pecho y quemó los fusibles de su cerebro que todavía se encontraban a mitad de funcionamiento. La presión de dolor seguía con él, pero no podía concentrarse totalmente en ello sino en algo más.

El rojo se halló frente a sus ojos.

En defensa Tooru levantó su brazo libre y sin pensar las consecuencias de sus acciones (que le dieran a la sala de francés), tomó del cuello de la chaqueta a Tobio. Lo zarandeó con fiereza para que lo soltara pero su kohai simplemente se aferró más a él, claramente no lo soltaría de una manera tan fácil como esperaba. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin soltarlo y los dedos le dolieron por toda la presión que estaba haciendo. Apretó los dientes mientras seguía empujando y removiéndose para encontrar una forma de verse libre. Hubo un momento en que no pudo empujar más a Tobio-chan y ahí se dio cuenta que lo había estrellado contra la pared. Su cuerpo impactando creó un ruido de retumbo que removió cada hueso dentro de su cuerpo.

Tobio gruñó de dolor y botó el aire que había mantenido.

No lo soltó.

En lo que le tardó parpadear Tobio le lanzó una mirada terrorífica. Usando su pierna como apoyo se dio el impulso suficiente para empujar su propio cuerpo contra el suyo y desequilibrarlo. Intentando mantener el equilibrio Oikawa instintivamente soltó la chaqueta que había estado sosteniendo y el agarre de Tobio se volvió doloroso contra él. De pronto se encontró cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo y antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo ocurrido su kohai se encontraba en frente de él, mucho más alto, y la parte baja de la espalda le dolía.

Ambos respiraron agitados por el forcejeo, pero lo que era él no se encontraba satisfecho. La adrenalina en sus venas fue suficiente para que se levantara de un salto y nuevamente fuera contra su kohai. Sus dos manos buscando agarrarlo del pecho de la chaqueta pero los segundos en que se levantó tan rápido y buscaba la estabilización sobre sus propis pies fueron la diferencia entre él y el menor. Tobio, que lo había visto venir, le puso el pie entremedio y lo volvió a desequilibrar. Sin dejarse ir con las manos vacías le dio un codazo en el estómago el cual creó que se doblara y en respuesta se ganó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, pero extrañamente no le dolió pero si lo aturdió lo suficiente para encontrarse otra vez en el suelo.

Él terminó ahí sentado con la mano contra la mejilla golpeada y Tobio tosiendo, con los brazos protegiendo la zona del abdomen. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente. Le deprimía pensar como él mismo se debía de ver en esa situación.

Se observaron unos segundos al tiempo que recuperaban el aire.

Su pelea (si podía llamarse así) probablemente solo había durado unos minutos de nada pero ambos se sentían agotados. Las manos de Tooru estaban empezando a cosquillear por culpa de los golpes que le había dado antes a la pared, la mejilla la sentía un poco hinchada, el trasero le dolía y se había mordido la lengua. En su boca existía un sabor metálico proveniente de su propia sangre que le causó nauseas.

Jadeó en busca de aire.

—Tobio-

Sus palabras de amenaza (porque el jodido crío había osado golpearlo) fueron interrumpidas por la voz alterada y atropellada del moreno:

—¡Oikawa-san! —exclamó llamando su atención a pesar de que no era necesario porque estaban en la misma habitación. Él seguía jadeando y su rostro estaba más rojo que antes, aunque no sabía si era por la furia o algo más, pero era cierto que sus ojos tenían una mirada diferente a la de otras veces—¡Por una maldita vez vas a escucharme! ¡No dejaré que te vayas de aquí hasta que lo hagas porque ya has agotado mi paciencia! —volvió a exclamar con fiereza. Por alguna razón se sintió ofendido y abrió la boca instintivamente para reclamar o lanzar una respuesta sarcástica de ataque, pero Tobio vio sus planes y le gritó un fuerte—: ¡Cállate!

Tan desconcertado en su lugar, además de indignado, Oikawa sólo pudo observar como su compañero intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

Pasaron unos segundos y quizás unos minutos.

Cuando el silencio ya se comenzaba a volverse insoportable y se encontraba punto de levantarse de su lugar, Tobio lo observó con serenidad, como si unas cuantas acciones atrás no hubiera estado en un forcejeo con él. Su mirada volvía a ser calmada pero amenazante, seria. Pudo ver cómo tomaba aire unas cuantas veces hasta que su voz volvió a escucharse:

—Yo… —se detuvo un momento, humedeció sus labios y volvió a observarlo. Oikawa se encontró con que no podía dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos azules—En ese entonces era muy joven para darme cuenta, pero ahora puedo decir que… me gustaba Oikawa-san —rectificó con seriedad y su voz pareció perdurar unos cuantos segundos mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras—. Hubo mucho tiempo en que pensé cuan patético de mi parte era y me enoje conmigo por eso, digo, ¿cómo pudo sucederme algo así? Es estúpido, pero ahora sé que no puedo hacer nada, salvo aceptarlo. Seguramente sea idiota pero las cosas son de esta manera —sus ojos eran tan profundos y lo miraban con tanta intensidad que Oikawa creyó que lo atravesarían. Parte de sus palabras se graban en su cerebro y ahí estaba él, a la deriva, sin tener algo a qué agarrarse salvo su voz que parecía estar diciendo todas las cosas que él jamás pidió escuchar. La ligera inseguridad de no saber dónde había quedado su kohai lo invadió, ¿a dónde se había ido el Kageyama Tobio que había dejado tres años atrás en su habitación? ¿En qué momento se lo habían cambiado tanto?—. Yo no he elegido.

Estático en su lugar la sangre comenzó a palpitar en sus oídos generando un eco y zumbido molesto. Las manos, a cada lado de su cuerpo, le sudaban y sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. No estaba seguro si su corazón iba muy rápido o lento pero cierto era que temía que de un momento a otro éste se detuviera dejándolo en ese momento para siempre. Tampoco podía mover el rostro y lo único que lograba hacer era mirar a Tobio-chan.

La mejilla todavía dolía, la espalda molestaba y su cuerpo aun ardía por el fuego gélido de su kohai.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo. Estaba seguro que la temperatura había bajado.

Tobio-chan, tan serio y concentrado, con esa clase de mirada que pocas veces le había dado y la mayoría eran solamente cuando estaban a punto de jugar un partido. Se encontraba frente a él hablando con madurez en un tema que quizá nunca había vivido, salvo hasta que él llegó. Igual que en las muchas ocasiones que lograron enfrentarse, y odiaba admitirlo, pero su compañero tenía la delantera.

—¿Gustaba? —específico con un ligero titubeo que espero no se notara. Lamió sus labios e intentó enjuagar con su propia saliva el sabor metálico que había en su boca. Por alguna razón aquella palabra que no debiera importarle se quedó grabada en su cerebro hasta que terminó saliendo como una granada de su boca, destruyendo todo a su paso y haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

—Gustaba —asintió Tobio. Entonces, con un ataque de impulsividad como si estuviera preguntando para que le enseñara a jugar volley, abrió la boca para soltar la declaración de guerra que los perseguiría a ambos durante mucho tiempo—: Ahora es más, Oikawa-san, si es cierto que me vergüenza pensarlo de esa forma y quizás me siento humillado por tener que soltar esto en esta situación pero no puedo hacer nada, solo intentarlo.

—¿Intentar? —Oikawa repitió y carraspeó al darse cuenta que al parecer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era decir la última palabra que Tobio-chan soltara. Intentando hablar un poco más, logró musitar—: Que idiota.

«¿De qué está hablando?», pensó.

—Intentar que tú aceptes tus sentimientos, igual que yo.

Y tan raro como sonaba, el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor y Oikawa tuvo un escalofrío que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. El fuego que antes lo había recorrido se transformó en hielo dentro de sus venas y tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se detuvo un simple segundo dándole la impresión de que había muerto para luego caer de nuevo a la vida. Hubo una explosión en su estómago tan destructiva como una bomba que hace caer un edificio y su cabeza dio vueltas en un bloqueo que lo dejó más aturdido que antes.

La hiperventilación llegó y él no pudo detenerla.

De pronto se encontraba mirando el suelo a sus pies y sentía que Tobio-chan estaba cerca, justo frente a él, la mano que sujetaba su hombro con preocupación le pertenecía y la voz que llegaba hasta su sistema nervioso también. Recordó a Iwa-chan, quien le había intentado hecho admitir más de una vez acerca de eso (la semana pasada, hace unos meses, hace años y siempre), a su hermana mayor que soltaba frases filosóficas, a su ex novia que le advirtió que algún día alguien le enseñaría lo que era amar a alguien hasta que doliera y a su psicólogo, quien le enseñó que las personas no eran aliens como él creía sino que seres humanos al igual que él.

—¿Oikawa-san?

El fuego se expandía como hielo ardiente y todo su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a ese chico. Las feromonas y la oxitocina eran producidas en masa. Seguramente incluso mariposas eran expulsadas por los poros de su cuerpo.

Pero su cerebro le decía que no.

—¿Oikawa-san?

«No, Tobio-chan, simplemente no.»

—¿Oikawa-san?

—No —murmuró soltándose de su agarre con más violencia de la necesaria. Cuando alzó la mirada lo encontró tan cerca que seguramente con una sola inclinación hacia adelante sus labios se encontrarían y se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo clamaba por ello. Sus manos picaban por tocar el cuerpo del menor, su pecho ansiaba sentir el calor del contrario y su simple Yo lo deseaba con él, pero Tooru era orgulloso y tonto, más lo segundo que lo primero. No podía, simplemente no—. No, Tobio-chan, solo cállate tú.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso has captado algo de lo que he…?

—¡No! ¡Para! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No quiero escucharlo! No de tu boca, no de ti, de todas las personas del mundo… pero menos de ti porque tú eres tú, ¡por Dios! ¿Sabes los problemas que me has traído toda mi vida? ¿Lo sabes? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —explotó como una olla o un volcán. Sus palabras eran escupidas de sus labios e intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de Kageyama pero de pronto se sentía muy cansado y no podía. Le dolía la cabeza. Deseaba dormir y no despertar jamás, ocultarse del mundo—¡No lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás! ¡Esto no debería ser de esta forma! Tú… tú debes seguir tu vida y yo la mía. Nos odiamos, déjalo así, de esa forma está bien. Tú y yo nos odiamos, queremos destruir al otro y vencerlo, hacerle morder el polvo de la derrota y… eres un tonto, Tobio-chan.

Sin más excusas ridículas Oikawa se encontró invadido por su propio silencio de no saber cómo expresarse. Recordó las muchas veces que en exámenes importantes leía las preguntas más de tres veces pero todavía no encontraba la respuesta y lo único que podía hacer era observar el espacio en blanco que debía llenar. Una simple línea que llevaba a una palabra y esa palabra a una frase que luego se convertiría en un párrafo para al final ser un relato sin lógica alguna.

—Yo no te odio, Oikawa-san, no quiero destruirte —volvió a repetir Kageyama con serenidad observando a quien mucho tiempo atrás fue su sempai y en cierto sentido seguía siéndolo. La imagen de verlo de esa manera frente a él, corriendo de algo que debía ser tan sencillo, le fue chocante. Siempre lo había visto tan sereno y lejano, una estrella en el cielo que brillaba con su luz e iluminaba a cientos de personas. Siempre teniendo la última palabra y la última acción. Nunca podía alcanzarlo. Por cada vez que él daba un paso en su dirección, Oikawa-san ya había recorrido tres kilómetros de ventaja y le lanzaba esa sonrisa que siempre le dirigía como si dijera "Intenta atraparme, aunque no puedes".

Oikawa miró el suelo, las mesas, la bandera de Francia, la pizarra y el escritorio. Sintió el frío y el calor de Kageyama. Escuchó su respiración y el silencio. Sabía lo que venía pero sentía que no podía detenerlo y, joder, tenía miedo.

—Calla…

—No te odio.

—No lo digas más. Eres un estúpido, Tobio-chan, siempre metiéndote en mi camino cuando lo único que quiero es seguir adelante.

—Me gustas.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —siseó sin fuerzas y cerró los ojos, esperando escapar de la realidad.

"Las cosas un día se pagan", dijo su hermana mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad en el momento que él se encontraba tirado en su cama sobre su estómago, enterrando el rostro en la almohada y encargándose de ahogar los sollozos creados por su primera ruptura. En el techo de su habitación, ese día, brillaban las calcomanías de las estrellas que había pegado hace mucho tiempo y formaban una galaxia. En la pared yacía imponente el mapa de constelaciones que había memorizado. Olvidada estaba la radio, que seguramente en mucho tiempo lo único que tocaría serían canciones deprimentes.

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?", le había preguntado Iwa-chan con seriedad mientras afuera hacía frío y su departamento se encontraba en una oscuridad tan horrible que le aterraba.

—No sé te ocurra soltar-

—Te quiero, Oikawa-san —musitó Tobio y él no pudo sino soltar una carcajada de angustia o felicidad, ya daba igual.

—Eres un tonto, Tobio-chan… —susurró con pesadumbre y sintiendo el dolor de cabeza más potente que antes. La carcajada volvió a invadirlo y sus labios temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo. El frío era mucho y tuvo la idea de que se iba a enfermar—Un verdadero tonto cabeza hueca.

Y a pesar de todo no dijo nada cuando Tobio pasó los brazos por sus hombros en un gesto torpe, tal vez amigable, y guiaba su propia frente hasta apoyarla contra su hombro. Se sentía agotado y enfermo, sin energías para nada.

Dejó que lo abrazara hasta que ambos se calmaran.

**3.**

Cuando Kageyama llegó a Tokio, con una mochila con pocas cosas sobre el hombro y una maleta de nada a un lado suyo, fue directo a la casa de un familiar suyo. Ahí es donde se alojaría y no estaba nada mal. No hablaba mucho con la persona pero lo veía en las fiestas familiares y era divertido. Su departamento quedaba en el centro de Tokio y la ventana de la habitación que utilizaba daba directamente a la calle donde transitaban un montón de autos casi todo el día. Las veinticuatro horas se encontraba con ruido y le costó un buen tiempo acostumbrarse a ello, su insomnio había empeorado evolucionando de dormir seis horas a unas cuatro penosas. Había un montón de cosas de la capital por las cuales no se acostumbraría. Salir o intentar ver por la ventana y solo encontrar un montón de edificios grises que obstaculizaban su vista era una de ellas. Kageyama normalmente no se fijaba en esas cosas pero en Miyagi su habitación daba a una calle de barrio común en la cual, durante las mañanas, podía ver pasar a las madres con sus hijos pequeños o a las abuelas con la bolsa de compras colgadas del brazo, a veces incluso saludaba. Le era una costumbre ese escenario y en cuanto puso un pie en la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era todo.

Su vida normal se había transformado en casi un desastre. Era un ritmo citadino, al cual tampoco se acostumbraba del todo. En Tokio parecía que todos tenían en las venas el hecho de correr de un lado para otro; empujarse en el metro (el cual estaba lleno _siempre_. Tobio en su vida tuvo que tomar un tren para ir a alguna parte, le bastaba con caminar o en el mejor de los casos correr), no voltearse a ver en la calle, tener que ir a paso rápido para cruzar la calle y sumando el hecho de mirar tres veces a cada lado antes de, las expresiones tan extrañas y que todos trabajaran tanto. Su propio tío, el hermano menor de su madre, casi nunca estaba en la casa porque trabajaba en una editorial y estaba casi toda la semana ahí. Laboraban hasta desmayarse o terminar la rutina, entonces volvían a casa y aun así seguían pendiente de sus quehaceres. De vez en cuando tenía la sensación de que la ciudad lograría absorberlo, en todos los ámbitos de su vida, pensar en la beca deportiva que todavía debía tramitar también era un desastre porque necesitaba presentar papeles de todo; apta de nacimiento, nombre de sus padres, situación familiar, notas escolares (eso era estúpido, si por algo optaba a deportiva y no de excelencia académica), test físico y un montón de cosas más que no comprendía. Hasta ahora no había hecho amigos, y no es que él fuera la persona más amigable del planeta sino todo lo contrario, le tardaba mucho entablar una conversación amigable con alguien y aun así las personas creían que intentaba intimidarlos. Las únicas personas con las cuales hablaba eran Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san, en los dos casos no esperaba encontrarse con ellos. Ambos no podían contar como personas nuevas porque efectivamente las conocía pero hasta que se encontró en esta situación nunca había hablado mucho. Bokuto-san le había pedido incluso el número (ahora que podía conocerlo mejor reafirmaba la certeza de que era una persona rara y extrovertida). Como remate era compañero de Oikawa-san y normalmente terminaba inserto en el mismo grupo gracias a Bokuto-san.

Pensar en Oikawa-san le daba jaqueca.

Su vida entera se había sentido en control sobre sí mismo y las personas que lo rodeaban. Era muy estricto con quienes se acercaban a su limitado círculo personal pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que aprender a comprender a los demás, eso fue un gran paso en su vida y debía admitir que trabajarlo lo había cambiado a la largo de los tres años que pasaron. Fuera de la cancha se sentía en la misma lógica que ser armador; la torre de control que se encargaba de mantener todo en orden para que los movimientos fueran lo más efectivo posibles. Era observador y años de su vida hicieron que esa facultad suya se viera presente en el día a día, de manera natural.

Algo que no podía soportar era solo una cosa; no le gustaba perder.

Nunca perdía.

Se encargaba de ser siempre el vencedor.

Entonces no comprendía por qué ahora tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hiciera y que sus movimientos fueran los mejores.

—¿_Digaa_? —farfulló una voz adormilada en respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Él apoyó la espalda en la fría pared del pasillo del departamento de su tío, y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta que por alguna razón le picaba desde casi la mañana. Para no tener problemas había mirado la hora antes de llamar y no era tarde, eran simplemente las seis, nadie dormía a esa hora. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que él se encontrara haciendo el vago por alguna razón. Volvió a carraspear al mismo tiempo que del otro lado se escuchó como nuevamente la persona intentaba despejarse y contestar como se debía—¿Diga? ¿Aló? Hm… ¿Kageyama?

—Hinata —musitó en respuesta y saludo. Le dolía la cabeza e intentaba no sentirse más vencido al haber marcado el número de ese chico. Eran amigos, compañeros después de todo. Fuera y dentro de la cancha se apoyaban.

O eso le había hecho pensar Shoyo a lo largo de los años.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —nuevamente murmuró su compañero en respuesta. Su voz a través del teléfono se escuchaba atontada, todavía con los atisbos del sueño aferrado a él. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente como un enredo entre las sabanas de su cama o quizás de cabeza a la orilla—¡Espera! Me has despertado, ¡espero sea importante! —como era él, parecía que el sueño se le iba tan rápido como venía. La reserva de energía que guardaba dentro de sí funcionaba en todo momento. Volvía a ser el hiperactivo de siempre.

—Hable con Oikawa-san —fue lo único que soltó en respuesta. Fue rápido, disparado de sus labios como si intentara dejar de cargar con algo muy pesado sobre sus hombros. De hecho se sentía más ligero, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía creer que realmente _necesitara _hablar de esto con alguien de una forma tan desesperada, pero en cuanto llegó al departamento no pudo dejar de dar vueltas de un lado para otro y al final se encontraba llamando a su amigo.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, luego un gran ruido que sonaba muy parecido a algo cayendo.

—¡Espera! ¿El Gran Rey? ¿Es en serio? ¿Y… q-qué ha pasado? —Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente estaba anonado por tal noticia en una situación como esa. Antes había tenido una charla con Kageyama sobre el tema, pero realmente fue hace un buen tiempo y nunca comprendió muy bien qué ocurría con ambos porque él nunca quiso contarle los detalles. Shoyo no tenía ganas de ganarse un golpe de más por culpa de ser muy insistente. Que se tuvieran confianza no quería decir que el miedo hacia Tobio hubiera bajado. Cuando estaba molesto, _se molestaba_.

Tobio, con tantos pensamientos extraños en su cabeza, terminó observando el techo sobre su cabeza. El departamento era silencioso y en cierto sentido muy parecido a su casa en Miyagi aunque también muy diferente. Allá sus padres también trabajaban mucho y casi siempre que llegaba estaba solo, por eso mismo se encargaba de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo fuera de casa o por lo menos durante los días de semana. Sábado y domingo era diferente; entrenaba como siempre, pero también disfrutaba un poco la compañía de sus tutores.

Todavía así no podía quitar el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderaba de su mente. No es que necesitara desesperadamente a alguien junto a él todo el tiempo, perfectamente podía cuidarse solo, pero se hallaba en una ciudad extraña a la cual seguramente nunca se acostumbraría y en un departamento igualmente extraño sin nadie con quien hablar acerca de cómo se sentía. No tenía a su madre para que le diera comentarios de ánimo que no pedía, pues ella no los necesitaba, bastaba una mirada para que supiera qué pasaba por su mente y tampoco los consejos útiles de su padre.

Estaba solo.

«Por eso lo llamo a él», pensó intentando buscar una excusa a sus acciones. Si era sincero, realmente le tranquilizaba escuchar la voz chillona de Hinata al otro lado de la línea. Era como un sedante sinónimo de la monotonía, lo normal y lo acostumbrado. Hinata pasaba a ser uno de los equivalentes a Miyagi; junto con la comida casera de su madre y el parque cercano que tenía donde siempre practicaba.

—Pues, nada, hablamos —respondió sin saber realmente qué debía decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba la situación a ese chico de mente tan lenta y sencilla?—Solo tuvimos una conversación y… —su voz se cortó a la mitad. Realmente no encontraba palabras para expresarse y se estaba sintiendo irritado consigo mismo—En su universidad…

—¿Él te entendió?

—Sí.

—¿Le dijiste cómo te sientes?

—Sí.

—¿Te comprendió?

Como Kageyama conocía a ese chico sabía que detrás de esa pregunta había un; "¿Te correspondió?", y ahí residía el problema. Le dio una jaqueca en el centro de la frente el solo pensarlo. Aferró con más fuerza el celular en su mano y suspiró.

—Eh, pues, sí, creo —murmuró. Suspirando con pesadez dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y terminó resbalándose por la pared hasta hallarse sentado en el suelo del pasillo. Sus codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras intentaba explicarse. Si se imaginaba a sí mismo sabía lo patético que se veía, pero lo que podía agradecer es que nadie lo estuviera presenciando y a pesar de lo torpe que podía ser Shoyo, era un buen amigo, las cosas que él le contara no se las diría a nadie. Eso era lo importante. Ahí vivía la confianza que se había forjado entre ambos—. La verdad es que no. Me ha comprendido pero no quiere hacerlo. Sigue negando todo y realmente pareciera que… que…

—¿No te quiere? —murmuró Hinata con miedo a sugerir algo así. Estaba preparado para sentir algún grito de odio directo a su oreja. Tragó saliva mientras esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta del moreno.

—Yo no diría eso —respondió Kageyama con pesadez—. Solo que no quiere quererme. Eso es todo.

—Ah.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Kageyama pensó y pensó una respuesta. Lo cierto es que no debería tomarse tantas molestias por alguien como Oikawa-san; una persona tan quisquillosa e infantil como él, pero sabía que había más allá de toda esa facha de chico rudo que decía odiarlo con toda su alma. Quizás fuera la madurez de la edad pero ahora podía ver las cosas de diferente manera y antes, seguramente, se habría enfadado y habría lanzado todo a la mierda e intentar olvidar el asunto (lo hizo una vez), pero ahora comprendía que evitarlo no arreglaba nada. Tuvo que analizar a Oikawa-san y llegar al punto crítico, ahí donde él flaqueaba.

Entonces comprendió que Oikawa-san era ciertamente vulnerable.

No es que él lo demostrara, pero recordando varios sucesos de su vida podía caer en esa conclusión. Era una persona fuerte como ninguna y siempre se estaba esforzando, pero había fallado en cada una de las ocasiones en que había intentado alcanzar la cima con tanta desesperación. No podía culpar a nadie. La vida era de esa manera; pierdes o ganas, depende de uno. En su vida no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de haberlo visto sonreír de manera genuina, siempre era una manera cínica o sarcástica, intentando ocultar cómo se sentía realmente y utilizándolo como una armadura.

No. Mentía. Una sola vez lo había visto sonreír de verdad y si no se equivocaba, fue cuando estuvieron juntos aquella noche en Miyagi. Ahí pudo notar un atisbo de sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en sus labios pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Mucho tiempo lo pasó por alto pero después de recordarlo y procesar bien todo pudo distinguirlo como tal. Había descartado que fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación porque se notaba muy imposible.

—Seguir intentando —respondió al final con cansancio y una ligera sonrisa de agotamiento aflorando de sus labios—, porque creo que lo comprendo.

Lo único que debía hacer era intentar alcanzarlo como siempre había hecho, desde que era un niño.

Todo el tiempo detrás de él y siempre alzando el brazo para tocar su espalda. Intentar detenerlo para que no se alejara más de él y lo dejara en el olvido. Ahora el momento en que debía repetir el proceso, solo una vez más, dar lo mejor de sí mismo para no dejar que se resbalara entre sus dedos como otras veces había hecho.

* * *

**N.A:**

Esta semana pase mucho tiempo con mis ahijadas. Me indigne que hayan cambiado mi electivo. Bebí batidos y pensé en Oikawa Tooru, mucho, además de en Bólido. Creo que a mi compañera de puesto la tengo hastiada con Bólido.

Ahora que llegamos a este punto de la historia quiero justificar mi seguramente OoC con esto; esta historia, reitero, es lenta. Quiero tocar un tema importante para mí que yo siempre he intentando analizar de Tooru y es su inseguridad. Si, señoras y señores, no podemos pasar por alto que a pesar de todo él se ve como un chico inseguro en algunos ámbitos. No es su culpa, no digo que sea un polluelo que no sepa ver bien la vida pero creo que es importante trabajar ese complejo de inferioridad que de vez en cuando le da.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	11. IX: Si quieres fingir dormir, pues no te

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**IX: Si quieres fingir dormir, pues no te rías. **

**1.**

Sentado sobre el colchón desnudo de su cama, se hallaba con las piernas cruzadas igual que los indios en las películas. Mantenía de manera inconsciente el ceño fruncido en una expresión de concentración que abarcaba todo su rostro mientras sus ojos se hallaban fijos en la tira de papel que tenía sujeto entre ambas manos y trabajaba con lento perfeccionismo. Doblaba varias veces la tira sobre sí misma, intentando mantener la forma que debía optar. A su lado, en el colchón, se hallaban repartidas varias hojas de distintos colores; rosadas, amarillas, azules y verdes, además de unas tijeras y pegamento. La radio se encontraba en volumen bajo y sólo podía distinguir la melodía de una canción de _Queen_. Murmuraba la tonada sobre el ruido de la lluvia cayendo del cielo, como por segunda vez esa semana. Nuevamente en Tokio llovía como sí el cielo estuviera pensando en caerse a pedazos y le diera igual aplastarlos a todos. A él no le interesaba, después de todo no tenía ganas de salir.

Estaba muy ocupado ahora.

Con la yema de los dedos comenzó a aplastar los lados de la figura intentando inflarla y darle la forma que quería. Se mordía el labio mientras tanto. Hace años que no hacía _esa _figura con papel, quizás desde que tenía catorce años (las coleccionaba, en ese entonces, eran buenos recuerdos aunque no tenía mínima idea qué habría ocurrido con el frasco donde las guardaba) pero la práctica no había sido perdida. Todavía recordaba exactamente el proceso que a simple vista se podía ver difícil pero realmente era todo lo contrario.

Durante unos segundos la luz del techo parpadeó y la voz de Freddy Mercury flaqueó. En ese simple hecho le vinieron a la cabeza un montón de pensamientos acerca de sí habían o no pagado la cuenta de la luz. ¿Lo habían hecho? Sería muy trágico que justo ahora se les cortara porque tampoco sabía si tenían linternas o unas simples velas. Siguió observando el techo de forma dubitativa hasta que los aparatos eléctricos volvieron a estabilizarse. Sus temores se calmaron y volvió a su trabajo manual autoimpuesto.

Ahora que ya había entregado su trabajo más tedioso se sentía ligeramente muy liberado, demasiado para su propio bien porque el año distaba mucho de terminar, todavía tenía el ensayo de literatura y los exámenes finales de otras asignaturas, pero algo era algo. Podía apostar que el trabajo más pesado (al menos para él) era el de francés. No quería saber del idioma hasta el año próximo. De hecho se cambiaría de lengua optativa si no fuera porque, si lo hiciera, perdería todos los semestres anteriormente batallados.

«Gracias, pero no gracias», pensó con sarcasmo rememorando todas las veces en vela practicando su tonta pronunciación que se viera como se viera nunca podría ser como la de un francés de verdad.

En el momento justo que la canción se detenía para dar rienda suelta a la siguiente, la puerta fue abierta de manera casi violenta y no tuvo necesidad alguna de desviar la mirada de su trabajo artesanal para saber que era Iwa-chan. Reconocía sus pasos y su manera de actuar, seguramente no había tenido la intensión de azotar la puerta pero él tenía mucha fuerza, además eran los únicos en el departamento y ninguno era la clase de persona que invitaría gente, excepto que fuera en caso de emergencia extrema (por ejemplo, un apocalipsis zombi y todavía lo ponía en duda). Como anfitriones de hogar los dos daban mucha lástima, Hajime siempre había sido el mejor atendiendo gente e incluso cuando iban a su propia casa con un tercero Iwa-chan era el que ofrecía todo, él simplemente se sentaba y esperaba ser atendido. Si en ese momento alguien llegara al departamento no tendrían nada que ofrecerle salvo agua de grifo y agua embotellada con gas que ya ni si quiera tenía gas, por lo cual tenía el mismo sabor a agua tónica, y como un bonus podían ofrecer el té verde que ninguno realmente tomaba.

Iwaizumi caminó en diagonal desde la puerta hasta llegar al colchón y sentarse en la orilla, observándolo con atención.

—_Mamá, acabo de matar a un hombre _—canturreó Tooru con una expresión en su rostro de drama puro. Lo observó directamente a los ojos mientras que Iwa-chan se mantenía quieto en su lugar, sin prestarle la más mínima atención o dar ninguna señal de respuesta ante su voz desafinada entonando la letra de la canción—. _Puse un arma contra su cabeza, tiré del gatillo y ahora está muerto. _

—¿Qué haces? —le interrumpió Iwa-chan mientras empujaba con la mano el montón de papeles que había cortado, hechos pedazo cada uno de ellos y repartidos por el espacio del colchón. De paso alcanzó a empujar unas cuantas obras de arte que había hecho y se encargó de lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación. Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros, en una mueca de disculpa y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

Tooru carraspeó.

—Cantando Queen, ¿qué no escuchas? ¡Iwa-chan, es un clásico! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—_Veo la pequeña silueta de un hombre._

—Tus alaridos de gata en celo se escuchan hasta la sala, Oikawa —le chitó él haciendo que le diera la risa tonta e incluso Iwa-chan terminó sonriendo un poco por la propia risa de su amigo. Tooru tenía una manera especial de reír, cuando lo hacía de verdad era muy gracioso porque parecía que se ahogara; como una foca ahogada o algo parecido, se reía entrecortado—. Digo, ¿qué estás haciendo con esos papeles? ¿Sigues en pre-escolar o qué?

—Haciendo estrellas de papel, ¿quieres ayudarme? Mira, es fácil —respondió Oikawa con una sonrisa. Se movió sobre el colchón y todo se movió debajo de él.

Iwa-chan negó con la cabeza.

—_Nah_, no gracias, prefiero chupar un clavo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos más. Cada uno escuchando lo que deseaba oír; Oikawa la canción que tenía sonando en la radio e Iwa-chan el sonido del agua impactando contra el pavimento. Ambos se acomodaron mejor en el colchón y Hajime no pudo dejar de pensar en lo quisquilloso que había estado Oikawa últimamente, no por el solo hecho de que justamente ahora que comenzaban el invierno se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de lavar las sabanas y el cobertor sino porque además había vuelto a su extraña afición de niño que no tenía que ver con los aliens en sí pero se le acercaba mucho. Estaba ligeramente relacionado.

Cuando eran muy pequeños Oikawa le había dicho, con sus ojos brillando por la emoción, que existía una leyenda que contaba que si podía formar mil estrellas de papel entonces su mayor deseo se cumpliría. Él no estaba seguro quién se daría la molestia de juntar tantas estrellas y hacerlas, y además con qué fin, una vez le intentó preguntar su deseo a su mejor amigo pero éste no le respondió así que simplemente no insistió más. Se había dado cuenta que Oikawa no hacía estrellas todos los días, solo a veces, pero empeoró cuando conoció a Kageyama y comenzó a relacionarlo con que quizás era una forma propia para sacar su estrés o desahogarse. Cuando se graduaron dejó de hacerlas y creyó que el tema estaba olvidado. Hasta ahora. No sabía cuántas estrellas había alcanzado a hacer su amigo antes, pero ahora había comenzado de cero y ya tenía una diez repartidas por el colchón blanco. Todas de diferentes colores que se veían muy bonitas entre sí.

Era extraño que fuera tan bueno haciendo estrellas pero absolutamente malo en todo lo que se refiere con dibujo.

Sujetó una estrella en la palma de su mano y la observó.

Oikawa terminó otra y se preparó para cortar una nueva tira de papel.

—Voy a viajar a Miyagi —soltó de pronto, dejando la estrella de manera ordenada junto a las demás que formaban una línea casi recta. El colchón se movió nuevamente debajo de ellos y las figuras se movieron. Se dio la pereza de volver a ordenarlas todas por color.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Oikawa, completamente confundido por el tema tan extraño.

Hajime se encogió de hombros.

—Eso. Voy a viajar a Miyagi. Ya sabes, por las fiestas, estamos a poco y nada de salir de vacaciones, quiero pasar el año nuevo con mi familia. Eso es todo. No los he visto en un año y además no estaría mal cambiar de aire, ya sabes que no tenemos siempre la oportunidad de volver —respondió en voz baja y calmada. Lo miró intentando transmitirle un mensaje que Tooru por alguna razón no podía descifrar así que ambos se quedaron en silencio casi absoluto hasta que Oikawa ladeó el rostro, confundido. Hajime suspiró—: ¿Tú no vuelves?

—Eh, pues… —se removió en su lugar. Su tarea anterior casi olvidada.

Hajime lo observó fijamente con su mirada oscura, analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo e intentando encontrar alguna señal que estuviera fuera de él, aunque en cuenta propia podría decir que todas las cosas que últimamente Oikawa hacía eran algo fuera de sí mismo.

Oikawa carraspeó.

—No… no lo sé —murmuró al final dando una sonrisa floja.

Iwa-chan lo observó unos segundos más sin parpadear. Observó las estrellas a un lado, todavía agrupadas como una bonita comunidad colorida. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros como si dijera "No hay nada que hacer". Se levantó lentamente de la cama, siendo observado por su mejor amigo. Era extraño, por supuesto, normalmente Tooru era el primero en saltar para hacer la maleta cuando anunciaba que volvería a Miyagi. Podría tener veinte años pero seguía comportándose como un niño mimado que amaba volver a casa. Él fue quien tuvo que escuchar las quejas de Oikawa, los primeros días cuando llegaron a la ciudad, acerca de que deseaba la comida casera de mamá o uno de sus abrazos.

—Estás muy extraño —anunció mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar y haciendo que Oikawa no tuviera nada que responder, después de todo algo de razón debía tener. Lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro antes de salir completamente—: Dame una verdadera respuesta cuando seas nuevamente el Oikawa Tooru al que estoy acostumbrado.

Oikawa bufó.

—Ah, y trata de no entrar muy tarde. Si me despiertas mientras estoy durmiendo porque "quieres acomodarte bien" te pegare una patada y dormirás en el suelo. Invierno no es una estación para lavar cosas.

Con eso cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo con su infinidad de estrellas por hacer y Queen en la radio.

Todavía le quedaban novecientas ochenta y nueve estrellas.

**2.**

Tenía doce años, se encontraban en clase de orientación (la cual realmente no servía de mucho, simplemente su mayor idea era velar porque los estudiantes no se convirtieran en drogadictos o asesinos en serie). Como siempre ocupaba su asiento justo en medio del salón porque de esta manera su profesor estaba casi seguro de que podría controlar que pusiera atención en clases y anotara todo lo dicho. Kageyama, normalmente, era el blanco favorito de preguntas de todos los maestros. Estaba rodeado de compañeros inteligentes que eran siempre los primeros en levantar la mano para ir a la pizarra y a su izquierda tenía a una compañera muy bonita que se dejaba el cabello suelto (la verdad no le gustaba así, lo preferiría corto pero seguía viéndose bien). Según uno de sus compañeros él le gustaba a ella, pero no estaba muy seguro porque quizás podía ser una broma.

La chica en cuestión ni si quiera se daba vuelta para hablarle o lo miraba a los ojos cuando él iniciaba una conversación.

A él tal hecho le daba igual.

La clase en cuestión la llevaba una profesora por suerte más amable que la de inglés y quien era bastante joven. También tenía la clase de música y era asesora de dos clubs. Ese día se presentaba ante ellos con una sonrisa brillante en su perfecto rostro de elfo y un aura que daba la impresión que animales del bosque entrarían por la ventana mientras ella cantaba una melodía divina. Eso habría sido más divertido, seguramente, pero después de los saludos correspondientes y la toma de lista su profesora les había pedido a todos que abrieran sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea del día de hoy, la cual sería diferente a las seguidas charlas acerca de la vida saludable que normalmente tenían.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos hoy —dijo ella con su voz cantarina. Se dio vuelta para comenzar a escribir en la pizarra con letras bien distinguidas y ordenadas. Era un título enorme entre comillas que ocupaba casi toda la longitud e hizo que un murmullo general se presentara. Él, por su lado, simplemente pudo quedarse en su lugar, dubitativo. Ahí adelante rezaba "La persona que más admiro". La profesora se dio vuelta y les regaló una sonrisa—: Como dice aquí quiero que escriban acerca de esa persona que los motiva, puede ser cualquiera; algunos de sus padres, sus hermanos, un amigo, un conocido. Quienes ustedes quieran, no hay reglas, aunque preferiría que fuera una persona que ustedes conozcan en la vida real.

Risas generales.

—Ahora, comiencen. Luego me lo entregan.

Todos se lanzaron a escribir como balas. Kageyama en más de una ocasión había visto carreras de natación y ahora se imaginaba a todos sus compañeros como se hubieran lanzado de la rampa inicial para zambullirse en el agua (él ni si quiera sabía nadar, pero admiraba mucho a la gente que lo hacía de manera profesional). A diferencia de ellos se quedó estático en su lugar, observando la hoja en blanco y moviendo el lápiz sin saber qué hacer con él.

Se mordisqueó el labio mientras pensaba.

¿A quién él admiraba?

Un montón de personas pasó por su mente; armadores famosos, su mamá (era infantil, había hecho algo parecido cuando iba en el jardín de niños), deportistas famosos, su mamá…

Le dio jaqueca.

De pronto le vino una idea loca. Pasó por su mente y se quedó estancada unos segundos mientras consideraba si sería buena idea o no. Pensó en sus argumentos para elegir a tal persona y, para su sorpresa, encontró que tenía varios. Intentó imaginar a otra persona ubicando el lugar en su informe pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Realmente eran pocas veces en las cuales había llegado a sentir "admiración" por otro humano. Sus compañeros seguían escribiendo, tenían la mitad de la hoja, y él no sabía exactamente si poner o no lo que deseaba. Primero comenzó a escribir "A quién yo más admiro es…", lo dejó un momento en blanco mientras intentaba convencerse. La presión de saber que era el único en todo el salón que no estaba escribiendo hizo que sudara más de la cuenta.

Debía hacer la tarea o de lo contrario le podrían reprobar. No estaba seguro si en orientación podías salir reprobado pero Kageyama no desaprovecharía el momento de conseguir una nota fácil. Después de todo, sus calificaciones normales eran peor que horrorosas.

Se dijo que no tenía nada que perder.

_"Oikawa-san"_, completó al final mientras comenzaba a escribir todas sus razones para admirarlo.

**3.**

Ese día hacía frío. A pesar de encontrarse dentro de una oficina parecía que la calefacción no servía de mucho. Existía una sola estufa que se ubicaba en la esquina de la gran recepción (oficina, lo que fuera) y según lo que había escuchado la gente que ahí trabajaba se encontraba obligada a utilizar eso porque estaban arreglando la calefacción de todo el edificio. Él, por simple cortesía, asintió varias veces y decía unos cuantos "Sí" a cada cosa que soltaba la mujer en frente suyo. Ella parecía intentar por todos los medios mantener la compostura de su trabajo, pero incluso él podía fijarse en los ligeros temblores que sacudían su cuerpo junto con el hecho que sus labios estaban morados y tecleaba con una lentitud irritante.

Durante todo el proceso de papeleo se mantuvo de pie frente al escritorio, escuchando las voces de las demás secretarias hablando por teléfono o con otras personas, además de los teclados siendo presionados.

—Dicen que este invierno será de los más fríos —comentó la mujer para iniciar una conversación nueva. Mientras tanto miraba la pantalla de computador frente a ella y se podía reflejar el brillo en el lente de sus gafas. Kageyama la miró anonado mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta inteligente a eso (para él hablar del clima siempre era la forma más desesperada para iniciar una conversación), pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mujer volvió a hablar—: En Tokio tanto el verano como el invierno siempre se van a los extremos, dicen que los veranos aquí son de los más insoportables. Quizás caiga nieve, como el año pasado. Tú no eres de por acá, ¿verdad?

Tobio negó con la cabeza y luego reparó en que la mujer no lo estaba mirando. Carraspeó y se apresuró a decir:

—No, soy de Miyagi.

Esa frase la había soltado tantas veces que si estuviera mintiendo hasta él se convencería.

—Miyagi…, un bonito lugar. Muy calmado —siguió comentando la mujer y desvió su atención, sin dejar de teclear, para regalarle una sonrisa llena de arrugas que le entibió el corazón.

—Sí, lo es.

—Muy calmado. —Tobio asintió, de nuevo, ante la repetida afirmación—Debe ser muy diferente acá, ¿te has acostumbrado bien?

—Un poco, creo que justamente lo más difícil es el ruido —"y la gente en sí", completó para sus adentros. Existían un montón de cosas de las cuales no podría acostumbrarse de la ciudad. Quizás si hubiera ido a otra parte el cambio habría sido grande pero tampoco demasiado, en cambio había llegado directamente a la capital, punto central de su país. El solo hecho de tener tanta gente alrededor todos los días ya era un punto que consideraba impactante. El tomar el tren todos los días para llegar a los lugares que debía ir y un montón de cosas más que le daba jaqueca tan sólo pensar.

La mujer lo miró sobre sus gafas, analizándolo. Para ella, quien había visto ir y venir tanta gente, encontrarlo frente a su escritorio no era muy diferente de otras ocasiones pero esta vez sentía algo más distante en la persona. Era un chico bien parecido y bastante apuesto; grandes ojos azules, piel bronceada y cabello oscuro. Según lo que sus datos decían él venía a la universidad optando por una beca deportiva en especialización de volleyball. Sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas pero lo compensaba con sus buenas habilidades como armador. Para haber llegado a esa universidad con algo así no era de menos.

Volvió a su trabajo.

—Bueno, espero que te acostumbres, el invierno acá es muy frío así que encárgate de estar bien abrigado o cogerás un resfrío —fue su última recomendación antes de terminar de revisar todos sus papeles. Imprimió unas cuantas hojas y Kageyama se movió impaciente en su lugar. La mujer se quitó las gafas y le volvió a sonreír. Tenía unos ojos pardos muy llamativos. Tomó las hojas con cuidado para guardarlas en la carpeta que llevaba—. Entonces te veré el próximo año, Kageyama. Ten unas buenas fiestas.

—Gracias. Igualmente —musitó con un ligero bochorno.

Dándose vuelta en su lugar, Kageyama comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida y tan rápido se encontró frente a la puerta abrió para escaparse al pasillo de la universidad. Había estado pocas veces ahí, pero sentía que ya sabía el lugar de memoria, además ese había sido el mismo pasillo donde se encontró la última vez con Oikawa-san.

«Y quizás las cosas no terminaron tan bien», pensó arreglando la bufanda enrollada entorno a su cuello.

Diciembre comenzaba y le daba la sensación de haber olvidado de qué color era el cielo además de aquel gris que lo cubría todo.

Caminó por el pasillo esquivando a los demás alumnos e intentando pasar lo más desapercibido que podía. Guardó la carpeta en la mochila que había llevado exclusivamente para ese trámite. A mitad de camino estornudó y luego se divirtió contando los cuadros del suelo; blanco y negro, así sucesivamente. Durante unos cuantos segundos se encargó de solo pisar los de color blanco, porque era una tradición infantil que todos habían jugado alguna vez. A mitad de camino se detuvo, pensando que alguien podía estar observándolo.

Salió del edificio y un escalofrío lo removió mientras otro estornudo lo invadía. El frío pelaba el cuerpo. El viento era más fuerte y parecía que a pesar de todo el comienzo del mes estaba intentando presentarse con fuerza. Quizás la mujer de la oficina administrativa de la universidad tenía razón, este invierno sería crudo pero la verdad es que no creía estar ahí para vivirlo todo. Seguramente volvería para las festividades a Miyagi, ya que iría a pasarlo con su familia, después de todo no tenía nada qué hacer ahí o con quién festejarlo. Su tío trabajaba mucho y de todas maneras no eran tan unidos. Lo mejor sería volver a casa antes de la fecha límite.

Con los hombros decaídos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de los terrenos de la universidad.

Por alguna razón pensar en eso le deprimía ligeramente, aunque debería ser todo lo contrario. Lo único que le mosqueaba era el hecho de pensar que "no tenía nada que hacer ahí". En ese pensamiento recaía todo su problema. Era cierto, pero no significaba que dolía menos.

«Oikawa-san…», pensó con vagancia ocultando la mitad del rostro en la lana de la bufanda. Se sentía humedecida por culpa de su respiración, pero prefería eso a generarse una pulmonía. Oikawa-san era un idiota y él mismo también, ¿cómo podía si quiera imaginar que ambos podrían pasar alguna festividad juntos? Era ridículo, aunque soñar era gratis y admitía que se escuchaba bonito algo así. Quizás ni si quiera como una pareja o amigos, simplemente como dos personas que intentaban llevarse bien el uno con el otro. Podrían tomar chocolate caliente o ver un partido de volley, daba igual, el punto es que cualquier cosa se escuchaba ideal si estaba junto a su sempai.

«Estoy actuando como una colegiala enamorada», se regañó mentalmente. Estaba molesto consigo por caer ante aquellos deseos estúpidos, pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

—¿Kageyama?

Atolondrado, volteó en dirección a la voz que se sentía ligeramente familiar pero no podía reconocerla del todo. Cuando miró hacia la derecha se encontró con una mirada que nunca podría olvidar.

Un montón de recuerdos acerca de sus años en Daiichi lo invadieron junto con otro ataque de nostalgia. De todos sus sempais, junto a Oikawa-san, él era la segunda persona que más admiraba de su equipo. Siempre le había parecido fascinante la manera en que mantenía el control sobre las cosas, sin perder la calma, y lo genial que era en todos los deportes. Recordaba haberlo visto en el festival escolar, Iwaizumi-san se inscribió en todas las competencias deportivas y ganó primer lugar en cada una de ellas. Fue increíble. Para él fue imposible ocultar su admiración hacia ese gran descubrimiento pero al mismo tiempo recordaba el día que se enfrentaron por última vez, cuando miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con que todo el equipo le golpeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo. Aobajōsai apoyaba a su _as_, porque era normal que cuando un equipo perdía quien llevaba tal título se sintiera directamente culpable. Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo había visto quebrarse, Iwaizumi-san era humano, pero eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un momento muy incómodo para él.

Observar como alguien que admiras se rompe frente a ti siempre es chocante y lo mismo podía decir con Oikawa-san.

—Iwaizumi-san —saludó dándose vuelta completamente para observarlo. Era unos diez centímetros más alto que él, pero la presencia de su sempai no podía ser ignorada. Él era la clase de gente que no necesitaba altura para hacerse respetar, solo bastaba con que se quedara de pie frente a ti—. Buenas.

—Buenas —respondió él con una sonrisa amable. Seguramente no era normal pensar eso pero no era un secreto (cuando todos iban al mismo club entre los de primer año se comentaba siempre) que Iwaizumi-san tenía un atractivo difícil de pasar por alto, aunque pocas veces podía ser admirado porque siempre tenía el ceño fruncido por culpa de Oikawa-san, quien lograba romper la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El mayor iba vestido con un abrigo grueso y unos jeans oscuros además de unos botines. A diferencia de él, Iwaizumi-san no tenía una bufanda y Kageyama se preguntó cómo es que no se congelaba ahí mismo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es una sorpresa encontrarte, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal Tokio?

Kageyama, poco acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad (además de Bokuto-san e incluso Kuroo-san, quienes eran muy extraños), no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tanta pregunta dirigida a él y sobre su estado anímico. Se movió en su lugar e hizo un intento de sonrisa que no salió muy bien así que dejo de intentar y mantuvo el rostro sereno.

—Haciendo trámites —respondió con simpleza mientras con la barbilla apuntaba en dirección a la facultad central. Carraspeó en su lugar—. He estado bien, ¿y tú, Iwaizumi-san? Sí que es una sorpresa encontrarte.

—Nada, entregando trabajos y dando vueltas —respondió nuevamente con ese tono cálido de amabilidad.

Kageyama no pudo evitar encontrarse sonriendo también y era extraño, normalmente él no sonreía, de hecho podía categorizarse como _mueca amable,_ pero Iwaizumi-san tenía el suficiente tacto para no decir nada al respecto, como otras personas. Hablaron un poco más de trivialidades; intercambiaron datos que realmente no interesaban, hablaron del clima, recuerdos pasados y ambos dieron lo mejor para no soltar el nombre de Oikawa en la conversación. A Hajime le salió muy bien pero para Tobio fue más complicado, después de todo se encontraba con el mejor amigo de la persona que le gustaba y tenía la sensación de que cosa que dijera podría restar o sumar puntos. Por suerte su sempai no era una persona chismosa, pero según los pocos programas basura que alguna vez había visto en el cable era muy normal que si en una relación la mejor amiga (era más común) tuviera manía con el novio o chico que intentaba ligar a la protagonista normalmente le hacía la vida imposible e incluso podía convencerlo de que lo rechazara todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Sonaba ridículo si lo pensaba en una persona tan seria y madura como su sempai, pero nunca se podía estar muy seguro.

Cuando estudiaba en Daiichi no era sorpresa darse cuenta que la persona mayor influencia de Oikawa-san era su mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi-san le preguntó unos cuantas cosas más acerca de cómo se sentía en la ciudad (parecía que había respondido esa pregunta toda la semana), y él le contestó de la mejor manera posible. Mientras conversaban acerca de eso comenzaron a caminar a paso lento y cuando se encontraron en la calle, fuera de la universidad, Iwaizumi-san le preguntó hacia dónde iba ahora. Él le respondió que tenía que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas al supermercado.

Hajime no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y volvió a sonreírle de esa manera tan suya. Cuando él sonreía, pocas veces ocurría, sus ojos se achicaban ligeramente y unas pequeñas arrugas que no se veían mal se formaban en las esquinas. Cuando daba esa sonrisa natural se veía más joven, tenía la edad que tenía; veinte años y no más. A pesar de todo su sempai podía entrar perfectamente en la categoría de "hombre apuesto" o "Bien parecido", pero el problema caía que nunca se podía lucir bien porque tenía de mejor amigo a un sujeto como Oikawa-san y toda la atención siempre caía en él. Iwaizumi-san era dejado de lado pero cierto es que esto no parecía molestarle.

Sin dejar de sonreír le comentó:

—Yo también, ¿vamos juntos? Hay un lugar cerca por aquí —diciendo eso señaló con su pulgar en una dirección que quedaba a sus espaldas. Era calle abajo y como Kageyama todavía no se ubicaba demasiado bien, ya que normalmente iba al mini-market que quedaba cerca del departamento de su tío, no pudo negarse. Se encogió de hombros y dijo que no había problema—. Bueno, entonces vamos.

Le dio un empujón amistoso en el brazo y Kageyama se sintió cálido.

Iwaizumi-san era una persona cálida.

Ya comprendía por qué Oikawa-san siempre estaba cerca de él o eran mejores amigos. Lo cierto es que eran perfectamente compatibles. Con una persona como él al lado nadie podía perder la cabeza y seguramente funcionaba como un cable a tierra más veces de las que se quisieran contar.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿nunca vuelves a Miyagi? —preguntó después de haber recorrido dos calles en completo silencio.

Las personas que los rodeaban hablaban por sus teléfonos o conversaban entre ellos, pero normalmente el ruido se generaba por culpa del motor de los autos y los pasos del gentío, pero nada más. Era extraño. La ciudad tenía voz propia.

—Sí, para las fiestas importantes. Cuando sean las próximas vacaciones iré de vuelta —respondió con simpleza esquivando con habilidad a las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario. A Kageyama eso le costaba un poco más, pero por suerte, ser más alto de la media normal era una ventaja—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. No te había visto antes.

—Normalmente me quedaba en casa. Cuando uno está mucho tiempo lejos siente nostalgia por otras cosas. No te dan ganas de salir pero sí de quedarte en casa todo el día y no hacer nada. Aunque salía con mis amigos.

—Ah.

Kageyama quería preguntar si Oikawa-san entraba en esa categoría de amigos, porque si era así significaba que él también volvía a Miyagi para esas fechas pero igual que Iwaizumi-san nunca se lo había topado.

Sobre aquello no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Aquí es —comentó su sempai mientras lo desviaba hacia una tienda que abrió sus puertas cuando se encontraban a medio metro de distancia. Era un mini-market ligeramente más grande al cual normalmente iba. Tenía una melodía tranquila y adentro estaba tibio. Unas cuantas personas caminaban por los pasillos buscando cosas y echándolos a canastos que poco a poco se llenaban. Habían unas chicas de escuela media viendo maquillaje a mitad de precio y unos chicos en la sección de revistas. Una pareja de ancianos caminaba del brazo.

Sintió celos de ellos sin ninguna razón en específico, o quizás era nostalgia. Sus abuelos habían muerto cuando era muy joven pero recordaba que su abuela lo iba a dejar a sus clases de volley cuando era un niño y lo esperaba hasta que salían, luego caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano y ella le compraba algo para comer. Su abuelo, en cambio, siempre le pedía que le mostrara lo nuevo que había aprendido y se reía cuando la pelota lo golpeaba en la cara.

Quizás sus funerales fueron las únicas veces en que reamente lloró.

—¿Te importa si paso por unos cuantos pasillos? —la voz de Iwaizumi-san lo sacó de su ensoñación. Él ya tenía un canasto entre sus manos y lo observaba hacia arriba—Tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan en el departamento. ¿Qué tienes que comprar tú?

—No mucho, pero puedo acompañarte, no me molesta.

—Vale.

Siguió a Iwaizumi-san por los pasillos como un perrito. Él colocó en su canasto pañuelos (muchos), un detergente en bolsa que seguramente tenía para tres utilidades cuanto máximo, dos cepillos de dientes, dulces, café, remedios, vitaminas que solía tomar cuando era niño, _maruchan´s _y muchas sopas instantáneas que pones en agua, luego en el microondas y están listas.

En lo personal no le gustan las sopas instantáneas, pero normalmente las consume porque no sabe cocinar.

Por su lado él compró un poco de champú, barras energéticas, Gatorede y también un maruchan.

—¿Sólo comes eso? —preguntó de pronto Iwaizumi-san, señalando con la barbilla sus brazos porque no se había molestado en buscar un canasto. Se encontraban frente a la sección de pañuelos y su sempai parecía debatirse si comprar los que venían en caja o en bolsa (lo cual tenía una sub-rama acerca de si comprar los con olor a lavanda, vainilla o simplemente tenían dibujos de Looney Tunes), pero al final sacó los de menta.

—Normalmente —murmuró Kageyama con sorpresa.

Su sempai era muy observador.

—Deberías comer mejor, sigues en desarrollo —diciendo eso arrugó la nariz como si lo reprochara, pero su voz salió muy diferente a como normalmente le hablaba a Oikawa-san, a diferencia de él cuando las palabras iban dirigidas a su persona sentía que era genuina preocupación—. Puedes enfermar. Invierno es una temporada fría.

«Todo el mundo dice lo mismo», pensó recordando a la señora que lo había atendido en la universidad e incluso a su tío.

—Si…

Se encaminaron a pagar.

En la caja estaba una señora de avanzada edad, quien saludó con una sonrisa a Iwaizumi-san y llamándolo por su nombre, junto a ella tenía a la vista en una vitrina unas cuantas comidas calientes y encima vendía cigarros. Kageyama no fumaba y seguramente nunca lo haría, pero se distrajo leyendo los anuncios acerca de "Tabaco mata pulmones" y las imagines sobre diferentes tipos de cáncer bien avanzados. Él pagó antes, así que se puso a un costado esperando a su sempai.

Iwaizumi-san compró, además de todas sus cosas, cuatro nikuman (tres de curry y uno de judías verdes) junto con pan de leche. La señora se los pasó en una bolsa mientras todavía echaban vapor y cuando iban saliendo le entregó uno de los bollos calientes de curry a él.

Se quedó a cuadros.

—Ten. Te estoy invitando, no pongas esa cara —bromeó Hajime todavía estirando el brazo en su dirección. El bollo lo tenía sujeto por una servilleta.

—Pero…

—Anda, que invito, esto está caliente y me estoy quemando la yema de los dedos.

Kageyama soltó un agradecimiento más alto de lo que esperaba y le dio una probada al nikuman. Sabía ligeramente distinto al que vendían en Miyagi, el que comían en la tienda del entrenador Ukai, pero le dio nostalgia pensar en eso y realmente después le supo bastante bien. Su cuerpo se calentó por dentro mientras comía y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras tanto Iwaizumi-san también comió uno, mientras que en los brazos colgaban las bolsas de compras pero él las llevaba como si no pesaran nada. Comieron en silencio frente a la tienda y Kageyama no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de los dos nikuman restantes y el pan de leche que había comprado. Por alguna razón se encontró preguntándose cómo sería vivir con su sempai, porque Iwaizumi-san se veía una persona muy responsable y no necesitaba ser bueno en matemáticas (que no lo era) para sumar uno más uno. Era evidente que la mayoría de cosas que había comprado no eran para él. En su vida había visto a su sempai enfermo o con un ligero resfrío.

—Tengo defensas de acero.

—¡Iwa-chan nunca se resfría!

—Defensas de acero —repetía dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Eso comentaba en Daiichi con los demás miembros del equipo. En esos años Kageyama, mientras recogía los balones dispersos por el gimnasio, escuchaba a escondidas las conversaciones de los mayores y observaba de manera atenta a Oikawa-san. Él en varias ocasiones había llegado con la voz ronca y una tos perruna de temer.

—Kageyama —le llamó nuevamente y otra vez la voz de su sempai lo trajo a la realidad. Cuando lo volvió a ver se dio cuenta que ya se había comido su bollo (¿cuándo? No tenía idea. Él ni si quiera llevaba la mitad) y lo observaba con seriedad, pero no una mala sino simplemente _serio_—. La verdad es que necesito hablar algo contigo.

Tragó un poco de nikuman. La comida resbaló por su garganta hasta llenar su estómago.

Se quedó en su lugar y el vaho escapó de sus labios.

—Es importante.

**4.**

En la soledad de su departamento helado, Oikawa estornudó y volvió a temblar. Sorbió por la nariz al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo para alcanzar un pañuelo pero tarde se dio cuenta que se le habían acabado. Volvió a estornudar. Intentó taparse lo que mejor pudo con la manta que tenía. Se encontraba en su cama, bajo el cubrecama y las sábanas, además de la famosa manta en su espalda. El computador lo tenía sobre las piernas. A pesar de todo eso no podía dejar de sentir el frío en la médula de sus huesos y en todo su cuerpo de manera general. No podía dejar de pensar por qué tenían que ser tan pobres para no poder costearse utilizar la estufa que venía equipada en el departamento, pero evidentemente ninguno podía pagarlo. Iwa-chan tampoco se encontraba así que no podía usarlo de calentador humano.

No estaba muy seguro pero tenía la sensación de que ese, hasta ahora, era el día más frío de todos.

Volvió a estornudar.

—Alguien debe estar hablando de mí… —susurró con los dientes apretados en un intento vago para que dejaran de chocar los unos con los otros. Frente a él se encontraba su página de Word abierta de manera descuidada en su ensayo de literatura, nada difícil en comparación con el último que tuvo que hacer. Tenía el título (gran avance) y era algo que manejaba, en la primera página rezaba en grande **"VIDA EN EL ESPACIO", **luego pensó que eso se escuchaba mucho como una película de ciencia ficción pero no tenía a qué cambiarlo así que lo dejó así.

Bostezó mientras leía información de páginas y la recopilaba. Tronó los dedos (le dolieron los nudillos haciendo eso) para prepararse y comenzar a escribir la introducción.

Esperaba que Hajime volviera pronto con las sopas que había ido a comprar.

**5.**

—Ah.

—Buenas.

Fue su primer intercambio de palabras desde la última vez que se habían visto en el salón de francés, cuando Oikawa después de quebrarse lo había empujado tan fuerte que logró caer sobre su espalda y ganarse un moretón tan grande como Alaska (todavía lo tenía. Bonito. Didáctico. Una masa de colores que se expandía como el petróleo después de un derrame. Azul oscuro, ahora morado fundido con verde y amarillo. Una galaxia), él había abandonado la sala lanzándole una mirada que se delataba entre el nerviosismo y el supuesto odio inicial. Por su lado, él no se había tragado esa clase de mirada, pero sí le dolió el golpe y le tomó unos cinco minutos alcanzarlo a mitad de camino solo para escuchar cómo se despedía y desaparecía tan rápido por la ciudad que no pudo hacer nada.

De eso era casi una semana atrás.

Ahora era diferente.

Por dentro Tooru se había estado sintiendo eufórico desde que salió de Starbucks y se encontró con que su mundo había sido cubierto con un manto blanco. Aquel que le trajo una serie de _flashbacks _con sabor a dulce. Tuvo recuerdos, quizás unos quince años atrás, en que corría a la casa siguiente a la suya, preguntaba por Iwa-chan con la ropa a medio poner y con emoción le exclamaba que _debían salir ahora mismo_. Le traía el sabor del chocolate caliente de su mamá, los dulces que comían, las galletas. Le daba la sensación de estar nuevamente cubierto por el fuerte de almohadas y mantas esponjosas que construían en la habitación del otro y los secretos-no-tan-secretos que se compartían. Del mismo modo le hacía recordar lágrimas, resultado del dolor de sus dedos quemados por culpa de la nieve pero también las manos, en ese entonces suaves y como siempre cálidas, de su mejor amigo, quien también le hacía muecas feas para hacerlo reír.

Aunque el parque Ueno era más famoso durante el Hanami, eso no le quitaba la belleza que traía la temporada contraria.

Estaba más vacío de lo acostumbrado pero, a pesar de todo, Tooru había tenido el capricho de ir a visitarlo antes de volver al departamento. Todo eso porque deseaba admirar cómo se veía un parque como ese (con tanta agua y árboles de cerezo) en la primera nevada del año. Era emocionante. Se sentía como un niño. Nunca veía el clima y ahora lo agradecía porque, de haberlo hecho, le habría quitado emoción al asomarse por la ventana y darse cuenta que del cielo caían los ligeros copos de nieve que deslumbraron a las personas. Era increíble lo rápido que un ambiente podía cambiar por culpa de algo que debía ser tan sencillo. El blanco cubría el gris de las calles y al mismo tiempo espantaba a los ciudadanos. Nadie deseaba estar fuera realmente, de todas formas hacía frío y quedarse con esas temperaturas era una invitación directa a una pulmonía.

Tooru ya estaba resfriado, así que más daba ya otra cosa.

«No creí que me encontraría con Tobio-chan», pensó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y la bufanda enrollada al cuello. Frente a él su kohai se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, y de hecho se habían visto por una serie de coincidencias que quizás podrían apodar como destino. En el momento en que pasaba cerca de esa banca, antes de poder distinguirlo, Tobio-chan alzó la mirada de su móvil arcaico y sus ojos se encontraron. Se quedaron pasmados unos minutos, sin palabras, simplemente pensando quién haría el primer movimiento pero al final sus intentos de saludos salieron al mismo tiempo y no fueron las mejores.

Pasó una mano por su cabeza pero al instante recordó que no podía desordenar su peinado porque se había colocado un gorro antes de salir. Por lo menos las orejas las tenía abrigadas. Se sintió estúpido por un segundo y terminó rascándose la mejilla fría. Le dolió un poco y ahogó el ataque de tos durante unos segundos.

Tobio-chan lo seguía observando.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó de la nada. No tenía nada más que decir y tampoco tenía ganas de caminar más lejos. Se hallaba cansado, no sabía de qué, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era mantener su imagen de siempre.

_"Te quiero, Oikawa-san",_ susurró una voz en su mente y él estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Sintió una ligera empatía hacia la chica que había dejado en la friendzone a Iwa-chan, pero ahora que lo pensaba él nunca había puesto esa clase de límites con Tobio-chan. ¿Eran amigos? No. ¿Eran compañeros? Tampoco, por suerte dejaron de serlo hace años. ¿Eran rivales? No lo creía ni por asomo. Eran simplemente lo que eran.

Oikawa Tooru y Kageyama Tobio.

Con eso bastaba, por ahora.

—Venía de comprar —respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros también. Tenía una bufanda lila enrollada al cuello y resaltaba mucho el color de sus ojos. Las mejillas y punta de su nariz estaban enrojecidas, pero además del abrigo no tenía nada más. No utilizaba gorro o guantes y el pensamiento de que quizás se le partirían las manos inundó su mente—. Mi tío… eh, le faltaba algo en el departamento y me he ofrecido a salir —completó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Y has pasado acá? —la pregunta iba inundada de sarcasmo pero podía decir que en ese momento no lo hizo a propósito, tan solo le salió natural. Carraspeó y miró hacia el lado. Una pareja iba tomada de la mano y pensó en lo terriblemente cursi que se veía algo así. Las parejas en días como esos no salían, se quedaban en casa y compartían el calor del otro mientras se murmuraban estupideces empalagosas al oído. Al menos eso había hecho él con su novia que le duró hasta la temporada de invierno y cierto era que le parecía romántico. Hasta que rompió con él y se encerró en su habitación casi una semana; bajó tres kilos. Hajime lo pateó en la espalda y le dio un cabezazo que lo dejó sangrando tanto del labio como de la nariz—¿Tu tío? —preguntó de manera baja. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y se imaginó acurrucado en el living del departamento viendo la tele barata, las películas de segunda que pasaban. Sería temporada de navidad así que seguramente todos los canales pasarían programas de esa temática y él se daría maratones eternos de _Mi pobre angelito, Santa Clausula, El expreso polar, El Grinch, Jack Frost, Una navidad con Mickey _y _Love Actually. _

Lo cierto es que la última no la pasaban a menudo por los canales nacionales y como no tenían para pagar un cable decente no podían hacer nada, pero era de sus favoritas. Si quería verla tendría que arrendarla y ver un film de esa temática mientras estás con tu mejor amigo (o en el peor de los casos solo, porque, ¡quién sabe! Quizás Iwa-chan pasara por primera vez una navidad disque decente con la Chica-ronchas-chan) era muy deprimente. Te hacía pensar más en lo verdaderamente solo que te encuentras. La soltería para alguien como él, que siempre tiene chicas alrededor, es algo terrible e incluso mal visto.

—Me estoy quedando con él mientras termino los trámites, pero seguramente pronto vuelva —murmuró lo último y se volvió a encoger de hombros. Seguramente la duda fue muy evidente en sus ojos porque Tobio terminó agregando—: Solo he venido a ver el tema de la beca deportiva pero debo volver a Miyagi, después de todo, todavía no cierro año escolar.

—Ah.

¿Qué más podía decir?

En el fondo se encontraba decepcionado, era cierto, quizás porque creía que Tobio-chan se quedaría ahí más tiempo o tal vez porque no podía creer que realmente viniera a Tokio también. Era obvio. Ponía muy en duda que pudiera ingresar a una buena universidad por sus simples logros académicos y en la capital se concentraban las mejores universidad que, además, le podían ofrecer una beca para seguir jugando volley. No había por dónde perderse. Era más fácil que juntar peras con peras y manzanas con manzanas. De todas maneras no podía reconocer totalmente a qué se debía esa incomodidad en su pecho. Vería a ese niño el próximo año, en julio o junio, quizás en agosto o antes.

—Entonces pasaras navidad allá, supongo —comentó con jovialidad fingida. Tuvo que carraspear nuevamente porque la garganta se le secaba y le daba comezón. Hizo un cálculo mental acerca de cuándo, exactamente, debía tomar el remedio. Hajime le había dicho algo de cada ocho horas—. Con tu novia-chan, ¿no? Seguro no quieres dejarla sola en las fiestas, sería muy triste que pasara sola navidad —ladeó la cabeza como un tonto, achicando los ojos en una mirada afilada que podía atravesar paredes o cráneos.

«Oikawa, eres cruel», le habría dicho su mejor amigo. Y por alguna razón no le dio risa ese pensamiento, mas si lástima por sí mismo.

—No. La verdad es que no.

En las palabas de Tobio solo había lugar para la seriedad.

—No tengo novia —agregó con tono tajante y no pudo evitar recordar el nombre por el cual lo bautizaron cuando él se había graduado. El mismo con el cual se lo volvieron a mencionar en su primer año en Aobajōsai; "El rey de la cancha". Un rey dictador que lo único que sabía era dar órdenes y ver por sí mismo. Su equipo no era nada. Él mantenía el control de todo.

La primera vez que escuchó de eso no se sorprendió. Él sabía que algo así llegaría tarde o temprano, y por eso mismo se alegraba de haber mantenido los límites desde el primer momento en que lo vio. A veces, cuando andaba de filosófico como los griegos antiguos, se encontraba preguntándose si parte de esa personalidad no habría surgido por su culpa. Luego pensaba que era imposible y se le pasaba.

—Qué mal.

—La verdad es que no.

—Hoy fue la primera nevada —cambió de tema tan rápido como respirar. Miró el cielo. Copos de nieve seguían cayendo y se derritieron contra su piel. Le dio un escalofrío. Estornudó. Le dio un ataque de tos. Pensó en el remedio y luego volvió a ver a Tobio-chan. Mantenía una expresión serena, las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante en la banca. La espalda encorvada como los adultos que han pasado por mucho en su vida—. Espero que tengamos una navidad blanca, ¡que emoción! Estoy ansiando verlo. Creo que sería todo más feliz si tuviéramos algo así. Sería como, ¡un milagro navideño!

—Quizás.

—¿Tobio-chan, no quieres que haya nieve? Que aburrido eres. Me sorprende que seas más joven que yo. Aburrido Tobio-chan —le sacó la lengua.

Kageyama parpadeó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se quedó a cuadros mientras se debatía entre indignarse o pasarlo por alto. Al final lo único que logró hacer fue responder de manera casi civilizada, pero su tono áspero podía ser distinguido en sus palabras:

—Da igual, de todos modos se va a derretir y para lo único que sirve es que no se puede practicar tranquilo. Se te congelan los dedos y duele. Si usas guantes no puedes golpear el balón como se debe y además te puedes resbalar por el suelo —farfulló con las mejillas hinchadas. Normalmente en esas fechas las prácticas eran canceladas. No era muy divertido—. Aunque hacer muñecos de nieve… se ve divertido —musitó al final, casi con vergüenza y evitando la mirada del mayor.

Ahora fue el turno de Tooru para asombrarse.

—Tobio-chan, ¡no me digas que nunca has hecho un muñeco de nieve! Que poca infancia, ¡dios! ¿Qué has hecho toda tu vida? —comenzó a decir con rapidez. Realmente no podía conocer a alguien que teniendo nieve cerca no hacía un muñeco, ¡si era la razón por la cual la mayoría de los niños esperaban la temporada!—Deberías hacer uno. No. Mejor aún. _Debes _hacer uno. Te estás perdiendo la mitad de tu vida.

—Quedara feo.

—Tonterías. Es más fácil que la tabla del uno.

—No creo conseguir tanta nieve.

—Solo buscas excusas.

Kageyama hizo una mueca pero a ojos de Tooru dio la impresión de un puchero infantil. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa escena y tuvo que cubrirse hasta la nariz con la bufanda, además de fingir un ataque de tos, para ocultar el sonrojo que seguramente adornó sus mejillas. Se sintió tonto, pero intentó desviar la atención contando los copos que había en su campo de visión.

—Podríamos hacer uno… juntos —murmuró Tobio en voz baja, sin dejar de ver a su extraño sempai.

Tooru dejó caer la bufanda y miró hacia el costado. Una pequeña sonrisa, idéntica a las que solo iban dirigidas a Iwaizumi-san, se comenzó a apoderar de sus labios y su corazón se aceleró por la emoción. Una sonrisa real por algo que él había dicho. Prácticamente lo había logrado sin darse cuenta.

A pesar de que no respondió de manera afirmativa o negativa, Tobio lo sintió como un logro y también como si hubiera hecho un gran avance.

«Un paso tras otro. Un paso tras otro», pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada hacia la pareja que seguía sujetada de la mano.

* * *

**N.A:**

Estoy ansiosa por la temporada de invierno. Todavía falta pero quiero que sea invierno (odio el verano). El otro día una amiga me recordó que yo había dicho, el año pasado, que hasta que una pareja que me gustaba no terminara junta yo no dejaría a ninguna de mis _ships _juntas en algún fic. Me reí.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana, espero (apoden eso a pruebas, pruebas y actividades de vida social).

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	12. X: Si el gato Cheshire te guía, no

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**X: Si el gato Cheshire te guía, no esperes llegar a donde quieras. **

**1.**

Había sido idea de sus _sempais_, fue en modo de broma después de que las lágrimas de despedida se hubieran secado en las mejillas de todos. En aquel momento se encontraban en el gimnasio de Karasuno pero lejos de practicar solo habían escuchado las palabras de despedida de su capitán, Daichi-san, mientras nombraba a su sucesor, Ennoshita-san. Era imposible no soltar aquellas lágrimas de emoción porque de todas maneras era triste pensar que no serían el mismo equipo, sus mayores se iban y la vida continuaba. Era aterrador, en cierto sentido, los de primero (como él) tendrían que acostumbrarse a que su nombre pronto estuviera acompañado por un "sempai" o "san".

De solo pensarlo a Kageyama le daba mareo.

Los mayores lo dijeron de manera suelta, una sugerencia nada seria, pero que Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-sempai se encargaron de aferrar con sus vidas para que se cumpliera.

Nadie ahí era mayor de edad, excepto los de tercero, pero no importaba. Quitando a Hinata (quien podría ser mezclado entre ellos) todos los de primero parecían ser mayores porque superar el uno ochenta de estatura tenía sus ventajas.

De esa forma terminaron en bar en Miyagi lo bastante grande para acogerlos a todos. Ingresaron en un grapo masa que causó ruido desde el primer momento y los miembros del primer equipo lograron ocupar fácilmente dos mesas continuas. El dueño del lugar les había preguntado la edad y fueron los mayores quienes sacaron los carnets para poner la cara por todos; "No se preocupe, somos mayores de edad, ¿ve?", además de que Asahi-san daba el aspecto de alguien en sus treinta y a pesar de su rostro de nerviosismo parecía que el dueño lo había visualizado de otra manera porque lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y preguntarles qué iban a beber.

Kageyama se sentaba en medio de Yamaguchi y Hinata, el segundo hablando muy emocionado con Nishinoya-sempai acerca de una historia poco interesante pero que él, narrándola, hacía que se escuchara chistosa.

—¡ROLLING THUUUNDER! —gritó de pronto su sempai golpeando su puño contra la mesa y haciendo que los objetos saltaran.

Suga-sempai le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Tanaka-san casi escupe la bebida alcohólica (Kageyama no tenía idea qué era, solo sabía que tenía un sabor horrible) de la risa, Asahi-san se puso más nervioso y el tonto de Hinata comenzó a gritar alabanzas casi religiosas con sus ojos brillando de pura emoción.

No estaba muy seguro si era por el ruido general del equipo al cual pertenecía o que se encontraba mareado de estar en un lugar tan pequeño con una mezcla de olores a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado, pero se tardó media hora en total para darse cuenta que no eran el único equipo despidiendo a sus respectivos miembros de tercero. Cierto era que no había prestado mayor atención cuando ingresaron al local porque no se sentía muy cómodo y, por eso, cuando lo único que podía hacer era escuchar con aburrimiento a los demás su mirada pasó a inspeccionar el lugar en donde estaba y se encontró con el perfil conocido de un ex compañero.

Era Kindaichi.

No lo podía creer.

Kageyama quedó a cuadros con la escena del chico sentado de manera diagonal hacia donde él estaba. Parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada porque, seguramente, podría estarse confundiendo pero haciendo eso lo único que logró fue darse cuenta que junto a él estaba Iwaizumi-san. Luego reconoció más miembros de Aobajōsai pero en ropas casuales (cosa extraña) y se encontró nervioso. Estaba tan pasmado que no podía articular ninguna sola palabra y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir observando. Tras varios minutos de estar mirando en esa dirección (inconscientemente buscaba a Oikawa-san), cuando el alivio se abría paso en su cerebro y cuerpo, pudo distinguir un cabello castaño claro ondulado que era imposible no reconocer. Aun así tuvo que parpadear más veces para limpiar la vista y volvió a enfocarlo. Estuvo observando su nuca durante varios segundos y cayó en cuenta que la razón por la cual le tomó tanto tiempo verlo fue por eso mismo, Oikawa-san se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda, así que él no lo había visto y seguramente no había visto a su grupo entrar. Podía reconocer la inconfundible manera que tenía de balancear las manos cuando hablaba y además la forma en que su espalda se sacudía cuando sucumbía ante una ligera risa.

Su boca se secó y tomó un poco del ron-cola que había pedido. Cierto era que no quería tomarlo, pero fue un impulso sacado de alguna parte de su cuerpo. El sabor era suave pero amargo al mismo tiempo y el hielo chocó contra su lengua para luego bajar por la garganta hasta el estómago. De puro milagro no se ahogó ahí mismo.

Sus sempais seguían haciendo ruido. Estaban contando una broma a costa de Tsukishima pero éste logró callarlos con una respuesta ácida y rápida que les devolvió la pelota. Al final todos se rieron de quienes habían iniciado la broma y su compañero rubio sonrió de esa manera tan suya que le sacaba de quicio.

No tardó mucho hasta que el ruido de sus mesas fue suficiente para acaparar la atención de Kindaichi.

—Chicos, yo… —comenzó a murmurar Ennoshita, sentado junto a Suga-sempai quien al mismo tiempo ocupaba lugar al lado del capitán retirado. Miraba su vaso y se hizo el silencio cuando comenzó a hablar porque casi murmuraba, así que todos se vieron en obligación de escucharlo.

El antiguo vice capitán colocó una mano en su hombro y le regaló una sonrisa suya, de esas tranquilizadoras y amables.

—No te pongas sentimental ahora. Estamos celebrando.

—¡Sí! ¡Ennoshita, no te nos pongas chulito porque has sido nombrado capitán!

—¡Eso! ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien como un equipo! No seas aguafiestas y sé un hombre.

Las palabras de Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-sempai eran como siempre, altaneras y gritonas, positivas en cualquier ámbito. Cierto era que aquello se consideraba un alivio porque si esos dos estuvieran deprimidos por la inminente partida y cambio seguramente todos estarían igual. Ellos también lo tenían difícil. En la posición de Kageyama, y todos los de primero, pasarían a segundo pero sus sempais estarían en tercer año. Poco les faltaba para asumir que ellos en unos meses más (todo pasa más rápido de lo que se debería) se encontrarían en la misma posición.

Tenían razón. Era una noche para celebrar.

Cuando Kageyama volvió a mirar en dirección a la mesa de Aobajōsai tanto Kindaichi como Iwaizumi-san (además de otros miembros), los miraban, pero la única persona que de pronto le interesaba notara su presencia ni siquiera hacía un ligero ademán para observarlo. Oikawa-san se mantenía quieto pero podía distinguir que su espalda estaba tensa.

Se removió en su lugar y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Estaba malísima.

—Los de primero, recuerden ir comiendo mientras beben —dijo Daichi con su aspecto de padre severo mientras empujaba en su dirección un plato con papas fritas que en forma de milagro seguían casi intactas. Lo que más repetía eran esas palabras y no podía dejar de observar con preocupación al flacucho de Hinata.

—Sí, a menos que quieran vomitar sus tripas —Nishinoya se rio de su propio chiste—¡Shoyo! ¡Come, hombre, que se te subirá el alcohol a la cabeza!

—A menos que quieras terminar borracho —comentó Tanaka con naturalidad.

Al instante Yuu le siguió la conversación mientras recordaban un suceso entre amigos (_bros, _como se decían). El más bajo sonrió a sus anchas, mostrando todos los dientes y una carcajada escapó de su garganta:

—Una sola vez me he emborrachado al punto de apagar el mundo y, en serio, es horrible. Nunca más. Es asquerosa la manera en que, aunque estés de pie, se te mueve todo. No, no. Fue horrible —se carcajeó todavía más y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hinata, insistiendo en que comiera más.

Kageyama dio otro sorbo.

Una corriente de aire perteneciente a las temporadas frías en que se encontraban golpeó su espalda. De pronto los del equipo contrario comenzaron a hablar tan alto que fue capaz de captar parte de su conversación:

—¡Ya sé! Mira, ahí va esa chica tan guapa —musitó en casi borrachera nivel tres uno de los compañeros de tercero de Oikawa-san. No podía distinguir del todo su semblante pero estaba inclinado en dirección al castaño y sus demás compañeros le daban golpes en el hombro para que se callara, a pesar de que en realidad aguantaban la risa como podían.

Kageyama ahora no podía dejar de creer la mala suerte que tenían. Justo cuando Karasuno estuviera despidiendo a los sempais a Seijo se le ocurriera exactamente lo mismo, y en el mismo lugar. Estaba bien que Miyagi no fuera tan grande pero tenía más locales además de ese. Solo debían utilizar un poco la imaginación, ¿acaso no tenían alguna casa para ir a celebrar?

No sabía cuándo o cómo pero de pronto Hinata ya estaba borracho y, nuevamente, no tenía idea de _cuándo _pero en el momento que lo volteó a verlo ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo (porque se encontraba haciendo un escándalo de temer y su voz chillona se escuchaba en un radio muy amplio) se encontró con la para nada grata sorpresa que estaba lloriqueando mientras hablaba por su teléfono. Se encontraba diciéndole a alguien varias veces "Te quiero" con esa voz rasposa que podía reconocer generada por culpa del abuso del alcohol. A su lado los demás hacían apuestas; Nishinoya-sempai estaba seguro que le hablaba a su mamá pero Tsukishima decía que no había salido en la pantalla el contacto con el nombre, era uno diferente, pero no alcanzó a leerlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —farfulló Oikawa-san, por primera vez desde que estaba ahí podía escuchar su voz.

—¡Ella! ¡Mira! —volvió a decir la misma persona.

Por inercia humana, Kageyama también miró y se encontró con una chica guapa curvilínea. Por alguna razón frunció el ceño al verla y darse cuenta que había acaparado la atención del mayor. Una sensación de molestia diferente a otras que había tenido se adueñó de su pecho. El vaso que tenía frente a él, con el hielo derretido dentro, fue apretado hasta dejar las yemas de sus dedos blancas y frías.

—¡Oh! Yo la conozco —dijo otro miembro de Aobajōsai, tan borracho como el primero. A su alrededor algunos le soltaron un "Shh" para que se callara pero no hizo mucho caso. Estaba mirando a Oikawa-san con esa clase de mirada entre compañeros que tenía el único fin de molestar al otro. Le dio hipo. Carraspeó. Parecía que deseaba hablar bajo pero el alcohol no se lo permitía y por suerte la chica solo había entrado y salido del lugar. Quizás si Kageyama no estuviera tan atento a su conversación no entendería nada.

Oikawa volteó el rostro con una sonrisa de agotamiento que alcanzó a distinguir cuando su perfil perfecto le quedó en la mira, pero al mismo tiempo se veía resignado. A sus ojos parecía que ya se había rendido ante lo inminente, o sea ser el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros.

—Por favor, que soy un caballero —farfulló hinchando el pecho de orgullo, su voz como siempre ególatra.

—¡Es la chica con la que Oikawa tuvo sexo por primera vez! —exclamó entre risas. Sus compañeros también rieron pero otros más sobrios lo golpearon en la nuca para que se controlara. Oikawa-san lo fulminó con la mirada, luego se enderezó en su lugar y respondió con un simple "Teníamos dieciséis años", pero solo logró aumentar las risas. Luego su sempai comenzó a decir que no deberían hablar de esa manera de una chica pero sus compañeros solo le argumentaron que seguramente ella siempre les comentaba a sus amigas acerca de su experiencia con él, así que daba igual. Al final lo único que el capitán de Seijo pudo decir (corroborado, por primera vez, por su mejor amigo) que bajaran la voz.

Kageyama abrió los ojos y la sensación de incomodidad se expandió hasta envenenar todo su cuerpo. La sangre se le heló en las venas y tuvo ganas de vomitar. El mundo dio la impresión de detenerse durante un segundo para luego volver a andar, más rápido y logrando marearlo. El local era muy pequeño para él y no había aire. Quería salir de ahí sin importar que se helara. Fue como el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en sus tímpanos mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras escuchadas. No había razón para sentirse molesto, no de esa manera, era peor que las muchas veces que Hinata o Tsukishima lograban sacarlo de quicio, o como si le hubieran hecho un punto mientras él se encontraba bloqueando. ¿Acaso le molestaba escuchar de… de (ni si quiera quería imaginarlo) la vida personal de su sempai? Si él sabía, todos sabían, ¡por Dios!, que Oikawa-san era popular, mucho para su propia salud. Conseguía novia rápido, siempre había una candidata dispuesta a tomar el papel y era muy ingenuo pensar que a sus dieciocho años continuara siendo virgen.

Aun así le irritaba, le daba vergüenza o simplemente le incomodaba escuchar algo de ese indemne.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad, dos años y medio, no podía dejar de compararlo con su propia experiencia que era equivalente a cero. Oikawa-san tuvo su novia a los dieciséis (su maldita propia edad) y ya había tenido su primera vez.

(¡Maldición! ¡No fue conmigo!)

«¿Qué?», su pensamiento se detuvo cuando una voz en su inconsciente pensó algo que él realmente no quería pensar.

Otra vez. Oikawa-san era un adulto y él seguía siendo un niño a sus ojos.

Entonces se levantó de su lugar usando una excusa tonta que realmente no importaba. Hinata seguía llorando con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y Nishinoya hacía competencias de beber con los demás miembros de segundo. Caminó por el local sintiendo que el mundo se movía y no supo en qué momento se encontró empujando la puerta que daba a los baños de segunda. Se miró frente al espejo y se encontró un aspecto horrible; sudado, con ojeras, despeinado y con simplemente apariencia de alguien enfermo. Nunca le había interesado su apariencia personal pero mirándose frente al espejo en el baño del primer lugar para mayores de edad que visitaba en su vida, se sintió horrible, como si no tuviera la oportunidad de estar con la persona que quería estar.

(Yo quiero estar con él.)

«Detente, idiota». Abrió el grifo de agua helada que salió más fría de lo esperado y se empapó la cara. No tenía con qué secarse así que se vio en obligación de utilizar la manga de su chaqueta de Karasuno, la cual tenía un aroma a alcohol y cigarro además de sudor. Era asqueroso. Le dieron nauseas. Pensó en la chica curvilínea tan bonita que había tenido la suerte de tener la primera vez de un sujeto como Oikawa Tooru (en serio, quizás ella realmente no se daba cuenta la suerte que tenía para poder llevar tal título pegado al pecho) y tuvo más nauseas. La cabeza le martilleó y creyó que vomitaría en el momento que el sabor amargo de la bilis se sintió en su garganta.

Se mojó de nuevo el rostro. El mundo se movía o quizás él se hallaba demasiado quieto.

No sintió cuando la puerta se abrió pero sí la voz de su sempai golpeando sus tímpanos y haciendo que levantara ligeramente la mirada. Pudo distinguir sus jeans y las _converse _blanco sucio que utilizaba. Vestía un jersey y distinguió también una camisa verde. Se veía bien, malditamente bien, como la clase de modelo que salía en las revistas de moda junto a las de deportes que él compraba en la tienda del entrenador Ukai. Él ahí tan perfecto y diferente a sí mismo, siempre con una apariencia de tranquilidad en su rostro y esa sonrisa que nadie le podía borrar.

—Ay, ay, mi querido Tobio-chan, ¿acaso no sabes caminar derecho? —preguntó con sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba la espalda en la puerta del baño.

Seguramente se refería a que había caminado en estilo zigzag hacia el baño. Kageyama ni si quiera buscó una razón lógica para que él estuviera ahí con él, simplemente recordaba a la chica y su pulso se disparaba.

Cerró la llave y se enderezó. El mundo seguía dando vueltas y ambos se miraron. Sorbió por la nariz y caminó un paso hacia él, luego Oikawa-san se encargó de acortar los metros entre ambos para volverlos centímetros. No supo cómo, ni cuándo pero de pronto se encontraba aferrando la manga de su jersey con demasiada fuerza y Oikawa-san tenía un brazo por su espalda como si lo sujetara de caerse.

Había un averno bajo sus pies y lo único a lo que aferrarse era su sempai.

(Quiero ser ella.)

—Eres de los que son débiles al alcohol.

(Quisiera ser ella.)

—No es buena idea que tu primera vez fuera en un lugar como este. Para algo así debería ser más privado.

El aguante en su espalda era más fuerte y él se sentía débil. Las piernas le temblaban y la lengua le sabía amargo por lo que había bebido. Por estar tan cerca el uno del otro podía distinguir las facciones de su sempai y se dio cuenta de lo realmente linda que era su barbilla. Le dieron ganas de repartir besos tontos por esa zona.

Algo fue lo que él dijo, pero no sabía qué era. Sus labios se movieron por sí solos y Oikawa-san se tensó durante un segundo. Luego la boca de él estaba sobre su propia frente, después bajo y de pronto sus narices chocaron la una con la otra con un toque suave que le generó cosquillas junto con un escalofrío gratificante. Le dolieron las piernas y las manos. Estaba aferrado a sus hombros de una manera muy dolorosa y daba todo de sí mismo para no caer contra el sueño. Ni si quiera cuando terminaba un partido se encontraba tan agotado como en ese segundo. Caería en cualquier momento.

Recordó a la chica y entonces se sintió capaz de todo.

«Déjame ser ella, al menos una vez, déjame ser ella, Oikawa-san», el pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras inhalaba la fragancia del mayor. Olía a alcohol y cigarro, pero estaba mezclado con otra esencia que solo podía pertenecer a él; su desodorante o perfume. Le gustaba. Imaginó unos labios embarrados de pintalabios color morado besando esa barbilla tan bonita y marcándola para siempre como suya. Esos mismos labios pintando un camino hasta los labios más finos de Oikawa-san y teniendo el derecho de morder sus orejas o la punta de su nariz. Ese cuello tan largo que parecía ciertamente infinito pero luego se perdía en el pecho bajo su ropa.

Le dio rabia. Se sintió enfermo.

Sus bocas se hallaban a centímetros y la respiración de Tooru chocaba contra sus mejillas y labios. Solo un empujón, tan solo uno y colisionarían como dos satélites. Aun así uno esperaba la señal del otro y esa noche Tobio se sentía valiente (o muy tonto). Lo quería. Quería marcarlo también. Quería conquistar una tierra ya conquistada pero sin importarle en lo absoluto que hubiera pertenecido a alguien más y, en el fondo, no le interesaba pensar que él mismo se estaba dejando ser conquistado. Después de todo, ¿si él lo quería con esa locura estúpida acaso estaba mal cumplir su propio deseo de volverse un adulto por él?

—Quiero ser ella… —susurró en voz baja, casi sin separar los labios y Tooru lo observó con esos ojos cafés tan comunes pero que para él siempre habían sido diferentes. Recordó esa vez que en Daiichi, lo vio practicando hasta tarde, el mismo día en que lo cambiaron por él en el partido de práctica y le chocó la mano como buenos compañeros que eran. Ese día cuando le preguntó por vez mil que le enseñara a sacar y él lo observó con esos ojos que podían ser la furia misma. Se sentían parecidos, pero el contexto diferente.

Ahora sentía que lo atravesarían por razones muy distintas.

Oikawa-san le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar y no pudo evitar reírse al verlo de esa manera.

—Déjame ser ella…

Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

—¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Tobio-chan?

—Déjame alcanzarte, aunque sea por una vez de manera justa. Sólo tú y yo. Nadie más. Déjame alcanzarte, Oikawa-san.

Entonces sin previo aviso tenía los labios de él sobre los suyos y el primer impacto le pareció frío. Hielo ardiente. Aferrarse a él se volvió algo de vida o muerte porque el averno se encontraba bajo sus pies todavía, amenazante y al mismo tiempo invitándolo a caer. Tooru lo hacía caer a él porque a pesar de tener el aspecto de un ángel distaba mucho de ser algo así. No lo llevaría arriba sino abajo, muy al fondo, él lo guiaría hacia ese lugar oscuro del cual no podría salir solo y lo amarraría con unas cadenas irrompibles. Por eso lo único que logró hacer fue aferrarse más a él, hasta que a ambos les doliera. El calor de su boca contra la suya era mucho. Se quemaba. Tomó aire y se volvieron a besar. En esa ocasión el beso tenía un ligero regusto a cerveza barata y a Oikawa-san. Se sintió mareado por tantas emociones y no supo qué hacer con sus propias manos. Se sentía torpe.

En aquel momento no podía verse igual a él o por lo menos fingir que lo era, ni si quiera imaginar que podía ser un poco superior. Era lento, tonto y no sabía qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, ¿qué paso debía dar a continuación? Le dolió en el orgullo, pero terminó aceptando tal hecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvieron besándose, quizás veinte minutos o tal vez cinco, no sabía, pero cuando se separaron lo bastante para verse las caras pudo notar que ninguno de los dos podría retroceder. En su caso él no pensaba dar un paso atrás. No era su forma de hacer las cosas, ya que estaba ahí pues no tenía más opción que seguir adelante. Lo había buscado y encontrado, ahora tendría que esforzarse por mantener la calma.

No sabía qué estaría pensando Oikawa-san y moría de ganas por saber, pero el sentimiento no duró mucho porque se desconcentró en otras cosas.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Él le susurró algo al oído y se encontró respondiéndole con una fiereza desconocida: "Mi casa. Mis padres no están". Para no levantar sospechas sobre irse juntos (aunque el suceso ya era demasiado obvio para quienes se encontraban sobrios) acordaron que primero saldría Oikawa utilizando la típica excusa de que estaba cansado y volvería a casa solo (Iwa-chan captaría el mensaje, podía contar con eso). Lo esperaría afuera. Entonces tres minutos después saldría Kageyama con otra tonta excusa.

Caminaron en un silencio casi absoluto. Sin tocarse y tampoco rozarse. El aire ya no se sentía tan frío, mas si húmedo. Todavía le hormigueaban los labios y casi podía sentir el cuerpo de Oikawa-san pegado al suyo. Era extraño pero ahora que tenía la experiencia de estar tan cerca a otra persona de manera física podía decir que era muy frío caminar solo.

Llegaron a su casa. Le tomó cinco minutos abrir la puerta porque su mano no dejaba de temblar, seguramente por el frío. Cuando entraron estaba oscuro y no se preocuparon de encender las luces, simplemente se concentraron en subir las escaleras sin caer y desvestirse rápidamente, pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, Oikawa-san era dulce, malditamente dulce. Le daba rabia. Aquellos pequeños roces en su piel lo único que generaba era un deseo de querer destruirlo y ser destruido.

La lluvia comenzó antes de que se acostara en la cama con Oikawa-san sobre él. Para ese momento ya no tenía nada de la cintura para arriba y sus pantalones estaban a punto de desaparecer. En ese momento se aferró a las sabanas para detener los temblores inconscientes de sus brazos y miraba el techo porque no podía aguantar la mirada que su compañero le daba. Si lo miraba se quemaría, así de simple, sería consumido por él. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y un ligero halo de luz proveniente de la calle era suficiente iluminación para que pudieran moverse.

Se sintió más torpe que antes, durante todo el proceso sin saber qué hacer y Oikawa-san tuvo que guiarlo. Le susurraba al oído y, extrañamente, logró tranquilizarlo un poco. No se sentía mal por estar ahí con él (ni si quiera _imaginó _que estaba mal, lo que dirían sus padres si se enteraran o que era su _sempai _y no una chica, como es lo normal), sino simplemente expectante a lo que quería y de pronto se encontraba deseando con tanta intensidad.

Después de lo que se sintió años Oikawa-san volvía a estar encima. Ambos desnudos. Pudo observar su amplio pecho y su plano abdomen, ligeramente marcado por toda una vida de deporte. Los músculos de sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo se tensaban por la fuerza de tener que soportar su peso.

Su propia mirada iba más abajo en la anotomía de él sin que quisiera realmente mirar, pero observaba y después desviaba los ojos por culpa de la vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué estar avergonzado. Yo no tengo nada que tú no hayas visto antes, Tobio-chan —murmuró Oikawa con una voz divertida pero cariñosa, todo al mismo tiempo. Soportó su peso con un solo brazo y tomando la mano de Kageyama lo terminó por guiar para que lo tocara también.

La vergüenza se le esfumó tan rápido que podía ser cómico.

El resto era historia.

**2.**

"Besarte.

De eso se trataba.

De sal.

De heridas.

De cicatrizar con tu saliva.

De enjugar las cicatrices con tu mar.

Con tus idas y caídas.

Con mí _quédate._

Con tu _vuelve y no muy tarde._

Con _antipromesas de mañana._

De eso se trataba,

De prometernos la vida en lo que dura una calada.

O prometernos la calada, qué más da.

Porque para qué la vida si no es contigo.

Porque para qué fumar si no es de ti."

**Corazón desastre, Mónica Gae.**

**3.**

—Entonces, ¿tú qué crees?

—¿Qué quieres que crea? Esto está muy difícil, no sé qué hacer ahora. Jodidas materias y tener que pasar por medicina general, estaré estudiando toda mi vida-

—Tonto, no hablo de tu tarea, sino de lo otro.

Hubo un silencio durante un segundo. Mientras tanto observaba la expresión de concentración de su compañero. Le tardó casi un minuto completo caer en cuenta acerca de qué hablaba y entonces su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de comprensión. Le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente con la mano pero se detuvo porque sería muy molesto.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! Pues nada, que son tontos los dos. En especial Oikawa-kun, ¿por qué? No me digas que ya estás pensando cosas.

Sonrió con tranquilidad y golpeó varias veces el cuaderno con la punta del lápiz. La biblioteca estaba silenciosa y ellos tenían que hablar susurrando. A su alrededor los grupos de estudio se concentraban en sus trabajos pues todos querían pasar sus exámenes lo mejor posible para tener unas buenas vacaciones.

—No estoy pensando en nada —musitó mientras se encogía de hombros—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preocuparme de una minoría como esa. No seas ridículo. Creí que me conocías.

—No sé por qué no te creo.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, como siempre hacía. Volvió a los estudios y el resto de la tarde de lo único que hablaron era cuánto odiaban los exámenes finales.

**4.**

Estornudó por tercera vez y se sonó la nariz. Con sospecha observó a Kuroo delante de él con esa sonrisa tan rara que tenía. Afuera estaba lloviendo y hacía un frío que pelaba pero por suerte dentro de la cafetería de la universidad (a la que nunca iba porque era muy cara y él debía ahorrar dinero) estaba lo suficientemente tibio para no quejarse. Su mesa la constituía, además de Kuroo, Iwa-chan (quien seguía intentando comprar alguna porquería) y supuestamente Boku-chan, pero él todavía no llegaba. También se encontraban compañeros de la carrera pero no es que hablara mucho con ellos. Ahora mismo solo se preocupaba de la persona que tenía al frente y lo observaba con aquel brillo extraño que siempre mantenía.

Oikawa nunca se sentía tan incómodo o alerta como cuando se encontraba frente a él.

—Pues a mí me cae bien —le había dicho Iwa-chan cuando le comentó lo que pensaba acerca del famoso ex-capitán de Nekoma.

—No hablo de eso —respondió él arrugando la nariz.

El problema que tenía con Kuroo es que siempre que lo tenía cerca se sentía observado y analizado. Oikawa estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien observaba a las personas pues, como armador, había adaptado la rutina de estudiar los oponentes para sacar mejores tácticas durante los juegos. Sentía que Tetsurou era otra cosa. Siempre tenía esa sonrisa pintada en los labios, la cual no podía descifrar. Sus ojos eran medios caídos pero muy atentos para su gusto. Tenía toda la facha de un chico problemático.

Revolvió la lata de café entre sus manos.

—Hm, suena sospechoso, Kuroo-chan. No sé por qué. ¿Acaso no has pensado que los exámenes todavía no terminan? —musitó mientras se encogía de hombros. Observó a su acompañante y ladeó ligeramente el rostro.

Kuroo hizo un ademán con la mano como si le intentara quitar importancia al asunto.

—Detalles. Piénsalo como una forma de celebrar la entrega del informe de francés-

—Por mi lado yo todavía tengo uno de literatura —apuntó con rapidez y una sonrisa elocuente en el rostro.

—Será la próxima semana, Oikawa, no creo que te de problemas. Piénsalo como una manera de celebrar año nuevo entre amigos, dudo mucho que te quedes en Tokio para esas fechas, ¿no? —Apuntó con rapidez mientras alzaba una ceja—Volverás a Miyagi con tu familia. Supongo.

Tooru bebió un sorbo del café para hacer tiempo mientras buscaba una respuesta y evitó hacer una mueca por el sabor amargo. Intentó pensar en una buena excusa pero sentía que ya no tenía ninguna. Para empezar no comprendía por qué Kuroo estaba siendo tan insistente acerca del tema, pero no le daba buena espina. La última vez que fue a una actividad con él terminó encontrándose con una persona que no deseaba ver (le daba jaqueca, quizás todas sus penurias actuales eran culpa de ese gato tonto) y además lo vio en una escena que deseaba no haberle visto.

Todavía tenía pesadillas con eso. Era horrible. Posiblemente aquella imagen nunca saldría de su cabeza y lo peor es que Kuroo no parecía sentir ni un solo atisbo de vergüenza acerca del tema. Había pasado hace un tiempo pero no recordaba que estuviera exactamente borracho (al menos no como Boku-chan) así que era muy probable que se acordara perfectamente de la noche de fiesta en la fraternidad.

Parecía años de eso y solo había sido un mes, casi, quizás dos.

Oikawa todavía no sabía si volver o no a Miyagi, para ser exactos.

—Hm, quizás, pero es tu casa, Kuroo-chan. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que nosotros vayamos? —Iwa-chan también había sido invitado a la disque fiesta que estaba organizando, así que para no darse mucho protagonismo en un tema que no le interesaba utilizaba el general entre ambos. Apretó la lata entre el pulgar e índice—Deberías organizarlo cuando a ti te convenga.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy organizando cuando a mí me conviene? —la sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó con una gentileza escalofriante y sospechosa. Oikawa tuvo ganas de fruncir el ceño pero se aguantó. Su compañero miró hacia ambos lados como si vigilara que no viniera nadie y luego se acercó a él sobre la mesa—Te cuento un secreto, _nah_, no es tan secreto. Lo que pasa es que yo no estaré aquí para año nuevo. Creí que te lo había contado.

—¿No estarás en Tokio? —preguntó estupefacto. Eso sí lo había sorprendido—Y no, no me lo contaste.

—Entonces fue a Bokuto —musitó pensativo. Miró sobre su hombro buscando con la mirada a los faltantes y cuando se dio cuenta que seguían haciendo la eterna fila para la comida se volvió en su lugar con suspiros cansados. Estaba agotado y deseaba dormir. Estiró los músculos de la espalda y se removió en su silla—. No estaré acá. Me voy de viaje con mi mejor amigo. Con el enano justo vamos al mismo lugar así que, _tadah, _tendremos un lindo viaje de amistad. Al menos mientras tomamos el tren y después de vuelta.

Oikawa tomó otro sorbo de su bebida hasta que se acabó. Dejó la lata vacía sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ella. Le acható más los lados con los dedos.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

La sonrisa que le dio fue tan irónica que tuvo un mal presentimiento:

—A Miyagi.

«Nunca se sabe con este chico», pensó con un titubeo y agotamiento.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué dices?

Oikawa estaba a punto de responder pero entonces un brazo pasó por sobre los hombros de Kuroo desequilibrándolo en su lugar. Pudo ver como una figura ponía todo su peso contra su acompañante y vio en cámara lenta como ambos casi se caen al suelo. Una risa que podía compararse con una explosión fue suficiente para llamar la atención de varios estudiantes en un radio de cinco mesas. En todo el desastre se sintió agradecido de dejar de estar presionado por las preguntas del otro.

Todavía no comprendía por qué tanto insistía.

Hizo un puchero y luego a su lado pudo ver como una figura ocupaba la silla libre que había estado guardando. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que era Iwa-chan y por lo que podía ver había logrado comprar algo que no sabía qué era pero se veía bueno, podría robarle aunque sea un poco para saber qué tal el sabor.

Cuando su mejor amigo lo miró se encogió de hombros.

Kuroo peleaba para que Bokuto se sentara tranquilo a su lado. Se sobó el cuello y le pegó un ligero golpe en la nuca.

—¡Ya llegamos! —vociferó lo obvio al tiempo que se sentaba de manera desordenada en la silla junto a Kuroo. Dejó un paquete de lo que parecían unas galletas y sus ojos danzaron de un lado hacia otro mientras intentaba entender todo a su alrededor—¿De qué hablaban? ¿Algo interesante? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! Que yo también quiero participar —su mirada ahora estaba dirigida a Kuroo y al mismo tiempo comenzó a abrir con movimientos erráticos el paquete.

«Cuando Boku-chan llega, se nota», pensó Oikawa con agotamiento. Era increíble la manera en que ese chico hacía la diferencia de algo.

—Pues nada, hablábamos de la fiesta que estoy organizando. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¡Ah! La de la próxima semana —apuntó Bokuto masticando su comida. Oikawa no se sorprendió de que él también supiera y era obvio que él asistiría a la fiesta-junta. Su mirada pasó a Iwa-chan—: Iwaizumi-kun, tú iras, ¿cierto? ¡Venga! ¡Venga! Será divertido. En serio.

En su lugar Oikawa se tensó y miró de soslayo a su mejor amigo. Con temor. No sabía sí Boku-chan lo había dicho porque si o fue una maniobra apropósito pero si fue lo segundo, pues había hecho una excelente jugada. Entre tanto intentó hacer contacto visual con él pero no sirvió de nada, pues no lo estaba mirando. Pensó en patearlo y un millón de futuras escenas al respecto se acomodaron en su cabeza.

Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, ¿por qué no?

Oikawa estaba acabado y no pudo evitar sentir frustración ante la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornó las facciones de Kuroo.

* * *

**N.A:**

Pues nada, la semana pasada no subí cap porque no estuve en mi casa todo el fin de semana. Mucha fiesta, mucho estudio, mucho todo. Hay que pensarlo como la semana de vacaciones pero ahora hemos vuelto al ritmo normal. Yeah. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no cuenta casi nada pero es importante. (Ay, si, Nitta, que mala eres.)

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	13. XI: Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XI: "Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar." **

**1.**

Seguramente había sido una idea vaga producto de su mente agotada, pero estaba seguro que todo el camino recorrido desde el momento que salió de su habitación con la mochila en la espalda además del tren que tuvo que tomar y su paseo por los pasillos de la facultad el peso que tenía en su espalda era mayor de lo usual. Cuando ingresó al salón 3B buscando dónde dejar su informe de literatura (su investigación del universo que le llevó menos tiempo de lo esperado, seguramente porque era un tema que le interesaba así que pudo explayarse con todo lo que a eso se refería) y dejó al susodicho resultado sobre la mesa se sintió ligero, casi liberado. Fue una sensación que rozaba en lo mágico y de manera nata agradecía la brisa de satisfacción porque llevaba tiempo que consideraba relevante pensando en ese bendito trabajo, por suerte último que debía entregar. Oikawa se encontraba agradecido y no era codicioso, así que esperaba poder aprobar con una nota por lo menos mayor a la mitad pero tampoco es que se encontrara urgido por un perfecto. Todavía le quedaban los exámenes finales pero, por lo menos, se había liberado de sus mayores yunques.

«Hasta nunca literatura, espero que no nos volvamos a ver jamás en la vida», pensó de manera infantil mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminaba de vuelta por donde había venido, aunque el suyo era un pensamiento idiota porque tenía que seguir rindiendo la materia.

Ese día, por suerte, había más gente que la vez anterior en que tuvo que entregar el informe de francés y por lo menos el salón de literatura se encontraba en un lugar menos recóndito.

Saludó a unas cuantas personas mientras caminaba. Algunos compañeros amables que en ocasiones anteriores le habían prestado sus apuntes para copiarlos.

Bostezó y sus ojos se humedecieron. El agotamiento de pronto bajaba por todo su cuerpo y sus músculos pesaban. Sus propios pies eran algo complicado de levantar, uno tras el otro hasta lograr dar pasos que lo llevaran a la salida. Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera despertar, o dormir.

Pensó en lo horrible que había sido el tener que quedarse despierto hasta tarde revisando el trabajo y que, quizás, podría llegar al departamento a dormir. La idea hubiera sido perfecta si no tuviera que ir a entrenar al gimnasio en ese mismo instante. El tener muchos trabajos en su vida diario no quitaba el hecho de seguir siendo parte del equipo universitario y no podía saltarse los entrenamientos, a menos que quisiera tener al entrenador encima de él molestándolo más de lo acostumbrado. O peor aún, a cualquiera de los dos huracanes que se veía obligado a soportar todos los días.

Aún no podía creer que ayer el sensor de mejor amigo de Hajime hubiera fallado, o quizás simplemente lo ignoró, el punto que le molestaba es que ahora él también tendría que ir a la fiesta de Kuroo en la próxima semana y pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza. Podría salir mucho con él y quizás hablar de manera civilizada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le daba sensación de confianza en muchos ámbitos. Lo que conocía de Tetsurou era lo mínimo: cosas que había escuchado durante sus años en Aobajōsai y ahora lo que en estos tres años fue viendo mientras el tiempo transcurría. Cierto era que ambos no hablaron de inmediato. Oikawa, cuando recién ingresó al equipo y a sus clases, era de primer año igual que él pero a pesar de todo siempre había tenido ligeros problemas para socializar y más aún cuando lo sacaban de su área de confort. Durante tres años no se preocupó de ello y en el instituto era donde todos lo conocían. Llegar a la universidad fue un golpe duro porque, para empezar, era la primera vez que no compartía con Iwa-chan. Desde que iban al preescolar que habían estado juntos y de pronto se encontraba con que se hallaban en universidad diferentes. Lo siguiente fue intentar ser lo suficientemente amable para poder mantener charlas con los demás y eso sí que le tomó bastante tiempo.

Kuroo, en cambio, era igual que él salvo que ignoraba a la gente que no le interesaba y mantenía conversaciones extrañas con las personas que le parecían divertidas. Además tenía a Bokuto.

Fue un gran paso para Oikawa el tener que insertarse en aquel dúo dinamita.

Respecto a eso lo que más podía decir era que Bokuto fue quien se encargó de darle ese empujón; hablarle y hacerle sentir bienvenido con su manera extrovertida natural de ser. Uno creería que es ingenuo o quizás demasiado inocente, casi un niño, incluso te olvidarías que es un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero Boku-chan era de esa manera y, por un lado, podía agradecerlo.

«Del mismo modo que hace con Tobio-chan ahora», pensó apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos y mirando las baldosas debajo de él. Eran recuadros de colores y se encargó de no pisar las líneas, yendo de uno en uno con largas zancadas rápidas. Era muy bueno evitando las cosas que no le gustaban. Aunque ahora no tenía más opción que ir directo al gimnasio y rezar por no caer rendido durante el entrenamiento.

—Oikawa-kun.

Detuvo su caminar en seco al momento de escuchar su nombre. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo quieto, estático, esperando el próximo movimiento de la persona cuya voz había reconocido y lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. De hecho, ahora mismo se sentía bastante despierto. Pestañeó varias veces e intentó pensar que podía ser una broma, pero para su mala suerte no era así. Como al fin y al cabo era un caballero, no tuvo más opción que darse vuelta y sonreírle (de manera cínica, un tanto muy forzada) a su profesora de francés.

Ella caminó hacia él con una expresión amable en el rostro que le hizo sentir incómodo.

Cuando personas que no le agradaban eran amables nunca sabía cómo reaccionar porque no importaba lo que hicieran seguía deseando evitarlas y mandándoles malas vibras cuando podía.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces durante el año que deseó que se cayera de las escaleras para que no se presentara a clases.

Allá la vida, seguramente el karma le haría pagar con un gran golpe en algún momento. Seguramente por eso su vida se hallaba convertida en un desastre.

—Buenos días —saludó con una voz neutra pero alto para que lo escuchara. Antes de decir eso estuvo unos milisegundos dubitativo acerca de si decir o no el saludo en francés, pero al final rechazó la idea. Estaban fuera de horario de clases, después de todo, y ya le había entregado su condenado informe a no ser que viniera a decirle que todo estaba mal y debía repetir el ramo. Si aquella pesadilla ocurría simplemente no tendría más opción que esconderse bajo la cama y esperar que todo pasara.

Sin saber qué más agregar se quedó parado en su lugar. A sus espaldas la puerta de la salvación que daba a la salida de la universidad lo aclamaba con una fría brisa que lograba generarle escalofríos. Cualquier lugar, incluso Groenlandia, era más apetecible que estar ahí.

Seguramente a ojos externos la escena era casi cómica, después de todo él tenía el doble de estatura que su maestra y debía mirar hacia el suelo del mismo modo que cualquier persona estuviera evitando pisar algo desagradable.

«Bah, bah, seguramente estará soltera el resto de la vida. Morirá sola y a mí me dará igual. No le basta con hacerme sufrir dentro de horas de clases sino que además le gusta conversar conmigo fuera. Uf, que molesta», seguía pensando sin detenerse si quiera para respirar mentalmente. Su cabeza trabajaba rápido debido al resentimiento. Tres años y semestres de clases infernales junto con pruebas imposibles no se olvidarían de un día para otro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella. Llevaba un bolso y cargaba unas cuantas hojas que seguramente eran más trabajos.

No se molestó en preguntarle si deseaba ayuda, ella se veía muy capaz de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

—Pues bien, estudiando y trabajando —comentó con voz normal sin quitar esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero deseando estar lo más lejos posible de aquel punto.

—Me alegro —ella musitó y entonces se puso ligeramente seria. Oikawa se preparó para escuchar lo peor y por lo menos su corazón ya se encontraba un poco listo, pero cuando las palabras salieron de su boca sintió que éste se detendría de un momento a otro—: La verdad es que quería hablar contigo acerca de tu trabajo…

«Ugh», le dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué tan lejos estaría el basurero más cercano?

Ahora es cuando le decía que era el peor trabajo de la vida y había repetido el curso. Le traería deshonor a su familia y seguramente cuando sus padres se enteraran lo obligarían a hacer cosas inimaginables. Nunca lo habían castigado (normalmente todo lo malo que hacía terminaba siendo "culpa de Iwa-chan" o quizás eran los dos, porque tenían dos opciones: Ser castigados juntos o nada). Posiblemente Iwa-chan se reiría de él cuando se enterara o lo invitaría a comer algo, fuera la escena que fuese se escuchaba horrible.

—¿Ah, sí? —farfulló mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo.

La mujer asintió.

Oikawa rezó a todos los Dioses y se dijo que debió haber estudiado otra cosa.

—Ha sido muy bueno, Oikawa-kun. Me has dejado sorprendida —le felicitó de manera sorpresiva y su voz se escuchó tan alegre que él creyó comenzaría a reír ahí mismo.

No daba rienda a lo que estaba escuchando. Seguramente la mujer estaba loca. Oikawa, sin poder tragarse ni una sola palabra o pensar que seguía en su mismo universo, le pidió que le repitiera las palabras porque no había escuchado bien. Su profesora recitó exactamente lo mismo, con una expresión de felicidad mayor que la anterior y ahí Tooru se dijo que la mujer había perdido la cabeza. La siguiente vez que habló no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más:

—La verdad no creí que encontraría un análisis como ese porque realmente has tocado un tema que, para muchos alumnos, es un tanto complicado de desarrollar. Tu forma de explicar la psicología estuvo muy completa, aunque sí es cierto que has tenido unos bajos por ahí pero es la nada. —Oikawa moriría. Ahí mismo— Creerás que estoy intentando abusar de mi poder de profesora, pero… —intentó bromear pero seguía tan estupefacto, con los oídos medios tapados, que ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que le daba risa. Ella siguió sin preocuparse de aquellas cosas—: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

Ahora asumía que llegaría tarde a su práctica porque la profesora no lo iba a dejar. Sus piernas temblaban y seguía preguntándose si, quizás, no se hubiera confundido de nombre cuando revisó todo.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que continuaba.

—¿Estás enamorado? ¿O has estado enamorado?

Hubo un ruido muy parecido a cristal quebrándose dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó sudando más aún. Miró hacia ambos lados y se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué razón pero comenzaba a sentirse nervioso de la nada. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, para humedecerlos e intentó contar hasta diez dentro de su cabeza para mantener la compostura. Todo su cuerpo a la defensiva de tal situación porque esa pregunta era tan incómoda que él no tenía idea cómo asumir una respuesta real—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo dice…?

—Lo digo por cómo has escrito lo de la rosa, creí que era por eso. Se sentía muy real pero al mismo tiempo era triste, ¿sabes? Porque, cuando lo leí, sentí que te has desilusionado del amor.

A su alrededor los alumnos seguían pasando como si nada extraño estuviera ocurriendo ahí mismo. No podía ni imaginar que de pronto su profesora de francés, la que más detestaba de todas, le estuviera dando consejos (o comentarios para nada bienvenidos). Podía imaginarla perfectamente como la Doctora Corazón de la televisión, intentando ver por los buenos romances entre la gente y dando consejos a diestra y siniestra como si fuera realmente una experta. Lo peor es que él no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello, ¿qué le decía? Para empezar: ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? Eso era ridículo y no había manera en que ella sacara conclusiones alocadas como esas después de leer un informe que redactó manera obligatoria. Lo cierto era que había escrito lo que debía escribir, nada más, leyó el tonto libro y después se encargó de analizarlo de tal manera que por lo menos lograra una nota mayor a la mitad. No estaba escribiendo un diario de vida acerca de sus emociones.

Nada escrito en eso estaba relacionado con él, o estaba casi seguro.

En cambio de sus propios pensamientos la mujer frente a él se veía tan convencida de sus propias palabras con una mirada feroz que él mismo comenzó a dudar de su salud mental.

—No lo digo como algo malo, Oikawa-kun, solo me he sorprendido —continuó la mujer viendo que él no tenía nada para decir—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez o estás enamorado? El amor es algo muy bonito y tú que eres tan joven debería aprovecharlo, así que si tienes un sentimiento que pocos encuentran dentro de ti no deberías dudar más y simplemente dejar que fluya. Cuando uno lee estos informes —la profesora continuaba. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento y Oikawa pensó en el estereotipo acerca de que todos los franceses son unos románticos—, no es necesario conocer de manera intima para darse cuenta de cómo son, es por lo que escriben. Eres de los pocos alumnos que me han dado una visión tan cruda del amor hacia otra persona. Quizás todo esto es porque me he preocupado por ti.

—No… no sé qué decir —balbuceó en voz baja mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. El pecho le dolió con fiereza.

La respiración se le hacía muy dura de mantener.

—No es necesario que digas algo. Eres un buen chico, Oikawa, y además guapo así que no veo razón para que alguien como tú se encuentre sufriendo por temas amorosos pero yo no soy nadie para decir eso —Lo último lo musitó en una voz tan baja que creyó haber oído mal, apretó las hojas que llevaba contra el pecho. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y luego volvió a alzar la mirada—: En serio, puedes decírmelo, no quiero ser pesada pero… ¿jamás te has…?

Nuevamente, las respuestas inconscientes que lograba dar lo sorprendían. Parecía que su cerebro y boca no se conectaban, o no existía un filtro entre ambos:

—Sí.

—Ah, pues-

—He estado enamorado —respondió al final de manera cortante, simplemente soltando las palabras y dejando que escaparan de su cuerpo sintiendo que de esa manera podría purificar parte de su Ser. Quizás esta era otra forma psicológica suya pero realmente se sintió más ligero como persona cuando aquella corta frase de tan solo tres palabras salió de su boca. Fue extraño oírlo en voz alta, de su propia voz, fue más extraño que sus labios por iniciativa suya se encontraban formulando aquello que se podía sentir tan sencillo pero realmente ocultaba un montón de enredos y pensamientos detrás de sí.

Todo se veía tan simple Era la punta del iceberg mientras que bajo el agua, se encontraba oculta la peor parte, a la espera de darte una ingrata sorpresa que podría hundir tu barco si no tenías cuidado.

—Oh, pues eso…

—Estuve enamorado y eso es todo. No creo que haya tenido una desilusión amorosa —se encogió de hombros dando su sonrisa cínica de siempre. La mandíbula de pronto le dolía mucho.

«He estado enamorado y quizás, madre mía, quizás estoy enamorado», completó en su mente la respuesta que se sentía absoluta en aquel instante. Era como una ecuación física explotada de la nada, porque las cosas más sencillas podían ser las más complicadas al mismo tiempo.

Frente a él la profesora parpadeó más confundida que antes mientras que abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir.

—¿Estás…?

Oikawa tarde se vino a dar cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Que alguien lo salvara porque cuando algo así, de tal magnitud, se decía con tanta seguridad hacia otra persona para que ella también lo escuchara y comprendiera le daba la extraña sensación de que su cerebro liberaba más oxitocina. Sería su idea o tal vez no, pero realmente sentía que era cierto y que siempre lo había sido. Quizás siempre estuvo enamorado y hasta ahora, bajo presión, pudo admitirlo pero no había nada qué hacer.

Lo peor es que la única persona que venía a su mente no era una de sus hermosas ex novias, sino alguien más sencillo e irritante. No era nadie más que Tobio-chan.

**2.**

"Según ella, el amor debía presentarse de improviso, con grandes estallidos y fulguraciones, como una tempestad celeste que se desencadena sobre la vida y la trastorna, desgaja como hojas secas las voluntades y arrastra al corazón hacia el abismo."

Madam Bovary, Gustave Flaubert.

**3.**

Oikawa nunca había conocido a alguien que se le ocurriera hacer una fiesta durante las últimas semanas de clases. Era sentido común básico le hecho de que por aquellos tiempos todos se encerraban en sus habitaciones u hogares para estudiar, estudiar y seguramente comer, si se podía entre tanto estudio. Él, habiendo pasado ya hace tiempo sus años mozos en que asistía más a fiestas que actualmente, siempre iba en fin de semana. Desde el momento en que colocó un pie dentro de la casa el cargo de conciencia intentó hacerlo pedazos y todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de haber terminado ya sus informes tediosos, casi cuatro veces tuvo ligeros paros cardíacos por recordar aquellos informes. La única conclusión que podía sacar de toda el asunto es que Kuroo-chan no era una persona con un sentido común, común (valga la redundancia).

La segunda cosa es que la "junta" podía ser considerada una fiesta en todo lo dicho y hecho. La casa de Kuroo era relativamente grande, al menos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la ciudad. Había más gente de la que había pensado y en su recorrido de una habitación a otra perdiendo el tiempo se encontró con algunas caras conocidas de nada, simplemente un saludo y nada más.

Boku-chan, quien estuvo desde el inicio arreglando los asuntos de la fiesta junto a su _bro_, se veía quizás más orgulloso que el anfitrión en sí.

Oikawa, durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ellos (además de Iwa-chan), no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo por la mirada extraña que el gato callejero tenía.

Intentó comentárselo a Iwa-chan entre susurros. Éste le pegó un codazo en respuesta y le musitó que no fuera grosero, después de todo Kuroo había sido lo suficientemente considerado para invitarlo a una fiesta en su propia casa.

—Que no eres la persona más simpática que conozco, así que agradece que te invita a su círculo social para que hagas más vida social de por sí. Desde que entraste a la universidad te has vuelto como un ermitaño —agregó hablándole casi al oído para que lo escuchara. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Iwa-chan bebía una basura llamada tropical, de color amarillo, que él odiaba con todo su ser. De los dos su amigo siempre había sido mejor bebedor, en el sentido de que tenía una resistencia que nadie igualaba pero Oikawa bebía, cuando podía.

Cuando se encontraban apoyados contra la pared del living, con Kuroo y Bokuto hablando por su lado, él tenía un propio vaso de vodka negro mezclado con jugo de arándano en la mano. Le gustaba esa bebida. Era buena y normalmente podía beber cinco vasos sin sentir ningún efecto. El problema de todo eso es que la boca se le pintaba de morado oscuro y estéticamente se veía horrible, él que era blanco pálido de naturaleza sufría más e Iwa-chan no ayudaba con sus comentarios de broma acerca de que daba la impresión tenía hipotermia.

—Iwa-chan, yo soy un amor —farfulló con un puchero mientras tomaba otro tragado de su bebida.

—Sí, claro, eso mismo dirán tus exnovias.

Auch. De acuerdo, ese había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo, seguramente se ubicaba justo en los testículos.

En el tiempo presente, o sea cuarenta minutos después de los murmullos con Iwa-chan, Oikawa ya comprendía cuál era la razón tras la sonrisa y mirada sospechosa del antiguo capitán de Nekoma. Lo comprendió en el momento en que Boku-chan revisó su IPhone y salió disparado a la puerta musitando algo, en broma, sobre que su hijo por fin había hecho el honor de aparecer. Oikawa al principio había pensado que estaba borracho pero tras mirar a Kuroo tembló en su lugar y se dijo que realmente, realmente se daría el trabajo de conseguir amistades, o dicho gente con la que hablar, nueva. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Boku-chan volvió nuevamente con su expresión de felicidad absoluta que podía ser confundida con una lechuza y tenía abrazado por los hombros a un Tobio-chan que se veía todo fuera de lugar. El chico, cabe añadir, era unos cuantos centímetros significativos más alto que él, así que la escena en sí se veía muy divertida.

Oikawa estuvo a punto de escupir su vodka.

Iwa-chan se permitió reír a su lado y se empujó de la pared para ir a saludar al susodicho nuevo. Tobio, al principio, parecía estar un poco nervioso al ver a Hajime pero luego se relajó cuando éste lo saludó con su naturalidad amable de siempre. Oikawa se preguntó en su lugar a qué se debía esa reacción de su kohai.

«Ugh, ugh, debí haberme quedado en casa y decirle que no a ese cara de gato callejero, así podría saber qué ocurrirá con Mei-chan y Yamato-kun.» **(1)**

Mientras Kuroo, Boku-chan e Iwa-chan hablaban con su kohai entre saludos que parecían ponerlo nervioso por tanta atención, tuvo pase libre para observarlo a su gusto. Parecía que Tobio-chan era la clase de personas que, literalmente, se ponían lo primero que encontraba en su armario porque en este caso solo utilizaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa cualquiera. De todas formas podía ser categorizado como un muchacho apuesto y eso no es que él lo dijera porque le gustaba admitirlo, sino por el mero hecho que desde el momento en que ingresó a la habitación ya varias muchachas no habían dejado de observarlo. Era normal. Primero que nada Tobio-chan era un chico alto y eso, fuese como fuese, sumaba puntos porque te volvías centro de atención allá por donde ibas. Segundo, su estilo en sí iba a la perfección y su rostro era perfectamente simétrico para volverse atractivo a la vista. En tercer lugar estaban sus ojos y aquel era un caso especial porque su mirada lo resumía en totalidad. Oikawa era une persona acostumbrada a mirar a las personas directamente a los ojos cuando hablaba y de esa misma manera había logrado reconocer que Tobio-chan era la clase de gente con una mirada potente, la cual te dejaba hipnotizado observándolo.

De vez en cuando Oikawa sentía celos de que Tobio-chan tuviera unos ojos de color tan bonito, mientras que él tenía algo tan común como el café que se encuentra en todos lados.

Luego se acordaba que era Tobio-chan de quien hablaba y le daban ganas de golpearse la frente repetidas veces contra la pared.

—Oikawa-

Parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia ambos lados, completamente perdido. Escuchaba su voz de manera ahogada y luego de varios intentos logró comprender que se dirigían explícitamente a él.

Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la expresión seria de Iwa-chan. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y era gracioso porque los músculos de éstos se marcaban, y él sabía que esa era la manera en que sin que supiera acaparaba miradas. Su amigo hacía aquella mueca con los labios, era casi una línea recta perfecta y el ochenta por ciento del tiempo él la estaba efectuando. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Tobio-chan había copiado eso de él (igual que muchas cosas, la verdad) y Kindaichi también.

—Dime, Iwa-chan —intentó sonreír o escucharse lo más sereno posible. Por dentro su corazón se aceleraba porque no necesitaba mirar detrás de su amigo para saber que su kohai lo estaba mirando. Sentía sus ojos clavados en él, como dagas, sin dejarlo libre para moverse como quería. Estaba atrapado bajo esa presión y él lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo, fingiendo que estaba bien.

—No seas antisocial, ven a saludar —agregó Kuroo desde el otro lado y por suerte la música estaba a un nivel neutro así que alzando la voz podía hacerse escuchar. Los demás conocidos conversaban alrededor, generando un eco de voces. Seguramente si los padres de Kuroo-chan se enteraran que su hijo se encontraba haciendo nada menos que una "junta" pondrían el grito en el cielo, pero según él estaban en un viaje de segunda luna de miel e interesaba poco si hacía algo o no, después de todo nunca se enterarían—. Mira que aquí está tu kohai y… ¿cómo era Bokuto?

—¡Una vez kohai siempre kohai! —exclamó el antiguo capitán con una sonrisa de locura que iba de oreja a oreja. Se golpeó el pecho con su puño, con orgullo que pocos le podían sacar y sonriente se largó a reír. Abrazó por los hombros a Kageyama, otra vez—¡Somos sempais hasta el día que ustedes nos pasen en edad y eso es… nunca! —volvió a reír.

—Eso, eso —asintió el moreno, todavía portando esa asquerosa sonrisa de confianza y maldad que poseía.

Si Oikawa era malo, Kuroo lo superaba con creces.

—Pero por supuesto, sólo estaba terminando esto —sonrió con falsedad mientras le mostraba su vaso medio vacío a Iwa-chan. Igual que él antes se dio impulso para enderezarse de la muralla a la cual había estado pegado desde que llegó a la disque fiesta-junta.

«Condenado Iwa-chan», pensó con resentimiento al tiempo que caminaba al paso más lento que pudo conseguir en dirección de su kohai. Lo peor es que de pronto parecía que sus piernas no deseaban hacerle caso, así que su "paso lento" daba cuenta de una caminata normal rápida y eso llevaba a casi cinco zancadas para quedar frente a Kageyama.

Se pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios levemente morados y saboreó el dulzor del jugo de arándanos.

—Hola, Tobio-chan… —farfulló alzando su mano libre y moviéndola ligeramente en señal de saludo. Sus ojos, como siempre, se clavaron en la mirada profunda del menor y hubo un vuelco en su corazón que deseó nunca estuviera ahí. Se sintió como en una máquina del tiempo porque estaba seguro había sentido esa sensación antes, varias veces, quizás cuando era más joven pero hubo una situación en particular en que aquello se acomodó dentro de sí y le hizo hacer cosas que seguramente estaban incorrectas, quién sabe. Si estaba en una máquina del tiempo desearía poder volver a aquella noche de Miyagi en que dejó caer a sus impulsos, hubo varias ocasiones en que pensó seriamente por qué había terminado como había terminado pero no encontraba una razón especial, ¿podía culpar al supuesto alcohol bebido o a sí mismo? No lo sabía y no quería encontrar una respuesta, mejor dicho sería decir que temía encontrarla y que ésta no le gustara.

Su máquina del tiempo avanzó hacia acontecimientos más recientes, algo que lo había estado mosqueando desde que ocurrió. No era el mejor lugar para recordarlo y menos pensando a quién tenía delante.

Sintió un escalofrío, una corriente eléctrica, bajar por su espina dorsal. Tragó saliva porque de pronto sentía todo su interior seco como el más árido de los desiertos. Apretó con más fuerza el vaso y su cuerpo sudaba a pesar de que adentro no hacía calor, sino que se mantenía agradable. Se removió en su lugar varias veces, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

La vocecilla en su mente se repetía como una grabadora molesta que le hacía querer gritar:

_"¿Estás enamorado? ¿O has estado enamorado?"_

—Oikawa-san —saludó Kageyama como siempre, con aquella extraña emoción que le daba cuando decía el nombre de su sempai. Cuando su nombre salía de su boca le una sensación familiar a que el tiempo, para ellos, nunca se había movido en realidad. Seguían siendo dos alumnos, compañeros de escuela y de equipo.

«Siempre tienes que tener esa expresión cuando me hablas», dijo en su mente lo que no podría decir en voz alta, al menos no cuando había tanta gente presente. No podía dejar que otras personas escucharan lo que seguramente solo podía pertenecer a Tobio-chan.

—¿Cómo…?

Pero la pregunta de Kageyama nunca pudo ser terminada:

—¡Bien! Ahora que todos somos amigos —exclamó Bokuto mientras alzaba su brazo libre y movía a Kageyama con él, dándole empujones amistosos que quizás eran un poco demasiado fuertes—, se supone que esto es una celebración. Por lo menos por aquellos que han entregado algo de sus pruebas finales, a menos que seas yo y-

—No lleves nada. Pobre lechuza tonta.

—¡Cállate Kuroo, mi vida es difícil!

Ambos volvieron a reírse. Iwa-chan le murmuró algo a Tobio-chan y éste simplemente asintió con seriedad, respondiendo a lo que sea le hubiera comentado. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cocina y pudo pensar que quizás le estaban preparando algo para tomar. Se preguntó si su kohai tenía supuesta resistencia para el alcohol porque de lo contrario estaba ligeramente perdido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la mejilla con el índice unas cuantas veces. Mientras los demás se movían él se mantuvo en su lugar, intentando mantener la compostura y a raya sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Oikawa-kun! Ya ven de una vez.

—Nah, Boku-chan, que yo mejor me quedo aquí. No creo que Tobio-chan necesite más guardaespaldas que Iwa-chan.

—Jamás habías escuchado a una persona decir tantas veces "chan" en una oración.

Ese no fue Hajime, fue Kuroo.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y fingió que tenía algo que hacer. Mientras tanto tuvo la sensación de los demás alejándose poco a poco hasta salir del salón y Oikawa pudo permitirse el respirar tranquilo.

El pecho le dolía mucho y cuando se llevó una mano a la zona pudo darse cuenta que los latidos estaban muy acelerados. De la misma manera sus mejillas se sentían calientes como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una fiebre. Las piernas le temblaban bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en todas las personas que lo rodeaban, ¿con cuántos de los presentes hablaba? Seguramente menos de la mitad, Hajime tenía razón en el hecho que desde que entró a la universidad se había vuelto más antisocial. Cosa extraña. Ya no mantenía la atención de las chicas sobre él, por alguna razón lo evitaba, prefería pasar desapercibido. ¿Para qué quería la atención de una chica bonita si de todas maneras se iba sentir rutinario? En los tres años que se había mantenido en Tokio ni una sola vez se había sentido enamorado o al menos flechado por alguien. Al inicio le pareció desconcertante, después de todo Tooru era un chico que se enamoraba fácil, de cierta manera, o así había sido toda su vida. De pronto las chicas le daban casi igual. Sabía que había mujeres hermosas y disfrutaba conversar con ellas, pero nada más allá de eso.

Bebió otro sorbo hasta acabar la bebida.

Dejó el vaso en algún lugar que no se le olvidara para poder llenarlo después y nuevamente apretó la zona del pecho con el puño. Su pulso seguía disparado como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Las palabras de su profesora se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y se sacudió como si intentara alejar todo eso de él. No funcionó. Se mantuvo presente como antes y quizás peor aún porque lo recordaba varias veces en un transcurso de tiempo corto. Le hubiera gustado estar en su habitación pero no en el departamento que compartía con Hajime, sino en Miyagi, allá en casa (lugar tan lejano ahora mismo). Añoraba su propia cama junto con sus sabanas de Star Wars. Necesitaba mirar por la ventana y ver el cielo estrellado o quizás algo más cercano, la pared de su habitación con el mapa de constelaciones. Quería leer la inscripción en el escritorio la cual rezaba "Iwaizumi estuvo aquí y Oikawa babea mientras duerme". Necesitaba volver a un lugar que conociera porque de pronto se hallaba hastiado de tanto cambio y sorpresa.

Necesitaba un cable a tierra.

El dolor se intensificó haciéndole creer que podría encontrar su fin (o principio) ahí mismo. Recordó a su profesora y le dio jaqueca.

Pasó por varias etapas hasta que terminó por sentirse enfadado consigo mismo, ¡a cuántas chicas él había tenido la oportunidad de tener consigo pero nunca pudo hacer que su estúpido corazón se moviera de esa manera! ¿Por qué, de todas las personas existentes en el planeta, él tenía que reaccionar como alma gemela ante alguien tan odioso y que había hecho de su vida una odisea? ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en Miyagi lo que debió quedarse allá? ¿Por qué el pasado o su kohai presente, ya igual daban, tuvo que perseguirlo cuando se estaba haciendo poco a poco un lugar en el gran mundo?

Sus cosas parecían ir desordenadas. Él no tenía pauta tampoco.

«Reacciona, por dios», musitó en su mente, un auto regaño que podría funcionar.

No supo cómo pero de pronto se había convertido en el antiguo Oikawa, el chico de diecisiete años capitán de Aobajōsai, uno de los mejores armadores de la prefectura. Volvió a ser ese tipo carismático que encantaba a cuanta persona fuera, sin importar por qué razón exacta; porque era atractivo, alto, habilidoso, inteligente, carismático, etc. Recordó los años en que saludaba con gentileza y una sonrisa falsa pintada en los labios a las chicas que lo apoyaban con tanto furor. Recordó su Ser anterior y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en comparación antes era realmente inmaduro, de ahí que había cometido tanto error.

Había una chica frente a él. Era bonita y tenía un pinche en el cabello, azul como el mar, le pareció bonito pero incorrecto en ese lugar. Sentía que no combinaba con ella o con su color de piel, tampoco con su ropa. Ella se reía de algo que dijo y para poder conversar mejor, porque ella era baja, se inclinaba en su dirección. Su piel era muy pálida, para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente le daría de cuenta que era preciosa como una muñeca, pero en su opinión muy insípida y aburrida. Su piel podría tener más tono, como un bronceado o algo parecido.

Él comentó algo. Ella se río. Le dijo que su pinche era el más bonito que había visto, que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y cuando fue a arreglar un mechón que se le había soltado para dejarlo detrás de su oreja, ella se sonrojó. Le comentó que tenía bonitos ojos. Antes de que se diera cuenta se estaban besando y sabía que él había comenzado el asunto pero ella se encargó de seguirlo porque no se alejó de él, sino que al contrario.

No sabía ni su nombre pero sus labios, dios, sus labios. Años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que besó a alguien en la boca (cosa triste si lo pensaba el antiguo Oikawa) y en comparación con su última persona se sintió tan, tan…

«Vacío, como besar una pared o mi propia mano. No es nada», su mente completó más rápido. Era cierto. El beso no tenía gusto a nada. No había fuegos artificiales explotando detrás de él o por lo menos la oportunidad de que hubiera. Se sentía como respirar, o sea algo que se hace sin darse cuenta y sin tener un regusto especial. Hubo una parte de él que se sintió desdichada y al mismo tiempo dichosa.

¡Hurra! Porque las palabras de su profesora volvían a taladrar su cabeza y él simplemente deseaba morir ahí mismo.

Frente a él estaban esos labios con un sabor a cereza proveniente del labio que posiblemente utilizaba la chica en cuestión y atrás, sin previo aviso, hubo un agarre de hierro en su hombro que lo hirió durante un segundo. Luego lo empujaron hacia atrás y él parpadeó, todavía pensando que el beso no había sabido a nada.

Por su mente pasó la pregunta acerca de cómo sabrían los labios de Tobio-chan ahora.

**4\. **

—Gracias, Oikawa-san —murmuró un Tobio-chan que debería estar adormilado por ser tan temprano, las seis de la mañana no era algo que pesara poco después de dormir casi tres horas a medias, en cambio su voz se sentía tan despierta como si fueran las seis de la tarde. El lugar estaba tan silencioso en sí que fue demasiado sencillo escucharlo, casi podía imaginar que le estaba gritando, el sonido rebotó en las paredes para volver a sus oídos en diferentes modos y como un eco que no podía sacar. Quizás le estaba murmurando aquellas palabras al oído y él no se había dado cuenta. Quizás seguía acostado a su lado, arrullado por su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Quizás él todavía mantenía sus extremidades alrededor del cuerpo del menor y le acariciaba la espalda en vagos círculos que realmente no servían para nada. Quizás ambos todavía se encontraban pensando que eso no había sido un simple impulso sino más bien el inicio de algo.

Ese algo se quedaría en nada, a menos que a futuro hubiera una excepción horrorosa.

Por primera vez en su vida le dio miedo mirar sobre su hombro, hacia lo que estaba dejando a sus espaldas. Temió por su salud mental y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante sin tener ganas de retroceder el tiempo junto con sus propios pasos. Había recogido su ropa con cuidado y esmero. Se abrochó los botones de la camisa de manera adecuada y rebuscó su ropa interior entre el desastre para nada desastroso que habían dejado la noche anterior. Recordó que las zapatillas estaban en el genkan y se preguntó qué pensarían los padres de Tobio-chan al respecto, pero luego se imaginó que quizás no llegarían hasta más tarde.

Cierto era que había intentado escabullirse sin ser visto, pero su plan no había salido del todo bien.

Le dolió la agonía y la poca esperanza, mejor dicho falta de ella.

La voz de Tobio-chan olvidada detrás de él mientras que se mantenía parado frente a la puerta, hacia la salida. Era extraño pensarlo ahora pero daba la impresión de que siempre se encontraban y quizás eso tenía que ver con el factor de que vivían en Miyagi, lugar pequeño en cierto sentido. De todas maneras terminaban entrelazados de una u otra forma y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. No tenía idea si llamarlo destino o coincidencia. ¿Existía una posibilidad de verse de ahí a futuro, aunque fuera mínima?

Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar ideas y respiró hondo pero en silencio. No podía ser considerado un novato en cuanto a relaciones se refería. En su años de preparatoria había tenido de cuenta unas tres novias (casi siempre por cada año, la que más lo había aguantado estuvo con él cuatro meses para luego terminar) así que seguía siendo algo, pero era la primera vez que después de tener sexo con alguien se sentía diferente. Normalmente la gente diría que uno se siente _pleno _o más bien satisfecho, pues él tenía la sensación antónima. Lejos de sentirse de tal manera se encontraba vacío e incómodo, como si algo le faltara o estuviera olvidando alguna cosa, lo cual era estúpido porque tenía todas sus pertenencias consigo. Aquello no era normal, para nada, ¿qué podía decir él ahora? No creía que fuera capaz de soltar palabras cursis que se irían tan rápido como cruzar una puerta y luego cerrarla. Hacer algo semejante sería tan injusto para Tobio-chan como para sí mismo.

Aunque Oikawa era cursi de nacimiento.

—No debes agradecerme por el CD, Tobio-chan, yo no lo quiero —mintió con tanta facilidad que él mismo se sorprendió. La verdad es que ese era su álbum de música preferido. Pocas veces se detenía a escuchar algo, salvo lo que pasaban en la radio o Iwa-chan ponía en altavoz de vez en cuando, pero una vez compró ese disco de pura coincidencia y fue una extraña sorpresa darse cuenta que realmente le gustaba.

Hubo un ruido a sus espaldas, quizás Tobio-chan se estaba sentando en la cama y podía perfectamente imaginar algo así.

Silencio pesado.

Afuera la lluvia había cesado y Oikawa abrió la puerta, aburrido de alargar más lo que debería ser tan corto como un soplido. No había tiempo para melodramas.

—Gracias, Oikawa-san… —si la frase tenía algo más, Tobio-chan nunca la terminó.

Alzó una mano a modo de saludo o despedida, como se interpretara, luego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y recorrió el mismo pasillo que había pasado con una ignorancia increíble la noche anterior.

—Gracias a ti, Tobio-chan…

* * *

**N.A:**

Buh, buh. Tenganle paciencia a Nitta. Nitta comenzó PREU esta semana y pues nada, Oikawa es un idiota y Kageyama es muy lento. Quizás al revés. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

*****Creo que muchos se han dado cuenta pero el título de este capítulo viene del personaje Mafalda.

**(1)** Aquí se hace referencia al shojo Sukkite ii na yo. Muy bueno, por cierto, lo recomiendo.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	14. XII: Si vas a abrir la boca que sea para

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XII: Si vas a abrir la boca que sea para decir algo inteligente o comer. **

**1.**

Sintió un empujón fiero entre los omoplatos mientras sus pies tocaban tierra firme fuera de la casa. Salir de esa manera, tan de improviso, de la calidez casi sofocante de un lugar a rebosar de gente para luego caer a poco de cabeza en el frío de invierno fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar en su lugar y se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando darse calor. Ahora mismo se podía imaginar sus labios morados no solamente por lo que había bebido, sino por la inminente hipotermia la cual estaría a punto de sufrir. Recordaba que en la _tele _cuando era más crío y Hajime se quedaba en las tardes en su casa porque le daba pereza irse a la suya, veían la tele juntos y había un sujeto que sobrevivía a situaciones extremas que rayaban en lo ridículo. Iwa-chan decía que era todo un show, mera mentira, pero él todavía pensaba que ese hombre simplemente sabía mucho de supervivencia. Pocas veces se lo perdía, además lo daban un poco antes que _Alienígenas ancestrales _así que mientras esperaba su programa favorito ponía aquello y hacía notas mentales de las cuales su amigo se reía. Intentó recordar, a duras penas y fallando completamente, qué hacer en caso de hipotermia pero nada vino a la mente.

Estornudó dos veces y comenzó a farfullar llamados lastimeros hacia Hajime, quien todavía estaba adentro dando explicaciones rápidas incomprensibles a sus oídos para Bokuto y Kuroo, quienes asentían de vez en cuando con vagancia. Atrás de ambos se encontraba la silueta cortada, pero que podía reconocer, de Tobio-chan. No lo estaba mirando porque le daba la espalda. Por alguna razón pensar en eso le causó mal estar en el estómago y pensó que era por culpa del alcohol, si seguía así no tenía problema alguno en vomitar ahí mismo, después de todo Kuroo-chan se lo merecía de algo, no sabía de qué (seguramente por querer robarle a su mejor amigo en varias ocasiones).

—Lo llevaré al departamento. Ya he tenido mucha fiesta por hoy… —alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido de Hajime, medio ahogado por culpa de la música que se escuchaba desde adentro. Oikawa podía imaginarse perfectamente la mueca de molestia que en ese momento debería tener y cómo su frente se arrugaba. Varias veces le había dicho a su amigo que cuando fuera un abuelo parecería una pasa, de tanto fruncir el ceño se le aflojaba la piel más de lo que debería.

«Por eso no consigue novia…», pensó con molestia y se divirtió admirando las flores que seguramente la mamá de Kuroo se encargaba de arreglar. Eran tulipanes así que las posibilidades de que murieran al invierno eran muy pocas. Cuando iba en primaria recordaba que su clase había plantado flores por una idea de arreglar el jardín porque realmente era muy feo y ya que estaban en temporada fría a Iwa-chan se le ocurrió plantar aquello.

Volvió a estornudar y sorbió por la nariz, aguantándose los mocos porque no tenía con qué sonarse.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Se le ha subido algo a la cabeza —farfulló Bokuto y por alguna extraña razón sentía que su tono no era el jovial de siempre. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, ojos serios como el capitán que alguna vez fue y el chico número cinco en el Top 10 de mejores jugadores. Le lanzó una rápida mirada pero su expresión no se relajó. Seguía estoico como una piedra y Oikawa sintió un escalofrío por encontrarse con una imagen como esa de él, daba la impresión de que le habían cambiado a su Boku-chan. En la preparatoria nunca había jugado contra él pero según lo que había escuchado de Kuroo el chico tendía a desanimarse mucho durante los partidos, pues los ánimos se le bajaban, ahora imaginaba que era parecido—. ¡Argh! Tonto Oikawa-kun, ¿qué ha conseguido con hacer algo así?

—No te molestes en molestarte, lechuza tonta.

—¡Que me encabrono, Kuroo, qué quieres que haga!

—Sé que están enojados, pero-

—Yo no estoy enojado, simplemente compungido pero no por mí, si a mí eso me da igual.

—Sí, lo comprendo —siguió Iwa-chan con voz normal, manteniendo la calma. Le recordaba a las veces en que él parecía más capitán que sí mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría (en invierno sus pensamientos se volvían más profundos) tuvo mucha suerte de que Hajime aceptara ser vice-capitán para apoyarlo, sin él seguramente hubiera tenido muchos problemas porque su equipo, aunque lo respetaban, a sí mismo sentían más admiración y respeto por su amigo. Aunque eso nunca se lo diría en voz alta porque tenía un orgullo que mantener—. Yo les dije que seguramente no iba a funcionar, pero ustedes han insistido. Deben dejar de jugar a ser cupidos por ahora, este no es tema suyo —sentenció con seriedad pero sin alzar la voz más de la cuenta, era increíble que él mismo pudiera comprender qué estaba diciendo.

Viendo los tulipanes con sus capullos cerrados, aunque Oikawa no sabía de qué exactamente estaban hablando, tuvo la sensación de calidez que siempre le daba cuando sabía o sentía que Iwa-chan lo defendía por algo. A pesar de todo él siempre estaba ahí para él, viceversa también pero era más especial cuando su amigo lo demostraba porque era una persona menos de piel, pocas veces demostraba lo mucho que le importaban los demás pero Iwa-chan era de esas personas que no importaban contra quién fuera si él quería defender a un compañero simplemente se pararía y lo haría, sin esperar nada de la otra persona o tener miedo de quien tuviera delante.

Aquello era algo que admiraba de él.

—No estamos jugando a nada. Es cruel que nos digas eso.

—O ajedrez, es lo mismo.

—Yo no sé jugar ajedrez.

—Es una metáfora, Bokuto, y la verdad muy bien empleada —levantó el rostro en el momento justo para captar la sonrisa felina de Kuroo. A la sombra del umbral su piel se veía más clara de su tono moreno natural, su cabello era un desastre en su cabeza como un nido de pájaros, sus ojos oscuros resaltaban demasiado pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él en ese momento eran las notorias bolsas que decoraban su rostro, dándole un aspecto de cansado pero al mismo tiempo casi enigmático. Seguramente él había estado pasando noches en vela estudiando para pasar los exámenes y sí así era (Oikawa estaba seguro, pues tenía las pruebas mismas frente a su nariz) no comprendía por qué se daba la molestia de organizar algo.

«No tiene lógica. Él es raro», sentenció en su mente. Volvió a estornudar.

—¡_Aaaaah! _Una metáfora… creo que escuche esa frase en una película. Muy mala la verdad, pero igual me hizo llorar, ¿sabes? —no vino la risa que estaba esperando. El Boku-chan de todos los días habría estallado en carcajadas mientras decía eso, seguramente incluso habría comenzado a aplaudir y quizás darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro de la persona que tuviera más cerca, pero simplemente le salió como un comentario más con su voz neutra que le daba escalofríos por lo extraño que era.

Oikawa miró a la calle desolada. Lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran las farolas de luz blanca que daban sombras tenebrosas a los callejones. Donde Kuroo vivía era un barrio que le traía muchos recuerdos a Miyagi. Era extraño pensar que había casa "normales" entre tanto edificio porque Oikawa, después de vivir lo que decía ser mucho tiempo en la ciudad, ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar por la ventana a la ventana de otra persona, por eso era un impacto venir a esos barrios. Seguramente para él era normal, pues era citadino desde nacimiento y se notaba en muchas cosas. Oikawa, a regañadientes, debía admitir las diferencias entre ambos cuando, por ejemplo, salían a alguna parte juntos y Kuroo se manejaba con tanta facilidad mientras que él seguía ligeramente temeroso en su interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo el gusto dulzón del jugo de arándano. Se sacó un poco de piel de la zona, el dolor fue el mínimo para luego desaparecer y al final terminó sintiendo el regusto metálico de la sangre en su paladar.

Iwa-chan seguía discutiendo por algo. Sus ojos se cerraban y lo único que quería era dormir.

Recordó los labios de la chica de la cual si quiera sabía su nombre sobre los suyos. Fue como, literalmente, besar una pared. No sintió nada, absolutamente nada y eso era tanto desconcertante como triste. El pecho se le habría apretado para luego soltarse en un vacío eterno tras esa acción. Había visto sus ojos de primera fuente, casi soñadores mientras que él simplemente parpadeaba como si estuviera diciendo un silencioso "¿Y? ¿Qué pasa después?" porque le faltaba algo. Lo malo es que en ese momento, quizás veinte minutos atrás o un poco más, no pudo volver a intentar el contacto para comparar que quizás él había besado mal desde el principio porque un jalón en su hombro le tiró con fiereza hacia atrás, retrocediendo de su lugar. La chica había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y se había llevado las manos a la boca, como si aguantara un gritito. Él, mientras tanto, en todo el desastre y el enredo de sus propios pies se encargó de mirar sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la expresión de Iwa-chan.

Su amigo no le había dado explicaciones. Negó con la cabeza y sin soltarlo, frente a todo el mundo como padre que regaña a su hijo, lo arrastró de la habitación mientras se encontraba con sus dos otros compañeros en la entrada. Mientras Iwa-chan abría la puerta, farfullando acerca de lo irresponsable que siempre era y que al final él siempre debía encargarse de cuidarlo (cosa que le irritaba), su mirada se encontró con el rostro imperturbable de Tobio-chan.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo o quizás, quizás se rompió. No lo sabía. Todas sus ganas y adrenalina se drenaron de su organismo cayendo a sus pies mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Sus propios ojos lo analizaron en silencio pero su boca se abrió varias veces, intentando musitar explicaciones burdas que nunca llegaron si quiera a su mente porque algo le impedía sacarlas.

Tobio se encontraba ahí, frente al pie de la escalera con la espalda bien recta y la mirada seria como nunca. Era una piedra. Estoico como si mirara una hoja en la calle, o sea inútil y que fácilmente puede ser ignorada, aquello en lo que nadie se fija nunca. A pesar de eso (lo cual debería ser normal porque, oh dios, a él no debía importarle si quiera lo que hiciera con sus cosas. Si besaba o incluso se acostaba con alguien era cosa suya, pues Tobio no era nada para él, ¿cierto? O así debería ser. Así debería ser la forma en que su kohai lo viera, pero parecía que no) pudo distinguir el temblor en su labio inferior y como lo mordía un poco, aguantándose algo. Sus manos también estaban apretadas en puños, alcanzó a distinguir un ligero palpitar de las venas que se marcaban en la piel y sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo distinguir un brillo con el cual estaba muy familiarizado cuando se dirigía a él; molestia e irritación más que nada. Tobio parecía enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo… herido.

Oikawa comprendió que él lo había herido.

No alcanzó a hacer nada más cuando Iwa-chan lo sacó de ahí, tirándolo a la calle y luego comenzando a intercambiar esas palabras tan extrañas con los otros dos, dejándolo en su presente tan confuso, mirando tulipanes y calles desiertas a mitad de la noche, cuando ambos deberían estar durmiendo. No podían culparlo de nada malo que hubiera hecho, besar a alguien o lastimar a Tobio, pues Oikawa no quería venir, era culpa de Iwa-chan por aceptar y arrastrarlo a él por ley universal de mejores amigos acerca de asistir juntos a fiestas.

—Escuchen, sólo les digo-

Oikawa miró detrás de todos y se encontró con los azules ojos de su kohai. Se miraron en silencio y todo pareció desaparecer. Tragó saliva y se sintió nervioso, ansioso, un nudo en su estómago que le generaba escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal. No se hallaba con aquel nerviosismo por culpa de sus malas acciones infantiles, sino por el saber que él estaba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos. Para alcanzarlo lo único que debía hacer era dar unos cuantos pasos y nada más, pero se sentía años luz de él. Cuando se trataba de él todo era relativo, las cosas lógicas no funcionaban y los pasos fáciles estaban descartados, pues nada era fácil entre ellos, todo era complicado. Su vida se transformaba en un campo minado en el cual no tenían pistad de dónde debían o no pisar. Era cosa de sorpresas. Aprendían sacrificando algo que les causaba dolor en ese momento pero luego podían cerciorarse de tener una buena lección con ellos. Inolvidable.

Giró más el cuerpo, para quedar frente a él. De manera sutil se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua y recordó que la chica en cuestión había tenido un regusto a cereza en la boca. No le gustó. Su cerebro de manera automática lo hizo intentar recordar qué gusto tenían los labios de Tobio-chan, pero la memoria le falló y no tuvo ni si quiera una mínima idea. Había crecido y seguramente, igual que su aspecto, algo había madurado. Se preguntó de nueva cuenta a qué sabrían sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por culpa de las ganas de estrujarlo contra él y hubo una sequedad en su boca.

«¿Qué haremos ahora, Tobio-chan? ¿Vamos a perder nuestra costumbre de siempre ir a la siga del otro para detenerlo? ¿Seguirás llamando "sempai" con aquel brillo especial en los ojos? ¿Seguirás viéndome con respecto a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho y de misma cuenta yo algún día podré sacar de mí todo este disgusto por todo lo que tú me has hecho pasar? Me pregunto si seremos capaces de dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación, y que los deseos se cumplan. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Tobio-chan?», pensó mientras se encogía de hombros sin dejar el contacto visual con él. Intentó traspasarle el mensaje, quizás lo captaría o quizás no pero él mismo se hacía esas y más preguntas en su mente. Quería respuestas pero al mismo tiempo se hallaba aterrado de encontrarlas porque tenía la ligera premonición de que las respuestas serían la contraria a todo lo que había dejado como guía en su vida durante toda su existencia.

Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando éste comenzó a latir con fiereza todavía observando al menor.

«Ay, ay, Tobio-chan. Si tan solo ahora mismo pudiera poner tu mano en mi pecho para que te dieras cuenta de cómo mi corazón queda por ti. Lo único que podría decirte es que sí, realmente has arruinado mi vida, siempre y sin darte cuenta».

**2.**

A su alrededor la gente iba y venía con maletas y bolsos, algunos caminaban con la vista clavada en el teléfono o algún libro, devorando palabras o tecleando mensajes de respuesta. Sobre sus cabezas había un techo cóncavo con soporte de acero y repartidos a distancia simétrica cada una estaba los gruesos pilares que eran el sostén principal de toda la estructura que conformaba la estación de Tokio. La boletería se encontraba llena, tres puestos en que las encargadas se encargaban de vender los boletos de transporte y cada uno con filas largas de gente que esperaban por su turno (en cierto sentido le recordó a un parque de diversiones, cuando fue hace muchos años con los chicos de Seijo. Simplemente por las largas filas que daba la impresión de nunca avanzar). Por los altavoces de vez en cuando se escuchaba la dulce y aguda voz de una chica que decía los horarios de salida de los próximos viajes, eso sumado al eco general que era las voces de las demás personas además del ruido de sus pisadas, algunos más fuertes y otros ligeros. A la lejanía alguien se quejó respecto a un codazo que logró desequilibrarlo y lo que se distinguía como un niño pequeño lloraba de manera desconsolada mientras la madre, ya desesperada, intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo callar. Escuchó el ladrido de un perro, a pesar de que no se permitían animales dentro de la estación y no pudo evitar recordar a Hachiko, haciendo que una sonrisa enternecida se posara en sus labios y terminara con un poco de moquillo.

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo sacó unos pañuelos y, aprovechando que se encontraba en una esquina alejada de la estación con la espalda contra la pared (parecía que nadie lo miraba, lo cual era bueno), se sonó intentando ser lo más disimulado posible **(1)**. Tan rápido hizo su hazaña se alegró encontrarse en ese momento esperando porque ya podía imaginarse el regaño de su mejor amigo por tal descarada acción en público, pero no era su culpa encontrarse ya enfermo. El pañuelo lo hizo una bola desordenada y lo guardó lo más rápido posible en el bolsillo. Luego lo botaría, pero ahora no, temía que si se movía de su lugar Iwa-chan no lo encontrara luego. Ese día había más gente de la esperada y era normal, pues ya estaban en las vacaciones de las fiestas de fin de año y muchas personas volvían a casa. Los viajes eran cosa normal ahora. Iwaizumi había estado más paranoico de lo normal revisando todos los días el clima y viendo sin perder un solo día el noticiero, quería revisar que no hubiera una nevada lo suficientemente fuerte para obligar a los trenes a cancelar los viajes.

Suspiró e intentó tomar un poco del aire sofocante pero de nada sirvo, tenía la nariz muy tapada para algo así. Quizás en ese mismo momento estaba hirviendo en fiebre pero era un buen amigo y debía acompañar a Iwa-chan. No lo vería en lo que sería quizás una semana y algo más, tal vez menos, no lo sabía con certeza pero realmente era mucho para él. En lo que eran ya tres años (adhiriendo toda su vida en sí) nunca se había separado de él por tanto tiempo, pues siempre andaban juntos de arriba para abajo. Era extraño pensar que ese año Iwa-chan se iría solo y él se quedaría en Tokio, pero no se arrepentía mucho de su decisión, su madre reclamó y su hermana también pero su mejor excusa fue que tenía tareas pendientes ya que ese sería su último semestre antes del último año. Por teléfono le había dicho un berrinchudo:

—Pero, _ma, _todos saben que el segundo año es el más difícil. Ya sabes, el primero es más relajado y puedes salir de fiesta, pero el segundo es peor porque terminas con todos los trabajos que no hiciste el primer año y quizás pasar los ramos que tiraste a la basura —él nunca había repetido ningún ramo, pero su madre después de unos cuantos minutos se dio por vencida y le dijo que se cuidara, que por lo menos volviera cuando tuviera tiempo libre y no importaba que solo se quedara un día, porque lo extrañaba mucho (era su bebé, después de todo, después de su nieto pero él no contaba). Ahí la escuchó sollozar un poco y hubo una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de ir vuelta atrás en sus decisiones y decirle que había hecho una broma, sí volvía a casa pero por suerte no.

Ahora que lo pensaba ese año no sentía gran nostalgia por volver a Miyagi, seguía pensando que de haber vuelto lo único que habría pensado es en querer estar de vuelta en Tokio. Cosa extraña, incluso Iwa-chan intentó convencerlo diciendo que todo el año jodía con el hecho de querer ver las estrellas, que extrañaba a su mamá y su habitación normal.

Con todo eso Oikawa tenía un sexto sentido dentro de sí, algo que le decía que realmente haría lo incorrecto si volvía durante las fechas. No hubo una razón especial más allá de eso. No parecía tan mala idea quedarse aunque sea un poco ahí.

Volvió a suspirar. Por los altavoces se avisó que poco faltaba para el tren que iría a Miyagi, tenía que hacer escala en alguna otra parte que no distinguió muy bien. Se removió en su lugar y miró hacia los lados, nervioso, buscando a Hajime entre la multitud de gente. Quizás se le haría un poco difícil pues su amigo tenía la estatura promedio del japonés joven, no era exactamente alto (como sí mismo o Kuroo) así que no resaltaba mucho entre la multitud, por suerte podía usar su propia estatura para buscarlo. A sus pies tenía el bolso de Iwa-chan. Su amigo había ido al baño en el último minuto y Oikawa no podía evitar recordar que la última vez que estuvo ahí, también pensando en viajar junto con él, tuvo que pasar dos veces al baño, por si acaso, ya que no quería tener ganas durante el viaje. Iwa-chan no dejó de regañarlo al respecto molestándolo de que parecía que tuviera una vejiga de niño.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Se apoyó en el pilar a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos. Hubo un _flashback _de unos días atrás, en la casa de Kuroo, y no pudo evitar rememorar la escena que pasaba con mayor rapidez como simples escenas de cine mudo. Había intentado preguntarle a Hajime respecto a la conversación que había mantenido con los otros dos miembros, pero él se negó todas las veces a responder sus dudas y se quejó diciendo que no era asunto suyo.

Intentó no sentirse ofendido. No le salió muy bien así que cada vez que él se daba vuelta en el departamento le sacaba la lengua de manera burlona.

_"Oikawa, dime, ¿desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos para el otro?", _recordó las palabras de Hajime aquella vez en que tuvieron de sus conversaciones más serias. Le daba escalofríos recordar esa ocasión y solo de pensarlo se le humedecían los ojos un poco porque su amigo no era cursi, para nada, sino todo lo contrario. Quizás últimamente andaba muy nostálgico al respecto. Esas palabras cayeron como una bomba dentro de su cabeza, le hicieron aterrizar como un cable a tierra y lo derribaron como un avión. Cierto era que le hicieron sentir culpable y muy frío por dentro, pero ahora daba cuenta que los papeles se habían invertido, sabía que Iwa-chan le guardaba más que un secreto y lo había tenido frente a sus narices el día de la fiesta.

«¿Quién guarda secretos a quien ahora, Iwa-chan?»

—¡Guah! Miren al casanovas. En su hábitat casi natural pero con un aspecto de pena.

Al escuchar la conocida (y molesta) voz se dio vuelta en su lugar, dejó de buscar entre el gentío a su amigo y se preparó para encarar los ojos adormilados de aquel gato callejero. Kuroo tenía su cabello desastre de todos los días, bolsas bajos los ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado. Su atuendo era todo casual, con una sudadera que debía ser una talla bastante grande para quedarle ligeramente ancha a él y unos jeans gastados junto con unas zapatillas. Llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro. Acaparaba las miradas que él en su estado de enfermo parecía ya no tener y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su semblante tan relajado.

Por inercia miró hacia el lado y pudo darse cuenta que junto a él había un chico que desconocía. Era más bajo y flacucho, piel pálida y no parecía llamar mucho la atención. Tenía la vista clavada en lo que reconoció como un DS (una de las tantas cosas con las cuales él no era buen jugador), también llevaba un bolso al hombro. Su cabello era lacio, caía enmarcando su rostro y pudo reconocer (seguramente aunque no llevara los lentes de contacto se habría dado cuenta) que era rubio teñido, literalmente, las raíces de su tono negro natural saltaban a la vista pero aquel chico podía ser la única persona a la cual este detalle no se le veía exactamente mal, sino diferente. El extraño ni si quiera se preocupaba de esto.

Cuando Kuroo se detuvo frente a él, el chico también.

—Yo, Kuroo-chan, creí que ibas a viajar… —murmuró intentando mantener una voz neutra.

—A Miyagi —asintió el otro con esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba. Nunca sabía si se estaba burlando o era así naturalmente, según él era lo segundo pero no podía confiar en sus palabras—. Creí habértelo dicho.

—Ah, entonces estás aquí por una coincidencia-

—_Nah, _Hajime también iba a ir, ¿no? Pues decidimos viajar juntos. Ya sabes, es más entretenido —siguió sonriendo.

A Oikawa no le gustó la manera en que Kuroo tenía tanta confianza para llamar a su mejor amigo por su primer nombre.

Kuroo de pronto abrió los ojos y dejó salir un silbido que se murió entre sus labios. Miró hacia el lado y le dio un ligero toque en la coronilla al chiquitito, intentando llamar su atención. Funcionó. El chico, sin levantar del todo la mirada, dejó de tener los ojos pegados a la pantalla y le lanzó una expresión de incertidumbre. Kuroo le sonrió con naturalidad. El chico pareció pasear la mirada de manera nerviosa de un lado a otro, sin detenerse en algo en concreto. Se removió en su lugar y Oikawa se encontró curioso. A pequeños rasgos pudo distinguir su cara, pero no del todo, parecía ser un tipo bien parecido.

—Se me han olvidado las presentaciones. Kenma, te toca socializar, compañero. Bien, Oikawa este es Kenma y Kenma este es Oikawa. ¿Recuerdas que te conté un poco de él? —sonrió el más alto y pareció mandarle un mensaje secreto.

A Tooru el nombre le sonó de algo, parecía que Kuroo lo mencionó unos días atrás. Si no recordaba mal eran mejores amigos.

«Hasta este gato callejero puede tener mejores amigos», pensó dando su mejor sonrisa de enfermo.

—Gusto en conocerte —musitó con su mejor semblante de niño bueno.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… el armador de Aobajōsai —farfulló en voz baja. Oikawa estiró la mano a modo de saludo (para ser amable y porque el chico también sabía de él como armador, cosa que le daba curiosidad, no tenía idea que era tan famoso incluso en Tokio. Su ego se disparaba). Kenma, se removió en su lugar pero Kuroo le dio un codazo, al final guardó la DS en el bolsillo de su abrigo y estiró la mano también, de manera dubitativa hasta alcanzar la suya en un apretón bastante incómodo. Alzó el rostro, por fin, y Oikawa estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aliento porque, para el chico ser tan tímido y de bajo perfil, poseía los ojos más llamativos y exóticos que en su vida había visto (incluso le ganaban a los de Boku-chan, que ya eran raros de por sí). Eran _literalmente _dorados o quizás ámbar, no tenía idea, el punto es que no eran pardos (como sería lo normal) sino que iban un tono más allá. En su vida había visto un color como ese. Además parecía tener unas pupilas afiladas que le hicieron recordar los ojos de un felino. Por un momento se preguntó si utilizaría lentes de contacto, pero desechó la idea porque en un análisis rápido no distinguió la orilla del lente en su ojo. Se daría cuenta. Normalmente esas cosas se veían si se miraba con mucha atención—. Gusto en conocerte… —murmuró y tan rápido lo dijo soltó su mano, volviendo a quedarse en silencio junto a Kuroo. Oikawa se quedó hipnotizado, sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos, y Kenma no dejaba de disparar su mirada hacia cualquier lado menos él.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy armador? —preguntó para decir algo más. Intentó dejar de mirarlo de manera intimidante, pero en su defensa podía decir que era su culpa por tener unos ojos tan raros. Ardió en su envidia interna, ¿por qué él tuvo que nacer con unos ojos tan normales? Más del 80% de la población mundial tenían los ojos color café.

—Uhm… ah-

—Kenma sabe muchas cosas de jugadores —respondió Kuroo rápidamente por él sin perder su actitud natural. Dio una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, y como la mayoría de las cosas suyas, no supo cómo interpretarla—. Este enano de acá era el armador de Nekoma. Muy observador, ¿sabes? —le dio un ligero empujón.

A Kenma se le tiñeron las mejillas de carmesí y sin poder aguantarse más sacó la consola de su bolsillo, volviendo a jugar con ella. De esa forma se refugió de tener que acaparar la atención de aquel armador, el "Gran Rey", según había escuchado anteriormente de Shoyo. Nunca lo había visto en persona y tampoco había jugado contra él, pero sentía que sabía todos los detalles según lo narrado por el número diez de Karasuno.

Kuroo miró sobre su hombro para ver qué estaba jugando.

Para suerte de Oikawa en ese momento Iwaizumi llegó, le dieron ganas de correr a abrazarlo por salvarlo de una situación tan extraña. No tardó en darse cuenta que parecía que esos tres ya se conocían, así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dejado de lado pero intentó que no se le notara mucho. Tuvieron una conversación sencilla, Kuroo e Iwa-chan eran los que más participaban. Hablaron acerca de cómo sería el viaje (de aburrido) y luego de escuchar por los altavoces que su tren estaba a punto de partir, se fueron a buscar el andén.

Iwa-chan le hizo prometer que no quemaría el departamento, haría algo extraño, rompería nada o simplemente no pondría en riesgo su salud propia.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación, ¿me escuchaste? —bramó con voz severa.

Oikawa sonrió.

—¡Nos vemos el próximo año! —respondió en broma mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo que le hizo ganarse un moretón en la zona del abdomen.

Cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron y luego éste se perdió de vista, se quedó unos momentos más en el andén mirando a la nada y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente un poco solo.

**3.**

Era la cuarta semana de diciembre. Exactamente comenzaba, siendo ese día lunes. Oikawa no tenía clases pero sí sus turnos de trabajo que no le quitaron el ocio que comenzaba a sentir. Era extraño pero durante tanto tiempo se encontró tan ocupado (trabajos, vida social, comunicación con familia, pensar acerca de sus relaciones, pruebas, etc) que de pronto se sentía muy bizarro el no tener responsabilidades. Había creído que el trabajo se encargaría de llenar el hueco, pero al día eran unas dos horas cuanto máximo pues seguía teniendo el mismo horario que si tuviera clases. Los entrenamientos se habían cancelado por culpa de las vacaciones.

Terminando su turno salió de la tienda y se encontró con el frío invernal. Las calles de Tokio se sentían ligeramente diferentes. Durante las noches era más notables. Aunque ellos, por cultura, no festejaban la navidad como tal festividad occidental de todas maneras las grandes tiendas utilizaban el tiempo para patrocinar y generar más compra de sus productos. Se decoraba las calles con luces coloridas, algunos letreros e incluso pinos decorados. Era más normal que navidad se celebrara entre los jóvenes (¡él seguía siendo joven!) y seguramente ya muchas personas tendrían citas. Él se encontraba soltero, de nuevo, y para nuevas cuentas no tenía ninguna cita, tampoco se le ocurría un lugar de dónde conseguirla a último minuto.

Se quedó de pie en la acera unos cuantos segundos. Seguía habiendo luz pero pasaba de manera opacada a través de las densas nubes grises. En ese tiempo anochecía más temprano de lo usual y él aprovechaba el tiempo para encerrarse en el departamento, haciendo maratón de un montón de porquerías que podía conseguir por internet.

De las cosas buenas que le habían ocurrido es que su gripe parecía estar curándose, por lo menos ahora hablaba. Le había ocurrido que un día después de que Iwa-chan partió a Miyagi no tenía voz. Todavía le dolía un poco la garganta así que se encargaba de tomar té con limón y miel. Era asqueroso, pero por lo menos le ayudaba.

Miró hacia la calle y sin pensar lo que hacía sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Rápidamente desbloqueó el aparato y buscó entre sus contactos un número que se le hacía ya conocido. Presionó para llamar y se lo llevó junto a la oreja, escuchando los tonos de llamada del otro lado. Esperó un poco impaciente, moviendo el pie y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió una punzada en la pierna izquierda. Lo malo del invierno es que por los climas fríos su rodilla se ponía más sensible y el dolor era peor. Practicar en ese tiempo siempre había sido una tortura para él, a pesar de utilizar su rodillera, vendas e incluso antiinflamatorios, aunque intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no sobre esforzar la lesión siempre terminaba teniendo dolores que le imposibilitaban jugar como quería. Había días en que no podía saltar para hacer sus saques. Cuando hacía mucho frío, incluso dentro del gimnasio de Aobajōsai, a regañadientes se veía obligado a sentarse en la banca y hacer unos estiramientos con el ayudante del entrenador, además debía aguantarse una charla de cuidados que duraba casi la hora y media. Otros días ni si quiera podía asistir porque caminar dolía. Normalmente la rodillera la utilizaba solo cuando practicaba, pero en esos días en que _realmente dolía _no tenía más opción que acomodarse una venda debajo de los pantalones del uniforme y andar con cuidado. Sonreía ante todos, fingiendo que estaba bien cuando realmente se moría por dentro de rabia hacia sí mismo por no poder jugar como quería.

En esas ocasiones se odiaba porque sentía que su cuerpo no lo apoyaba. Él quería ser el mejor pero, ¿de qué servían todos esos pensamientos si su cuerpo no aguantaba el entrenamiento?

Se mordió el labio inferior y saboreó sangre. Del otro lado le contestaron cuando se estaba rindiendo y la voz conocida se escuchó clara en su oído:

—_Diiiga._

—Boku-chan. Soy yo, Oikawa —musitó rápidamente por costumbre porque no sabía si Bokuto se paraba a mirar el reconocedor de llamadas.

—¡Ah! ¡Oikawa-kun! Hombre, cuánto tiempo —no se habían visto en una semana, seguramente en tiempo lechuza esos debían ser años. Quizás era como los perros—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo estás?

—Normal —cortó a la mitad con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Carraspeó y pensó en lo horriblemente ronca que debía escucharse su voz ahora, pero quizás solamente eran paranoias suyas—. Hey, ¿por qué no nos juntamos? Hace mucho que no nos vemos-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase.

—¡Qué gran idea! ¡Sí, sí, debemos vernos! ¡Juntémonos ahora mismo! —exclamó quizás un poco demasiado emocionado. Se lo imaginó saltando de un lugar a otro o vibrando como un celular. Si Kuroo se encontrara con él sería muy probable que ya le hubiera dado un codazo para que se calmara. Se imaginaba perfectamente que, en el lugar donde se encontrara, la gente lo miraría con mala cara por hablar tan fuerte—Estoy en una cancha de volley cerca de donde tú trabajas, creo que sabrás llegar. Esta _suuper _cerca y es muy obvio. Hasta el más tonto puede llegar.

Oikawa pasó el último comentario por alto. Sólo por dudar le pidió la dirección exacta, así podía buscarlo en el GPS de su celular porque no pensaba en pedir indicaciones a nadie. Eso sería un golpe a su orgullo.

Cuando todo estuvo acordado cortó la llamada. Buscó la dirección y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba cerca. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que no estaba mal salir un poco del ocio de la vida de soltero para juntarse con Boku-chan un poco, después de todo además de las personas del trabajo (incluido los clientes) no había hecho vida social con muchas personas. Con Hajime hablaban durante las noches y sus conversaciones eran acerca de qué habían hecho durante el día (él se inventaba historias fantasmas al respecto), al final Iwa-chan le preguntaba cómo estaba la casa y Oikawa, en cambio, le preguntaba si había visto a sus antiguos compañeros.

Caminó por las calles, esquivando gente y dobló en la esquina hacia la derecha. Bajó por la acera y se quedó pegado en un semáforo. Los autos al pasar generaban más viento de lo que él necesitaba. Se divirtió viendo la publicidad brillante de los modernos edificios que parecían, literalmente, tocar el cielo. En algunas partes se hacían anuncios acerca de ofertas para regalos navideños, otro sujeto entregaba folletos acerca de un restaurante, había un letrero enorme que anunciaba la nueva temporada de un anime y se encontraban pasando el tráiler de un dorama.

Cruzó la calle con pasos rápidos. La ciudad moviéndose a su alrededor y le daba la impresión de que él iba en sentido decreciente.

**4.**

Lo primero que pensó es que se sentía un estúpido. Lo segundo de que hacía un frío que pelaba. Lo tercero que Boku-chan era un reverendo idiota y mal compañero.

Oikawa tenía facilidad analítica. Siempre había sido buen alumno y sacaba de las mejores calificaciones en la preparatoria (no así en la universidad, ahí parecía que su inteligencia se veía opacada por los cerebritos que entraban con la excelencia académica de quien no tuvo vida social para mantener su promedio de perfecto diez). Era un chico listo. Naturalmente inteligente que además estaba acostumbrado a analizar a sus oponentes en la cancha para saber qué harán en el siguiente movimiento. Sacar conclusiones era cosa sencilla para él y por eso mismo cuando puso un pie en la cancha, dándose cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, todos los cabos sueltos y olvidados dentro de su cabeza parecieron comenzar a unirse.

Un millón de conclusiones acerca de planes malignos entre Kuroo y Boku-chan (integrando a Iwa-chan, quien parecía saber más de lo que le gustaría, lo cual explicaría su actitud tan enigmática) llenaron su cerebro. Se le hacía que si eso era cierto entonces eso explicaba el porqué de Kuroo para insistir tanto en invitarlo a una fiesta donde luego aparecería su kohai. Boku-chan había sido muy directo con sus hipótesis, simplemente preguntándole a la cara sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Durante mucho tiempo también había estado muy preocupado de estar cerca de Tobio-chan, lo cual le generaba un encuentro directo con sí mismo.

Intentó echar marcha atrás.

«Abortar misión, abortar la misión ahora mismo», pensó mientras una de sus cejas temblaba. Recordó capítulos arcaicos de Star Trek y deseó poder salir de la estratosfera terrestre en una nave.

Logró dar un solo paso hacia atrás antes de que Boku-chan lo viera, desconcentrándose del supuesto tiro que Tobio-chan iría a levantar para él. La mirada de ambos se posó en él mientras que Bokuto corría a su encuentro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba envuelto en un fuerte abrazo que le hizo sonar los huesos de la espalda. El tipo abrazaba fuerte. Le dolió en la musculatura adolorida e intentó removerse.

—¡Boku-chan, que duele!

—¿Estás más flaco? Como que has perdido peso —fue lo único que él dijo en respuesta, mientras lo soltaba y se enderezaba con ojo avisador. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—¡Sí que has perdido peso!

—¿Cómo crees?

—_Bah, bah, _como has perdido peso después de esto tendremos que ir a comer. Si, a comer. ¡Oye, Kageyama-kun, no crees que Oikawa haya perdido peso! ¡Vamos a ir a comer después, así que no te vayas diciendo que tienes cosas que hacer! —gritó con voz en cuello. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus facciones y estuvo seguro que sus palabras debieron escucharse en un radio de cuatro manzanas a la redonda.

Kageyama soltó el balón y observó en silencio a los dos mayores, pero sus ojos se desviaron sin poder evitarlo en dirección al más alto. De manera inevitable sus miradas chocaron y cada uno rememoró los hechos de la última noche en que se vieron. De eso ya casi una semana transcurrida. Hubo silencio y Oikawa se encontró removiéndose en su lugar. Hubo un revoltijo dentro de su estómago y pecho, algo pareció darse vuelta dentro de él. Por alguna razón se sentía ansioso y dentro de su abdomen se estaba generando un nudo doloroso.

Carraspeó y desvió la mirada. Intentó actuar normal.

Boku-chan le conversó respecto a lo que había hecho (entre sus conversaciones mencionó a un tal Akaashi, a quien no conocía pero era el armador de su antiguo equipo y era más joven que él). Vio como los otros dos practicaban un poco. Tobio-chan se centraba tanto en levantar el balón para Bokuto que ni si quiera volteaba a mirarlo, lo cual le servía un poco pero no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionado, en cierto sentido, no tenía idea de qué pero simplemente así era. Se quedó al margen mientras observaba a ambos chicos, los saltos del antiguo capitán de Fukurodani seguían siendo tan poderosos como siempre y cuando golpeaba el balón se escuchaba un fuerte _¡PAM! _Durante unos cuantos segundos. Pateó unas cuantas latas que ahí había. De todas formas no podía jugar, ni si quiera tenía la venda pero observar tampoco estaba tan mal.

Bostezó y comentó unas cuantas cosas de nada con el mayor. Tobio-chan recogió los balones desperdiciados y le lanzó una mirada rápida. Sus ojos se encontraron unas cuantas veces pero ninguno soltó palabra. De su lado quizás lo único que podía decir es que estaba esperando el próximo movimiento de Tobio-chan, él parecía ser muy bueno haciendo las primeras jugadas pero hoy estaba callado, en mutismo. Por alguna razón le vino a la mente la tonta idea que en cualquier segundo Tobio correría hacia él con el balón en la mano, la misma expresión berrinchuda que tenía a los doce años y con ojos brillantes le pediría que _por favor le enseñara a sacar_.

Pensar en eso le daba melancolía. Le hacía comparar que era más fácil lidiar con ese Tobio-chan que con el chico maduro que tenía delante. Hablar con ese chico parecía una epifanía a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

«Realmente sí que ha crecido. Buh, ya me está alcanzando», pensó recogiendo un balón y dándolo vueltas sobre su dedo índice.

—¡Oh, oho, oho!

—¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?

Alzó la mirada del balón durante un segundo para encontrarse con un Boku-chan que saltaba de un lugar a otro.

—Tengo que ir a… ver algo —soltó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para analizar el tono de su voz y de la misma manera sus pupilas se movían de un lado hacia otro, no podía distinguir del todo su mirada. Tobio quedó con un gesto de duda mientras ladeaba la cabeza, achichando los ojos un poco. A él le dio mal sabor de boca escuchar las palabras de aquella lechuza tonta y se imaginó que una cosa así era muy cliché en los doramas románticos (o una idea estúpida de Kuroo. Últimamente todas las tragedias que le ocurrieran serían culpa de ese gato—: ¡Sí! Pero vuelvo pronto, iré a comprar helados también. ¡Ya vuelvo! —con una sonrisa tan amplia salió corriendo de la cancha multiusos. Sus pasos sonaron demasiado fuerte contra el suelo y Oikawa no tuvo tiempo de responder a nada hasta que perdió de vista su ancha espalda a la lejanía.

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

De pronto se encontraba solo con Tobio-chan y ninguno parecía querer pensar mucho en ese tema.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos observando por dónde Bokuto se había ido de manera tan repentina. Tobio se recompuso antes que él y continuó recogiendo los balones para luego dejarlos en una esquina de la cancha de manera ordenada. Se sacudió la playera, aunque no estaba sucia y luego Oikawa tomó aire para luego toser un poco. Se enderezó en su lugar y miró a Tobio-chan de manera rápida. Aunque seguían insertos en la ciudad ahí parecía que el ruido no llegaba, se encontraban en una especia de burbuja que servía de cámara y los aislaba del resto del mundo. No tenía idea qué decir a continuación, a pesar de que muchas personas decían que tenía una elocuencia natural, pues ahora se encontraba sin palabras, ¿qué podía decir? Ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza, pero de todas maneras sabía que debía decir algo. Una parte de su cerebro, seguramente la conciencia lógica o ni tanto, simple deseo carnal que se podía traducir como el poder de hacer acciones temerarias, le insistía en que algo debía soltar en ese momento.

El recuerdo de la última noche que se vieron llegó a su mente.

—Y… Tobio-chan, ¿tú no vuelves a Miyagi? —preguntó como si nada, con un tono que le sonó demasiado normal. Se siento orgulloso de sí mismo. Volteó a verlo mientras apretaba el balón entre sus manos. La verdad es que seguía siendo muy extraño el pensar que el chico tampoco había vuelto, aunque ahora recién se daba cuenta de ese ligero detalle.

—No —respondió con rapidez. Volteó a verlo y se encogió de hombros. Era extraño, en ese momento solo vestía una playera y se preguntó si no tendría frío. Luego de un momento en silencio agregó un rápido—: Mi abuela vendrá aquí por año nuevo. Quiere visitar un templo, así que no vuelvo… —susurró en voz baja. El viento en ese momento sopló tan fuerte que durante un segundo tuvo que inclinarse en su dirección para escucharlo mejor, a pesar de que se hallaban separados por unos cuantos metros significativos.

—Ah.

—¿Y tú, Oikawa-san?

—Yo no quería volver —respondió con sinceridad, una pequeña sonrisa alojándose en sus labios partidos—, pero Iwa-chan si fue.

Se quedaron en silencio. Durante un momento pensó en sentarse pero hacía tanto frío que seguramente si hacía eso sería mil veces peor. Prefirió quedarse de pie durante unos segundos. Los primeros minutos lo único que hizo fue seguir dando vueltas el balón entre sus manos y mirar sobre su hombro, en dirección a la salida de la cancha, esperando que en cualquier momento Bokuto volviera y lo sacara del apuro, pero el chico no hacía un simple ademán de aparecer pronto. Pensó que después tendría una charla seria con él, para quejarse por las molestias pero luego lo descartó. Tobio le preguntó algo acerca de cómo le había ido con sus calificaciones y él le respondió que bien, quizás no había sido excelencia académica pero había pasado y con eso se sentía satisfecho. Él le preguntó, por cortesía, acerca de los trámites de la universidad y Tobio le respondió que era un tema tedioso pero por lo menos ya había terminado la peor parte. Entonces se rieron juntos y tras esa sonrisa parecía que hubo un _click _de encendido para algún interruptor que no conocía, pero creó que el ambiente se sintiera más ligero y amigable. Conversaron un poco más, acerca de muñecos de nieve y chocolate caliente. Tooru se permitió sonreír con más naturalidad y la ansiedad instalada en su estómago había sido olvidada.

No supo cuándo, ni cómo pero de pronto se encontraba hablando sin parar sobre una anécdota. Fue un impulso suyo que no pudo detener, igual que aquella vez que le narró sus recuerdos de cuando Iwa-chan lo engañaba, siendo unos niños. Había caminado hasta quedar junto a Tobio y su voz era lo único que se escuchaba mientras decía:

—Te contaré un secreto, Tobio-chan. Bueno, no es tan secreto, lo que pasa es que es secreto porque nadie además de Iwa-chan y yo (además de mi hermana, que a ella le cuento todo) lo sabemos pero no importa. Da igual. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Esta es una historia verídica. Lo cierto es que con Iwa-chan siempre hemos estado peleando por una u otra razón pero al final nos reconciliamos a pesar de que nunca ninguno de los dos se disculpa realmente. Un día podemos decirnos algo pero al siguiente seguiremos siendo amigos.

«El punto es que cuando teníamos dieciséis años a Iwa-chan le dio por fumar. Me he fijado que cuando la gente comienza a fumar tiende a consumir casi una cajetilla por día, quizás hasta más. Hajime era de este tipo, la verdad no tengo idea por qué le dio por eso si él es el más deportista de los dos. No me lo dijo de frente, obvio, él siempre me anda ocultando algunas cosas pero un día estaba en su habitación y él se fue a buscar no-sé-qué cosa. Yo soy medio cotilla y conozco la habitación de Iwa-chan tan bien como la mía, entonces me puse a hurgar por ahí buscando algo entretenido cuando, abriendo uno de los cajones, me encuentro de frente con una cajetilla de Lucky Strike. Quede anonado y realmente pensé que quizás se los estaba ocultando a alguien. Qué se yo, algo estúpido como eso. También tenía un encendedor, todavía me acuerdo, era verde y estaba con menos de la mitad. Yo, para ese entonces, no sabía prender encendedores; me dolía la yema de los dedos intentarlo y solo utilizaba fósforos para prender la cocina.

«Cuando Iwa-chan volvió no sé, como que explote, me di cuenta que era imposible que se los ocultara a alguien. Le tire la cajetilla a la cara y le exigí una respuesta. Me volví una furia y cuando yo me coloco furioso me vuelvo idiota. Él se encogió de hombros y me dijo que, efectivamente, eran suyos. Ahí explote más, recuerdo que lo tome de la camisa y lo golpee contra la pared. Él me devolvió el golpe, por supuesto, pero no podía importarme menos. Le grite acerca de la promesa que nos habíamos hecho de ser los mejores y cómo era tan egoísta por estar arruinándose los pulmones de esa manera, ya que él sería nuestro futuro _as_. Le reitere su egoísmo por matarse de esa forma y le comente que lo único que lograría sería bajar su nivel de habilidad. Él me dijo, con mucha calma, que no era asunto mío y que no tenía por qué enojarme. Ahí le grite que obvio que me enfadaría, si éramos mejores amigos y me preocupaba por él, no quería que se metiera en ese mundo —se detuvo un momento, tomando aire y recordando perfectamente la escena en su cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y pateó una piedra, continuó—: La verdad sentía que se alejaba de mí. Quizás exagere un poco pero en ese entonces uno no piensa con claridad las cosas.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos más. Observó el cielo nublado y pensó que pronto podría nevar, quizás ese año si tendrían una navidad blanca.

—¿Y entonces?

—Salí dando un portazo de su casa y grite casi todo el camino, patee unos cuantos basureros y creo que le di un susto a un gato —soltó una ligera carcajada. Sus labios temblaban y sus dedos también—: Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos se habló. Yo seguía enfadado y a leguas se notaba que él también. En las prácticas nos iba horrible porque con Iwa-chan siempre hemos sido muy unidos para todo, pero en ese momento teníamos nula sincronización. De hecho incluso en clases; yo hablaba con las chicas y él se juntaba con los chicos. A penas nos mirábamos. Creo que duro algo así de una semana (un récord) y yo seguía indignado. Iwa-chan ya no se molestaba en ocultarme su adicción y se volvió tan temerario para comenzar a fumar mientras caminábamos a casa (vivimos en la misma dirección. Somos vecinos). Como yo caminaba detrás de él iba tragándome todo su humo.

«Un día, a eso de semana y media de nuestra pelea, después de que se habían corrido rumores en el equipo que nosotros estábamos peleados, unos chicos que ya ni me acuerdo quiénes eran comenzaron a decir basuras sobre mí. Normalmente siempre me encargo de evitar lo más que puedo las peleas e Iwa-chan siempre estuvo a mi lado para enfrentar esos asuntos juntos. Aquí estos tipos se pasaron de la raya. No me dejaban tranquilo y los muy bastardos sabían que si yo intentaba pelear con ellos podría ser un peligro para mi posición como novato-futuro-titular del equipo.

«Los ignore lo más que pude pero eran insoportables. Un día, mientras salía de la escuela, me extrañe y sentí alivio de que esos idiotas no estuvieran para molestarme, pero en cambio me encontré con una sorpresa. Iwa-chan se encontraba apoyado en la pared exterior del edificio principal (¿te acuerdas de esa parte, Tobio-chan? Era la entrada, entrada). Aún tengo la imagen en mi cabeza; con la espalda apoyada y el uniforme hecho un desastre. El atardecer dándole colores anaranjados a su piel, toda una escena de shojo. Al principio pensé en ignorarlo pero luego me di cuenta de la marca de golpes en su rostro y brazos. Su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Daba pena. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio le sangraba. Aun así él se las arreglaba para pararse ahí, tan genial e indiferente al mundo.

«Me acerqué a él, preocupadísimo, después de todo lo seguía queriendo porque toda una vida juntos y dos semanas no iban a hacer que nuestra relación acabara. Casi se me sale el corazón. Creí que se caería, pero él es fuerte. Le dije que debía ir a la enfermería y le pregunte qué había ocurrido, también le comente que hablara con su mamá o algo por el estilo. Creo que todo eso lo solté en menos de un minuto. Al final él se encogió de hombros a mis preguntas y le volví a preguntar qué le pasaba, se encogió de hombros.

«Nos quedamos parados, uno frente al otro, yo no sabía qué hacer. Me encontraba preocupado. Iwa-chan, de pronto, sacó su asquerosa cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y se llevó uno a los labios pero, para mi sorpresa, no lo encendió. Al final suspiró, se lo quitó de la boca y lanzó todo al basurero que había junto a él. Yo estaba estupefacto. Ni si quiera pude decir su nombre cuando él me miró, con su ojo morado y el otro sano, siempre como Iwa-chan. ¿Sabes qué me preguntó? Lo único que me dijo fue "¿Vamos a casa?" Sólo pude asentir.

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio. La historia concluida y tomó todo el aire que había perdido. Estaba gélido, le dolió la garganta y tuvo ganas de beber un té que le hiciera hervir el interior.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Oikawa-san?

—Quién sabe —se encogió de hombros volteando a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia en los labios—. Quizás por las segundas oportunidades. Tal vez si con Iwa-chan no nos hubiéramos dado una segunda oportunidad en esa pelea nuestra amistad pudo haber terminado, pero aquí estamos. Las segundas oportunidades son importantes, Tobio-chan, estuvo pensando en eso últimamente y de pronto simplemente me vino a la cabeza, la historia, digo. Sólo quise compartirlo.

—¿Y por qué a mí? —Kageyama preguntó. Se removió en su lugar. Sus brazos desnudos ante el frío inminente y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco. Ahora que no se movía el sudor que le había envuelto le creaba más frío. Intentó mantenerse sereno en su lugar.

—Por nada especial, solo quería contártelo.

Se quedó en silencio, de pronto sintiéndose sin aire y que había vaciado algo importante de él sobre Tobio-chan. El chico lo miraba con un brillo muy parecido a cuando era más joven. Parpadeó varias veces, sin dejar de observarlo, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Intentó buscarle un sentido pero nunca había sido muy bueno leyendo entre líneas, para él las cosas debían ser directas y sino no funcionaban, así de simple. Oikawa-san siempre hablaba en doble sentido, de eso ya había aprendido hace mucho, cuando parecía que decía algo realmente se refería a otra cosa. Recordó que su abuela le había dicho que eso era muy común en las mujeres ("Por eso debes ser muy paciente, Tobio", le había dicho al final con su voz suave) y era un poco gracioso relacionarlo con su sempai.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo.

Tooru se movió a su lado. Sus manos se rozaron y creó un escalofrío que subió por su espina dorsal. La única vez que le había sujetado la mano, fuera de un apretón amistoso antes o después de un partido, fue aquella ocasión en Miyagi. Deseó tomar su mano, parecía estar fría y quería calentarla, deseaba entrelazar sus dedos flacuchos entre los largos de él. Como era cobarde, o quizás muy tonto, no se atrevió a hacer una acción como esa. Hace tiempo se había auto convencido a sí mismo que debía ir a paso a paso con su sempai, esforzándose de manera minuciosa en sus movimientos, no podía echarlo todo a perder por culpa de un impulso como ese. Sus hombros también se tocaron y de pronto su voz volvió a escucharse, pero no lo miraba él sino al cielo. Su perfil perfecto se dibujaba y él se encontraba apreciándolo como una obra de arte de Van Gogh:

—Vale, no te cuento esto porque sí. La verdad es que…

Cerró los labios durante un segundo. Los volvió a abrir pero no dijo nada. Se encontró desesperado por saber qué diría a continuación. Quiso presionar con un "¿Qué?" pero no le dio el tiempo y tampoco las ganas de hablar. Por primera vez se sentía tan callado en su vida.

—Nosotros deberíamos intentarlo.

No tenía idea a qué se refería pero su corazón se aceleró. Deseó apretar su brazo con fiereza para que volteara a verlo y poder interpretar su mirada, mas no podía moverse.

—Quizás yo debería intentarlo —ahí parecía hablar consigo mismo—. Una tabla rasa, Tobio-chan, eso deberíamos intentar hacer —terminó al final con una voz cantarina pero demasiado baja. Algunos mechones de su cabello se sacudieron por culpa del viento. En el tiempo que lo había estado viendo su cabello había crecido, se veía más cabezón por culpa de que era naturalmente un poco ondulado y el volumen aumentaba. En un sentido se veía adorable. En comparación él mismo tenía el cabello liso y aburrido, nada interesante para mostrar.

—¿Una tabla qué? ¿Qué es eso? —farfulló al final con tono hosco, sin poder evitarlo. Su ceño se frunció mientras procesaba las palabras. Sentía que las había escuchado antes pero no sabía dónde y tampoco conocía el significado.

Oikawa volteó a verlo en ese momento y le sonrió con sorna. Sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente pequeños al tener esa sonrisa. Parecía estar burlándose de su ignorancia y aprovechaba poder hacerlo.

—Ah, eso tendrás que buscarlo tú, Tobio-chan, yo no puedo decirte.

—Pero-

—Sin peros, por cultura deberías saberlo pero ya qué, siempre supe que eras un poco bruto para tus calificaciones. Genio en la cancha pero no dentro del aula de clases, hay que ver, que niño —volvió a reírse. La risa burbujeaba el nerviosismo dentro de sí. Su corazón latía pero no por miedo sino por emoción, sentía que había hecho un paso importante dentro de sí mismo y lejos de lo que había creído, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto—. Si quieres saber, búscalo. Ah, mira, ahí viene Boku-chan. Pásame tu celular, Tobio.

De manera mecánica sacó el arcaico aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo estiró. Se dio cuenta que era cierto, Bokuto-san venía con paso rápido y todavía tenía una sonrisa entre los labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero sentía que fue muy poco.

Oikawa sacó su propio celular e hizo algo que semanas atrás, antes de hacer hubiera preferido cortar su brazo. Actuó rápido y antes de que su amigo volviera con sus energéticas palabras le devolvió el celular a Tobio, casi se le cae de las manos cuando lo recibió.

Guardó su propio teléfono en el bolsillo.

Sonrió.

—Este será nuestro secreto, Tobio-chan —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y en un gesto de silencio apoyó el dedo índice frente a sus labios.

Cuando Kageyama revisó que había hecho se dio cuenta que tenía un nuevo contacto. Era el de él.

**5.**

Cuando despertó esa mañana, fue a desayunar y prendió la televisión. Se dio cuenta que ese día era veintidós de diciembre y un ligero recordatorio alcanzó su mente, haciéndole liberar un "Ah", al tiempo que seguía concentrado en preparar su café mañanero. Estuvo el resto del desayuno dándole vuelta al asunto pero al final, porque igual era buena persona, desbloqueó su celular y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje para un solo destinatario, agregó una carita feliz al final:

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan". _

Fue a ducharse y cuando volvió se dio cuenta que tenía dos mensajes sin leer. Era una respuesta suya.

_"Gracias, Oikawa-san",_ no tenía caritas felices pero no le importó. Se sintió liberado después de haberlo saludado.

_"Ya entendí lo de la tabla rasa. Entonces lo acepto, sí creo que es lo que tratas de decir". _

Cuando leyó eso se río un poco y tecleó algo rápido.

_"Excelente",_ le envió un guiño. Luego colocó otro mensaje: _"Deberíamos hacer un bien común, ¿sabes? Yo no tengo con quién pasar la navidad este año y parece que tú tampoco (tu abuela llega para año nuevo, ¿no?), entonces deberíamos pasarla juntos, ¿no crees?" _

Después de enviar el mensaje se le olvidó agregar algo, pero antes de poder decirlo Tobio se le adelantó:

_"Vale, es una cita entonces". _

Se lo imaginó sonrojándose mientras enviaba eso. No pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios y le hizo doler el abdomen porque se transformó en una carcajada tan alta, entrecortada, como la de una foca. Se tiró al suelo del salón y se quedó mirando el techo blanco sin gracia. La risa seguía en él. No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que cambiaban los pensamientos propios a lo largo del tiempo.

* * *

**(1) **En Japón es de mala educación sonarse en la calle o simplemente en un lugar público, ¡cuidado por si van de viaje!

**N.A:**

Largo, largo de cojones. Desde ahora esto es como un arco Oikage. Hmp. Pues nada, que en Kuroko no basket animaron el "Ya no recuerdo cómo recibir tus pases" y muero de pena. Millón de gracias a las personas que comentan y leen esto. Hemos tenido un viaje larguísimo llegando hasta estas alturas y por fin creo que vamos a alguna parte.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	15. XIII: La primera nevada

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XIII: La primera nevada.**

**1.**

En el transcurso de los trece años hasta los catorce, en aquellos trescientos sesenta y cinco días, la vida de Oikawa comenzó a transformarse sin que él se diera cuenta aunque en cambio las demás personas si notaban este hecho. No había manera de imaginar que su rito de iniciación a la adolescencia y más a futuro, la adultez, fuera tan diferente y al mismo tiempo similar a otras personas. Incluso en casa tanto sus padres como su hermana comenzaron a notar este cambio suyo. Lo veían más pensativo y filosófico, a veces salía al jardín trasero con la pelota de volley en la mano pero en vez de practicar lo único que hacía era rodarla entre sus dedos o mirarla de manera fija, como si estuviera contando las infinitas manchas y líneas que poseía. Estudiaba de forma ardua cada día, incluso hasta entrada la noche y ya no era gracioso ver la manera en que sujetaba mechones de su cabello, esos que caían sobre su frente bloqueando su vista, con pinches de colores que le sacaba a su hermana. Estaba demasiado extraño y a veces hacía preguntas en voz alta que desconcertaba, no parecía que le preguntara a nadie más salvo a sí mismo. Oikawa no esperaba una respuesta fija, simplemente se le escapaban las palabras de la boca y no podía atraparlas, golpeaba a los demás con ellas y terminaban preguntándose qué andaba mal con él. Se comportaba de una manera tan extraña que creyeron que estaban lidiando con algún otro tipo de trastorno o trauma, como cuando era niño. A veces comía mucho y otras veces no comía. Salía a correr muy temprano en la mañana o bien entrada la noche.

Era un caos.

Cuando sus padres le preguntaron a Hajime qué ocurría con él (pensando que al ser su mejor amigo tendría la respuesta porque para los padres de Tooru él era mucho más maduro que su propio hijo) simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no tenía idea acerca de ese tema. Claramente mintió y luego se sintió mal por ello, tuvo que morderse la mejilla de manera interna para no terminar soltando la verdad del asunto, pero sabía que sería peor decirlo.

Su hermana comenzó a llamarlo _Punpun_ **(1)**en un intento de juego.

Oikawa de vez en cuando se encargaba de mirar por la ventana de su habitación y quedarse observando las estrellas, preguntándose acerca de su propia existencia porque viendo hacia arriba lo único que podía pensar es que él se veía muy pequeño cuando el universo era tan vasto. Otras noches pensaba que había estrellas que brillaban más que otras y algunas distintas. Entonces simplemente se deprimía un poco pensando que lo que él veía no era nada más que una imagen, un rastro de lo que alguna vez fue una estrella. Después de todo, ¡se encontraban a años luz de él! Las estrellas que él observaba en el espacio simplemente ya no existían, se esfumaban, _¡puf! _En el espacio y así desaparecían para siempre. Quizás en esos momentos que él observaba desde la comodidad de su habitación cuántas estrellas se encontrarían desapareciendo y cuántas otras impactarían contra la atmósfera de la Tierra.

Había tantas cosas por preguntarse.

Pensando en estrellas se imaginaba su propia vida, porque él se encontraba ahí mirándolas cuando no tenía una simple idea acerca de su propio futuro, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho. Era como un hueco que necesitaba llenar, pero no sabía con qué. Cuando aquello ocurría pensaba que antes no le pasaba y al final lo único que podía hacer (cuando lo conoció) fue culpar la existencia de su kohai, porque desde que él entró a su vida a la fuerza todos aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a invadirlo. Antes el volley bastaba para llenarlo, ahora no.

Oikawa, sin invitación o ninguna clase de aviso, había entrado en su primera crisis existencial. Se sentía como tirarse en un tobogán en pleno invierno, pelándose las piernas y quemándose la piel con el frío. Era como flotar en la nada absoluta, sin tener a qué aferrarse o encontrar una salida. Se sentía como caminar por la calle sin saber a dónde querer ir.

Era como nada.

Era como todo.

**2.**

Durante todo el viaje había escuchado el ruido de las ruedas sobre los rieles del andén. Estuvo tiempo suficiente solo viendo la oscuridad de un túnel, así que cuando bajó y salió de la estación encontrándose con las luces de Shibuya en todo su esplendor pensó que se había equivocado de lugar. Sí era cierto que en varias ocasiones había estado en ese exacto espacio, ahora se sentía completamente diferente. Aunque aquel día no era un festivo propio suyo, como japonés, sino una fiesta completamente occidental, las grandes tiendas la habían asumido porque les servía como una buena oportunidad para aumentar las ventas. Navidad era algo muy popular entre niños y jóvenes. Él mismo recordaba, cuando era pequeño, haber recibido regalos. Aquel día la sensación no era muy diferente. Las calles se encontraban atestadas de gente, mayoría adolescente y en pareja, todos y cada uno de ellos portando sonrisas en los rostros y ropa abrigada. El frío parecía colarse entre el hueco que quedaba con un hueso y otro. No había visto el noticiero en la mañana (tampoco antes de salir) así que no estaba seguro cuál sería la temperatura, pero obviamente haría frío toda la noche. Estaban en invierno, era cosa normal. En el propio departamento se moría de casi congelamiento durante las noches y no podía sino pensar que si Iwa-chan estuviera en Tokio todos sus problemas se encontrarían solucionados.

En Shibuya había ruido. Con la concentración de tiendas todo se sentía demasiado vivo. El arrebol en el cielo señalaba que pronto anochecería pero el mundo ahí abajo continuaba en constante movimiento. Las luces de diferentes colores colgaban de los techos de las tiendas y rodeando varios pinos falsos que iban desde tonos verdes hasta azul y blanco. Se repartían diferentes letreros con letras coloridas, muy llamativas, señalando las variadas ofertas para comprar cosas. Se sentía el aroma de la comida y las conversaciones de las personas acerca de temas que no alcanzaba a captar. En la entrada de algunas tiendas más grandes se encontraban decorados con algunas guirnaldas verdes, copos de nieve y diversas figuras de espíritus navideños.

Ese día no era un festivo como tal **(2)**. Seguramente muchas personas se hallarían trabajando en ese mismo momento, quizás hasta sus propios profesores se encontraban en sus oficinas o revisando pruebas mientras él se hallaba ahí. Debía aprovechar que seguía siendo casi joven. Aunque de todas formas tenía un trabajo (y es que ser vendedor en Starbucks era una cosa agotadora) ese día no era su turno, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Suspiró y se arregló la bufanda al cuello, acomodándola mejor y enrollándola con cuidado para abrigarse. Se concentró en buscar lo que tenía que buscar, pero le era meramente imposible mantenerse recto en su lugar cuando las piernas le temblaban por razones que no llegaba a comprender. Oikawa sentía el cuerpo flácido y una cómo una ligera ansiedad iba apoderándose de su cuerpo junto con parte del estómago. Se mordió el labio inferior, abriendo viejas heridas que ya se había hecho y miró hacia ambos lados con angustia, las irises de sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro. En cada momento que distinguía un cabello oscuro sentía un ligero paro cardíaco, para luego no luego no tener nada más que la decepción (aunque no la quería) embriagándolo al darse cuenta que no era Tobio-chan sino un desconocido que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Buscó y buscó sin rasgo alguno…

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y sintió que caía por un agujero hacia los confines del mundo para ser tapado por todas las capas terrestres, siendo desterrado de la luz solar. Literalmente casi se cae. Sus piernas parecieron querer traicionarlo en aquel momento tan crucial doblegándose bajo su peso.

No había otra manera de describir aquello salvo como una caída.

Kageyama se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en un pilar fuera de la estación, cerca de la entrada a una de las muchas tiendas que se concentraban en aquella calle. La gente pasaba frente a él y se fijó que pocas personas reparaban en su presencia. Usaba un abrigo oscuro además de una bufanda, pero no podía distinguir si se había peinado o simplemente el viento había desordenado todo en su cabeza. Él era de las personas (junto con su mejor amigo) que peor se vestía y a veces tal hecho le ponía nervioso, pero ahora simplemente se dijo ignorarlo. Sus ojos se habían encontrado durante unos leves segundos, separados por unos cuantos metros que podían contar de nada pero al mismo tiempo eran todo. A pesar de las muchas personas que se movilizaban frente a él no dejó de observarlo y para él sus ojos azules nunca se vieron más brillantes.

Algo se movió en su interior y no podía distinguir si era ansiedad o hambre. Recordaba que meses atrás (ya no sabía exactamente cuántos; tres, cuatro o quizás dos. ¿Qué importaba?), lo último que hubiera deseado era estar solo con él o quizás si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría siendo casi una cita simplemente le habría lanzado una mirada tan fría que él mismo se hubiera sentido congelado. Odiaba tragarse sus palabras pero ya no podía sino dejar que sus pies se movieran por su cuenta y lo guiaran hacia la persona que tenía frente a él, mientras que el corazón danzaba dentro de su pecho. Era tan fuerte que creyó que quizás saldría volando, como un colibrí. La pesadez que antes se había alojado tanto en esa parte como en la zona del abdomen había desaparecido ligeramente al distinguir al menor, pero tenía sed y sentía la garganta muy seca. Respirar era una pesadez pero su cuerpo parecía flotar sobre el asfalto.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba aterrado.

Oikawa era listo a su manera. Había estudiado varios años biología en el instituto y conocía todos los procesos químicos u hormonales que ocurrían en el cuerpo. Sabía acerca de la existencia de la pequeña parte en el cerebro llamada hipotálamo que se encargaba de generar todas esas sensaciones que de manera inocente se decía que generaba el corazón (cuya única tarea era bombear sangre. Se le daba más crédito de lo que realmente debería, pues todo se concentraba en el cerebro). Sabía que todo lo que su cuerpo sentía no era nada más que otro proceso, pero por esa misma razón no podía aceptar que justo _ese proceso_ ocurriera ahí mismo, en ese minuto y tal situación.

Antes de que viniera a darse cuenta se encontraba parado frente a él, ambos en silencio y sin saber qué decir a continuación. Se miraron unos segundos, obstaculizando a las demás personas y recibiendo unos cuantos comentarios acerca de que se quitaran de la pasada (Oikawa, por lo menos). Hubo tres ocasiones en las que creyó que Tobio diría algo, cualquier cosa, incluso si fuera algo estúpido, pero sus labios se sellaron al instante antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de ellos.

Como era buen actor simplemente utilizó una sonrisa relajada, intentando ignorar cualquier acontecimiento anterior y saltándose las normas generales del saludo ante todo. Su sonrisa se mantuvo aun cuando él lo miró con esa expresión arisca natural que mantenía en el rostro, aquella que asustaba a muchos y disgustaba a otros. A su alrededor todavía se escuchaba la música que provenía de unos cuantos locales y pensó acerca de lo surreal que era toda la situación. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo fuera en navidad con otra persona más (que no fuera Iwa-chan o su mamá), quizás cuando tenía quince años, menos o más, pero esa ocasión no contaba.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió con una voz tan natural que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tobio lo miró y asintió con tranquilidad, tanta que un ligero desconcierto estuvo dentro de él. Se dio un pequeño impulso para enderezarse en toda su estatura y dar unos cuantos pasos, esquivando a las personas y caminando hacia la calle principal. Sentía que no pensaba en nada. Le daba la misma sensación de cuando tenían partidos y él se encontraba del otro lado de la cancha, pensando cómo defenderse de sus ataques y cómo podría vencerlo. En aquellas ocasiones sus ojos parecían cambiar y el propio mecanismo de su cerebro debía de funcionar de manera diferente. En esas situaciones era como un robot que se concentraba en la victoria; calculaba con eficiencia, planeaba maneras de vencer al adversario, buscaba el punto débil, cada movimiento suyo era fluido y sin ningún error…

Sacudió la cabeza y quitó las ideas de la mente. Recordar partidos antiguos no le daba nada más que malas sensaciones. No era su mejor idea volver a rememorar aquellas épocas amargas que existieron alguna vez porque de lo contrario volvería a echarle la culpa a Tobio y se molestaría consigo mismo por estar ahí con él, por haber doblegado y pisoteado sus propias creencias, tragarse su orgullo y salir a congelarse un día en que podría estar haciendo nada.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —preguntó mientras caminaban con una velocidad moderadamente normal, la verdad es que al ser más alto que la mayoría de las personas que conocía estaba acostumbrado a caminar de manera más lenta que cuando lo haría solo, pero con Tobio eso no importaba. La longitud de sus piernas era casi similar.

Las luces alumbraron el semblante de su acompañante, generando sombras en ciertas partes del rostro que habrían hecho babear a cualquier fotógrafo profesional.

—No, la verdad es que no —respondió con su voz normal, carraspeando al final y desviando la mirada al frente, luego a los lados y nuevamente a él. Pudo darse cuenta que apretaba las manos mientras las guardaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Su espalda se tensó, y entonces se fijó en las arrugas que se generaban en la tela de la ropa que utilizaba ese día. El lenguaje corporal era algo muy importante y él podía catalogarse como un experto estudiando a otras personas, leyendo lo que sus palabras no decían.

Oikawa lo miró fijamente, analizando con cuidado desde su cuello hasta la frente. Su mirada pasó como un escáner por sus orejas, hasta sus labios, pómulos, mejillas, párpados y nariz. Se dio cuenta que sus pupilas se hallaban dilatas y aquel detalle le causó una ligera ternura interior. Recordaba que en alguna parte, no sabía exactamente dónde, había leído que las personas con ojos claros tendían a ver mejor en la oscuridad. Aunque ahora simplemente le hacía recordar a un gato.

Chasqueó la lengua a modo de regaño, generando que él volteara a verlo con una ceja alzada y una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Era muy gracioso lo rápido que las expresiones que tenía podían cambiar.

—Me estás mintiendo, Tobio-chan —se encogió de hombros y lo observó desde su altura, unos cuantos centímetros superior a él. En su interior tenía claro que si ese niño seguía creciendo algún día sería más alto que él y le molestaba, no tenía ganas de pensar que en unos años más (quizás) tuviera que ser él quien mirara hacia arriba para hablarle—. Se nota porque tus mejillas están enrojecidas al igual que la punta de tu nariz. Estuviste esperando en el frío… —susurró al final mientras que dejaba caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, sin dejar de caminar. El dorso de su mano rozó la de él y le generó una ligera descarga eléctrica. Posiblemente porque estaba helada. Dejó de mirarlo y observó el suelo frente a él, también tenía un ligero diseño de copos de nieve que no podía creer alguien se hubiera dado la molestia de poner ahí solo para que otras personas lo pisaran—Lo siento —murmuró lo último, pero no sabía por qué se disculpaba si exactamente no había llegado. Como persona él era muy puntual.

«Iwa-chan siempre dice que soy muy egoísta», pensó con rapidez mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos para no tener que hacer ningún contacto con Tobio y además resguardarse del frío. Hubiera sido genial pedirle a su mamá que le tejiera guantes pero bueno, sería para la próxima vez. La sequedad en su garganta seguía presente, pero esta vez peor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Suena estúpido —respondió su compañero con su tono de poco humor, aunque soltó las palabras tan rápido que dudó acerca de si había escuchado bien—. Simplemente le estaba buscando un regalo a…

—¿Tu abuela? ¿Tu familia? —aventuró sin mirarlo pero moviendo el pie debajo de él.

—Algo así —su voz salió débil y como un graznido de cuervo.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, justo frente a un árbol de navidad más grande que él. Volteó a mirarlo durante unos segundos sin ninguna expresión pero al final nuevamente sus labios no pudieron evitar formar una sonrisa. Se tapó la boca con la bufanda durante unos segundos para ocultar su expresión y también resguardarse del aire frío. La confusión en los ojos de Tobio-chan era tanta que no podía sino regocijarse en su mofa interior.

Se guardó sus pensamientos para él y lo que realmente le hubiera gustado decir.

—Bueno, bueno, Tobio-chan… Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? Nos has estado guiando por una calle de nada. ¿Acaso quieres secuestrarme o hacer que terminemos perdidos? Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a Tokio confundiste un edificio cualquiera con la torre de Tokio —eso se lo contó Kuroo que lo había escuchado años atrás en algún lugar. La verdad es que le daba miedo preguntarle a ese chico de dónde sacaba tanta información inútil de otras personas. Parecía que todos los chismes él los sabía y siempre tenía últimas noticias acerca de los cotilleos especiales. Era escalofriante.

Tobio frunció el ceño con molestia e hizo una mueca de perro rabioso, como si en cualquier momento estuviera listo para saltar y morderlo con sus dientes planos de animal omnívoro.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti, Oikawa-san!

—Pues que tonto, yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

—¡Que infantil eres!

—_Buu, buu, _pobre bebé Tobio-chan. ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar acá? ¿Quieres que te arrope en mis brazos y te consuele?

Tobio lo maldijo a mitad de la calle concurrida con un sonrojo por la vergüenza dando una nueva tonalidad a su rostro. Se deleitó con el momento perfecto para poder burlarse un poco más de él, como siempre había sido, y no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que lo inundó durante unos cuantos segundos más. Fue un récord el haber podido soltar tal cantidad de burlas en menos de cinco minutos. Al tiempo que él le seguía exigiendo que guardara silencio porque no era gracioso para nada.

Quizás Oikawa era egoísta, pero nunca podía decirse que fuera tan extremo. A su manera pensaba en las demás personas, quizás más de lo que debería.

—Hoy día se supone que tenemos que pasarlo bien así que no lo vayas a arruinar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿AH? ¿A qué viene eso? —vociferó con irritación sin dejar de mirarlo con resentimiento por la escena que habían formado en la calle por su culpa.

Se imaginó que si otra persona hubiera visto aquella expresión se habría asustado. Conocía a varios. Aquella era la misma mirada del "Rey de la cancha". A él nunca le había causado ninguna de aquellas sensaciones. De hecho cuando escuchó por vez primera de aquel apodo no pudo sino ladear la cabeza y encogerse de hombros, diciendo que no era asunto suyo.

—Que poco espíritu navideño tienes, Tobio-chan.

**3.**

Caminaron por las calles de Shibuya hasta que entraron a uno de los _mall _que ahí habían. El lugar, como se podía imaginar, a pesar de ser un supuesto día festivo se encontraba atestado de gente. No importaba en qué dirección se mirara se podía ver a las parejas caminando de la mano, del brazo o simplemente juntos. Oikawa podía distinguirlos a todos por la clase de mirada que tenían ("—Es una mirada de enamorado, Tobio-chan", le diría a su acompañante en un susurro cómplice mientras caminaban y al final simplemente se quedaría callado porque se arrepentía de haber soltado esas palabras). Por suerte dentro de las tiendas estaba más cálido que afuera, pero lo malo es que constantemente se encontraba siendo empujado por todos lados. Intentó mantener la calma en tal situación pero de todas formas se quejó en varias ocasiones, haciendo que Kageyama lo mirara con esa clase de expresión que a veces portaba, era indescifrable.

El pasillo del centro comercial se encontraba concurrido y cada vez entraba más gente.

A los lados se concentraban las entradas a varias tiendas y eso que era solo el primer piso. Según el letrero de entrada (y que alguna vez había ido a ese lugar con otras personas) tenía unos siete pisos más hacia arriba, cada uno con un sector especial. Había uno en que se concentraban todos los juegos y las máquinas, normalmente las veces que se encontraba con una se gastaba todos sus monedas de _yen _**(3) **para poder sacar algo, especialmente con la máquina que tenía las figuras de Evangelion. Habían máquinas con diferentes peluches y recordaba que una vez se vició intentando conseguir una figura amorfa (seguramente el intento de una persona) que era la mitad de él pero podía servir como almohada, casi había babeado por ella porque soñó que sería genial tener algo así en su habitación. Al final perdió casi todo su dinero y en esa ocasión fue cuando juró que se mantendría alejado de esas máquinas, de lo contrario siempre estaría perdiendo lo que ahorraba. En esos pisos normalmente estaba lleno de _gachapon _**(4)** y cabinas para tomarse fotos, las cuales normalmente eran utilizadas por más mujeres que hombres.

—¡Tobio-chan, mira, mira! —exclamó mientras apuntaba en dirección a una tienda que tenía en vitrina lo que parecía una colección añosa de unas figuras de Star Wars y Star Trek, pero su emoción fue tanta al verlo que no pudo sino caminar hacia allá mientras arrastraba también a su acompañante—¡No puede ser! Cuando tenía quince hubiera matado por conseguir esa figura —se lamentó en su fuero interno. Años habían pasado desde que tuvo que vender su colección invaluable (que le había costado además de muchas mesadas, un diente caído por una pelea, cambiar un _Luke Skywalker_ y trabajar entregando diarios) porque debía comprar algo que ya ni si quiera recordaba qué era.

Seguramente fue algo relacionado con el volley.

«Te odio, Yo del pasado. Eres un tonto», pensó con frustración sintiendo las ganas de entrar a la tienda o conseguir un DeLorean DMC-12 **(5)** para ir y tirarse de la oreja a sí mismo.

—¿Eso es…? —Tobio miró en la dirección también, intentando observar la figura con los mismos ojos que su sempai lo hacía porque de esa manera quizás podría comprenderlo aunque fuera un poco, pero era imposible igualar su nivel de emoción mientras sus ojos parecían brillar del mismo modo que las luces de colores que había sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Una figura de Star Wars! —explicó con rapidez Oikawa.

Terminaron en esa misma posición unos diez minutos mientras el mayor le explicaba, en resumen, toda la historia de la famosa saga. Al final simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no podía costeárselo y que no podía hacer nada. Para ese momento el lugar parecía haberse llenado un poco más y decidieron que sería buena idea subir a la sección de máquinas para perder el tiempo un poco porque de todas formas no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Oikawa comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud con tediosa paciencia, pero le era difícil llegar a las escaleras mecánicas. Cuando iba a mitad de camino miró sobre su hombro, revisando de manera inconsciente si Tobio seguía su paso y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al darse cuenta que él era más lento que sí mismo. Parecía que la comunicación hacia otras personas le seguía tomando tiempo, así que cada vez que intentaba pedir permiso a los demás para pasar daba la impresión que en realidad estaba buscando pelea con cada tipo que se topara. En cualquier otra situación le habría parecido gracioso, pero ahora lo único que hacía era molestarlo porque perdían tiempo. Esperó en su lugar hasta que llegó cerca de él y sin más reparo le sujetó la mano con firmeza, casi sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, con la mente nublada por culpa de la fatiga al encontrarse rodeado de tantas personas. No es que fuera claustrofóbico, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a encontrarse en medio de una masa de gente casi a diario y debía admitir que la sensación era muy desagradable, así que por eso mismo lo único que deseaba era salir de en medio lo más rápido que pudiera. Tobio lo estaba retrasando, no había ninguna otra razón para sujetar su mano salvo esa.

Cuando se aferró a él sintió otra ligera descarga eléctrica pero la pasó por alto. No fue hasta que Kageyama lo observó con una mueca de angustia y sorpresa, además de sus cejas fruncidas en una expresión de incomodidad, que reparó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Para el momento en que sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar y procesar sus acciones ya era demasiado tarde. Hubo un ligero calor en sus mejillas y un tintineo en su pecho que evolucionó hasta volverse lo que parecía un tambor de festival. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada, intentando mantenerse en una actitud serena pero al mismo tiempo deseando que Tobio no reparara en su inevitable sonrojo. Él hizo lo suyo ignorando el rosado en la piel del menor.

—Es para que no te pierdas —explicó con rapidez, casi atropellando las palabras. Lo peor de todas sus acciones es que ni si quiera había pensado en el pudor que debería tener al encontrarse en público. Se regañó mentalmente y le dio un ligero tirón. Al final gruñó un poco, sin saber hacia dónde mirar y con violencia le soltó la mano, dándose vuelta para volver a retomar su caminata hacia las escaleras eléctricas—¡Mejor olvídalo! Hay que seguir, ¡apúrate!

Kageyama se encontraba tan atónito y su pecho dolía tanto que no supo qué responder.

—Olvida eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo, sólo olvídalo —musitó cuando ambos estaban en la escalera eléctrica y subían al segundo piso. Por los parlantes del centro comerciales estaba sonando una canción en inglés de la navidad. Formó una sonrisa forzada y se preparó para tapar sus acciones con cinta adhesiva verbal—: Ya sabes, es que cuando caminó con Iwa-chan por alguna parte y hay mucha gente tiendo a tomarle la mano —soltó una ligera risa mientras se encogía de hombros. Tobio ladeó el rostro y achicó los ojos, analizándolo con la mirada y al mismo tiempo parecía que deseaba clavarle una estaca en la frente—. Costumbres mías que no puedo sacar.

«Si Iwa-chan se entera de esto seguro que me mata», pensó con rapidez y luego se calmó porque era imposible que su amigo se enterara, al menos que fuera una clase de psíquico y en ese mismo momento estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, lo cual sí, no era nada bueno.

—Como sea —farfulló Kageyama al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la baranda de la escalera y miraba hacia abajo la masa de gente. Se reprochó mentalmente por emocionarse tanto de una manera estúpida porque era imposible que su sempai le hubiera sujetado la mano meramente porque sí. Una acción como esa estaba reservada solo a las parejas y familias que tenían niños pequeños. Apretó los dientes e intentó que el latido de su corazón se calmara de una buena vez pero parecía no funcionar.

Realmente no comprendía a Oikawa-san, de todas las cosas tampoco entendía qué capricho había tenido para decirle que pasarían navidad juntos. Aunque no es que tuviera mucho que hacer, pero…

Siempre existe un "pero". Es irritante.

—¡Ven, ven! —animó Oikawa mientras salía de la escalera y comenzaba a caminar por el piso. El cual se hallaba ligeramente menos lleno. Normalmente pocas personas eran las que se detenían ahí. Durante los días de semana normal había siempre más estudiantes, aquellos que sacrificaban todo para conseguir algo. Ahora mismo eran unas cuantas personas que se hallaban en las máquinas y mientras los observaba pensó que él también podía intentar conseguir algo, pero desechó la idea con una sacudida de cabeza porque, desde la mañana, tenía el pensamiento que había algo más que debía hacer—No te quedes parado con esa cara de idiota o no, ¡mejor!, con esa cara de ogro. Asustaras a los niños pequeños —bromeó observándolo sobre su hombro.

—¡Nací con esta cara, no puedo cambiarla! —exclamó en respuesta tan fuerte que logró acaparar la atención de unas cuantas personas.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Que irritante eres, Tobio-chan —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las máquinas. La melodía navideña seguía presente pero esta vez se encontraba acompañada por el ruido del metal de las ruedas de las máquinas, de fondo también se escuchaban unas exclamación de frustración y pocas celebraciones, seguramente de las personas que conseguían (o no) las figuras que habían estado buscando.

Se detuvo en medio de una máquina de figuras otaku y otra de juego en que se debía encestar unas mini pelotas de basquetbol. Se giró para encarar a Tobio y con una orden clara pero sencilla le dijo que esperara ahí, que ni se le ocurriera moverse de su lugar. Al principio el chico se quejó, diciendo que eso sonaba estúpido y que él no era un perro para que le ordenara algo, pero de todas formas terminó por mantenerse de pie donde le habían dicho, soltando un bufido de exasperación. Entonces Oikawa con una sonrisa divertida comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta para luego desaparecer en una esquina y dejando solo a la vista un montón de máquinas con diferentes dibujos encima, algunos eran los que pasaban por la tele o que solía ver cuando era niño.

A Kageyama le pasó por la mente la ligera idea de que quizás no iba a volver y que le había jugado una broma. Y aunque el pensamiento fue nada más que un soplido en su mente que despareció tan rápido como apareció, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llenar de angustia su pecho y hacer que se moviera incómodo en su lugar. Detestaba sentirse de esa forma. Cierto era que durante los dos años y medio que no había visto a Oikawa-san todo había sido ligeramente más fácil, quizás también doloroso, fue como páginas en blanco dentro de su historial de vida; nada. Nada había ocurrido. Daba la impresión que todo se había acumulado en su interior y entonces cuando lo volvió a ver salió expulsado de su cuerpo sin que pudiera controlarlo; angustia, felicidad, vergüenza, irritación, enojo. Todas esas emociones que antes podía controlar hasta cierto nivel le era imposible de mantener. No es que él tuviera el control, para nada, sino que Oikawa-san lo tenía.

Pasaron quince minutos y Oikawa-san no volvía.

Apretó los puños a los costados. Pensó que si ese fuera cualquiera otra persona (Hinata, Tsukishima e incluso el bueno de Yamaguchi) el solo hecho de que lo hubieran dejado esperando como un estúpido habría sido suficiente para descargar toda su ira sobre la persona, pero con su sempai eso no funcionaba. Los patrones no servían. Era una persona muy segura de sí misma pero cuando se trataba de Tooru toda esa seguridad se iba por el desagüe. Siempre había sido así, desde que era un niño de doce años.

Se mordió el labio.

—_¡Tobiooo-chan! _—escuchó de pronto esa peculiar forma que tenía sólo él de llamarlo con su chillón y cantarín tono de voz. Cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta que él trotaba en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como siempre en las mejillas se le formaban hoyuelos y pensó que era muy adorable. Oikawa-san era la única persona que conocía que tenía eso en ambas mejillas. Era una cosa muy rara, como las pecas que se le formaban a Hinata en verano por culpa del sol.

El tono de voz fue tan alto que nuevamente alcanzó a acaparar atención.

Oikawa se detuvo frente a él y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía las manos tras la espalda. Tardó en notar el hecho pero es que simplemente no pudo evitar la tranquilidad al darse cuenta que sí había vuelto.

—Oikawa-san, no grites, estamos en un lugar público —comentó con voz tajante sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había intentado que sus palabras no salieran como una queja pero no funcionó.

Oikawa lo ignoró por completo. El brillo en sus irises café era demasiado evidente y la sonrisa en su rostro no podía quitarse. Era extraño sentirse tan emocionado por algo que parecía tan sencillo pero así era. Tomó aire e intentó contar hasta diez para relajarse, la cuenta logró crear un ligero suspenso que hizo que Tobio lo mirara con incertidumbre y sin comprenderlo.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos más. Se removió en su lugar.

—No te vayas a creer muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? —le soltó como advertencia antes que nada, pero la sonrisa que tenía todavía se mantenía solo que en una escala menor de cuando llegó. Volvió a removerse. Sentía que los brazos se comenzaban a dormir detrás de su espalda—Pero recordé que el otro día fue tu cumpleaños…

—Sí, me saludaste —comentó Kageyama con naturalidad.

Oikawa frunció el ceño.

—Shh, déjame terminar. Entonces he logrado traerte esto, _¡ta-dah!_ —exclamó mientras estiraba los brazos frente a él sosteniendo un peluche que era del tamaño de su cabeza o quizás más grande. Tenía una rosa de papel que había logrado conseguir de una tienda del primer piso. Se la entregó a Tobio sin dejar de sonreír y sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo porque había conseguido sacar el peluche, aunque era cierto que había gastado unas cuantas monedas de 300 yenes en aquello, pero no importaba. Lo había conseguido. El éxtasis de sentirse un ganador era demasiado en aquel minuto—¿A qué soy genial? Lo he conseguido yo.

—¿Eh? —Kageyama parpadeó varias veces mientras sostenía la figura indescifrable entre sus manos. Era blanda. Tuvo que darle varias vueltas sobre sí mismo para darse cuenta de lo que era o parecía ser. Según él era una figura de un cuadrado (o rectángulo, lo que fuera) de color café claro con una cara que seguramente para muchas personas era tierna. Sinceramente a sus ojos no tenía mucha gracia pero le encantó en el momento que Oikawa-san le dijo que era para él porque simplemente era un regalo suyo. Ahora se encontraba sin palabras—Yo… eh… bueno, gracias…

—Nada, nada. Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan. Ahora que lo pienso navidad también —hizo un ademán con la mano como si le quitara importancia.

Tras decir esas palabras hubo un momento de silencio en que Kageyama lo único que podía hacer era clavar la mirada en el regalo y Oikawa simplemente se mantenía de pie frente a él, pensando lo buena persona que era y lo raro que se sentía el universo ese día.

Le dio un ligero toque en el codo para llamar su atención. Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez más suave, en un gesto de invitación.

—¿Sigamos?

Hicieron un pequeño tour por el resto del piso y se sacaron unas cuantas carcajadas más al ver los vagos intentos de Tooru por jugar a unas máquinas en las que era muy malo. En ese momento le contó cortas anécdotas de que cuando eran niños con Hajime jugaban juntos y siempre perdía, así que los videojuegos nunca fueron lo suyo. No fue sino hasta el final de su recorrido por el segundo piso en que a Oikawa casi se le cae el alma al darse cuenta que había una cabina fotográfica y prácticamente obligó a que Tobio entrara con él, a pesar de sus muchas objeciones de que las fotos no le gustaban.

—¡Vamos, que aburrido!

—¡No me gustan las fotos! —exclamó por tercera vez, aunque ya se encontraba dentro de la cabina y no podía sino impresionarse de lo espaciosa que ésta era.

El interior sí era grande y las paredes eran blancas. Al frente se encontraba una pantalla táctil en que se les decían todas las opciones para las fotografías; de qué tamaño, cuántas fotos, si pondrían algún efecto inicial. Tooru jugueteó en el monitor con una rapidez increíble mientras murmuraba otra melodía inventada. Se sentía como una cápsula del tiempo o una nave espacial. Era extraño hallarse ahí dentro.

Miró a su acompañante sobre el hombro.

—¿Nunca has estado en una de estas cabinas, Tobio-chan? —inquirió la pregunta obvia. Se enderezó en su lugar y caminó hasta posicionarse a su lado mientras el contador daba la cuenta regresiva en una voz femenina.

—No, y que no me gust-

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —lo cortó a la mitad de su frase.

Vaya que ambos sabían muy bien eso, por lo menos Kageyama sí.

Iban en el cinco cuando Oikawa se sacudió y mantuvo una expresión neutral, intentando nuevamente enmendar su mala elección de palabas.

—Pon alguna expresión, Tobio.

—No quiero.

—¡Que malo!

Y las fotos salieron disparadas unas tras otras. Al final, en su desesperación y venganza, Tooru se encargó de hacerle cosquillas a Tobio para que por lo menos en una foto saliera riendo. Cuando terminaron Kageyama salió refunfuñando a paso rápido y Oikawa se quedó adentro unos segundos más, dándole los últimos toques a las fotos que habían sacado. La mayoría eran bastante graciosas; ambos con expresión de estar discutiendo, Tobio siempre con el ceño fruncido pero con excepción de la última, en la que ambos salieron riendo.

Se quedó observando fijo esa foto durante unos cuantos segundos, analizando la expresión en el rostro de su acompañante. Tobio tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Sus cabezas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra y la diferencia de estatura era un poco mayor porque él se había encorvado por culpa de las cosquillas, a modo de defensa por su ataque. Tenía el cabello despeinado y las mejillas un poco rojas por el calor de ahí dentro.

La foto le gustó mucho.

Cuando salió de la cabina se dio cuenta que Tobio seguía enfadado pero no le tomó importancia. Sacó las fotos de la impresora y utilizando las tijeras que había a un costado las recortó. Eran cuatro para cada uno.

—Creo que esta foto la pondré en mi billetera —bromeó mientras le enseñaba la fotografía en la que salía sonriendo.

Tobio nuevamente maldijo y Oikawa se rio de él.

Durante ese momento se preguntó realmente por qué las cosas siempre habían salido mal entre ellos, y se dio cuenta que quizás no le molestaba tanto como creía el mantenerse en compañía del menor.

**4.**

Llegaron en el momento justo en que la nieve comenzó a caer, como si el cielo estuviera llorando por alguna razón que desconocía. No pensó en el nerviosismo hasta que cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se dio cuenta que Tobio-chan lo miraba con cierta incomodidad en sus ojos, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo por todos los medios posibles, y es que él podía parecer idiota para muchas personas (Hajime Iwaizumi, por ejemplo) pero no lo era. Leer a las personas se le hacía tan fácil como ojear una revista para chicas. Se quitaron los zapatos a la entrada y pensó en la última vez que podía contar que se encontraron en una situación parecida. Ante el recuerdo sus mejillas se sintieron calientes así que sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que no podía pensar en tales cosas porque no era apto. Seguramente porque una parte de él, la mínima orgullosa que existía, no quería aceptar realmente que había quedado _enganchado _por un chico como Tobio Kageyama. No era para nada justo con su propia existencia. Era como un mal chiste del universo del cual ni si quiera se podía reír porque era a costa suya.

Ahora no tenía más opción que asumir las consecuencias frente a él e intentar mantener la calma de sus propias acciones.

La invitación a su departamento no había sido nada más que algo inocente. Tobio le comentó acerca de que su tío estaría trabajando, así que no importaba a qué hora llegara. Entonces él le comentó que podían ir a su departamento a conversar mejor porque en las calles lo único que lograban hacer era pescar un resfrío. Fue en eso mientras escuchó en el noticiero (de vitrina de una tienda de electrónica) que decían que aquel día sería la primera nevada del año. Era tierno pensar que sí tendrían navidad blanca.

—Si quieres te sientas ahí —murmuró mientras señalaba el living. Por suerte estaba ordenado, un poco, lo cierto era que en los últimos días que se encontró solo en el departamento con suerte salió de su habitación o cama. Sólo había ido a trabajar y nada más. Ni si quiera se había molestado en preparar comida durante aquellos días, aunque le decía a Iwa-chan que todo estaba perfecto. Se quitó la bufanda del cuello y luego el abrigo. Aunque el frío en el departamento seguía siendo suficiente para darle escalofríos, pero era mil veces mejor que afuera. Intentó mantener la vista en un punto lejano del cuerpo de Tobio—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó dando unos cortos pasos para entrar a la zona donde se ubicaba la cocina.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Tobio mientras caminaba hasta el living y se sentaba frente a la televisión apagada. Se le ocurrió ofrecerle que la encendiera, pero la verdad seguramente ya era muy deprimente el observar la caja que tenían y que además ni si quiera tuvieran más de cinco canales visibles era desmotivador. Así que al final pasó por alto el hecho y pensó que podrían conversar un poco más, pero por alguna razón se sentía distinto que afuera.

«Conversar cuando se está rodeado de gente siempre es diferente a cuando te encuentras realmente solo. Ahora es más íntimo e incómodo», pensó mientras ponía a hervir el agua y rebuscaba entre los cajones la bendita caja donde guardaban el té en bolsa. El ruido del vapor saliendo de la tetera pocos minutos después inundó sus oídos. Sacó dos tazas y cucharas. De reojo sin poder evitarlo observaba a Tobio-chan y no podía sino sonreír un poco al darse cuenta que él también lo miraba, seguramente creyendo que no sabía. Algo así le hacía recordar en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran compañeros y lo detestaba a más que otra persona.

—El tiempo puede llegar a hacer buenas bromas —terminó diciendo en voz alta, con una ligera risa cantarina.

—¿Qué? —Kageyama saltó en su lugar, volteando la vista muy rápido y frunciendo el ceño. Lo observó como si intentara perforar su espalda con su mirada, al mismo tiempo que boca formaba una mueca de desconformidad al no saber de dónde surgían las palabras de su sempai. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y volvió a alzar la voz, molestándose cada vez más cuando se daba cuenta que éste lo ignoraba, continuando haciendo sus cosas. Escuchó una ligera carcajada—¡Oikawa-san! —llamó en voz más alta y grave, exigiendo atención. Su ceño seguía fruncido.

Cunado Tooru volteó a verlo no pudo sino explotar en una carcajada que rellenó los espacios en blanco que había dejado el silencio del departamento. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas y se deleitó al observar cómo las mejillas de Kageyama enrojecían por culpa de la vergüenza.

—¡Ya, basta! —bramó el menor con los ojos desorbitados y los labios apretados en una mueca casi feroz. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona seguramente se habría asustado, como cuando lo llamaban "El Rey de la cancha", en aquellos años en que las personas creían realmente que él podía ser malo a propósito. En ese tiempo en que cuando observaba a alguien no podía evitar la expresión poco amigable de su rostro, haciendo que las personas se alejaran de él, pero era Oikawa-san quien se encontraba en ese momento frente a él. Todo era distinto. Él nunca se había asustado o sentido intimidado por su presencia, al contrario, sí mismo nunca había tenido la misma sensación frente a otra persona que no fuera su sempai. No importaba contra quién se enfrentara en la cancha, aunque fuera un jugador o equipo reconocido a nivel nacional porque para él Oikawa era la persona más tenebrosa del mundo. Se encogió en su lugar e intentó reunir su voz para volver a exigir silencio—: ¡Oikawa-san, ya! No es gracioso.

—Ay, ay, Tobio-chan… —farfulló todavía entre risas. Se restregó el ojo con el pulgar, secando las ligeras lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Terminó por toser los últimos atisbos de risa fuera de él. Generó un puchero y le sacó la lengua—Eras más adorable cuando eras niño, tonto.

Volvió a reírse al ver la expresión desconcertada de él.

Terminando de hacer sus bebidas caminó con ambas tazas hasta Tobio. Le pasó la suya mientras se quejaba de haberse quemado la yema de los dedos y luego se sentó a su lado. Sus hombros, brazos y piernas se rozaban pero ninguno hizo ademán alguno de querer alejarse del otro, de hecho se quedaron tan quietos que era casi cómico. Cada uno temía respirar para no arruinar el momento. El ligero nerviosismo de Kageyama no había sido olvidado del todo, sino que seguía presente en su interior.

Silencio instantáneo.

Oikawa dio un sorbo al té y se quemó la lengua. Se quejó en voz baja y luego miró por la ventana del balcón hacia fuera. Lo que parecían pétalos blancos cayendo del cielo ese día especial.

—Debimos haber ido al parque a construir ese muñeco de nieve… —murmuró rompiendo el silencio. El pensamiento había venido de la nada.

—No llevamos guantes. ¿Querías congelarte los dedos? —farfulló Kageyama sosteniendo la taza con las dos manos y calentándose las palmas.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros y miró el techo. Le hubiera gustado decir "La próxima vez podemos ir. Juntos", pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en silencio intentando filtrar sus palabras y pensando en lo injusto que había sido todo ese tiempo. Si se daba cuenta nunca le había hecho las cosas fáciles a Tobio-chan, seguramente ahora mismo ya era muy difícil para él. Le hubiera gustado decir muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo.

Soltó un simple:

—Podríamos hacer un pastel. Ya sabes, porque es navidad… —volvió a decir de manera pensativa mientras contaba las manchas del techo. Su madre solía hacer muy buenos pasteles en casa y su hermana mayor los disfrutaba mucho. A veces iba Iwa-chan también y su familia. Esas navidades eran muy divertidas, pero los años nuevos lo eran más aún porque iban al templo en grupo. Cuando era niño recordaba que le ponían una _yukata_ con la cual era muy difícil caminar—No debe ser difícil. Seguro que habrá más de una receta si se busca en internet.

—Dudo mucho que Oikawa-san sepa hornear —murmuró con recelo Kageyama bebiendo otro sorbo del té verde. Su voz escapando casi venenosa de sus labios pero la verdad es que comer algo no sonaba nada mal. Afuera todos los restaurantes se encontraban tan llenos que era imposible el solo hecho de pensar comer en alguna parte.

Oikawa volteó a verlo tan rápido que logró hacer que algunas gotas de té cayeran sobre sus jeans y le quemaran la piel. Se quejó en su lugar, removiéndose más aún y al mismo tiempo quejándose con Tobio.

—¡Yo haré un pastel navideño y tú vas a ayudarme!

De esa forma se levantó sin importarle dejar el té a la mitad. Se fue a buscar en internet alguna receta y comenzó a reunir los ingredientes por la cocina. Algunos le faltaban pero pensó que podía remplazarlos con otros cuantos (después de todo no debía ser muy diferente). Kageyama lo observaba sentado desde su lugar, sin mover un músculo y escuchando como Oikawa seguía refunfuñando acerca de que alguien hubiera dicho que él pudiera cocinar mal. Consiguió todo y luego se dio cuenta que nunca habían utilizado el horno en los tres años que ahí había vivido con Hajime, pero seguramente no era muy difícil. Las únicas veces que tenía uso era cuando sus padres se encargaban de visitarlos.

Dieron las dos de la mañana y Oikawa seguía en su intento.

Fueron las tres cuando recién dejó el molde en el horno caliente (se quemó las manos, de nuevo).

Tenía masa seca en algunos mechones y en la ropa, además de que las manos seguían pegajosas sin importar cuánto las lavara. Caminó de un lado a otro mientras le contaba a Tobio, sin parar, acerca de sus muchas cualidades de la cocina y él le respondió, con simpleza, que no lo imaginaba preparando nada. De esa manera ambos terminaron en un debate de quién era mejor cocinando. Quizás era por culpa del sueño que los inundó que ambos se sentían tan conversadores con el otro. Las palabras salían una tras otra. Kageyama todavía mantenía cerca de él el regalo que Tooru le había dado en el centro comercial.

Conversaron hasta que sintieron olor a quemado y Oikawa se levantó de un salto, dándose cuenta que había dejado la masa más tiempo de lo esperado. El techo se llenó de un humo grisáceo y ambos se vieron en obligación de abrir las ventanas para que éste saliera.

—Ajá, ajá… creo que se puede comer —musitó Oikawa mientras lo dejaba en un plato sobre el mesón isla de la cocina.

—¿Quién comería eso?

—Pues tú vas a tener que comerlo. Así que cállate y tráeme otro plato.

A las cuatro y media de la mañana volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar inicial, ambos con otra taza de té en la mano. El frío era peor que antes y Tooru ya había estornudado unas cuantas veces desde que ahí estaban. Cierto era que el pastel no había estado malo pero tampoco bueno; la masa quedó como una galleta y le lastimó las encías, por los menos así fue en la capa exterior porque en el interior se sentía muy blando. Llegó a la conclusión de haber confundido los polvos de hornear con levadura, pero se encogió de hombros ante este hecho y siguió comiendo.

Ambos tenían tanta hambre que se comieron tres pedazos cada uno, además de beber dos tazas de té más.

No pasó mucho hasta que Kageyama se apoyó en el sillón a sus espaldas y sin que pudiera evitarlo los ojos se le cerraron. Cayó rendido en sus sueños tan rápido que hubiera sido cómico, pero Oikawa simplemente quedó desconcertado pensando que tenía el sueño de un niño todavía, aunque distaba mucho de ser algo así.

«Ya es un adulto», pensó en el silencio del departamento. Sólo escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Tobio y veía como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Era gracioso pensar que se encontraba en esa situación con él o más que gracioso, simplemente irónico.

«Al final nadie puede decir qué va a hacer y qué no», pensó todavía con la vista clavada en su acompañante. Tenía sueño también y los párpados se le cerraban solos. Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado además de que tenía frío. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y apretó las manos en puños guardándose las ganas de tomar la mano o simplemente tocar el brazo de su compañero. Era gracioso ver dormir a alguien, siempre le había parecido así. De pronto se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía desviar la mirada de él. Recapituló el día que había vivido. Todavía se sentía ajeno el pensar que había compartido un día _especial _con Kageyama, aunque todo se sentía incorrectamente correcto. Recordó la noche en Miyagi y pensó que en esa ocasión había estado lloviendo en vez de nevando, pero también se había quedado observando durante unos cuantos segundos cómo Tobio dormía.

Se veía muy tranquilo al dormir. Le causaba una cálida sensación en el pecho que no podía explicar. Simplemente ahí estaba y ahí se quedaría, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El cansancio se apoderó de él con demasiada rapidez.

—Tobio se ve muy lindo cuando duerme… —susurró para sí mismo como un pensamiento en voz alta porque así era la verdad. Tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro pacífico del menor. Cundo dormía se veía como una persona completamente diferente a lo usual; sus facciones se relajaban, no tenía el eterno ceño fruncido o la mueca de agresividad que mantenía, no arruinaba su expresión relajada con su voz molesta. Uno pensaba que era una buena persona. Su respiración acompasada lograba calmarlo a él también. Pudo comparar que realmente su manera de dormir no había cambiado mucho. Quizás ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Le dieron ganas de quitarle los mechones que caían en su frente y pasar la yema de los dedos por sus mejillas, solo para sentir la piel bajo su propio tacto. Junto con eso tuvo ganas también de apoyar la frente en su hombro o escuchar el latido de su corazón, sentirlo a su lado.

Las ganas fueron tan fuertes que lo desconcertaron. Fue como si alguien le hubiera gritado una acción errónea en el oído o recién se diera cuenta que el guion que le habían pasado durante una obra de teatro decía que debía hacer una escena muy vergonzosa. Sus impulsos no se veían guiados por nada más que una voz interior que le decía que lo hiciera, pues de todas formas nunca se enterarían.

Si ese día cometía otro error, ¿qué más daba? Al verlo de esa forma podía decir que todo el día vivido había sido algo erróneo. En su subconsciente lo sabía pero no le importaba. Ya no.

—Soy un idiota.

Tobio se veía muy lindo mientras dormía. Calmada, como un niño, como el niño que hace mucho tiempo detestó con tanta fuerza por arrebatarle todo aquello por lo cual tanto se había esforzado. El niño que lo seguía de cerca para llegar a pasarlo y hacerlo darse cuenta que quizás la única cosa en la que se sentía realmente bueno simplemente no era para él. Y a pesar de saber todo eso mientras lo observaba simplemente no pudo seguir odiándolo. Aquel sentimiento, esa muralla que había construido a su alrededor con tanto esmero, de pronto se esfumaba durante un segundo dejándolo al descubierto y sorprendiéndose al comprenderse a sí mismo.

Le dolió la frente.

De pronto se halló inclinándose en su lugar, rozando su mano con la de él y tocando sus labios con los propios. Tenían un ligero regusto a té. Lo supo y lo sintió en aquel simple roce de nada. Sorprendente pensó que, además de eso, seguían igual como los recordaba y el descubrimiento lo llenó tanto de una felicidad incomprensible como de nostalgia hacia el pasado y su futuro.

**5.**

Hielo nocturno

me despierto

mi cántaro estalla

Tan enjuto

como el salmón seco

el bonzo en el frío

Sol de invierno

sobre un caballo

mi silueta helada

Desolación invernal

en un mundo uniforme

el ruido del viento

¿La nieve que cae

es otra

este año?

**Haiku de las Cuatro Estaciones, Bashö .**

* * *

**(1)** Referencia al manga "Oyasumi Punpun" (Buenas noches, Punpun). Mi manga favorito de toda la vida. Lo recomiendo mucho.

**(2)** Navidad es cristiano, por ende Japón no lo celebra como tal pero yo le digo que para ellos es como segundo San Valentin. Aún así tienen sus propias tradiciones y una de ellas es comer un pastel navideño en esta fecha.

**(3)** El Yen es la moneda de Japón.

**(4) **Máquinas en las que sacas cápsulas que dentro normalmente tienen juguetes o figuras de colección de algún anime.

**(5) **Referencia al modelo de automóvil utilizado en la trilogía de Back to the Future.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	16. XIV Ojos que no ven amigo que te lo

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XIV: Ojos que no ven amigo que te lo cuenta. **

**1.**

En el suelo las bolsas se encontraban acomodadas, una junto a otras. Se preguntó qué ocurriría sí se quedaban mucho tiempo ahí, ¿las cosas que estaban dentro no terminarían echándose a perder por el frío? El viento seguía soplando fuerte, quizás peor que cuando dejaron la tienda. El nikuman que tenía ya debería encontrarse siendo procesado por su cuerpo, los ácidos estomacales o algo parecido (la verdad es que sus conocimientos de biología eran casi nulos, excepto con cosas relacionadas con lesiones durante juegos. Era ahí donde sabía qué hacer a continuación). El cielo se hallaba encapotado por gruesas nubes que daban la impresión de ir oscureciéndose en cuanto el tiempo transcurría. Pocas personas caminaban por la solitaria plaza en la cual se habían detenido. Las farolas a los costados comenzaban a encenderse, dando un halo de luz casi fantasmagórico a las calles de aquella zona de Tokio. A pesar de todo la ciudad seguía teniendo vida y si se daba vuelta podía ver hacia la calle, cómo los autos transitaban unos tras otros creando el ruido de las ruedas sobre el pavimento.

Se acomodó nuevamente la bufanda. Se removió ligeramente en su lugar y miró de soslayo sobre su hombro porque una ligera chispa había llamado su atención. Iwaizumi-san se encontraba sentado igual que él, pero con la mirada más perdida y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde venía aquella chispa. En sus manos se encontraba un encendedor de color verde oscuro, se veía casi gastado, era de aquellos en los cuales en el momento que el líquido que tenían dentro se terminaba (no tenía idea qué liquido era) luego se le cambiaba. Su tío tenía uno, de hecho varios, pero el que en ese momento el mayor sujetaba se notaba bastante más gastado. Lo estuvo observando varios segundos, la manera cómo con su pulgar generaba la presión necesaria para hacer que la llama se mantuviera viva y creara sombras sobre su barbilla durante unos segundos. Pudo darse cuenta que su sempai se encontraba sentado ahí de manera imperturbable; mirada seria, hombros encorvados en una posición de relajación pero los labios en una línea recta. En sus ojos oscuros se veía el reflejo de la pequeña llama que se moría y volvía a nacer. Tan cerca de él pudo darse cuenta que la parte de las rodillas en sus jeans se encontraba más desgastada, pronto podría tener agujeros pero él se veía ajeno a tal hecho. A él mismo se le estaba congelando el culo, pero Iwaizumi-san parecía inmune a tanto el frío como el viento.

A lo lejos escuchó el ladrido de un perro, luego un bocinazo y después el sonido de un celular sonando.

Tragó saliva y se removió en su lugar. Abrió la boca en el momento justo cuando iba a decir algo, preguntar qué estaban haciendo ahí o qué es lo que quería hablar con él, cuando Iwaizumi-san lo interrumpió con rapidez:

—Kageyama.

Parpadeó y por error llegó a patear una bolsa, pero no fue nada grave porque podría pensar que no había nada delicado. Siseó una maldición en voz baja y clavó la mirada en el mayor. Ahora se encontraba observándolo con seriedad, con aquella expresión que a la lejanía le había distinguido cuando no era un miembro del equipo o el _As _de Aobajōsai, sino el vice capitán y la persona que ponía orden cuando el mismo capitán perdía la paciencia.

Era la clase de mirada que te hacía obedecerlo, prestarle atención absoluta, asentir a lo que dijera, seguir cualquiera de las sugerencias que pudieran salir de su boca o simplemente el anhelar ser como él durante unos cuantos segundos. Una mirada que irradiaba confianza en sí mismo, era tanta que se sentía injusto que no diera un poco de ella para el resto del mundo, pero Kageyama sabía de buena mano, por un recuerdo terrible de su último partido con los chicos de Daiichi, que esa clase de confianza no era algo que se adquiría de un día para otro sino que podían pasar años en que algo así se forjaba en uno.

De pronto se encontró preguntándose cuántas cosas habría pasado Hajime para ser como era hoy en día. Quizás su vida había sido más difícil de como él la imaginaba. Nunca había sabido más allá de lo que veía sobre la vida de su sempai, tampoco le había preguntado pues no llegaron a tal grado de confianza y seguramente sería muy grosero salir con una cosa como esa.

«Oikawa-san no tiene esa clase de mirada. Él no tiene unos ojos tan confiados como los de Iwaizumi-san sino lo contrario. Seguramente si ellos se miraran a los ojos durante más de diez segundos Oikawa-san terminaría bajando la mirada, se reiría para ocultar su nerviosismo y le daría unas palmadas en la espalda todavía con esa sonrisa falsa que casi siempre porta», pensando así podía comprender la razón por la cual ellos siempre estaban juntos o porqué el armador se mantenía todavía cerca del chico que tenía en ese momento a su lado.

«Seguramente Oikawa-san se siente seguro al lado de él», reflexionó para sus adentros. Últimamente reflexionar para sus adentros se le daba muy bien.

Hajime volvió a jugar con el encendedor. Encendió y apagó la llama una y otra vez. Exhaló de manera pesada y el vaho escapó de sus labios, como el vapor que haría un tren antes de partir.

—¿Ves eso? —preguntó de pronto logrando llamar su atención. Estaba mirando al frente pero tenía la sensación de que por la comisura del ojo se encontraba vigilándolo. Cuando hablaba volvía a escapar vaho de sus labios pero desaparecía tan rápido como se encontraba frente a él. _Finito_—Es extraño, ¿no crees? Algo que aparece tan rápido frente a uno por el frío. Es nada más que el aire condensado, o algo así. La verdad no sé mucho al respecto. Cuando éramos unos críos el tonto de Oikawa solía gritar que era un tren a toda marcha. Lo exclamaba mientras corría en círculos alrededor mío y sus risas al final eran lo que generaban ese estúpido vaho…

En silencio Kageyama intentó imaginarse a una versión en miniatura de Oikawa-san, un niño, él lo había conocido joven pero ahora debía imaginarlo más pequeño todavía. Fue un acto temerario para sus propios sentimientos algo por el estilo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sin ser demasiado evidente de sus acciones secretas. Podía visualizar a un chiquillo flacucho con las rodillas raspadas, alto para su edad, con la cara redonda y las mejillas con hoyuelos sonrojadas, además de una mata de cabello sobre su cabeza que podría parecer un afro, quizás siempre enredada o con hojas entre ellas.

Pensar en eso le dio una sensación cálida. Supo que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas pero no era por el frío. Intentó ocultarlo con la bufanda y luego tosió fingiendo para voltear el rostro hacia el lado contrario.

Hajime volvió a suspirar. Encendió la llama y se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

—El tonto de Tooru sigue siendo un niño… en muchos aspectos —comenzó a murmurar con voz serena pero retocada con algo que no podía distinguir. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que dijera todo lo que quería decir, mientras el tiempo transcurría y sus huesos se congelaban. Volvió a observarlo, cuando ya se había calmado, y entonces no le quitó la vista de encima. Los nudillos de Hajime se hallaban enrojecidos y sus labios estaban morados. El tema de conversación estaba llegando a un sendero peligroso. Una vez había escuchado la frase _"todos los caminos llevan a Roma", _si eso fuera así y lo pusiera en su vida real diría que Oikawa-san es su Roma—. Es demasiado inmaduro, siempre está pidiendo que le pongan atención, llega a ser irritante las muchas estupideces que habla y también la manera de actuar que tiene. He estado con él más de una década y hay varias ocasiones en las que me he preguntado cómo puedo seguir aguantándolo sí es tan idiota… pero… aun así, siendo un tonto, él es la clase de persona terca que finge estar bien a pesar que no. Se guarda todo para sí mismo y al final eso llega a consumirlo. Pocas veces se enfada y cuando lo hace comete acciones de las cuales quizás después se arrepienta —Hajime pensó en aquella vez que lo detuvo de golpear a Kageyama. Era un buen ejemplo, pero no iba a decirlo, seguramente el chico ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y nunca tendría que saberlo, por lo menos no por sus labios. Ese era trabajo de su amigo—. Siempre tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y si no lo conoces bien no sabes qué está pensando. Es idiota, un egocéntrico y presumido, pero es muy vulnerable… Hay muchas cosas que lo dañan y a pesar de todo no puede estar solo. En su interior sigue siendo muy inseguro y seguramente continuara así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien pueda cambiar eso.

Kageyama, sentado a su lado, se olvidó del frío pero tuvo una sensación de escalofríos completamente diferente. Escuchando con atención se olvidó que se encontraba sentado en un banco, en una plaza desierta con su antiguo sempai y que el tiempo los había estado consumiendo a ambos. Nunca había hablado a solas con Iwaizumi y jamás pensó que la primera vez sería en una situación como esta.

—Si te lo preguntas yo no puedo hacer eso, digo, cambiarlo. Ese trabajo ya no sería mío. Desde que somos unos críos lo he cuidado incontables veces y quizás el que sea así hoy en día también tiene parte de culpa mía —Hajime levantó la mirada y vio el cielo nublado, sin estrellas. Observó las innumerables ventanas de departamentos que se encontraban encendidas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo añoró con gran dolor su hogar. Cierto era que esa clase de pensamientos no eran algo que de pronto le había venido a la cabeza, sino que ahí se encontraban floreciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Se encogió de hombros y estiró las piernas a su largo—: A veces pienso que quizás no fui el apoyo suficiente que él necesitaba en ese entonces. Oikawa siempre ha necesitado mucha atención y yo soy muy tosco en algunos casos-

—¡Eso no es cierto, Iwaizumi-san! ¡Tú has sido un gran apoyo para él! —exclamó con fiereza mientras cortaba sus palabras. Él volteó a verlo con aquella mirada tan seria que mantenía, adulto en muchos ámbitos. Kageyama no decía aquello solo porque quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor, sino que también era un hecho real e imperturbable porque era lo que él (y muchos) habían observado cuando ambos estaban juntos. Él jamás mentiría para hacer sentir a alguien mejor.

Hajime dio una media sonrisa y se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca. El frío se colaba a través de la tela de su ropa.

—Eso no lo sé, la verdad.

—Yo creo que es cierto, pero me preguntaba-

—¿Para qué te llame aquí? —soltó de pronto la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde un inicio pero no tenía la oportunidad.

Asintió, en mutismo absoluto.

Hajime lo miró un momento y levantó el encendedor casi frente a sus narices. Kageyama se quedó pasmado en su lugar mientras observaba la gastada forma con un montón de pequeños rasguños en el plástico. Realmente el color verde se encontraba saltado de pintura en varias partes y se preguntó cómo algo podía verse tan viejo pero al mismo tiempo bien. Intentó comprender qué le estaban enseñando, ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba pero no pudo encontrar nada. Volteó hacia el otro lado y luego miró hacia los costados. Su cabeza estaba vacía de alguna pista.

—Esto —dijo de pronto mientras daba vueltas el encendedor en su mano con una maestría envidiable, dando la impresión de que llevaba años de práctica haciendo el mismo truco hasta que le saliera bien—, es algo que logró lastimar a Oikawa hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Y digamos que sí, en parte fue culpa mía, pero es que él siempre ha sido, además de idiota, muy bueno y se preocupa de los demás hasta el punto que hace que los problemas ajenos sean sus propios problemas. Lo llevo conmigo porque de esa manera recuerdo que le debo una, o no sé, es como un karma. Mi karma. Aunque también es útil, para qué mentirte.

—Pero no comprendo por qué-

—Las personas deberíamos dejar ir el pasado. Deberíamos, claro, pero no lo hacemos porque abandonar el pasado es algo muy complejo. Tenemos mucho miedo a lo que vendrá a futuro, así que nos aferramos a los siempre será nuestro y es aquello que _ya ocurrió_. Así de simple —respondió por él mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba una pequeña sonrisa. La punta de su nariz había comenzado a ponerse roja por las temperatura, y es que Kageyama no se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a hacer más frío que antes. En las sombras de la noche en la ciudad no pudo evitar asombrarse de que su sempai realmente era una persona muy apuesta. Sintió una pizca de envidia porque seguramente él no daba ese aire de seriedad que se le daba tan bien.

Sintió que Iwaizumi-san se encontraba diciéndole algo a él, sobre un tema singular. Era una indirecta directa.

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en las bolsas con las cuales habían salido del pequeño mercado. Recordó a la vendedora que ahí los había atendido y el que su antiguo sempai le hubiera comprado algo cálido para comer.

—Dime, Kageyama, yo sé muy bien cómo te sentías respecto al tonto de Oikawa cuando eras más joven. También sé cómo él se sentía, pero eso es algo que tampoco puedo contarte por completo porque son secretos de mejores amigos —esta vez le dio una sonrisa de casi disculpa. Él mismo se encogió de hombros, pues ante ese hecho no podía hacer nada, aunque se encontraba intrigado por las palabras de Hajime que parecían golpearlo duro en la cara. Se sintió mareado y al mismo tiempo ansioso. Tenía una corazonada respecto a lo que venía a continuación—, pero la pregunta es: ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a él ahora mismo?

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Su garganta se secó y tragó saliva. Hubo un ligero pánico dentro de su pecho mientras el corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo necesario y las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudarle de una manera grotesca. Bajó la mirada y se mordió la lengua. Intentó buscar una respuesta que no fuera muy idiota pero falló en redondo, no encontraba nada, es más, lo único que podía hacer era recordar la manera en que su sempai jugaba en la cancha cuando lo daba todo o sus extrañas manías que a veces tenía.

El cómo se sentía respecto a él ahora mismo no era nada asemejado a un secreto.

—Yo… eh-

Balbuceó un buen rato. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero ahora sentía que aquello era peor.

—Te pregunto esto porque tengo una corazonada hacia ti, Kageyama. He visto a Oikawa en sus peores facetas y siempre ha estado rodeado de chicas, pero es la primera vez que… —cortó la frase a la mitad. Iwaizumi volvió a encender la llama y apretó los labios con fiereza. Hubo un ligero destello rojizo que debía ser sangre, seguramente sus labios partidos estaban ya muy heridos pero él no le daba más importancia—Quizás tú seas esa persona —murmuró tan bajo que pensó que había escuchado mal.

Parpadeó varias veces.

—Si soy sincero, Iwaizumi-san, siempre he visto a Oikawa-san como alguien muy superior a mí. Desde que soy un niño así ha sido y seguramente así se quedara durante mucho tiempo. No puedo imaginarme sintiéndome superior y eso no es nada más por la forma en que lo he observado todos estos años —farfulló pateando la tierra debajo de él. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas cálidas y escondió el cuello todavía más con la bufanda gruesa. Era un tanto vergonzoso decir todas esas cosas en voz alta y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, además de que no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse para no generar malos entendidos respecto a todo el asunto. Todo lo que decía ahí no era nada más la verdad y lo que sentía—. Era la clase de jugador al cual aspiraba a ser...

Kageyama no sabía. No sabía cuándo, exactamente, esos sentimientos habían evolucionado a niveles tan superiores. Si alguien le pudiera dar la respuesta a esa pregunta se sentiría muy agradecido.

—Él siempre tan calmado y bueno con las palabras. Parecía que volaba en la cancha, cuando iba a sacar. Me preguntaba sí algún día podría llegar a ser como él, poder pararme a su lado y sentir que me encontraba a su nivel. Nunca había conocido a una persona a la cual admirara tanto como cuando lo conocí. Lo veía tan _genial _pero al mismo tiempo _lejano _—una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No era porque algo le pareciera gracioso o alegre, sino porque no quería hacer una mueca horrorosa de las cuales los demás (sus compañeros en Karasuno) decían que podía espantar hasta a los fantasmas—. Para mí siempre ha sido eso —musitó esas palabras y luego con un encogimiento de hombros, como diciendo un _ya qué _de la vida entera, exclamó con resignación triste—: Oikawa-san es como un bólido, inalcanzable.

Su acompañante lo observó con una expresión pasmada, sin saber qué responder a tanta sinceridad junta. Apretó el encendedor en su mano y proceso las palabras que seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. Tuvo que desenrollar el mensaje principal y cuando lo logró sintió de la misma forma tristeza como indignación por su mejor amigo, porque él podía ser tan idiota que daban ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared unas cuantas veces para que las neuronas en su cerebro comenzaran a funcionar como debían.

Si por él fuera le gustaría reunir a esos dos, cara a cara, y hacer que se sinceren el uno con el otro de una buena vez. Nunca le había gustado estar en medio de las relaciones ajenas, como una celestina o un cupido a tiempo parcial, pero parecía que ahora todo eso se iba al demonio.

—¿Tú le quieres? —preguntó firmemente sin apartar la mirada de Kageyama.

Él lo observó de la misma manera y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó realmente. Recordó que una vez Oikawa le había hablado respecto a un cometa llamado Halley, que según se decía pasaba tras unos cuantos muchos años ("—¡Mis nietos y tus nietos podrán verlo, seguramente!", había dicho esa vez). No supo por qué pero lo asoció un poco a esos dos y se encontró sintiéndose cómplice de ambos, o quizás el mismo universo. No había razón para pensarlo más allá de lo que tenía frente a sus narices, pero cuando dos personas se encontraban ya _podía_ ocurrir algo pero aquí era diferente, pues si se _reencontraban_ una tercera vez ya no era sólo coincidencia.

Kageyama bajó la mirada ligeramente y ahí estaba su respuesta.

Resopló mientras un intento de risa burbujeaba por su pecho para salir de su boca.

—Sí, esto apesta. Piensa que yo estoy en medio —comentó desplomándose en su lugar. Kageyama pensó que había comprendido su mensaje y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Mientras tanto Hajime hurgaba en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, aferró algo y luego comenzó a sacarlo. Kageyama distinguió una forma recta, debido a la oscuridad le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta qué era y realmente no lo afirmó hasta que Hajime abrió lo que distinguió entonces como una cajetilla. Sostuvo algo que parecía un palillo blanco entre sus labios. Ahí recién cayó en cuanta del objeto.

Su mandíbula debió abrirse con una expresión de completo asombro porque Hajime estuvo a punto de escupir el cigarro por culpa de la carcajada que se le escapó.

—¡No me mires así, Kageyama! —volvió a reírse pero quizás había un poco de nerviosismo oculto entre medio. El mayor miró hacia los costados y Kageyama recordó una ley que había acerca de no fumar en las calles, ya que habían lugares especiales para eso. Se sintió nervioso cuando Hajime prendió una llama nuevamente y encendió el cigarro. Éste brilló por el costado durante unos segundos y casi al instante Hajime se encontraba exhalando lo que parecía otro poco de vaho pero realmente no era nada más que humo tóxico—¿Qué? No me juzgues, soy mayor de edad, pero tú no deberías fumar. No lo hagas. Nunca. Es un consejo mío que deberías seguir.

—Pero, pero… Iwaizumi-san, creí que tú habrías —frunció los labios al no tener las palabras para expresarse.

Hajime pareció coger su idea. Hizo un ademán con la mano mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos también. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un leve segundo, quizás por la tristeza o la resignación. Pateó un poco de tierra.

—Ya no juego volley. Lo deje cuando me gradué de Aobajōsai. Mi carrera no me da tiempo para algo así, ¿sabes? De hecho ni si quiera sé si mi universidad tiene equipo, aunque tampoco podría ingresar. La verdad es que este vicio mío lo tengo desde hace unos cuantos años, pero lo deje un tiempo por culpa de Oikawa… —Kageyama esperó que le contara más al respecto, pero realmente no dijo nada. Continuó con algo completamente diferente—: La suya es una historia anexa. A diferencia mía él ingresó con una beca deportiva, lo cual era bastante esperable. Hubiera sido indignante que no lo hubiera conseguido. La Universidad de Tokio es privilegiada en todo ámbito, así que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho aunque yo insistí para que no se le ocurriera rechazar la beca. Ya te he dicho, puede ser muy cabezota y no dejaba de insistir que ya no jugaríamos juntos. Estar en el equipo para él es requisito ahora. No puede salir, si es que quiere continuar la beca. Para él está muy bien, es lo mejor, aunque siempre ha sido el más listo de los dos así que seguramente con sus propios estudios hubiera podido entrar a una universidad buena de todas formas.

—¿Y tú, Iwaizumi-san? ¿En serio estás contento con eso? —preguntó de manera directa sin dejar de observarlo. Espero de manera paciente que aspirara para luego exhalar el humo. Lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía que fumaba.

De todas las personas se sentía extrañamente triste pensar que justamente era él, quien siempre fue la persona más deportiva que había conocido. Las personas realmente podían cambiar con unos cuantos años.

—Yo muy bien, como vez, pero estamos aquí por ti y no por mí —sonrió un poco, de esa manera tan gentil que tenía suya. Súbitamente la mirada en sus ojos cambió y él se encontró perdido—. Lo que quería terminar diciendo en todo esto, Kageyama, es que yo te apoyo. Espero que lo sepas. Con esto te estoy confiando algo muy importante para mí —extendió la mano y Kageyama por inercia hizo lo mismo. Entonces recibió el encendedor verde y feo, que se sentía cálido contra su palma. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró que Hajime sonreía—. Cuídalo mucho, ¿quieres? Está un poco dañado por los años, a veces hay que hacer más presión para que funcione bien pero sigue siendo igual que siempre.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza con confusión. No le dio tiempo a preguntar hasta que Iwaizumi volvió a hablar:

—En serio, cuídalo, es mi mejor amigo y es delicado. Te digo esto porque realmente creo que podrás cuidarlo. Insisto que puede ser un idiota pero es bueno, sólo… no dejes que se lastime a sí mismo otra vez.

Comprendió de quién hablaba y asintió, apretando el encendedor en su puño.

Hajime sostuvo el cigarro entre sus dedos mientras exhalaba un poco más de humo.

—Ah, y sí se pone muy idiota puedes golpearlo. Tienes mi permiso —sonrió con tristeza, quizás un poco de nostalgia pero al final logró poner una expresión de diversión—. Y el encendedor tiene cinco años pero está perfectamente, quizás te sirva para encender la cocina.

**2.**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró tirado de costado en la sala del departamento, mirando nada más que la pantalla de la televisión vacía. En el aire había un tenue olor a masa quemada y tuvo que parpadear varios segundos para orientarse ya que sus pensamientos parecían estar cubiertos por una ligera neblina. Intentó recordar qué lo había puesto exactamente donde se hallaba en ese instante y cuando sus pensamientos se conectaron un ligero pánico se apoderó de su pecho.

Se sentó tan rápido que logró marearse. Miró hacia ambos lados buscando con la mirada a ese alguien que en ese momento debería encontrarse ahí con él, pero no había nada o mejor dicho nadie. Se mantuvo en silencio absoluto, sólo destruido por su respiración agitada. No escuchaba nada que dijera que hubiera alguien más en el departamento con él y de pronto el pensamiento acerca de que quizás todo había sido un sueño le llenó la mente. Una calma estuvo en su interior, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta que era imposible que algo así ocurriera pues a su alrededor yacían las pruebas de que el ayer había sido más real que nunca. Teniendo eso en cuenta se llevó una mano a la nuca y agitó sus cabellos de por ya desordenados. Tenía el cuerpo frío, pero notó un detalle en el cual no había reparado en el momento que despertó alarmado, pues tenía encima una ligera manta que estaba en su habitación y evidentemente él no se la puso encima durante la noche. Se sintió extraño, iba en el sentimiento entre estar enternecido y descompuesto consigo mismo. Le dolía el cuerpo por haber dormido en el duro suelo y seguía teniendo escalofríos. Una rápida mirada por la ventana le hizo darse cuenta que estaba nublado, recordó que hubo nieve la noche anterior y pensó que esa era la razón de su congelamiento.

Se levantó con toda la agilidad que pudo conseguir. Su rodilla crujió debido al esfuerzo y que el frío del departamento ayudaba a que el dolor fuera peor. Ignorando ese hecho comenzó a caminar por el lugar y fijarse si realmente se hallaba completamente solo. Caminó por el pasillo, vio en su habitación, en el baño e incluso en la habitación de Hajime (la cual seguía como la había dejado). No había señal de nada. Intentó de nuevo en su habitación pero todo se encontraba exactamente igual como lo había dejado ayer.

Entre suspiros volvió a donde estaba y entonces su mirada se detuvo en un papel blanco que se encontraba en la mesa isla.

Con el corazón bombeando sangre se acercó, tomó la nota e intentó descifrar la horrible letra ahí puesta. Lo cierto era que debería tener cierta maestría en cuanto al tema de letras se refiere, porque tenía muchos amigos los cuales parecían inventar su propio dialecto al escribir pero por el temblor de sus manos y su propio nerviosismo ubicado en el cerebro no podía pensar con claridad. Estuvo cinco minutos leyendo las palabras, una tras otra, hasta que pudo comprender, por fin, lo expresado. No era nada más que un simple:

"Gracias por todo, Oikawa-san. Me voy temprano."

Nada más y nada menos.

Ahí residía la prueba absoluta de que el ayer no fue una mentira o un sueño, sino la más cruda de las verdades que seguramente debería tener grabada a fuego en su cerebro y pecho. Por alguna razón las cosas ocurridas parecían más irreales que las que uno imagina que podrían pasar.

Suspiró y dejo la nota donde la había dejado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, haciendo su camino al baño de manera rápida. No tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse, ya que pronto debería ir a trabajar y no le gustaba llegar atrasado a ninguna parte. Pensando en toda su rutina acerca de tener que lavarse el cabello y ver qué ropa se colocaría hoy intentó desviar sus pensamientos, pero cierto era que la pesadez seguía dentro de él, parecía que no quería irse. Cuando se miró al espejo del baño se dio cuenta que tenía unas ojeras debajo de los ojos, lo cual no era para menos, pero tampoco lo ayudaba. Se pellizcó las mejillas y luego reparó en sus labios, recordando sus acciones de unas cuantas horas atrás. Cerró los ojos porque de pronto le pareció muy vergonzoso el sólo hecho de querer mirarse al espejo, parecía que la persona que tenía frente a él no era sí mismo sino alguien más, completamente diferente y con otros pensamientos. No podía controlarlo. Tampoco comprendía cómo es que había dejado que sus impulsos lo guiaran, de nuevo, y ahora se hallaba más confundido que nunca.

Había besado al muchacho.

—Olvídalo —susurró a sí mismo mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos. Los tenía enredados y por alguna razón había migajas que no tenía idea cómo llegaron ahí pero tampoco deseaba saber. El sentirse sucio sólo le hizo desear más el poder limpiarse. Si tan solo el agua de la ducha pudiera sacar también las inquietudes de su interior todo sería mejor, pero bien sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Pensó que luego tendría que hablar con Iwa-chan y al mismo tiempo que aquel pensamiento ocupaba su mente, también se le ocurrió (como una obligación) que _debía _hablar con Tobio-chan.

**3.**

Cuando contestó el teléfono lo último que esperaba era que a Hinata se le ocurriera gritarle directamente en el oído. No fue lo suficientemente rápido para alejar el aparato de él así que tuvo que aguantar el dolor de cabeza que le generó su voz chillona que tanta molestia podía causar. De vuelta le gritó que se callara y Hinata le respondió a grito. Se preguntó por qué estaba despierto tan temprano (para él. Aunque después se dio cuenta que él se engañaba, ya que no era tan temprano, sino pasado medio día) cuando, seguramente, había ido a practicar con el equipo durante todo el día anterior pero sus respuestas llegaron en el momento que, de fondo, pudo escuchar otra voz que reconocía. Era imposible no reconocer al instante aquel tono pausado y medio perezoso que sólo podía pertenecer a cierta persona. Así que con todo el poder de sus neuronas dormidas durante toda su enseñanza llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba con el armador de Nekoma; Kenma Kozume. Por su lado pensó que ese chico tenía mucha paciencia para soportar a ese tonto, además de que en aquel momento se hallaba tan hiperventilado que creía en cualquier segundo se ahogaría con su propia saliva u oxígeno (¿eso era posible?).

—Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa? Deja de gritar y habla claro. No entiendo ni una sola palabra que dices —musitó con aspereza mientras se tiraba de espalda a la cama en la habitación del departamento de su tío. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, se encontraba ciertamente agotado para algo así. Luego lo haría, después de darse un baño.

Todavía no podía dejar de procesar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

—¡Digo! Argh, _perdón _—Hinata no se estaba disculpando con él, seguramente era con Kenma, quizás se había quejado de que estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso. Carraspeó e intentó calmarse, podía imaginárselo cerrando los ojos y haciendo una eficaz cuenta hasta el diez para que su cuerpo dejara de tiritar como una jalea—¿Pasaste navidad con El Gran Rey? ¿Cuándo su relación avanzó tanto? ¡Estuviste en su departamento, Kageyama! ¡Digo! ¡Cómo fue! ¡Qué ocurrió! Y-

El quejido que salió de su boca fue tan grande que logró callar a Hinata. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en su lugar e intentando procesar cómo es que él sabía acerca de aquello. Era imposible que él le hubiera contado durante el día y se le hubiera olvidado, además ocurrió ayer. Era imposible.

Se levantó rápido de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por el departamento, sin poder quedarse quieto en un solo lugar. Todavía con el teléfono contra la oreja siguió hablando:

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Estuviste con El Gran Rey!

—¡Hinata, estúpido! —soltó con acidez pero junto a un tartamudeo que no pudo controlar.

Estuvieron así unos cinco minutos más, simplemente lanzándose insultos el uno al otro hasta que Kageyama se aburrió de eso y le preguntó cómo sabía (sí, tuvo que admitirlo y la hiperactividad de Hinata no pareció haber hecho nada más que dispararse hasta las nubes). Entonces él volvió a carraspear para aclararse la garganta y con sencillez dio su explicación que parecía haber sido sacada de cualquier dorama cliché que veían las chicas con tanta emoción:

—Pues Yamaguchi me contó —respondió con voz ligera. Pudo imaginárselo a la perfección dando una sonrisa, con el dedo índice alzado a modo de explicación y encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Kageyama no había terminado de preguntarse en su mente cómo el vice capitán del equipo se había enterado de eso cuando Hinata continuó su explicación—: Yamaguchi me contó lo que Tsukki le había dijo a quién se lo contó el entrenador Ukai porque él se enteró por parte de Takeda-sensei que te vio salir del departamento del Gran Rey esta mañana —concluyó, quedándose sin aire pero sintiendo la sonrisa a través de la vía telefónica—¡Ah! Aunque supuestamente era un secreto. ¡Si Yamaguchi se entera de que te dije seguramente Tsukishima se enojara con él y entonces Yamaguchi también lo pagara y… y… se enojaran conmigo! _Kenma, tú tampoco puedes decírselo a nadie- _

Kageyama sintió las venas frías.

No intentó comprender cómo es que algo así realmente era posible en la vida real pero tampoco se esperaba que Takeda-sensei, quien había dejado Karasuno quizás un año atrás por una oportunidad de trabajo única en Tokio, fuera vecino de su sempai. Se sentía demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad, de la misma manera como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo. Ni en sus peores sueños creyó que la mitad de su equipo se enteraría de algo así.

«Deberían comenzar a llamarlo el correo de las brujas», pensó para sus adentros mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Estuvo hablando con Hinata lo que serían unos quince minutos más, ya que el chico no dejaba de acosarlo con un montón de preguntas al respecto y él hacía lo mejor para evadirlas con insultos que se repetían una y otra vez. De fondo podía escuchar la voz perezosa de la tercera persona y por alguna razón sintió cierta compasión por la paciencia que debía tener para poder aguantar al colorín. No logró dejarlo tranquilo hasta que le dijo (a gritos) que realmente no había pasado nada y que simplemente fue una salida que no significaba mucho. Aunque le doliera admitirlo debía pensar que era así, podía pensar por lógica que Oikawa-san fue tan amable con él porque realmente se sentía solo ya que no había vuelto a Miyagi ese año.

—_Hey, _¿y cuándo vuelves acá, Kageyama? Ya has estado mucho tiempo allá, ¿no crees? Es tiempo que vuelvas. Piensa que dirá tu… —comenzó Hinata.

Kageyama lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

—Si sé, ya veré cuándo vuelvo.

—¿Antes de año nuevo? —volvió a preguntar con curiosidad genuina. Se lo imaginaba removiéndose en su lugar como siempre hacía cuando tenía una pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Él era así, una bola de energía que no podía ser apaciguada ni contenida por nada o nadie. La única diferencia del Hinata Shoyo que conocía años atrás es que ahora su voz ya no era tan chillona como antes, quizás físicamente creció unos cuantos centímetros (además de la pequeña expansión que se había hecho en el lóbulo derecho), pero para todos seguía siendo el mismo chico entusiasta que no se dejaba domar.

—No estoy seguro. Quién sabe-

—Todos querían pasar tu cumpleaños contigo. Fuiste muy desconsiderado, Kageyama, como un idiota —bufó en respuesta sin dejarlo terminar.

Tobio pensó en sus compañeros en Miyagi, aquellos que ahora con todas las letras podía mencionar como _compañeros de confianza_, se los imaginó a ellos como años anteriores celebrando una festividad que antes no le daba tanta importancia. De hecho nunca lo había hecho. Seguramente todos se habrían reunido en su casa; sus sempais habrían hecho la casa un desastre y vuelto unos ruidosos, sus compañeros se habrían reído con él e incluso sus sempais de tercero cuando él iba en su primer año de Karasuno habrían asistido. Cierto era que imaginar algo así no estaba mal, pensando que toda esa reunión sería sólo por él.

Aunque frente a esa imagen se superpuso la sonrisa de Oikawa-san cuando estaba con él y luego el regalo sin gracia que le dio. Recordó la foto que tenía guardada en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y no pudo evitar el saber que estuvo tan cerca de él durante casi un día, sin peleas o complejos. Simplemente ellos dos como personas que querían disfrutar un tiempo de compañía con el otro.

Por alguna razón pensó que nuevamente haría la misma elección, sin dudarlo.

—Pero, _bueeeno, _ya qué. Yamaguchi te tiene un regalo, ¡es sorpresa, así que no le digas que te dije! Sino seguro que se enoja. ¡Ah! ¡Oh, oh! ¡A qué no sabes! —comenzó a gritar como siempre. Pudo sentir como alguien se quejaba a su lado y nuevamente se disculpaba, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz se escuchaba tan alegre como antes—: El otro día vi a Tsukishima con, con… ¡A qué no adivinas! ¡Ya, vale, te lo diré igual! ¡Con Kuroo! Y yo me dije: "Oh, ¡esto quiere decir que puede entrenar gratis!" Y luego fui a saludar, ¿pero sabes? Es como tener un dúo del sarcasmo. Creo que ambos pueden ser muy insoportables cuando quieren, Tsukishima más que ninguno, Kuroo-san lo hace porque es un pesado de primera pero, en serio, ya veo cómo se soportan el uno al otro… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso quizás estaban como peleando antes de que yo llegara… ¡Aunque ahora me he dado cuenta de eso! Cuando los vi de lejos Tsukishima se veía más molesto de lo usual… —farfulló pensativo. Hubo un ruido del otro lado, como el susurro de las sábanas cuando uno se mueve mucho—Kenma, ¿tú no sabes nada? Digo, es extraño que Tsukishima se enoje con alguien a quien casi nunca ve. Quizás sí estaban peleando, ¿por qué pelearían esos dos?

Del otro lado se escuchó un: «¿Quién sabe?», pero nada más. Hinata le dio unas cuantas vueltas más al tema.

Kageyama soltó unos cuantos monosílabos durante la conversación para que Hinata supiera que lo escuchaba, a medias, e intentó concentrarse pero nuevamente pensó en Oikawa-san, quien ahora debería estar en su departamento. Lo cierto era que había sido extrañamente tranquilizante, mejor dicho se sintió de cierta manera correcta que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera su rostro dormido. Era una persona completamente diferente cuando dormía; todo su rostro estaba tranquilo y parecía que el tiempo no le cobraba cuentas. Él se mantenía impasible y cuando lo vio ahí, tan cerca suyo en el suelo, tuvo la tentación de alargar el brazo y tocar su mejilla, pero no lo hizo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía dormido, ya que la primera noche (y única) que compartieron ninguno de los dos pudo dormir y de todas maneras estuvieron espalda contra espalda hasta que él se levantó para irse.

Le hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo tendido a su lado, contemplándolo, pero no lo hizo.

Realmente no sabía si se arrepentía de eso o no.

La voz de Hinata se escuchó de nuevo, volviendo al tema anterior con una rápida pregunta que podía ser inocente pero realmente ocultaba más de lo que debería:

—¿Pasó algo interesante?

—Quién sabe —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**4.**

En el parque se había acumulado la nieve y de esa forma no importaba hacia dónde mirara el manto blanco, grueso para ser la primera nevada del año, se mantenía uniforme. El camino que tenían para transitar se sentía resbaloso y a pesar de los botines que utilizaba con una supuesta suela antideslizante creía que en cualquier momento podría perder el equilibrio y caer. Era ya pasado las dos de la tarde pero Yoyogi siempre acogía a sus visitantes y ese día no era la excepción. Había varias personas caminando de un lado hacia otro y entre ellos le fue muy fácil el distinguir a los turistas extranjeros; portando sus cámaras para sacar foto de cuanta nimiedad encontraran, las botellas de agua, las mochilas a la espalda y las carcajadas de esplendor cuando observaban algo que para él ya era cotidiano al verlo todos los días. Nunca había salido de su país, su único viaje consistía dentro del territorio y tampoco podía hablar mucho acerca de conocer del todo su Japón natal. Nunca olvidaría que en el momento que llegó a Tokio seguía siendo, entre comillas, un chico rural. Nada más y nada menos. Seguramente si alguna vez hiciera un viaje largo podría también sentirse maravillado por las tradiciones o formas de actuar de otros países. Si él viajara (cosa que haría, algún día, pero no sabía cuándo. De todas maneras sentía un ligero temor por el dejar su tierra) le gustaría que fuera a algún lugar interesante y con una persona que realmente le agradara. En ese momento, en el parque, no sólo había turistas sino además varias parejas jóvenes, niños, ancianos y algunas familias completas. Éstas últimas eran las más escazas pero ahí estaban, presentes para todo. Los niños eran quienes más diversión tenían corriendo de un lado hacia otro con sus sonrisas en el rostro, lanzándose bolas de nieve e incluso algunos muy temerarios (que de todas maneras eran regañados por sus madres de una manera aterradora) sacrificaban su ropa y se tiraban de espaldas para hacer ángeles de nieve.

Oikawa tembló ante la sola idea de cuánto frío debería ser hacer algo así. Cuando niño él también lo hizo una vez para nunca más. Se había enfermado; quedado postrado en su cama por casi una semana en la cual el propio dormir era muy incómodo debido a la fuerte tos, la fiebre infernal, la nariz tapada y las náuseas de todos los días. Odiaba enfermarse y era muy bueno en ello.

«Que simple pensar que se puede encontrar tanta diversión con algo como la nieve», pensó mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo e intentaba calentarse un poco. La punta de sus dedos dolía mucho. Su mano rozó por accidente su _IPhone _y se quedó un momento pensando qué hacer al respecto.

Volvió a mirar su escenario. Caminó por el sendero de grava rodeado de blanco. Los árboles sin nada que los cubriera tenían sus troncos oscuros, húmedos e incluso podría arriesgarse diciendo que daban la impresión de brillar ante los rayos UV que traspasaban las nubes del cielo. Era muy bonito. Podría haber hecho una foto con el celular y mandarla a sus amigos, pero la pereza de algo así le impidió el moverse. Al final lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando sin dirección aparente, respirando el aire gélido de la tarde y observando con desinterés a las demás personas. A su lado paso una pareja dispareja (ella era muy baja, él era muy alto) tomados tímidamente de la mano.

Sonrió un poco y se quedó parado en su lugar. Pensó en sentarse en una banca pero descartó la idea y al final nuevamente volvió a observar la nieve acumulada a su alrededor. Vio a los niños jugando con ella, sin mayores preocupaciones que su presente ante todos y no pudo evitar sentir la envidia de los mayores. Ahora podía comprender ligeramente por qué los adultos siempre dicen a los niños que ellos deberían disfrutar más esa etapa de su vida, pero Oikawa no se encontraba muy seguro si a él realmente le gustaría volver a ser un niño. Cierto era que, con buenos y malos momentos, todos sus recuerdos eran importantes para él y sus conocimientos también.

Un chiquillo pasó corriendo a su lado, siendo perseguido por quien podía pensar era su hermana. Ambos con gorros coloridos en sus cabezas pero abrigos de un negro monótono.

—_Nah… _—suspiró dando una pequeña sonrisa de agotamiento. Recordó, de pronto como de la nada, que le había dicho a Tobio-chan que algún día ellos también deberían hacer un muñeco de nieve. Ese era el día en que la nieve se encontraría más óptima para la tarea porque apostaba todo lo que quisiera que para mañana el paisaje sería completamente diferente. Hacía años en que no construía un muñeco de nieve y la idea le pareció tentadora. Aunque no es como si tuviera que ser específicamente con Tobio-chan porque perfectamente podía llamar a Boku-chan para decirle lo mismo y seguramente él correría lo más rápido para hacer el muñeco más grande de la vida, pero la verdad es que la idea sólo le parecía tentadora cuando la pensaba con el menor. Además lo habían casi prometido, por lo menos establecido. Era un trato.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y desbloqueó la pantalla poniendo rápidamente el código; "1006" (el cual irónicamente Iwa-chan nunca había podido adivinar). Se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, la imagen de una constelación que él había sacado en Miyagi el año antepasado. Fue a sus contactos y buscó entre la "T" el que necesitaba. Su dedo estuvo a poco de presionar para llamar, pero al final titubeó en el último momento y se quedó quieto tratando de pensar sus opciones reales.

El número a nada para poder ser llamado frente a él, y se quedó pensando si marcar o no.

* * *

**NA: **

_Buah. _¡Por fin llegamos hasta acá! En este capítulo había un salto de tiempo, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta. Ahora que hemos llegado a este capítulo por fin puedo cambiar el summary del fic.

Veamos si alguien puede adivinar la razón de la clave del IPhone de Oikawa. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	17. XV: Si quieres que te encuentren espera

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XV: "Si quieres que te encuentren espera quieto en tu lugar, vuelve a dónde te perdiste o llora". **

**1.**

En el momento en que su Link adulto era lanzado de la plataforma con las ruinas del castillo por el Samus de Boku-chan pensó acerca de lo malo que siempre sería para muchas cosas. Era extraño. Había sido arrojado ya tres veces de la plataforma y la única vez que Boku había caído fue por un _mea culpa_. La pantalla de la tele se veía muy brillante frente a ellos, en la habitación que poco a poco iba llenándose de sombras oscuras al tiempo que el sol abandonaba ese día, el tiempo infinito se hallaba en la parte superior de la pantalla y la música seguía escuchándose junto con los constantes ruidos de los personajes peleando, cayendo, explotando y un montón de cosas más. Oikawa no sabía por qué jugaba exactamente, pero la verdad es que cuando Boku-chan le había dicho tantas cosas que tenía simplemente se fue por el cual parecía el más colorido. Creyó que era fácil; un juego de pelea, pero la verdad es que debería tener más experiencia acerca de jugar con Hajime, a quien nunca podría ganarle aunque quisiera, aunque lo que podía agradecer es que en ese juego por lo menos, los personajes sólo caían de las plataformas y no tenía que ver un montón de huesos y sangre corriendo como en Mortal Kombat.

Suspiró mientras seguía jugando.

Apoyando la espalda en la cama de Bokuto y con un almohadón entre las piernas sujetaba el control e intentaba combatir a su amigo. Él, en cambio, era todo un chico expresivo a la hora de jugar y no dejaba de hacer ruiditos mientras movía con violencia el control. Lo ponía nervioso. Su habitación era muy desordenada, completamente opuesta a la suya, en el tiempo que se hallaba ahí (quizás gran parte de la tarde) se había encontrado casi de todo.

Link cayó de nuevo.

Oikawa pensó acerca de aquella vez que le pidió por primera vez a la chica que le gustaba (en ese entonces debió haber tenido unos trece o catorce años) que saliera con él. Recordaba que ese día las piernas le temblaban como jalea y su pecho estaba tan apretado que creía iba a morir de un ataque. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban de una manera grotesca y estaba seguro que su cara se encontrara muy roja cuando se plantó frente a ella, con todo lo que era su altura (no algo poco, pensando que era un crío). Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta más de una vez y tuvo que repetir dos veces el "Me gustas. Por favor, sal conmigo", para que le chica lo comprendiera. Ahora que recordaba la escena con la cabeza fría y un poco más de madurez que seguramente había conseguido en base a los años podía decir que ella estaba más nerviosa que él, mas en ese entonces no pensaba en esas cosas. También podía recordar que aquel día hacía frío y él había salido un poco antes de sus prácticas para hacer tal acción. Recordaba a la perfección lo feliz que se había sentido cuando la chica le dio una respuesta afirmativa y también como, de pronto, se encontró sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Al final lo único que hizo (algo muy tonto, la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba) fue darle un beso en la mejilla e intercambiar e-mails.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa así? Que estupidez —farfulló oprimiendo botones al azar y creando un combo super poderoso que no tenía idea de dónde salió. _Samus _estuvo a poco y nada de caer pero se recuperó con unos cuantos saltos que lograron crearle escalofríos. Hizo muchas piruetas, giró hasta él y le lanzó una patada que lo mandó a volar para luego tirarle un cañonazo que lo dejó atontado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ese fue un super salto! No es mi culpa que Oikawa seas un inútil para los juegos y ni eso puedas hacer —comenzó a responder con su voz chillona de búho y como siempre tan directo que ni si quiera reparaba en que quizás podría herir los sentimientos de alguien. Boku-chan era así, y estaba bien, el problema es que en otros casos podría realmente dejar un problema detrás de él. Como en ese momento no era nada más que un juego a Oikawa no le importaba lo que dijera—. Eh, mira, una caja-

—No, no me refería a eso, Boku-chan —musitó de nuevo Oikawa y justo en el momento en que su última vida (eran casi veinte, fue una partida infinita) se iba por la borda. Era una completa victoria para la Samus de Boku-chan. Soltó el control con un suspiro y apretó el almohadón contra su pecho, como si intentara aplastar sus emociones. Cuando volteó a verlo, Bokuto sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas y la caja de pizza vacía a su lado, le lanzó una mirada de aquellas que sólo podían ser suyas. Cuando estaba confundido ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos parecían brillar con la duda (tuvo un _flashback _y a su mente llegó la imagen de aquel chico con ojos sobrenaturales, el que creyó utilizaba lentillas y, de manera sorprendente, era amigo de Kuroo) y su boca generaba una mueca de lechuza. Ese día su cabello era más desastre que lo usual, además seguía en pijama.

Boku-chan era un despreocupado.

—Tú sí que eres raro —sentenció con una sonrisa y comenzó a hacer selecciones en el menú—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¡Voy a elegir otra vez tiempo infinito! Pero ya me cansé de ese escenario, utilizaremos otro.

—Me acordé de hace algún tiempo, digo, de mi primera novia. No sé si llamarla "novia" como tal, bueno, que sí lo era pero mirando atrás ambos éramos unos niños. Boku-chan, imagínate, mi primer beso con lengua fue con esa chica y creo que fue lo peor del mundo, le había pedido a Iwa-chan que me dejara practicar con él pero me rompió la nariz en cuanto lo dije —siguió narrando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la cama y miraba el techo. A su lado, en el suelo, había ropa acumulada y muchos papeles que no sabía de qué eran—. Es extraño que me haya acordado de ella ahora, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—_Guah_, primeras novias. Siempre termina siendo un desastre —apuntó Bokuto sin quitar los ojos a la pantalla y no parpadeo soltando esas palabras. Oikawa lo miró de manera rápida, intentando descifrar a qué se refería pero el chico no le dijo nada más.

Oikawa enterró la barbilla en el almohadón que quedaba entre sus piernas y cuerpo.

Pensó acerca de la chica y como él siempre era quien tomaba la iniciativa con aquellas personas que quería de pareja. Era muy distinto a decirlo acerca de sus compañeras (o chicas de otras escuelas) que lo apoyaban y prácticamente rodeaban todos los días. Cuando estaba en esas situaciones no hacía nada para acercarse a nadie, pero si alguien le interesaba él no se cortaba a la hora de simplemente, en un momento dado, confesar sus sentimientos para comenzar algo parecido a una relación. Ahora mismo, desde hace unos días, quizás desde el momento en que había dado ya su primer paso y rozó los labios de Tobio con los suyos algo se había desencadenado dentro de él. Era una sensación extraña que no podía describir. Era como una sensación de pesadez en el pecho y también como si tuviera una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Había una ansiedad que comenzaba a surgir de su interior. Era una nostalgia por todo lo que tuviera que ver con la persona; los años que compartieron juntos en el mismo equipo (horribles días) o simplemente cuando vivían en la misma ciudad, cuando él mismo era de tercer año y Tobio de primero. Esos años en que todavía podía verlo sin tener que pensar cada uno de sus movimientos con tanto detalle. Una parte suya (no él, sino otra persona completamente diferente que parecía haber estado dormida todo ese tiempo o desaparecida. Un completo extraño) sentía que los dos años y medio en que no supo nada de Tobio simplemente no existieron. No había razón para sentirse de esa manera, pero Tooru añoraba los momentos en que él era dueño de sus emociones. Ahora se encontraba en una controversia, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Todo este desorden de pensamientos, deseos y sentimientos no tenían nadie más que un culpable pero él también podía llamarse cómplice porque todos sus intentos de dejarlo alejado de él, fuera de las murallas que había construido para rechazar lo innecesario, fueron desperdiciados cuando comenzó a buscarlo y añorarlo. Cuando su mente quiso saber cómo estaba y su cuerpo no quería nada más que acariciarlo.

Pensó en la última noche de Miyagi, el ultimátum, y creyó que era un verdadero tonto.

—¿Oikawa? Te toca elegir personaje —comentó su acompañante de manera tan repentina que su voz logró sacarlo de su ensoñación de inmediato. Sin pensarlo eligió nuevamente el mismo personaje y escuchó el bufido a su lado.

—Perdón, Boku-chan, estaba pensando.

Una parte de él, la misma que creía que sin Tobio se sentía mal e incompleto, le decía que ya era momento de dejar de evitar las jugadas o aislarse en un lado del set. Simplemente debía ir y armar todo, como siempre hacía, sacar lo mejor de los jugadores y acorralar a sus adversarios con todos los trucos que pudiera reunir. Tenía que salir a juego también, ya era mucho tiempo de encontrarse sentado en la cancha, pero se sentía diferente porque su partido se encontraba en un punto crucial (el maldito conjunto de _sets _empatados en que todo se define con el último, el último y el último) donde no tenía tantos jugadores de dónde elegir, salvo uno, y sus jugadas también se hallaban limitadas. Pero debía intentarlo, debía hacerlo. Ya no podía retroceder más después de lo que había avanzado. Su muralla había desaparecido cuando se le ocurrió inclinarse esa noche y juntar sus labios para besarlo, no de manera lujuriosa sino simplemente porque _necesitaba hacerlo_. Quería demostrarle con acciones lo que con palabras, por primera vez, no encontraba.

El nuevo juego comenzó pero Bokuto no movió su personaje. Miró en su dirección, extrañado, y lo encontró con la vista fija en la pantalla pero aquella expresión de concentración que pocas veces tenía y que lo podía distinguir como parte de la alguna vez existente club de capitanes. Reconocía esa manera de mirar el mundo, pues él mismo también la había tenido. Era una manera objetiva, casi animal, en que dices; "Rayos, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?" y sabes que detrás de ti hay más gente que te sigue así que simplemente debes elegir bien. Es la clase de mirada de una persona que está acostumbrada a elegir entre alternativas bajo mucha presión.

Bokuto suspiró y se hizo tronar los huesos. A Oikawa casi le dio osteoporosis de sólo verlo, pero el chico ni se inmutó. Luego sacudió la cabeza, sus cabellos despeinándose más y el kanji de "hombre" estampado en la parte frontal de su playera saludándole otra vez. Le dio una sonrisa, pero no de esas hiperquinetico en las que te dan ganas de golpearte el rostro con la palma de la mano o suspirar porque no había nadie al lado del muchacho para mantenerlo tranquilo. Kuroo se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y él era la única persona que conocía, además de sus padres, que podía mantener a raya al niño.

El problema es que Oikawa, en su ecuación, no había añadido el hecho de que como antiguo capitán Bokuto tenía cierta habilidad leyendo a las personas. Normalmente era opacada por su falta de seriedad para muchos asuntos, pero ahí estaba, vigente todos los días y lo que lo hacía una persona tan especial, directa además de asertiva.

Como no lo esperaba no pudo prepararse, y la bomba cayó mientras tenía la guardia baja:

—_Eh, _Oikawa, ¿sabes? Me he acordado de los entrenamientos en que el chico Kageyama se quedaba… ya sabes, cuando lo tenían como futuro novato para enseñarle qué tal era todo —comenzó con voz normal, cotidiana, entonando más fuerte algunas sílabas en las palabras y luego volviendo a un tono normal. Oikawa apretó el almohadón y tuvo ganas de comerse las uñas, aunque la última vez que lo había hecho era cuando tenía doce años—. Eran esos entrenamientos en que tú te ibas a practicar solo tú no-sé-qué. Esa cosa tan rara que hacen los armadores, ese, _¡ZIP! _Y luego ¡ZAZ! Con la pelota —diciendo eso hizo movimientos exagerados con los brazos. Sus músculos flexionándose a cada movimiento—Bueno, había momentos en que Kuroo también se iba y yo me quedaba con él…

A Oikawa le sudaron las manos como cuando pedía una cita a sus futuras novias.

—La mayoría de las conversaciones eran sobre ti, Oikawa —confesó mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía teniendo su sonrisa lunática. Él mismo de pronto se sintió helado en su lugar y muy tenso—. Era muy raro. Parecía que cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacerle terminaba recayendo en ti; que si aprendió a sacar por observarte a ti, que sí quiso mejorar como armador para vencerte a ti, que si sus notas son un asco y las tuyas son tan buenas o él que tú eras un monstruo con él, casi literal. Es muy cómico. El chico no ha cambiado casi nada, bueno, sigue siendo especial. Siempre habla de ti con tanta admiración. Si alguien no supiera que la persona de la cual habla es un conocido, o sea tú, creería que es su pareja.

Los personajes seguían sin moverse, pero la música lo inundaba todo. En el desorden de la habitación Oikawa intentó estirar sus largas piernas y terminó pateando una lata de _Monster_. Tomó aire y observó fijamente a Bokuto, mientras éste estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza y seguía manteniendo su infinita sonrisa. No pudo soportar observarlo más e intentó distraerse viendo las paredes; había posters sobre posters, cuadros, medallas (eran muchas, no sólo de volley pero también habían copas), había premios de diplomas por mejor jugador y había fotos. Había una foto con su familia cuando era más pequeño, luego otra con sus hermanas menores (los tres eran como gotas de agua. Tenían la misma sonrisa y a la vista caían muy bien), otra con quienes podía distinguir como su equipo y todos parecían tan lunáticos como ellos (era extraño pensar que _ese _fue uno de los equipos más fuertes, y seguía siéndolo, por lo menos por escuela estaba muy bien ubicado), había fotos en su escuela, en campamentos donde también podía distinguir al gato roñoso de Kuroo, había más fotos con Kuroo pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una _selfie _con un chico de rostro inexpresivo, pálido cual papel y con un cabello oscuro tan revuelto sobre su cabeza que era muy gracioso. A la vista, la verdad, era muy agraciado. Bokuto lo acercaba con uno de sus brazos por los hombros y con lo que supuso era el otro estiraba la cámara para poder tomar la foto. El mayor sonreía mucho, y el chico desconocido simplemente miraba fijamente el lente pero en la comisura de sus labios podía distinguir un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Oye, oye… tú, ¿qué sientes respecto a él?

¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho ya esa pregunta? Nunca sabía qué responder y parecía que no era necesario porque al final todos siempre llegaban a la respuesta. La verdad es que nunca sabía cómo expresarse porque en cada ocasión lo tomaba desprevenido. Ahí estaba nuevamente en tal situación.

Se lamió los labios resecos. Todavía tenían un regusto a aceite por culpa de la pizza que hace media hora atrás había ayudado a comer.

—Bueno, pues… eh… ¿Cómo decirlo? —inquirió en voz alta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Bokuto lo estaba mirando a los ojos pero no pudo aguantar la mirada así que terminó observándose la punta de los dedos mientras fingía una carcajada natural. Se encogió de hombros y luego, recuperado, volvió a sonreír para mirarlo con prepotencia, como siempre hacía—Es mi kohai.

—Era, ya sabes, era.

—_Era. _Como sea. Compartí muchas cosas con él y, ¡diablos! Siempre me saca de quicio porque es un maldito genio —farfulló entre dientes mientras resoplaba humo y cenizas. Apretó más el almohadón y terminó apoyando la cabeza en él—, pero… no sé, Boku-chan. Nunca me he sentido así. Es extraño. Mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo saben cómo reaccionar; se me acelera el corazón, me sudan las manos, tengo ansiedad y miedo, mucho miedo, pánico. Pero no quiero asumirlo, ¿es eso tonto? ¿Es ser tonto o masoquista algo así? Digo, yo, que siempre he tenido tanto control sobre mí mismo —siguió soltando como si de pronto las palabras salieran solas de su boca—o que además estaba seguro sería casi heterosexual el resto de mi vida. Es algo que es pero no es, digo, que no debería. No debería sentirme así pero estos son mis sentimientos. No puedo quitarlos y eso me está volviendo loco.

La habitación volvió a sumarse en silencio y no quiso mirarlo.

Las palabras de su compañero se escucharon como un eco entre las paredes de la habitación de su casa:

—A veces puedes estar enamorado y que no te correspondan. Eso duele. Pero duele más estar enamorado y aguantar el sentimiento porque crees que es lo correcto, o en muchos casos, _lo incorrecto_. O algo así dijo Kuroo una vez, no lo recuerdo muy bien, esto es como un _deja vu._ No sé qué hago contándote estás cosas, ojala que él haya solucionado sus propios problemas.

—Oh, cállate, Boku-chan.

Oikawa aprovechó para, por primera vez en toda la tarde, poder tirar uno de los personajes de Bokuto por la plataforma. Fue una sensación dulce de venganza.

**2**.

—¡Ah! Que la justicia y la piedad os libren pronto de vuestra carga para que podáis desplegar las alas que os encumbren adonde tenéis puesto el anhelo. Mostradnos por qué parte se llega antes a la escala; y si hay más de un camino, enseñadnos cuál sea el menos dificultoso; porque éste que conmigo viene, por el embarazo que le ocasiona la carne de Adán, de que está cubierto, es tardo en subir a lo alto, a pesar de su buen deseo.

Canto Undécimo, Divina Comedia.

**3.**

Durante los siguientes días se encargó de ir y venir en un desastre de orden y limpieza. Organizó sus tiempos para que todo su tiempo libre, en los pocos días que quedaban hasta el primero de enero, pudiera ordenar todo el departamento. Se encargó de limpiar cada rincón y fue en ese momento que sin interesarle la opinión futura de Iwa-chan también entró a su habitación para sacudir todo el polvo que se había agrupado. De hecho se tardó tiempo considerable en todo eso pero lo hizo con ánimo pensando que estaba despidiendo el año y que el próximo podría ser mejor, además era perfecto para desviar su mente de pensamientos innecesarios. Aunque durante la limpieza, mientras sacudía el polvo (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estornudando como un idiota) recordó el desorden en la habitación de Boku-chan y se preguntó cómo lo haría, también pensó en Hajime, allá en Miyagi, quien seguramente se encontraría con sus padres haciendo la limpieza de la casa. A pesar de que rompió dos platos mientras intentaba ordenar la cocina, intentó ser lo más pulcro con el resto del asunto. Se encargó, incluso, de fregar las paredes y sacar todo el moho que pudiera. Cuando el departamento se encontraba limpio (el único tiempo del año en que realmente se veía ordenado) colocó dos _kadomatsu _a la entrada de la puerta. Cuando estaba haciendo eso pudo fijarse que vecinos suyos también habían puesto los pinos de decoración simbólica.

Pasaron los días en un ir y venir de amaneceres y atardeceres.

De pronto era treinta y uno de diciembre y él se hallaba solo en el departamento. Afuera la gente se preparaba para celebrar. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que todas las familias se encontrarían comiendo cosas muy deliciosas y hubo, durante unos segundos, dentro de su cabeza pensamientos de arrepentimiento por quedarse en Tokio. Sin poder aguantarse pensó que era la primera vez que pasaba ahí año nuevo, solo, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada en la fecha más importante del año.

«Voy a parecer un idiota», pensó mientras recogía un abrigo lo suficientemente abrigado y una bufanda gruesa. Se colocó los zapatos segundos antes de dejar el departamento y sin pensarlo más se enredó la bufanda al cuello, caminando en dirección al ascensor. Mientras esperaba echó una ojeada en dirección hacia el departamento de Takeda-san, pero la verdad es que no lo había visto en días así que podría creer que él también había vuelto a Miyagi, con su amante.

Se encogió de hombros y cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas entró en el para luego presionar el botón de la primera planta.

El viaje fue un poco rápido; no se tardó más de lo que haría un día común y todo eso porque iba caminando. Las calles se encontraban llenas de decoraciones, luces y carteles. Todos ansiosos por la celebración. El rugir de la metrópolis se había duplicado y él se hallaba en el centro como en el estómago de un dragón. Pudo ver algunas familias, muy pocas, que parecían divertirse mucho y unos jóvenes también. Intentó evadir a las personas sin obstaculizar a nadie y se dirigió al metro, para tomar un rápido tren que lo llevaría a su destino. Allá abajo (en el tren) el aire estaba ligeramente pesado pero por lo menos se encontraba cálido, lo cual se agradecía mucho en comparación con el gélido aire de afuera.

Desde la estación Tokyo, tomando la línea Yamanote, estuvo veinticinco minutos casi exactos dentro del tren. El silencio estaba cerca de ser absoluto, de hecho las personas en el transporte público era muy callada y él lo agradecía mucho ya que normalmente no era un gran fan del ruido. Quizás el estruendo más notorio además de las vías del tren debajo de ellos era el murmullo constante de un grupo de amigos en una esquina del vagón. Se sintió aliviado cuando llegó a la estación Harajuku y pudo bajar rápidamente, junto con un montón de gente más.

Se encogió de hombros ante el hecho y él hizo simplemente su camino. Iba directamente en dirección al santuario Meiji. Había más grupos de personas, igual que él. Una vez ingresó al parque se dio cuenta que había más gente joven que adulta, pero más grupos que solitarios. Cierto era que él nunca había visitado el templo durante año nuevo, aunque Kuroo y Boku-chan decían que para ellos (residentes de la capital desde nacimiento) no faltaban ni un solo año e iban con la familia casi completa. En ese entonces, cuando le narraron la historia, Kuroo había musitado un:

—Y casi siempre me encuentro con este búho problema. Las primeras veces era muy extraño, digo, porque no nos conocíamos de nada salvo que jugamos volley en el mismo conjunto-asociación de campamento, así que nos quedábamos parados y sólo nos saludábamos —dicho eso se había encogido de hombros, recibiendo un montón de comentarios rápidos de Bokuto quien quería contar su versión de la historia. Al más alto no le interesó y lo último que dijo fue—: Ahora hasta nos coordinamos para ir juntos, nuestras mamás son amigas.

«Me preguntó si Boku-chan vendrá hoy. Aunque lo dudo, seguramente está con su familia y Kuroo no está aquí para ir con él. Quizás ni si quiera sabía que yo vendría», comenzó a pensar mientras hacia su recorrido por el camino de grava, uniéndose a la eterna fila que comenzaba a formarse mientras más cerca del templo se encontraba. El parque se veía oscuro, digno de una prueba de valor, pero lo habían decorado con unas cuantas luces y lámparas de papel, así que la sensación era tranquilizante. Había gente vestida en yukata (nunca faltaban), y otros que escribían en las tablas de madera_ ema_ **(1)** para luego poder colgarlos. Había quienes que revisaba los _omikuji _ **(2)** que había sacado y en caso de ser malo lo colgaban para que los Dioses-chan se encargaran de aquel asunto. Otros conversaban entre ellos. El parque, enorme, con su jardín bien cuidado maravillaba a la vista. El año nuevo rugía en un apogeo de felicidad de aquella festividad tan esperaba, y Oikawa no podía culparlo, todos deseaban cambio y nuevas oportunidades que podrían mejorar la vida actual. Podía imaginarse como muchas personas deseaban que sus metas se cumplieran ese año.

Antes de seguir caminando se detuvo en una de las fuentes, para así comenzar con su _hatsumode _**(3). **Aunque estuvo titubeando por el frío infernal, una ironía, una tradición era una tradición y él no podía ir a cambiarla a esa edad. Quién sabía que sí no hacía las cosas como se debían después le tiraban mala suerte para todo el año y trescientos sesenta y cinco días no eran poca cosa. Al final se dijo, "A la mierda", y se lavó las manos con el agua para purificarse (o algo así) y luego también lavarse la boca. Durante esos segundos estuvo seguro que los dedos habían caído en una hipotermia absoluta y que se le caerían en cualquier segundo. Una vez cumplido el primer rito se alejó tiritando, seguramente con los labios morados, e intentando convencerse de que era una buena persona.

De esa manera volvió a la fila que se había generado y caminó unos cuantos pasos de nada trabajando duro para volver al poco calor que tenía antes. Ahora mismo se sentiría muy estafado si las personas que no habían ido a hacer la purificación con las fuentes de agua tenían la misma fortuna que él, aunque ciertamente lo dudaba, muy pocos serían los locos o valientes que harían una cosa así…

Su hombro chocó con el de una persona, logrando desequilibrarlo. Traspilló un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo (terminar o comenzar el año con una caída, no sabía cuál era peor). Como tenía modales, miró sobre su hombro para pedir disculpas pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas a la mitad cuando reparó en que la persona le era muy conocida:

—Perd-

—Mi culp-

Ambos parpadearon confundidos. Los dos con la frase a medio terminar mientras se escaneaban con la mirada. Las tuercas en el cerebro lentamente comenzando a trabajar para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. Se quedaron de pie tanto tiempo que lograron obstaculizar a las personas que venían detrás pero a pesar de eso ninguno se movió, simplemente siguieron en su posición mientras, en sus lugares, cada uno esperaba que el otro hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Era como el ajedrez.

Oikawa, por su parte, sintió un tic en el ojo mientras su cuerpo no tardaba en reaccionar; liberando mariposas por los poros. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera (la verdad no, de cierta forma era bonita sensación), pues creía que era débil pero él no podía controlar la excreción de hormonas por parte de su hipotálamo. Era todo culpa de su cerebro y su estúpido corazón que tenía que hacerle caso. Si estuviera jugando un partido el bombeo excesivo de sangre podría casi justificarse, igual que la respiración errática que estaba luchando por comenzar pero ahora mismo no había razones. Las palmas, extrañamente, también le estaban sudando.

Deseó haberse quedado en el departamento.

—_Ugh, _—fue lo primero que soltó mientras miraba desde su altura al muchacho que no debía tener uno diferencia de dos centímetros y medio (quizás algo más) con él. Arrugó la nariz por costumbre—Tobio-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buenas, Oikawa-san —respondió el otro entre siseos de serpiente y murmullos entre dientes. Su ceño no tardaba para fruncirse mientras que sus labios dibujaban una perfecta mueca. Parecía que el chico se encrespaba frente a él pero no por el frío. Él usaba una chaqueta azul, junto con unos jeans negros y unos botines, además de su siempre bufanda. Sus ojos se veían muy azules en aquel momento.

Oikawa titubeó una sonrisa. Suspiró con cansancio.

—Eres como el karma —murmuró sin preocuparse de que el otro pudiera escucharlo. Sacudió los hombros e intentó ponerse derecho. De pronto reparó en que se había quedado parado mucho tiempo y tenía que seguir avanzando, ya había creado obstáculo para muchas personas hasta ese momento. Comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que Tobio e intentó no fruncir más el ceño mientras sentía como sus costados se rozaban. Creaba una ligera descarga por su cuerpo y lo único que logró hacer fue desviar la vista hacia al lado, donde más gente caminaba.

Kageyama no respondió y ambos terminaron en un silencio incómodo añadiendo una caminata más incómoda aún. Simplemente se preocupó de poner un pie delante del otro, sucesivamente mientras avanzaba, pero para su mala suerte (como había escuchado varias veces por relatos ajenos) cuando estuvieron cerca de las escaleras para el templo ya no se podía seguir avanzando, pues había que esperar que las personas que se encontraban adelante terminaran de rezar sus oraciones. Era mucha gente así que no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente estaría ahí. Lo único que pudo hacer fue guardar las manos en los bolsillos y encogerse un poco de hombros, intentando cubrir hasta su nariz con la bufanda para no ganar una pulmonía. El frío lo estaba haciendo temblar en su lugar, hasta las piernas, y los músculos junto con la rodilla le dolían. Estaba comenzando a pensar que lo primero que haría al llegar al departamento sería darse una ducha caliente y luego ir a la cama, quizás tomar un té. No tenía para prender la calefacción (estaba mala) y a menos que hiciera una fogata no podría solucionar el problema.

Sus ojos se desviaron del largo cabello oscuro de la chica del al frente hacia el perfil de su ahora acompañante. Seguía parado a su lado, quizás en la misma posición de defensa que él, completamente tomando distancia como pudiera y eso generó un ligero choque en él. No entendía qué estaba pasando ahí. Hace unos días (casi cinco con exactitud) ambos lo habían estado pasando muy bien, siendo justos, y antes que eso durante los meses anteriores lo había estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo para que le diera una explicación y/u oportunidad. Lo había molestado hasta el punto de meterse dentro de su piel aunque había intentado evitar justamente ese hecho. Había logrado su punto, volver a renacer aquellos sentimientos tan caóticos que había enjaulado en su interior, para ahora pararse a su lado de esa forma. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Acaso ya se encontraba hecho? No había lógica que alguien lo persiguiera y molestara de esa manera, para que cuando ocurrieran los resultados esperados simplemente se echara hacia atrás. No podías tirar la piedra para esconder la mano. Todos esos pensamientos llenos de rabia lograban sacar mientras seguía observando la manera en que se quedaba quieto en su lugar, intentando que sus brazos y hombros no se tocaran, además de mirar fijamente al frente. Oikawa no era un psíquico pero ponía las manos al fuego apostando que las pupilas del chico titubeaban para poder mirarlo.

Realmente no comprendía. Había logrado cumplir su objetivo pero ahora simplemente se comportaba distancia, como siempre había sido. No tenía lógica. Ya había arruinado su casi monotonía de nueva vida universitaria, un lugar donde él no tenía por dónde interrumpir pero de un día para otro llega y lo cambia todo. No era justo que después de desordenara todo simplemente quisiera devolverse.

«Quizás esta así porque nunca le has demostrado lo contrario. ¿Cuándo le has dado la mínima pista de que se estaba alejando sino todo lo contrario?», dijo la voz en su cabeza. La molesta voz dentro de su cerebro. Era como la conciencia que nadie quería escuchar y para no tenerla molestando simplemente la asesinabas con un poco de todo.

Lo peor es que tenía razón.

Mientras pensaba en todo habían estado avanzando en silencio. Paso tras paso. Cada vez más cerca del santuario. Podía distinguir la entrada al templo. Aquella parte estaba mucho más silenciosa que atrás, con justificación, y se paró en puntitas para distinguir un poco más de lo que se podía. Los pilares eran gruesos y ciertamente el templo, de cerca, daba ese aire de misticismo que todos estaban persiguiendo. Era bonito. Se veía oscuro, pero no tétrico, sino simplemente diferente. No le habría parecido extraño distinguir algún alma por ahí y se preguntó sí habrían monjes dando vueltas por esos lados.

—Tobio-chan no sabía que eras supersticioso —dijo sólo para decir algo. Fue en voz baja, pues no quería molestar a las personas que rezaban. Mientras tanto comenzó a tantear las monedas necesarias en sus bolsillos y las apretó en su puño con fuerza.

Cuando miró a Tobio se estaba encogiendo de hombros.

—Digo lo mismo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —respondió con sinceridad.

Quizás él dio una sonrisa, pero no podía estar muy seguro. Nunca lo sabía.

Entraron a la zona del templo, más rápido de lo que esperaba. En el momento que puso un pie en la entrada de la parte interior de Meiji sintió el cambio de ambiente. Había un ligero aroma a incienso y de una manera desconocida el ruido era aislado. Parecía que se encontraba en una parte completamente diferente. Tobio-chan iba a su lado, codo contra codo. Intentó traspasarle un mensaje sólo por la mirada, pero quizás le tomó más tiempo de lo necesario que lo captara, lo cual era normal ya que el chico en cuestión no era Hajime. En su lugar simplemente miró al frente y arrojó su moneda. A su lado Kageyama hizo lo mismo. Él se olvidó de quienes estuvieran detrás y se encargó de hacer el ritual bien.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados dieron las dos palmadas al unísono.

Mentalmente, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar en algo justificado para pedir (que tuviera que ser una cosa, así que debía pensarla bien), comenzó su cuenta atrás de los tres minutos que tenía ahí. Aunque intentó por todos los medios concentrarse sus cejas se fruncieron más mientras no encontraba nada que pedir, pues ninguna cosa lo convencía del todo. Se sintió tonto por no haberlo pensado antes y el pánico lo comenzó a inundar mientras recordaba que el tiempo corría. En un momento entreabrió un solo ojo para ver cómo estaba Tobio-chan y para su sorpresa se encontraba muy sereno en su lugar, simplemente con las manos juntas y con la cabeza inclinada, muy concentrado. Se preguntó qué estaría pidiendo y luego volvió a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos. Pensó y pensó; acerca de su futuro, de su familia, de su mamá, de su sobrino y hermana, de Iwa-chan (que el chico encontrara novia), de ganarle a Boku-chan en un juego, de poder jugar volley más, de pasar las materias, etc. Nada lo convencía. Cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente luego la descartaba porque creía que no era suficiente. La plegaria se volvía más complicada.

Hasta que, minuto antes de que pasaran los tres, un _click _sonó en su cabeza. Se sintió tranquilo mientras decía que sí, absolutamente aquel era el mejor deseo. Así que se concentró todo lo que pudo en que alguien allá lo escuchara y le ayudara a cumplirlo. Todo un año tenía por delante y realmente esperaba que no hubiera mayores problemas. Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar ese fin de año quería que el próximo fuera más calmado.

Una simple plegaria que realmente anhelaba que fuera escuchada:

"Que este año las cosas salgan bien".

Ya, era eso. Un pedido de modo general que lo abarcaba todo.

Antes de terminar la visita, mirando expectante a Tobio quien simplemente le dejó hacer, sujetó la cuerda de la campana y la hizo sonar una vez. Hecho eso ambos se dieron la vuelta para ir en sentido contrario a la masa de gente. Los dos en silencio, casi pacíficos, cada uno pensando acerca de sus propios asuntos. Era extraño pero cuando uno salía de esos lugares se sentía realmente diferente, como si algo pudiera cambiar dentro de uno y de cierta manera era una sensación genial. Bienvenida.

Tooru tuvo ganas de preguntarle qué había pedido, pero se contuvo porque supuso que no le correspondía. Al final siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro. El frío nuevamente abatiéndolo a cada paso que daba pero se sentía más tranquilo que cuando había llegado, o durante todo el recorrido que tuvo que hacer. Seguramente el viaje no había sido una pérdida de tiempo y Año Nuevo todavía no llegaba. Faltaba un poco, no sabía cuánto pero faltaba.

—Tobio-chan —llamó de pronto. Su voz saliendo antes de que pudiera procesar qué hacía porque simplemente fue un acto impulsivo propio. El mencionado se detuvo, lo observó con mutismo y su rostro estoico lleno de preguntas hacia él. La gente que se movilizaba a su alrededor y las diversas luces hacían de ese momento una escena de cualquier manga. Oikawa dio su mejor sonrisa, como quien, literalmente, desea comenzar de nuevo. Su cuenta regresiva se hallaba sobre sus cabezas y él pensaba que podría ponerla en práctica desde ahora porque ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer—, ¿no piensas ver tu fortuna? Que mal creyente y pocas tradiciones tienes, eh —largó en burla.

—Creí que tú eras el que decía respecto a las tradiciones —respondió de manera tajante en defensa propia. Típico de Kageyama. Arrugaba la nariz de esa manera tan suya y sus labios temblaban.

Oikawa sonrió.

—Es sólo una vez al año, después de todo. Además tengo que ir a ver lo del incienso —respondió sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Apuntó a los lugares respectivos con el pulgar.

Kageyama lo acompañó y al final terminaron yendo juntos a la parte de purificación con incienso. Luego de eso se encargaron de buscar su fortuna y por suerte ninguno tuvo que colgarla en ninguna parte. A Tobio le había salido "buena fortuna" y a sí mismo "media fortuna" (cosa que los hizo discutir cinco segundos porque Tooru estaba seguro que él había tomado el papel que iba a elegir a propósito para quitarle su fortuna). Después también fueron a ver sus deseos en los _ema, _cada uno escribió el suyo (la letra de su kohai era un asco, como siempre) y de pronto hubo otro _click _en su cabeza, pero más que un ruido fue como el flash de una cámara, algo que te hace ver la luz durante un segundo. El pensamiento había llegado de la nada pero se sentía tan correcto que le dieron ganas de estallar en carcajadas por haber sido engañado todo ese tiempo. Era una sensación extraña en su interior. No había otra manera para reaccionar salvo simplemente ir directo al grano y Tooru no lo procesó más mientras la verdad que se sentía irrevocable en ese momento salía de sus labios:

—Era mentira lo de tu abuela, ¿cierto? Que vendría acá y por eso te quedabas más tiempo de lo necesario, a pesar de que ya habías hecho todo el papeleo con respecto a la beca deportiva que te piden —era una afirmación disfrazada de pregunta. Lo soltó mientras sus manos se quedaban quietas, a medio camino de colgar su deseo.

Kageyama no lo miró pero se quedó quieto un solo segundo, también medio colgando su _ema. _Fue tan sólo un momento en que sus ojos se opacaron y apretó sus labios. Suspiró con resignación, sin comprender cómo había descubierto tan rápido lo que él había mantenido oculto. No miró al mayor, sabía que no era necesario pues sentía su mirada como un taladro en su rostro, mantuvo la compostura como siempre hacía. Su rostro no mostró expresiones más allá de la inmensa resignación de lo inevitable.

—Sí —afirma con simpleza y sin ninguna pisca de titubeo en su voz. Mientras Oikawa lo mira con atención, quizás con tristeza o sintiéndose más o menos desconsiderado, la boca del castaño se tuerce en una mueca de angustia y Kageyama termina por colgar la tabla de madera. Intentando mantener la compostura cuelga el propio, con cuidado, muy cerca del de Kageyama salvo que unos cuantos los distancian. Sabe que en poco tiempo, quizás nada, serán tapados con más y más deseos pero el pensamiento no le da nada más que una sensación de abatido porque, recordando como cuando era niño, no puede evitar evocar sus palabras a su propia abuela diciendo que si su deseo era tapado por otros nunca serían cumplidos—. Ella murió cuando era un niño, junto con mi abuelo. La verdad ya no me da tanta tristeza como antes, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero sí la quería mucho. Ella me enseñó antes que nadie el volley y me llevaba a las prácticas. A veces la extraño.

Ambos se enderezan y dan unos pasos atrás. Oikawa lo mira con atención. Recuerda aquella ocasión en que él lo obliga a hablar en la sala de francés, cuando todo acabó en desastre y aunque la situación podía ser parecida no podría sentirse más diferente porque hoy se creía diferente y más claro consigo mismo.

—Lo siento —murmuró muy bajito porque las propias palabras tenían un sabor ajeno en su boca, muy extraño. No sabía por qué se disculpaba pero se sentía correcto.

—No sé por qué lo haces. No es tu culpa. No es de nadie, ella ya tenía edad.

Un grupo de chicas pasaron a su lado y pudo captar unos cuantos susurros acerca de él, junto con risas. Lo ignoró como pudo. Estaba acostumbrado a atenciones para luego ignorarlas. Se concentró en la persona que tenía delante. Todavía cerca del tablón lleno de tablas _ema_. Intentó pensar qué decir a continuación pero tampoco deseando escucharse tan brusco. De hecho dándose cuenta todo lo delicado que era notó que había cambiado. Quizás el asunto de vida nueva estaba funcionado desde ya.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? No tenías una razón —Oikawa comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la aglomeración general y Kageyama lo siguió con cuidado. Él hacía mucho ruido al caminar, si lo comparaba con sus propios pasos que según Iwa-chan era como el de una bailarina. Caminaron por el camino de grava pero no en dirección a la salida sino simplemente a una parte del parque que estuviera más vacía, no tanto, simplemente un poco más. Todavía podían ver el santuario cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, en dirección de uno de los muchos caminos anexos que conectaban con el central. Se dio cuenta que era tarde, mucho, y que posiblemente si su madre se enterara que andaba fuera después de las once de la noche le daría un ataque pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Aunque después igual tendría que llamar a su madre, si es que ésta ya no lo había llamado a él—. Realmente no había razón —insistió.

Tobio se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. Hablar se había hecho más fácil porque ahí no había tanta gente, unos cuantos, pero el ruido era menos y no tenían que entonar sus palabras con tanta fiereza para que el otro lo escuchara. Las farolas seguían encendidas junto con las lámparas y se creaban sombras en el rostro de su sempai. Le hacía ver extraño, pudo notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos pero no le pareció un detalle feo sino todo lo contario. Le hacía parecer más humano, cansado y todo, era como un detalle que no podía sino encontrar más atractivo.

—No quería decirte que realmente no quería volver tan pronto —respondió con sinceridad, intentando mantener el rostro lo más estoico posible y mirando al frente. Podía ver las luces de la ciudad alrededor; los rascacielos tocando las nubes y el brillo de aquella urbe.

Sintió los ojos del mayor clavados en él.

—¿Por?

—Porque sí y ya. Sólo… sólo —se desesperó por no encontrar las palabras para expresarse o simplemente porque no deseaba hacerlo, le daba mucha vergüenza. No podía decirle que no había vuelto antes a Miyagi porque lo había visto y quería arreglar las cosas con él. Si le decía eso sabía que su orgullo ya desaparecido simplemente no volvería más. A esas alturas en que casi todas las piezas habían sido movidas una jugada como aquella simplemente significaría lo muerte.

Ambos fueron reyes y eran tan orgullosos como tales.

Aun así Oikawa algo pudo comprender y por eso no insistió. Recordó las muchas veces que tuvo que ser un capitán para su equipo y cuando debía callarse en vez de simplemente hablar. Las personas eran muy complicadas. Miró a Tobio por largos segundos y recuerda al irritante niño que hace ya una vez no dejaba de seguirle por la cancha del gimnasio de una escuela que se sentía demasiado lejana, casi un sueño. Se encontró añorando a ese niño, deseándolo a su lado para poder tener una nueva oportunidad. Sintió ser el más idiota en aquel momento, quería golpearse contra el tronco de un árbol bien fuerte, pero lo único que hizo fue invocar una sonrisa melancólica a sus facciones.

Respiró profundo.

—Cuestión de tiempo, Tobio-chan, eso somos. Somos nada más que cuestión de tiempo —Pudo sentir cómo Kageyama se tensaba a su lado, seguramente tomando mal la frase y viendo el lado negativo. Él no hizo caso ante aquello y sin interesarle nada más, sintiéndose valiente y estúpido, pisoteando su orgullo y lanzándolo lejos al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la corona de su cabeza para dejarla sobre el trono que alguna vez le perteneció bajó las escaleras para luego abandonar las salas lujosas y sentirse más plebeyo que nada. Se sentía apasionado como los niños, como la gente que no teme a perder nada pero lo opuesta todo. Oikawa podría sentirse avergonzado de su propia desfachatez y locura porque aquel crío, al que habían dicho un rey tirano y había actuado como uno, simplemente lo había atado de pies y manos quizás desde el primer momento en que se toparon. No tenía otra explicación. No había modo de escapar porque quizá era karma o destino, pero ahí estaban, tras años y separaciones se habían vuelto a encontrar. Nada se podía decir que no se hubiera dicho y él ahora pagaba las consecuencias, intentando construir lo que había destruido desde los escombros. Quizás era estúpido pero sólo podía culparlo a él, nadie más, culparlo por perseguirlo sin parar hasta que lo estaba atrapando.

Sin importarle el gruñido y resoplido a su lado, como si Kageyama ya se hubiera rendido, tomó su mano helada con la cálida de él . Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, tal vez por la diferencia de temperatura. Era muy extraño pero en la situación se sintió correcto. Pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa de Tobio-chan, cómo volteaba para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados y la sorpresa esculpida en la cara. No le interesó nada, absolutamente nada, era como flotar en el espacio. Su mente estaba vacía. Lienzo blanco para pintar. Entrelazó sus largos dedos con los de él, sintiendo que cabían perfectamente y de una manera tonta recordó que nunca lo había tomado de la mano. Ni si quiera cuando tuvieron sexo, hace años, ni en ese momento él lo tomó de la mano y Kageyama tampoco lo intentó.

La sensación era tan irreal que le dio escalofríos.

Sus dedos eran cálidos pero muy ásperos. Se sentían callosos por culpa, seguramente, de las horas que esmeraba practicando volley y no podía culparlo porque seguramente él estaba igual. La longitud de sus dedos era casi la misma, pero los suyos eran un poco más delgados. Apretó un poco, con suavidad, intentando dar así un paso de prueba y luego cuando el chico no se soltó de un manotazo como estaba esperando fue más descarado y estrujó su mano con más fiereza. No sabía por qué pero sus miedos desaparecieron durante ese segundo, aquel momento milenario. Intentaba evocar sus recuerdos antiguos, la persona que simplemente escapaba una y otra vez de los acercamientos del chico que estaba a su lado, podía ser irónico pensar que ahí estaba él en ese momento dando el primer paso por cuenta propia.

Entonces hubo un rugido. La ciudad estalló en exclamación de júbilo mientras la celebración de las doce, Año Nuevo, surgía de cada rincón de Tokio. Las campanadas comenzaron. Una tras otra. Corriendo cuenta atrás a las ciento ocho que poco a poco iban bajando en número. Eran graves, resonaban dentro de los oídos y movían cada hueso. A su alrededor las personas que habían también estallaron en risas y felicitaciones, algunos se abrazaban entre ellos con felicidad y todos paraban sus acciones para poder celebrar el primer día de esa nueva vida. Las campanadas rugían como el espíritu de todos los presentes, limpiando los supuestos pecados que cada uno cargaba y a Oikawa eso nunca le había sentido tan bien como en ese momento porque por alguna razón pensando que sostenía la mano de Tobio-chan creía que podía comenzar de nuevo.

Ninguno se movió. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

—Somos cuestión de tiempo —volvió a decir en mitad de las campanadas. Su voz se sentía como un rebote en su cráneo pero supo que él lo escuchaba porque volteó la mirada y le clavó los ojos azules que portaba. Volvió a apretar su mano y entonces sus palabras fluyeron como el agua—: Pienso que somos sentimientos. Los sentimientos que se guardan dentro de las personas y, aunque quise, parece ser que no pude aguantar —murmuró bajo, muy bajo.

* * *

**Notas: **

**(1) **"Ema" se le llama a las tablas de madera que durante festividades se cuelgan en partes fuera del templo. Ahí se escribe un deseo.

**(2) **"Omikuji" es la disque-lotería de Japón. El papel que sacas y te dice si tienes buena suerte, media, mala, horrible, etc. Se supone que si te sale mala debes amarrarlo a un árbol para que no se cumpla.

**(3) **"Hatsumode" sería por decir el conjunto de tradiciones que se hace para la purificación en Año Nuevo japones.

**NA:**

Para este capítulo tuve que hacer un montón de investigaciones pero cosa loca que lo termine antes que otros. Guay. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son todos ustedes hermosos. A "Man" debo decir que sí, has adivinado, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras bonitas también!

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	18. XVI: Duele menos un corazón roto que tu

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XVI: Duele menos un corazón roto que tu mejor amigo traicionándote al sentarse con otro compañero cuando llegas tarde a clase. **

**1.**

Cuando llegó al departamento eran casi las una y media, de hecho era increíble que hubiera podido llegar. Aunque si era cierto que había tenido que tomar un taxi (gracias a Buda que existía gente trabajadora durante esos días). Se sentía ligeramente sordo por haber estado tanto tiempo expuesto al ruido de las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales y le dolían un poco los ojos por observar con tanta atención los diferentes colores que se generaban. Había sido hermoso, de eso no había duda. De manera paralela no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario, con mucha adrenalina dentro de él. Apretando su mano todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo del tacto de la palma áspera de Tobio contra la suya, aún tenía la sensación de sus dedos largos y fríos enredados entre los suyos e incluso estaba seguro de que su corazón recordaba el pulso de sus venas bajo la piel. Si fuera lo correcto no debería sentirse tan feliz, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Algunas veces pensaba que la felicidad humana podía llegar a ser muy simple, por pequeños actos, hoy estaba la prueba porque, aunque él decía lo contrario en su mente, su cuerpo no podía evitar la reacción en cadena de felicidad infinita a algo tan simple como sujetarse de la mano.

Caminó por el pasillo impecable, encendiendo solo las luces necesarias y ahogándose en el silencio. Parpadeó nuevamente y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Agotado se arrastró al baño y mientras se miraba al espejo comenzó a abrirse el ojo con ayuda de sus dedos, sujetando con el índice el párpado superior. Se observó las irises oscuras que se veían más tonos opacadas bajo la luz artificial. Con cuidado, lentamente pero con maestría acercó el índice de su mano libre para sacarse el transparente lente de contacto. La tarea no le tomó más de diez segundos (antes se habría tardado _horas _y habría llorado que su madre, hermana o Iwa-chan no estuvieran ahí para ayudarlo) y la repitió en su otro ojo de la misma manera, con calma. Cuando se sacó los lentes se encargó de dejarlos en su protector plástico con el líquido limpiador. Cerró bien las tapas y dejó todo ahí, de todas formas no es como si alguien fuera a sacarlo pero mientras salía del baño fue parpadeando varias veces para lagrimear más (unas cuantas gotas saladas ya iban resbalando por sus mejillas). Veía borroso, siempre que se sacaba los lentes tenía esa sensación de ceguera. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver bien (con los lentes) que cuando se los sacaba se sentía limitado.

Era mentira eso de que sus ojos oscuros resistían mejor a los claros.

—Maldita miopía y astigmatismo —refunfuñó volviendo a caminar hacia su cuarto, de paso apagó la luz del pasillo para quedarse a oscuras.

Mientras entraba a la habitación sintió el vibrar de su IPhone y recordando la existencia del aparato lo sacó con rapidez, tecleando la clave en la pantalla para luego echar ojo a los mensajes que tenía sin leer. Eran muchos, demasiados. Tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre (eran más de diez), de su hermana, e incluso de su sobrino, Iwa-chan lo llamó sólo una vez. Habían más mensajes de Bokuto, Iwa-chan (de nuevo, fue una felicitación seca muy a su estilo que hablaba acerca de que tuviera un buen año), Kuroo (cosa rara), Matsukawa, Hanamaki y algunos de sus antiguos kohais (¡Vete a ver! ¡Si hasta el chico Mad-Dog le había enviado algo!). Algo que le dejó haciendo muecas fue el darse cuenta que tenía algunos mensajes de ex, ex novias. Y no es que él fuera alguien que guardara rencor hacia sus ex, ex novias pero no podía superar el hecho de que las chicas le habían lastimado su corazón infantil.

Los importantes los respondió agregando muchas caritas no correspondidas (al parecer muchas personas no se daban las molestias en buscar emoticones para ponerle emoción al mensaje). A otros simplemente les dio un mutuo saludo y rápidamente llamó a mamá para poder decirle feliz año, aunque se le rompió el corazón al escucharla casi sollozar contra su oreja porque _su bebé se encontraba tan lejos de casa_.

—_Ma, _por favor, sólo estoy a unos kilómetros… —había farfullado él sólo para decir algo. Diablos, si le hubiera gustado dormir en su propia cama. El viaje a Miyagi no tomaba más de cuatro horas. Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría era una distancia de nada, pero se sentía mucho. Que su madre no dejara de sollozar lo hacía todo peor.

—¡Muy lejos!

La conversación fue un ir y venir de eso. Oikawa le inventó que no había pasado _solo _sino que fue con unos amigos por… ahí.

**2.**

Cuando Iwa-chan volvió quedaba una semana para que las clases comenzaran y Oikawa estaba tan feliz que decidió ir a comprar algo para comer, o ese era su plan inicial. La verdad es que no comprendía con exactitud qué ocurría con su amigo pero no tenía que ser un genio o necesitar tres dedos de frente para darse cuenta que _si le pasaba algo_. Podía llamarlo intuición o una observación muy acertada pero comenzó en la mañana del día de su llegada. Oikawa había puesto una alarma en su celular para poder ir a buscarlo pero, a diferencia de cómo estaba planeado, lo que lo despertó fue el ruido de la puerta principal siendo abierta y luego unos pasos apurados por el pasillo. Sin comprender exactamente qué ocurría pero con una pequeña sugerencia en su cabeza se levantó todavía adormilado y caminó hasta la puerta para asomar la cabeza. Se encontró con Iwa-chan saliendo de su habitación y entrando al baño.

La actitud esquiva de esa casi media hora no fue lo que le hizo alarmarse, sino después cuando ya había salido aseado y con ropa limpia. Para ese momento él estaba en la cocina y preparaba un café amargo. Lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta que pensaba en otras cosas, además había ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Hajime no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, buscando cosas y recogiendo otras cuantas, cuando entraba a su habitación podía darse cuenta que abría cajones y seguramente sacaba carpetas para revisar algunas hojas.

Oikawa terminó apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su mano, observando en silencio la escena.

—Hola, Iwa-chan —musitó refunfuñando y alzando la voz para ser escuchado. Le irritaba pensar que su amigo no lo saludara, más le irritaba no comprender qué ocurría. En ese instante, por las prisas y el frío, sobre la ligera camisa que usaba como pijama tenía una sudadera canguro que era dos tallas más grandes, por eso nunca la utilizaba salvo para estar dentro de casa.

Hajime le respondió cuando salió de la habitación. Llevaba su mochila raída color negro a cuestas. Esa mochila era milenaria y tenía varios parches con logos de bandas, de vóley, frases pegados por todos lados, además de unos cuantos garabatos de antiguos compañeros e incluso mensajes propios.

—Sí, sí, hola Oikawa —respondió de manera vaga sin prestarle la merecida atención. No pudo evitar formar una mueca mientras achicaba los ojos. Se le nubló la vista y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al recordar que la noche anterior se había sacado los lentes, por eso ahora no podía ver tan bien. Enfocar el rostro de su amigo le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo—. Lo siento por entrar así pero tengo que ir a hacer algo, así que… eh, te veo luego.

—¿Ah? Pero, ¡Iwa-chan! Acabas de llegar —borboteó él en respuesta mientras lo miraba (a medias) de su lugar cómo se agachaba para ponerse las zapatillas antes de salir del departamento. Le parecía impensable que el chico hubiera llegado para irse y sin si quiera dar una excusa a las prisas que traía. En ese momento fue cuando derramó un poco de café y se quemó el dorso de la mano. Se quejó en silencio en su lugar pero siguió observando la silueta de su compañero.

Era extraño. Muy extraño.

Hajime no volteó a mirarlo. Se había vestido con ropa que no le quedaba para nada bien, según lo que podía distinguir, y desentonaba en todos los aspectos. No llevaba bufanda y eso que afuera hacía frío. Le dio un mal sabor de boca observarlo.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento, después te explico —musitó mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa sin mirar atrás. La puerta al cerrarse resonó varios segundos como un eco dentro del departamento. Oikawa se quedó solo, pensando y observando la puerta como si no creyera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo un tiempo hasta que, seguramente, tomó el ascensor. Parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada hacia su habitación. Iwa-chan había dejado la puerta abierta (nunca lo hacía).

La actitud esquiva que tuvo durante la mañana, reiteraba, no era lo que lo había alarmado, sino otras cosas diferentes pero que saltaban más a la vista para él:

Uno, Iwa-chan _nunca _se disculpaba con él. Jamás de los jamases o por lo menos contaba con los dedos de una mano (y le sobraban) las veces que había ocurrido.

Dos, que no le hubiera gritado por ser entrometido o cualquier otra cosa.

Y tres… bueno, realmente después (cuando llegó en la tarde) nunca le explicó qué ocurría. Ni al día siguiente tampoco y menos al tercero. Lo mantuvo en la duda mientras lo único que podía hacer era observarlo.

**3.**

—Te digo, Kuroo. No sé qué pasa pero Iwa-chan está actuando extraño.

Al tercer día de la extraña actitud de su amigo Oikawa se encontraba conversando con el gato roñoso (no porque quisiera, él había ido a su trabajo para comprarse una porquería de comida y por alguna razón terminó contándole sus problemas. Seguramente era lo que las personas llamaban desesperación). Aprovechando su descanso los dos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del local. El antiguo integrante de Nekoma lo miraba con una ceja alzada pero podía decir que quizás estaba considerando un poco el tema. Hace varios minutos se había terminado el sándwich que se había comprado. El chico, en comparación de cómo lo había visto el día que se fue de viaje, parecía haber vuelto muy diferente. Tenía un aura distinta a su alrededor aunque no podía decir exactamente qué era.

Al final, cuando parecía haber pensado lo suficiente, Kuroo suspiró. A su alrededor las personas y los murmullos generales hizo que por inercia se inclinara un poco hacia él para poder escucharle mejor. El olor a café lo tenía mareado. Seguramente debería estar acostumbrado a ello pero ahora era diferente.

—Bueno, eres su mejor amigo —musitó sin ayudarle en nada porque eso era algo que ya sabía muy bien, al mismo tiempo que soltaba esas palabras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice y miraba hacia el costado. Después de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si tú no sabes qué le ocurre no sé por qué me preguntas a mí.

—Lo mismo me pregunto. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, ¡Argh, maldito Iwa-chan! —farfulló al tiempo que se restregaba las manos por el cabello sólo logrando enredarlo más de lo que estaba. Ahora mismo lo único que sabía de él es que había estado yendo de un lado para otro; a la universidad, a su trabajo y otras partes más que ni si quiera había comprendido bien. No entendía por qué hacia todo eso, más en vacaciones. Él nunca se había comportado de esa manera tan extraña. Normalmente se la pasaba durmiendo, recuperando el sueño perdido del trimestre completo—. Entonces, ya que eres un inútil en aconsejar a otros, no sé cómo estás estudiando ciencias políticas si tus relaciones con otras personas te van del asco, ¿solucionaste tus problemas?

Kuroo dejó de mirar su café y lo observó con una mueca en el rostro. Claramente sin comprender a qué se refería por el cambio tan drástico de tema en una sola frase pero Oikawa le sostuvo la mirada y alzó una ceja, se encogió de hombros. El gato carraspeó y cerró los ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir, su actitud sarcástica usual volviendo a él de pronto.

—¿Qué problemas?

—No sé. Boku-chan dijo algo al respecto cuando estuve en su casa. Algo de que ojala hubieras solucionado tus problemas y me preguntaba yo qué problemas tendrías que resolver en Miyagi si tú no vives ahí, dudo que conozcas a alguien —explicó mientras seguía observándolo con cuidado, buscando algo en su rostro que le hiciera descubrir el secreto tras el viaje. No es que fuera asunto suyo, pero qué va, mientras hubieran dudas a su alrededor siempre le gustaría conocer los asuntos de otras personas. Era muy entrometido. No podía evitarlo.

—Maldita lechuza cotilla. Parece que ni secretos sabe guardar.

—Como sea, ¿cómo van tus problemas?

—¿Realmente te interesa o preguntas sólo porque si?

—Pregunto porque tengo curiosidad —Oikawa sonrió mientras decía esas palabras. Era bastante sincero en ese sentido, más que para saber cómo estaba Kuroo era por el mero morbo de enterarse del chisme. Apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y ladeaba la cabeza. Cualquier otra persona lo habría terminado insultando.

Kuroo, por su lado, simplemente lo observó unos segundos más para luego responder:

—Sí tanto te interesa pues sí, algo así, están disque resueltos —Kuroo pensó en lo mucho que tuvo que batallar para poder _resolver _sus problemas con Tsukki. Aunque ya que lo pensaba bien podía decirse que en parte si era su culpa. Ciertamente es que el chico era un hueso duro de roer y se había hecho de rogar como él sabía, o más que de rogar cuando lo vio saliendo de Karasuno ese primer día comprendió que realmente no tenía ninguna ambición por perdonarlo. Además no olvidaría sus palabras después de haberle contado toda la historia mientras pedía de manera subliminal perdón, esas palabras que le rompieron el corazón de una manera que no creyó posible pudiera doler tanto y casi le hicieron destruir todas sus esperanzas; "Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón. No somos nada y nunca seremos nada. Me da igual lo que hagas o con quién estés". Y eso sería. El actual capitán de Karasuno, según había escuchado, era famoso por su actitud fría que podía llegar a descolocar a más de una persona y ahora Kuroo no podía negar eso. Aunque… en Miyagi, también recordaba a Hajime…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo de la mente y mantener sus pensamientos fríos, en una sola línea.

—Bueno, Oikawa, yo creo que deberías dejar a Iwaizumi tranquilo… eh… digo —por primera vez desde que lo conocía Tooru vio a un Tetsurou que se trababa con sus propias palabras y no sabía expresarse. Nuevamente desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba el índice a la mejilla. Oikawa pensó, al instante, después de verlo ya un par de veces que era un tic nervioso. Le pareció muy extraño pensar que él podía tener algo así pero bueno, seguía siendo humano. Si la conversación no fuera importante para él se hubiera burlado—. Quizás ahora no quiere contarte qué le pasa porque realmente está muy preocupado por ello pero deberías dejar que él lo haga por sí solo. Son amigos.

A su alrededor el murmullo ajeno de las demás conversaciones casi lograba hacer que las palabras del chico se perderían con las demás pero Oikawa pudo escucharlas, quizás le leyó los labios. Se quedó pensando en su lugar mientras recordaba la actitud tan esquiva de su mejor amigo. Intentó recordar alguna ocasión en que Hajime le contó alguno de sus problemas (recordaba cuando descubrió que fumaba). No encontró ninguna pero se aferró a las palabras del otro. A veces, en situaciones como ésta, se preguntaba por qué eran amigos con Iwa-chan y no encontraba razones más que la triste verdad de la cotidianidad. Tal vez porque ninguno tenía ganas de un cambio nuevo, buscar nuevas personas y al final dependían el uno del otro de una manera extraña; Oikawa porque simplemente era dependiente de Hajime y éste, a su vez, porque de cierta manera parecía haber adquirido el deber de cuidarlo (de paso le servía para quitarse el estrés con cada golpe que le daba). Siempre que pensaba eso se regañaba a sí mismo porque no podía realmente pensar que eran mejores amigos sólo por razones tan frías como aquellas. Si ambos eran como hermanos.

Sonrió como pudo y apretó sus propias manos. Entrelazó los dedos. Los tenía fríos.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón.

—Claro —Kuroo intentó sonreír de medio lado. No le salió muy bien, terminó siendo una mueca media rara. Tomó un sorbo de su café y se quemó la lengua. La acción continua acerca de dar un salto hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y siseaba por el dolor le recordó mucho a la de un gato. De una manera muy bizarra fue algo tierno de ver. Le ayudó a subir el ánimo y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

Una sonrisa diferente se asomó en sus labios, una de burla y agradecimiento, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias Kuroo-chan. Puedes ser un buen tipo cuando quieres —comentó con jovialidad mientras seguía riéndose en su fuero interno por el dolor de él.

Kuroo no se tomó muy bien el nuevo apodo. Le lanzó una mirada ácida con una sonrisa retorcida que quizás podría asustar niños y ancianos, hasta a los de su propia especie como los gatos. Oikawa no se inmutó. Había convivido mucho con Hajime para ahora asustarse de la expresión del moreno. Sus ojos parecían estar asesinándolo de mil maneras diferentes. Dejó su café sobre la mesa.

—Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera y tendremos problemas.

**4.**

Ese día se había quedado de pie tres veces frente a la puerta de Hajime; una vez en la mañana antes de ir a trabajar, otra cuando volvió a buscar algo para después salir otra vez a comprar lo que faltaba en el departamento (mientras seguía pensando en la conversación con Kuroo) y la tercera cuando ya había guardado todos los productos comprados. Cierto era que en varias ocasiones había levantado el puño y lo dejó quieto frente a la madera, pero no logró completar su cometido. En su cabeza había pensado que no existía una razón para temer. Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo y estaba preocupado por él. En su desesperación había hablado con el gato roñoso de Kuroo (cosa que igual le sirvió para despejar su mente) y estaba decidido a enfrentar a su amigo. Incluso, ¡por Dios!, había pensado en hablar con Tobio-chan (por mensaje, claro. La verdad es que no lo había visto desde año nuevo). Si a Iwa-chan algo le ocurría él quería saber y apoyarlo pero todo el día había sido un ir y venir, a pesar de que todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días antes de comenzar el último trimestre de su año.

Apretó los labios y levantó su brazo con su mano hecha un puño. Intentó tranquilizarse y decirse que no podían seguir de esa manera. Iwa-chan no había dejado su habitación en todo el día y su actitud rara le ponía de los nervios, parecía que en vez de convivir con un humano estaba con un fantasma que aparecía de vez en cuando para espantarlo. No tenía idea a dónde había ido los otros días pero siempre se veía igual de preocupado además que daba la impresión de tener prisa. Su actitud le ponía de los nervios y se estaba quedando sin uñas por tanto mordérselas. Era momento de presionar un poco. Al carajo con lo que Kuroo había dicho, a este paso tenía la sensación de que Iwa-chan nunca se comunicaría con él.

Con eso en mente tocó la puerta tres veces de modo suave, esperando entre un golpe y otro. Se quedó de pie en el pasillo unos momentos e intentó escuchar del otro lado. Pudo percibir el ruido de algo cerrándose, luego como si tela rozara más tela, además de unos simples pasos. Nada más. Después de eso sólo silencio y Oikawa se removió con incomodidad. Miró hacia los lados. Pensó en tocar de nuevo y justo antes de que su puño chocara contra la puerta se escuchó la voz de su amigo del otro lado:

—_Pasa _—fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz ligeramente ahogada por la madera y la pared que los separaba, en ese momento se sentía como la muralla más gruesa que pudiera existir. Era como hallarse en dos mundos diferentes.

La sensación le dio escalofríos.

Oikawa no titubeó en entrar, abrió sin decir nada más y se encontró que en la habitación de Iwa-chan hacía un frío terrible. Después se fijó que aquello era porque tenía la ventana abierta por completo, con las cortinas descorridas, y seguramente ese hubiera sido el primer comentario que hubiera dejado su boca (quitando el apodo cariñoso con el cual llamaba a Hajime), si sus ojos no se hubiera encontrado con una escena tan extraña que lo dejó perplejo, congelado en su lugar. No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que analizaba con su vista de topo yendo de un rincón a otro. Entonces, lo único que dije fue:

—¡Pero qué…! —no muy inteligente. Carraspeó y tragó saliva. Se había ahogado por respirar con tanta fuerza en su jadeo de asombro por lo que tenía frente a las narices—¿Qué haces con eso? —y señaló el objeto en discordia sobre la cama de su amigo. Ocupaba la mayoría de espacio y se veía como un monstruo terrible.

Iwaizumi lo miró con ojos vacíos, ojeras todavía peores con las cuales había llegado bajo ellos. No dejó de moverse por el cuarto arreglando cosas, doblando otras cuantas y guardando. Parecía una máquina que no pensaba lo que hacía, simplemente lo efectuaba en movimientos ya memorizados con anterioridad.

—Pues nada, guardando ropa —señaló lo obvio mientras doblaba una sudadera conocida (Oikawa la había pedido prestada unas cuantas veces) y la dejaba dentro. Su habitación era todo desastre, igual que él. De hecho se sentía extraño estar ahí dentro, era como ajeno y no le dio buena sensación, sólo ganas de vomitar. El lugar se veía tan diferente que era como si esa no fuera la habitación de su amigo.

El pánico de no comprender qué sucedía se adueñó de Tooru, aunque también tenía el miedo de terminar entiendo qué pasaba. No estaba muy seguro de qué era peor.

—Sí, pero… —titubeó y se apoyó en la madera. Una incomodad surgió dentro de su pecho, aumentó y siguió aumentando. Creció hasta volverse una burbuja que le presionaba desde dentro y se llevó la mano a la zona—Es una maleta —afirmó pero su voz titubeó durante unos segundos, en la última sílaba.

—Sí, Oikawa, es una maleta.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—Es una maleta —reiteró con una mueca de agotamiento mientras lo escuchaba suspirar. Oikawa temió porque en momentos normales le habría gritado e insultado, quizás incluso pegarle un cabezazo o simplemente un puñetazo en el hombro. Ahora sólo hablaba. No se había movido y no se había _desesperado _por su supuesta actitud infantil. Sus siguientes palabras fueron—: ¿Para qué sirven? Sólo para una cosa.

Y él silencio los mantuvo a ambos durante largos minutos. Hajime siguió guardando cosas a una velocidad tortuosa e irritante, estaba bastante torpe porque todo se le caía de las manos y parecía olvidar lo que buscaba para terminar dando vueltas en círculos. Oikawa tan sólo podía mirarlo e intentar tranquilizar el latido de su corazón mientras la horrible sensación de ansiedad se quedaba dentro de él, nada más que aumentando a cada momento. Tenía escalofríos que no estaban relacionados con el frío que entraba por la ventana. Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón señalando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado pero por primera vez en todo el día lo ignoró completamente. Se sentía enfermo y no sabía por qué pero no pudo seguir preguntando, sólo veía los movimientos de su amigo y pensaba por alguna razón que no le agradó que él lo tuviera peor. Así que sólo se quedó quieto y como su intención le dijo no abrió la boca. No fue necesario, de pronto la voz de Hajime se escuchaba. Le habló de espaldas y su tono era vacío:

—Me voy de viaje —explicó simplemente mientras acomodaba sus objetos dentro de la maleta. Tooru la recordaba, era la misma que usó cuando llegaron a Tokio. Era la más grande y no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día. Normalmente siempre que viajaban usaba un simple bolso antiguo que vivió muchas cosas; viajes de entrenamiento con el antiguo equipo, campamentos entre amigos, viajes escolares.

Las preguntas siguieron sin ser necesarias. Oikawa no se había dado cuenta que aferraba con tanta fuerza el marco de la puerta hasta que sintió un dolor agudo y horrible en los dedos, capaz de hacerlo quejarse de dolor y crearle una mueca en la boca. Aun así sabía que sí se movía muy probable era que cayera. Sus piernas flaqueaban, mas sentía que su rostro se hallaba serio y no detonaba todo su pánico interior.

—Me iré a Miyagi. Yo… ah —Hajime se pasó la mano por la nuca y se removió. Caminó hasta un costado, se dio vuelta y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. El colchón chilló bajo su peso. No se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente hecha (cosa rara. Un milagro). Le hizo una seña a Tooru para que tomara asiento también pero él no se movió de su lugar. Creía que no iba a poder y realmente prefería mirarlo de frente a pesar de la distancia que los separaba a ambos. Mejor era de esa manera así que se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Mantuvieron la tensión. Oikawa, por su lado, tomó como pésima señal que su amigo le invitara a sentarse y además se quedara trabado con las palabras. Creyó que nada podía ser peor pero se obligó a ser paciente. Se creó un ambiente como cuando, seguramente, dos samuráis están a punto de pelear y esperan que él otro haga el primer movimiento. Oikawa se obligó a mantener la calma al notar el temblor en las manos de su amigo mientras intentaba respirar de manera profunda al mismo tiempo que contaba en su mente. Rememoró momentos en la cancha cuando tenía que servir y se pedía a sí mismo que no fallara. Intentó encontrarse sereno hasta que el golpe sin duda llegó y lo golpeó bien duro—: Mi mamá está enferma, Tooru —llamarlo por su nombre, sin duda, era pésima señal. Su corazón se detuvo y el tiempo también. Su cerebro dejó de procesar las palabras—. Es grave. Me enteré cuando volví a casa. Le dio algo en el pecho, bueno, mejor dicho en el corazón. Van a… van a tener que operarla —diciendo eso su voz se cortó un poco. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras él se quedaba quieto. No sentía nada salvo hielo. La voz no le funcionó para decir algo y Hajime alzó la mirada. Se veía tan cansado y, muy en el fondo, desesperado que Oikawa tuvo un dolor todavía peor en su propio cuerpo—. Tengo que volver para cuidarla. Estará internada un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto. La operación y tratamiento es caro así que tengo que dar apoyo económico-

—¿Y tu carrera? —soltó sin pensarlo. La primera vez que lo interrumpía y su voz se escuchó tan seria que él mismo se sorprendió. Creyó que quizás se quebraría y tendría que repetir la frase para ser entendido.

Parecía que sus papeles se hubieran invertido.

«Un golpe en la espalda en el momento crucial cuando la estrella se juzga a sí mismo por no dar todo de sí, cuando eso no es más que una mentira», pensó y recordó. Recordó aquel momento en que le golpeó la espalda mientras miraba hacia el frente. Las mejillas de su amigo empapadas y él tan serio, tan recto, quizás una de las veces en que realmente podía llamarse el capitán de Aobajōsai.

—La he congelado. No puedo continuarla —sus hombros se tensaron mientras intentaba dar un encogimiento fingiendo normalidad. Eso explicaba por qué había estado con una expresión de preocupación cuando lo vio salir y venir haciendo unos trámites misteriosos. Al final agregó—: No saben si va a sobrevivir, Tooru —Oikawa pudo darse cuenta de la manera en que se mordía el labio para evitar el llanto. Se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus hombros y todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de la sangre que manchaba su barbilla y el quiebre de su voz. Pudo notar al pequeño Hajime asustado, aterrado de quedarse solo en el mundo completo. Podía distinguir a ese pequeño niño siempre con una expresión madura que no le pertenecía ahora mismo flaqueando en el interior de su mejor amigo.

Quería preguntar _por qué, por qué no le dijo. _Deseaba cuestionarlo y sentirse herido en el orgullo por ser el último en saber acerca de eso. Pero no dijo nada porque comprendió que Iwa-chan sufría más y que no lo dijo porque él era así; no le gustaba cargar a los demás con sus problemas y porque, seguramente, vio que él tenía los suyos. Siempre era de esa manera, cuando Hajime callaba cada cosa que lo tenía preocupado y no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara. Era una impotencia el tenerlo tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

Así que se quedó callado. No lo interrogó pero si entró a la habitación con sus pasos silenciosos de muerto, se sentó a su lado en silencio y le ofreció su hombro para que se recargara porque estaba cabeceando del cansancio. No lo hizo, así que él le pasó uno de sus brazos largos por los hombros mientras hacía círculos reconfortantes entre sus omóplatos y sólo en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía mientras que sollozos ahogados se escuchaban. No quería mirarlo porque le traía pésimos recuerdos. Sólo se quedó en su lugar, siguiendo con lo suyo y murmuró una pequeña melodía de la nada para servir de algo.

Lo dejó hasta que se calmó, lo ayudó a empacar (encontró una cajetilla de cigarros a medio consumir entre medio pero no dijo nada, aunque sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión herida. El producto quedó donde estaba) y esa misma noche lo acompañó a la estación mientras le daba una mano extra para cargar la pesada maleta. Compraron el boleto y se quedaron esperando en mutismo. Se despidieron con un "Hasta luego" que se escuchaba demasiado frío porque ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir (¿Debía abrazarlo? ¿Sería lo correcto? Demasiadas dudas en la mente del más alto). Oikawa no derramó ni una sola lágrima, cosa extraña, pero sintió mientras el transporte se alejaba por las vías como una mitad suya era arrancada cuando el tren bala desapareció de su vista. Se sintió el peor amigo del mundo.

Estuvo hasta tarde en la estación, casi hasta el horario de cierre y ni siquiera pensó en el último tren que debería llevarlo hasta cerca de su edificio. No supo qué hacer y simplemente apretó el rostro entre las manos, para ahogar todos los sentimientos de rabia hacia sí mismo y el mundo por ser tan injusto.

**5.**

No hubo razón.

No hubo razón.

No hubo razón.

No hubo…

Sí, sí hubo razón. Hubo razón porque estaba desesperado. Hubo razón porque su corazón se apretaba y su pecho ardía en un fuego abrasador. Hubo razón porque pensó en sus elecciones y no encontró ninguna más que _esa_, ya que su mejor amigo se había ido con sus problemas del tamaño del iceberg que hundió el Titanic (quizás su vida). Ese mejor amigo que lo había apoyado en todas las situaciones, más veces en silencio, ahora sufría y él nada podía hacer. _Cuánta impotencia, _se decía con el rostro oculto entre las manos.

Había razón porque se sentía tan solo y frío que lo único que deseaba era algo, _alguien _que le hiciera sentir seguro.

En sí ocurrió muy rápido. Seguía en la estación, helándose los huesos, algunos guardias se habían acercado a él temiendo que pudiera ser alguna clase de mendigo que buscaba dónde dormir. Recordó entonces que se había llevado el celular y sin poder detener el castañeo de dientes del cual era presa llamó al último contacto con el que había mantenido una conversación. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que del otro lado la llamada fue contestada y se escuchó un saludo muy vago, casi irritado. Oikawa saludó de vuelta en un monótono monosílabo que podía significar nada. Estaba sentado en el suelo, un rincón de la estación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y varias personas le habían mirado feo. Por primera vez en su vida no le dio importancia.

_—Diga _—él musitó otra vez con más irritación. Parecía estar murmurando como si recién se levantara así que supuso que no había visto el identificador de llamadas.

_—_Tobio —él mismo lloriqueó. Su voz salió como un graznido de irónicamente un cuervo y se obligó a reír para aguantar la desesperación. Se encogió todavía más en su lugar mientras miraba el suelo, las baldosas que se repartían entre cuadrados de tonos monótonos piedra.

—_¿Oikawa-san…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te escuchas tan...?_

—¿Puedes venir? —soltó de pronto sin pensarlo. Lo único que lo movía era la necesidad primitiva de estar con alguien, de estar en comunidad y no quedarse solo. Era como los lobos en invierno. Nuevamente se mordió los labios y pensó que seguramente Hajime no le había dicho para evitar eso; que él se quedara así de miserable porque, además de solo, se sentía impotente. La única vez en que quizás podía ser de ayuda para el mayor de los dos y no podía hacer nada. Quería golpearse la frente contra el suelo mientras se disculpaba con Iwa-chan. Al mismo tiempo que ese pensamiento le invadió negó con la cabeza para sacarlo. Debía calmarse—Por favor, por favor Tobio-chan. Por favor. Te lo pido como un favor… sé que no merezco nada tuyo pero… Yo, tan sólo-

Su voz. No pudo seguir.

Hubo ruido del otro lado, muy ligero. Luego silencio y Oikawa creyó que quizás le había cortado. No le sorprendería. Realmente no había razón para que Kageyama quisiera ayudarlo en algo porque, de hecho, él nada había hecho por él. Toda su vida había sido un ingrato con el niño. Seguramente si él estuviera en su posición no le haría caso, le habría cortado y eso estaría bien. Si Tobio le ha cortado no sería nada más que un karma y tampoco tendría razón para enojarse, simplemente debería asumir que se recibe lo que se da en algún momento de la vida. Era extraño pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de algo que anteriormente no le hubiera movido ni un solo músculo de la cara.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—preguntó de pronto rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Fue tan sorpresivo que no supo cómo reaccionar y perdió su voz dentro de su cuerpo. Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y los ojos al igual que la garganta le escocieron. En un instante se sentía muy agotado y lo único que deseaba era apoyar la cabeza en alguna superficie para descansar la vista—_Oikawa-san, ¿dónde estás? _—repitió más fuerte y tajante. Era dominante en todo tono como cuando jugaba y dirigía la mayoría de movimientos en cancha. Se lo imaginaba con su expresión normal de ceño fruncido.

—Eh…

—_Oikawa-san, ¿dónde estás? Responde. ¿Dónde estás? _—del lado de Kageyama se escuchaba un montón de ruido; cosas moviéndose y como si estuviera pateando varios objetos. Pasos sobre el suelo y puertas siendo abiertas. Hubo gruñidos en voz baja mientras maldecía en palabras indescifrables para su oído y expresiones que nunca había escuchado.

—En… en… en la estación.

—_¿Qué? _

—En la estación —repitió en un susurro incrédulo, medio adormilado. Todavía estaba anonado por las acciones del menor.

—_Pero, ¿por qué? Oikawa-san _—se escuchaba demasiado preocupado para su gusto.

—Ve al departamento, Tobio-chan, sólo ve al departamento. Te veré allá —musitó en respuesta rápida. Creía que se quedaría dormido pero también sabía que podría llegar al departamento, al menos antes de desmayarse o cualquier cosa. Sacaría energías de alguna parte. Ese día se sentía demasiado eterno para gusto propio. Era quizás el día más largo de su vida y eso que anteriormente el título se lo llevaba el día de la mudanza de Miyagi a la capital.

Tobio-chan musitó una afirmación y cortó muy rápido. Él simplemente se levantó de su lugar, tomó aire y dio unos cuantos pasos de prueba por la estación. Los guardias le volvieron a echar una mirada pero él se hallaba muy cansado para responder. Salió del lugar y se encontró con el caos nocturno de la metrópolis, con el frío de enero todavía desgarrándolos. Caminó con pasos cuidadosos, las manos en los bolsillos, sin poder dejar de pensar en la madre de Hajime enferma allá en Miyagi y él ahí en Tokio. Se imaginó que seguramente todos sabían; su propia familia debía estar entendida pero no le habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Él adoraba a la madre de Hajime, era como su segunda madre, la conocía desde que era un niño y en ese entonces podía ver cuánto se adoraban esos dos. Eran una familia pequeña, dos integrantes, pero funcionaban sin problemas. Él también quería ayudar pero seguramente eso no era lo que deseaba Iwa-chan y tampoco deseaba ponerle más tensión encima. Además le quedaba muy poco para comenzar las clases otra vez, las prácticas y trabajo. No podía dejarlo.

Se mordió el labio y arrancó un poco de piel.

Tomó el último metro hasta la estación que quedaba cerca del departamento y su cabeza dio vueltas tantas veces que se mareó. Tuvo que apoyarse varias veces en las paredes para no caer o rodar por las escaleras, recuperar el aliento y seguir adelante. Sentía que el viaje era demasiado largo pero de la misma manera consiguió la fuerza para continuar caminando. Sus pies se movían sólo porque su mente le obligaba.

Cuando llegó al edificio se encontró con que Tobio-chan ya se hallaba ahí, en la recepción. No lo habían dejado entrar porque él precisamente no estaba pero cuando habló con el guardia de turno éste simplemente asintió y Tobio-chan le lanzó una mirada de preocupación que no debería pertenecerle. Intentó sonreírle pero no funcionó. Ni si quiera pudo darle un comentario sarcástico y lo único que logró fue un pequeño contacto en el hombro, un simple roce. Aun así el chico lo siguió y juntos caminaron hasta tomar el ascensor. Se quedaron cerca, codo contra codo, mientras llegaban hasta el piso y en silencio caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta principal donde Oikawa se encargó de abrir. El departamento se hallaba silencioso y frío, con las luces apagadas.

Quien cerró la puerta fue Kageyama.

Oikawa simplemente se quedó parado en el lugar con la cabeza gacha, pensando en su amigo y en su madre, pensando en lo mal que se sentía todo. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos mientras Kageyama lo miraba, queriendo consolarlo pero sin saber cómo así que simplemente lo miró e intentó comprender qué ocurría. Ciertamente que cuando se dio cuenta que su _sempai _ le llamaba con tanta desesperación no pudo sino preocuparse, aunque al principio se había emocionado por la llamada pero toda esa emoción se disipó cuando la voz del mayor le asustó.

Oikawa, de pronto, comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación del fondo y por inercia, para no quedarse solo, el menor le siguió. La verdad es que Tooru no lo alejó, como creía, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación se dio cuenta que sólo podía ser de él. Sin saber qué hacer con sus propias manos se quedó bajo el umbral y lo miró ante la luz artificial, con las sombras sobre sus rasgos tan preciosos, con la tez de quien madura con los años y experiencia.

El castaño, sin mirarlo se quitó la chaqueta y la sudadera hasta quedar en una sola playera ligera. Segunda cosa que hizo fue cambiarse los jeans por la parte de debajo de lo que suponía era su pijama. Todo de espaldas a él, para suerte suya porque de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de su sonrojo además de lo hiperventilada que estaba su respiración. Cuando se sacó la sudadera la playera se le subió un poco mostrando parte de los músculos de su espalda y cuando se cambió los pantalones le dio un vistazo de sus piernas; con el reflejo de la luz en sus vellos más claros que su cabello.

Era hermoso.

Más suelto se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Su rostro estaba impasible y sus ojos sin expresión, vacíos de todo. No molestia y tampoco vergüenza, nada de lo que cual pudiera quejarse y era muy raro verlo tan callado. Kageyama no supo qué hacer salvo devolverle la mirada. Al final Oikawa se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla para después gatear hasta quedar al centro. Arregló las mantas con demasiada lentitud. Se le quedó mirando y le hizo una seña, leve movimiento con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Un momento —musitó entre dientes.

Tobio se dio vuelta y volvió al salón para apagar la luz, de paso también para tranquilizarse pero era raro, no se sentía tan ansioso como debería pero si un poco nervioso. Era un cosquilleo en el interior de su pecho. Una vez hecho eso volvió a la habitación donde Oikawa se hallaba en la misma posición. Él hizo lo mismo que había hecho su sempai; se quitó lo innecesario, apagó la luz y a tientas caminó hasta la cama. Llevaba el brazo extendido para equilibrarse y no chocar con nada así que cuando se acercó lo primero que tocó fue la mano de su propio sempai, quien tenía la palma extendida hacia él y entrelazó sus dedos para asegurarlo. Lo jaló hacia él y entonces Kageyama se sentó a su lado, sin saber cómo acomodarse. Entre el susurro de sábanas y los ligeros halos de luz que ingresaban por la ventana vio poco pero suficiente.

Se sentaron juntos, sin soltarse la mano. Luego Oikawa se movió para acomodarse bajo las mantas y Kageyama le siguió. Se acostaron mirando el techo en la pequeña cama del mayor. Y la verdad es que Tobio nunca creyó que él terminaría en tal situación, era más bizarro porque se sentía una emoción extraña en el aire. Las respiraciones era todo lo que se escuchaba mientras Kageyama no cuestionaba el comportamiento anormal, ni si quiera cuando Oikawa buscó su mano de nuevo y con la tranquilidad de su propio cuerpo pudo notar que él temblaba.

Oikawa no sabía qué estaba haciendo, simplemente se sentía cómodo y a gusto a su lado. Era una compañía grata y supo que si no lo hubiera llamado en ese momento estaría mucho peor porque no podría dejar de pensar en toda la impotencia que tenía encima. Así que creyó que había hecho lo correcto (a la fuerza se convenció de ello porque si no podría terminar explotando, lo sabía). Al final lo único que hizo fue girarse ligeramente para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama.

Y su voz salió por sí sola.

Le contó todo; respecto a su semana y acerca de Hajime. No censuró nada. Le contó acerca de sus memorias con la madre de Iwa-chan y lo triste que se sentía, que no podía detener esa emoción de impotencia. Habló sin pensarlo durante lo que se sintió para siempre y fue como si un gran peso se quitara de encima. Su voz salió como ningún otro día.

Le contó cada cosa; sus pensamientos y temores. Le confió sus más íntimos pensamientos a nadie más que el _kohai _que solía molestarlo años atrás, meses mejor dicho. Seguramente si a los diecisiete años le hubieran dicho que eso llegaría a pasar, que terminaría en esa situación, habría reído hasta llorar. Pero ahora estaba ocurriendo, se tragaba sus palabras y no se arrepentía de poder estar con él. De una u otra manera terminó contándole también lo que le había estado dando vueltas los últimos días, acerca de aquella ocasión en que él (Tobio) se había quedado a dormir y había rozado sus labios en un inocente beso que le dejó hecho un lío la cabeza. No tenía una razón exacta para también confesarle algo que debía quedar sólo para él, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y no podía dar vuelta atrás. Aguardó con impaciencia a que el menor dijera algo, cualquier cosa, en la oscuridad sólo podía vislumbrar su perfil así que no sabía exactamente qué expresión tenía. Antes de poder arrepentirse completamente la voz de Kageyama se escuchó como un hilo de voz, un susurro que hizo eco en su cabeza y dilató sus pupilas:

—Yo lo sabía, Oikawa-san, sabía que me habías besado esa noche. Me desperté unos segundos antes pero como no sabía qué hacer fingí que seguía dormido. No tienes que disculparte por eso… seguramente habría hecho lo mismo.

Luego el silencio. Oikawa miró el techo sobre él y luego a su acompañante. Después volvió a hablar y conversaron hasta la madrugada, cuando fueron a quedarse dormidos. Durmieron abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Oikawa no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

**NA: **He vuelto (del infierno para atormentarlos. Nah, mentira, de mis pruebas). No puedo creer que fue todo un mes el que no publique esta historia. Ya la extrañaba. De alguna manera en este capítulo logre poner todo lo que tenía que poner sin que fuera una barbaridad muy larga. Para variar he tenido que investigar acerca del año escolar japonés que todavía no comprendo del todo, espero haberlo hecho bien. De hecho escribí de eso en mi _blog _(que chica tan chic soy), por si alguien quiere echarle una mirada para que pueda ambientarse mejor dentro del fic.

**Pistas/Cosas a considerar: **¿Sabíais qué...? Dicen que las pupilas en los humanos pueden llegar a dilatarse no sólo por efecto de la luz sino también cuando se observa a la persona que se ama o también a quien se odia.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	19. XVII: Vivamos lento para disfrutar más

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XVII: Vivamos lento para disfrutar más tiempo juntos. **

**1.**

La escaza luz que lo golpeó en la mañana además de la sensación de no poder respirar bien fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos por completo. Al principio despacio como un recién nacido, después de pestañear unas cuantas veces pudo volver a su extraña realidad. Lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su habitación abierta. Quitando los sonidos exteriores de la calle casi no había ruido salvo por el goteo de la llave en la cocina o el baño y una respiración que no era propia. Fue entonces cuando recayó en la conciencia de qué estaba ocurriendo y tan tranquilo como nunca antes bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una mata de cabello oscuro que le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuerpo y lo mantenían cerca. Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual no había despertado con frío como sería la costumbre. Le gustó ese detalle. Le pareció lindo despertar y tener a quién mirar. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y siguió ahí aun cuando observó que se trataba del rostro sereno de Tobio-chan. Mientras dormía roncaba un poco, incluso su mejilla tenía saliva seca pero no le pareció asqueroso o repugnante sino casi, casi tierno. Además ese detalle era algo que a futuro podría utilizar para burlarse mucho de él.

Oikawa hizo una nota mental para más tarde.

Se quedó unos minutos más en esa posición. Tobio apoyaba la frente en su pecho y parecía que no despertaría por nada del mundo. A Oikawa le pareció perfecto. Todavía sosteniéndolo como si de manera inconsciente se encontrara protegiéndolo de algo, de sí mismo o del mundo completo. Después de lo que había hecho por él; hacerle compañía y venir tan tarde sólo para verlo, no había ni una pisca de rencor dentro suyo hacia sus acciones. Quizás en un pasado lo hubiera visto como una ofensa pero ahora no podía quitar el hecho de que él lo había llamado y Tobio-chan había acudido.

Volvió a sonreír y apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. Se quedó unos minutos así, disfrutando del calor ajeno. No había pensado en lo reconfortante que era dormir con alguien, no de una manera carnal sino por el mero placer de sentir otro ser vivo parecido a ti a tu lado. Una manera de sentirse en comunidad, como si no estás solo ante el mundo. Era como navegar una galaxia propia y no podía dejar de pensar, entre suspiros cómplices, que dormir juntos y conversar hasta tarde le hacía pensar que tenían un extraño club privado donde ellos eran amos y señores de sus vivencias. Compartían experiencias y palabras de nada. Meras conversaciones de cama, somnolientas de manera que ninguno pensaba con claridad lo que decía.

Oikawa podía decir que él también había sufrido de eso la noche anterior. En la madrugada parecía que el cerebro no funcionaba bien al igual que el filtro que debería existir entre lo que se piensa y lo que se dice. Había confesado muchas cosas y, extrañamente, no se arrepentía. Seguía sintiéndose exactamente igual que la noche anterior; con un ligero calor reconfortante de liberación.

«Así deben sentirse los creyentes cuando se confiesan», pensó ensimismado mientras recordaba un documentario acerca de diversas religiones y sus ceremonias más comunes. Fue en medio de sus pensamientos que sintió como el cuerpo de Tobio-chan que tan cerca de él se mantenía comenzaba a removerse al tiempo que los atisbos del sueño, o lo que quedaban de él, desaparecían.

Su primer pensamiento inundado en pánico fue que se alejara lo más rápido de él para que no supiera que había dormido abrazándolo como si fuera su almohada, pero otra parte (la que seguramente no era la conciencia y la cual todos terminaban escuchando) le decía que ya daba igual. Se sentía perverso por dentro, y rendido. Apretó un poco su agarre haciendo presión en la zona de las costillas de Tobio-chan. El chico volvió a removerse mientras farfullaba incoherencias adormiladas. Al final alzó la cabeza y su nariz rozó parte de la piel de su cuello, además de la barbilla. Le hizo cosquillas y lo miró con intensidad. Los ojos azules de Tobio brillaban bajo el velo del sueño, había ojeras en los pómulos y un poco de sequedad en las esquinas. Objetivamente se veía horrible, pero para él era hermoso.

El pensamiento fue simple. No lo decía porque (quizás. ¿O no?) de pronto todo en su interior hubiera cambiado (¿o sí?), era una observación sencilla como quien mira una flor mientras camina por el parque y piensa que es bonita. También cuando se ve un extraño en la calle, en la universidad, en la tienda o cualquier lado y se piensa que es muy atractivo, que es _bello_. Tobio, en este caso, dentro de su ensoñación donde seguía pareciendo el niño que dejó atrás varios años en el pasado se veía _hermoso_.

—Buenos días, Tobio-chan —saludó mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Súbitamente hacía mucho calor. Sus brazos menguaron en su agarre y comenzó lentamente a soltarse. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y se estiró un poco mientras los músculos se desperezaban y los huesos tronaban.

Kageyama cayó en cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo cinco segundos tarde, para cuando reaccionó Oikawa ya había dejado de acercarlo a su cuerpo y se estaba sentando en la cama. Bajo su peso y por cómo se movía tanto su propio cuerpo resbaló un poco hacia él. No tuvo tiempo ni para enrojecer, simplemente se quedó con su actitud seria y muy posiblemente con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía que decir algo.

—B-Buenos días… Oikawa-san —titubeó al final, no pudo evitarlo. Era la primera vez (bueno, no era la primera pero sí en la que realmente _despertaba _junto a ese alguien) que despertaba al lado de otra persona. Con Karasuno había ido a varios campamentos e incluso se había quedado en casa de Hinata unas cuantas veces, igual que él en la suya, pero nunca había sido de esa manera tan cercana. Nunca había sido sostenido de esa manera para luego despertar y lo primero para encontrar es la camisa, el pecho de alguien.

Bajó la mirada y se concentró en las arrugas de las sábanas. Las contó en su mente y perdió la cuenta.

Oikawa se quedó en silencio. Lo observó entre miradas rápidas y luego apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas recogidas contra su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mientras estudiaba la situación. Realmente nunca se había sentido así de cálido. Era la primera vez, incluso cuando se quedaba con sus (ex) novias, que su corazón iba tan tranquilo en una situación que debería estar loco como caballo de carrera. Intentó comprender qué pasaba consigo mismo. No encontró la respuesta. Dejó de buscar una justificación a sus acciones y pensó que ya era hora mejor de que las cosas fluyeran a su manera. No le hacía sentirse triste, irritado, preocupado o enojado, sino que una paz que no debería pertenecerle a él.

No creyó que podría sentirse tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que Hajime ya no estaba con él. Que seguramente su amigo se encontraba luchando algo fuera de su juicio solo y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Comprendió, con respecto a eso, que lo más probable es que si Kageyama no estuviera ahí con él estaría caminando de un lado para otro, no habría dormido, no tendría uñas de tanto que se las hubiera mordido y estaría observando su celular como un idiota mientras debatía si llamarlo o no. Claro. No podía mentirse del todo a sí mismo. Estaba preocupado, más que preocupado, una parte de él no había dejado de pensar en Hajime porque entre ellos existía una conexión que nada rompía pero también conocía a su amigo y sabía que si lo llamaba preocupado, siempre pendiente de qué ocurría él se rompería. Iwa-chan no podría soportar que alguien estuviera tan angustiado por él. No le pondría esa presión todavía. Esperaría y lo llamaría de manera moderada para que supiera que no está solo pero sin darle mayores compromisos.

Suspiró y luego estiró los brazos sobre él. Los huesos en su espalda sonaron otra vez y bostezó, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Con rapidez quitó las sabanas sobre él sin poder evitar destapar también a Tobio. Se movió como pudo para saltar de la cama mientras maldecía por el frio del suelo, buscó algo que ponerse; zapatos o calcetines, lo que fuera, y las encontró repartidas por ahí. Todo eso mientras Tobio no dejaba de mirarlo desde su lugar.

—Tu cabello es un desastre —no pudo evitar señalar mientras reía con maldad. Kageyama, con mucha seriedad, se llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras intentaba arreglarse los mechones disparados en todas direcciones que tenía como sombrero. Parecía árbol de navidad. Oikawa terminó riéndose más y la risa burbujeó por todo su cuerpo—. No puedo creer que hayas quedado así en una sola noche. Cómo te peinas en la mañana-

—No me peino. Normalmente dejó que se seque solo después de ducharme —musitó mientras seguía intentando arreglarse un poco pero fallando completamente. Hizo su mueca de molestia mostrando los dientes y parte de los colmillos. Igual que un animalito salvaje.

A Oikawa le gustó pensar en Tobio como un pequeño animal salvaje. Era tierno.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—No vayas a reírte de esto.

—Muy tarde, To-bio-chan —farfulló en respuesta y estiró el brazo para sacudirle el cabello. Kageyama cerró los ojos demasiado fuerte por inercia, se marcaron arrugas en las esquinas y su nariz se arrugó también de una manera muy adorable. Oikawa sufrió lo que podría decir, había escuchado de eso, era un ataque de ternura. Le sorprendió el darse cuenta que era muy parecido a cuando se mira un perro o gato muy tierno. No quitó la mano de encima de él pero la detuvo mientras continuaba diciendo—: Más tarde puedo ayudarte a peinarte, si quieres —agregó lo último en un susurro de voz, no muy seguro consigo mismo.

La inseguridad golpeó duro. Tras años de mantener distancia con él a través de un trato grosero y rudo que no supo qué hacer a continuación.

Kageyama abrió los ojos y jadeó al verse tan cerca del rostro de su sempai. Sus labios a pocos centímetros y la punta de sus narices casi chocando. Quizás su rostro estaba rojo pero se sentía tan estupefacto que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Sentado en la cama, sintiendo la palma cálida de Oikawa-san sobre él.

Por su lado, Tooru se perdió en las irises tan bonitas que la madre o padre de Tobio le habían regalado.

Sonrió ligeramente, casi no se notaba. Acercó un poco más su rostro y sus labios se rozaron. Fue un cosquilleo que llegó a sentir hasta en el estómago. Removió todo su Ser de arriba abajo. Un empujón más y estarían completamente pegados, sin ninguna centímetro que los separara. Un empujón más y podría sentir de mejor manera aquel tacto que hace días había tenido. Respiró con tranquilidad, apenas moviéndose mientras el tiempo transcurría lento o rápido a su alrededor. Se miraron a los ojos de una manera tan larga que parecían conversar entre ellos cuando realmente no se decían nada. Se observaron en el reflejo del otro y Oikawa bajó su mano por el lado de la cabeza de Kageyama, creándole escalofríos placenteros que le hicieron removerse, sintió el tacto de su piel cálida bajo su palma seca y ruda. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes y sus dedos largos, cubrían gran parte de la mejilla del niño. Logró remover algunos mechones de cabello que tenía repartidos sobre su frente sólo con el índice. El pulgar delineaba su fuerte mandíbula que ahora se mantenía expectante.

Oikawa hubiera esperado que Kageyama temblara debajo de él, como aquella vez que le quitó (o él le entregó) su virginidad. Hubiera estado más preparado para encontrarse a ese chiquillo que no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos. Sería mucho más fácil poder decidir qué hacer si se encontrara en presencia de _ese _Kageyama, el ex Rey de la cancha que todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Aquel kohai que estaba aprendiendo a confiar en sus compañeros más que otra cosa.

En cambio se encontró con un Tobio-chan adulto, maduro, dispuesto a desafiarlo mientras le devolvía una mirada serena y apasionada con la férrea ambición de no dejarse dominar tan fácil.

—No soy el mismo, Oikawa-san —terminó murmurando contra sus labios. El movimiento hizo que nuevamente sus bocas se rozaran amenazando con tocarse. Fue sólo en ese momento cuando su mirada flaqueó y se desvió hacia abajo, pero luego volvió a mirarlo. Su calma se había distorsionado un poco y sus pupilas se dilataron; negro sobre azul oscuro.

—Lo sé —susurró en respuesta mientras seguía sosteniendo su mejilla. Era una confesión a la cual seguía haciéndose la idea.

—Pero quizás para ti soy el mismo.

—No lo creo. Las personas cambiamos. Ya no eres el Tobio-chan que conocía —sonrió un poco mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya. Respiró con tranquilidad. Aquel pensamiento lo había tenido desde hace meses, cuando lo volvió a encontrar (o él lo encontró). Parecía que mucho cambió desde ese entonces—, pero tampoco eres un extraño.

—¿Me odias por eso?

Oikawa rápidamente respondió:

—Yo no te odio, Tobio-chan —y era sincero. Nunca había sido tan sincero en su vida como en ese momento. La respuesta se escapó más rápido de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Se sorprendió a sí mismo mientras las palabras lo tomaban desprevenido. Pensó qué diría su antiguo Yo de esa frase, aquella confesión tan ridículamente acertada y se imaginó que se removería en su lugar mientras hacía un _show _de esos que solía hacer cuando se enfadaba—. Ya no.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio. Oikawa cerró la boca también porque no sabía qué decir. Esperó alguna clase de reacción por su parte pero Tobio mantenía el mismo semblante de siempre, aunque bajo su piel podía sentir el palpitar agitado de sus venas. Sangre caliente, ardiente como lava de volcán le gritaba que estaba más que vivo al frente suyo. Realmente hubiera sido más de esperar que el chico le lanzara alguna de esas miradas suyas que podían congelar meteoritos.

—Cambié, madure… todo eso con la meta de alcanzarte, Oikawa-san —confesó el menor al final mientras volvía a mirarlo. Sus narices chocaban y apretó los puños a los lados, logrando desordenar más las sábanas debajo de él. Sus palabras estaban tan dispersas dentro de su cabeza que le era muy difícil alcanzarlas para luego compartirlas. Estaba mareado—. Nunca esperé que tú me dijeras eso-

—Calla. No lo arruines —bromeó en silencio mientras daba una sonrisa.

—Oikawa-san, yo-

—Te dije que no lo arruines, Tobio-chan. Escucha a tus mayores.

Silencio.

Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para besarlo. Lo único que tenía que hacer para eso era nada más que estirar los labios y sería todo. Hubiera sido el momento para juntarse y crear universos juntos en una explosión de dos mundos. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para besar _de verdad _a Tobio-chan y acabar con ese corre que te pillo que parecían tener de hace años. Sería el momento idóneo para cambiar toda su historia. Hacer cuenta de cero y comenzar a escribir la verdadera historia en su tabla rasa…

Pero no lo hizo.

No tenía una respuesta de por qué no lo hizo pero quizás era porque le dio miedo. Fue un temor mundano de último minuto en que temió ser rechazado por la persona que tenía delante y su cuerpo, su él gritaba con ardor. Al final lo único que hizo fue enderezarse en su lugar mientras se ponía una sudadera que recogió del suelo tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Caminó hasta la puerta y miró sobre su hombro al chico con la mirada confundida que había dejado ahí. Carraspeó:

—Iré a preparar el desayuno. Puedes ducharte por mientras, yo te buscaré ropa.

Dicho eso salió del lugar. Sentía el rostro rojo y su corazón iba demasiado rápido, tanto así que creyó que moriría y que el chico sentado todavía en su cama podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, o más bien sentía que _flotaba_. Intentó respirar para tranquilizarse pero en su cabeza había un único pensamiento:

«Tonto, tonto», se decía mentalmente.

Se arrepentía.

Debió haberlo besado.

«Eres un idiota, Tooru», si Hajime hubiera estado ahí seguramente eso le hubiera dicho.

**2**.

El desayuno pasó rápido. Oikawa le prestó ropa a Kageyama (la cual le quedó casi a la medida) y después se burló un poco de éste porque se veía _demasiado bien _en su ropa, clara mofa a que según el mayor el chico no sabía vestirse. Eso les llevó a discutir unos cuantos minutos pero al final los dos se sentaron en el living a comer el disque-desayuno de mierda que Tooru había podido preparar en medio de su laguna mental. Habían encendido la tele y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Veían un programa que no enseñaba nada, que al parecer era de comedia pero lo único más gracioso eran los comerciales. Afuera llovía y se podía escuchar las gotas ácidas impactando contra el suelo de la azotea que terminaba resonando en su propio techo. A Oikawa, por su lado, le gustaba la lluvia porque le hacía pensar en limpieza y eso estaba bastante bien.

Intentaba mantenerse concentrado en otras cosas pero le era imposible que de vez en vez sus pensamientos viajaran kilómetros hacia su amigo y se preguntaba sí se encontraba mejor, lo más probable es que no fuera así pero quería desear que podría superarlo y que todo saldría sin problemas. Debía ser de esa manera. No podía imaginar que algo peor le ocurriera a su amigo.

Suspiró y sosteniendo su taza vacía dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro del menor. Fingió que no sintió la manera en que se tensaba. Parecía que intentaba no moverse para no molestarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. En el departamento, de pronto, lo único que se escuchaba era las voces provenientes de la tele que ya ninguno de los dos parecía estar viendo. No sabía qué hacía exactamente Tobio-chan pero estaba seguro que no era ver la pantalla.

Apretó la taza entre sus dedos. Seguía un poco tibia por el calor de antes pero no pudo evitar temblar por el frío que se colaba desde la ventana y lo golpeaba en el costado expuesto. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Tobio, de la manera más desapercibida que podía logar pero seguramente ya estaba siendo muy obvio. Kageyama era cálido. No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora podía afirmar que el niño era como una estufa. Le gustó la sensación de sentirse abrigado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se quedó de esa manera hasta los siguientes comerciales y luego se enderezó.

—Iré a ducharme. Debo verme horrible —farfulló con un ligero puchero, fingiendo que estaba bien y normal con la situación que se hallaban viviendo. Estiró la mano hasta arrebatarle la taza también vacía, a su acompañante. El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido como si le hubiera quitado la comida segundos antes de que la fuera a morder. Ante eso no tuvo más opción que sacarle la lengua de manera infantil (lo admitía), pero no podía evitarlo, era una reacción de años y no cambiaría de un día para otro.

—No te ves horrible, Oikawa-san —Tobio se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el control que habían encontrado tirado por ahí.

Oikawa alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Es una manera de decirlo, Tobio-chan. Sé que no me veo horrible, horrible en el sentido completo de la palabra —se mofó de nuevo mientras lo observaba en silencio. Cuando estiraba el brazo se daba cuenta de los músculos desarrollados y cómo se movían también de una manera atractiva. Le dieron ganas de morderle las orejas pero se aguantó en su lugar—. Bueno, de todas maneras iré a ducharme… Podrás esperar tranquilo, ¿cierto? —intentó que su tono de voz saliera lo más cotidiano que pudiera pero no pudo evitar la ligera inseguridad dentro de él. Era terrible sentirse de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo. Su pecho parecía contraerse mientras pensaba en que cuando volviera ahí buscando a Kageyama éste ya no estuviera. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba.

«Bueno, tú le hiciste lo mismo y peor», le dijo su conciencia y él le respondió de una manera muy civilizada que se fuera al demonio.

—¿Eh? Claro, ¿no debería estar acá? —Kageyama parecía no haber captado el verdadero mensaje. Lo miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión de incertidumbre. Realmente era la clase de persona que no podía leer entre líneas. Su normalidad en que daba la impresión errónea que estaba enojado con el mundo completo. Tenía el control en la mano y buscaba algún canal que pudiera ver. Al final lo sintonizó en, ¡vaya sorpresa!, un partido de vóley.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Se levantó sintiendo las piernas adormecidas e hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir un dolor punzante en la rodilla mala. Siseó sin poder evitarlo mientras se quedaba quieto en su lugar. Apretó los labios mientras bajaba la mirada y se observaba la pierna. Era normal que con el frío le doliera y además, si lo pensaba bien, ayer había hecho más fuerza de lo necesaria. Tendría que tomarse un _antiinflamatorio_ luego para evitar más el dolor y la próxima vez que fuera a jugar se preocuparía de no olvidarse la rodillera. No había jugado en cancha desde que salieron de vacaciones y comenzaron los exámenes. Sorpresivamente le bajó la nostalgia.

—¿Oikawa-san? —la voz del menor se escuchaba preocupada y cuando miró sobre su hombro se dio cuenta que lo observaba con extrañeza.

—Nada, Tobio-chan, no es nada —respondió a su pregunta silenciosa mientras volvía la vista al frente y comenzaba a caminar. La pierna todavía le molestaba pero ignoró lo que pudo porque lo más probable es que después desaparecería.

Caminó hasta la cocina y dejó las tazas en el fregadero, donde se habían acumulados los platos que también habían usado esa mañana. Después se encargaría de limpiar. Suspiró y miró por última vez en dirección a Tobio-chan, quien estaba muy ensimismado viendo el partido y los ojos le brillaban casi literalmente. Se veía como un niño que estaba observando el mejor de los trucos de magia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo. Si hubiera tenido su celular cerca sin duda alguna le habría sacado una foto pero ya no tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo así que se rindió a lo inevitable y le tomó una fotografía mental que esperaba nunca se borrara. Hecho eso caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, buscando su propia ropa de cambio, y después se encaminó al baño para poder darse la famosa ducha.

No se tardó mucho (milagro) y cuando salió con las mejillas rojas por el calor que le había generado. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse al living y no pudo evitar la oleada de tranquilidad al darse cuenta que el menor estaba en la misma posición que le había dejado.

Había veces, como esa, en que agradecía que Tobio fuera una persona tan simple.

**3.**

—¿De verdad quieres que te acompañe, Oikawa-san?

Era la tercera vez durante sólo el camino que le preguntaba lo mismo y Oikawa, sinceramente, ya estaba cansado de escuchar esa estúpida pregunta. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras andaba. Apretó los puños a sus costados al tiempo que intentaba mantener la calma como podía. Contó hasta diez en su cabeza y sin dejar de caminar, esquivando personas con una agilidad acostumbrada casi mecánica, le respondió:

—¡Demonios, Tobio-chan! Que te he dicho que sí antes. ¡Ya cállate! Me tienes de los nervios —bramó para luego hacer una mueca de irritación. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraron con malos ojos ante su arrebato de cascarrabias y Oikawa se dijo que todos esos también podían irse al diablo. A estas alturas ya le daba exactamente igual lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Kageyama le seguía el paso como podía. Ambos eran altos y por ende tenían piernas largas, en cuanto a ritmo de caminata no tenían mucha diferencia, pero claramente su sempai estaba más acostumbrado a las calles repletas. En Miyagi caminar nunca era tan complicado. En los días más concurridos y específicamente en la zona central, era donde había más gente pero Tokio era otro nivel. Parecía que no podía avanzar dos pasos con tranquilidad sin tener que pedir permiso o disculparse por empujar a alguien. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no podía creer como el mayor se movía con tanta tranquilidad, de hecho al mismo tiempo estaba manteniendo una conversación con él. La capital parecía estar viva mientras rugía a su alrededor y los devoraba a todos en su mar de concurrencia y propaganda. Los rascacielos le hacían sentir diminuto. Él era alto pero en ese lugar todo parecía ser olvidado y no importaba si ya había estado mes y medio intentando vivir ahí mientras hacía sus trámites, porque no se acostumbraría en mucho tiempo.

—Pero es… Oikawa-san —intentó hablarle mientras volvía a esquivar a otra persona y se ponía a su nivel. Por suerte el mayor se detuvo porque la luz roja le impidió cruzar la calle. Él iba muy tranquilo—, es que normalmente tú no me dejarías acompañarte a ninguna parte —musitó con un poco de resentimiento en su voz. No podía evitarlo. Eran años en que había sido alejado por él y eso no lo olvidaría, aunque tampoco podía negar que se había sentido muy emocionado cuando Tooru le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer, para que lo acompañara a una parte.

—Ay sí, ya, pero… —Oikawa se atragantó con sus propias palabras. No podía combatir contra eso realmente porque era verdad. Desvió la mirada mientras intentaba mantener lo mejor que podía su orgullo implacable. Carraspeó para luego añadir—: Pero ahora te digo que me acompañes, ¿eso no es suficiente? Así que ya deja de molestar y sólo camina. Si sigues así me harás llegar tarde a mí.

—Perdón, perdón —murmuró en respuesta mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su propia chaqueta. No podía evitar pensar que estaba usando la ropa de su sempai. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz y la verdad, aunque fuera muy vergonzoso, es que cuando el mayor le pasó la camisa tuvo la tonta tentación de enterrar la cara en ella para poder captar su olor. Por suerte no lo hizo. Hubiera sido bochornoso si lo hubiera visto en ese momento, pero la idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y los colores se le subían a las mejillas—¿Oikawa-san?

—¿Qué? —respondió de manera tajante y un poco cansada.

—Nada. Estoy feliz, eso es todo.

Y Oikawa lo miró sin saber qué responder.

El semáforo cambió a verde mientras él seguía mirando al menor y éste fue el primero en salir caminando. Parecía que escapaba. Tooru no pudo evitar quedarse clavado unos cuantos segundos en su lugar mientras procesaba las palabras del chico y al final, cuando los cables en su cabeza se conectaron y las dendritas comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, salió al trote para alcanzarlo mientras le hacía un comentario para avergonzarlo un poco más. Tobio no quiso mirarlo pero le daba respuestas tajantes que habrían asustado a niños pequeños creyendo que algún _Oni _venía en su persecución y Tooru le pellizcó las mejillas sólo para molestarlo más. Fue entre risas que llegaron rápidamente al local de Starbucks donde trabajaba y sin dejar de reír entraron.

Oikawa le dijo que podía sentarse en alguna parte mientras él trabajaba y que si quería pedir algo que le avisara para que pudiera preparárselo. De esa manera Tobio simplemente salió refunfuñando para ubicarse en una mesa junto a la ventana, donde podía perderse viendo a la gente que caminaba afuera y Tooru lo observó un momento, luego negó con la cabeza y fue al vestuario para cambiarse a su uniforme.

El proceso fue rápido; saludo a sus compañeros (porque había que ser amable) y luego fue a su puesto en la caja. Era todo sonrisas y de vez en cuando se encargaba de vigilar cómo le iba al menor, quien seguía mirando por la ventana pero de manera más tranquila. Su rostro era un cuadro propio de la serenidad. Afuera había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Cuando ellos salieron del departamento la lluvia se había detenido y Oikawa no pudo evitar lamentarse al darse cuenta de ese detalle porque no había sacado el paraguas. Cosa que era un desastre. Si eso seguía así no tendrían más opción que correr de vuelta.

La campana de la entrada sonó y Oikawa se preparó para saludar al cliente.

—Buenos-

Las palabras murieron a la mitad, se atragantó con ellas al darse cuenta que quien tenía al frente no era nadie más que Kuroo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas significativas mientras Oikawa se lamentaba de tener que atenderlo a él (aunque siempre podía ser peor, podría haber sido —que no lo quisiera el cielo o el infierno— Ushiwaka-chan_. _Sería lo peor que trajera su feo y gordo trasero de vaca echada justo a su lugar de trabajo. No sabría cómo atenderlo sin tener ganas de echarle el café ardiendo en la cara). Se quedaron en silencio y cuando Oikawa se dijo que había que ser profesional porque su jefe podía estar mirando, titubeó una sonrisa y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, bienvenido. ¿Qué deseas llevar? —dijo de manera mecánica.

La sonrisa que Kuroo le dio era como para hacer una mueca.

—Que carismático —se burló éste sin perder esa sonrisa altanera. Miró de manera rápida sobre su cabeza y Oikawa deseó que no le hiciera una de esas preguntas tontas acerca de qué le recomendaba llevar. En serio detestaba esas preguntas porque los clientes siempre elegían algo que él ni si quiera mencionaba. Era una pérdida de tiempo y saliva—. Dame dos cafés mocha blanco; uno con mucha crema y… ah, uno de esos pasteles de queso.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia el lado mirando en dirección a Tobio-chan. Las sospechas creadas al escuchar acerca del café con mucha crema terminaron siendo ciertas cuando escuchó el aullido de lechuza de Boku-chan. Éste se estaba lanzando junto al menor y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, los dos se movieron. Tobio se quejó un poco en su lugar por la incomodidad y peso. Desde su posición podía escuchar las palabras hiperactivas de Bokuto y una rápida mirada le hizo notar una tercera persona. Por la contextura y el cabello recordó al enigmático chico que había visto en la estación de trenes.

Oikawa volvió a su lugar y tecleó rápidamente en la pantalla.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó por costumbre. Atrás sus compañeros seguían trabajando y no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que algunas de sus compañeras miraban con expresión embobada a Kuroo-chan.

Kuroo lo pensó un momento.

—Pensándolo mejor dame también uno de esos muffins de limón —respondió con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba el codo en el mesón. Había ojeras debajo de sus ojos, como siempre, pero se veía mucho más tranquilo que las últimas veces que lo había visto. Hubo una curiosidad dentro de él y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido. Le dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua—. Al enano le gustan las cosas ácidas.

—De acuerdo —Oikawa ingresó las cosas y dejó que la máquina calculara el bendito precio. Antes de que lo dijera Kuroo ya le estaba entregando los billetes y él buscaba como un retrasado las monedas necesarias para darle el cambio (sólo por maldad se encargó de buscar las de un yen, para darle la mayor cantidad e irritarlo). Por ser una cotilla natural no pudo parar su lengua y censurar su comentario—: Te notas más feliz. ¿Te ocurrió algo bueno?

—¿Preocupado por mí?

—Cómo no lo sabes —respondió con sarcasmo mientras le pasaba el cambio.

Sus compañeros ya trabajaban en el pedido.

—Ocurrió el perdón, Oikawa. Oficialmente soy una persona comprometida —comentó el moreno en respuesta. Su sonrisa en ese momento, pudo diferenciarlo, no era nada más que algo sincero. Realmente se veía muy tranquilo y hubo una ligera chispa de envidia dentro de él. Kuroo se notaba bastante diferente a la vez anterior.

—¿Comprometida? —intentó procesar las palabras dentro de su cabeza y también hizo el ademán de conectar todas las pistas—Espera, espera, ¿estás… saliendo con alguien? ¿Tú? ¿Tú con alguien? —no importaba cómo lo viera, sonaba demasiado extraño incluso en su propia cabeza. Era raro, demasiado bizarro pensar que existiera una persona en ese universo que pudiera soportar a Kuroo Tetsurou como pareja. Digamos, cuánta paciencia debería tener susodicha persona.

—¿Celoso o con el corazón roto?

—Me das arcadas, Kuroo-chan.

—Lamento romperte el corazón, pero el mío sólo pertenece a una persona. Y deja de llamarme así —ladeó el rostro mientras volvía a generar esa sonrisa socarrona de anteriores ocasiones. Atrás de él ya se estaba generando una fila bastante larga y Oikawa se dio de bofetadas mentales por no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho. Ahora sí, en caso de que su jefe lo estuviera observando se encontraría restando muchos puntos.

—Ya, te callas y muévete de ahí que tengo que atender a otras personas —siseó mientras le hacía una seña con la mano.

Kuroo se dio un impulso para luego guiñarle el ojo en broma.

El resto de su turno Oikawa estuvo pensando acerca de la supuesta pareja de Kuroo. Era extraño. Sin duda alguna tenía que ser de Miyagi (en ese momento hizo una lista de todas las personas que podían ser pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión que se sintiera acertada). Él había viajado a la prefectura y según Boku-chan tenía problemas por resolver. Ahora que lo pensaba y recordaba con otra manera de procesar las cosas podía decir que Kuroo había estado actuando extraño días antes de su viaje. Además ayer él mismo había admitido que sus problemas estaban resueltos. Su conclusión decía que quizás habías peleado con su… pareja o persona que le gustaba, había ido a Miyagi para solucionarlo y las cosas le habían salido bien. Lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era el hecho de que según las palabras del chico ahora recién se encontraba en una relación formal.

«Vale, no es mi problema», intentó convencerse pero no podía evitar pensar que realmente se encontraba muy curioso. Sin duda alguna quien sabía de eso tenía que ser Bokuto así que después podría preguntarle. Con las palabras adecuadas el chico no podría aguantarse la historia y soltaría todo. Se había dado cuenta que no era muy bueno guardando secretos.

Su turno terminó y una vez hecho eso (tras volver a su ropa normal) caminó a la mesa donde seguían los demás junto con Tobio-chan. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Boku-chan ya se encontraba haciéndole gestos con las manos y le sonreía con locura. Kageyama, a diferencia de como esperaba, no se veía asustado sino que parecía como si le hubieran cortado a la mitad una historia muy buena que había estado escuchando.

—¡Oikawa-kun! —vociferó Bokuto.

Tooru le hizo un saludo con la mano y se sentó a su lado. Frente a él se encontraba Kuroo con el otro chico, Kenma, según recordaba.

—Buenas —saludó lo más normal que pudo. Todos le devolvieron el saludo y pudo darse que el más pequeño seguía exactamente igual como recordaba; callado e introvertido. No lo miraba a los ojos sino que se distraía con otras cosas. A eso Oikawa le molestó por el sólo hecho de que tenía ganas de ver sus extraños ojos de nuevo. Repentinamente la duda de que si eran lentillas había vuelto a él—, ¿qué hacían? —preguntó por preguntar algo, no es que le interesara.

—Bokuto le contaba a tu kohai acerca de sus partidos con Fukurodani, cuando era capitán —respondió Kuroo con normalidad—. Realmente eran un equipo jodidamente fuerte. Nunca pudimos vencerlos, ¿no es cierto, Kenma?

—Sí…

—Ah, ¿y eso por qué? —preguntó Oikawa intentando hacer que el más pequeño hablara más, y tenía la impresión de que el antiguo capitán había hecho esa pregunta dirigida justamente para integrarlo más a la conversación. El más bajo todavía tenía el muffin de limón que Kuroo le había comprado. Según veía comía a pedazos muy pequeños; lo desmigajaba con los dedos y se llevaba trozos tamaño pájaro a la boca, masticaba muy lento y luego tragaba. Parecía hacer eso cada cinco minutos. Era normal que no hubiera terminado todavía.

Kenma levantó la mirada un milisegundo pero vio que Tooru lo miraba con tanta intensidad que por los nervios terminó desviando la mirada hacia el logo del local pegado en la pared. Realmente no le gustaba que las personas lo miraran de esa manera, le hacía sentir incómodo y Oikawa, en término general, era la clase de persona que resaltaba demasiado. El sólo hecho de sentarse en la misma mesa con una persona como Bokuto, que llamaba la atención por sí solo, ya era mucho para sus nervios y ahora agregando al ex capitán de Aobajōsai era peor. Cuando habló su voz era muy baja, dando a entender que realmente lo último que deseaba era hablar:

—Porque son muy fuertes y tenían una base mil veces más sólida que la nuestra; su ofensiva era imposible de contrarrestar y su defensa es dura de pelear. Akaashi, el armador —aclaró con la voz baja mientras sacaba otro pedazo de su comida e intentaba mirar al castaño, pero sólo pudo sostener la mirada unos segundos antes de desviarla—: tenía un sentido del juego muy abierto y trabajaba muy bien en equipo con Bokuto. Además sus saques —se refería a Bokuto—, siempre han sido intimidantes.

Kuroo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba la manera en que en todos los partidos de práctica con los de Fukurodani Kenma evitaba, inconscientemente (o tal vez a propósito, con ese niño nunca se sabía), bloquear las jugadas de Bokuto. Por su lado el antiguo capitán del equipo lechuza no podía dejar de aullar mientras decía lo genial que eran las observaciones de Kenma y que realmente él era super genial. Oikawa no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa, no se imaginaba que aquel pequeñín pudiera hacer observaciones tan profesionales. Realmente sabía del tema y Tetsurou seguramente se dio cuenta de eso porque ensanchó su sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una mirada de _ahí tienes_.

Oikawa rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Interrumpió a la mitad las palabras de Bokuto:

—Oye, Kenma-chan —llamó con una sonrisa. El susodicho no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y ligera incomodidad al escuchar el mote que le estaban dando. Ni a Kuroo, que desde hace años lo soportaba, le había dado la vía libre para que le apodara con el "chan". Ni cuando eran niños, pero comprendió que era imposible razonar con el antiguo armador de Aobajōsai. Según lo que Shoyo le había contado el tipo podía verse como la clase de persona con la cual es imposible razonar y simplemente hace lo que quiere, pero cuando está en la cancha es de temer. Lo último no lo negaba, había visto vídeos de sus jugadas y el manejo de la pelota era increíblemente ridículo. Además Shoyo decía que podía tomar la pelota con una mano, y eso casi nadie podía hacerlo (por lo menos no él, que tenía las manos pequeñas). Se removió en su lugar—, dime, ¿utilizas lentillas? ¿Tus ojos son realmente naturales?

—¿Ah? —Kenma estaba anonadado. Se imaginaba muchas cosas pero no esa pregunta. Le había sacado de órbita y lo tomó con la guardia baja. Parpadeó varios segundos mientras volvía a removerse en su lugar. Buscó en su cerebro cómo debía reaccionar. Se sintió parecido a las veces en que le cantaban _cumpleaños feliz _y no tenía idea qué cara poner.

Kuroo estalló en carcajadas.

—Que sí… son naturales tus ojos. Nunca había visto un color de ojos como los tuyos.

—E-Eh… pues, no sé. Son sólo n-normales —murmuró entre un tartamudeo nervioso que nadie le sacaba. Bajó la mirada y observó hacia todas partes, sus pupilas yendo de un lado para otro. Se encogió en su lugar y deseó poder salir corriendo, pero de ahí no podía irse si Kuroo no se iba y él tenía toda la actitud de quien la está pasando la mar de bien. Era normal.

Kuroo era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, pero eso no significaba que él haya buscado la amistad. Lo eran porque vivían al lado y Tetsurou siempre había sido la clase de persona que cuando quería algo lo conseguía. Era un niño extrovertido y no se llevaba bien con el resto del barrio. Habían crecido juntos y como él era un año mayor siempre se encargaba de tener un ojo encima suyo (aunque a veces no lo quisiera y otras veces sí). Su amistad se había formado por la monotonía. Un día, luego de las muchas invasiones del chico a su habitación, se dio cuenta que ya no le molestaba, era más, en cierto modo lo esperaba. Pero de esa manera sólo podía hablar con tranquilidad con él. No compartían clase pero iban juntos a casa y también practicaban juntos. A Kenma le había tomado mucho hacer _amigos _por su cuenta (y de todas formas la mayor parte del trabajo era gracias a Kuroo. Estaba seguro que le "agradaba" a las personas o le tenían paciencia porque él hablaba por los dos), pero desde que era pequeño había tenido que escuchar de sus padres las palabras acerca de que él sufría alguna clase de ansiedad social. Era la única explicación lógica a que desde siempre prefiriera quedarse en casa. También esa era la explicación por la cual no podía mirar a los ojos a las personas al hablar y terminara nervioso en cada situación.

La única vez que había ido a un psicólogo le pareció horrible y tuvo que hablar con sus padres para que no se repitiera tal situación. Al principio no le hicieron caso e insistieron en que debía superar eso ("—¿Qué harás en el futuro, Kenma? No puedes seguir así", habían dicho), y fue de hecho, gracias a Tetsurou que logró convencerlos. En vez de ir a las sesiones se ocultaba en su habitación o se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Fue así como, involuntariamente, se hizo dependiente de su amigo y éste, a su vez, aprendió a tomar los patrones cuando se encontraba realmente incómodo. Si era así entonces Kuroo terminaba la conversación que Kenma estaba manteniendo lanzándole una mirada sutil, casi de amenaza a su receptor.

Pero en esa situación Kuroo parecía estar seguro que todo iba bien. Kenma sentía que podría esconderse bajo la mesa y patear a su amigo en las rodillas, muy fuerte.

El moreno seguía riéndose mientras le sonreía.

—Dile Kenma que son naturales —Kuroo soltó unas cuantas carcajadas más mientras se mordía los labios y se encogía de hombros.

Oikawa sonrió con tranquilidad. Miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a Kageyama, quien observaba todo con expresión impasible y como si intentara comprender cuál era el problema que ahí recaía. No lo culpaba. El niño era y siempre sería un cabeza dura. Sería imposible intentar explicarle un chiste o en su caso específico una duda tonta. Siguió observándolo en silencio, deleitándose con el perfil que formaba su nariz respingona ligeramente pequeña cuando Boku-chan le tapó la visión y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua de manera inconsciente. Su extraño amigo comenzó una de sus muchas charlas raras, cambiando el tema de conversación:

—¡Bueno! Pues yo el otro día en mi trabajo-

—Espera, ¿tienes trabajo, Boku-chan?

Fuera como fuese, la palabra "trabajo" y "Bokuto" no parecían ir bien juntas. Le daba escalofríos imaginarlo en alguna parte.

—¡Que sí!

—Ah, y dónde.

—Trabajo ordenando los carritos en el supermercado. Ya sabes, Oikawa-kun —chasqueó los dedos frente a él mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano. Parecía que estuviera diciéndole que era _totalmente obvio aquel trabajo_. Oikawa, de hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba que existía algo así pero podía imaginárselo; se imaginaba a Boku-chan con el chaleco naranjo de quienes trabajaban en el supermercado recorriendo los estacionamientos de manera neurótica buscando carros desamparados y asustando a las personas que seguramente terminarían creyendo que era algún ladrón—. Y deberíamos ir a jugar _golf de carros _algún día. Yo lo juego cuando estoy deprimido, y sirve mucho —explicó con una sonrisa radiante que contrastaba completamente con lo que estaba soltando.

—¿Golf de carro? —repitió Kuroo enarcando una ceja. Era la pregunta que él mismo moría por hacer pero por suerte no hizo. Se escuchaba todavía más estúpido viniendo de él.

Todos los presentes se colgaron mirando al chico lechuza. Éste, por su lado, asintió varias veces con la cabeza y generando que su cabello se moviera de manera desordenada. Entre tanto había bebido un poco más de su café (que todavía tenía, o era el de Kuroo). A Tooru le dio mala espina que llevara cafeína encima.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Es divertido. Pones una fila de carros y lanzas uno para ver si puedes darle. Es divertido —repitió para luego quedar unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que había quedado en pausa. Se congeló en su lugar mientras miraba la mesa como si estuviera pensando algo. Ellos, por su lado, lo único que pudieron hacer era observarlo mientras aguardaban y de pronto Bokuto alzó el rostro con una expresión de iluminación absoluta ante una (mala) idea. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz se escuchaba tan seria como la de un político—: Oigan, ¿no quieren ir a jugar ahora?

—Eh… —Kenma nuevamente terminó nervioso. En algún momento había sacado una DS y la apretaba entre sus manos. Sus pupilas viajaban, otra vez, de un lado a otro y en ciertas ocasiones miraba a Kuroo, sentado a su lado. Parecía que le estaba enviando mensajes secretos y Oikawa no pudo evitar pensar en Hajime y él. Ellos también solían hacer eso cuando salían a alguna parte o estaban con un grupo de gente. Bastaba nada más que una mirada para que se comprendieran completamente; si uno quería irse, si estaban incómodos o aburridos, si les había parecido estúpido algún comentario dicho o se habían acordado de una anécdota graciosa que les había ocurrido.

—Por nuestro lado, Boku-chan, nos encantaría ir a jugar pero Tobio-chan y yo tenemos cosas que hacer —rescató la situación mientras sonreía como podía.

Kageyama lo miró con extrañeza y él le lanzó un intento de mirada para emitir un mensaje que esperaba fuera comprendido.

Bokuto los observó con la boca cada vez más abierta mientras procesaba las palabras.

—¡Ustedes…!

—NO —cortaron las palabras no dichas de Bokuto tanto Kageyama como Oikawa, los dos al mismo tiempo y con los rostros rojos.

La mesa terminó en un silencio incómodo. Kuroo los observaba con atención mientras que Kenma, de manera sutil, había vuelto a tener la vista clavada en su consola. Los únicos más intranquilos eran nada menos que ambos, quienes se observaban con cierto nerviosismo que no podía ser descrito más allá de manos temblorosas y sudor frío recorriendo por sus espaldas, además del latido incontrolable de sus corazones resguardados en el interior de sus pechos. Así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue desviar la atención a otras cosas mientras pedían en silencio, una plegaria que debería ser escuchada, que Bokuto no insistiera más en el tema y los demás tuvieran la decencia de dejarlos tranquilos también. Aunque luego de medio minuto Oikawa pensó que eso ya era estúpido y que realmente tenían cosas que hacer (perder el tiempo, por ejemplo). Así que se levantó de su asiento y se despidió con una sonrisa (más falsa que los pechos de la mujer del clima) de los demás.

—Bueno, ¿vamos, Tobio-chan? —musitó con un tono de voz que realmente no daba para negaciones.

El chico se encogió de hombros y tuvo que pasar por encima de Bokuto, quien no daba ninguna señal de querer moverse, para poder salir. Oikawa dijo que para la próxima vez quizás podría ir a jugar juntos a eso del golf extraño (esperaba que ese día nunca llegara). Movió la mano mientras empujaba por el hombro a Kageyama, para que se moviera.

Dejaron atrás a tres personas confundidas.

—Olvídenlo —sorprendentemente fue Kenma quien habló cuando Oikawa y Kageyama ya habían salido del local. Afuera seguía lloviendo y no pudo evitar pensar que realmente su "ida" no había sido nada más que un escape mal planificado, ni si quiera habían buscado algo con que cubrirse de la lluvia. Se encogió de hombros en su lugar e intentó no ver la cara de tontos que llevaban los otros dos chicos que restaban.

Todo eso no era su asunto. Aunque seguramente si Shoyo se enteraba sin duda terminaría preguntándole, así que esperaba recordar los detalles importantes para poder decirle lo que realmente ocurrió.

—Sí, bueno, como sea… es extraño —murmuró Kuroo mientras jugaba con su vaso vacío y aprovechaba de sacarle un poco de lo que quedaba de las migajas de muffin a Kenma, quien le hizo gruñidos mientras le mostraba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. Él lo ignoró y siguió comiendo. Una de las cosas que más molestaban a Kenma era que le robaran comida, pero siempre era tan lento para comer que aquello era imposible no ocurriera.

—Oikawa-kun había dicho que se odiaban, pero ahora parecen hablar muy bien —murmuró Bokuto pensativo intentando encontrarle lógica al asunto.

Kuroo tragó y luego miró el techo, pensó un momento antes de responder:

—Tsukki también me disque-odiaba, y ahora estamos saliendo —sonrió anchamente haciendo que se formaran arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y éstos se achicaran. Se veía genuinamente feliz y esa felicidad hizo sentir incómodo a Kenma. Bokuto lo único que hizo, en cambio, fue reírse, pero su mejor amigo que lo conocía de casi toda la vida sólo podía decir que esa nueva faceta de Tetsurou era algo a lo cual seguramente no se acostumbraría hasta que pasara mucho tiempo. Ya estaba cansado de tener que escuchar sus charlas de Tsukki esto y Tsukki aquello hasta la madrugada. Prácticamente sabía todo acerca de su relación y eso que no le interesaba. Sentía que era amigo íntimo de ese intimidante bloqueador central por culpa de todo lo que Kuroo le contaba, y eso que en vida real nunca habían hablado realmente.

—Es que tú lo acosabas, ¡en el campamento no despegabas la vista de él! —vociferó Bokuto mientras golpeaba la mesa. Varias personas en su radio cercano voltearon la vista y los observaron con el ceño fruncido. Ellos podrían estar de vacaciones pero había otros alumnos a los cuales les enviaban trabajos de todas formas y más de uno se encontraba ahí matándose con cafeína para poder hacer que las dendritas funcionaran de buena manera.

—Kuroo, tú sólo dices eso porque quieres restregarnos en la cara que estas saliendo con Tsukishima, pero la verdad a nadie le importa.

—¡Kenma!

Bokuto terminó por reírse tanto que le salió el café por la nariz y luego terminó llorando del dolor.

**4.**

—Todo esto es culpa tuya.

—Oikawa-san…

—Por tu culpa.

Hacía más frío que cuando habían salido del departamento y su abrigo, junto con la sudadera y las casi dos playeras que estaba utilizando, parecían no protegerlo del viento. No podía dejar de temblar. Sentía como estaba empapado hasta los huesos e incluso sus calcetines, dentro de sus botines cafés, estaban mojados. Sin duda alguna de ahí saldría con mínimo una bronquitis y hace poco había podido mejorar su resfrío. No quería pensar en tener que volver al principio. Ya había estornudado varias veces. Le dolía la cabeza y le castañeaban los dientes. Su cabello estaba mojado, se pegaba en mechones junto a su cara y además algunas gotas resbalaban por ellos. Naturalmente su cabello era más ondulado pero ahora, mojado, era liso y las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban hasta perderse en su cuello. A su lado Tobio-chan se encontraba casi igual sólo que él no tenía cara de caer enfermo en cualquier momento, simplemente miraba hacia el cielo nublado con cara de aburrimiento. Ambos se encontraban debajo de lo que parecía ser el balcón de un edificio y les servía de protección. Las calles ya se estaban inundando y eran muy pocas las personas que seguían en las calles pero por sentido común las que todavía estaban llevaban paraguas con ellos.

No sabía en qué momento la lluvia había empeorado tanto pero desde que salieron a la calle no habían caminado ni dos cuadras cuando no tuvieron más opción que resguardarse. Ahora estaban atrapados y Tooru refunfuñaba. El vaho escapaba de sus labios y Tobio estaba de pie como un idiota a su lado, sin tener una solución pero, gracias al cielo que ahora los maldecía, tampoco una queja. Le hubiera gustado haber tomado el tren pero por las prisas para salir de la vista de Bokuto y Kuroo no había pensado realmente lo que hacía.

Era su culpa, pero no lo iba a asumir así simplemente. Culparía a Tobio. Era más fácil.

—Tú dijiste que saliéramos, Oikawa-san. La verdad todo esto es tu culpa —musitó Kageyama mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su propia chaqueta. Tenía los dedos tan fríos que le dolían. Miraba hacia al frente, a la calle y cómo las gotas de lluvia caían frente a él al igual que un manto, desaparecían al final para fundirse en un gran mar en miniatura para ellos. Gigantes en su propio mundo, pero en ese momento, de pie junto a la persona que había admirado tanto hasta el punto en que ese sentimiento se retorció hasta volverse _amor _no se sentía nada más que la criatura más pequeña. La presencia de aquella persona, las raíces de su enredadera sentimental era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Era peor que cuando tenía que jugar un partido contra él o cuando lo observaba a escondidas mientras practicaba sus saques, mientras admiraba la manera en que se comunicaba con sus compañeros de equipo y sacaba el potencial de cada uno. Era mil veces mejor que aquella vista que tenía de su perfecta postura con el cuerpo completo generando una figura mientras la punta de sus dedos tocaba ligeramente el balón, un milisegundo efímero, para luego desaparecer en la palma de la mano de un jugador que volvería ese perfecto pase en un perfecto punto imparable. Era la clase de sensación que le hacía seguirlo con la mirada cuando entraba en la misma habitación que él.

Ahora lo tenía a su lado y debía soportar aquel peso con la mayor naturalidad o estupidez que podía.

—_Shh, shh, _cállate, Tobio-chan. No arruines este momento con tus palabras —siseó Tooru con una media sonrisa. No es que estuviera realmente enojado sino que se encontraba avergonzado por lo que habían hablado antes. No quería pensar en eso. Sentía que se le subían los colores al rostro y podía agradecer que por culpa de la lluvia y estar debajo de ese balcón la luz fuera mala porque las sombras sobre ellos se encargarían de ocultar la evidencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando las gotas de lluvia todavía cayendo del cielo. Parecía que las nubes no se cansaban de seguir llorando. Era extraño. Tooru siempre había pensado que cuando llovía era porque a la mayoría de la población se le concentraban las cosas tristes. Era un pensamiento infantil, igual que cuando creía que los mayores eran extraterrestres y querían matarlo, pero seguía en su cabeza sin poder arrebatarlo o cambiarlo. Se quedaría ahí para siempre. Lo sabía. Aunque ahora supiera que todo era por un proceso natural seguía relacionándolo con las cosas tristes.

Miró de soslayo a Tobio y vio que tenía el cuello mojado. No pudo evitar levantar la mano para quitar una gota que comenzaba a hacer un recorrido para perderse entre los pliegues de ropa. Al contacto el menor se sobresaltó en su lugar y le miró con los ojos abiertos, claramente escandalizado por la violación a su espacio personal. Tooru se encogió de hombros mientras daba una mirada de disculpa, explicando con rápidas palabras que le había sacado algo, nada más. Él asintió y volvieron al mismo silencio.

Tooru contó diez gotas antes de preguntar:

—Con quien te estás quedando… ¿no se preocupara de que no hayas vuelto? —el vaho escapó de sus labios de nuevo. Su voz salió un poco temblorosa y tuvo que toser para que se le aclarara la garganta.

—Me estoy quedando con mi tío y le avise que saldría —respondió con simpleza Tobio, como si no comprendiera el verdadero problema.

—Digo, no has vuelto hoy…

—No creo que se preocupe. Trabaja mucho, quizás no note que no he vuelto y además, da igual, me iré pronto.

De pronto parecía que el ruido de la lluvia ya no existía y tampoco el de toda la ciudad. Tooru intentó procesar esas palabras mientras giraba el rostro y veía al menor. Él seguía mirando al frente con relajación y pudo apreciar el momento justo en que alzó el brazo y estiró la mano para tocar las gotas de lluvia. No sabía por qué pero era mágico observar tal momento. Intentó quedarse en silencio para apreciarlo lo más que pudiera mientras sacaba fotografías mentales pero al final su curiosidad pudo con él. Sus labios se separaron antes de que se diera cuenta y nuevamente estaba hablando:

—¿A dónde te irás? —lo que realmente quería preguntar era a qué se refería con eso, pero no le dio el coraje para cuestionar de una manera tan directa. Simplemente apretó los puños a sus costados, lejos de la vista de Tobio.

—A Miyagi, claro, tengo que ir a cerrar mi año escolar —respondió Kageyama observándolo con una ceja alzada. Parecía que estuviera respondiendo la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos y realmente Tooru se sentía como una, pero es que había visto a Tobio tanto tiempo que había asumido que ya no iba a clases pero lógicamente que sí lo hacía. Seguramente con su mirada terminó preguntando lo que su voz no dijo porque Tobio aclaró—: Me dieron un permiso especial para poder venir a ver el tema de la beca, pero no era para siempre. Realmente tenía que volver antes de navidad, pero me quede… y bueno, tengo que volver para el último trimestre.

—Ah.

Oikawa no podía decir nada más. Era lógico. El niño seguía en clases y, ¿qué? ¿Acaso creía que Kageyama se quedaría para siempre con él en el departamento? Eso era ridículo. No tenía ninguna razón para algo así.

—Y… ¿Cuándo te vas? —fue lo mejor que pudo formular.

—Pasado mañana.

_Auch_.

—De acuerdo —su voz se escuchó tan mecánica, tan escupida de su propia garganta que no se sintió él. Intentó reír para calmar su propia tensión pero simplemente fue como una risa de nada, regular sin ningún ton, ni son. Se sintió penoso. Para poder mantener su actitud de normalidad no le quedó más opción que mirar hacia el cielo. Al menos de esa manera no tenía que mirarlo fijamente.

Esperó, esperó y esperó.

Los dos en silencio.

Kageyama no esperaba nada. Oikawa, en cambio, esperaba todo.

Después de no poder soportarlo más terminó diciendo:

—Pero hoy te quedas conmigo, ¿no? —en su voz, entre líneas, estaba el mensaje subliminal de que realmente no quería quedarse solo. No podría soportarlo. Sin duda que llamaría a Hajime para saber cómo estaba pero no podría con la misma soledad a la que debería enfrentarse si Tobio se iba. El chico, en respuesta, simplemente asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Oikawa suspiró con tranquilidad y le miró con cansancio—: ¿Vamos? La lluvia no se va a detener.

—De acuerdo, Oikawa-san. Aunque sin duda lo mejor es que vayamos corriendo —añadió Kageyama mientras se preparaba. Había trotado mucho con Hinata, sin duda confiaba en que podría soportar la distancia pero el problema era no resbalarse por lo húmedo del pavimento—. ¿Oikawa-san?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió el ligero tacto en su brazo. Oikawa lo miró y caminó dos pasos. La lluvia al instante lo recibió casi con lo misma intensidad de una cascada. Sintió como su cabello se pegaba al instante al casco de su cabeza y como su ropa se empapaba. El frío le hacía sentirse peor pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Kageyama, quien lo observaba con una expresión confundida media difusa por la lluvia. A casi ciegas (los lentes de contacto amenazaban con salirse de las cuencas de sus ojos en cualquier segundo) le extendió la mano. Estaba empapada y el agua se escurría por el espacio que quedaba entre sus dedos largos. Hizo un movimiento medio exasperado, invitándole a que le sujetara la mano y al final Kageyama lo hizo, medio temeroso al principio. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica o como si un rayo les hubiera caído a ambos. Oikawa fue el primero en apretar su mano con más fuerza y entrelazó sus dedos, los cuales parecían posicionarse perfectamente en la mano del otro como si estuvieran construidas para estar juntas. Le dio un apretón y, todavía aturdido, Tobio se lo respondió. Estuvieron ahí lo que pareció una eternidad simplemente sujetándose las manos bajo la lluvia. Era la primera vez, fuera de los saludos en la cancha, que se sujetaban la mano de esa manera; no estaba relacionado con un momento sexual, sino por nada más que la necesidad de la cercanía del otro.

Ambos tomaron aire y Tooru fue el primero en sonreír.

—Caminemos lento, para disfrutar a lo máximo este momento —murmuró pero quizás por magia pudo escuchar lo que dijo de manera perfecta.

La idea le hizo observar sus manos entrelazadas y su corazón fue demasiado rápido. La visión se le nubló durante unos segundos y se llevó la mano libre al pecho, intentando tranquilizar sus latidos pero no funcionó. Oikawa lo miró en silencio y le dieron ganas de besarle la frente, junto con morderle la punta de la nariz, pero se aguantó.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos —respondió Kageyama con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo conseguir. Fue como un mar calma que tuvo el mismo efecto que un tranquilizante.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y lo más lento que pudieron.

* * *

**NA: **No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo agradecer, nuevamente, los reviews/favoritos/alertas que me han dado. Este capítulo es largo (¿cómo? No estoy muy segura). Intento disfrutar lo que me queda de vacaciones (¡USHIWAKA-CHAN!).

**NA2: **No sé qué demonios pasa pero mi imagen de icono se ve intercalando entre la nueva que tengo y la que tenía antes (aká Yuu). No sé si es cosa mía o de verdad hay un problema.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	20. XVIII: Amarte es un error, no hacerlo

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XVIII: Amarte es un error, no hacerlo también. **

**1.**

En el departamento hacía frío pero Oikawa ese día había decidido hacer la limpieza que seguramente no haría más adelante y se dio cuenta que era realmente muy aburrido hacerlo solo. Encendió la tele pero luego se dijo que era un gasto innecesario de electricidad la cual tenía que pagar _solo _y, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que lo que sí podía hacer era encender el reproductor de música. Tuvo que conectar su propio celular y mandó todo a volar cuando, al poner en aleatorio, la primera canción que comenzó a sonar fue _To all of you_. Maldijo su celular y su música poco actualizada que parecía haberse quedado tres años atrás. Cambió la canción y pudo respirar con un poco más de calma cuando lo que se escuchó en esa ocasión era _Mt. Washington _y se dijo que prefería eso mil veces más. Se ató una bandana a la cabeza para que sus tontos mechones de casi afro (tenía que hacerse un corte de manera urgente) no le molestaran la visión y decidió empezar por la cocina; había una pila de platos por lavar y tenía que limpiar la encimera completa además de su penosa cocina en sí, incluso el interior del horno.

Suspiró y se dio de ánimos.

La noche anterior había llamado a Iwa-chan. Habían hablado por un largo rato. Se pusieron al tanto de la vida de cada uno; Oikawa le comentó que estaba cuidando la casa y que, orgullosamente, no había entrado a su habitación en ningún momento (no sabía si Hajime volvería pero tampoco quería pensar que no). Iwa-chan se rio de él y dijo que eso estaba muy bien. Él le comentó que tuvo que pelear con una máquina expendedora para conseguir su lata de café a eso de la medianoche y uno de los doctores salió a preguntar, muy asustado, si estaban asaltando a alguien por culpa del ruido que se había generado. Hajime se encogió de hombros y dijo que él no había visto nada. Aunque al día siguiente se enteró que la máquina tuvo que ser arreglada por razones que nadie sabía.

Ambos se rieron largamente ante eso.

Luego pasaron a temas más serios. Hajime le preguntó respecto a sus clases y Oikawa le comentó que comenzaban pasado mañana. El día anterior fue sábado. Sus clases comenzaban el lunes de la semana de enero. Gracias a que se había aplicado en sus últimos trabajos de semestre no había tenido que preocuparse de la universidad en vacaciones. Le comentó de eso (censuró que Tobio le había hecho compañía). Le habló del trabajo, que tuvo que atender a Kuroo y le dijo respecto a que había llovido mucho en esas últimas semanas. En ese momento de la conversación agregó:

—El techo otra vez está con goteras.

Antes Hajime era el que arreglaba esas cosas porque para todo lo que fuera manualidad o de la casa Iwa-chan tenía una maestría. Usaba martillos y serruchos sin problemas, igual que las guinchas de medir y los taladros. A diferencia de su amigo que habría por poco instalado un nuevo techo él lo único que podía hacer era ubicar una olla debajo de la gotera esperando que se juntara el agua y no mojar el suelo.

—Dúchate debajo de ella —comentó Hajime.

Oikawa se sintió tranquilo porque se escuchaba como normalmente él haría.

Cuando quedaba menos para que la conversación acabara Oikawa se dio el valor de preguntar acerca del verdadero tema de preocupación; la situación de la madre de Hajime. Hizo la pregunta en un tono bajo, tranquilo y con el rostro serio. Sujetando su teléfono entre las manos mientras intentaba captar si algo había cambiado en Iwa-chan, pero sólo pudo escuchar su respiración un largo rato. Esperó tranquilo pero no podía evitar el temblor de piernas debajo de él mientras más tiempo su amigo se tardaba.

—Está… bien —fue lo único que dijo pero con tanto agotamiento que Tooru no supo cómo tomárselo. Sólo pudo musitar en respuesta un "Ah". No tenía energías para darle a su amigo energías y sentía que si lo hacía era peor, pero de todas formas le había murmurado unas palabras de aliento para que estuviera tranquilo porque todo iba a salir bien. Le preguntó respecto a qué había dicho el doctor y le comentó acerca del tema con mucho detalle.

Al final le dijo que _debían _operarla pero no sabían con exactitud cuándo y mientras él tenía el tiempo para juntar el dinero necesario (entre trabajos muy mediocres que lo agotaban demasiado y con ahorros) la mantenían hospitalizada con todos los cuidados necesarios. Él la iba a ver todos los días, sin falta. A Oikawa le pareció imposible imaginar a la sonriente mamá de Iwa-chan postrada en una cama blanca.

La conversación quedó ahí y después se despidieron.

Fregando los platos comenzó a tararear la melodía de la canción. Por un mal juego del destino mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos la música avanzó hasta terminar en _Got well soon _de Breton. Creyó que era un mal juego del universo pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. Las manos le dolían porque no estaba utilizando guantes. Se le había olvidado que no tenían y cuando fue a comprar justo se le fue eso, y pues una aspiradora era una cosa pero ir a pedir guantes para lavar donde el vecino era algo completamente diferente.

En medio de sus tareas fue cuando escuchó los pasos detrás de él y no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber de quién se trataba y acerca de qué. Simplemente enjuagó lo que le quedaba y después de unos segundos se dio vuelta, encarándolo. Kageyama se encontraba a su vista con una actitud extrañamente relajada. Ambos se miraron durante lo que parecía una eternidad mientras la música sonaba desde el reproductor. Afuera, en las calles, los autos hacían su propia música monstruosa junto con la metrópolis despierta a las diez de la mañana de ese día. Tobio-chan se hallaba frente a él con una actitud de rendición absoluta y un aura de tranquilidad que le rodeaba como un manto. Meditó lo que podría decir pero no fue necesario, porque el menor dijo todo antes que él:

—Gracias por todo, Oikawa-san —hizo una ligera reverencia mientras decía eso y Oikawa no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque no sabía acerca de qué estaba agradeciendo. El acto fue tan extraño que no supo, por primera vez, cómo reaccionar. Se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras lo observaba. Si alguien debía estar agradeciendo ahí tenía que ser él mismo. Después de unos segundos incómodos Kageyama se enderezó—. Nos vemos.

Era extraño. A Oikawa no le gustaron esas palabras y tampoco la manera en que Tobio-chan las decía.

—Eh… sí. Que te vaya bien en tu último trimestre, Tobio-chan —murmuró entre dientes porque no sabía que más decir. Al instante de soltar esas palabras se sintió estúpido. Podría decir muchas cosas más y significativas. Ese era el momento idóneo para ello y quizás el último, pero ahí estaba, sin palabras para soltar y sólo con una esponja para lavar platos en su mano. Al final agregó otra cosa, estúpida—: Supongo que nos estaremos viendo acá a mitad de año, ¿no? Porque te inscribirás en la universidad… —y al final la oración murió en su garganta como si no estuviera seguro.

—Supongo.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer a continuación. A Kageyama le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, igual como había visto en las películas cursis que Natsu veía cuando estaba en casa de Hinata, pero no lo hizo por falta de valor. Sentía que había hecho tanto en su estancia en Tokio que lo había agotado todo y ya no tenía nada qué expresar. No se atrevió a dar ese último paso, aunque seguramente a futuro se arrepentiría, pero qué más podía esperar, durante todo el tiempo su sempai nunca le había correspondido los sentimientos así que ahora simplemente podía sentirse rendido a lo inevitable. Oikawa, por su lado, le hubiera gustado decir algunas cuantas cosas dulces más. Antes podía hacerlo sin problemas; a chicas que había creído amar con todo su corazón pero que después se lo habían terminado rompiendo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora le parecía imposible. Deseaba hacerlo. Sus labios se movían solos sin decir nada y de ellos no salía ningún sonido.

Tosió un poco y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Al final alzó el brazo y acercó la mano hacia Kageyama. El chico, por instinto, se tensó en su lugar y apretó los puños pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no le hizo daño (o algo en lo que hubiera tenido que devolver un golpe). Simplemente posó su mano sobre su cabeza y le dio unas cuantas caricias sin gracia que le revolvió el cabello pero le creó unas cuantas descargas eléctricas que le dejaron parpadeando. Se quedó en silencio, con la respiración agitada mientras sentía la mano de Oikawa-san sobre él.

A Oikawa le hubiera gustado decir algo como… como…

«Te quiero», ¿Cómo amigo? ¿Cómo algo más?

Daba igual.

No lo hizo.

—Nos vemos —repitió en voz más baja sin quitar la mano de Kageyama.

Después de que se fue y Oikawa se quedó solo en el departamento, con la música todavía sonando pero sin saber en qué canción, se sintió tan aislado del mundo y como un idiota total. Los dos, en sus propios caminos, arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho ese último esfuerzo para alcanzar al otro.

Oikawa calculó que todavía tenía tiempo para salir del departamento e ir a buscar a Kageyama para aclarar todo su drama de una buena vez.

No lo hizo.

**2.**

El comienzo a clases fue todo lo que había esperado y más aún: perfectamente aburrido. No sintió nada, ni si quiera cansancio cuando su alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana y él se encontraba levantándose todavía a oscuras para arrastrarse al baño y comenzar el día con la supuesta actitud positiva que necesitaba. Sus clases, los profesores e incluso sus compañeros seguían siendo lo mismo. Esa mañana había tomado un desayuno de no-campeón y fue un té verde sin nada más, ni siquiera recordaba haberle echado azúcar. Caminó por el campus con los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba Kids Will Be Skeletons de Mogwai y luego Piano Fire de Sparklehorse. Saludó a quienes lo saludaban con una leve inclinación de cabeza y nada más. Después dentro de la sala de su primera clase, no pudo concentrarse realmente en el maestro de pie frente a la pizarra en el auditorio. Miró por la ventana e hizo dibujos en su cuaderno que no tenían ningún sentido. Vio a Kuroo, le saludó, escuchó como parloteaba un largo rato y después se encogió de hombros. No hizo una acotación que sirviera de algo verdaderamente importante.

En el almuerzo lo único que pudo consumir fue una gaseosa de una máquina expendedora y por costumbre sacó también un café, pero después se dio cuenta que fue un derroche porque no tenía a quién dárselo. Lo guardó en su mochila y pensó que cuando llegara a casa ya haría algo con eso. Se tardó hora y media en beber la lata. Después quería orinar así que fue al baño. Tuvo sus clases de la tarde exactamente igual que en la mañana; les dieron tareas y les dejaron establecidas las pruebas del último trimestre para que se organizaran con tiempo. En la tarde fue al gimnasio para su práctica de vóley. La rodilla le dolió durante toda la práctica y por eso mismo no pudo dar el cien por ciento mientras servía. Habló con sus compañeros de equipo, con Bokuto y con Kuroo. Hablaron acerca de algo que él no pudo captar. Tuvieron que salir a trotar pero él no pudo así que se fue temprano al vestuario y se cambió lentamente.

Tomó el tren a casa. Se perdió en la publicidad barata y en las propagandas que pasaban por las televisiones. Escuchó más música; Seeker of the Sight de George Timothy. Ignoró la mirada de varias chicas en el tren, de preparatoria en su mayoría, y se dijo que extrañamente no le interesaba ni si quiera intentar mirarles las piernas expuestas. Se bajó en su estación y fue a casa para descansar un poco. Se detuvo a medio impulso de escribir una nota para Iwa-chan que nunca leería porque no estaba ahí. Fue a su habitación y pensó en dormir pero no lo logró, así que salió media hora antes de lo habitual hacia su trabajo. Le tomó más esfuerzo de lo acostumbrado las sonrisas y los saludos amables pero logró completar la jornada.

Cuando llegó en la noche adelantó un poco de trabajo e intentó estudiar pero no sirvió porque lo que leía simplemente salía de su cerebro. Llamó a Hajime para saber cómo iba todo y cuando conversaron se dio cuenta que su voz se escuchaba bastante normal, lo cual era una tranquilidad. Fue una charla muy corta que no llevó a ningún lado pero él sabía que Iwa-chan la esperaba porque hubo cierto alivio cuando le contestó el teléfono. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Tobio-chan pero desistió del impulso y dejó el aparato lejos. Se metió en la cama a las diez pero se quedó dormido a las tres cuando parecía que el techo sobre él era diferente. Estaba agotado pero realmente no podía dormir y su cama se sentía extraña.

Así pasó una semana y luego otra más, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

**3.**

—Eh, amigo Abukuma **(1)**.

—Ya déjalo, Bokuto. Si no quiere hablar contigo. De hecho no sé por qué alguien _querría _hablar contigo —musitó en respuesta el moreno sin pensarlo realmente mientras tecleaba algo muy rápido en su celular. La respuesta debió haberle dejado feliz porque terminó sonriendo como un estúpido.

—Abukuma-kun, Abukuma-kun —volvió a llamar Bokuto sin hacerle caso a su amigo. Agitaba la mano frente a la cara de Oikawa como si estuviera intentando llamar su atención pero sin lograrlo realmente. Pensó en pegarle un cabezazo como había visto a su amigo "Iwa-chan" hacerlo unas cuantas veces, pero terminó teniendo la conclusión que eso le dolería más a él. Siguió llamándolo como una lechuza lunática.

Los tres se encontraban en la biblioteca municipal en una de las mesas que se ocupaban, normalmente, para estudiar. Estaba cerca de los computadores. A su alrededor había varias personas estudiando y haciendo trabajos. Ahí se había encontrado con Akaashi, en uno de los ordenadores del lugar, pero cuando lo intentó saludar y entrar en una conversación amistosa nada productiva éste le lanzó una de sus miradas de _Bokuto-san-lárgate. _Parecía que estaba trabajando en sus ejercicios de ingeniería (los cuales era kilométricos y sorprendentemente tenían de todo menos números en ellos), así que después de darle una palmada en la espalda que seguramente le debió doler se alejó riéndose a todo pulmón. Keiji lo ignoró y volvió a sus cálculos infinitos que debía entregar ese mismo día. Ni si quiera devolvió el saludo de Kuroo-san, pero esperaba que éste no se sintiera y comprendiera que realmente estaba ocupado.

A lo largo de su estancia en el lugar ya habían recibido unas cuantas miradas de reproche por parte de otras personas. Se suponía habían ido ahí para estudiar pero parecía que se les había olvidado ese hecho. Kuroo tenía su libro abierto acerca de la política y un tema muy aburrido que tenía demasiadas palabras para ser leído junto con el hecho que usaba términos extraños que le obligaban a tener abierto un diccionario también, así que Bokuto desistió a la mitad de intentar comprender los ramos de su amigo. Oikawa algo estaba viendo que tampoco comprendía mucho y él mismo tenía su propia enciclopedia que tampoco comprendía. De esa manera no llegaban a ninguna parte así que la conversación surgió del ocio. Poco rato después se dio cuenta que intentar hablar con Oikawa era imposible y se preguntó por qué. Tetsurou, mientras tanto, lo único que había hecho era comenzar a enviarse mensajes cursis unilaterales con seguramente su ahora novio Lentes-kun.

A Bokuto le hubiera gustado preguntarle más al respecto pero no le respondería.

—¿Ah? —después de lo que era una eternidad perruna Tooru por fin se dignaba a responder. Alzó la cabeza y desvió la vista de las letras de su libro que realmente no estaba leyendo. Lo observó después de parpadear unos cuantos segundos, despejándose la vista. Parecía medio adormecido.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que tanto Kuroo como Bokuto lo miraban con extrañeza.

Entonces el chico excéntrico lo apuntó con seriedad.

—Tú estás deprimido —sentenció con mucha seguridad, más de la que se esperaba de alguien como él. Lo decía con la clase de tono que hablaba en pocas ocasiones cuando era capitán. Estaba inclinado en la mesa en su dirección y Oikawa no pudo evitar formar una mueca ante aquella sentencia que parecía de muerte.

Intentó reír pero no pudo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Boku-chan?

—Te ves muy seguro de eso, Bokuto —fue todo lo que dijo Tetsurou mientras bloqueaba su celular y por fin lo guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Ahora los observaba a los dos con la clase de diversión que un gato mira a su presa antes de comérsela. O el morbo de quien se detiene a mirar una pelea callejera sólo por placer.

—Bah, bah, novatos. Una vez hice una tarea de eso —explicó con rapidez y unos movimientos de cabeza que lo marearon. Le dio la sensación de que la silla se quebraría debajo de él por todos los movimientos que hacía; se mecía de un lado para otro igual que un barco. A Oikawa se le olvidaba que Kotarou era algo así como un estudiante de medicina y hasta ahora, por magia o deidades, no había tenido que repetir ni un solo ramo. No estaba muy seguro cómo pero Kuroo decía que Akaashi, la persona más cercana al niño (el mismo que había visto en fotos en su habitación y el mismo chico que se encontraba sentado a unos cuantos metros de ellos trabajando con mucha concentración), había dicho que Boku-chan tenía una memoria envidiable. Era como los elefantes, nada se le olvidaba una vez quedaba dentro de su cabeza. Y su letra era un desastre así que tenía el cincuenta por ciento de la carrera asegurada—, pero el punto es que estás deprimido, Abukuma-kun. Se puede saber por qué.

—Eh, pues la verdad-

Oikawa no quería decir por qué estaba deprimido, porque primero que todo no lo estaba.

—¡Ya sé! Es por lo de Hajime, ¿cierto? —comentó Kuroo con serenidad mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos. Con ese aspecto realmente entendía por qué quería estudiar algo con política, tenía el perfil de alguien que fácilmente se podía odiar o amar. Dependía hacia qué lado estuvieras, aunque Kuroo se veía como el futuro tipo de político que sería muy odiado. Él lo odiaría; lo abuchearía cuando saliera en la tele y no votaría por él jamás. Hipotéticamente hablando—¿No habíamos hablado de eso?

—Y tus consejos son una mierda, Kuroo-chan, muchas gracias.

—Perfecto, y deja de llamarme así.

—No, tú estás deprimido por otra cosa —sentenció el doctor Bokuto mientras se sujetaba el mentón y asentía. Oikawa se sintió nervioso. Antaño le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero cuando era el centro de atención mientras dos personas evaluaban su salud mental pues prefería no serlo. Kotarou al final chasqueó los dedos mientras le sonreía con naturalidad—: Es por el chico Kageyama, ¿no? ¡A qué sí! ¡A qué sí! ¡Le he dado al clavo! Es por él. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por qué ya no está contigo? Creí que estaban saliendo.

—¡Boku-chan!

—Bokuto, no seas grosero —a Oikawa le dio vueltas la cabeza porque si remplazaba el nombre era exactamente Hajime hablando frente a él. Se preguntó si él, antes o ahora, era igual de molestoso que Bokuto. Se juró mentalmente que comenzaría una campaña de ser más amable con la humanidad en general—. No puedes preguntarle a alguien de esa manera tan directa.

—Pues nada. Es que se ve tan deprimente que deprime, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Hemos estado sentados aquí media hora y yo hablando acerca de lo gracioso que era este programa guarro de la tele pero ninguno me ha seguido. ¿Tienes idea de lo triste que es hablar solo, Kuroo? No, claro que no, porque cuando tú hablas exiges que la gente te escuche y… ¡Eh! ¡No te distraigas! —Bokuto estiró el brazo para arrebatarle el teléfono que su amigo recién comenzaba a sacar y fue tan rápido que Tetsurou no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero Oikawa tuvo la ligera sensación de que ahí ardería Troya porque la expresión de Kuroo era algo nunca antes visto. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca mientras exigía, con voz potente casi aterrorizante, que Kotarou le devolviera el celular pero éste estaba muy entretenido viendo lo que tenía. En secreto él también estaba curioso así que lo más disimulado que pudo estiró el cuello como una jirafa para ver sobre el hombro de su compañero en dirección a la pantalla—: ¿No nos estás escuchando o estudiando porque estás viendo fotos de Tsukki? ¿Acaso eres tonto?

—Devuélvemelo, Kotarou —Kuroo ya no estaba para juegos o bromas, pero Oikawa pudo distinguir un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz. Le estaba fulminando la mirada y realmente creaba escalofríos. Parecía la reencarnación de un ogro. Se veía con la clase de semblante que si te lo veías por la calle cruzabas la acera para no tener que atravesarte con él.

—Un momento… esto… esto… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! —Bokuto exclamó tan fuerte y con sorpresa que varias personas les lanzaron miradas de odio que los habrían dejado varios metros bajo tierra si las miradas matasen. El antiguo miembro de Fukurodani simplemente estaba perplejo mirando la pantalla y parecía que en cualquier momento él celular se le caería al suelo.

Oikawa con mayor curiosidad de antes porque quería saber qué había visto el chico para dejarlo de esa manera, intentó ver pero su vista de topo no lo acompañó y sólo distinguió una figura borrosa antes de que Kuroo tan rápido como un gato lanzara sus zarpas para arrebatar de nuevo su celular, bloquear a la velocidad de la luz y guardarlo en su chaqueta. Carraspeó mientras se rascaba la mejilla y miraba hacia los lados como si hubiera visto algo mucho más interesante. Tooru se enfurruñó en su lugar porque no sabía qué había visto Boku-chan, pero éste tenía una expresión de sorpresa grado dos en su rostro y lo miraba con los ojos casi desembocados. Ambos se lanzaron miradas significativas mientras Bokuto lo apuntaba.

—¡Kuroo! Guarda esas cosas para la noche, joder. Que no es que todos queramos ver a-

—Tú viste mi celular sin permiso, así que cállate. Ni en sueños esperes que yo te muestre algo como eso.

—¡Pero piensa en los niños!

—No me hables como si estuviéramos casados.

Bokuto comenzó a reír con su característica risa. _Ohohoho _se escuchó durante varios segundos que se prolongó a minutos y después Kuroo le siguió, de igual manera. Parecía un idioma extraterrestre y Oikawa temió por su vida, además de que pensó seriamente en tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí porque lo único que lograba era perder el tiempo. Pero antes de que sus acciones pudieran ser cumplidas, cuando seguramente todas las personas en la biblioteca los odiaban y los habían intentado hacer callar en varias ocasiones, Bokuto volvió su atención a él.

—Bueno, antes de eso… ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, tú deprimido. ¿Es por el chico Kageyama? —volvió al tema de contingencia. Tooru no tuvo tiempo de intentar responder antes de que su amigo ya estuviera sacando conclusiones estúpidamente acertadas—: ¿Acaso ahora sabes que sí te gusta? ¿Eres tonto? Si te gusta y no se lo has dicho pues no puedes esperar que él ahora también te corresponda, pero sin duda alguna tú también le gustas… ¡Ah! Que desastre. Es como este dorama que a mi hermana le gusta tanto. Yo lo odio, aunque la actora-

—Actriz, Bokuto, se le dice actriz.

—¡Sí, eso, eso! Actriz, actora, Kuroo, lo que sea. La actriz está muy buena. El punto es, Oikawa, que te has dado cuenta muy tarde y lo has perdido, pero no puedes deprimirte por eso. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo —sentenció Bokuto al final mientras se encogía de hombros. Era demasiada información en un único momento y se preguntó si él sabía todo lo que había dicho. Había sido, en cierto modo, tan directo que en vez de ayudarlo le había hecho sentir peor.

—Viven en la misma prefectura, ¿no? —comentó Kuroo de pronto, ingresando a la conversación con mucha naturalidad. Ambos lo observaron mientras él seguía hablando, con sus ojeras naturales y su cabello desordenado llamando mucho la atención. Era casi literalmente dos veces su cabeza—Pues siempre puedes seguir hablando con él. No es como si todo estuviera perdido.

Oikawa no quiso contradecir sus creencias de que _le gustaba _Kageyama, porque era una verdad que ya estaba cansado de negar. Esa era una oportunidad para poder desahogarse o hablar acerca de sus problemas. Ya estaban cerca de finales de febrero. Habían transcurridos dos meses en la misma situación y no se había comunicado con Tobio-chan en ningún momento. Éste tampoco le había enviado ningún mensaje y la verdad no sabía cómo tomarse algo así. Había intentado ignorarlo pero la duda siempre se encontraba ubicada dentro de una parte de su cabeza, sin poder arrebatarla o ignorarla. Pensó en lo que había dicho Kuroo y era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Estaban a mitad de sus clases y con su trabajo no podía simplemente irse de viaje. Si fuera así hace mucho habría ido a visitar a Iwa-chan.

—Es complicado —confesó al final mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro para despejarse. Había estado durmiendo mal todos esos días. No descansaba muy bien en general. No podía quedarse dormido y se levantaba muy temprano al día siguiente, entre eso además se despertaba varias veces durante la madrugada. Pero era extraño porque durante el día no se sentía cansado. Aunque era diferente cuando llegaba el fin de semana y casi no podía levantarse de la cama por el sueño. Ya no le gustaba mirar su propio reflejo—. No sé lo que somos… eso es todo. ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos con un pasado en común?

—¿Amantes? —sugirió Kuroo alzando una ceja y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—No lo pondría así tampoco. No es tan serio, pero tampoco es a la ligera, ¿se entiende? Rayos, ni si quiera sé qué estoy diciendo —de parte no podía creer que estuviera tan perdido que se encontrara hablando de eso con aquellos dos—. Los últimos días que estuvo acá pasamos mucho tiempo en compañía del otro y yo me sentía… a gusto, pero no lo sé. Quizás él ya no…

Quizás él ya no lo quería.

—¿No estás siendo un poco injusto, Oikawa-kun? —preguntó Bokuto y alzó la mirada muy rápido para observarlo. A diferencia de como esperaba verlo él no sonreía o tampoco hacía muchos gestos con las manos. Lo estaba observando con mucha seriedad y no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado mientras una mala corazonada lo golpeaba. Bokuto continuó—: Digo, hablé antes con Kageyama-kun. Cuando él iba para practicar con el equipo y me contó muchas cosas —eso era obvio, parecía que Tobio-chan tenía un problema para mantener secretos. Era una mente simple—. Creo que estás siendo un poco injusto con él porque, si lo piensas, estuvieron juntos una sola noche y él te entregó algo tan valioso pero después tú simplemente lo dejaste. No pensaste en cómo se sentiría después de eso y cuando te volvió a ver lo alejaste sin darle ninguna oportunidad para preguntar qué había ocurrido. Luego, al final, comenzaste tú a acercarte a él. No lo sé, creo que tus acciones han sido egoístas, Oikawa-kun. Lo mínimo que ese chiquillo, el cual seguramente tú eres su única experiencia, puede hacer es enojarse contigo y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho.

Hubo silencio. Incluso Kuroo estaba impactado.

Esas palabras taladraron su cerebro con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle abrir la boca de la sorpresa pero sin conseguir ninguna excusa para defenderse. Lo pensó y lo pensó. Procesó cada parte y luego se dio cuenta que no había manera de contradecirlo porque, joder, era cierto. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese gran detalle no pudo sino sentirse culpable mientras una presión enorme se posicionaba en su pecho, creando que tuviera ganas de ahogarse ahí mismo. Recordó la noche en Miyagi y se dio cuenta que realmente había sido egoísta. No importaba cómo hubiera ocurrido realmente. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Terminó perdido en las letras de su propio texto de estudio pero no encontró una manera de distraerse. Las palabras de Boku-chan; tan serias y al mismo tiempo tan ciertas que simplemente le lastimaban con su sinceridad (decían que la ignorancia era la felicidad) no podían dejar de repetirse en su mente. Se daba cuenta que ahora él no podía quejarse de lo que Kageyama hiciera porque realmente era su culpa. Él lo había alejado e intentó reparar los daños cuando ya era, quizás, demasiado tarde. No importaba lo mucho que se intentara pegar una jarrón una vez éste se rompía, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

Se quedó en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Esa es una manera muy objetiva de verlo, Bokuto, me sorprende-

—Tú no hables, Kuroo. Estás dentro del mismo saco de personas egoístas acá —sentenció con seriedad el chico lechuza. El gato roñoso se quedó callado mientras lo miraba sin comprender. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto que podía ser traducido como: _¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?_ Kotarou entonces continuó con lo que tenía para decir. Asintió con la cabeza muy rápido. Los huesos de su cuello se escucharon. Parecía que en vez de estar dando su afirmación a algo se encontraba nada más que siguiendo el ritmo de una canción de heavy metal—: ¿Lentes-kun? ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso? ¿Por qué crees que tuviste tantos problemas y te ha odiado durante mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué viajaste a Miyagi? ¿Por qué no quería salir contigo…?

—Ya, ya, vale. Tú ganas. No tienes por qué recordarme todo eso —Kuroo alzó las manos frente a él en señal de rendición. No podía contradecir todas esas palabras, a fin de cuentas ambos sabían que tenía razón. Le avergonzaba admitirlo a estas alturas pero el problema que casi destruyó su actual relación más importante de toda su vida no había sido más que culpa propia. Y, rayos, había sufrido demasiado como para intentar volver a perderlo. Era cosa de aprender.

Eso le faltaba a Tooru.

Oikawa seguía en su mundo.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer en base a eso? —preguntó en un susurro. Posiblemente ni si quiera sabía que estaba hablando en voz alta pero las palabras ya habían sido soltadas. Apretó los puños nuevamente hasta el punto de dejar los nudillos blancos. Le dolía la cabeza y con mucha desesperación le hubiera gustado que Hajime se encontrara en ese lugar.

Parecía que en cada cosa que hacía era una persona egoísta.

—Bueno, Oikawa-kun, no te servirá lamentarte de algo que ocurrió. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer, si de verdad le quieres, es seguir intentando y demostrárselo —sonrió Bokuto como siempre hacía y aquello le dejó pensando un momento más. Ambos en silencio pero entonces su amigo se levantó de su silla y miró en dirección donde estaba sentado el chico con cabello enredado, Akaashi—: ¡Eh! ¡Akaashi-kun!

Para esas alturas no era sorpresa que a Kotarou le haya llegado una bola de papel en la nuca. Keiji, en respuesta, miró con agotamiento sobre su hombro y alzó una ceja mientras preguntaba en silencio qué estaba ocurriendo. Bokuto sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Parecía que el chico titubeó un momento pero al final volvió a suspirar para hacerle un gesto en respuesta de que esperara un poco. Se levantó de su silla y caminó a la impresora. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos de pie mientras las hojas salían, luego las tomó y las guardó en una carpeta que tenía preparada de antes. Caminó de vuelta al escritorio que estaba utilizando y guardó todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila pero la carpeta la llevó en la mano. Se despidió de dos compañeros y una compañera al lado suyo para al final comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Era la primera vez que Oikawa lo veía de cerca y comenzó a estudiarlo en silencio. Aunque no era muy diferente a cómo se veía en la foto. Ahora, posiblemente, estaba más pálido y su cabello era más largo pero su rostro estaba igual. Se veía más serio y con los párpados caídos. Como todo estudiante universitario se encontraba con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Era un chico atractivo, sin duda, y quizás esa era la razón por la cual su compañera detrás de él lo miró a escondidas unas cuantas veces más.

—¡Akaashi-kun!

—Bokuto-san, por favor, baje más la voz. Seguimos en la biblioteca —habló él mismo en voz baja y calma. A Oikawa le recordó a un antiguo samurái o Señor feudal. No había alguna razón para tener esa clase de pensamiento, simplemente estaban ahí. El chico lucía cansado. De pie junto a Bokuto contrastaban demasiado. Le parecía extraordinario pensar que ese chico era menor por un año, se veía sin duda mucho más maduro.

—Sí, sí. Mira, ¿conoces a Abukuma-kun? —preguntó mientras lo apuntaba.

Se enderezó un poco en su lugar mientras carraspeaba.

—Me llamó Oikawa —corrigió—. Oikawa Tooru, mucho gusto —y diciendo eso inclinó la cabeza desde su asiento. Hubiera sido mejor ponerse de pie pero ya nada se podía hacer. No lo había hecho porque estuvo demasiado perdido en su desesperación.

—Lo sé. Eres el antiguo capitán de Aobajōsai. Nunca nos enfrentamos pero había visto vídeos de sus juegos —comentó con rapidez. Oikawa hace mucho se habría encogido de hombros hacia el hecho de que al parecer no importaba dónde estuviera siempre sería conocido por ser el alguna vez capitán de su antiguo equipo. No le molestaba, pero le bajaba la nostalgia hacia aquellos años en que todo era más fácil. Sonrió con prepotencia—. Soy Akaashi Keiji, mucho gusto —él también inclinó la cabeza pero cuando lo hacía, a diferencia de Oikawa, parecía que estuviera hablando con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra que con un chico un año mayor.

—Akaashi-kun era nuestro armador, ¡muy bueno, sí! —apuntó Bokuto mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del menor. Éste no dijo nada pero frunció un poco el ceño. Oikawa intercambió una rápida mirada con Kuroo pero éste simplemente los observaba con una sonrisa, claramente acostumbrado a esa extraña relación—Mira, Oikawa-kun se encuentra deprimido así que iremos a jugar golf de carros al estacionamiento del supermercado. Aprovechando hoy que no está lloviendo. ¿Quieres venir? ¡Venga! ¡Ven! Será divertido.

Oikawa no preguntó acerca de lo de golf de carros. Kuroo no había dicho nada así que simplemente asumió que no tenía opción y tendría que ir de todas maneras. Bufó. Miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que eran casi las siete de la tarde, de un jueves. No quería imaginarse a sí mismo lanzando carros por un estacionamiento, pero bueno, ya qué se podía hacer. Otro encogimiento de hombros para el día.

—No lo sé. Tengo que entregar mi tarea…

—¡Ah! ¡Pero ya la terminaste!

Oikawa miró de nuevo a Kuroo, pidiendo explicaciones. Le daba un poco de curiosidad saber qué estudiaba el chico. Tetsurou, al parecer, entendió su mirada porque en voz baja le explicó con rapidez:

—Akaashi estudia ingeniería civil industrial.

—Ah.

«El nombre parece trabalenguas», pensó para sí mismo pero no pudo evitar echarle una segunda ojeada al chico. Ahora que le decían la carrera no podía evitar el pensarlo como un muchacho verdaderamente listo.

—¡Vamos, Akaashi-kun! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Keiji suspiró y volteó la mirada. Contó hasta diez en su cabeza y pensó que si no le hacía caso podría terminar en alguna clase de depresión de cinco minutos. Pensó en el tiempo que le quedaba para entregar el trabajo y la dirección que usarían para ir al supermercado. Después de debatirlo en su interior durante varios minutos llegó a una conclusión:

—De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que ir a dejar esto.

Bokuto comenzó a dar exclamaciones de júbilo y tuvieron que salir corriendo de la biblioteca para escapar del guardia que comenzó a perseguirlos.

**4.**

Para el viernes en la noche, después del entrenamiento en el cual no pudo participar como hubiera deseado, ya había hecho una decisión. Esa misma tarde había hablado con su jefe para que moviera su turno del sábado y en cuanto llegó al departamento fue a su habitación para comenzar a hacer su mochila. Guardó lo más necesario y luego de eso se encargó de salir tan rápido como había entrado. Cerró con llave la puerta y después de salir del edificio se encaminó por las calles para tomar el tren y llegar a la estación de trenes. El trámite fue rápido. A las dos de la mañana de la madrugada del sábado se encontraba encaminándose a Miyagi y le envió un mensaje a su mamá avisándole que volvía a casa por dos días. El resto del trayecto apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y observó la oscuridad del camino. Era extraño estar haciendo ese viaje porque fue el año pasado la última vez que lo había hecho.

Pensó en escuchar música pero desechó la idea y simplemente se perdió en su propio reflejo además de lo que podía distinguir de afuera. Era nostálgico el volver a casa, pero el problema fue que a mitad de camino se encontró preguntándose si había apagado todas las luces del departamento. Como supuso que no tenía más opción que caer a su suerte se dijo que, en el peor de los casos, tendría que estar dispuesto a pagar una muy cara cuenta de luz. Pensó en eso y pensó en el vóley. Ese día había utilizado mucho la rodillera. Recordó las palabras de Bokuto y también lo malo que era para jugar al golf de carros. De todos los carros de compras que habían empujado sólo dos habían logrado llegar a su destino, Kuroo también era muy malo y Akaashi no había lanzado ninguno. A Bokuto le había dado la loca idea de subirse a uno de pie para que luego lo empujaran y esa broma le costó una enorme herida en el abdomen.

No se dio cuenta en el momento que se había quedado dormido pero cuando despertó su reflejó no fue quien lo recibió sino un montón de luces y una estación conocida. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que había llegado a Miyagi y otro más el desperezarse. Eran las seis de la mañana y se sentía horrible. Tomó su mochila y entre bostezos se bajó del tren. La familiaridad del lugar fue como un soplo de aire fresco, literalmente, su cuerpo al instante captó la diferencia entre el aire contaminado de Tokio y el no tanto de Miyagi. Incluso la sensación de caminar por ahí le llenaba de tranquilidad el pecho. Así que aferrando los tirantes de su mochila se encaminó con calma a la dirección de su casa.

Tuvo que tomar un bus. El viaje no fue largo y le sirvió para desperezarse. Ahora que lo pensaba era una suerte que se hubiera quedado dormido porque así no tendría que estar cansado durante el día. Eran ya las seis de la mañana y había unas cuantas personas dando vueltas por las calles.

Llegó a casa y abrió la puerta con su propia llave. Entró de puntillas, dejó sus zapatos y luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Mientras más cerca se encontraba le generó una ansiedad por abrir la puerta y lo hizo. Su mirada, al instante, se desvió hacia el enorme mapa de constelaciones que todavía estaba ahí. Fue una tranquilidad encontrarse en su habitación tan espaciosa y diferente a la de Tokio. Sonrió y dejó su mochila. Mencionó en voz alta todas las constelaciones sin leer sus nombres porque se las sabía de memoria. Una vez hecho eso escuchó que la casa estaba en silencio y que seguramente su madre seguía durmiendo así que no había visto el mensaje. Aunque ese no era problema. Su ánimo estaba mucho mejor en ese momento. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a darse una rápida ducha porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Se vistió con unos jeans oscuros, unas converse (como no estaban en la entrada tuvo que ponérselas en su habitación, pero si nadie se enteraba daba igual), una camisa, un sweater y encima uno de sus abrigos. Tomó su celular, su billetera y sus llaves. Dejó la mochila sobre su futón. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y antes de salir se le ocurrió dejarle una nota a mamá diciéndole que volvería para la hora de almuerzo, también le escribió un PD diciendo que la quería. Al salir de casa ya eran las siete y media. Se había tardado una hora ahí dentro, pero no perdió más el tiempo. Caminó nuevamente a la parada de bus y tomó uno que le sirviera para quedar lo más cerca al hospital de Miyagi.

El viaje fue de quince minutos y tuvo que caminar cuatro cuadras más, pero cuando estaba en la segunda el enorme edificio con las letras escritas que lo definían como un hospital lo recibió. Ahí todo era movimiento. Había personas entrando y saliendo. Sin duda alguna era más tranquila de lo que había visto en la capital pero tenía más movimiento en comparación con el resto. Entró atravesando las puertas automáticas y se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba la secretaria al instante. La mujer, al sentir su presencia cerca y sus pasos, alzó la mirada de la pantalla del computador y le sonrió:

—Buenos días, ¿qué desea? —era una mujer mayor. Podría ser perfectamente su abuela y utilizaba unas gafas sobre la punta de su nariz. Le dio la impresión de que se le iba a caer. Él apoyó las manos en el escritorio mientras observaba los muchos lápices que había encima, además de los papeles. Había una foto de unos niños y una figura de un gato. A un costado de la mesa se encontraba una taza llena de un café humeante.

Oikawa dio su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Buenos días —pudo haber agregado algo como "señora" pero creyó que no era correcto. Lo descartó—. La habitación de la… señora Iwaizumi, ¿sabe dónde es, por favor? —pidió en un tono amable. Esperaba poder ver a Hajime pronto. Quería saber cómo estaba y también quería saludar a la mamá de Iwa-chan. Hace mucho no la veía. Le hubiera gustado comprarle algo; flores, chocolates, globos o peluches. Después podría ir a una tienda. Sería un lindo detalle. A la mamá de su amigo siempre le habían gustado mucho las flores y de hecho su jardín era una maravilla.

—En la habitación 503, planta cinco. Sales del ascensor hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, ahí al fondo —le dijo al final la señora después de estar buscando un momento en el computador.

—Gracias —dio una inclinación de cabeza y se encaminó para tomar el ascensor.

Haciendo uso de las indicaciones de la secretaria Oikawa llegó a la habitación que buscaba. Tenía la puerta abierta y no pudo evitar pensar que ahí olía a desinfectante y lejía. Todo era demasiado blanco para su gusto. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y de hecho era muy cobarde en todo lo que tuviera que ser medicina, aunque de niño siempre se encontraba metido ahí por culpa de su falta de defensas. Las enfermedades y resfríos eran cosa de todos los inviernos, y hubo unas cuantas veces en que se había rotó la pierna además de un brazo. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con varias camillas, algunas vacías y otros con distintos pacientes que reposaban. Entre una y otra había cortinas que podían ser corridas para dar más privacidad a los pacientes y Oikawa entró lo más silencioso que pudo para no molestar a nadie mientras buscaba con la mirada a quienes venía a visitar.

Los encontró al final de la habitación, junto a la ventana que daba al jardín del hospital, en ese momento vacío. Se quedó quieto en su lugar e incluso intentó no respirar mientras observaba la enternecedora escena frente a sus ojos. Ahí se encontraba mamá Iwa-chan, reposando en la camilla y con un aspecto de enferma que nunca le hubiera deseado. Estaba pálida y su cabello era más corto, además de que se encontraba conectada a varias máquinas. La más importante la que regulaba su ritmo cardíaco. Tenía una intravenosa en el brazo y Oikawa hizo una mueca al verla. Pero a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre un lado de la cama y cerca de su cuerpo, se encontraba su amigo. Ambos estaban durmiendo y Hajime le tomaba la mano. Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas.

No tuvo el corazón para despertarlos así que se dijo que vendría más tarde.

Salió de la sala y volvió donde la secretaria. La mujer, al verlo, le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría dar una hoja y prestar un lápiz, por favor? —pidió lo más encantador que pudo.

La mujer le buscó lo que pedía y ahí mismo escribió una simple nota que decía: "Iwa-chan, vine a verlos pero estaban durmiendo. Los vendré a ver más tarde, Oikawa". Hecho eso la dobló y guardó en su chaqueta. Agradeció por el favor y se encaminó a la tienda del hospital. Ahí vendían tarjetas, flores, globos, peluches, chocolates, revistas y un montón de cosas más. Oikawa fue rápido. Eligió un arreglo floral con colores entre rosados y blancos, para que dieran un poco de color a la habitación. Compró un globo y también unos chocolates, no sólo para la mamá de Iwa-chan sino también para su amigo. Ella era buena para los dulces, su hijo no tanto pero agradecería el gesto. Luego se acordó de un detalle más y agregó al dependiente:

—Una lata de café negro también.

Eso a Iwa-chan lo satisfacerla.

Pagó todo y se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación. Volvió a entrar en silencio y se encontró con la misma escena que había dejado. El globo lo ató a una esquina de la cama. Las flores las dejó en una mesa que había cerca junto con los chocolates y la nota. Miró por última vez y deseó que tuvieran dulces sueños.

Cuando salió del hospital se dio cuenta que ya eran las ocho y algo. Tenía un mensaje. Era de su madre y decía que estaba muy emocionada pero también molesta porque no le hubiera despertado. La llamó por teléfono y le dijo que había ido a ver a Iwa-chan (_Hajime-chan_, para ella. Al igual que él su mamá tenía la ambición de agregarle el "chan" a todas las personas que conocía). Le dijo que volvería pronto, seguramente antes del almuerzo. Conversaron largo tiempo mientras él caminaba sin rumbo por las calles conocidas. Quizás vería a alguna persona de antaño o mejor, simplemente quería pasar un tiempo en su ciudad natal. Realmente se sentía muy bien volver a casa.

—¿Cómo está la madre de Hajime-chan, Tooru? —preguntó su madre nuevamente mientras él cruzaba una calle después de haber visto tres veces hacia ambos lados.

—Estaban durmiendo cuando fui. Le compre unas cuantas cosas —respondió con tranquilidad continuando su caminata.

—La he ido a ver estos días… espero que se vaya mejorando. Hajime-chan está muy preocupado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Vas a ir en la tarde?

—Esa es la idea —sonrió hacia el celular.

Su madre parecía estar sonriendo también.

—Te acompañare. Podemos llevarles algo de comer. No confió mucho en la comida del hospital y si está enferma necesita comer sano.

—Pero, ma, estoy casi seguro que los doctores regulan las dietas de sus pacientes-

—¡Tooru! Que soy tu madre y tú eres todo un caso. Una dieta sana no fue lo que te sacaba de tus resfríos.

Oikawa se rio un largo rato. Hablaron un poco más y luego cortó la llamada (—Si, yo también te quiero. Nos vemos más tarde. Lo sé, yo también te extrañe). Luego guardó el celular. El cielo ya había comenzado a aclarar hace mucho tiempo. El arrebol coloreaba el cielo con sus tonos anaranjados y brillantes. Las nubes eran finas pero la mañana continuaba fría. Ahí abajo se veía la neblina y de sus labios salía el vaho. Los autos pasaban por la calle mientras él caminaba por la vereda. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar y a su alrededor las tiendas comenzaban a abrir. El sol se asomaba por el horizonte y él se sintió tranquilo.

De pronto reparó en que había caminado y terminó frente a Karasuno.

El impotente edificio, aunque no tanto como su propia antigua escuela, seguía exactamente igual como lo recordaba. Había ruido a esa hora. Seguramente los clubs se encontraban en sus actividades. Recordaba que en su antiguo club él practicaba a veces incluso los domingos y aun así le sobraba tiempo para hacer otras cosas, eso sí que era magia. Sin poder evitarlo entró a lugar y recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde sabia se encontraba el gimnasio de esa escuela. De ahí provenía la mayoría de ruido. Las puertas estaban abiertas y pudo darse cuenta que mucha gente se concentraba en ese lugar. Quien estuviera hablando lo hacía por micrófono así que la voz se sentía clara. Por inercia Tooru se acercó más mientras se escuchaba:

—Bienvenidos, alumnos y familiares. Hoy nos encontramos para premiar a nuestros mejores alumnos. Entre ellos también a los chicos del club deportivo, siendo más protagonista nuestro club de vóley-

Tooru escuchó algo acerca del capitán del equipo, del As, del vice capitán. Pero justo en el momento que logró mirar el centro del gimnasio se encontró con la figura alta de Tobio-chan. Al lado suyo estaba el chico de lentes y el pecoso que siempre lo acompañaba, además del Pequeñín que ya no era tan pequeño pero para él sí. Todos utilizaban el uniforme de su equipo. Tobio caminó hasta quedar cerca de quien supuso era el director mientras le entregaba algo.

Hubo un flashback.

—Felicidades por ganar el premio al mejor armador, Kageyama.

_Oh_.

—Gracias —musitó el chico mientras sujetaba el objeto con un claro brillo de emoción en los ojos. El lugar rompió en aplausos hacia él y sus compañeros, para todo el equipo de Karasuno.

Kageyama había ganado el premio al mejor armador.

Oikawa se quedó observando la sonrisa en su rostro mientras celebraba con sus compañeros de equipo y disfrutaba de ese momento que realmente uno querría que estuviera para siempre. Lo observó durante mucho tiempo. Esa expresión de felicidad que jamás había hecho con él. La manera en que sus mejillas tomaban color mientras sus ojos echaba chispas como estrellas fugaces.

Él, por su lado, no tenía idea que lo iban a premiar. Le hubiera gustado saberlo, por lo menos, para también haberlo felicitado.

Dejó caer los hombros mientras bajaba la mirada y se devolvía por donde había venido. Dejando la fiesta de Karasuno atrás y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

_Que ya era tarde. _

_Muy tarde. _

_Era demasiado tarde para solucionar algo. _

Porque quizás ya no era, o nunca fue, tan importante para Kageyama como había creído. Porque lo había perdido.

* * *

_Acerca: _

**(1) **Aquí hay un juego de palabras (muy aburrido, la verdad, ni juego es). "Abukuma" es uno de los ríos más largos de Japón que pasa a través de la prefectura de Fukushima y Miyagi. "Oikawa" puede ser traducido como "El logro del río".

**NA: **Este capítulo tuvo un montón de narración. Y es el último capítulo que subo antes de entrar a clases (la depre, por fa, la depre). Pero bueno. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la parte importante de todo. Yo me encuentro muy animada respecto a eso porque ya tengo organizado el resto de la historia y el sólo pensar en el hecho de que, bueno, queda lo que queda, me dan ganas de llorar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	21. XIX: Las llamadas muy largas cuestan

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XIX: Las llamadas muy largas cuestan caras. **

**1.**

Llegó con la cabeza gacha a su casa. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en lo que había presenciado y de pronto reparó en el hecho de que el bolsillo de su pantalón pesaba un montón. Se golpeó contra el marco de la puerta mientras pasaba y casi se cae hacia el costado mientras intentaba quitarse las zapatillas en el genkan. Mientras mantenía el equilibrio palpó la zona que le pesaba y se dio cuenta que era la que llevaba el móvil. No estuvo muy seguro cómo tomárselo pero, repentinamente, no podía evitar pensar que Tobio-chan no lo había llamado en tanto tiempo o hablado con él y ahora se encontraba en un momento tan importante, pero no le había dicho. A pesar de que había creído que mucho había cambiado cuando lo llamó, demostrando al instante que lo necesitaba. No podía evitar evocar la expresión de él mientras era premiado frente a su escuela. Se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo. Alcanzó a evocar en un susurro un ligero "Estoy en casa".

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y mientras alzaba la cabeza se dio cuenta de que quién lo alcanzaba, casi ahorcándolo con sus brazos, era su madre. Olía al perfume de siempre y era extrañamente nostálgico darse cuenta del hecho de que ella no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto. La abrazó como pudo, todavía sin entrar completamente a la casa. Sus oídos estaban un poco tapados pero podía alcanzar algunas palabras que soltaba acerca de lo feliz que se sentía de tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo y poder abrazarlo, al tiempo que también lo regañaba por no haber avisado con más tiempo, ya que no había podido preparar todo como quería. Tooru no tuvo más opción que excusarse de una manera burda, que realmente todo había sido muy espontaneo.

—Mamá, ¿te importa si subo a mi habitación? —inquirió lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras se despegaba de ella. Le dio una media sonrisa que seguramente había salido como se sentía; agotada.

Su madre le observó un momento, con curiosidad y al tiempo que lo estudiaba.

La madre de Tooru era todo menos el estereotipo de mujer japonesa. Tenía el cabello de un tono rubio oscuro en vez del negro tradicional y los ojos rasgados de un bonito color verde que resaltaban en su piel blanquecina tan delicada, con las marcas de arrugas por el pasar de los años. Era pequeña. Mucho más pequeña que su propio hijo y para poder saludarlo tenía que ponerse en puntillas y él, a su vez, agacharse ligeramente mientras flexionaba las rodillas. La genética no los había bendecido ni a él, y a medias ni tampoco a su hermana. El gen dominante de su padre (con cabello café y ojos oscuros) había vencido el recesivo de su madre. De esa manera ambos hijos del matrimonio Oikawa terminaron castaños, pero su hermana mayor había sacado los ojos de su madre mientras que Tooru los cafés claro de seguramente alguien en la familia. Una diferencia es que su hermana mayor había obtenido el cabello lacio de mamá mientras que Tooru el ondulado de papá.

Tooru era el ejemplo propio del gen dominante paterno. A veces, cuando veía a su familia o programas extranjeros, se lamentaba por no haber podido heredar los ojos de color de su madre o su cabello rubio. Quizás los ojos azules de su abuelo. Aunque había dejado de quejarse en voz alta cuando había alguien presente porque mamá siempre le decía que no importaba ya que era muy guapo, sus amigos simplemente le fulminaban con la mirada e Iwa-chan le decía que dejara de decir estupideces porque a la luz del sol, si tanto se quejaba, su cabello realmente tenía ligeros reflejos rubios. De hecho era un castaño más claro que el de papá.

—¿Eh?, pero vamos a almorzar pronto —terminó diciendo mientras alzaba una ceja y apuntaba en dirección a la cocina.

—Sí, lo sé, perdón. Es que el viaje me dejó agotado —farfulló intentando que su mentira se escuchara convincente. Aunque era en una parte verdad y en la otra mentira. Estaba cansado, pero no por el viaje. Era por razones más mundanas que eso, simple y mero cansancio mental que se había acumulado hasta ahora. Había estado pensando en lo mismo todo el trayecto. Ahora lo único que deseaba era estar un momento a solas y aunque le encantaría poder comer con su familia no podía imaginarse fingiendo que estaba bien cuando realmente tenía la mente en otro lado.

Deseó que su madre entendiera.

—Hm, de acuerdo… —respondió ella no muy segura mientras apoyaba su palma tibia en su mejilla, que estaba helada. Seguramente le echó un vistazo a las ojeras que llevaba y al final le dio una sonrisa cálida, con los mismos hoyuelos que a él se le formaban—Vale, tienes razón. Ve a dormir. Descansa y después bajas.

Tooru asintió e inclinándose un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se adentró en la casa mientas subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Hizo el mismo trayecto de la mañana. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta para lo siguiente en hacer lanzarse a la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y disfrutó del silencio de Miyagi. Había una gran diferencia entre su habitación en Tokio y la de su casa. Ahí, sin duda alguna, era más silencioso. Lo mayor que se podía escuchar era cuando pasaba una bicicleta o algunos niños jugando en la calle. El silencio le fue perfecto para poder reflexionar respecto a qué era con Tobio-chan y rememoró la conversación que había mantenido con los demás cuando estaban en la biblioteca. Evidentemente con el chico no eran amantes, pero ahora mismo no podía asumir que fueran sólo amigos o conocidos. Quizás nunca fueron amigos. Pero cuando lo llamó él acudió a verlo y estuvo a su lado. Tooru se había sentido tranquilo teniéndolo consigo. Cosa que antes en sueños podría haber ocurrido. No podía evitar pensar el casi beso que le pudo haber dado o las palabras que le debió haber dedicado antes que saliera del departamento. Se arrepentía, sin duda, de no haber ninguna de esas dos cosas y esa era otra manera de aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Ya estaba perdido. De eso no había duda. Quizás estaba derrotado desde aquella noche en el bar, cuando simplemente dejó que las insinuaciones de Tobio fueran aceptadas por él y no lo había hecho borracho. No, nada de eso. Acostarse con él fue una decisión que hizo sobrio y no recordaba haber pensado en reclinar su elección cuando tuvo el tiempo. No se arrepintió de lo que hizo, simplemente se sintió extraño. Ni si quiera lo había pensado, y, ¿cómo? Si toda la vida había estado con mujeres pero no podía el negar que seguramente desde el primer momento en que fijó la mirada en Kageyama un escalofrío le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. Al principio, era odio.

«Del odio al amor hay un solo paso», pensó con la cabeza todavía enterrada en la almohada. No se movió de su posición. Abajo, en el primer piso de la casa, todo era movimiento, «O ninguno, ¿quién sabe? Que estúpido».

Detestaba pensar en eso, pero su mente se hallaba tan confundida que necesitaba una explicación de alguien más. Esperaba que alguna persona, quien fuera entrara y le diera las respuestas en una bandeja de plata. Necesitaba comprenderse a sí mismo y del mismo modo se daba cuenta que era imposible que sus deseos se cumpliera. Nadie le daría lo que necesitaba. Si él no se conocía realmente, ¿cómo lo harían los demás?

Resopló y apretó la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estaba comenzando a aceptar que Tobio no era sólo un capricho. Y el simplemente pensamiento era lo bastante doloroso para sentir que en su pecho se formaba una presión que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

**2.**

En sueños, o recuerdos, se encontraba observando una cancha de vóley que se le hacía muy conocida. Era en el gimnasio que normalmente se utilizaba en Miyagi. Era grande y amplia, con las gradas en el segundo nivel para poder ver todo el juego. La luz artificial que venía del techo era suficiente para engañar tus ojos y aunque afuera estaba soleado adentro se creaba un mundo diferente. El olor también era especial y en ese momento no podía evitar evocar una sensación de nostalgia al recordar la vez que él también se encontró de pie en ese lugar. Cuando parpadeó unas cuantas veces reparó en el hecho obvio que se hallaba observando todo desde altura y que tenía los brazos apoyados en las barras metálicas que servían de separación para que seguramente la gente no se cayera directamente. Podría haberse sentado pero no le interesaba porque sólo había ido a ver un partido y fue por mera curiosidad. Cuando volteó el rostro pudo enfocar que no iba solo, sino que con Iwa-chan y vestía de manera desordenada el inconfundible uniforme blanco de Aobajōsai. Entonces se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que él también lo utilizaba y que, de hecho, iban en su segundo año en la escuela. Pero se encontraba observando algo en particular, sus ojos simplemente vagaban por la cancha mientras que Iwa-chan le comentaba algo que no entendía muy bien. Volteó a ver el escenario de los deportistas y enfocó, reconocía a unas cuantas personas que serían futuros _kohais, _pero vestían el uniforme deportivo azul de Kitagawa Daiichi.

—Vaya, eso ha de ser muy duro —alcanzó a captar unas palabras de Iwa-chan. Se escuchaban extrañas, como si estuviera oyendo debajo del agua. Su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido y también hacía una mueca con la boca. Parecía estar aguantando hacer una expresión de lástima en dirección a la cancha.

Y cuando Oikawa volteó le golpeó la realidad del recuerdo que él mismo había observado años atrás, desde el anonimato. Un suceso que nunca había comentado porque no le había tomado importancia. En su momento, con dieciséis años, seguía siendo mucho más inmaduro de lo que era con su actual edad y la verdad ir a ver el partido, en ese entonces, no había sido nada más que por mero morbo. Pero ahora, con su propia consciencia dentro de su sueño-recuerdo, no podía sino sentir un puntazo en el pecho (la zona del corazón) cuando distinguió a la figura conocida no en la cancha, donde debería estar, sino en el banquillo. A pesar de la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza que mantenía gacha lo reconoció al instante por el número de su playera. Tobio se veía más flacuchento y seguía sin desarrollar tanto músculo como lo veía en la actualidad, pero sin duda alguna era él. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y miraba el suelo, a pesar de la distancia pudo darse cuenta del temblor de su cuerpo y pensó que estaría llorando.

La idea le pareció horrible. Se recordó a sí mismo en una situación parecida cuando en el partido fue cambiado por justamente el muchacho ahí sentado. No le importó menos el intentar recordar si su Yo de dieciséis había pensado lo mismo, y si lo había hecho seguramente fue con odio o desprecio. Ahora simplemente le generaba más lástima y tristeza, unas ganas de bajar para poder arrullarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sabía qué había pasado, era obvio; su equipo lo había rechazado por ser como era, por volverse el Rey tirano que había estado escuchando desde hace un tiempo, "Rey de la cancha". Ese nombre no era para adular sino todo lo contrario, era más bien una manera de menospreciar o degradar al tirano.

A pesar de sus pensamientos su boca se movió por sí sola diciendo otras palabras:

—Es normal, Iwa-chan. El chico no sabe trabajar en equipo. Es lo menos que su equipo lo saque a estas alturas. De hecho es impresionante que lo hayan aguantado tanto tiempo —su voz se escuchaba aburrida.

«Pero yo no quiero decir esto», pensó pero no podía hacer nada. Era su Yo del pasado quien lo decía porque aquel era un recuerdo.

Hajime había hecho una expresión rara mientras miraba a Kageyama.

—Sí, pero… igual. El vóley es un deporte de equipo y si éste te saca en un partido tan importante, de esa manera… —se cortó a la mitad. Él tenía debilidad por muchas cosas y desde siempre había sido una persona más considerada que sí mismo. Carraspeó—Piensa cómo te sentirías tú, siendo armador —en ese entonces todavía era su conciencia para muchas cosas y como en otras ocasiones le intentaba hacer entrar en razón.

Él le había mirado con una sonrisa.

—¡A mí no me preocupa! ¡Iwa-chan siempre estará ahí para recibir las jugadas que armo! Yo no soy como el tonto de Tobio-chan.

«Basta».

—Oikawa, realmente puedes ser muy desconsiderado con los sentimientos ajenos.

—Pero si no es mi culpa que Tobio-chan no sepa trabajar en equipo. Es lo menos que se quede solo en un deporte en que necesita a los demás. Si trata de esa manera a sus compañeros es normal que lo dejen a un lado.

«Detente».

—Además —su antiguo Yo seguía pavoneándose mientras se balanceaba en su lugar. Kitagawa Daiichi ya estaba teniendo problemas porque el armador de remplazo no alcanzaba el nivel de Kageyama, pero evidentemente los jugadores se sentían más cómodos mientras trabajaban en equipo—, a mí no me interesa lo que le pase. Sólo vine aquí a ver cómo perdían.

«Ya para. Ya es suficiente».

—Realmente puedes ser un pesado. Argh, no intentaré seguir haciendo ver las cosas pero podrías intentar ser más considerado. Fue tu kohai.

—A mí lo que le pase no me interesa.

—Quizás en el futuro te importe un poco, ¿no crees? Nunca hizo nada para que lo odiaras así.

—¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme de ese Tobio-chan? —Oikawa fingió una sonrisa para luego fruncir las cejas y hacer una mueca de asco—: Nunca. Me da exactamente igual. Nunca jamás me importara —y esa frase la soltaba con la osadía de los jóvenes que se creen dueños del mundo. Con la seguridad de que el presente les pertenecía y todo sería exactamente igual el día de mañana. Soltaba esas palabras tan dolorosas sin titubear porque la inmadurez no le hacía abrir los ojos en que existían momentos en que hay que reconocer los propios errores y dar vuelta la página.

«Ya, ya, ya cállate», pensaba intentando hacer algo pero no podía. Ese sueño (recuerdo) no le pertenecía.

—Oikawa-

—Ya, me aburrí de este melodrama. ¡Iwa-chan, vamos a comer! —entonces siendo un adolescente se carcajeó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo. Echó una última mirada a la postura miserable que Tobio-chan mantenía y observando de nuevo cómo temblaba pudo casi asumir que sí estaba llorando. Que debía verse muy patético en ese momento, pero siendo joven había pensado que se lo merecía y que él había sentido lo mismo.

Pero el Oikawa de veinte años no podía evitar tener ganas de gritarle que todo estaba bien.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó el techo de su habitación. Estaba un poco más oscuro que cuando supuso se quedó dormido pero todavía podía distinguir un montón de cosas. La desorientación estuvo unos segundos sobre él mientras luego recordaba que se hallaba en su habitación de Miyagi. Las estrellas fosforescentes sin duda lo corroboraban. Afuera ladró un perro, quizás en la casa de un vecino. Respiró unas cuantas veces mientras mantenía la compostura y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas húmedas mientras que su respiración estaba agitada.

Era la primera vez que se despertaba llorando de esa manera, por algo que supuestamente no debía incumbirle. No supo cómo tomárselo.

3.

Había mirado la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que eran casi las siete de la tarde. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Después con la ropa arrugada se encargó de bajar las escaleras intentando aguantar los bostezos. Cuando se miró al espejo agradeció a todos los dioses que pudiera existir el hecho de que no tuviera los ojos hinchados o rojos. Eso habría sido muy malo porque no se le habría ocurrido una buena excusa para utilizar. Cuando iba a mitad del tramo escuchó más ruido que sólo su madre y entre ellos escuchó la voz conocida de su padre, además de su hermana mayor. Le extrañó el percatarse que no escuchaba a su sobrino. Llegó al primer piso y se asomó por el pasillo al living, entonces fue ahí donde distinguió a su hermana y ésta le sonrió al instante al verlo.

—¡Tooru! —su hermana seguía igual, excepto que iba con su uniforme de trabajo y tenía su cabello ondulado sujetado. Con sus tacones aguja resonando por el lugar se acercó a él para abrazarlo por el cuello. Hace mucho tiempo su hermana era más alta que él (siempre había sido una mujer alta), luego fueron de la misma estatura y ahora él la pasaba. Pero a su lado seguía sintiéndose como un niño. La diferencia de edad hacía estragos. Casi lo ahorca con su abrazo de oso pero lo único que hizo fue corresponderlo, después de todo hace mucho que no la había visto. No hizo más que reír cuando le besó la mejilla repetidas veces—¿Cómo has estado? ¡Vaya! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Estás más delgado? ¿Te has alimentado bien en Tokio? Yo creo que no. Y mira esas ojeras. Vine a comer porque mamá llamó diciendo que habías venido de visita inesperada pero cuando me recibió me ha contado que lo primero que hiciste fue ir a dormir. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en la mañana? ¿Llegaste muy temprano? Ah, ¿fuiste a ver a Hajime-kun? —y como siempre su hermana era un huracán.

Algo en lo que se parecían era el hecho de que los dos hablaban mucho. Su hermana más que él.

—Nee-chan —musitó mientras se alejaba un poco y sonreía. Ella se veía guapa, como siempre—. Muchas preguntas. Y sí, llegue temprano. Ah, y sí, fui a ver a Iwa-chan.

—Vaya, yo pase a verlos el otro día. Pobre Hajime-kun pero su madre sigue tan positiva como siempre… aunque él se esfuerza tanto.

Oikawa decidió cambiar de tema a uno menos deprimente, porque de lo contrario le darían ganas de salir corriendo en busca de su amigo:

—Y bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Dónde está Takeru? —pregunta que le había dado vueltas desde que no lo escuchó revolotear por la primera planta.

—Ah, él está en sus prácticas de vóley —respondió con simpleza la chica—. Bueno, yo iba en camino a tu habitación para despertarte. Mamá dice que la cena estará servida.

—Genial, muero de hambre.

Juntos se encaminaron al comedor y Oikawa saludó a su padre con un abrazo mientras respondía sus preguntas respecto a cómo le iba en las clases. Él hizo el mejor resumen que pudo acerca de su vida universitaria (descartando cosas como la presencia de Tobio-chan o las fiestas a las que terminaba yendo). A mitad de eso fue cuando su madre sorprendiéndolo con el hecho de que había preparado _sekihan _**(1). **Cuando todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos, preguntando respecto al tema ella sólo dio una sonrisa mientras decía que celebraban que Tooru (o sea él, quien había quedado flipando mientras la boca se le hacía agua mirando la comida) hubiera vuelto a casa después de mucho tiempo. Tras eso se hicieron unas cuantas bromas respecto a que debería volver más seguido mientras que esperaban que su madre se ubicara en la mesa para poder comenzar a comer. Juntos, como recordaba de niñez, entonaron un "A comer". Tras eso quizás él fue el primero en sujetar los _hashi _**(2) **mientras se abalanzaba para comer porque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente hambriento. Si sacaba cuentas no había comido desde la mañana o quizás más. Podía ser muy descuidado sin darse cuenta.

La comida de su madre sabía tan bien como la recordaba y no pudo evitar musitar muchos halagos mientras devoraba el arroz. Realmente pudo haberse echado a llorar al saborear tan delicioso platillo. Era espectacular probar comida casera después de estar casi seis meses sin comer nada más que comidas rápidas, ramen instantáneo y porquerías en general. En el departamento ninguno de los cocinaba y eso no era por ninguno otra razón más que porque 1) No sabían cocinar mucho, o mejor dicho de los dos Hajime era quien mejor cocinaba y 2) No había tiempo, normalmente entraban y salían. Entre el estudio y preocupaciones en general el comer era una prioridad que quedaba al final. Así fue que no podía evitar entonar cosas como:

—Está delicioso —para luego sonreírle y añadir algo que terminaba siendo un—: Sin duda la comida de mamá es la mejor del mundo.

Y su madre simplemente sonreía diciendo:

—Me alegro que te guste, Tooru.

Como ella lo conocía no le sorprendió (y a ninguno de los presentes, en general) que cuando terminó su plato le terminaran anunciando que había preparado más por si quería servirse. Seguramente ese hecho era porque recordaba que Tooru siempre había poseído buen apetito. Fue una costumbre que adquirió con los años, el practicar deporte le hacía necesitar más energía de lo normal y era imposible el intentar evitar que cada vez que volvía de las prácticas, por la noche, arrasara con todo lo que pudiera. Aunque antes se preocupaba por el hecho de que fuera a engordar el miedo se le pasó al darse cuenta que eso no ocurría porque gastaba el doble de energía que acumulaba.

Para no molestar a nadie dijo que él mismo se iría a servir y su hermana bromeó con que no se comiera toda la olla. Tooru dijo, en broma también, que lo pensaría. Se levantó de su lugar y entonando una melodía inventada se encaminó a la cocina con su plato entre las manos. Cuando llegó al lugar simplemente caminó directo a lo que estaba sobre la llama apagada y abriendo la tapa se sirvió más comida. Era cierto que su madre había preparado demasiado (quizás más de lo que necesitaba), pero luego pensando para sí mismo creyó que era una buena idea.

«Puedo llevarle a Iwa-chan después. Seguramente no ha comido nada saludable desde que llegó», y esa era una intuición suya. Podía apodarla sexto sentido de mejor amigo pero realmente el pensamiento nació de la nada. Era como que sabía que en ese mismo instante a Hajime le gustaría poder comer algo casero. Lo más probable es que su comida más sólida sería lo que conseguía de las máquinas expendedoras, o sea solo porquerías. Quizás le gustaría más comer algo con tofu, pero sin duda estaría agradecido de que le llevara un poco mucho y Oikawa solo de pensarlo le daban más ganas de salir corriendo al hospital. Tal vez la madre de Iwa-chan también podría comer, siempre y cuando el doctor dijera que estaba bien.

«Aunque el problema no es con el estómago», siguió pensando mientras tapaba la olla. Su cuenco estaba lleno otra vez. Se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta en su lugar para hacer el camino hacia el comedor. Mientras más se acercaba se dio cuenta que su familia parecía estar en una conversación muy airada, o por lo menos en ese momento quienes más hablaban eran su padre y su hermana, ambos con el tono de voz mucho más alto que el suyo (otra cosa que había heredado de su madre).

Alcanzó a captar la conversación cuando entró y no pudo evitar tensarse en su lugar mientras intentaba sentarse con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad —decía su padre mientras hacía un gesto con las manos. Parecía estar dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien tenía el ceño fruncido en esa actitud especial que utilizaba cuando se hallaba en una discusión en la cual no estaba de acuerdo con el argumento de la otra persona. Oikawa intentó tranquilizarse en su lugar pero un nudo se formó en su estómago mientras volvía a tomar los palillos entre sus dedos. Su madre comía tranquilamente en su lugar, parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de intervenir en la conversación. Por su lado, Tooru, tenía la vista clavada en el cuenco mientras recogía un poco de arroz y se lo llevaba a la boca, masticando con cuidado para después tragar—. Sólo que, con todos los argumentos que me des, no se puede aceptar que es algo _normal. _Yo puedo tolerarlo, pero no puedes decirme que es normal algo como eso. Si por algo existe el hombre y la mujer.

—Pero esa es una idea vieja, papá —contra argumentaba su hermana mientras fruncía más el ceño—. La gente tiene sus derechos y todos son diferentes. Ahora es muy diferente a como fue antes. Las personas no deberían no poder estar con la persona que realmente quieren.

—Y nada tengo contra eso, pero no es normal. Asúmelo.

—Pero, ¿qué es normal para ti? A mí me parece realmente normal que dos personas que se quieran caminen tomados de la mano por la calle. ¿Acaso a ti no?

Mientras la conversación seguía la tensión de Oikawa aumentaba. No había razón aparente para ello pero mientras más escuchaba no podía evitar evocar recuerdos de cuando tuvo sexo con Kageyama o todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de él cuando estaba a su lado. La sensación más fuerte sería cuando salió de la ducha y se dio cuenta que él seguía ahí, sin duda alguna eso había sido un alivio que nunca antes había sentido, ni si quiera cuando la primera y segunda chica que le gustó en su vida había aceptado salir con él. También en el momento que le pidió caminar de la mano al departamento, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, sólo para poder estar más tiempo a su lado. Aquellas emociones no se comparaban en nada con otras y recién, escuchando todas esas palabras que de la nada se sentían muy hirientes, caía en el hecho de que nunca había considerado su propia sexualidad. Había pasado el tema por alto asumiendo que lo que sentía era normal porque ninguno de sus amigos lo había degradado por ese hecho, pero ahora caía en la realidad al escuchar lo que _realmente _la sociedad actualmente pensaba de dos personas del mismo sexo en una relación. No eran cosas buenas, sin duda. Y ahí estaba él, sin saber qué hacer con sus propias manos o a dónde mirar porque temía que algo en sus ojos lo delatara. Comenzó a preguntarse acaso qué era él porque siempre creyó que era heterosexual, pero todos esos pensamientos parecían estar yéndose por la cañería.

Tragó saliva mientras se llevaba más comida a la boca e intentaba quedarse lo más quieto en su lugar. La sensación de incomodidad era tanta que el apetito parecía estar desapareciendo, lo cual era un problema porque todavía tenía que terminar lo que se había servido y era mucho. Intentó tranquilizarse de alguna manera pero no podía evitar pensar nuevamente en sí mismo y debatir sobre qué era. Le entró un ligero temor al reparar en el gran detalle de que desde hace mucho tiempo no se fijaba en una mujer de la manera en que debería, o que realmente nadie se comparaba a cómo se sentía con Tobio-chan.

«Pero yo no soy homosexual», se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba parecer lo más normal mientras comía como lo hacía siempre. Creía que de esa manera nadie lo descubriría porque no podría soportar que ahí mismo su padre o incluso su madre (nunca se sabía) lo recriminaran. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Si de pronto salía con la noticia de que _quizás _(o sea, sí) le gustara un chico. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus padres? Ellos siempre le habían visto saliendo con mujeres y su madre nunca se restringía a la hora de exclamar de manera abierta su deseo por ser abuela, además del nieto que ya tenía. Aquella era una clara indirecta a él y antes del tema con Kageyama siempre había asumido que sería padre, pero dos hombres no pueden tener hijos. Eso es lógico. Es naturaleza y ciencia, biología y todo lo que quisieran comentarle, «No soy homosexual. No lo soy. A mí no me gustan los chicos».

Aquellas palabras tampoco eran mentira. No le gustaban los hombres, exactamente. Nunca había mirado a un chico de la manera en que observaba a Tobio y nunca se podría imaginar teniendo relaciones con otra persona de su mismo sexo además del menor. Si ese fuera el caso sería más normal que le gustara su mejor amigo, y no era así, Iwa-chan era sólo su mejor amigo. Si fuera su caso el hecho de ser homosexual entonces cuando estaba con sus compañeros de equipo e incluso con Kuroo o Boku-chan se sentiría más nervioso, pero no era de esa manera. Nunca había mirado a ninguno de sus conocidos o compañeros de una manera más allá de amistad. Las mujeres, en parte, seguían pareciéndole muy atractivas y no es como si le diera incomodidad el pensar en tener relaciones con una, pero simplemente hace mucho que no se le ocurría la idea. No tenía una idea exacta de cuánto.

No era homosexual, pero evidentemente tampoco heterosexual completamente.

«Quizás… pero sólo me pasa con Tobio-chan. Cómo, ¿cómo se puede explicar eso?», en su nerviosismo había bloqueado los comentarios ajenos pero todavía podía captar un poco así que sabía que seguían en la conversación, aunque eso lo único que servía era para ponerlo más nervioso. Se mordió la lengua mientras pensaba en una explicación. Recordaba que hace un tiempo Kuroo le había hablado acerca de un término que podía utilizarle en casos como esos, era algo como… pansexualidad. Recordó de qué se trataba y lo meditó unos segundos, «Podría ser eso. Después de todo sólo me ocurre con Tobio-chan, pero realmente tampoco es como si fuera a estar con otro chico».

—Eh, Tooru.

Giró el rostro mientras entonaba un monosílabo estúpido. Observó a su hermana con quizás demasiado pánico y se obligó a calmarse. Tragó saliva.

—¿Eh?

—Y tú, ¿qué opinas? —ella se veía muy seria. Parecía que no daría su brazo a torcer y estaba buscando una opinión que apoyara la suya porque así ganarían por mayoría.

Lamentable, de pronto se encontró con que no sabía a dónde mirar. Su corazón iba rápido por el nerviosismo. Le daba la sensación de que en su interior lo que estaba manejando todo era Beethoven, tocando la novena sinfonía. No había otra explicación para que su pulso estuviera tan rápido. Podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su espalda y palmas, además de la manera en que se le secaban los labios. El calor subió a sus mejillas y carraspeó, decidido a responder lo antes posible para dejar el centro de atención. Su conciencia no dejaba de recordarle que estaba siendo demasiado evidente:

—Y-Yo… —volvió a carraspear. Su voz salió muy insegura. Intentó fingir su actitud altanera de siempre—Yo creo que está bien, ¿no? Si dos personas quieren estar juntas entonces no hay razón para evitarlo.

Y eso era todo. Su hermana sonrió, triunfante, mientras volvía a la discusión con su padre.

Oikawa respiró tranquilo mientras volvía a lo suyo, que era comer. Se dijo que podía quedarse tranquilo el resto de la comida al tiempo que luchaba por pasar desapercibido, pero seguramente algo en su expresión le estaría delatando. Sabía que tampoco era exactamente como que estuviera tan feliz, al menos no de la misma manera que cuando se sentó a comer. De pronto la emoción había desaparecido y él simplemente dejó caer los hombros mientras seguía comiendo. Fingió que no notaba las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de su madre, igual que intentaba no pensar en el sexto sentido que posiblemente poseía. Evitó cualquier contacto visual mientras bebía un poco de té y se terminaba, por fin, su comida. Para cuando había finalizado la conversación continuaba y él no podía desear nada más que desaparecer. Su madre ya estaba recogiendo todo (era normal, cuando su padre y hermana comenzaban un debate no había quién los detuviera. Normalmente él también participaba) y él, para poder escapar, dijo:

—Te ayudo a lavar, mamá —se levantó rápido de su lugar mientras se apresuraba a recoger las cosas que faltaban. La mujer alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Era extraño que se ofreciera a ayudar pero para que su actitud anormal fuera más creíble terminó diciendo un—: Íbamos a ir a ver a Iwa-chan, ¿no? Será más rápido si te ayudo. Después de todo se puede hacer más tarde.

—Ah, sí…

No esperó más respuesta. Entonó un "Gracias por la comida" que quizás nadie, además de ella, escuchó y se escabulló a la cocina mientras se sentía más aliviado. De pronto los ojos le escocieron y se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer cualquier estupidez. No perdió tiempo mientras dejaba la pila de cosas en el fregadero y buscaba todo para comenzar a lavar. No se molestó en cubrirse las manos con los guantes, después de todo sus manos ya estaban secas por culpa del invierno y con callos por culpa de las constantes prácticas que hacía de sus servicios. Con el agua caliente acumulada empezó a limpiar los platos. Atrás escuchaba los pasos de su madre que se movía por la cocina, también ayudando a limpiar. Fingió que no sentía la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando y siguió en lo suyo. El fregadero quedaba frente a una ventana, la cual daba al patio trasero pero a esas horas ya estaba oscuro e intentó inclinarse hacia adelante para ver si podía observar las estrellas. Se sintió más calmado cuando se dio cuenta que alcanzó a ver unas cuantas. Eso le ayudó a relajarse de la tensión que había acumulado por la cena.

Detrás de él los pasos de su madre se detuvieron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

—Tooru… —llamó ella con _ese tono _de voz. Aquel que utilizaban las madres cuando iban a preguntarles algo importante a sus hijos. Una cosa que podría dejarlos incómodos.

Sus sentidos de alerta se activaron mientras apretaba con más fuerza la esponja en su mano. Luchó por que su voz se escuchara lo más normal cuando respondió:

—¿Sí?

Hubo un silencio tan largo que creyó se desmayaría ahí mismo. Se dijo que ella ya lo sabía, era obvio que lo habría notado. Su actitud durante la cena había sido muy evidente. Él nunca se quedaba callado cuando los demás hablaban, ni si quiera cuando se encontraba tan hambriento como en ese momento.

«Lo sabe», se dijo resignado pero también aterrorizado. Intentó imaginarse a sí mismo manteniendo una charla y dándole explicaciones respecto a que le gustaba un chico. Un hombre. Que quizás terminaría estando con él y no podría darle la bendita familia grande que tanto deseaba. Se imaginó hablando lo más serio posible mientras se disculpaba y decía que lamentaba ser un desastre de hijo, por haber salido medio fallado. Incluso se imaginó en la situación extrema de que lo terminaran echando de la casa o ya no lo reconocieran como hijo (lo cual sería terrible porque ni si quiera sabía si Tobio ahora lo querría, entonces estaría renunciando a mucho por quizás nada), pero después se corrigió al instante. Su madre no era así. Ella no lo dejaría o rechazaría por sus gustos, ¿cierto? Aunque sabía que estaría triste y decepcionada. No sería menos. Podía imaginársela perfectamente en la escena mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y le lanzaba una mirada para luego sonreír diciendo que estaba bien, sabiendo que tal vez no estaba bien porque tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para que se acostumbrara.

Tooru se resignó y preparó mentalmente para el momento. Aquel impacto.

Hubo más silencio.

—No, no es nada —terminó diciendo ella y no supo si esquivar el tema era mejor o peor. Al final la duda se plasmó en su interior como un pequeño duende que mantenía el terror de la situación. Ahora no sabía si su madre se había dado cuenta o no pero intentó pensar que era lo segundo. Respiró tranquilo y relajó los hombros. Ella volvió a moverse mientras ayudaba a ordenar la cocina. Él siguió fregando—: Démonos prisa para ir a ver a Hajime-chan y su madre.

**4.**

Faltaba todavía para las ocho cuando salieron de casa pero estaba más fresco que adentro. Caminaron a cada lado. Oikawa llevaba la bolsa con la comida que había guardado para Iwa-chan y su madre. Los dos comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, él entonó lo feliz que estaba de poder ver a sus viejas amigas las estrellas y su mamá terminó por reírse diciendo que no había cambiado nada. Esperaron el bus tranquilos mientras seguían hablando y Tooru le contaba, por quizás vez mil en su vida, las constelaciones que habían en el cielo. Ella sólo escuchó tranquila. El bus llegó y ambos subieron. Estaba mucho más lleno que el que había tomado en la mañana pero aun así consiguieron dos asientos juntos (milagro). No pudo evitar volver a comparar la situación con lo que habría ocurrido en Tokio y se terminó riendo en silencio. Su madre iba al lado de la ventana mientras que él en el del pasillo, en los asientos centrales del bus.

—¿Recuerdas qué decías de los buses cuando eras niño, Tooru?

El susodicho lo miró mientras miraba hacia los lados. Ella le sonreía con ternura y Tooru se encogió de hombros.

—No, la verdad es que no —volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras formaba una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿Algo relacionado con aliens? —él no se acordaba mucho, la verdad casi nada, pero sus padres siempre decían que cuando era niño fue un poco (muy) raro. Algo así como que tuvo que ir al psicólogo y pasó mucho tiempo para que se mejorara. Según le decían creía que las demás personas eran aliens. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar esa historia y siempre se moría de la vergüenza cada vez que alguien lo contaba en las reuniones familiares.

—_Buu_, muy frío —abucheó la mujer mientras hacía una cruz con las manos. Volvió a reírse y le pellizcó las mejillas—. Solías decir que era el gatobus. Ese que salía en esa película… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¡Ah! Ya sé de qué película hablas, pero no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—Bueno, entonces siempre me decías "¡Mamá, ahí viene al gatobus! ¡El gatobus!". Y subías muy emocionado mientras le decías a los demás pasajeros acerca de eso —su madre continuó riéndose.

En su lugar Oikawa deseó que la tierra se lo tragara porque era muy vergonzoso imaginarse a sí mismo diciendo. Agradeció que su memoria fuera tan mala.

—¡Mamá! Que vergonzoso.

El viaje continuó sin mayores contratiempos. Se bajaron en el mismo lugar que él en la mañana e hicieron el mismo recorrido. La única diferencia es que no tuvieron que preguntar por la habitación, ya que ya lo sabía pero sí les avisaron que los horarios de visita acababan a las nueve de la noche. Les quedaba un poco menos de una hora y eso era más que suficiente. Caminaron por los pasillos escuchando el ruido de los demás pacientes y doctores. Había quienes visitaban familias o simplemente esperaban por el lugar. El lugar se veía mucho más vivo que a primera hora de la mañana, y había más movimiento. Los dos caminaron sin detenerse hasta la habitación y entraron en silencio, para no molestar a las demás personas que estuvieran durmiendo o descansando. Había un paciente al cual la enfermera parecía estar haciéndole un chequeo pero los dos no se detuvieron y caminaron al final del lugar.

Oikawa sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo y a la madre de él. Iwaizumi, a diferencia de cómo debería verse, no parecía para nada sorprendido. Seguía sentado en la misma silla que lo había visto en la mañana sólo que ahora estaba despierto, al igual que su madre. A pesar de todo ella se veía vivida y Tooru le dio preferencia mientras le daba un abrazo con cuidado, para no molestarla. Ella le comentó acerca de lo guapo que se veía y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho en la mañana. Tooru dijo que no era nada. Luego, cuando se enderezó, las dos mujeres se saludaron con la naturalidad de casi toda una vida de amistad y mientras eso ocurría dio vuelta a la cama para caminar hacia su amigo. Éste ya se había levantado y le sonreía como siempre. Intentó no mirar de más las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro. Habría jurado que Iwa-chan había perdido peso, carraspeó para luego extenderle la bolsa.

—Toma, Iwa-chan, te trajimos un poco… Mamá lo preparó. La verdad es que también está para Mami Iwa-chan pero no estamos seguros si el doctor la dejaría —se disculpó mientras miraba a la mujer recostada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Tooru, agradezco mucho el gesto. Eres un gran niño. Seguramente esta delicioso.

—Es la receta que aprendimos juntas, ¿recuerdas? —dijo su propia madre y las dos se echaron a reír mientras evocaban el recuerdo.

La señora Oikawa pidió permiso para utilizar la silla que parecía ser ya de Iwaizumi y éste le dio la pasada sin dudarlo. Todavía sosteniendo la bolsa observó cómo las dos mujeres comenzaban a hablar. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron de pie, sin saber qué hacer mientras se lanzaban miradas de mejores amigos. Después de unos minutos la madre de Oikawa fue la que les sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Está bien, Hajime-chan —obviamente se dirigía a su amigo. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de la mujer entre las suyas y el contraste de tonos de piel era demasiado. La mamá de Iwa-chan se notaba pálida—. Yo cuidare a tu madre, puedes salir a tomar aire fresco. Has estado aquí todo el día, ¿no?

—Además hace mucho que ustedes dos no se ven. Está bien que pasen tiempo para hablar, Hajime. Tooru-kun ha hecho todo el viaje hasta acá —siguió la señora Iwaizumi. Desde la camilla les dio una sonrisa bromista y le lanzó una mirada a su hijo que le hizo tensarse en su lugar. La curiosidad de Oikawa aumentó cuando ella lo miró mientras le guiñaba un ojo—: Hajime todos los días ha hablado de ti. Siempre se pregunta acerca de cómo lo habrás estado haciendo. Es todo un hermano mayor.

—¡Mamá!

Iwa-chan estaba rojo mientras sostenía la bolsa con más fuerza. Oikawa no pudo hacer nada más que reírse mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del más bajo, a pesar del enojo de éste.

—Logró tener esa impresión en la gente —bromeó.

Hajime le lanzó un codazo que le hizo retorcerse. Como ambas madres estaban acostumbradas a esos arrebatos de ellos no dijeron nada. La señora Oikawa hizo un gesto con la mano como si les invitara a dejar la sala.

—Ya, váyanse, aprovechen el tiempo juntos. Tienen mucho de qué hablar, ¿no?

Iwa-chan suspiró y después asintió, diciendo que volverían pronto. Su mamá dijo que no se preocupara y que estuviera tranquilo, que aprovechara de comer. Al final los dos se dieron vuelta y salieron de la sala para luego hacer el camino por el pasillo pero en otra dirección. Vagaron por el lugar y la verdad es que Oikawa lo único que hacía era seguirlo. Su amigo parecía saber muy bien hacia dónde iba.

Al final de su caminata salieron del hospital a lo que parecía ser el patio y Hajime se encaminó para sentarse en una de las bancas. El lugar tenía un jardín central con una fuente que seguía funcionando. Había más bancas repartidas a los costados del camino de piedra. Junto a las paredes exteriores del hospital se encontraban varias máquinas expendedoras y Oikawa, antes de sentarse, no pudo evitar encaminarse a una para sacar dos cafés. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Iwa-chan, quien ya estaba abriendo la bolsa y miraba lo que había dentro. Le extendió la lata y éste inclinó la cabeza mientras la recibía. Tooru se sentó a su lado, abriendo la suya y dándole un sorbo. Sus rodillas se tocaban mientras estaban sentados e Iwa-chan comenzó a comer, mientras musitaba acerca de lo bueno que estaba. Él sólo sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor. Habían farolas que alumbraban y otras personas se encontraban por el lugar, algunas hablando por teléfono y otras fumando (intento no imaginar a su propio amigo en una situación parecida, quizás días atrás). Se inclinó en la banca para luego terminar mirando el cielo y sonrió observando las estrellas. Estiró las piernas debajo de él.

Podía escuchar a su amigo comiendo y sentía su calidez. Se sintió tranquilo teniéndolo a su lado. Sólo ese detalle logró hacer que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Eh, Oikawa.

—Dime, Iwa-chan —respondió sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Todavía sostenía la lata de café y le dio otro sorbo. Quizás fue suerte que no se le diera vuelta encima.

—Gracias —su voz se escuchaba tan sincera que Oikawa giró el rostro para verlo pero todavía estirado en la banca. Hajime había dejado de comer y del cuenco salía un poco de vapor. Él estaba mirando hacia el suelo y sabía la razón. A Iwa-chan, a pesar de ser todo lo correcto que era, siempre le había generado vergüenza asumir cosas como esas y demostrar su lado más vulnerable, incluso para él, que era la persona a la cual le tenía más confianza. Carraspeó para repetir—: Gracias por lo de esta mañana. No sabes… digo, en serio. Rayos, tú me entiendes.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Iwa-chan —respondió mientras sonreía como siempre.

Hajime volteó a verlo, también sonreía pero resignado, agotado e irónico.

—Eres un idiota.

—En serio no sé de qué me hablas. En la mañana estaba durmiendo.

Del mismo modo que Oikawa sabe que a Iwa-chan le da vergüenza agradecer cosas, éste comprende que a Oikawa no le gusta que le agradezca cuando le hace favores como esos porque de lo contrario terminaría diciéndolo lo que años atrás el uno le decía al otro, en cada situación parecida: "Eres mi mejor amigo. No seas estúpido". Y eso era todo. Ahí residía toda la razón y no necesitaban nada más que eso. Se querían, eran mejores amigos (hermanos) y se apoyaban cuando el otro necesitaba sostenerse en alguien. Agradecer estaba de más.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hajime volvió la atención a la comida mientras que Oikawa al cielo. Bebió otro sorbo de café y pensó en tomar una fotografía, aunque dudó acerca de que si su cámara podría captar exactamente aquel cielo tan bonito. Lo meditó unos cuantos segundos mientras volvía a estirar las piernas.

—Van a operar a mi madre —Hajime dijo de pronto y Oikawa se tensó en su lugar pero sin perder su posición otra vez giró el rostro para poder verlo. Él nuevamente observaba el cuenco de comida y tenía los hombros encogidos. Su espalda estaba un poco encorvada. Oikawa, con su mano libre, le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo silencioso—. No sé cuándo exactamente pero tendrán que hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, Iwa-chan, todo saldrá bien —musitó Oikawa con seriedad y seguridad. Intentaba que sus palabras alcanzaran a su amigo. Apretó el agarre en su hombro y le sonrió. Él le miró unos segundos y compartió un poco la sonrisa. Eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo porque no podría soportar verlo llorar otra vez. Pensó en morderle el cuello para que se relajara pero descartó la idea, así que siguió con la mano apoyada en su hombro mientras jugueteaba con su cabello corto—. Todo saldrá bien. Nada malo ocurrirá, ¿de acuerdo?

El universo no podía ser tan hijo de puta para dejar así a su amigo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Hajime dejó de comer (había devorado exactamente la mitad) y luego volvió a guardar todo pero dejó la bolsa sobre su regazo. Oikawa todavía jugaba con su cabello. Dos enfermeras pasaron frente a ellos en dirección al hospital y parecían estar conversando acerca de un nuevo dorama que estaban pasando por la tele. Hasta que sus voces no se escucharon más y un tiempo después los dos siguieron en las mismas posiciones. Oikawa, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó acerca de qué estarían hablando sus madres. Seguramente era de ellos, apostaba su salario a ello.

—Vi a Kageyama —anunció de pronto Hajime y él no pudo evitar recoger la mano mientras se enderezaba un poco en la banca, pero no del todo. Lo observó con atención mientras él hablaba. Volvía a mirarlo como antes cuando conversaban de cosas que no eran su vida, directamente a los ojos—. Lo vi el otro día por las calles. Iba con este chico-

—¿Pequeño-chan?

—Ya no está tan pequeño —respondió Hajime con una sonrisa.

Oikawa no pudo corresponderla. Sólo lo observó hasta que volvió a hablar:

—Iba con el uniforme de Karasuno así que supuse que estaba terminando su año escolar. Se veía muy bien. Según lo que he escuchado como equipo les ha ido muy bien.

Guardó silencio unos momentos más. Tooru volvió a contar las estrellas en el cielo hasta que se cansó y suspiró, resignado. El frío comenzaba a colarse entre sus huesos y le hacía temblar en su lugar. Se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta que logró sacar sangre sin poder evitarlo. Saboreó aquel toque metálico mientras abría y cerraba la boca, sin poder conseguir las palabras para expresarse. Lanzó todo a la mierda mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza, cansado de todo simplemente comenzó a hablar:

—Cuando te fuiste lo llame, ¿sabes? Se quedó conmigo unos cuantos días hasta que tuvo que devolverse y… me di cuenta de que, maldición, ese niño no podía ser él. ¿Entiendes? Simplemente me siento muy idiota ahora. Es como el karma —empezó a relatar. Para cualquier otra persona aquella sería una explicación muy vaga pero sabía que él lo comprendería. Era la conexión que se tenían. Oikawa siempre lo había imaginado como dos parejas que tocan el piano (la verdad la metáfora se le ocurrió cuando tenía doce años e intentó aprender. Según su profesor tenía las manos necesarias, ya que sus dedos eran largos y se le facilitaba el hecho de las teclas pero le faltó la constancia necesaria porque le dio prioridad al deporte). En su caso sería una pareja excepcional. No necesitaban haber practicado con anterioridad para conseguir una pieza gratificante y viva, simplemente sentarse juntos y tocar. Los dos sabrían qué hacer para sonar bien. Aquella era la conexión en la cual habían trabajado toda su vida sin darse cuenta—. Todavía no puedo creer que sea realmente él pero no puedo seguir huyendo, ¿no? Si, ya sé. Ya lo he asumido así que no tienes que darme la charla pero puedes decir-

—Te lo dije —Hajime le cortó antes de que formulara la expresión. De pasó le pegó ligeramente en la cabeza.

Oikawa sonrió.

—Lo quiero, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Es eso tonto? —volvió a mirar el cielo y contó estrellas. Se aburrió a la mitad y miró al frente. Continuó hablando con demasiada tranquilidad para ser el tema a tratar—: No sé qué hacer porque yo antes… Bueno, he sido un ogro toda la vida con él. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eso es lo que no puedo dejar de pensar. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que él me quiera? Y cosas así. Hoy incluso me plantee acerca de mis gustos. Llegué a la disque conclusión de que soy pansexual. Pero aunque ya lo sé y he dado un gran paso no sé qué pensar de mí mismo. No lo sé… tantas dudas. Él ha hecho tanto ya y yo lo único que hice fue rehusarlo, pero es extraño, ¿no crees? Ahora que él parece que ya no me busca yo quiero buscarlo a él, y no sé cómo-

De pronto sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando su amigo le golpeó en la espalda, entre los omóplatos. Aquello hizo que jadeara por aire mientras terminaba siendo impulsado hacia el frente y un poco del contenido que tenía en la lata se desparramaba. Se quejó en su lugar soltando varios "Que cruel, ¿y eso por qué?", mientras intentaba masajearse la zona afectada y pensaba que sin duda alguna tendría un nuevo moretón.

Hajime estaba cruzado de brazos y le miraba con una ceja alzada en actitud resignada. Terminó sonriendo mientras decía:

—De qué te preocupas. Si es por eso tú siempre has sido un terco. A una de las chicas que te gustaban lograste que saliera contigo casi acampando afuera de su casa.

Lo observó un momento mientras analizaba las palabras. Ambos se echaron a reír.

* * *

_Acerca: _

**(1)** **Sekihan **es un platillo japonés que se sirve a menudo durante ocasiones especiales o celebraciones. Es arroz cocido al vapor con judías azuki. De hecho se podría pensar que la razón para ser comida de celebración es por su color rojo, que es símbolo de alegría.

**(2) Hashi **nombre que se le da a la palillos con que se come en Asia.

**NA: **Si, ya lo sé. A estas alturas muchas personas querran asesinarme pero veamos por el lado positivo, ¡Oikawa esta mejorando! Creo que eso significa mucho, son... ¿Diecinueve capítulos? Algo así. Y por fin el niño sabe lo que quiere. Estoy feliz. Como siempre: muchas gracias por leer y seguir está historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y, por favor, mantened la calma. Estoy segura que pronto estáran muy felices (o eso espero).

**NA2: **Tuve un serio problema con la corrección de este capítulo así que seguramente después de la segunda parte tendré un montón de errores. Millar de disculpas por eso.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	22. XX: Lluvia de estrellas

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XX: Lluvia de estrellas. **

**1.**

A pesar de haber dormido casi todo el día sábado cuando llegó a casa no tuvo problemas en volver a conciliar el sueño. Había creído que se quedaría observando el techo hasta darse cuenta que estaría ahí un buen tiempo, pero no fue así. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió con las mantas el cansancio acudió a él. No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo lo tendría que hacer su amigo, que seguramente vivía ya en el hospital para no alejarse de su madre. Pensando en eso fue cuando Oikawa se quedó dormido, cerca de la medianoche. Por suerte para su mente al parecer fueron sueños tranquilo (no se sentía incómodo) o quizás no soñó nada.

Abrió los ojos por inercia a las ocho de la mañana del domingo. Madrugador como siempre y por naturaleza. Aquello era algo que le sería muy difícil sacar, aunque quisiera dormir más nunca podía. Le daba mal sabor de boca el pensar que estaba perdiendo la mitad del día echado en la cama y eso sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba muy deprimido o enfermo. Sin destaparse del todo (porque la habitación estaba helada) se estiró mientras bostezaba. Ladeó el cuello para hacer que se desperezara mientras miraba su habitación. Tan acostumbrado se encontraba los reducidos espacios que tenían los departamentos de la capital que su habitación la sentía demasiado extraña. Se quedó unos momentos observando todo, recordando, con nostalgia, que esa realmente había sido su lugar dieciocho años de su vida. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se levantó de su lugar, todavía en pijama, para caminar hasta el baño. Tras despertarse un poco más lavándose la cara y después de orinar, bajó las escaleras a pasos lentos. La casa estaba silenciosa y se imaginó que su papá estaría por despertarse en unos minutos más, pero no tenía idea dónde podría hallarse su madre. La noche anterior se habían quedado en el hospital hasta que las enfermeras les dijeron que las visitas ya habían terminado, luego tomaron el _gatobus _de vuelta a casa.

«Iré a ver a Iwa-chan», pensó con naturalidad mientras buscaba en el refrigerador un poco de zumo. Como nadie lo miraba se encogió de hombros y bebió del cartón directamente, para luego dejarlo exactamente donde lo había encontrado. Nadie se daría cuenta. Se movió por la cocina mientras hacía un poco de sopa de miso (tenía ganas) además de buscar arroz que hubiera sobrado de la noche anterior y unos cuantos vegetales para acompañar. Todo el proceso no le llevó más de veinte minutos y se tardó menos de diez en terminar todo, así que un poco antes de las ocho y media ya había desayunado. Lavó todo lo que había utilizado y luego volvió a subir las escaleras en silencio, pero pudo notar que en la habitación de sus padres ya había movimiento así que supuso que papá ya se había levantado.

Frunció los labios sin poder evitar recordar la conversación que había escuchado en la cena. Se obligó a quitarse las ideas de la cabeza para evitar aquella opresión en el pecho y luego terminó de dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cerró con llave y se miró al espejo unos cuantos minutos. No podía evitar recordar las palabras dichas y nuevamente se dijo que era lo mejor olvidarlo. Cierto era que después de la conversación con Iwa-chan se había sentido mucho más calmado porque, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, su amigo no mencionó nada en su contra. Simplemente lo apoyó a su manera y le subió el ánimo. Lo había tratado exactamente igual a como hacía siempre y eso, sin duda, había sido un gran alivio para su existencia. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué llegaría a hacer si algún día Hajime lo odiara.

—Ya, Tooru, concéntrate. Tienes cosas que hacer hoy —se animó a sí mismo todavía mirándose al espejo. Las ojeras habían desaparecido y volvían a lo más cercano que podía de su tono de piel natural. El invierno, con sus eternas nubes que bloqueaban el cielo, le había traído un aclarado. Su tono bronceado estaba desapareciendo pero sabía que para julio o mitad de junio volvería a estar como antes.

Abrió el grifo del agua para luego desnudarse. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo mientras pensaba realmente en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Ayer, además de sentirse calmado, había tomado una decisión respecto a Tobio-chan. No le había enviado un mensaje aunque se había sentido muy desesperado por ello. Simplemente debatió consigo mismo las mejores opciones para luego, cuando se decidió a que lo iba a hacer, darse ánimos. En su mente ya había practicado quizás unas veinte veces. No tenía idea cómo es que todo iba a terminar pero ya no podía importarle menos. El asunto era que debía comenzar algo y luego se preocuparía del final. Ayer lo había decidido, o quizás lo tenía medio decidido desde antes pero la escena vista le había hecho cambiar la mentalidad. E incluso podía atribuirle un poco de lo decidido que se sentía a la misma conversación familiar.

Fuera como fuese, las cosas iban a comenzar o terminar hoy.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y se encaminó a su cuarto para cambiarse. Había traído una mochila con cosas pero luego recordó que cuando se había mudado a Tokio no pudo llevarse todo así que abrió el armario, medio curioso, y respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que de todas maneras tenía una cantidad de ropa considerable guardada. El problema recaía en que la mayoría eran playeras de verano pero eso era un detalle. Podía usar la misma sudadera o chaqueta del día anterior. Decidido se cambió a unos jeans oscuros, una playera de manga corta que le hizo estremecerse (quizás eran imaginación suyas pero le quedaba un poco más apretada. Se debatió entre el temor de que podía haber engordado o crecido. Lo mejor era la segunda idea pero no podía estar seguro) y uso la misma sudadera antigua. Aunque seguía llevando el cabello medio húmedo se sintió listo mientras buscaba su billetera y celular (por suerte la noche anterior lo había dejado cargando. La batería se le iba tan rápido como el dinero). Luego salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba para sí mismo y bajó otra vez las escaleras, pero más animado. En la cocina pudo ver a su padre y le deseó buenos días. Él estaba leyendo el periódico así que se veía muy ensimismado en ello y no quiso distraerlo. Mientras se calzaba las zapatillas en la entrada anunció con voz media alta para ser escuchado:

—Voy a salir, si ves a mamá dile que fui a ver a Iwa-chan.

—Ajá, vale.

Tooru se encogió de hombros. Era muy difícil distraer a su padre de que leyera las noticias diarias.

Salió de la casa y le recibió una temperatura baja, quizás estaban en un grado. Aunque cierto era que incluso el invierno ahí era muy diferente. Era más seco y fresco. El frío no te reñía tanto. Las lluvias no comenzarían hasta junio y él no estaría ahí para verlo. Le gustaban las lluvias veraniegas porque siempre el calor era muy insoportable, pero el problema que eso conllevaba era la humedad que hacía el respirar muy pesado y además su cabello se volvía un afro. Las ligeras ondas que tenía aumentaban de una manera considerable con la humedad así que en verano siempre tenía que hacer más esfuerzo para peinarse como debía, porque de lo contrario siempre se veía como un hongo. Sus compañeros de equipo (Hanamaki y Matsukawa, principalmente) siempre se burlaban de él diciendo que era cabezón. Oikawa, que se enojaba con facilidad cuando hablaban acerca de su apariencia tendía a intentar responderles pero nunca había sido muy bueno en peleas verbales así que era normal que perdiera.

El mismo trayecto del día anterior lo hizo esa mañana. Aunque la única diferencia es que caminó más para estar en otra parada, más al centro de la ciudad. Eso no fue nada más que un capricho suyo porque deseaba poder guardarse memorias para cuando volviera esa misma noche. Ando por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos mientras recordaba un montón de cosas que solía hacer antes. Recordaba que siempre después de entrenar se devolvía con Iwa-chan y había otros días en que con el resto de los de tercero se encargaban de ir a alguna parte.

«También con Tobio-chan recorrimos estas calles cuando fuimos a su casa», pensó mientras miraba el suelo y pateaba unas cuantas piedras diminutas.

Iba en eso cuando de pronto al alzar la mirada se encontró con dos figuras que le llamaron la atención entre todas las demás. Tuvo que parpadear unos cuantos segundos para luego achicar un poco los ojos mientras intentaba enfocar (hizo una cuenta mental acerca de hace cuánto tiempo no se cambiaba los lentes de contacto). Las figuras se encontraban en la acera contraria a una cuadra y media de distancia. Los engranajes y el hámster en su cabeza echaron a andar mientras la parte de memoria se ponía en funcionamiento. Aquellas personas sin duda le eran conocidas. Era un chico y una chica. Ella claramente más baja que él. La distinguió más por su cabello rubio que brillaba entre el resto del lugar y estaba usando una chaqueta rosada que seguramente no podría verse bien en cualquier persona pero a esa señorita, sin duda, le venía muy bien. Fue cuando pudo enfocarlo bien a él que se dio cuenta de quién era.

El reparar en su rostro fue como un golpe en la cara. No había duda de quién era.

«Es el chico pecoso ese. El que siempre estaba con el rubio más apático. El de Karasuno». No recordaba su nombre pero no podría olvidarlo. Ese chico que le había dedicado aquellas palabras que le hicieron observarlo dos veces durante el partido que tuvieron. El último que él vivió. No podría olvidarlo por el mero hecho de que nunca había reparado en su presencia además de recodarlo como un tipo asustadizo. Aunque de todas maneras fue extraño verlo porque lo recordaba como _ese chico _tímido y sin mucha presencia, pero observándolo a través de la calle se dio cuenta que el tiempo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Si es que se podía estaba más alto, sin duda se había pegado un estirón, su cabello estaba más largo pero no se le veía mal y a pesar de que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa con la cual lo recordaba se veía mil veces más confiado que antes, como si ya no le temiera a nada. Él le sonreía mucho a la chica (también la llegó a recordar y cayó en el hecho de que era la manager de Karasuno. Aquella chica flacucha de primero tan adorable) y ella, a su vez, a él. Parecía que le estaba contando algo muy divertido porque él se reía de vez en cuando.

Y Oikawa iba cruzando la calle cuando el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la garganta al tiempo que hacía un graznido de sorpresa. Como no terminó gritando quizás era cosa de milagros. No pudo evitar quedarse observando boquiabierto al reparar en el gran detalle de que los dos caminaban de la mano y no de cualquier manera. En la escalera de relaciones ellos podían entrar en la parte "estable" porque andaban con los dedos entrelazados, además ella tenía su brazo enredado en el de él.

Flipó en su lugar mientras parpadeaba y seguía su camino hasta la siguiente parada. Aun cuando había llegado e incluso en el momento que logró subirse para tomar asiento cerca de la puerta para después bajar no podía dejar de pensar en la escena. El chico realmente había madurado mucho. Aunque había otra cosa a la cual no podía dejar de darle vuelta; el hecho de que ahora mismo él no podía imaginarse en esa misma situación, caminando de esa manera de la mano de una chica o para ser más exactos cualquier otra persona que no fuera Tobio-chan.

La idea le parecía descabellada y ciertamente incómoda.

«Quizás sí que soy pansexual», volvió a debatir para sí mismo y grande fue su sorpresa, además de alivio, al notar que no le daba esa sensación de ganas de salir corriendo como la noche anterior. Ese tema podía hablarlo con Hajime o, a regañadientes, con Kuroo y Bokuto. Intentó no darle más vueltas al asunto y mientras esperaba que el viaje terminara se puso a jugar en su celular. Intentó pasar niveles de algunas cosas que ya casi no utilizaba y se acordó por qué los había dejado de lado; porque no podía ganar y por más divertido que fuera algo se perdía el interés si no se puede ganar.

«Ah».

Nuevamente su mente le hizo una mala jugada y le hizo recordar a Tobio.

Cerró las aplicaciones y miró por la ventana hasta poder llegar a su destino.

**2.**

—Uf, y yo creyendo que me había librado de ti.

—¡Iwa-chan, asume que me amas!

Lo único que logró tras su intento de abrazo y besuqueo fue un golpe en las costillas que lo dejó jadeando por aire además de un cabezazo que le hizo ver a ambos estrellas durante unos segundos. Una enfermera incluso se les quedó mirando anonada, esperando seguramente que se desmayaran para ir a auxiliarlos pero al final Oikawa entre quejidos fue el primero en recuperarse mientras que Iwaizumi ya estaba cruzándose de brazos. Su madre los observaba desde la cama, preocupada, y a pesar de lo muy acostumbrada que pudiera estar ante esa forma que tenían de jugar simplemente seguía siendo preocupante. Hajime iba caminando para volver a su lugar junto a ella, sentado en la silla a su lado.

Tooru hizo un puchero mientras lo abucheaba por detrás. Todavía se iba tocando la frente pensando que en cualquier momento le saldría un chichón.

—Que cruel, y yo que vengo todo el camino hasta acá para-

—Nadie te ha llamado, Oikawa —tajó Hajime sin si quiera darle otra mirada pero su madre si le lanzó una recriminatoria. Aunque él lo ignoró.

El más alto le sacó la lengua.

—Me retracto. No te vengo a ver nunca más a ti, sino que vengo a visitar a tu bella madre —con toda la actitud de niño encaprichado terminó caminando hasta el otro lado de la camilla mientras le sonreía a la mujer—. ¿Cómo está, _ma? _Debe ser difícil tener que soportar a este ogro todos los días —bromeó mientras le lanzaba miradas a Iwa-chan, de broma.

Porque lo conocía de años la mujer en vez de tomar eso como una ofensa no hizo nada más que reírse.

—Verás, Tooru, cuando uno es madre aunque tus hijos sean ogros los querrás igual.

—Pero para eso estoy yo acá. ¡Lo puedo cuidar mejor!

—Oikawa, anda bajando la voz que molestas a los demás pacientes o, ¿sabes qué? Mejor aún, lárgate a tu casa.

—_Buah, buah _—lloriqueó de broma el castaño—. Me lastimas los sentimientos, Iwa-chan.

Se estuvieron peleando verbalmente unos minutos más y sin darse cuenta los dos ya estaban levantando la voz. Iwaizumi, por el poder de la costumbre, se levantaba en su asiento dispuesto a darle otro golpe. Parecía que su paciencia siempre era juzgada cuando se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo, peor eran los casos cuando éste se volvía tan infantil como en esas situaciones. Le ponía de mal humor tener que verle la cara. Oikawa le seguía sacando la lengua mientras se reía de él e Iwaizumi hacía lo mejor que podía para modular su vocabulario frente a su madre, porque de lo contrario ya habría soltado varios: "_Mierdakawa" _o _"Basurakawa". _

Por su lado la mujer simplemente sonreía ante los dos chicos que siempre le parecerían niños. Desde el momento en que su hijo había decidido congelar incluso su carrera para poder estar con ella no había podido dejar de preocuparse porque, que él se sacrificara tanto, era lo último que deseaba. Aunque se sentía feliz con su presencia no podía evitar el sentimiento de resignación e incluso culpabilidad al verlo siempre cayendo rendido y con ojeras bajo los ojos. Cansado de todo. Había tenido que hacer muchos trámites por ella y en ningún momento se había quejado. Toda la responsabilidad que no debería tener con sus veinte años la había asumido sin chistar. Nunca le decía que estaba cansado o quería dormir en una cama, cómodo, siempre era amable y le sonreía para hacerla sentir mejor. Esa era la razón de que al saber que Tooru había vuelto no había podido sentirse más que aliviada porque si alguien podía subirle el ánimo ese era su mejor amigo. No importaba que sus interacciones fueran tan explosivas. Seguramente muchas personas creerían que ellos se odiaban, que no podían ser realmente mejores amigos, pero como los conocía comprendía que esa era su manera de amistad. Con el corto tiempo que había estado ahí Tooru lograba hacer que su hijo se relajara. Sin duda alguna lo apreciaba mucho porque la mayoría de las conversaciones o relatos que le narraba para distraerla de su estancia en cama siempre tenía como personaje a su mejor amigo.

Hajime ya había logrado tironearle un poco el cabello mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que Tooru pedía clemencia.

—Venga, chicos, parad ya —dijo de pronto y su voz logró que los dos muchachos voltearan a verla, sorprendidos. La mujer simplemente les regaló una sonrisa mientras continuaba—: ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta? Se ve que ustedes tienen mucho para compartir todavía y yo deseo descansar un poco. Háganme ese favor, ¿quieren? ¿Por qué no compran flores o algo bonito para poder decorar acá?

—Pero, mamá…

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Hajime diría que deseaba cuidarla mientras ella dormía.

—Ni peros, ni peras —chistó la madre y Oikawa se tapó la boca con la mano porque al escuchar esa expresión no podía sino evocar a su amigo cuando decía esas mismas palabras. Eran exactamente iguales cuando decían eso. Era como aquella vez en que lo despertó para hacer la limpieza del departamento y él intentó quejarse—. Vayan, aprovechen de que hoy no hace tanto frío como otros días para sentarse afuera.

Y a pesar de todo Hajime, al final, lo único que hizo fue suspirar para luego asentir. Se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a la mujer prometiendo que volvería pronto. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que descansaría. Se despidió de Oikawa y éste le sonrió como solía encantar a la gente. Luego ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar para salir de la habitación e hicieron exactamente el mismo recorrido de la noche anterior. La única diferencia es que había más gente. Salieron al mismo patio y Oikawa hizo lo mismo; compró dos cafés. Se sentaron en las mismas bancas y observaron a su alrededor en silencio. El vaho escapaba de sus labios y los dos bebieron la mitad de la lata en silencio. Tooru no podía dejar pensarlo frío que estaba el banco mientras temblaba. Quizás tenía un poco de escarcha y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos pensó en eso. Pasaron unas cuantas enfermeras, algunos seguramente visitantes y vio como otros pacientes también daban vueltas por el lugar. Algunos doctores llegaban, vestidos con sus batas blancas y sus nombres en placa en el pecho.

—Oye… —comenzó a formular de la nada. Una idea loca le vino al cerebro, como todas las veces que empezaba una conversación. Iwaizumi hizo un ruido, señalando que lo estaba escuchando pero no dejó de mirar al frente—¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Ushiwaka-chan ahora mismo?

—Puaj, no lo sé y no me importa tampoco —farfulló Iwa-chan tan rápido que la risa fue inevitable. El más bajo al escuchar su risa no pudo evitar esbozar una también mientras negaba con la cabeza, susurrando algo respecto a que no tenía remedio—. Mientras se mantenga lejos de mí, pues bien.

—Quizás siga teniendo esa cara de estreñido.

—Quizás se encuentre cagando ahora mismo.

—No le deseo mal, pero espero que ande con cagadera y no tenga papel higenico en el baño.

Pasaron unos segundos. Sus rostro serios (como si el tema de conversación realmente fuera algo serio) y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas estridentes, de esas que ocurrían solo cuando estaban los dos solos y conversaban de cosas triviales que eran comprensibles para ambos. A Oikawa le gustaba escuchar a Iwa-chan reír y en esa situación le era más para apreciar. No pudo evitar su carcajada mientras se sostenía el abdomen porque el estómago había comenzado a doler de tanta risa. Se removió en su lugar mientras Iwaizumi se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado por la comisura de sus ojos. Poco a poco la risa empezó a morir y lo dos quedaron jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido. Oikawa había quedado claramente doblado en el banco y se había resbalado hasta quedar con la espalda chueca. Se enderezó en su lugar dándose impulso con los pies y no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor ante su rodilla. El frío, claro.

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que este en Tokio.

—No sé por qué estás sacando a colación a ese tipo.

—_Bah_, es bueno. Nosotros somos así. Hacemos bromas, nos reímos y nuestras conversaciones son a costa de personas que nos caen mal como Ushiwaka-chan.

—Esa maldita vaca echada. Me hubiera gustado haberle devuelto algún maldito punto, en su cara.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hablaron acerca de lo mala que era la comida en el hospital y luego de lo celeste que se veía el cielo. Comentaron acerca de vivencias pasadas como la vez en que Oikawa se cayó de las escaleras en el instituto por correr en los pasillos y Hajime, además de acompañarlo a la enfermería para ver si se había roto algo, tuvo que hablar con el comité de disciplina para que no lo castigaran. Recordaron cuando eran niños y, en la casa de Tooru, utilizaron su futón para lanzarse de las escaleras como si fuera un tobogán. En esa ocasión particular los dos salieron volando antes de llegar al primer piso, a Oikawa se le cayó un diente de leche e Iwaizumi se cortó la ceja por pegarse contra la punta de algo. Era vergonzoso admitirlo (nadie además de ellos lo sabía y así se iba a quedar) pero los dos lloraron mucho en esa ocasión. Lo peor de todo y más imbécil es que para el día siguiente nuevamente se encontraban lanzándose del mismo lugar. Ahora cada vez que iban a su casa siempre uno de los dos evocaba el recuerdo y se reían de su propia estupidez. Recordaron los exámenes en clases y que Oikawa siempre le daba las respuestas a Hajime. Otra cosa que nadie sabía era la verdadera razón por la cual los dos estaban en la misma clase y no era para nada la de los cerebritos, sino de los chicos normales, no era exactamente de los que arrastraban todos los ramos. Ambos sabían, perfectamente, que Tooru podría entrar en esa clase sin esforzarse más allá de revisar de vez en cuando los apuntes que tomaba pero durante el instituto había mantenido las notas normales yendo más hacia lo extraordinario pero nunca pasando la línea para quedar en la clase B. De la misma manera con la ayuda que le daba a Iwa-chan y el mismo esfuerzo que él hacía podía quedar en la misma clase (tonto no era, solo que estudiar se le complicaba y tenía que poner mucho más esfuerzo). Esa fue la forma en la cual se aseguraron ser compañeros los tres años. Recordaron el beso accidental que se dieron cuando Tooru se tropezó con unos de los balones en el gimnasio y Hajime, intentando ser bueno e idiota, lo había tratado de agarrar pero ambos cayeron al suelo y sus rostros literalmente chocaron, ¿cómo? Todavía nadie tenía explicación.

Porque fueron rápidos al separarse nadie se dio cuenta de eso porque de lo contrario quizás hasta el día de hoy serían (más) molestados.

—Ya, ya lo tengo superado, pero debí haberte volado los dientes —comentó Iwaizumi mientras tomaba la lata de café que tenía Oikawa. La suya ya la había terminado y su amigo nunca había sido muy bueno para beberlo (la verdad es que además trabajar en una cafetería no le había ayudado en nada). Sin preguntar le dio un sorbo—. Creo que si lo volverías a hacer te volaría los dientes.

—¡Que cruel, Iwa-chan! Eso fue un accidente. Ni que quiera besarte en serio —farfulló mientras hacía muecas. Con la barbilla hizo un gesto en dirección a la lata que todavía sostenía entre las manos. La vacía estaba en el suelo y Hajime se preparaba para aplastarla con el pie—. Además, tomas las cosas que yo bebo. Digo, ni si quiera te preocupas de limpiarlo. Eso es prácticamente un beso indirecto, ¿sabías?

—¿Quieres decir que me voy a contagiar de tu estupidez?

—Creo que no le estas dando la importancia que tienes. ¿Sabías que la saliva ajena que te entra a la boca se queda ahí como por seis meses? ¡Eso quiere decir! Digo, que si yo he besado a alguien su saliva ahora mismo está en mi boca y eso nos lleva a que tú, que ahora tomaste de la misma lata que yo, tienes la saliva mía y de quién sabe cuántas personas más en tu boca. Eso es prácticamente contaminación cruzada.

Iwaizumi aplastó la lata con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar dar un salto en su lugar. Su sexto sentido le decía que esa lata podía ser él. Iwa-chan le dio una de esas miradas que aterrorizan a niños y adultos por igual. Su amigo jamás había sido una persona asquienta, desde que era enano comía del suelo y nunca se había enfermado por ello, pero todos tenían sus límites.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te pateo. Puaj, que asco. Eres muy desagradable para hablar. Ya entiendo por qué siempre te dejaban las novias.

—Nosotros perfectamente podíamos estar en una multi-relación porque cada vez que yo besaba a mis novias tú después bebías de la misma botella que yo —comentó el más alto con jovialidad. Sudó frío y se preparó para cambiar el tema en el momento que los ojos de su amigo se posaron en él—: ¡Ah! He estado pensando…

—Si tú piensas es de temer.

—Que si alguien debería haber estado muriendo por besarte era nadie más que nuestro querido kohai, Kindaichi-chan —prosiguió a pesar de la mirada de agotamiento que el mayor le lanzaba. Oikawa sonrió en su lugar mientras daba su explicación—: Es que en serio, ese chico estaba prácticamente enamorado de ti. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Te amaba, Iwa-chan, _te amaba_. Quizás todavía lo hace. Oh, aunque también estaba ese Mad-dog… Creo que se une al club de personas que se enamoraron de ti. Por alguna razón todos eran kohais. Al parecer eres la clase de sempai en que las personas van detrás de ti mientras piensan "Sempai, nótame" —musitó mientras hacía varios gestos con las manos. Iwaizumi lo miraba como si estuviera desquiciado y con resignación parpadeó para tranquilizarse mientras contaba en su interior—. Me envió un mensaje de feliz año nuevo.

—¿Quién? ¿Kageyama?

—No —resopló—. Mad-dog. Me he quedado sorprendido. ¿Quieres que te muestre el mensaje?

—No me interesa. A mí también me envió uno.

—Seguramente el tuyo era muy largo.

—Tooru, cállate ya, ¿quieres?

Le hizo caso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban ahí pero sin duda el sol se había movido de su posición, ahora estaba más encima de ellos. Iwaizumi se terminó el café de Oikawa y también aplastó la lata con el pie. Luego, con una puntería perfecta, la lanzó al basurero que estaba cerca y los dos se quedaron observando en silencio, como si no supieran qué hacer a continuación. Observaron el cielo un poco más y luego el lugar. Por alguna razón cuando conversaban de esa manera; tranquilos y de cosas que les hacían reír, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Oikawa estornudó. Pensó que alguien estaba hablando de él.

—Hoy tengo que volver a Tokio, para ir a clases mañana —comentó de pronto mientras apretaba las manos y ladeaba la cabeza para observar el perfil de su amigo. Sus facciones siempre habían sido atractivas pero no de la misma manera suya. Él, por ejemplo (ya se lo habían dicho), era atractivo de una manera estética griega perfecta, acerca de la simetría en los rasgos finos y bien proporcionados. Hajime, en cambio, era la clase de atractivo de chico maduro con rasgos más marcados que le daban esa sensación de que cualquier cosa que dijera estaba correcta—. Mi tren sale esta noche, como a las nueve. Supongo que en Tokio tomare un taxi para poder ir al departamento.

—Bien, es el último trimestre. Da un buen esfuerzo.

—Sí… eso haré —Oikawa apretó más su agarre en sus propias manos mientras se daba el ánimo para soltar lo que quería decir, sin censurar nada. Necesitaba que su mensaje se grabara de verdad en la cabeza de su compañero porque había momentos en que parecía que se le olvidaba que tenía un mejor amigo que lo apoyaba—. Hajime —y como pocas veces, en momentos serios solamente, utilizaba su nombre de pila. El nombrado lo miró sin inmutarse, preparándose para lo que fuera a decir. Oikawa mantuvo una expresión seria—: Quiero que sepas que… No, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—Prometer… uf, vale, ya, ¿qué pasa?

—Quiero que me prometas que cualquier cosa que te pase no vas a dudar en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy para ti, siempre. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú puedes hablar conmigo, Hajime. No estás solo —sentenció lo último con tanta fuerza que su propia voz lo sorprendió. A su alrededor las personas caminaban y ellos seguían en su escenario propio—. Ahora sólo estamos a cuatro horas de distancia, eso no es nada. No es suficiente para hacer que dejemos de hablarnos o preocuparnos por el otro, ¿entiendes? Te quiero, Hajime, y quiero que comprendas que eso no cambia. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme.

Ante esas palabras de pronto Iwaizumi no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó de piedra en su lugar mientras sonreía levemente, con tanta sinceridad que le dolió verlo. Le hizo feliz. Hajime se río, un poco nervioso y resignado para luego asentir en silencio. De pronto frente a él se alzaba el dedo meñique de su amigo. Parpadeó, un tanto aturdido a que acudiera a eso de pronto. Aquel gesto era algo que no hacían desde los doce años. Lo miró con duda en los ojos pero Oikawa insistió con otro asentimiento más corto e Iwaizumi, resignado, alzó su propio meñique para luego entrelazarlo con el de su amigo. La conocida promesa que muchas personas se hacían para ellos tenía otro significado porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran críos, fue cuando hicieron ese juramente de sangre, literalmente. Para esa ocasión cada uno se había pinchado el dedo para sacar una gota mientras se prometían siempre estar para el otro, hasta el día en que murieran. Luego se rieron de ello pero nunca lo olvidaron. Se contaba con los dedos de una mano las veces en que habían acudido a eso.

Pero en cada una de esas ocasiones ninguno había roto la promesa.

Oikawa no pudo evitar relajarse al darse cuenta que realmente su amigo se veía más calmado. Pudo suponer que las cosas iban mejorando y se aferró a esa idea. Él estaba dispuesto para apoyarlo en los peores momentos, dejar todo y tomar el tren más rápido que lo llevara de Tokio a Miyagi pero realmente esperaba que Iwa-chan no tuviera que llegar a eso. Verlo de esa manera; más calmado y relajado, no tan desesperado por volver a ver su mamá le hizo sentir que las cosas mejorarían. Sin duda.

—Bien —asintió el castaño, conforme.

—Bien.

—Ahora me siento más tranquilo. Iwa-chan, la próxima vez quiero que me invites a un helado.

—Tú comes mucho. Ya me canse de invitarte a comer.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tú comes más que yo!

Volvieron a conversar con normalidad. Fue entre eso y eso que Oikawa recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer esa noche y alimentándose de las buenas vibras que le generaba la conversación con su amigo sacó su teléfono (se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya era mediodía. Realmente el tiempo volaba). Buscó entre sus contactos al cual deseaba mandarle el mensaje. Tecleó rápido, casi sin mirar y antes de arrepentirse o entrar en razón presionó en enviar. Para no sentirse avergonzado o que había hecho algo estúpido bloqueó el aparato y lo devolvió al bolsillo, para no tener que verlo más. Suspiró medio tranquilo mientras sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba la caja torácica.

—¿Y eso? Te has puesto serio de pronto. ¿Viste algo raro? —preguntó Iwaizumi sin poder evitarlo.

—Nada, nada —respondió Oikawa mientras le sonreía—. Si las cosas salen como quiero luego te lo explico.

**3.**

Había cenado con su familia y luego se despidió de cada uno diciendo que la próxima vez no se tardaría tanto en venir a visitar. De todas formas quedaba menos para las próximas vacaciones. Sus padres insistieron que irían a dejarlo a la estación pero él negó con la cabeza, refutando que perfectamente podía hacerlo solo, después de todo no estaba muy lejos. Abrazó a su hermana y despeinó a su tonto sobrino que estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vio. Le prometió a su madre que la llamaría cuando llegara sin importar la hora, y tras todo eso se despidió en silencio de su casa para luego hacer el camino a la estación con la mochila en la espalda. Afuera poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer y mientras más pasos daba en la dirección que debía hacer sentía cierta opresión y movimiento en su estómago. Intentó relajarse pero en el camino no pudo evitar mirar la hora en varias ocasiones.

El viaje se le hizo demasiado largo. Tuvo mucho tiempo para revisar la hora. En esa ocasión en particular no pudo sentarse pero no le interesó. Llegó a la estación treinta minutos antes de que su tren saliera y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta que iba a tener que tomar. En el mar de gente que ahí había no podía evitar estar observando hacia todos lados mientras buscaba entre la multitud. Con cada minuto, segundo que transcurría y él nada veía su corazón latía más y más deprisa, el dolor de estómago aumentaba y creía que vomitaría ahí mismo. Se rascó la cabeza y apretó los amarres de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Miró el reloj de la estación y se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta que habían pasado diez minutos. Se dijo que todo estaba bien e intentó recordar las palabras que usaría.

El tiempo pasaba y se hallaba tan nervioso que no podía si quiera quedarse quieto en su lugar.

Cuando cinco minutos más pasaron bajó la mirada y se concentró en sus zapatos. No pudo evitar el sentimiento depresivo a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que ese resultado era sin duda el más obvio. Aun así, aunque fuera lógico por porcentaje, no podía evitar tener ganas de echarse a llorar como un estúpido porque sin duda alguna todo era su culpa. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde y había perdido al chico, justo en el momento en que había decidido que tenía que dar el siguiente paso porque era su turno-

—¿Oikawa-san?

«¿Eh?», fue esa voz la que consiguió sacarlo de su subconsciente depresivo. Parpadeó varias veces para darse cuenta que frente a sus zapatos habían unas zapatillas deportivas, unas muy parecidas a las que él usaba en cancha sólo que esas eran negras, no blancas. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro tonto de Tobio-chan además de su cabello despeinado. Usaba el uniforme negro de Karasuno, a pesar de ser domingo. El chico se veía confundido, realmente. Parecía estar intentando buscar una respuesta a por qué él se hallaba ahí. Le observó de arriba abajo y Oikawa se olvidó cómo hablar.

—T-Tobio-chan.

—Oikawa-san —Kageyama carraspeó mientras miraba hacia los lados, todavía sin creer que la persona que tenía al frente era realmente su sempai. Se veía tan confundido—, ¿qué haces acá?

—Pues yo… —Oikawa no pudo evitar observar la hora y se dio de golpes mentales al darse cuenta que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento no tenía más opción que actuar rápido y a pesar de que interiormente estaba muerto de miedo había algo que le impulsaba a dejar eso a un lado para seguir adelante. Se armó de valor como nunca antes. Se armó con toda la energía que pudo para no flaquear ante la presencia de ese mocoso que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Se resignó al hecho de que aquello era ahora o nunca. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños hasta que las articulaciones dolieron un poco—: Tobio —llamó con seriedad. Él mismo se sorprendió de su tono de voz mientras que el muchacho sólo lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. Oikawa no se inmutó ante ello—, la verdad es que vine a aquí a algo… pero no tengo tiempo para explicarlo todo. El tema es que esto, digo, el viaje, me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo importante que… seguramente me odiaras ahora mismo. Y no lo sé. Siento que sería lo normal pero lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que decírtelo.

—Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? —Kageyama se encontraba tan confundido por la actitud del mayor que tuvo que mirarlo varias veces para observar si había alguna señal de que estuviera enfermo. A pesar de eso su propio latir se aceleró mientras intentaba sacarse las ideas erróneas de la cabeza.

A pesar de que había gente a su alrededor Oikawa gritaba en su interior que el mundo podía irse a la literal mierda, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran si los vieran (sin importar lo que sus padres pudieran decir si supieran), estiró su mano para rozar la del menor. Al principio fue un poco temeroso pero al darse cuenta que el chico no lo rechazaba lo sujetó con fuerza y entrelazó sus dedos. Sólo los de la mano derecha. Las mejillas de Kageyama se tiñeron de carmesí y estaba seguro que él también debía verse muy idiota en ese momento. Evitó mirar la hora porque de lo contrario se pondría más nervioso y todo se iría por el desagüe. Lo único y último que podía pedir en esa situación es que al menos eso saliera bien.

Oikawa tomó aire y habló antes de que Tobio pudiera interrumpirlo. Se dijo que él también podía irse a la mierda. Ahora cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento no se arrepentiría de nada porque estaba entregando todas las cartas que tenía en el mazo mientras apostaba su propia vida. Estaba jugando a un todo o nada. Olvidó todos los temores e inseguridades. Intentó sacar de su cabeza las ideas de que él había sido un estúpido también toda su vida y dejó de pensar que el universo era un hijo de puta por las vueltas que llegaba a dar. El karma le había pateado duro pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era cambiar la mentalidad, darse cuenta de los hechos, levantarse, quitarse el polvo y seguir adelante. No se detendría esta vez. Era realmente ahora o nunca.

Su voz salió de sus labios con seguridad, el ruido externo no era nada mientras hablaba mirando a los ojos del menor:

—Somos polvo de estrella. Nada más y nada menos, porque hemos nacido de lo más diminuto. Nosotros fuimos polvo, el cual se volvió estrella y puede llegar a ser una supernova o crear una galaxia, pero lo importante es que estando juntos es que esto ocurre. Al menos para mí, y así se queda, lo he comprendido pero… —en ese momento flaqueó un poco mientras no podía evitar recordarse a sí mismo de antaño. Meses atrás cuando había visto a Kageyama y lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se lo tragara. Cuántas cosas podían pasar en cierto tiempo. Sus mejillas se calentaron mientras hablaba por culpa de lo bochornoso que podían escucharse sus palabras—: Me ha tomado años galácticos el darme cuenta de ello y quizás tú pienses que he perdido la cabeza o que estoy jugando contigo. Pero, la verdad es que _quiero _explorar las constelaciones que se forman en tu cuerpo sólo por el placer de hacerlo no por nada más posesivo o mundano como un deseo carnal —esperaba que comprendiera que se refería a aquel encuentro sexual de hace tres años y algo—. Y quiero disfrutar de los cuerpos celestes que son tus ojos. Deseo sostener tu mano para mantener la gravedad sobre mi cuerpo o salir flotando juntos, ¿qué más da? Deseo perseguir al cometa Halley contigo, deseo mantener cerca de mí el corazón que es estrella. Quiero ser estrella, ¡o polvo, no importa, pero que sea contigo! Aun así… aun así, lo sé, que quizás me esté pasando con esto. Tal vez soy idiota (que lo soy) y lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo… aunque te digo todo esto tal vez ahora me odias pero debo intentarlo por una sola vez y última intentaré algo. Quiero ser egoísta contigo porque se trata de ti. Diablos, esto es difícil. Antes que te vayas debo decir que lo siento, perdóname, yo… yo estaba mal.

Los oídos le piteaban y para la última oración Kageyama creía que se caería ahí mismo o de pronto despertaría dándose cuenta que todo era un sueño. Tampoco notó, sino hasta el último momento, que estaba apretando con tanta fuerza la mano de su sempai. Su corazón se había detenido e incluso el calor de sus mejillas se había largado. Ahora se sentía extrañamente frío. Por un lado aterrado pero también encantado. La felicidad o lo parecido. No sabía exactamente qué era.

Tragó saliva.

—Yo estaba mal, Tobio. Lo siento. Perdón —volvió a decir Oikawa mientras lo miraba con desesperación y tristeza. Los dos en una mezcla que le hicieron querer abrazarlo pero como su cuerpo estaba congelado no lo hizo.

El silencio entre ambos era tan pesado que dolía. Tooru se calló y respiró el aire que había perdido. Estaba aterrado pero del mismo modo sentía como un gran peso había desaparecido de su interior. No pudo evitar sino sonreír en esa situación mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Oikawa-san…

—No, está bien —miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que su tiempo se había terminado. Debía irse. Poco a poco le fue soltando la mano—. No espero que me des una respuesta ahora. No sería justo contigo, después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar y yo… —se atragantó con saliva y tuvo que carraspear para aclararse. Era doloroso lo que iba a decir, pero lo soltó de todas maneras—: Yo comprendería si tú ya no quieres nada conmigo pero debía intentarlo. Era por eso, que me he dado cuenta muy tarde. Soy idiota. Perdó, pero Tobio, no dudes ni un segundo acerca de que lo que te he dicho en este momento es todo sincero. Mira —sintiéndose aventurero tomó la mano de Kageyama y la posicionó sobre su pecho. El chico tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía que iba a echarse hacia atrás en actitud defensiva en cualquier instante para luego lanzarle un montón de maldiciones, pero lo retuvo con fuerza mientras lo seguía observando—. ¿Sientes eso? ¿Mi corazón? Así es como lo tienes. Por dentro estoy muerto de miedo pero he dicho lo que tenía que decir y ahora te dejaré pensarlo tranquilo. Debo volver a Tokio pero… estoy feliz de haber tenido esta oportunidad. La próxima vez que nos veamos esperaré una respuesta. Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy bien.

«Ya es suficiente con que me hayas escuchado hasta el final, a pesar de que todo lo que suelto son tonterías», pensó para sí mismo mientras soltaba la mano de Kageyama y ésta caía al lado de su cuerpo, media inerte.

Kageyama estaba sin habla. Casi literalmente había perdido la facultad del lenguaje. Hubiera sido genial poder decir algo pero realmente se encontraba demasiado atolondrado y para cuando estaba despertando, procesando las palabas que había escuchado. Su sempai se inclinaba hacia él y lo último que sintió fue sin duda alguna sus labios fríos sobre su frente. Aquella zona que él tocó con aquel beso tan inocente y sincero se sintió tibia al instante.

Para cuando ambos tomaban conciencia de lo que estaba pasando Oikawa iba al trote para subir al tren y Kageyama se encontraba observándolo, anonado. Estiró el brazo en su dirección pero no pudo conseguir la fuerza para obligar a sus piernas a seguirlo. Parecía haber echado raíces en su lugar.

Cada uno se fue por su lado pero sin duda alguna se podría sentir como cierta clase de conexión o hilo rojo se formaba en sus meñiques. Se estiraba mientras se separaban pero parecía que nunca iría a cortarse.

El castaño tomó el tren y se sentó en su lugar. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana al tiempo que esperaba con tranquilidad, realmente se sentía en paz, que el tren echara a andar. Tomó aire y por primera vez se sintió como si el mundo en sí era un lugar completamente diferente a como lo había pensado. Era otra cosa o él, de pronto, era una persona transformada. Era increíble pensar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en esos días, en esas semanas o meses porque si lo contaba eran nada. Nada pensando en todo lo que había vuelto su mundo de cabeza desde la primera instancia en que posicionó su mirada sobre la figura del niño que todavía había tenido grabada en la memoria como un chiquillo molesto y flacucho. Un chiquillo que a regañadientes se había hecho un espacio en su corazón y parecía que ahora no podía dejarlo ir.

Ese chiquillo que lo había cazado hasta los confines del espacio, hasta que lo atrapó para luego dejarlo ir y entonces darse cuenta, él mismo, que lo necesitaba. Que su vida se sentiría muy vacía si no lo tenía su lado, pero tuvo que sentir el perderlo (otra vez) después de abrir los ojos para ello.

A Oikawa Tooru no le importaba ya nada porque había comprendido que cuando una persona venía a crear impresiones y cambios en tu vida, el tiempo era lo más irrelevante porque podía cambiar lo absoluto en años o en un mero segundo. Esa era la gracia y la desgracia del tiempo mundano. Nunca se detiene.

* * *

**NA: **Ahora mismo me siento tan bien que no sé qué más decir al respecto. Y contando. Queda poco. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia!

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	23. XXI: Corazón de llamas

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XXI: Corazón de llamas. **

**1.**

El viaje de Miyagi a Tokio se había hecho extrañamente largo para cómo lo recordaba. Quizás ese habría sido el viaje más largo de su vida y no tenía una razón exacta para que fuera de esa manera. Cierto era que Oikawa se había sentado en su lugar, junto a muchas más personas, y había mirado por el vidrio para luego no dejar de observar la nada hasta que se detuvieron cuatro horas después. No podía decir que había pensado en algo que lo hubiera mantenido ocupado. Su rutina, cuando llegó al departamento (fue un alivio darse cuenta que sí había apagado las luces antes de salir), fue exactamente la misma de antes. Cuando llegó en la madrugada del lunes se lanzó a la cama y durmió hasta el punto que a la mañana, cuando debía levantarse para ir a su primera clase en la universidad, se quedó dormido porque no sintió la alarma. Tuvo que correr y rogarle al profesor que lo dejara entrar. Luego de eso atendió el resto de clases, habló con Kuroo de nada (aunque realmente hablar con él era casi caso perdido porque se encontraba siempre mensajeando por su celular), fue a sus entrenamientos de vóley y luego se encargó de ir a trabajar. Estudiaba cuando llegaba a casa y acompañaba todo con un té verde que realmente sabía muy mal pero en cierta manera se volvió un vicio, por lo menos sano.

Esa rutina transcurrió durante toda una semana.

—¡Eh, Abukuma-kun!

—Oikawa, Boku-chan, que soy Oikawa —musitó con los labios apretados y la pelota con la marca _Mikasa _entre las manos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba con cansancio la manera estrepitosa que su amigo tenía para andar; balanceaba los brazos de un lado para otro mientras su cuerpo se mecía con frenesí.

—¡Abukuma-kun! —volvió a llamar con una sonrisa mientas que Oikawa suspiraba con resignación, pero la clara molestia escrita en la cara. Bokuto le golpeó el hombro de manera amistosa pero fue lo suficientemente rudo como para desequilibrarlo en su lugar y hacer que tropezara—¡Tenía que hablar contigo, hombre, parece que no nos hemos visto nunca!

—Boku-chan, nos vimos ayer —farfulló mientras giraba el cuello y verlo extrañado.

—_Bah, _es que hace mucho no hablamos. Parece que por el tema de que pronto será el partido final, final y que todos están tan emocionados… las prácticas aumentan el doble. Digo, casi podrían matar a alguien, ¡es genial! ¡No puedo esperar al partido! —siguió narrando mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor y rápidamente la quitaba el balón antes de que pudiera decir algo para golpearlo fuertemente con su puño. Para saltar no tardo ni si quiera la mitad de lo que Oikawa normalmente necesitaba, aunque obviamente llegaba más bajo de todas maneras la pelota logró cruzar la red de la cancha para luego rebotar del otro lado. Los dos se quedaron observando mientras que Bokuto se encargaba de alzar los puños como si se tratara de un punto real—: ¡OHHHH! ¡SOY GENIAL! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Kuroo! ¿Viste eso? ¡Soy el mejor!

—Sí, claro, Bokuto. Es genial, ahora cállate.

—Kuroo-chan, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí?

—Que grosero. He estado aquí todo el tiempo y deja de llamarme así.

—Ah, debe ser que bloquee tu molesta presencia, Kuroo-chan. Perdón.

Antes de que Kuroo pudiera responderle Bokuto nuevamente se encontraba interponiéndose entre ambos con una sonrisa neurótica en la cara.

—¡Chicos! ¡No puedo esperar al partido! Miren, vean, vean —diciendo eso extendió las manos y por inercia los dos observaron intentando ver qué era lo que realmente deberían notar. Aunque el cambio fue un poco obvio cuando Bokuto volvió a reír—¡Mis manos tiemblan, de pura emoción!

—Uf, no hay quién lo pare.

**2.**

A mitad de su último trimestre un mensaje llegó a su celular y el corazón de Tooru no pudo evitar dar un salto. Su tono había sonado en el momento en que se encontraba haciendo una tarea y para buscar su IPhone tendría que levantarse de la silla para caminar hasta su habitación. En ese momento se había quedado unos segundos observando hacia la dirección, pensando si podía o no ser Tobio-chan. Intentó calmarse mientras se levantaba de su lugar para hacer el recorrido. No quería darse esperanzas y después sentirse mal, porque hace unas semanas que ya había estado esperando una respuesta del muchacho pero nada había llegado. Lo único que pudo pensar que era culpa de que estaba muy ocupado o, mejor dicho, le había dado tiempo para pensarlo así que si Kageyama quería pensarlo más tiempo él lo único que podía hacer era ser paciente.

Aun así no pudo evitar el pequeño ruido de sorpresa al darse cuenta que el mensaje era de Iwa-chan. De una manera muy corta, casi sin palabras, le anunciaba que a su madre la operarían el sábado de esa semana y Tooru no pudo evitar pensar que de manera indirecta ese era un mensaje para él. Ahí no lo decía de manera explícita de que fuera para acompañarlo, pero él apretó el aparato en su mano mientras respondía con rapidez para luego salir de casa y dirigirse a la estación de trenes, pensando en comprar un boleto para ese día. Todavía quedaba tiempo. Miércoles por la tarde. Quería estar con su mejor amigo para acompañarlo en esa situación. Quizás sería una compañía pésima pero al menos podía darle apoyo moral a Hajime y que se dé cuenta que no se encuentra solo.

Cuando compró los boletos se dio cuenta que tendría que madrugar más de lo usual pero se dijo que valía la pena.

El sábado se levantó a las cinco de la mañana para luego dirigirse a la estación sin nada más que la ropa que se había puesto. El viaje se le hizo eterno pero aprovechó para descansar lo más que pudiera. Una vez en Sendai no se dio rodeos en volver a casa y fue directamente al hospital general. Cuando llegó ahí iba trotando y tuvo que caminar por los pasillos blancos, dando vueltas hasta encontrar la sala que supuso era de operaciones. Mientras jadeaba distinguió que Hajime se encontraba sentado afuera de la sala, con la mirada gacha y las manos apretadas. Se dirigió a él con pasos rápidos, todavía recuperando la respiración.

Iwaizumi lo distinguió cuando se encontraba frente a él. Alzó la mirada y pudo darse cuenta que se veía más cansado que antes.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró con su voz cansada. Se intentó enderezar en su lugar mientras que Tooru se encogía de hombros—. No tenías que venir.

—Pero aquí estoy —respondió él mientras le daba una sonrisa y tomaba asiento a su lado.

El silencio en el pasillo era medio fúnebre y ambos se quedaron observando la luz encendida que les señalaba que todavía se encontraban en la operación.

Tooru observó a su amigo de reojo y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos. Una presión se generó en su pecho al tiempo que tragaba saliva y se obligaba a no derramar lágrimas. La verdad es que ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera no hacía nada más que contagiarle el terror, aunque él estaba seguro que todo tenía que salir bien. Al final lo único que hizo fue alzar el brazo y pasarlo por los hombros de su compañero, dándole un apoyo de alguna manera. Hajime se encogió más en su lugar mientras sorbía por la nariz e intentaba acallar los sollozos.

Tomó aire mientras miraba hacia al frente.

Había un reloj a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar voltear a verlo cada un minuto, intentando ver cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Hajime se calmó después de quince minutos, pero no intentó quitar su agarre.

Una hora y media después Tooru observó cómo la luz se apagaba. Los dos se tensaron en su lugar mientras que se levantaban sintiendo las piernas entumecidas. Hajime ya no tenía los ojos rojos pero sí un poco hinchados, aunque no se notaba que había estado llorando porque se podía decir que era culpa del cansancio. Los dos se quedaron quietos, ansiosos, intentando no moverse tanto en sus lugares mientras observaban cómo la figura de un doctor salía de la sala quitándose la mascarilla. Les preguntó si ellos eran familiares de la señora Iwaizumi y Hajime dio un paso adelante, respondiendo que él era su hijo.

—La operación salió bien —anunció lo que estaban esperando y Tooru pudo darse cuenta que los dos se sentían liberados. El cuerpo de su amigo se relajó de manera inmediata mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios—. Su madre se encuentra estable pero estará durmiendo unas cuantas horas por culpa de la anestesia. Ahora mismo las enfermeras la llevaran a una sala de reposo así que puedes ir a verla ahí. Cuando despierte puedes llamar para que le hagan la primera revisión, pero sin duda sus signos vitales se encuentran muy estables. No tendrá más problemas, así que tranquilo, aunque no podrá hacer mucho esfuerzo durante un buen tiempo. Es recomendable que repose gran parte del día.

—Sí, sí… —asintió Hajime mientras escuchaba atento las palabras del doctor.

Tooru se encargó de memorizar todo porque sabía que su amigo no era muy bueno con la memoria, además de que seguramente su mente se encontraba tan agotada que no podía funcionar bien.

No podía evitar la sensación de tranquilidad en su cuerpo.

—Gracias, doctor —formuló al final Hajime mientras hacía una reverencia.

Tooru también agradeció, imitando a su amigo.

El doctor les dijo que no era nada, que por ahora podían ir a ver a la mujer.

Cuando el hombre mayor se fue Hajime dejó salir un suspiro que le hizo caer nuevamente en el asiento en el cual habían estado sentados. Apretó las manos contra su rostro mientras una risa floja salía de sus labios y Tooru le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al final el más bajo lo miró para luego sonreírle. Le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien —anunció sin perder su sonrisa.

Hajime simplemente asintió mientras volvía a reír.

No pudo quedarse con su amigo hasta muy tarde y un poco antes de las siete de la tarde se estaba encaminando de nuevo a la estación. Hajime, entre tanto cuando todavía estaba en el hospital, le había preguntado respecto al supuesto partido que jugaría su universidad. Él le comentó que era por las finales universitarias y aunque su amigo había sacado la idea Tooru le dijo que ni se le ocurriera viajar a verlo porque tenía que quedarse con su mamá, además él estaría bien. Se desearon suerte mutuamente y Hajime le agradeció, con palabras que lograron casi hacerlo llorar, que lo hubiera acompañado ese día.

Tooru volvió a Tokio sintiéndose más tranquilo, y por alguna razón cuando se había encontrado en Miyagi, después de que les anunciaran que la operación de la señora Iwaizumi había salido sin problemas, no pensó que era el momento perfecto para ir a buscar a Tobio.

«Las cosas como salen», pensó apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana del tren.

**3.**

Antes de salir a la cancha se habían juntado en un círculo con sus compañeros, tomándose de los hombros y sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos cercanos. Todos se observaron, expectantes, sabiendo que detrás se encontraba el entrenador mirándolos junto con el ayudante. La adrenalina pre-partido corriendo por sus venas y generando que un palpitar incesante se concentrara dentro de sus pechos. Tooru había terminado posicionado junto a Kotarou y el líbero del equipo, él había observado al capitán con calma mientras intentaba concentrarse. En la universidad fue donde por primera vez conoció la tranquilidad de ser sólo el armador del equipo y no el capitán, así que él ya no estaba en sus responsabilidades el dar las palabras de aliento antes de salir. En su primer año había sido muy extraño, pero ahora podía decir que se había acostumbrado. No pensaba que a esas alturas podría llegar a ser nuevamente capitán. Afuera, en la cancha, se podía escuchar el murmullo que generaban los espectadores y el rebotar de los balones del equipo contrario mientras calentaban.

—Vamos a por todo —fue lo que dijo el capitán de pronto, con la seriedad palpándose en sus palabras y haciendo que todos se inclinaran.

Juntos gritaron un "Si". Por estar junto a su amigo Tooru sufrió por su oído, ya que el chico tenía unos pulmones que le permitían gritar con una fuerza increíble. Por último se dieron un grito de ánimo mientras se inclinaban más para luego enderezarse. Uno a uno, comenzaron a soltarse mientras entraban trotando a la cancha. Él se mantuvo unos momentos detrás mientras recuperaba el aliento y se agachó un poco para arreglarse la rodillera. Se golpeó en las mejillas con las palmas para luego seguir a sus compañeros.

Al instante que salió las luces artificiales del techo lo golpearon y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos unos segundos mientras se acostumbraba al cambio. Siempre que entraba a ese escenario de deportistas sentía la presión sobre su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una liberación, sabiendo que entraría en una batalla en que simplemente era su equipo y él. Respiró lo más profundo que pudo mientras se preparaba para calentar con los demás. Podía distinguir a Kuroo y Boku-chan, con la misma expresión de seriedad que seguramente él llevaba en la cara. El equipo contrario contra el cual jugarían ese día era de una universidad del mismo distrito, pero claramente tenían ciertas diferencias, al parecer tenía unos bloqueadores increíbles y un jugador que era capaz de aprovechar todas las oportunidades para generar puntos.

Fue por esa razón que a Tooru casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al momento de distinguir el porte impotente (y estúpido) de Ushiwaka-chan.

De la impresión la pelota que tenía entre las manos casi se le cae al suelo.

«No puede ser», pensó con tanta frustración mientras observaba la manera que tenía el chico para andar. Igual que recordaba hace tres años atrás. A él, por suerte, no se lo había topado desde aquel día en el gimnasio después del partido contra Karasuno, en el cual perdieron después de unos sets jugados con uña y dientes hasta el final. Podía simplemente decir que era por una jugarreta del destino que justamente se lo encontrara ese día, en esas circunstancias.

«Iwa-chan ni si quiera está aquí para ver como… como», le gustaría completar la palabra con un "como gano", pero realmente nunca se sabía. Por un lado podía decir que el equipo de Ushiwaka-chan también era diferente y para esas alturas Tooru no tenía ni una simple idea de cómo jugarían, pero él también pertenecía a otro equipo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta rezando porque el tipo no lo reconociera. No importaba. Ahora mismo el número que llevaba era un "2" en la espalda.

—Ay…

—¿Eh? ¿Y ese suspiro? —sin darse cuenta de pronto Kuroo se encontraba a su lado. Le sonreía de esa manera tan rara suya y no tuvo ni ganas de odiarlo por ello.

Se encogió de hombros mientras apuntaba con la barbilla hacia el otro lado de la red.

—Mira por ti mismo.

Kuroo lo hizo.

—_Ugh —_fue todo lo que dijo y sólo por eso le cayó casi bien. Cualquier persona que odiara a Ushiwaka-chan sumaba puntos para él. Aunque era extraño que Kuroo lo conociera porque dudaba que Nekoma alguna vez hubiera jugado contra su equipo. Aunque los rumores volaban y ese chico seguramente (que si lo hizo) apareció en varias revistas—. Mejor que Bokuto no se entere, él lo odia más que nadie aquí.

Boku-chan también le cayó mejor.

En menos de lo que esperaban el partido ya estaba comenzando y Tooru se olvidó de todo. Aunque, aun así, en el momento en que le dieron el balón para servir pensó, durante un segundo, en Tobio y qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Se preguntó si él lo estuviera viendo desde las gradas sus ojos todavía tendrían ese brillo de admiración que había mantenido desde que iban a Kitagawa Daiichi. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se dijo que lo haría lo mejor posible, por ese Tobio-chan que todavía se encontraba en su memoria. De esa manera tomando el balón entre ambas manos lo llevó hasta su rostro, apoyando la frente y aspirando el aroma tan conocido de la goma. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo mientras se concentraba en lo que tenía delante y entonces los volvió a abrir, sintiendo que todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Lanzando el balón al aire con toda la fuerza calculada que podía, trotando hacia adelante al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia atrás para luego saltar y golpear con la palma el balón, logró que éste diera una trayectoria diagonal en dirección al líbero del equipo contrario. El pequeño chico no se lo había esperado y posicionó los brazos dos segundos tarde. La pelota golpeó contra sus muñecas cuando él seguía medio inclinado así que el rebote se dio hacia el lado, golpeando el suelo y ganando su primer punto del primer set.

Su equipo de la universidad celebró mientras que el contrario se lamentaba. Recibió golpes en el hombro de parte de sus compañeros mientras que él simplemente sonreía y observaba a través de la cancha a quien había sido su eterno rival. Éste lo reconoció y lo observó desde la posición de bloqueador central. Tooru alzó la barbilla mientras achicaba los ojos en dos rendijas para enfocarlo bien. Un minuto después tenía un nuevo balón entre las manos y lo hacía caer contra el suelo para hacer exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior.

En esa ocasión los jugadores del equipo rival esperaban su servicio así que todos estuvieron preparados, aunque les dio unos problemas en que el líbero terminó lanzándose de cuerpo completo al suelo para salvar el balón, el armador del equipo logró armar la jugada. Ushiwaka-chan (cómo no) fue el primero en que se posicionó para saltar desde el lado derecho de la red y para ese momento Kuroo junto a Boku-chan y otros de sus compañeros ya estaba preparado para bloquear, saltando al tiempo que alzaban los brazos.

Oikawa corrió hasta quedar junto a la red y vio el momento justo en que el balón pasó entre medio de las manos de Kuroo y Bokuto. Observó con impotencia la manera en que éste caía al suelo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros pudieran atraparlo. Cayó y rodó unos cuantos metros mientras el árbitro hacía sonar el silbato.

Un punto de vuelta.

Tooru sintió sus cejas fruncirse mientras miraba sobre su hombro de manera fulminante al castaño. El chico le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, como siempre había hecho y se dijo a sí mismo que tenían que derrotarlo ahí, ahora o nunca.

El primer set fue ganado por el equipo contrario, por dos insólitos puntos de diferencia. Tooru fue el primero más enfadado por el hecho y no era porque no confiara en sus compañeros, o sí mismo, simplemente porque no soportaba el pensamiento de que parecía que no importaba a dónde iba quedaba detrás de Ushiwaka.

—Tranquilo, todavía queda —le dijo Kuroo mientras tomaba botella de su agua. Era el tiempo de descanso y los jugadores recuperaban sus fuerzas después de escuchar la rápida táctica para el siguiente set. Él lo observaba con sus ojos de gato agudo que todo lo observaban mientras estudiaba al rival.

—Dije que en la universidad lo iba a vencer —soltó de pronto sin saber por qué realmente. Suspiró con cansancio y luego enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta que su compañero le tendía la botella de agua de la cual había tomado antes. Sin mucho ritual murmuró un agradecimiento mientras hidrataba su cuerpo.

Bokuto daba vueltas en su lugar mientras se mordía sus inexistentes uñas. Parecía encontrarse bastante molesto por todo el hecho.

De pronto el segundo set estaba comenzando y todos se encontraban de vuelta en la cancha. Tooru respiró para tranquilizarse. Nuevamente se encargó de servir y logró, a medias, conseguir unos cuantos puntos. El equipo de Ushiwaka se los devolvió después de unos instantes. Bokuto, en ese set, se encargó de anotar la mayoría de puntos y Kuroo logró bloquear unos cuantos para también lograr anotar, distrayendo al enemigo con su técnica de ser ambidiestro. Para la mitad de ese_ set _ya había dejado de escuchar los ánimos del público y sólo se concentraba en las posiciones de sus compañeros; dónde estaban y quién sería la mejor persona para darle el balón. Era extraño pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, súbitamente, que podía armar con mucha facilidad para Boku-chan y Kuroo. Parecía que ese tiempo que tuvieron de amigos había servido de algo. No era al nivel que tenía con Hajime, pero sin duda era mejor que con sus otros compañeros de equipo.

El líbero de su equipo era bueno y flexible, así que también significaba un gran alivio para todos.

Para el segundo set estaban empatando.

—¡No se desanimen! —les gritó el capitán mientras todos jadeaban, recuperaban las energías y se hidrataban.

El sudor caía por su frente y Tooru tuvo que limpiarse varias veces con una toalla. Tenía la respiración tan agitada que ni él mismo se reconocía. Había olvidado lo agotado que se podía terminar durante un partido de ese calibre. Su cuerpo ardía y sus músculos comenzaban a sentirse agarrotados, pero de alguna manera él se encargaba de hacer que siguieran siendo funcionales. Durante ese tiempo se encargó de arreglarse las rodilleras y se revisó las agujetas de las zapatillas, sólo por si acaso. Tragó saliva mientras contaba hasta diez en su cabeza. Podía recordar que en el instituto en varias ocasiones habían quedado en una situación parecida.

Ahora sería diferente.

—Venga, chicas, podemos hacerlo —musitó Boku-chan y él lo único que pudo hacer fue mover los hombros después del golpe que le había dado.

No quería decirlo pero la verdad es que para ese momento del partido ya habían tenido que lidiar con dos mini-depresiones de Boku-chan y aunque ese chico, Akaashi-chan (quien seguramente estaba sentado en alguna parte de las gradas), le había advertido acerca de qué hacer en caso de, era muy diferente vivirlo a imaginarlo. En los partidos era muy diferente a las prácticas. En esta situación que un miembro del equipo se deprimiera y por eso fallara en sus saques era algo de temer.

El tercer set comenzó con un flotante del capitán del otro equipo. El líbero lo recibió con facilidad (cosa sorprendente) y Tooru se encargó de armar para Kuroo. Lograron distraer a los bloqueadores rivales con un ataque sincronizado pero el antiguo de capitán de Nekoma se encargó de anotar logrando un contacto con su zurda. El equipo celebró.

A la mitad del set nuevamente el sudor cubría su frente y de vez en cuando le nublaba la vista, pero Tooru se mantuvo en su lugar mientras observaba con atención todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

«Ganar o perder», pensó mientras observaba la pelota ser recibida por Ushiwaka-chan. No pudo evitar recordar sus años de instituto y simplemente sonrió mientras pensaba en el tiempo perdido que también había tenido. Quizás si para ese entonces hubiera visto las cosas con otros ojos ahora todo sería muy diferente y todos los problemas que había pasado hasta ahora nunca habrían ocurrido. Era extraño. Era la primera vez que el ocurría algo parecido, que quisiera poder volver al pasado para hacer las cosas mucho mejor. Podía ser un poco tonto a esas alturas pero no podía hacer nada. Se encontraba en un partido que estaba consumiendo toda su energía así que no tenía mucha opción de pensar con lógica esas cosas.

—¡Al centro! —gritó el capitán de su equipo.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo y él (quienes estaban más cerca) voltearon para darse cuenta la trayectoria que haría el balón, justamente al centro de su cancha. De una manera veloz Tooru observó por el rabillo del ojo, en cámara lenta, que el líbero de su equipo todavía se estaba levantando del suelo desde la última vez que se había lanzado para atrapar el balón. No había sido hace más de un minuto pero era obvio, en el vóley todo era muy rápido. Haciendo cálculos mentales se dio cuenta que no llegaría y mientras pensaba eso sus piernas ya se estaban moviendo por la fuerza fiera de no querer perder. No podía acabarse ahí. No otra vez. No pasaría lo mismo otra vez. Aunque fuera por un mísero punto ellos tenían que ganar ese partido, al menos una vez tenía que cumplir su promesa con Hajime y vencer a aquel muro que no había podido atravesar.

Estiró el brazo mientras se daba cuenta que no llegaría.

«Un poco más, sólo un poco más», pensó mientras apretaba los labios y seguía intentando alcanzar la sombra que estaba logrando hacer el balón.

No iba a llegar.

Apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación. Antes de que hiciera realmente la decisión sus piernas se estaban moviendo y Tooru se encontraba lanzándose hacia adelante. Intentó apoyar la zurda para amortiguar el golpe mientras seguía estirando la mano derecha. Y entonces ocurrió.

Su mano golpeó el suelo al mismo tiempo que la pelota caía sobre el dorso de su mano pero de pronto, añadiendo su cuerpo impactando sobre el suelo, hubo otro dolor muy diferente. Fue un dolor que le hizo abrir los ojos mientras el _shock _se expandía por su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble. Al principio se sintió como una punzada y su cerebro se bloqueó durante unos segundos pero luego se expandió hasta incendiar su pierna. Su rodilla, por siempre lesionada, había impactado contra el duro suelo y de una u otra forma hubo un chasquido desconocido que le hizo encogerse en su lugar. El chasquido hizo eco en su cabeza durante varios segundos mientras el pánico se adueñaba de su ser. Sus manos temblaron mientras su cuerpo se quedaba quieto en el suelo y la pierna ardía, dolor agudo evitando que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento. Tooru no estaba muy seguro de dónde había surgido ese chasquido.

_Crack. _

_CRACK. _

No tenía idea de dónde había salido. ¿Era su pierna?

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo al tiempo que se intentaba llevar las manos a la zona y palpar, dándose cuenta que algo estaba mal. Algo había terminado realmente mal porque tocando de manera superficial la zona de la rodilla pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba _fuera _de lugar. Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sin darse cuenta sacó sangre. Sus oídos se taparon y por eso no escuchó los jadeos generales de las gradas junto con el silbato del árbitro, mientras detenía el partido. Sus ojos lagrimearon sin que pudiera evitarlo y por inercia apretó la zona de la rodilla intentando _sostener_.

Su cerebro se bloqueó y su vista se nubló. Hizo varios ruidos sin lograr articular nada.

De pronto pudo distinguir figuras a su alrededor y entre ellos a Boku-chan y Kuroo, quienes lo miraban con preocupación al tiempo que formulaban un montón de palabras que él no comprendía del todo. Alguien le observaba la pierna que él estaba observando y tocó el lugar, un jadeo salió de su boca. El árbitro y entrenador de su equipo se acercaron. Alguien pidió una camilla para que lo llevaran a emergencias.

Sin poder evitarlo un pequeño grito salió de sus labios mientras intentaban mover su pierna. Otra vez el chasquido se escuchó y rebotó dentro de su cabeza.

_Crack, crack, crack. _

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el gimnasio de Tokio, a tres horas de distancia Kageyama se encontraba mirando por la ventana al tiempo que pensaba que por fin podía ir a ver a su sempai para responderle lo que no había logrado. El viaje era calmado y ese día hacía un calor agradable que había extrañado durante el crudo invierno pero, por alguna razón, de pronto hubo una inquietud en su pecho. El carril en el cual le había tocado se hallaba relativamente lleno con gente que se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tobio cuando tuvo esa sensación terminó alzando la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y miró a su alrededor. Observó la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que recién eran las tres de la tarde.

A su lado un chiquillo que no debía pasar los tres años dejó caer una galleta al suelo y segundos después un hombre anciano caminó encima de ella, pisándola sin darse cuenta. Alcanzó a escuchar el crujido de la galleta mientras era triturada; _crack. _

El malestar en su pecho aumentó.

Tooru, por su lado, era arrastrado por los pasillos del gimnasio mientras se tapaba la parte superior del rostro con el brazo, intentando que las lágrimas de dolor involuntarias que había soltado siguieran manteniéndose en secreto.

* * *

**NA: **Y ahora más drama (porque nunca falta), podría sentirme mal y la verdad es que sí. Este capítulo es muy corto (y FF últimamente anda con muchos problemas, no sé qué pensar). He decidido insertar en estos últimos capítulos de Bólido una forma que me ha gustado mucho de otro fandom (Daiya no Ace) y que la adorable personilla que escribe ese fanfic utiliza (uno de mis favoritos). En fin. Gracias totales y una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer.

**NA2: **Cuando editaba esto era el cumpleaños del grande de Gustavo Cerati y cuando lo suba ya no lo será más, pero, bueno, me gusta pensar que tendrá un buen cumpleaños cantando y tocando la guitarra.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr.**

* * *

**—Omake—**

_**Cuando Kageyama tuvo que recibir el regalo "sorpresa" de Yamaguchi.** _

—Tienes que fingir sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? Pon una cara sorprendida —musitaba Hinata. Chasqueó la lengua en pánico ante la expresión espantosa de su amigo—¡NO! Así das miedo. Cambia. Mejor, no, quédate quieto… —diciendo eso con su voz chillona comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas del más alto.

—¿Qué te pasa, atolondrado? —se quejó Kageyama mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, intentando quitarse de su agarre. Afuera del gimnasio de Karasuno el aire frío amenazaba con generarles un resfrío pero Shoyo sabía que ese era el día en que Yamaguchi daría su regalo, que él ya había dicho de su existencia—¡Suéltame!

Inclinándose más hacia atrás logrando chocar con la pared y haciendo que Shoyo se lanzara más sobre él, dejándolos en una postura que daba mucho a la imaginación. Fue ahí cuando pasó el capitán de Karasuno, Tsukishima Kei, con el buzo del equipo y preparándose mentalmente para el entrenamiento casi vespertino. Se les quedó mirando mientras los tres intercambiaban expresiones de desconcierto.

Tsukishima se arregló los lentes mientras los otros dos padecían de una tez pálida.

—_Puf. _

El rubio se llevó una mano a los labios para esconder su sonrisa mientras se reía de ellos, caminado hacia el interior del gimnasio aguantando el ataque de risa al tiempo que tanto Kageyama como Hinata lo perseguían diciendo que no era lo que parecía.

Yamaguchi, con una bolsa de regalo en las manos, no comprendía de qué se reía su mejor amigo y porque sus otros compañeros se veían tan abochornados. Como vice capitán tuvo que poner orden él mismo.


	24. XXII: La sinceridad duele, pero es

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XXII: La sinceridad duele, pero es lo mejor. **

**1.**

Con más madurez que antes en el momento en que miraba hacia _atrás _se daba cuenta de un montón de cosas las cuales antes eran invisibles a sus ojos. Tenía recuerdos que los sentía muy vividos y otros que parecían mantener un velo que nublaba todo, perdiendo así los detalles de algunas cosas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que la mayoría de sus arrepentimientos eran durante Kitagawa Daiichi, cuando todavía seguía en la edad del pavo. No podía sino sentirse medio idiota cuando pensaba en el comportamiento que había mantenido hacia Kageyama Tobio, un niño que sí lo pensaba bien no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Ahora, mayor y con la mente diferente, se sentía ridículo junto con lamentable, se arrepentía de todas las palabras que le había dedicado además de los malos tratos.

Quizás era porque su _odio _no fue nada más que su modo de auto defensa contra una persona menor que lo superaba. Aquello no era nada más que inseguridad. El pensamiento lo golpeó de pronto. Tooru, que tanto había practicado y entrenado generando lesiones en su cuerpo que no sanarían, se había sentido amenazado por la presencia de un chico que no lo superaba ni en estatura o contextura. Tobio todo lo que él hacía con mucho esfuerzo lo hacía bien a la primera vez y eso lo había irritado además de asustado. ¿Cómo podía tratar con una persona de ese calibre? ¿Cómo podía competir contra alguien que lo superaba en todo? Aquel niño de mirada curiosa que había llegado como una aparición al equipo de vóley no hizo nada más que mover algo dentro de sí. Era, por ejemplo, cuando en una manada de lobos el lobo alfa se siente amenazado por la presencia de otro más y para mantenerlo a raya debe ser violento, marcando así que su puesto se mantendrá.

Tooru había vestido su odio como una armadura para no salir herido porque ya había conocido la derrota gracias a Ushijima, quien parecía insuperable. Fue en ese momento, siendo tan joven, que conoció las diferencias de habilidades. A pesar de que toda su vida lo había tratado como una persona con habilidades insuperables al conocer a Ushijima y luego a Tobio aquellas palabras no quedaron en nada más que eso; una persona con facilidad para el vóley, pero no un genio. Un genio sería aquel a quien el talento le nace con facilidad y mientras más practica más inalcanzable se vuelve.

Era un idiota, nada más que una persona insegura que ahora debía recoger los pedazos de aquello que había destruido.

Quizás si hubiera tratado todo de manera diferente su presente se encontraría también de otra forma.

Tooru suspiró mientras apretaba los puños. Sentado con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas de la camilla del hospital miró por la ventana que le quedaba cercana. No tenía una buena vista, se encontraban en un tercer piso y lo único que podía ver eran las ventanas de otras habitaciones del hospital pero le servían para distraerse. La habitación se encontraba silenciosa y afuera.

Era extraño. La habitación la tenía para él solo y se le hacía muy bizarro pensar que unos días atrás él había estado observando personas postradas en camas, igual que él en ese instante. Era como una realidad paralela. La cama era dura e incómoda, además de que las sabanas que lo cubrían se sentían muy ásperas al tacto y crujían a cada movimiento. En su lugar no podía evitar sentirse medio solo. Las enfermas lo habían dejado reposando y hasta ahora no podía recibir visitas. A su celular habían llegado unos cuantos mensajes pero no los había leído.

Se miró la pierna e intentó moverla. Le dolió tanto que siseó mientras apretaba los dientes para luego dejarla quieta. Le habían puesto vendas y una especie de calentador, para mantener la zona cálida porque supuestamente había que tener mucho cuidado. Tooru entendió a medias lo que le habían hecho porque años tratando con una pierna de por sí delicada había aprendido que era importante usar rodilleras y vendas, calentar la zona cuando dolía y tomar antiinflamatorios para los músculos.

El constante ruido de las manillas del reloj de pared se escuchaba con un eco que tronaba en su cabeza; _tic-tac, tic-tac. _

Volvió a suspirar y miró el techo blanco. Nada interesante.

Súbitamente unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y no le dio importancia hasta que sintió que se hacían más fuertes. Se escucharon cerca, al lado suyo, y entonces se detuvieron. Tooru se mantuvo mirando hacia la ventana unos segundos mientras intentaba pensar quién podría ser la persona que lo visitaba. Una enfermera no era porque ellas entraban charlando e intentando calmarlo con sus voces amables. No desvió la mirada y escuchó la respiración ajena, medio agitada.

—Hey.

Tooru relajó los músculos mientras lentamente giraba la cabeza para ver al visitante.

—Creí que las visitas no estaban permitidas a esta hora, Boku-chan —musitó intentando dar su sonrisa de siempre pero no funcionó. Los calmantes para el dolor lo mantenían medio atontado.

No le gustaba pensar que las personas de pronto lo veían en ese estado; teniendo que mantenerse acostado en esa camilla hasta que pudiera levantarse. No tenía idea cuándo sería eso y las enfermeras sólo le habían dicho que había que esperar al doctor de cabecera, un traumatólogo o algo por el estilo, quizás era kinesiólogo. Hace medio día, al parecer, había sido su caída y la verdad es que para ese momento no recordaba mucho, sólo un gran dolor que le bloqueó la mente. Además de que, si no se equivocaba, había dormido gran parte del tiempo. Según le contaron se desmayó.

Bokuto le sonrió de esa manera tan rara suya pero cierto era que se mantenía muy diferente a antes. La sonrisa no parecía llegar a sus ojos. Se removió en su lugar, traspasando su peso de un pie a otro mientras sujetaba sus manos. Lo miró unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros, para volver a sonreír.

—Sí, me colé cuando las enfermeras no miraban, así que seguramente si me ven acá me echen… aunque Kuroo dice que da igual, que el horario de visita en este caso debería irse a la mierda porque no te vas a quedar solo —la sensación en el pecho de Tooru fue de una calidez extraña, porque le era muy raro pensar que Kuroo podía decir algo así por él. Bokuto saltó en su lugar—. Ah, él está afuera llamando por teléfono y esas cosas. El entrenador también se encarga del resto.

—Vaya —musitó genuinamente sorprendido. Del entrenador se lo esperaba porque después de todo era su trabajo, de Tetsurou no—, gracias, que amables.

Las palabras le salieron sarcásticas cuando eran sinceras. Se maldijo por eso.

Según le había comentado después de traerlo al hospital le habían revisado la rodilla diciendo que necesitaba reposo hasta que le hicieran los exámenes (lo que actualmente seguía esperando). El entrenador se había encargado de hacer todos los trámites y era gracias a su beca deportiva que la universidad cubría todo. No tenía idea qué pasó con el partido y tampoco quería preguntar. Fue en ese momento en que Bokuto le comentó que Kuroo fue quien se encargó de avisarle a sus padres del incidente sacando el número de su celular y además decirle a Hajime (cómo adivinó la clave seguía siendo un misterio sin resolver). Le comentó que se había encargado de tranquilizar a su madre y al parecer ella estaba encaminó a Tokio en ese mismo instante. Aunque no había podido convencer a Hajime, quien quedó tan impactado por la noticia que no supo cómo reaccionar, así que Tooru chasqueó la lengua y se dijo que las cosas no podrían salir peor.

A mitad del relato de Bokuto, quien se había sentado a los pies en la camilla, se giró lo mejor que pudo hacia la derecha para alcanzar su celular que se encontraba en el velador. Lo desbloqueó y sin mirar si quiera marcó el número de su amigo. Estuvo esperando unos segundos, escuchando el tono de llamada mientras veía la manera en que Bokuto jugaba con unos frascos que había conseguido de alguna parte y no sabía bien qué era. Sin poder evitarlo Tooru comenzó a morderse las uñas por el nerviosismo.

Hajime respondió cuando estaba a poco y nada de colgar.

—¿Oikawa?

—¡Iwa-chan!

—¡Hombre! Dios, mierda… ah… —Hajime se escuchaba tan preocupado que no supo qué decir. Pudo escuchar la manera en suspiraba a través de la línea telefónica y sus pasos contra el suelo. Podía imaginárselo de manera perfecta caminando en círculos en su habitación mientras se mordía las uñas, igual qué le, excepto por la parte de dar vueltas—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy consciente —intentó bromear.

Hajime no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Mierda, Oikawa.

—Normalmente tú me dices _Mierdakawa. _

—Esto es serio, Tooru. Maldición… si hubiera estado ahí… Si tan solo —su voz se cortó durante unos segundos a través de la línea y podía escuchar, palpar su frustración. No pudo evitar mirar el suelo, las baldosas también blancas igual que toda la horrible habitación en la cual el tiempo se sentía eterno—Si tan sólo hubiera estado contigo. Voy a ir para allá. Ahora mismo tomaré un tren y-

—No, Hajime, no lo hagas —sentenció con seriedad logrando cortar las palabras que su amigo parecía estar vomitando de los nervios. Apretó el teléfono contra su oreja para poder escucharlo mejor. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba juntar las palabras precisas que deseaba transmitir en ese momento. Cierto era que le encantaría y se sentiría mil veces más tranquilo si tuviera la compañía de Hajime a su lado, pero no podía ser tan egoísta porque él tenía cosas que hacer además de mantenerse a su lado. No podía estar toda la vida dependiendo de su mejor amigo de la misma manera que éste no podía estar todos los días preocupado de él y preguntándose si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Eran amigos, o más que amigos hermanos, pero debían crecer—. Ya había escuchado al doctor. Más importante ahora es que apoyes a tu mamá y ella te necesita más que yo —esperaba que esas palabras no fueran mal interpretadas—, tienes que cuidarla. Yo estaré bien. Ahora mismo es primordial que te quedes con ella. Recuerda que sus actividades físicas están reducidas y su hijo debe mantenerse a su lado.

Cuando dejó de hablar Iwaizumi se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos pensó en colgar mientras simplemente escuchaban la respiración del otro. Él maldijo por lo bajo y Tooru pudo imaginárselo sentándose en la cama de su casa, porque sabía que por fin podría haber salido del hospital. Liberó un suspiro que le hizo casi reír pero luego nuevamente estuvo ese silencio incómodo que le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí… —soltó de pronto como un murmullo inentendible.

—Esto definitivamente _no es tu culpa, _Hajime —sentenció con dureza mientras apretaba el teléfono en su mano. Quería de manera desesperada que su amigo entendiera ese punto, igual que él lo había hecho. Todos esos años Iwaizumi había sido su pilar principal, el que lo sostenía cuando sentía que se venía abajo, pero eso no podía continuar de esa manera por siempre. Las cosas debían cambiar y nunca se sabía si era hoy o mañana pero aunque habían ido juntos a Tokio para asistir a la universidad en algún momento tendrían que separarse; cada uno formaría su propia vida. Seguirían siendo amigos, por supuesto, pero las cosas cambian—. Yo no soy tu responsabilidad.

**2.**

Había leído una vez hace un tiempo atrás cuando todavía se encontraba en su tercer año de instituto y pensaba que la carrera de astronomía sería algo viable para él (para después darse cuenta que el campo laboral era reducido por no decir inexistente a esas alturas de la vida) acerca de que si la Tierra llegaba a detenerse algún día (que lo haría) podrían pasar un montón de cosas. Si la Tierra se detuviera, entre las muchas hipótesis que existían a través de simulaciones, los días ya no durarían veinticuatro horas. La verdad es que Tooru había leído también que tras un efecto los días cada vez se hacían más largos, por cada año eran unos milisegundos que no afectaban a la vida humana pero en la época de los dinosaurios se decía que el día sólo duraba veintidós horas. Junto con otras teorías que decía que a falta de la fuerza centrífuga que genera la forma del planeta se cambiaría el centro de masa y la nueva distribución de la gravedad alteraría el equilibrio de los océanos, entonces el agua se desplazaría lentamente hacia los polos hasta crear un único continente.

Todos esos temas acerca de la destrucción de la Tierra o el cambio de vida que como seres humanos habían mantenido durante tantos años habían generado con interés para él. Aunque también sabía que faltarían años para que el planeta llegara a detenerse junto con otro montón de factores.

Era extraño pero, aun sabiendo eso, Tooru sólo necesito exactamente medio minuto para que su mundo en sí se detuviera alrededor suyo.

Los oídos pitearon mientras sentía su corazón pasar de un rápido latir a uno lento que le hizo pensar que quizás había muero durante un milisegundo. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que estaban congeladas. Del mismo modo no podía mover su rostro y no tenía idea sobre qué expresión estaría manteniendo en ese momento, pero esperaba que no fuera una muy ridícula. Se removió en su asiento. El trasero estaba acalambrado por haberse encontrado tanto tiempo con la espalda enderezada mientras veía cómo el doctor lo atendía y veía su rodilla. Fue la noche del día anterior, cuando había llegado al hospital, que comenzaron a hacerle los exámenes; le sacaron radiografías que le hicieron mantenerse estático. En medio de eso fue cuando su madre llegó con la respiración agitada y preguntando por él. Quien le explicó todo fue el entrenador y ahí fue cuando tanto Kuroo como Bokuto, más tranquilos, decidieron que se irían a casa y volverían al día siguiente. Así que esa mañana les dieron las radiografías y se había alistado para la revisión del doctor.

Su madre esperaba afuera.

—¿Ah? —formuló medio ido porque realmente no había escuchado bien.

—Según las pruebas que te he hecho y lo que he confirmado de antecedentes tuyos tienes hiperlaxitud —eso si lo había escuchado. Era lo otro de lo cual no estaba seguro así que se mantuvo estático en su lugar mientras observaba la manera en que los labios del doctor se movían frente a sus narices mientras soltaba las palabras que detuvieron todo—. No podrás jugar vóley nunca más.

El mundo giró a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? —Intentando mantener la calma Tooru sonrió como pudo—, pero, ¿p-por qué?

El doctor se sacó los anteojos para la vista y éstos se mantuvieron sobre su cabeza. Observándolo con cuidado le hizo señas para que bajara de la camilla y se sentara frente a él, en el escritorio de su oficina. Tooru, todavía atolondrado, lo hizo siendo ayudado por la mano del doctor y luego se encargó de ir cojeando para sentarse frente a él. En todo ese transcurso repetía las palabras en su cabeza sin poder creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. A espaldas del hombre se encontraba en una pantalla las imágenes de su pierna e incluso él que tenía conocimientos nulos de medicina los cuales sólo podían llamarse como tales gracias a las clases de biología en el instituto, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en rodilla.

El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Veamos, ¿quieres que tu madre entre ahora? —preguntó al inicio. Tooru negó con la cabeza. Si tenía que escuchar algo prefería hacerlo solo y después le comentaría al respecto. En ese momento todavía no podía creerse nada. El doctor asintió lentamente mientras se removía un poco en su asiento. La oficina olía a desinfectante y a medicina. Era todo blanco con carteles acerca de la salud y unas cuantas plantas, además de un ventilador sobre sus cabezas—¿Sabes lo que es la hiperlaxitud, Tooru? ¿Habías escuchado de ello? Me sería muy extraño saber que no tenías idea de eso, siendo que lo padeces.

—A-Algo había escuchado —balbuceó intentado recordar. Si no se equivocaba cuando era niño en una de las ocasiones que había terminado en una situación parecida por culpa de sus caídas y rodilla fallada. Pero a esa edad poco escuchaba de lo que decían los especialistas porque dejaba que su mamá se encargara de todo y él en lo único que pensaba es que quería volver a la cancha. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—: Algo me dijeron, pero nunca le tome mucha importancia —se sinceró.

—Será más fácil mostrarte. Has lo que te digo; extiende tu mano frente a ti y estira lo más que puedas tu dedo meñique hacia atrás, sin causarte daño o que duela. Es una prueba y la más factible.

Tooru hizo lo que dijo y parpadeó confundido. El doctor apuntó sus dedos mientras observaba la manera en que éste se doblaba de una manera casi anormal. Demasiada elástica para él, que se consideraba literalmente un tronco.

—Si te das cuenta tú meñique se dobla en un ángulo de más de noventa grados. Eso ya es prueba suficiente. Esto se refiere a las personas que tienen más elasticidad en las articulaciones. Puede pasar completamente desapercibido pero estas personas tienden a padecer con mayor facilidad fracturaciones o esguinces.

No pudo evitar evocar que realmente en su niñez había terminado varias veces con yesos y de todas manera su pierna era una buena prueba, pero él lo había asumido que era culpa de su sobre esfuerzo. Aunque eso explicaba la razón por la cual podía doblar los dedos de una manera tan diferente a la de sus compañeros o cuando debían elongar antes de practicar siempre alcanzaba cuando los demás no.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Entonces, dicho esto, que tu rodilla sea más delicada no es una sorpresa. Según he escuchado eres un chico que ha jugado vóley toda su vida, ¿no? —Tooru asintió mientras seguía procesando la información a una velocidad muy lenta—La verdad es que tú debiste haber dejado de jugar de una manera tan intensa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba las manos sobre su regazo. Afuera escuchaba el bullicio del hospital despierto y ahí adentro se sentía congelado. El corazón le palpitaba con fiereza mientras intentaba entender qué significaban realmente esas palabras. Toda su vida había jugado vóley y había ganado una beca gracias a ello, ahora mismo no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa además de encargarse de entrenar. Además había sido cuidadoso, hasta cierto punto, se encargó de mantener con cuidado hasta…

Hasta que empezó a doler más.

—Durante el juego al caerte de esa manera aceleraste el proceso y generaste tu lesión actual, pero ciertamente tarde o temprano algo así ocurriría. Tus huesos son muy delicados o mejor dicho tus articulaciones. Has tenido problemas con tu rótula —diciendo eso tomó la radiografía detrás suyo y apuntó cierta parte que parecía un hueso redondo, muy extraño—, esta es la encargada de transmitir fuerza al muslo; de cierta manera actúa como una polea y palanca. Las lesiones se generan normalmente cuando se pierde la relación de la paleta con el fémur y entonces la rótula se desencaja —explicando siguió apuntando otras zonas de su pierna pero Tooru lo único que podía distinguir era un montón de huesos que no se diferenciaban en nada—, puede ser producto de traumatismo así que en tú caso particular tu rodilla ya venía con problemas de antaño, como he dicho antes. Podemos decir entonces que durante el juego se ha roto el ligamento patelofemoral medial, los ligamentos que van desde la patela hasta la tibia, y entonces junto con esto se ha rotó la capsula articular. En resumen lo que tienes es una luxación de tu rótula.

Con tanta información Tooru comenzaba a sentirse mareado al mismo tiempo que náuseas se adueñaban de su estómago. Escuchar todas esas cosas que habían ocurrido en su cuerpo no le hacía sentir muy bien, añadiendo el hecho de que el ruido que había escuchado tras caerse seguramente tenía razón de ser por culpa del hueso que terminó por desencajarse (porque tras toda esa explicación lo único que podía entender es que algo se había salido de su lugar). No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y observar su pierna, pensando e intentando encontrar una lógica.

Se sintió agotado.

—Sé que es complicado de comprender —dijo de pronto el doctor con una voz más suave. Tooru pudo pensar que el hombre había distinguido la palidez en su tez y su rostro enfermo. Una cosa que nunca entendería de los médicos en general es la manera tan rápida en que pueden explicar algo que se escucha tan complicado y del mismo modo intentar que el paciente comprenda qué está ocurriendo con él—. ¿Estás bien?

—En lo que se puede, doctor —murmuró en respuesta mientras intentaba sostenerle la mirada—¿Cómo se arregla esto?

—Bueno, esa es la parte complicada —volvió a decir mientras suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por la frente. Gotas de sudor cubrían la piel del hombre mayor. Tooru pudo distinguir arrugas en su frente además de las esquinas de sus ojos y unas cuantas bolsas debajo de ellos. Se veía cansado pero al mismo tiempo podía decir que le gustaba su profesión, lo cual estaba bastante bien y sin duda debía estudiar mucho para poder recordar todas las cosas que, por ejemplo, ahora mismo le estaba soltando—. Se tiene que hacer una intervención quirúrgica.

—¿Ah?

Debía ser una broma.

—Para arreglar este problema no se puede hacer nada más que operar la zona e intentar solucionarlo. Tus huesos ya se han desarrollado así que es algo posible, si, por ejemplo, esto hubiera ocurrido cuando eras más niño te habrían tenido que operar de todas maneras pero al mismo tiempo la intervención no hubiera sido tan traumática, utilizando mejores términos, porque tus huesos seguían en crecimiento —siguió explicando con voz calmada y suave. Era tan suave que le dio dolor de cabeza, una jaqueca terrible.

—Y, ¿realmente la única opción es… operar? —la sola palabra le daba pavor.

—Así es, Tooru. Para la intervención quirúrgica… —comenzó diciendo y se quedó en silencio unos momentos, parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas para poder explicarle qué le tendrían que hacer en la rodilla. Le dio más pánico porque nunca había sido muy fanático de la medicina en general, menos la quirúrgica, cuando veía programas de eso los terminaba cambiando porque se mareaba y no tenía tolerancia al dolor—Se estabiliza la rótula a través de la construcción del ligamento patelofemoral, el cual genera el setenta por ciento de la fuerza. Para la reconstrucción se utiliza parte del tendón semitendinoso, en este caso, porque es más firme. Así se permite una mayor certeza de firmeza. Esta cirugía dura alrededor de dos horas y es de complejidad mayor. Tendrán que ponerte unos… torniquetes de metal para que también sirvan de soporte —lo último lo dijo en una voz más baja.

Tooru sintió que se desmayaría.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y observando de manera atónita al doctor, sin saber exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Una parte de él quería echarse a reír con fuerza y otra llorar hasta que la garganta le doliera. Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras se aferraba a los respaldas a cada lado de la silla y miró el techo de la oficina, contando los puntos negros que habían. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire con fuerza para luego inhalar hasta quedarse vacío. No funcionó para calmarse, lo único que logró hacer fue recordar las veces que hacía algo parecido cuando tenía que servir y la nostalgia le bajó mientras le inundaba la sensación de hallarse en el mar, a la deriva.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó junto con el que mantenía en su rodilla.

—¿Y no podré jugar nunca más? —formuló al final muy bajo con una voz que no reconocía como suya. Se escuchaba tan diferente; cansada y al mismo tiempo madura. Era la clase de voz seria que utilizaba en momentos cruciales y normalmente olvidaba que existía.

La mayoría del tiempo Tooru se consideraba una persona muy feliz.

—No, después de esto no podrás volver a jugar. Cuando te hagan la operación seguramente te darán una licencia de un mes en la cual no podrás hacer casi ninguna actividad física y luego de eso deberás asistir a varias sesiones para recuperar lentamente la movilidad de tu rodilla. Será un proceso muy tedioso. Con el tiempo podrás caminar con normalidad pero correr o trotar estará estrictamente prohibido hasta… bueno, no podría darte el tiempo exacto. Depende de tu recuperación, pero puedo decir que los deportes de alto impacto, el vóley en particular donde la mayor fuerza se hace en las rodillas, será imposible para ti.

En silencio no pudo evitar evocar aquella inseguridad que había mantenido años anteriores cuando era capitán de su antiguo, antiguo equipo. Pensó que era muy irónico que él justamente hubiera utilizado esa inseguridad camuflada en odio como armadura para evitar que su puesto fuera quitado por un chiquillo que lo amenazaba con su sola presencia, era irónico porque a esas alturas las cosas estaban terminando de una manera tan, tan injusta.

La vida podía ser muy cruel.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el resto de palabras que ya no podía procesar porque sinceramente no le interesaba. Se encontraba bloqueado mientras fingía estar observando algún punto interesante mientras se sentía muerto por dentro. Nunca había pensado que el vóley le sería arrebatado de esa manera, aquella pasión que había mantenido dentro de él desde que, cuando era renacuajo, observó por la televisión de su casa un partido. En sus pensamientos intentando procesar el futuro que se le acercaba había imaginado que cuando se graduara de la universidad tendría que buscar un trabajo, así que su tiempo se reduciría y de esa manera jugaría solo por hobby los fines de semana en partidos amistosos con viejos amigos. Era cierto que si lo hubiera intentado quizás (sólo quizás, era una posibilidad muy mínima pero existía) habría logrado ser profesional pero no podría competir con genios que tenían el talento nato allá afuera, así que al final simplemente pensó que esa vida no era para él, lo asumió, y se decidió por una carrera cualquiera que le traería una vida tranquila en la cual podría hacer las cosas que le gustan.

Pero todo ese pensamiento se fue al carajo en esa situación. Ahora cuando de pronto todo había cambiado y quizás esa vida tranquila no existiría, junto con los pensamientos que en unos años más podría jugar vóley con sus amigos porque ahora daba la impresión que había sido incluso privado de eso. Y era tan doloroso junto con injusto que no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente.

Le hubiera gustado tener ganas de llorar para poder desahogarse pero lo único que le quedaba era ese nudo en el pecho.

En algún momento dado su madre había entrado a la oficina y el doctor le explicó lo mismo que a Tooru, sólo que ella no pudo soportarlo de la manera que lo hizo su hijo. Ella se rompió a la mitad de la explicación y sus lágrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Pidió un minuto mientras entre su bolso buscaba una pequeña libreta para comenzar a anotar las indicaciones del doctor. Podía notar el temblor entre sus manos mientras la letra le salía extrañamente irregular.

Mientras escuchaba por segunda vez la explicación no pudo aguantar las náuseas. Fue entonces cuando se levantó de su lugar, tambaleándose y cojeando se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al baño privado de la oficina. Tanto el doctor como su madre lo observaron en silencio, ella haciendo el ademán de levantarse para seguirlo pero las dos personas mayores se quedaron quietas en su lugar cuando escucharon como se inclinaba sobre la taza del baño para luego, entre arcadas, terminar vomitando lo poco y nada que había comido al desayuno.

Patético, quizás.

Ahora mismo lo único en lo cual Tooru podía pensar eran las palabras acerca de que _no podría volver a jugar vóley. _

**3.**

Volvió a su habitación con ayuda de su madre, apoyándose en ella mientras cojeaba por los pasillos. Se mimetizaba con el resto de los enfermos del lugar y cuando intentó hacer esa broma la mujer que lo acompañaba simplemente le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras le decía que no era gracioso. Al parecer su querida madre se encontraba medio sensible por el tema que le estaba ocurriendo a él. Por su lado Tooru simplemente intentaba olvidar todo y desear que todo eso fuera un sueño, pero claro que esas cosas no ocurrían.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras iban a la mitad del recorrido. Podrían haber usado una silla de ruedas pero creyó que eso ya sería demasiado así que prefería cojear, de todas maneras igual lo iban a tener que operar.

—No, está bien, hijo. Está bien —respondió su madre con una voz cálida—. Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti pero te estaremos apoyando en todo.

Continuaron caminando por el lugar y Tooru bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Tuvieron que esperar el elevador para subir a la planta donde se encontraba su habitación. En ese tiempo su madre aprovechó de comentarle acerca de que al parecer sus amigos (refiriéndose al parecer a Kuroo y Bokuto) habían estado ahí para preguntar por él pero como lo encontraron durmiendo, porque según parece fue antes de que tuviera que ir a su revisión con el doctor y él se encontraba prácticamente dopado, se fueron antes de tiempo. Su madre le dijo también que se había encontrado con Hajime en la estación de Miyagi y él le había dicho que por favor lo cuidara.

Tooru soltó una pequeña carcajada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Su amigo a veces podía hacer cosas muy bochornosas.

Su madre le comentó que su padre no había podido venir por culpa del trabajo pero sin duda el fin de semana se encargaría de venir junto con su hermana, quien estaba locamente preocupada.

—Verdad que tengo que llamarla.

—Puedes hacerlo cuando lleguemos a la habitación.

—Sí, eso haré.

En el momento que llegaron a la tercera planta siguieron el recorrido y fue entonces cuando Tooru pudo distinguir algo que antes no estaba, resaltaba demasiado. Al instante que lo reconoció su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo unos instantes en su lugar mientras jadeaba de sorpresa. Su madre lo notó. Por el ruido el chico que había estado sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared levantó la mirada y se encontró entonces con él. Sus ojos se cruzaron y aunque no debería el corazón de Tooru corrió veloz por culpa del nerviosismo.

Kageyama se levantó en su lugar mientras se desemperezaba. Llevaba cruzado por el pecho un bolso y cuando caminaba, con sus pasos resonando sobre el suelo, éste se mecía de un lado a otro. Contuvo la respiración y se dio cuenta que era mal momento para parecer aturdido porque justamente estaba su madre a su lado. Un rápido vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que ella observaba con curiosidad al chico. Kageyama iba vistiendo unos jeans azules junto con una camisa roja además de una chaqueta negra encima. Era de las pocas veces que lo veía normal, casi extrañó la gorra con las palabras HOLLYWOOD plantada en ella.

Le hizo gracia recordar eso.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cortes mientras se inclinaba en dirección a su madre.

—Buenas tardes —respondió su madre intentando hacer como podía una inclinación de cabeza. Le sonrió de esa manera tan amorosa que tenía ella—¿Eres amigo de Tooru?

—Soy un antiguo kohai.

—Sí, es un amigo.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo confundiendo sus palabras. Se miraron durante unos segundos y la madre de Tooru ladeó la cabeza con más confusión.

—Bueno, es un antiguo kohai de Kitagawa Daiichi que ahora es un amigo —específicó Tooru lanzándole miradas significativas a Tobio para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Su madre pareció sentirse más satisfecha con esa respuesta. Intentó enderezarse en su lugar—. Y creo que viene para hablar de algo importante así que, ¿podrías darnos un poco de tiempo, por favor?

Su madre lo observó dubitativa unos segundos pero terminó aceptando, diciendo que aprovecharía para llamar al resto de la familia e informarle a Hajime-chan. Pero primero tenía que volver a la habitación así que con ayuda de Tobio (lo cual le generó una clase de vergüenza que creyó que no tendría nunca porque se sentía como un lisiado) se encaminaron al lugar y él quedó nuevamente postrado en la camilla. La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad y las luces de la habitación habían sido encendidas. Su madre le comentó que en poco vendría una enfermera y que, en caso de que quisieran echar a Kageyama, podía decir que eran familia así que seguramente de esa manera podrían quedarse. Tooru no pudo evitar sentirse más abochornado mientras rezaba en su mente que toda la situación no fuera más extraña. Su madre se encargó de taparlo con las sábanas antes de salir y para ese momento las mejillas ya les sentían demasiado calientes por culpa de la vergüenza.

Ella dejó la puerta cerrada.

Los dos quedaron solos en la espaciosa habitación que le habían dado a Tooru.

—Puedes… sentarte, si quieres —musitó mientras apuntaba una silla cercana. El chico asintió mientras dejaba el bolso en el suelo con un estrepitoso ruido para luego acercar la silla al lado de su cabeza. Mientras él hacía todo eso Tooru intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía evitar pensar que la situación se volvía cada vez más extraña, aunque de cierta manera había una calidez en su pecho al saber que él había venido. Intentó pensar que podía ser por su tema pendiente y de pronto la ansiedad lo golpeaba. Observó cómo se acomodaba y entonces los dos se quedaron en mutuo voto silencioso, hasta que Tooru lo rompió—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Tobio-chan?

—Venía a verte.

Tan sincero que le hizo reír.

—¿Hiciste todo el viaje de Miyagi hasta acá sólo por eso? ¿Alguien te lo dijo?

—La verdad no. Terminé mi año escolar y tome un tren hasta acá porque necesitaba… solucionar las cosas —respondió en voz baja mientras hablaba de esa manera tan rara que tenía de vez en cuando; apretando la boca y haciendo que sus palabras salieran mal moduladas. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en las sábanas blancas—. No sabía que te encontraría acá. Fui a tu departamento y me dijeron que no estabas, así que termine llamando a Bokuto-san —saber a esas alturas que tenía su número no le sorprendía en lo absoluto—. Él me relató todo y vine lo más rápido que pude hasta acá, sólo-

—¿Sólo para verme? —inquirió tratando de que su voz saliera normal porque la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir no debería ser real.

—Sólo para verte. Quería saber cómo estabas —terminó diciendo con seriedad al tiempo que alzaba el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Tooru se perdió en sus irises eternamente azules que parecía incluso irreal. Eran muy bonitas y bajo la luz artificial podía notar la manera en que la pupila se dilataba, como un gato.

—Ya me ves.

Silencio.

Fuera de la habitación una enfermera se sintió muy cerca pero pasó de largo así que los dos respiraron tranquilos. Podían escuchar la voz de la madre de Tooru hablando por teléfono pero no se podía distinguir exactamente qué decía porque estaba hablando muy rápido. A través del pasillo se colaba el ruido de los teléfonos y teclas siendo presionadas. Por la ventana no se podía ver nada más que luces de otras habitaciones junto con sombras, siluetas de personas. Era extrañamente poco acogedor pero Tooru ya no se sentía solitario en ese lugar. Miró la mano de Kageyama y por inercia estiró el brazo intentando agarrarla, pero a la mitad se dio cuenta de lo que hacía para al final quedarse quieto en su lugar.

—Tenía que responder a lo que me dijiste en Miyagi, Oikawa-san —soltó Kageyama y de pronto el mundo nuevamente se detenía, o quizás siempre estuvo parado desde que se enteró acerca de que no podría jugar vóley. Su pecho dolió y el sudor empezó a juntarse entre sus omoplatos generando una sensación desagradable—, en la estación de tren. Estuve pensando en eso y bueno… fuiste muy injusto, sí.

—Lo supuse —murmuró en respuesta mientras apretaba las manos e intentaba sonreír.

Fue la sonrisa más complicada de formar.

La verdad es que a esas alturas no le sería sorpresa saber que el chico lo iba a rechazar pero cierto era que no podría soportarlo, no después de lo que le había ocurrido ya. Intentó tomar aire de la manera más disimulada que pudo. Tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Fuiste injusto porque lo dijiste en un momento para luego salir huyendo, otra vez —sentenció con dureza mientras lo observaba. Tooru pudo sentir la manera en que una flecha se clavaba sobre su cabeza. Era la segunda vez que alguien le decía que había salido huyendo y no se sentía para nada bien. Intentó encogerse de hombros por la vergüenza pero no le salió muy bien—. Aunque me dejaste pensarlo y… bueno, eso hice, todo este tiempo. Lo pensé mucho durante estas semanas y aunque tenía ganas de enviarte un mensaje para decirte todo lo que pensaba, que no era muy bueno, aguante y pensé seriamente respecto a lo que me dijiste.

El corazón de Tooru martilleaba tan fuerte que podía escucharlo como si estuviera conectado a un parlante. El dolor de su pierna parecía que no se asemejaba en nada a lo que estaba sintiéndose en su pecho. Se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer cualquier estupidez a esas alturas y simplemente se dijo que lo que fuera tenía que pasar.

Ahora le diría que no-

—Yo correspondo tus sentimientos, Oikawa-san.

«¿Qué?».

—¿Qué dijiste? —musitó perplejo mientras balbuceaba y se enderezaba en su lugar. El movimiento hizo que su cuerpo doliera y se inclinó intentando alcanzar mejor a Kageyama.

El menor tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba haciendo pucheros (cosa adorable) mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Que yo correspondo tus sentimientos. Creí que… creí que era obvio, después de todo. Lo pensé y me di cuenta, bueno, es que creí que tú nunca me querrías pero entonces —sus palabras se cortaban una tras otra. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir y Tooru parpadeó desde su posición. Lo observó atónito y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se generó en sus facciones. Era la clase de sonrisa genuina que en todo ese tiempo no había podido generar e incluso pudo sentir la manera en que sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción—. Yo acepto estar contigo —terminó farfullando observando el suelo.

Tooru se río con ganas mientras estiraba el brazo sintiéndose liberado y sujetando la mano cálida de Tobio. Se sentía tan bien teniéndola junto a la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos sin vergüenza y le dio un apretón fuerte pero cariñoso. Kageyama lo miró con la punta de las orejas rojas también y le dieron ganas de morderlas. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza todavía pero no podía sacar su sonrisa boba. Observó la manera en que el chiquillo se removía porque de pronto parecía que no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Sonrió todavía más y jaló un poco su mano, sólo por las ganas de hacerlo. De pronto las cosas no se sentían tan malas.

Lo que en ese momento sentía era algo nuevo y hermoso.

—Ven, acércate —musitó con una sonrisa mientras seguía tirando de su mano. Al principio medio evasivo Kageyama le hizo caso y se inclinó en su dirección. Tooru se río mientras intentaba acercarse también. Con su mano libre, sin soltarlo del todo, sujetó su rostro sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas y la manera en que él se tensaba bajo su tacto. Delineó sus pómulos con la punta de los dedos y luego acarició su cuello para llegar hasta su nuca, donde lo acercó todavía más. Sus frentes chocaron. Era una posición media incómoda pero para él se sentía perfecta. Respiró junto a su compañero y se dio cuenta de la forma en que se estremecía cuando lo acariciaba. Le pareció perfecto, demasiado, tanto que lo irritaba y lo enloquecía al mismo tiempo. Junto sus narices y acarició la de él con la punta de la suya—Quiero besarte, ¿me dejas? —formuló con una calma que no creía suya porque el hambre y necesidad que sentía por los labios de Kageyama era algo que no podía aguantar. Si fuera pro él se habría lanzado sobre el chiquillo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar pero quería que fuera especial y deseaba hacer las cosas bien.

A esa distancia pudo distinguir la manera en que su tonalidad bronceada se enrojecía todavía más.

—Eres un tonto.

Tooru río y tomando eso como una iniciativa hizo lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. El movimiento fue lento, de una manera que logró hacerle removerse por la incomodidad. Había besado a varias personas hasta ahora, incluso lo había besado a él, pero sentía que de pronto todo eso se esfumaba y los conocimientos salían volando por la ventana. Aquel se sentía como su primer beso. Rozó sus labios con delicadeza y se dio cuenta que Tobio los mantenía firmemente cerrados, igual que sus ojos. Sonrió y por último impulso junto sus bocas en lo que al principio parecía nada más que un toque incómodo.

Se quedó así durante unos segundos pero luego se dio cuenta que necesitaba más así que con picardía entreabrió sus propios labios tocando con la punta de la lengua los de Tobio. Ocurrió lo que había esperado; el chico dio un salto hacia atrás por culpa de la impresión y Tooru se río de él. Kageyama se había llevado una mano a la boca, sorprendido y sonrojado. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para reírse pero no lo hizo. Simplemente volvió a acercarlo para luego juntar sus bocas otra vez, estaba vez siendo más valiente logrando colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor. El movimiento fue tortuoso y lento, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara mientras besaba de una manera lenta y sincronizada a Tobio, quien le seguía el ritmo más torpe que nada seguramente por culpa de los nervios. Se removió e intentó acercarse más. Sus manos se aferraron a su playera y Tooru no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para profundizar más el beso. Sus ojos en algún momento se habían cerrado y lo único que podía sentir era a Kageyama. Acariciaba con su mano su nuca y tomaba mechones de su cabello entre los dedos, sintiendo cómo se resbalaba entre los dígitos. Respiró su esencia y junto sus lenguas en una sensación de desorden perfecto. El aire se había olvidado mientras sus corazones se sincronizaban a un tambor estruendoso.

Se alejó cuando el oxígeno clamaba por ser necesario. Ambos jadeando.

Tooru sonrió y por la adrenalina, la sensación de estar completo, no pudo evitar volver a besarlo una y otra vez hasta que los labios del menor (y los propios) se hincharon, quedando enrojecidos. Sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿qué te había ocurrido para terminar acá, Oikawa-san? —preguntó de pronto Kageyama mientras intentaba mantener la compostura y lo observaba con preocupación.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Tooru sujetó su barbilla dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Calla, no lo arruines.

Lo besó hasta saciarse, hasta sentir que necesitaba más de él. Logró que Kageyama aceptara acostarse a su lado mientras pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros para acercarlo. Tuvo preocupación con no golpear su rodilla mala y por primera vez se sintió tranquilo tendido en esa cama blanca incómoda. El espacio era reducido por lo cual debían mantenerse muy juntos. El calor del cuerpo ajeno se traspasaba al suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo a él. Besó su cabeza y su frente, para luego nuevamente repartir cortos besos en sus labios que lo hacían reír mientras que a Kageyama le hacían avergonzarse. Apoyó la cabeza contra la de él, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la respiración del menor.

—Por fin te alcance, Oikawa-san —escuchó de pronto la voz del chico. Parecía que se sentía tan realizado y sincero que no pudo evitar forjar otra sonrisa. Kageyama tomó su mano con un poco de timidez pero la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que su atención recayera en él—. Por fin logre alcanzarte.

* * *

**NA: **Esta fue una semana pesada pero como tenía el capítulo pre-escrito no había problema (seguramente tiene una corrección basura, quizás en el futuro comience a trabajar con Beta reader, lo cual se agradecería mucho). Con respecto al problema de Tooru pues, sin mentir, la biología es mi peor ramo (peor que matemáticas y fisica, cuando daba el segundo), pero saque la información tras mucha busqueda y haciendole unas cuantas preguntas a una amiga que tiene exactamente lo mismo y sí, tuvieron que operarla. Así que nada. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

A quien comentó como "Guest" hace poco (no sé si ya has llegado hasta aquí), pero como no puedo agradecerte tu review por privado lo diré por acá: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Y sí, pueden matarme.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr.**

* * *

—**Omake—**

**_Cuando la madre de Tooru volvió a la habitación. _**

Se encontró a su hijo con aquel apuesto muchacho que estaba segura en varias ocasiones había visto en Miyagi. Ambos acostados en la cama donde Tooru debía hacer reposo pero lo más extraño de todo fue darse cuenta que su hijo lo tenía abrazado; pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de él. Tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían estar profundamente dormidos.

Teniendo el inevitable pensamiento maternal junto con la sensación de satisfacción pensó un rápido, _"Lo sabía", _que le dejó con una sensación ambigua en la boca del estómago. Con pasos sigilosos se encargó de taparlos con una manta a ambos y luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	25. XXIII: Criptomnesia

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XXIII: Criptomnesia. **

**1.**

Parpadeando varias veces mientras intentaba enfocar observó un techo blanco que carecía de gracia. La luz se encontraba apagada pero se colaban halos por la ventana. Afuera había neblina y podía decir que era muy temprano. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta dónde estaba y por qué, pero en el segundo que lo hizo ya se sentía cálido además de tranquilo. Tenía la boca seca al igual que la garganta, también mientras la conciencia volvía a su cerebro apartando a manotazos los últimos atisbos del sueño se dio cuenta que sus músculos estaban adormecidos y en ese momento reparó en que no sentía bien el brazo izquierdo. Intentó removerse sin molestar a su acompañante (_Novio, _¿podía decir novio? ¿Le estaba permitido?), pero el susurrar de las sábanas fue suficiente para hacer que la cabeza del chico se levantara en alerta, todavía parpadeando mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos y concentrarse.

No pudo evitar una ligera carcajada.

—Que adorable —murmuró mientras quitaba lentamente su brazo de debajo del chico. Lo movió un poco dándose cuenta que la sangre volvía a circular generando aquella sensación de pinchazos que le hizo removerse—Linda mejilla —añadió, señalando el hecho de que parte de la cara de Kageyama se encontraba roja por haberse apoyado ahí toda la noche.

—Lindo cabello —respondió éste con tranquilidad mezclado a una pizca de malicia mientras se enderezaba y se restregaba el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

—_Touché _—ronroneó Tooru.

Cazando su mano libre entre las sabanas entrelazó sus dedos en aquel rito que había adquirido desde la vez en la estación de trenes. Su mano estaba cálida contra la suya y áspera al tacto, podía notar los callos generados por las horas pasadas jugando en las canchas. Pensando en eso una mueca de angustia se mantuvo en su rostro pero Tooru volvió a sonreír, intentando ver el lado positivo a todo y sacando los pensamientos depresivos. Observando la mirada de incertidumbre, un poco de vergüenza mezclada, que Kageyama le lanzaba llevó la mano del menor hasta sus labios para besar los nudillos suavemente, uno por uno.

Kageyama se estremeció y soltó su mano con rapidez, mientras farfullaba incoherencias y le decía que era un tonto. Eso lo hizo reír al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y lo observaba moverse. Intentaba bajar de la cama y aunque le daba la espalda podía notar que la punta de sus orejas se encontraba de una tonalidad carmesí.

—Tobio-chan, ya que estás de pie, ¿puedes traerme agua?

Y justo en el momento en que el chico iba a responder la puerta se abrió nuevamente, por ella ingresó la versión de su madre pero se veía unos cinco años más joven en comparación con el día anterior; las ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo (sabía que eso no era normal así que supuso que se había puesto anti-ojeras), tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola alta y vestía unos jeans apretados junto con un sweater cuello de tortuga. Su madre ingresó haciendo resonar los tacos de sus botines café claro por la estancia y mientras él sonreía de manera cansada, intentando ahuyentar lo que quedaba de sueño, pudo darse cuenta que Kageyama se tensaba en su lugar mientras enderezaba la espalda.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada a ambos y Tooru sintió un ligero pánico interior; se dijo a sí mismo que ahora era ya o nunca, que había llegado el momento y mientras pensaba eso al mismo tiempo formaba unos cuantos escenarios posibles para lo que podría ocurrir. Tragó saliva para su seca garganta y carraspeó. No estaba seguro por qué pero sabía que su madre _sabía_ y ahí recaía el problema, además el nerviosismo que Kageyama estaba manteniendo en ese momento no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Pero de pronto su madre sonrió de esa manera característica suya y el nudo formado en la zona baja de su abdomen se disolvió.

—¡Buenos días!

Tooru se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo, que estaba muy desordenado. Ahora que estaba menos tenso el cansancio volvió a inundarlo y murmuró un buenos días que seguramente no se escuchó. Kageyama, en cambio, saludó con fiereza y ánimo, de la misma manera que recordaba saludaba desde siempre cuando tenían prácticas matutinas en los años lejanos de Kitagawa Daiichi.

—¡Buenos días, señora Oikawa!

—Que adorable —respondió su madre mientras le sonreía con ánimo al menor. Luego le lanzó una mirada llena de significado oculto a Tooru y le guiñó un ojo—, realmente un chiquillo muy adorable. Pero, tú no eres de acá, eres de Miyagi, ¿no?

—Sí…

De pronto Kageyama no se encontraba muy seguro.

—Mamá, no lo molestes —farfulló entre dientes mientras apretaba las sabanas en sus puños. A diferencia de lo que esperaba su santa madre lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo mientras continuaba su atención en Kageyama. De pronto recordó que la única vez que le presentó a una de sus novias (la más seria de todas y que duró más con él) fue terrible porque parecía que la mujer se esmeró en hacerle un interrogatorio a la chica, hasta el punto en que nunca más quiso ir a su casa—, por favor. Es muy temprano, ¡estoy acá! ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo estoy?

—Y, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

Completamente ignorado.

—En el departamento de mi tío, me quedaba con él durante el final del año pasado cuando tenía que ver los trámites para mi universidad —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Tooru intentó mirar a Kageyama de la manera en que su madre debía estar haciéndolo, pero lo único que lograba captar era que se veía muy tierno con el cabello desordenado por el sueño y la ropa arrugada, además de unas marcas en las mejillas por culpa de donde se había apoyado toda la noche. Aunque fue en ese análisis suyo que cayó en cuenta del hecho de que seguramente ella debía estar pensando que el chico era un desordenado y le dio pánico la simple idea de algo así, porque, ¿qué pasaba si se hacía una idea equivocada? ¡Aunque! No _debería _preocuparse por eso, pues la noche anterior fue cuando habían empezado su… relación (¡Sonaba lindo!) y era imposible que ella supiera eso…

El problema es que las madres tienen un sexto sentido que da miedo. Era como Iwa-chan, sólo que peor.

—Oh, pero… te ves como si no hubieras dormido bien —¿Era su idea o le había lanzado una mirada significativa? Dios, estaba seguro que se estaba sonrojando en su lugar y ni si quiera sabía por qué. Quería ocultarse el rostro con las mantas o que su madre saliera de la habitación, todo el momento era demasiado bochornoso para contarlo a alguien. Esperaba que Kageyama se diera cuenta pronto de que su madre le estaba lanzando un interrogatorio indirecto—, además tu ropa está muy arrugada.

—Ah, sí, es que viaje ayer.

Como siempre Kageyama era muy sincero.

Extrañamente la expresión de su mamá se ablandó en su rostro; sus facciones se relajaron mientras formaba una sonrisa sincera y adorable. Miró a Kageyama de una manera diferente y con un brillo en sus ojos que no le hizo sentir con temor. Tooru, en su lugar, sólo podía darse cuenta de que su madre había terminado pensando otra cosa de su novio (¡Pensarlo hacía que le dieran ganas de esconder la cara entre las manos y gritar!).

Los botines de ella resonaron otra vez durante el suelo hasta que se detuvo frente a Kageyama. La diferencia de estatura era cómica pero sin duda se sabía quién imponía ahí. Ella alzó su mano y quitó unos mechones de la frente de él, con cariño, casi como si fuera un hijo más. Tooru contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el golpear de su corazón contra el interior de su pecho y rezó una plegaria para cualquier Dios que quisiera escucharlo ahí mismo.

—Debiste haber estado muy preocupado, ¿no? —sentenció con voz suave la madre. Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo pero seguía observando de esa manera tan peculiar al menor. Le dio otra sonrisa—Realmente te preocupaste mucho por Tooru para venir todo ese trayecto hasta acá y luego no querer dejarlo. Está bien. Ve a casa y refrescaste, me quedaré con él por ahora y puedes volver después. Anda y descansa un poco.

Tooru observó todo en silencio.

Al final Kageyama asintió, fue a recoger sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Se dio vuelta durante unos momentos mientras decía que volvería pronto y Tooru sonrió mientras le despedía lentamente con la mano, era raro, pero la sensación de vacío que tenía cuando el chico se iba era algo en que reparaba recién había estado viviendo con ello durante quizás todos esos años. Fue entonces cuando su madre, de pie junto a su cama, le hizo detenerse unos segundos antes de que desapareciera por la puerta:

—¡Espera!

Kageyama lo hizo y la miró con la curiosidad llenando sus bonitos ojos azules.

Tooru intentó mirar a su madre pero ella dio un paso hacia adelante logrando darle la espalda, así que no podía verle el rostro. Entonces su madre pareció decir algo que no logró alcanzar a captar pero mirando el rostro de Kageyama se dio cuenta que era algo impactante porque él se quedó unos segundos pasmado para luego asentir, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente en las mejillas.

Cuando se fue tuvo ganas de preguntarle a su madre qué le había dicho, pero algo le dijo que no se lo diría quizás jamás.

**2.**

Al mediodía Tooru se encontraba comiendo a regañadientes lo que tenía que llamar almuerzo de hospital, Tobio-chan se encontraba sentado a su lado en la misma silla que había utilizado la noche anterior y bebía de una caja de leche haciendo sorbos más molestos que cualquier otra cosa, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Por ella ingresaron un ruidoso Kuroo junto a un más ruidoso si es que se podía Boku-chan. Los dos venían riéndose de algo que desconocían y los saludaron con honores mientras cerraban tras ellos. El ambiente de la habitación cambió por completo cuando llegaron y Kageyama no alcanzó a darse vuelta hasta que una mano le revolvió los cabellos.

Kotarou le sonreía entrecerrando sus ojos saltones de lechuza. Al mismo tiempo se reía y no reparó en nimiedades al momento de sentarse a los pies de la cama de Tooru, quien seguía intentando entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. El larguirucho de Kuroo también se sentó en la cama, pero del otro lado, y de pronto se encontró con una movilidad casi cero. La cabeza le dio vueltas mientras intentaba alcanzar las palabras de ambos chicos:

—¡Oh, Kageyama-kun, tú también estás aquí! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Y esa porquería, ¿qué es?

—¡No puede ser que estés acá sin pelear con el chico Oikawa! ¡Qué _raaaro! _

Tooru se pellizcó las mejillas mientras seguía removiéndose la comida plástica en su recipiente plástico sobre la bandeja plástica. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama mientras se encogía de hombros e intercambiaba una rápida mirada con un serio Tobio. El chico se veía nervioso por alguna extraña razón y apretaba la boca para no hacer muecas, pero se veía tan gracioso que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La mirada de Boku-chan pasó del menor hacia él de manera tan rápida que él mismo se mareó, su cabello peinado a lo alto se sacudió y gotas de agua cayeron de él; pensó que recién se había duchado o eso podía ser gel.

—La comida es un asco —musitó mientras seguía removiendo la comida ya fría. La aplastó generando un puré asqueroso que le daba arcadas más que apetito. Suspiró y alejó el plato un poco. La enfermera lo había dejado sobre una mesa replegaba que había traído justamente para su uso. De la comida lo único que había terminado era el vaso de agua y eso porque su doctor de cabecera le había dicho que debía mantenerse hidratado, pero no le parecía muy fascinante pensando que para ir al baño era todo un escenario en que debía llamar a una enfermera—. Si eres lo que comes creo que este plato serías tú, Kuroo-chan.

—Que resentido —farfulló el gato mientras daba su extraña sonrisa escalofriante sonrisa que asustaba a niños y ancianos.

—Oikawa-san, debes terminar todo, la enfermera dijo que era importante que te alimentaras bien —recitó Kageyama lo que ya había dicho unas cinco veces en lo que llevaban de hora. La enfermera, de hecho, había entrado a la habitación dos veces preguntando si ya había acabado la comida y en cada ocasión terminó regañándolo diciéndole que si no comía bien no tendría fuerzas para la operación. Tooru, en todas las veces, se había disculpado con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de niño bueno que estaba perdiendo su efecto—, no apartes el plato —volvió a decir con más vehemencia al tiempo que estiraba un brazo para empujar la bandeja hacia él.

—_Puaj, _no quiero.

—Pero que quisquilloso…

—¡Oikawa-san! —riñó el menor mientras fruncía el ceño en esa expresión tan horrible que podía tener de vez en cuando. A él en vez de asustarlo lo único que le causaba eran ganas de aplastarle los cachetes de la cara para molestarlo. Entre risas maliciosas le lanzó un beso silencioso que lo dejó estupefacto en su lugar. Su rostro pasó del enojo, a la sorpresa, a la inexpresividad y luego la vergüenza explosiva que podía confundirse con otro nivel de enojo. Le gustó ver la manera en que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín—_Argh _—bufó para luego bajar la mirada con fiereza al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la caja de cartón entre sus manos y se concentraba en cualquier otra cosa.

Tooru no necesitaba levantar la mirada y ver a sus compañeros para saber qué estaba pasando, pero como era masoquista o cotilla igual lo hizo. Observando entre las pestañas miró a Boku-chan y Kuroo; el primero claramente se encontraba hiperventilando en su lugar mientras movía los brazos en aleteos extraños a la misma instancia que soltaba ruiditos muy extraños y el segundo simplemente entrecerraba los ojos mientras observaba todo y parecía estar uniendo cables. Claramente le funcionó.

Boku-chan fue el primero en apuntarlo.

—¡No puede ser! —graznó dejando que su voz se alzara unas octavas más alto de lo usual. Se atragantó con su saliva y Kuroo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se despejara. Tosió, carraspeó, intentó tomar aire para recuperar el oxígeno perdido mientras que Kageyama lo observaba con ojos desorbitados porque parecía que no sabía qué hacer—¡Ustedes están…!

—Saliendo —completó Kuroo con misticismo.

La palabra se escuchaba tan rara en labios ajenos que Tooru no supo qué decir así que lo único que logró hacer fue sonreír, podría mantener el suspenso, y seguramente lo haría si no fuera porque a quien le tocó ahogarse en esa ocasión fue a Kageyama. Tenía toda la expresión de que iba a escupir lo que tenía en la boca. Kuroo se río de él y Boku-chan le dio varias palmadas en la espalda que le hicieron casi caer de la espalda, de la misma manera lo felicitaba con palabras altas y rudas de amabilidad.

—¡Esto es como ver una de esas películas románticas que le gustan a mi hermana! —musitó Bokuto mientras enderezaba la espalda y sacaba pecho, como los pájaros. El chico se veía tan conmovido por la noticia que Tooru creyó que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo, pero la verdad lo único que hizo fue darle una mirada seria para luego soltar unas palabras extrañas que le dejaron con la boca abierta—: Sin duda tu vida está cambiando, ¡qué bien! Estás tomando buenas decisiones.

Le hubiera gustado soltar un sarcástico _"eres un raro", _pero no lo hizo. Rememorando los extraños acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta el final de ese camino que tenía actualmente (pensando no sólo de hace meses atrás, sino años) podía ver claramente a Bokuto actuando desde atrás; moviendo hilos y dando los empujones necesarios para cada situación. No conocía toda la historia por parte de Kageyama pero estaba seguro de que muchas cosas que ese chico había hecho no fueron por iniciativa propia y en alguna ocasión estaba seguro que lo había escuchado de la boca de otra persona, o lo había visto en escazas situaciones. Era muy bizarro pensar en esos meses que parecían ser sacados de un sueño ahora que se hallaba en una relación oficial (¡hasta la palabra se escuchaba bonita en su cabeza! ¡Llenadora! ¡Encantadora!).

Sonrió a sus anchas, mostrando sus hoyuelos y achicando los ojos. La sonrisa le nació desde adentro y simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar la de Kageyama, quien seguía marcando ocupado en su lugar. El chico saltó en su lugar ante su acción e hizo ademán de alejarse, por la vergüenza, pero al final no dijo nada cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Se quedó quieto en su lugar pero sí volvió a sonrojarse de manera explosiva cuando se llevó sus manos unidas hasta el rostro y besó sus nudillos, ahí frente a sus otros dos acompañantes.

Kageyama creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo al tiempo que pensaba que podría darle un cabezazo a Oikawa-san, pero al final lo único que hizo fue saltar en su lugar para luego lanzarle una mirada fulminante:

—¡Oikawa-san, ten un poco de pudor! —le hubiera gustado gritarle que era un imbécil o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero a pesar de todos los años y cosas que pudieran ocurrir entre ellos siempre había pensado en él como su sempai; aunque no compartían escuela. Aquel sentimiento de respeto siempre se mantendría dentro de él, evitando que pudiera tomarse esas clases de libertades—¡Estás loco!

—Cuanto amor hay en el aire. Déjenme tomarles una foto para subirla a _Instagram, _seguramente todos se desquiciaran cuando se enteren de estás buenas nuevas —farfulló Kuroo burlón mientras hacía un ademán de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

—Me sorprende que tú tengas un móvil con cámara —respondió Tooru sin soltar la mano de Kageyama, quien parecía más calmado al darse cuenta que ya no eran completamente el centro de atención de aquel circo.

Kuroo le hizo una mueca. Bokuto se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que aplaudía como una foca.

De pronto la conversación se desvió a una más amigable y risueña; a Tooru aquel cambio le gustó porque aunque era cierto que disfrutaba la compañía de su Tobio-chan estar con amigos y poder bromear de esa manera le hacía desconcentrarse de lo que tendría que enfrentar después. Hablaron acerca de las marcas nuevas de celulares y lo caro que estaba todo, de esa manera también llegaron al tema de los trabajos y fue cuando Kuroo aprovechó para narrar otra historia:

—Así que el otro día que fui a este _Starbucks _que está cerca de mi facultad, ¿te acuerdas de ese, Bokuto? —su amigo asintió con emoción mientras musitaba que ahí había sido donde se le cayó su café en las piernas. Tooru se echó a reír—Bueno, lo que sea, el punto en que estaba yo ahí esperando que me pasara el maldito café que había pedido (porque hay veces en que todos son tan lentos que enferman).

—Ni que fuera fácil —murmuró entre dientes Tooru.

—¡Y! Me di cuenta de un hecho impactante; ahí está lleno de gente que utiliza Apple, digo, todos y cada una de las personas tiene algún aparato con la maldita manzanita de la Blancanieves estampada en alguna parte. Así que me puse a pensar que quizás esa era la razón por la cual te aceptaron en el trabajo a ti, Oikawa, porque eres un chico Apple con un maldito IPhone 6 Plus y no sé qué más-

—Epa, es un IPhone 4. No seas bruto —tajó Tooru mientras enarcaba una ceja—, y me aceptaron porque soy demasiado genial además de guapo. No me tengas envidia.

—Seguramente cuando haces la entrevista se fijan en qué teléfono llevas. Ahí entendí porque a mí no me aceptaron en el trabajo; porque durante la entrevista se me ocurrió sacar mi celular para responder una llamada que creí era emergencia y vieron mi Nokia del año uno-

—¡No tienes un Nokia, bruto!

—Tu celular es mejor que el mío —bramó Bokuto mientras saltaba en la cama y Tooru tuvo que quejarse para que el chico se quedara quieto, pero de pronto su amigo parecía una máquina de energía que temblaba en su lugar. Hablar de café le hizo recordar las atrocidades que ocurrían cuando justamente él consumía cafeína, podía causar catástrofes irreparables como la Tercera guerra mundial.

—Bueno, pero no es un IPhone —sentenció Kuroo mientras sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

Tooru puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Kageyama intentaba encontrarle el sentido a las marcas de celular, ya que según palabras suyas mientras el aparato pudiera llamar y recibir mensajes entonces todo estaba bien. Cuando dijo eso el castaño, sentado a su lado, se echó a reír para luego besarle la mejilla y logrando arrancarle otro arrebate de su ternura explosiva que mezclaba el enfado con la vergüenza. Viéndolo así las ganas de besarlo y morderlo aumentaban en Tooru.

Se rieron hasta que volvió a llegar la enfermera para no sólo hacerlos callar sino también revisar si Tooru había terminado la comida, así que se llevó otro regaño por su parte cuando se dio cuenta que no era así. Le habló casi diez minutos acerca de lo importante que era la nutrición y que si seguía de esa manera le tendrían que inyectar una dosis mayor por intravenosa (Tooru no era fanático de las agujas o cosas que se inyectan directamente a la vena). Los demás se rieron de él pero Kageyama se encargó de embarrarle la cara con la comida, dándole a cucharadas obligadas con su rostro serio y el almuerzo se transformó en una lucha de fuerza en la cual él iba perdiendo por culpa de la mala posición en que se encontraba.

Kuroo sacó fotos para reírse, Bokuto comenzó a saludar a las personas por la ventana.

A Tooru le cayó bien el olvidarse del resto de las cosas durante por lo menos una hora.

**3.**

Tras muchos argumentos y pucheros de niño Tooru logró convencer a su doctor de cabecera y la enfermera que le tenía manía de que pudiera salir del hospital por lo menos lo que quedaba de tarde. Eran las tres y el sol seguía golpeando en el cielo; no había ninguna nube y poco a poco el calor comenzaba a ser abrasador. Tuvo que utilizar muletas además de que Kageyama caminaba detrás de él como si estuviera dispuesto a sujetarlo en el momento que se cayera. Kuroo convenció a su madre de que ellos se encargarían de que nada malo le pasara al niño (en sus palabras explicitas) y fue la energía de Boku-chan lo que terminó de convencerla.

—Es una salida de hombres, aquí nada se puede hacer —sonrió Bokuto mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

Tokio se sentía muy diferente. No había pasado nada de tiempo pero para Tooru fue como una realidad paralela. Era extraño caminar con las muletas pero cierto era que apoyarse en su rodilla, a pesar de que se encontraba más firme desde que se le había salido, era algo muy difícil. Podía caminar pero lo preferible era evitar la fuerza completa en ella. De esa manera, caminando por las calles repletas de personas, los demás le seguían a su paso de tortuga. Tooru intentaba no sentirse como un lisiado pero era un poco difícil.

Ingresaron a uno de los centros comerciales que estaban cerca del hospital y dieron vueltas por las tiendas sin buscar nada específico. Salir con Bokuto, Kuroo y Kageyama al mismo tiempo podía ser catalogado como la cosa más difícil de la vida; porque nadie se pone de acuerdo para nada. Entraron a una tienda de _Legos _y escucharon a Kotarou casi llorar por comprarse uno que era muy caro e imposible de armar. Les tomó veinte minutos convencerlo de aquel juguete de nada le servía y que seguramente no lo utilizaría más que una sola vez. Fue ahí cuando Tooru descubrió la sorpresa de que era un comprador compulsivo.

Se encogió de hombros ante el hecho.

Mientras Kuroo convencía a Bokuto, se acercó a Kageyama, quien se encontraba mirando otras cajas coloridas con los productos. Le hubiera gustado tomarle de la mano pero la mala suerte de tener que andar con las muletas le imposibilitaba ese hecho así que lo único que logró hacer, que casi no era nada, fue apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del menor. Éste se tensó al principio pero luego de darse cuenta de que era él su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, sólo lo suficiente para que no diera la impresión de que estuviera sufriendo pero era claro que todavía no se acostumbraba a sus arrebatos extraños de amor.

Ni él sabía por qué lo hacía, le nacía desde adentro, así de simple. Tooru, de pronto, en el corto tramo que tenían de encontrarse en su supuesta relación se daba cuenta que le entraban ganas de sujetarlo de la mano o besarle las mejillas.

—Oikawa-san, la gente te va a empezar a mirar —musitó él mientras intentaba no moverse para no incomodarlo.

—Déjame un poco así, Tobio-chan, estoy cansado —respondió con la voz ahogada todavía apoyado en su hombro. Podía sentir el olor del champú que utilizaba, el desodorante y al final la mera esencia de su persona. De la misma manera escuchaba el latido de su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que iba igual que el suyo; medio rápido, casi acelerado.

—¿Quieres que volvamos? —preguntó, la preocupación notándose en su voz.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—_Nah, _déjame disfrutar poder salir de esta manera. Seguramente después de la operación estaré un buen tiempo postrado.

Tobio no dijo nada.

Después de que había vuelto del departamento de su tío justo se encontró con que le estaban haciendo un cierto chequeo médico. Fue ahí cuando Tooru no tuvo más opción que contarle qué le estaba ocurriendo. Fue difícil el resumirle el problema de su rodilla y el ser hiperlaxo; sabía que seguramente biología no era su mejor materia y por esa razón intento ser lo más sencillo en sus explicaciones, el problema es que ni él mismo estaba completamente seguro respecto a todo. Mientras hablaba, viendo la expresión de concentración de Kageyama, llegó a un punto que comprendió perfectamente e hizo que todo cambiara; fue cuando le dijo que después de la operación no podría volver a practicar vóley, nunca más.

Nunca había visto una expresión parecida en el rostro de Kageyama. Era extraño, pero fue simplemente observarlo como si algo dentro de él se rompiera; su boca quedó como una línea al tiempo que sus cejas se movían mientras los ojos se abrían de par en par. Despegó los labios dos veces intentando decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. Mientras tanto Tooru se encogió de hombros como si dijera; "_Ya nada se puede hacer", _e intentó sonreír, para calmar las aguas. No funcionó. A diferencia de eso lo único que ocurrió fue que Kageyama se acercó varios pasos hacia él, vacilante, y cuando estiró un brazo en su dirección se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Eso: No podré jugar más vóley.

Decirlo en voz alta era extraño. Se sentía como escucharse hablar desde debajo del agua.

—Pero, ¿c-cómo? Oikawa-san, no… Eso, eso es imposible —las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Tobio. Tooru pudo darse cuenta que el color escapaba de su rostro, pasando a una palidez que no creyó posible. No pudo entender los sentimientos que le inundaban al darse cuenta de la concertación e impacto que había causado la noticia en el chico—. Tú no puedes dejar el vóley… yo…

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Su mirada clavada en los ojos del otro y Tooru tenía un nudo en la garganta. Alzó una ceja, con curiosidad, mientras veía la manera en que Kageyama se removía en su lugar. Fue un golpe fuerte en el fijarse que incluso se humedecían sus ojos azules pero no sabía por qué exactamente era; ¿Tristeza? ¿Impotencia? ¿Frustración? Podía ser cualquiera de aquellas razones, pero fuese cual fuese, simplemente lo dejó estático en su lugar con ganas de besarle lentamente para calmarlo.

—Se suponía que jugaríamos juntos —fue lo único que dijo con la voz ronca. Apretaba los puños a los costados de su cuerpo y podía distinguir la manera en que se marcaban las venas en sus brazos. La voz le había salido como un susurro que se perdía entre las paredes pero rebotaba, volviendo a él.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para sentir como su corazón era atravesado.

—Igual no habríamos podido. Tenemos la misma posición, ¿recuerdas? Ambos somos, digo, _éramos _armadores. Habría sido imposible jugar en el mismo equipo sin chocar —Tooru hablaba con la verdad pero cierto era que él también se encontraba todavía aturdido por la noticia. Y mientras soltaba esas palabras se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que comenzaba a dibujarse en las facciones del muchacho. Eso le hizo recapacitar, pero era demasiado raro el pensar que aquella verdad le dolía más a ese chico que sí mismo—. Oh, vamos, Tobio-chan, no llores.

—¡No estoy llorando! —respondió con fiereza mientras se restregaba los ojos de manera demasiado ruda. Cuando volvió a mirarlo la humedad había desaparecido pero todavía se veía agitado. Apretaba los labios, otra vez, era como un tic suyo.

Tooru sonrió.

Con la mano le hizo señas para que se acercara y Kageyama lo hizo, al principio tímido pero no se alejó cuando Tooru, como parecía estar acostumbrando a hacer, le había sujetado la mano. Con la otra entonces sujetó su barbilla entre los dedos y lo acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, tocando sus narices. Le besó la comisura de los labios y la mejilla, luego parte del cuello y al final cuando Kageyama se estremecía con cada caricia junto sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso rápido; sus lenguas se terminaron encontrando antes de lo esperado y Tooru tuvo que ladear la cabeza para profundizar el contacto. Tobio-chan se aferró a sus hombros y cuando entreabrió los ojos en mitad del beso se dio cuenta que él los tenía completamente cerrados.

Cuando se separaron lo hicieron jadeando.

—No tienes que estar triste por esto, ¿vale? No es el fin del mundo —Tooru se mentía, para él sí que era el fin del mundo pero deseaba ser fuerte por los demás. No se podían cambiar las cosas que ya estaban decididas—. Piensa que ahora tendrás que ser tú el que se encargue de jugar-

—TÚ SIEMPRE SERÁS EL MEJOR —exclamó entonces de improviso, tan fuerte que le hizo saltar en su lugar. Kageyama, fue raro, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y con una decisión que no le había visto tener nunca siguió exclamando—: ¡Para mí tú siempre serás el mejor, Oikawa-san!

Como era un tonto Tooru lo volvió a besar porque si seguía de esa manera a quien le darían ganas de llorar era a él.

—¡Oigan, tortolos! Ya nos vamos —la voz de Kuroo fue lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Tooru se enderezó en su lugar y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla. Kageyama, detrás de él, iba refunfuñando mientras intentaba esconder su vergüenza. Así que de esa manera dejaron atrás la tienda de _Legos _sin haber comprado nada (cosa que era un logro). Lo siguiente que hicieron en el centro comercial fue ir al patio de comidas y cuando ya se habían sentado, dispuestos a comer, a Tooru le llegó una idea que era más bien un capricho.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás se levantó de su lugar.

—Vuelvo luego.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Puedo comerme tus papas?

—Sí, Boku-chan, si puedes.

—¡Yujuu!

Tooru se tardó treinta minutos en su osadía, lo cual era menos tiempo de lo esperado. En resumen lo que más le tardo fue caminar hacia el lugar que quería. Entonces todo fue muy fácil, cuando estaba volviendo al patio de comidas para juntarse con los demás se dio cuenta que extrañamente se sentía más ligero. No le costó mucho encontrar la mesa que habían estado utilizando y para ese entonces todos ya habían terminado, pero Bokuto estaba tomando una bebida que casi escupe cuando lo ve. Incluso el burlón de Kuroo que siempre tenía algo para decir en ese momento se encontraba sin habla.

—¡¿Y eso?! —apuntó Bokuto a voz de grito mientras se levantaba en su lugar.

—Un nuevo estilo —respondió con normalidad mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar libre junto a Tobio, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con extrañeza.

—Es rarísimo —susurró el menor.

Tooru le dio un codazo.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera, Kuroo-chan, cuando se trata de pelo tú pierdes todo derecho a hablar.

Kuroo lo había estado mirando de esa manera tan rara suya desde que había llegado, pero recapacitó cuando le dirigió esas palabras mientras volvía a formar su expresión normal de todos los días. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. A su alrededor las demás personas caminaban de un lado para otro con sus bandejas.

—¿Y ese corte cómo se llama? —preguntó después de unos segundos. Bokuto todavía seguía impactado a su lado sin poder dejar de mirar su cabeza. No podía culparlo, después de todo el proceso había sido corto y acostumbrarlo a mirarlo así debía ser muy raro. Ni si quiera quería pensar qué iba a decir su madre.

Tooru se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—La crisis de los veinte.

En su arranque de querer cambiar de aires a Tooru le había dado por un cambio de _look, _era cierto que lo había estado pensando desde hace un buen tiempo pero nunca se había atrevido, hasta ahora. Era la excusa perfecta. Él tenía volumen natural debido a los ligeros rizos que se formaban en las puntas de los mechones así que nada se podía hacer con eso. Su corte no era nada más que un estilo medio _hípster; _rapándose la mitad de la cabeza y quitando ligeramente el volumen del resto de su cabello. De esa manera llamaba más la atención, sin duda, y en la parte de la frente los mechones se sacudían.

Era extraño; sentir un lado de la cabeza más ligera que el otro.

—Te ves ridículo —sentenció Kageyama con seriedad a su lado.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír.

**4.**

Llegaron al hospital minutos después de que el horario de visitas acabara. Su madre se dividió entre gritarle por llegar tan tarde (cosa que causó la risa de algunos) y entre las exclamaciones por su nuevo estilo. De esa manera después tanto Kuroo como Bokuto se fueron, diciendo que volverían a visitarlo al día siguiente y que quizás podrían traerle algo de comer que fuera bueno. Kageyama, por otro lado, hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior y decidió quedarse con él haciéndole compañía. Junto con su madre entraron a la habitación y Tooru se encaramó a la cama para luego acomodarse (tuvo que cambiarse antes de hacer eso). Pudo darse cuenta que Kageyama se había quedado de pie en la habitación, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación, y Tooru pensó que era por la presencia de mamá, así que lo único que logró hacer fue moverse hacia un lado para luego dar pequeños golpecitos en la zona libre, señalando que se acomodara a su lado.

Medio inseguro al principio Kageyama le hizo caso.

Su madre no dijo nada ante eso, cosa que agradeció eternamente. Pero sí les dejó unas mantas encima mientras que Tooru jugueteaba con el control de la tele que recién había notado que existía. Cambió canales buscando algo que ver pero no había casi nada bueno, y lo único que consiguió fue un canal infantil que estaban transmitiendo el _Golden time _de anime **(1)**. Así que se quedaron sintonizando el capítulo semanal de One Piece, para quizás después ver FMA o Evangelion.

Pensar en lo segundo le hizo acordarse de Hajime.

Llevándose una mano a los labios Tooru aguantó una carcajada, pero fue suficiente para que Kageyama lo observara con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras se movía a su lado, intentando verle la expresión.

—Nada, nada, me he acordado de Iwa-chan y me ha dado risa. Es todo. Iwa-chan es un sujeto muy gracioso, Tobio-chan —incitó mientras le sonreía con infantilísimo y le apretaba las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas. El chico se quejó y se alejó de él, casi cayéndose de la cama. Oikawa, de pronto, se encontró con ganas de contarle algo—: ¿Quieres saber un secreto, Tobio-chan? Bueno, la verdad es medio vergonzoso y seguramente si Iwa-chan se entera que te lo conté me mate, así que será nuestro secreto. Verás… el punto es que cuando éramos niños, unos críos, hubo un día en que por fin nos íbamos a poder devolver juntos a casa-

—¿Se iban a casa juntos? —preguntó de pronto Kageyama mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Tooru asintió y estiró un brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros. Nuevamente se dio cuenta que al principio él se tensaba para luego relajarse, poco a poco. Lo acercó hacia él hasta que terminaron casi pegados.

—Somos vecinos. Bueno, entonces nosotros nos creíamos muy grandes y fue en eso cuando mientras caminábamos nos dimos cuenta de algo: Que no sabíamos llegar y nos habíamos perdido. ¡Fue terrible! La verdad es que yo me eché a llorar y seguramente Iwa-chan lo habría hecho si él no fuera como es, pero sin duda le dio un ataque de nervios y no dejaba de repetirme "Ya, cálmate, yo te cuido". Yo pensaba que nunca volveríamos a casa y viviríamos en la calle —mientras contaba eso volvió a escapársele una carcajada y notó que Kageyama también estaba empezando a reír, pero de manera más baja. Era muy raro observarlo con esa expresión; se veía lindo a la vista, bizarro pero lindo—. ¡Ahora lo pienso y sólo me dan ganas de reír! Hajime no quiere ni saber del tema.

Terminando de reírse Tooru clavó la vista en el techo y después en la televisión, aunque como no seguía la serie (desde niño que no la veía) no estaba muy seguro de comprender en totalidad qué estaba ocurriendo.

A su lado, en cambio, Kageyama volvió a removerse y a quien le tocó estar curioso fue a él.

Lo observó de reojo y se dio cuenta que parecía estar muy concentrado pensando en algo, pero de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en él y se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta que lo pilló viéndolo a escondidas. Ladeó la cabeza mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa de pregunta. Tobio volvió a removerse.

—Oikawa-san, tú… ¿no estas preocupado? Digo, yo-

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con un poco de brusquedad al no comprender la pregunta.

—No podrás volver a jugar y estás conmigo acá.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras y luego suspiró. Se dijo que Kageyama era realmente un idiota para varias cosas.

—Tonto. Cuando sea mañana me preocupare de eso —respondió mientras lo apretaba contra sí con todo el cariño que quería poder demostrarle, porque realmente pensándolo a pesar de todo se sentía a gusto teniéndolo a su lado y poco a poco se daba cuenta que le aligeraba mucho la carga el saber que él se encontraba ahí apoyándolo. Si pudiera lo apretaría contra su pecho con todo el cuidado del universo, alejándolo de lo malo que hubiera podido ocurrir y jurando que lo atesoraría como el mejor de los recuerdos. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de él mientras seguía sintiendo su calor corporal; tibio contra el frío que él tenía en el interior—. Ahora disfrutaré el presente contigo.

* * *

**NA: **En mi planeación de capítulos y muchos "etceteras" éste iba a ser, originalmente, el último capítulo, ¡pero! Me dije "No jodas, vamos a rellenar con inconsciente Oikage por aquí y por allá, porque se puede y porque esta historia es demasiado larga para que no haya Oikage". Así que nada, fue el intento. La verdad es que este capítulo no tiene nada de importante o relevante, por decirlo de una u otra manera. Dicho y hecho muchas gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!

**(1) **"_Golden Time" _de anime se refiere que haya en Japón hay un horario en que algunas cadenas televisivas pasan animes en emisión muy famosos; FMA, One Piece, Gundman, Naruto, Dragon Ball, etc, etc.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr.**

* * *

**—Omake—**

**_Cuando Tobio salía de la habitación de Oikawa. _**

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un silencio religioso se apoyó ligeramente en la pared durante unos segundos. Su corazón todavía iba acelerado y estaba seguro que sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. La frente, ahí donde la señora Oikawa había acariciado con tanta ternura, seguía cosquilleando y no pudo evitar evocar el momento en que sintió que ella simplemente le daba una clase de visto bueno.

Al recordar las palabras formadas ese sentimiento aumentaba; _Gracias. _

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del hospital.


	26. XIV: Punto y coma

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**XIV: Punto y coma. **

**1.**

El día de su operación se despertó más temprano de lo usual para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo, pero era la clase de llovizna leve que dice el fin de la temporada porque observó todo el proceso hasta que salió el sol con el cielo despejado. Durante la noche, extrañamente, no había podido dormir bien pero como dictaba la costumbre Kageyama durmió a su lado, así que no pudo darse vuelta para buscar una mejor posición y lo único que hizo fue observar el techo blanquecino, además de mirar el semblante durmiente del menor. Contó su respiración hasta agarrarle el ritmo y, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación cuando todavía no amanecía, sus ojos acostumbrados al tono tuvieron la capacidad para buscar cada pequeño detalle que pudiera encontrar en él; delineó su nariz recta con la vista, sus labios delgados que eran tan bruscos al besar, sus pestañas largas y oscuras que normalmente abanicaban sus ojos además de sus cejas que siempre parecían estar fruncidas cuando se hallaba despierto.

La enferma había llegado muy temprano a la habitación para prepararlo porque su operación sería a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Mientras los demás daban vuelta a su alrededor, Tooru intentó desconcentrarse y pensar en otra cosa, pero cierto era que el nerviosismo que había intentado evitar comenzaba a golpearlo con fiereza en ese instante, poco antes de entrar a pabellón. La realidad de saber que realmente le _iban a abrir la pierna _le dio como un puñetazo en el abdomen y le dejó mareado en su lugar. Se aferró a las sabanas de la cama mientras miraba la manera en que la enfermera arreglaba botones y algo en la intravenosa que él no entendía. Recién ahí cayó en cuenta que por el nervio ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que habían estado moviendo la aguja dentro de su brazo como si estuvieran buscando otra cosa. Su madre hablaba con la enfermera y él intentaba tranquilizar su respiración que comenzaba a agitarse.

Fue en medio de eso cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que era Kageyama. El chico lo aferraba con firmeza pero suavidad, las dos al mismo tiempo. Tooru dejó que su mejilla cayera hasta apoyarse en él, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el revoltijo en su interior además de las ganas de echarse a llorar (quizás por saber que estaba pasando, que realmente ya no podría jugar o que no sabía si todo saldría bien. Nunca se sabía).

—Tranquilo, Oikawa-san, todo saldrá bien —le dijo él con una voz calmada pero sincera. Sin moverse de su lugar se agachó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero Tooru ahora no podía devolverle el gesto así que se quedó en su lugar—. Todo saldrá bien, así que quédate tranquilo, por favor. No será mucho tiempo y estarás despierto antes de que te des cue-

—¿Y si… y si sale mal, Tobio-chan? —formuló con la voz entrecortada y la garganta seca. Tragó saliva pero se atragantó, así que tuvo que carraspear mientras Kageyama lo miraba con más preocupación que antes. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba las sábanas en sus puños—¿Y si después no puedo mejorar realmente y no puedo volver a hacer mi vida normal? No sólo el vóley… ¿qué pasaría si después incluso correr se vuelve imposible para mí? —siguió soltando como en un trance, sin poder evitarlo. Su corazón se agitó dentro de él y bajó la mirada todavía más. Quería cerrar los ojos.

De pronto brazos lo estaban envolviendo y él se hallaba apoyado en alguien. Kageyama lo sujetaba contra él como si fuera un niño, como nunca nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo. Fue una sensación extraña el hallarse arropado contra otra persona de esa manera. Podía sentir el corazón de Tobio porque su oreja estaba apoyada en esa zona de su pecho y de la misma manera sentía su respiración; inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba y exhalaba a una velocidad increíble. Le recordaba cuando lo observaba jugar pero de una manera era diferente. Al principio el contacto fue un tanto incómodo pero después se acostumbró y se dejó hacer, sin moverse de su lugar también lo rodeó con sus brazos apretándolo contra sí. Era un abrazo largo que poco a poco tenía la capacidad de calmar su agitada mente e incluso sentía la manera en que su cuerpo se relajaba. Las palabras que Kageyama no sabía expresar lo hacía mediante sus acciones y quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, o un mal momento, pero Tooru lo agradecía eternamente. Ahora cuando más necesitaba a alguien a su lado Tobio, quizás una de las últimas opciones que podría haber imaginado en otra circunstancia, se encontraba ahí para él.

Sólo por él.

_Feliz _o _agradecido _no alcanzaban para abarcar todo lo que sentía.

Inhalando su esencia y resguardándose en su presencia Tooru dejó que su mente dejara de pensar en medio de aquellos minutos. Simplemente se entregó a él de una manera mental que nunca habría imaginado. Podía ser extrañamente irónico pensar que justamente era él, ¡él, de todas las personas del mundo! ¡Entre toda la población mundial era ese chico! Ese chico que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado quien ahora se encontrara dándole esa paz. ¿Cómo, en todos los mundos, eso podía ocurrir? Kageyama, después de todo, si había logrado acomodarse en un lugar privilegiado tanto de su cabeza como su corazón, y era ahora, en esos momentos y tras tantos contratiempos, que se daba cuenta. Había sido ciego tantos años, tantos meses… y ahora ahí estaba.

Sujetando con los puños parte de su ropa Tooru se apoyó más en él, olvidando incluso que no se encontraban solos en la habitación sino que tenían ojos curiosos. Le dio exactamente igual porque, después de todo, ese momento le pertenecía a él.

—Te estaré esperando cuando salgas, ¿de acuerdo? —comenzó a murmurarle al oído. Su aliento le acariciaba generándole cosquillas que le hicieron removerse. Le gustaba pensar que cuando saliera él estaría ahí para verlo—No estarás solo. Además Iwaizumi-san me ha enviado un mensaje porque tienes tu teléfono apagado —la verdad es que se había quedado sin batería al tercer día de encontrarse en el hospital. De eso se cumplía casi media semana. Ni si quiera había recordado ese detalle. Pensó que Iwa-chan, seguramente, estaría muy molesto porque no le hubiera contestado el teléfono y esa molestia también camuflaría mucha preocupación—, me pidió que le avisara cuando ingresaras a pabellón y cuando salieras. Le he dicho que estás bien.

Una carcajada burbujeó. Se separó ligeramente de Kageyama, pero éste le seguía acunando contra su cuerpo.

—Seguramente estará muy molesto. Podrías poner a cargar mi celular.

—_Hmp. _

_—_¿Te has enojado? —no pudo evitar reír ante la idea y fue ahí cuando se separó completamente del chico. Se sintió frío al instante, no se había dado cuenta que la habitación se encontraba tan helada. Kageyama tenía una temperatura corporal impresionante. Fue raro, pero también se sintió desolado al notar el silencio que causaba el no escuchar el latir del corazón de él.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, haciendo un puchero que podría ser una mueca de hastío pero a sus ojos era un buen argumento para poder molestarlo, después, claro. Cruzándose de brazos parecía que estaba intentando no gritarle ahí mismo o perder la paciencia. Sonrió ante la idea y esperó con tranquilidad.

—Podrías pedir las cosas con un _por favor_.

—¿Eeeeh? ¿Quién es el que habla? ¿Cómo era? ¿Rey de la cancha? ¿El tirano con sus compañeros? —se burló mientras ladeaba la cabeza y le sonreía con astucia, fingida inocencia para luego deleitarse con el cambio de expresión del chico que poco a poco pasaba de _ese enfado _a uno mayor mezclado con vergüenza.

—¡No me llames así!

—¡Rey de la cancha!

Se le olvidó el tema de la operación hasta que la enfermera les pidió tanto a la madre como a Kageyama que por favor se retiraran un momento. Su madre lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y le besó la frente, diciendo que todo estaría bien (sus palabras se escuchaban tan diferente a las de Tobio). Y él le dijo que estaba bien, porque se encontraba tranquilo (cosa que era verdad). De ahí cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y se halló con la enferma se dejó a su merced con una sonrisa principesca que hizo reír a la mujer.

—Estoy a su merced —fue todo lo que dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para que le pincharan o hicieran cualquier cosa.

—Ahora te vuelves obediente —musitó la mujer mientras hacía algo para seguramente poder mover la cama hacía la sala de operaciones—. En todo este tiempo que has estado acá apenas y lograba que comieras tu comida.

—Soy quisquilloso —se defendió como pudo.

La mujer hizo un montón de cosas que no comprendió pero a él lo único que le interesaba era el hecho de saber cuándo le pondrían la anestesia (no lo quería decir en voz alta pero tenía pavor a pensar de que podría despertarse en medio de la operación). La enfermera lo sacó de la habitación en la cama y él se sintió extrañamente ajeno, como si ese no fuera él. Recostado en su lugar simplemente observaba el techo de los pasillos y los focos de las luces cegándolo cada cierto momento. Doblaron en dos ocasiones y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su madre, junto con Tobio-chan, los seguían de cerca. Intentó no mirarlos mucho porque si lo hacía estaba seguro de que le entraría el miedo de nuevo y eso no podía ser, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en otras cosas, cualquier cosa. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron incluso a películas de aliens pero descartó la idea con una sacudida al pensar en abducciones.

Se le ocurrió una buena idea, una que le llamaba mucho la atención por cumplir. Fue segundos antes de que ingresaran más allá del pasillo donde sus otros dos acompañantes no podrían seguirlo (por palabras de la enferma) y Tooru pensó que sería ahí donde le pondrían la famosa anestesia. Esperando en su lugar el ultimátum observó, girando la cabeza, al armador de Karasuno. Éste le devolvió la mirada con intensidad pero viendo hacia los lados como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

Tooru sonrió.

Kageyama se sonrojó e intente sonreírle de vuelta.

Fue la sonrisa más espantosamente linda que Tooru había visto en sus veinte años de existencia, y eso que como cajero de una tienda había visto mucha clase de sonrisas.

—Vamos a una cita después —fue todo en cuanto dijo y él no tuvo para poder responder porque en medio de su sorpresa fue cuando la cama se volvió a mover, adentrándolo en la sala. Otra idea le golpeó pero fue tan inesperada que no tuvo tiempo para compartirla, era sólo una cosa ridícula, un mero: «¿Sabes, Tobio-chan? Si ahora me lo pidieras te diría que sí, me gustaría poder enseñarte a sacar. Realmente me gustaría enseñarte a sacar como yo ya no podré hacerlo, pero ya no importa, sé que ya me has alcanzado y no te faltará nada para superarme, porque yo ya no podré seguirte y tú tampoco a mí».

Lo último que logró ver de ellos fue sus rostros preocupados.

En esa sala era todo movimiento; pudo observar unas cuantas personas que debían ser los doctores dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Había otra puerta que posiblemente llevaba a la sala de cirugía y la paranoia otra vez empezó a golpearlo. Se removió en su lugar y sintió cómo le sudaba el cuerpo, incluso las palmas de las manos (que estaban heladas). La enfermera habló con alguien y entonces en su trayecto de vista hacia el techo otro rostro medio tapado lo obstaculizó. A pesar del gorro que llevaba además de la mascarilla lo reconoció como su doctor de cabecera, pero eso no sirvió para tranquilizarlo.

—Sensei… **(1) **—formuló en un susurro inseguro.

—¿Qué tal, Tooru?

Pregunta obvio. Le dieron ganas de reír.

—No lo sé.

—Ahora vendrá el especialista a ponerte la anestesia, así que tranquilo. No sentirás nada —le calmó el doctor mientras lo seguía observando. Tooru no pudo evitar hacer una mueca mientras pensaba justo en ese hecho y seguramente aquel hombre se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo porque, pudo saberlo, le sonrió de esa manera intentando tranquilizarlo. Le puso una mano en la cabeza. Al lado suyo se posicionó otra persona pero más joven que llevaba algo con él; una mascarilla—. Mira, para que sea más fácil. Piensa en un recuerdo, el más bonito que puedas recordar y entonces córtalo cuando llegues a la mejor parte. Después cuando despiertes se sentirá todo como un sueño.

Tooru asintió lentamente. El anestesista, en eso, le dio instrucciones de que tenía que respirar profundamente y que el proceso hasta que cayera en la inconsciente no tardaría mucho. Cuando le pusieron la mascarilla sobre la boca y nariz se sintió oprimido, pero a pesar de todo respiró lo mejor que pudo y fue extraño, era como lentamente comenzar a sentir que ese cuerpo no era suyo. Poco a poco las partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a pesarle; los pies, las piernas, el abdomen, los dedos, las manos y los brazos. Todo se adormecía hasta que incluso sabía que no podría moverse. Lentamente los párpados comenzaron a ser más pesados y la vista se le nubló. Su respiración era acompasada. El latir de su corazón martilleaba dentro de su cabeza y hacía un eco.

Pensó en un recuerdo bonito, el más lindo de todos, y se dio cuenta que tenía muchos.

Eligió uno, sólo uno y entonces cerró los ojos.

**2.**

Cuando abrió los ojos se cegó por una luz potente que le hizo parpadear. De lo primero que fue consciente fue que sentía la cabeza hinchada y le tomó unos segundos el darse cuenta de que se hallaba acostado en una cama. Lo segundo que pudo reconocer fue la cabeza de su madre con una expresión de alivio que no le había visto desde la vez que se cayó de las escaleras sin matarse o la vez que con Iwa-chan lograron volver a casa, después de casi cinco horas. Ella dijo algo que no logró comprender porque hablaba muy deprisa y los oídos le zumbaban. Pudo distinguir que sus ojos incluso estaban medios llorosos y se agachó para besarle la frente.

Tooru despegó los labios para decir algo y si formuló alguna cosa realmente no estaba consciente de qué era. Pero ella sonrió, se echó a reír y le asintió. Le volvió a decir otra cosa que no logró captar pero le pareció muy gracioso, así que sonrió.

Su madre le tomó la mano y miró a alguien, era su doctor, quien estaba del otro lado de la camilla. Estaban hablando de algo y él sólo podía captar palabras sueltas, pero sin duda lo que sí logró alcanzar fue algo que le dejó aliviado en su lugar, haciéndole sonreír todavía más mientras intentaba echarse a reír. Unas nauseas le golpearon y pensó que podría vomitar ahí mismo, pero - el sólo pensamiento le causó repelús.

—La operación ha sido un éxito-

¿Operación?

Ah, claro, lo estaban operando de su pierna mala que ya no debería estar tan mala. Cayó en cuenta que seguramente se encontraba saliendo de pabellón, o tal vez no, no tenía idea. Sólo sabía que había un techo blanco y olía muy extraño. A su alrededor había mucho ruido y un montón de palabras complicadas. Además su doctor se veía cansado, pero… lo habían operado, de la pierna. Él no sentía absolutamente nada diferente en el cuerpo.

—Seguramente seguirá adormecido unas horas por la anestesia-

Era por eso, claro, la anestesia era lo que le evitaba todo aquello. Raro, pero aunque físicamente por ahora no se sintiera diferente había algo en su pecho y cabeza que le decían que él ya no era igual.

—Estará bien, tranquila.

Tooru, repentinamente, recordó que su madre no había ido sola con él y entonces se acordó de Tobio. Se preguntó dónde estaría porque había dicho que se quedaría a su lado cuando saliera, o algo así. Miró a su madre y apretó su mano con la poca fuerza que lograba reunir, le sentía muy raro poder concentrarse en un solo punto de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo ella le miró y se inclinó para poder acercarse más a él, escuchando sus palabras. Intentó formular lo que quería pero las letras se alejaban dentro de su cabeza sin poder juntarlas y se frustró. Estaba mareado, le dolía el estómago y quería dormir, pero también necesitaba saber dónde estaba Kageyama.

—_¿T… io? _—fue lo único que logró formular.

Frunció el ceño. Intentó de nuevo. Al tercer intentó su madre pareció comprender a que se refería y le sujetó las manos entre las cálidas suyas. Sonrió con aquella ternura maternal a la cual estaba acostumbrado y pudo incluso observar un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que no sabía realmente a qué asimilarlo pero no le incómodo.

Ante la demora lo intentó de nuevo, formular su nombre de manera correcta pero en ninguno de sus intentos lograba completarlo. Sólo la mitad, el principio o el final. Incluso sentía que su voz salía muy débil.

Vio la sonrisa divertida de su madre y lo más raro de todo; cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla, perdiéndose en algún lugar desconocido. Entre sus sonrisas ella le acarició la frente y Tooru no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su madre lloraba. No lo entendía, porque él había despertado así que significaba que todo estaba bien. No había razón para llorar.

Intentó preguntar qué ocurría.

Ella negó con la cabeza todavía llorando y le dijo que no era nada. Tooru no supo si creerle o no, pero decidió no insistir. Aun así lo que sí hizo fue volver a formular el nombre de Tobio para que su madre lograra darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Está acá, tranquilo. Él te está esperando afuera porque sólo dejaban entrar a una persona para verte antes de que te lleven a tu habitación. No se ha ido en ningún momento —le confesó.

Entonces se sintió tranquilo y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios hasta él pudo decir que era una de gran felicidad. Todavía sonriendo observó el techo y se imaginó al terco de Tobio decidiendo que esperaría sin importar las horas que fueran a que la operación terminara. Evocó al niño de antaño, al adolescente frustrado que tuvo que aprender a ser un mejor jugador (ese mismo que jugó contra él e incluso le volvió a pedir consejos. Aquel que lo venció, después de todo, con la ayuda de su nuevo equipo) y también al joven que ahora tenía con él. Ese chico mayor que parecía haber cambiado en varios aspectos, no sólo el hecho de volverse alto. Aquel tipo que había sido lo bastante molesto para no dejarlo tranquilo, ¡qué suerte que así fue! Ese mismo que le había pedido explicaciones hasta que simplemente terminó haciéndole caer en cuenta de las verdades que lo rodeaban. Lo pensó sentado en la sala de espera, en aquellas incómodas sillas de plástico color azul que no servían para nada. Lo imaginó con su rostro de seriedad o luchando contra las ganas de quedarse dormido.

Pensó todo eso y le dio ternura.

Suspiró un _"Ah", _sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

La segunda vez que se despertó se encontraba más consciente de sí mismo pero lo primero que lo saludó fue el mismo techo blanco. El cuerpo le pesaba y seguía con unas nauseas asquerosas, pero estaba vivo, después de todo. Removiéndose en su lugar intentó sentarse; el cuerpo se sentía como plomo pero era raro, no tenía problemas en su pierna mala, lo único eran unas punzadas que le hacían generar muecas pero nada tan doloroso como esperaba. Se imaginó que quizás también era causa porque la anestesia no se le había quitado del todo. Tosió en su lugar, tenía la garganta seca y se apoyó en un tembloroso brazo mientras buscaba dónde apoyar la espalda.

—¿Oikawa-san?

Y _esa voz _fue la que lo recibió, haciendo que se sintiera completamente feliz. Volteando el rostro se dio cuenta que Kageyama levantaba también la cabeza porque al parecer había estado apoyado en su cama, durmiendo. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y un hilillo de saliva le caía por la barbilla. La imagen era espeluznante, pero le gustó pensar que era él a quien podía ver ahora.

Kageyama tardó cinco segundos más en sacar los restos del sueño mientras se levantaba, logrando tirar la silla en la que se había sentado hacia atrás y mirarlo con esa expresión de júbilo que recordaba ponía de vez en cuando; los ojos parecían brillarle casi literalmente y apretaba todavía más la boca, además de enderezarse en su lugar. Las mejillas se le llenaban de color.

—Tobio-chan —susurró sintiendo la resequedad. Tosió y se removió en su lugar.

El chico le alcanzó un vaso con agua que él se encargó de beber a pequeños sorbos hasta que sintió que aquella sensación se le pasaba.

—Tu madre… ella ya vuelve. Justo fue al baño y-

—Tobio-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Le sonrió. Tobio también lo hizo.

**3.**

Con casi veinte grados ese día se hallaba soleado pero con una humedad relativa debido a las ligeras lluvias que habían caído hace unos días. A su alrededor las plantas comenzaban a florecer y el verde parecía estar preparándose para forrarlo todo. Los pájaros y quizás cigarras cantaban a esas horas, y además de eso algunos autos que de vez en cuando pasaban, no era mucho, era muy diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado en los últimos tres años. Su pierna, por suerte, no le dolía como otras veces y de hecho había sido una suerte que le dejaran salir a caminar en esas circunstancias. Las muletas habían sido dejadas en una banca, dónde sabía que nadie las tomaría y de hecho se encontraban a unos metros de él. Observaba nada más el cielo despejado color celeste y su entorno que le era tan conocido. Recordaba que años atrás él había asistido a ese mismo parque con Iwa-chan; al principio era el único que se encargaba de llevar un balón de vóley para principiantes (el primer regalo que había pedido con tanto ímpetu a sus padres y tenía atesorado en el fondo de su armario) mientras que su mejor amigo utilizaba una red para cazar insectos pero después los dos llevaban balón y practicaban juntos. Hajime se reía de que la pelota le cayera en la cara las primeras veces pero también estuvo ahí cuando logró golpear de manera acertada por primera vez. Fue en ese parque donde practicó sus primeros pasos en el mundo del vóley.

Inhaló el aire del lugar.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su operación y una desde su llegada a Miyagi, su hogar desde siempre. Había sido muy extraño volver pero no es como si tuviera otra opción, después de todo, ya tendría que ver qué hacer a continuación. Su carrera se pagaba gracias a la beca deportiva que le entregaba la universidad y ahora incapacitado para jugar eso ya no era así; tuvo que renunciar al trabajo y al final con ayuda de sus padres empacar para volver a casa. El viaje había sido el más largo que había hecho. Kuroo y Bokuto lo comprendieron, le dijeron que lo irían a ver en cuanto sus tiempos se lo permitieran y él simplemente asintió, diciendo que estaba bien porque no podía pedir nada más. Cuando llegó a Miyagi se encontró con Iwa-chan y el reencuentro se sintió muy raro; él mismo se sentía tan diferente que hallarse frente a su mejor amigo, que se veía exactamente igual que como lo había dejado, fue un golpe para su salud mental.

Al final sólo se sonrieron y dijo:

—Iwa-chan, engordaste.

Y a pesar de todo, el deseo de que al normalidad volviera a ser lo cotidiano e Iwa-chan no mencionara el tema de la operación salvo para las cosas puntuales en que terminó respondiendo que todo había salido bien, él se encontraba ahí a su lado y en silencio, apoyándolo cuando menos lo esperaba y en las cosas más pequeñas pero con gran significado; le cargaba las cosas cuando eran muy pesadas, le iba a hacer compañía cuando se hallaba en casa donde, al principio, sólo podía dar pasos cortos, subía o bajaba lentamente la escalera detrás de él como si estuviera listo para sujetarlo en caso de que la pierna le fallara. Hajime el hacía compañía y fue lo suficientemente comprensivo para no mencionar nada del vóley, o hacer un show al respecto por cualquier cosa, lo recibió e incluso le ayudó a ordenar su habitación nuevamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando el balón de vóley del armario salió a la vista e incluso con el premio al mejor armador que hace lo que parecía años galácticos le habían entregado. Hajime estaba ahí, siempre ahí, a pesar de todo lo que podría ocurrir lo trataba igual y era lo suficientemente amable para no tratarlo como un lisiado de manera abierta. Vieron las últimas radiografías juntos y a Tooru ya o le dio tanto impacto el darse cuenta que tenía tres, literalmente, tornillos en medio de la rodilla. Sólo pensaba que en invierno cuando las temperaturas fueran bajas iba a sufrir mucho.

—Soy como Iron man —musitó Tooru mientras se acostaba de espaldas en su cama, la cual le habían cambiado desde que llegó. Miraba el techo y las estrellas gastadas que solían brillar en la noche. Pensó que tenía que cambiarlas.

Hajime miraba todavía la radiografía sentado en su silla de escritorio con las piernas a cada lado de ésta y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. A el también le daba por hacer bromas de vez en cuando, de hecho para calmar las aguas cuando recién había vuelto le hizo la pregunta "¿Cómo esta tu _perna_?", los dos se rieron de eso.

—Iron leg.

—Quizás como Robocop.

—Puedes ser un EVA.

—_Nah, _preferiría ser uno de los niños que los pilotean.

—A todo esto, ¿qué hiciste con mis figuras de Evangelion?

—Eeeeh… ¿Vamos a comer abajo?

—¡Oikawa!

Entre ellos la normalidad era fácil. Una de las cosas que Tooru agradecía de volver era tener la presencia de Hajime a su lado nuevamente porque sentía que teniéndolo las cosas saldrían mucho mejor.

Por otro lado…

Escuchando unos pasos que lentamente se acercaban a él Oikawa no se dio vuelta, seguía mirando en dirección al parque y las copas de los árboles que empezaban a cambiar los tonos, pensaba que era Iwaizumi. Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más resonando en la gravilla del camino y haciéndole sentir incluso la presencia física de la persona a sus espaldas. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans Tooru alzó la mirada y buscó figuras en las nubes; delgadas y escurridizas, se movían con facilidad por culpa del viento de aquel día, las más pequeñas desaparecían rápidamente en el cielo para perderse en la eternidad. Se le ocurrió que de noche ese cielo debía verse esplendoroso porque con las lluvias todo se encontraba más limpio y con las temperaturas más altas que antes no terminarían viviendo una hipotermia.

Le gustaría ver las estrellas.

—¿Oikawa-san?

Claro, debió haber esperado que fuera él quien se acercara en esa situación. La manera en que su piel se estremecía debió haberle dado las pistas necesarias para darse cuenta que aquella persona a sus espaldas no era Iwaizumi, pero quizás era porque una parte suya no deseaba reconocer que Tobio lo viera en esa situación tan patética. No tenía que mirarse a un espejo para saberlo, sólo pensar viendo a través de los ojos del menor y se encontraría con aquella forma suya que había escondido al mundo tantos años, temiendo que la gente no lo aceptara o peor, que no lo reconocieran como lo habían hecho. Sin duda Kageyama ahora lo observaba a él como realmente era; con la mirada perdida y solitaria, preocupado por el resto del mundo además de él, pensando las cosas más de la cuenta y dándose dolores de cabeza por culpa de eso. Con esa clase de expresión en que piensas cuándo es que se formara una sonrisa en tu cara.

—Tobio —formuló también a modo de saludo.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una bizarra escena que hizo que algo se detuviera dentro de él; como las manecillas del reloj biológico que todas las personas debían de tener en su interior. En el mismo momento que el tiempo se detuvo sintió que iba en reversa y casi toda su vida, escena por escena relacionada con ese chico, las cuales eran muchas, pasaban frente a sus ojos hasta detenerse en una en concreto y darse cuenta que se hallaba viviendo un _deja vú_. Con el sol de abril golpeando sus cabezas y espaldas, además del viento meciendo sus cabellos y ropas, transportando las voces ajenas de júbilo de niños y susurros de conversaciones de otras personas, Tooru observó la expresión de Kageyama y deseó abrazar a ese niño que recordaba de antaño; el mismo brillo de admiración en sus ojos con el único deseo de que él le diera la afirmación necesaria. Aplastando contra su pecho la esperanza de algo tan sencillo.

Kageyama sostenía un balón de vóley entre sus manos. La espalda recta y lo miraba impasible, quizás un poco temeroso pero decidido. Tantas emociones ocultaban sus ojos azules que Tooru pensó que eran perfectos para él; grandes, abiertos para observar todo el mundo que lo rodeaban y no dejarse vencer por nimiedades. Así era él. Un destructor de muros o explorador de mundos imposibles, lejanos y remotos. Tooru, en cambio, era un alien que intentaba encontrar su lugar en planetas que no eran los suyos y a veces fallaba, otras veces no.

Él dio un paso en su dirección.

Ignoró la punzada en su pierna y el temblor de sus manos. Se quedó en su lugar, pensando que _eso _era lo correcto porque ahora tenían la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, o mejor dicho, esa oportunidad le estaba siendo otorgada. Retroceder en el tiempo para poder vivir un presente y futuro perfecto. Aunque la perfección no existe, pero se encargaría de encontrar la que ellos requerían y con la cual se sentirían satisfechos.

—Oikawa-san, ¿me enseñas a sacar?

Tooru lo observó un momento, primero con sorpresa y luego con resignación. Frente a él se hallaba el niño terco que siempre lo estuvo persiguiendo y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Ese niño que parecía ser bueno en todo lo que hacía pero realmente no era nada más que eso, un niño que necesitaba ser guiado y lo había elegido a él para ser su guía, fallándole considerablemente al negarse a tal cosa. Pero ahora podía cambiar.

Abrió los labios, anunciando la esperada respuesta:

—Sí, Tobio-chan —lo dijo con una sonrisa y tanta sinceridad que ambos pudieron haberse echado a llorar ahí mismo, pero algo los detuvo. Se observaron mutuamente mientras la lluvia caía en su interior y se estremecía ante el tacto de la delicadeza que se creaba. Se sonrieron con complicidad y amabilidad, todo conjunto.

Kageyama se acercó a él y evitó mirar su rodilla mala con la cicatriz que le había quedado. Tooru sonrió mientras sujetaba el balón por encima de las manos de Tobio, cálidas y grandes. Juntó sus frentes con delicadeza y acarició sus narices en un gesto tonto, amoroso, tierno en sus acciones que creaba cosquillas en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios temblorosos. Con el hilo de voz que pudo conseguir volvió a afirmar para que se le quedara grabado en la cabeza:

—Sí, Tobio-chan, siempre.

La cacería de estrellas había terminado.

* * *

**NA: **No estoy muy segura de cómo sentirme ahora mismo; soy un desastre de sentimientos, así que, si quieren leer todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a esta historia subiré una entrada mi blog. Para quienes les da pereza eso sólo puedo tener un mensaje resumido: Una galaxia de agradecimientos por seguirme con esta historia hasta acá. Esto tiene epilogo por el simple hecho de que tiene prólogo y lo subo al mismo tiempo porque ambos son parte del final.

**(1) **Si no me equivoco en Japón normalmente a los doctores se les dice "sensei", así que lo he dejado así para darle ambientación a todo.

PD: Por problemas de mi _real life _no he podido subirlo el sábado, sino que he tenido que hacerlo antes.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	27. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Bólido.**

* * *

**Epilogo. **

Con las cigarras cantando a su alrededor; _quiri, quiri, quiri, _el fresco de la noche era más que bienvenido. Olía a césped y naturaleza, a flores y árboles. Durante el día el calor era insoportable así que en esa noche se sentía liberado al poder andar en pantalones medios cortos junto con una camisa y no sentir que se derretía. Con la espalda apoyada en el capo de su camioneta abrazaba a Tobio-chan, quien había vuelto en vacaciones de verano para estar con él. El cielo de agosto brillaba y las constelaciones eran esplendorosas como si quisieran resplandecerlos sólo a ellos, y sí Tooru fuera romántico (que lo era) le diría a su novio que le regalaba una estrella, pero ya le había regalado la galaxia entera.

Con veintidós años se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo. Tenía a su lado a aquella persona que le hacía sentir completo.

Aunque a veces la nostalgia lo golpeaba.

Contó estrellas en el cielo hasta perder la cuenta y estiró el brazo libre para atraparlas en su mano pero sin lograr ningún éxito. Y fue entonces cuando, de pronto, Tobio se removió a su costado sentándose en el capo. La naturaleza les brindaba la más bella de las melodías mientras ululaba a su alrededor. Él lo miró con sus intensos ojos azules; más grande, más maduro y mucho más diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual. Era una sensación extraña. Le tomó el rostro con sus manos ásperas debido a las constantes prácticas y se acercó lentamente, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el suyo y lo besó con tanta naturalidad que daba risa. Tooru le acarició el cuello y la espalda con el tacto de una pluma.

—Las estrellas pueden ser muy inalcanzables —musitó contra sus labios y algo se removió dentro de sí mismo—, porque son lejanas y rápidas, muy efímeras en el firmamento, pero hay veces que pueden ser atrapadas. Tú eres la más brillante de todas las estrellas y la más rápida; eres un bólido, Oikawa-san. Y te amo por eso.

—Tonto Tobio-chan.

Con un beso le decía que él también lo amaba.

**—FIN—**


End file.
